Et si nous nous retrouvions là-bas ?
by Mireillelabeille
Summary: Nous n'étions que deux simples accros à Harry Potter, sauf que finalement le week-end tranquille que nous devions passer ensemble à regarder les films et discuter de notre saga préférée se retrouve légèrement... compromis. Et oui, nous n'avions pas prévu de nous retrouver là-bas... L'une au temps des maraudeurs, l'autre bloquée avec son idole... Drago Malfoy
1. Bon app mon loulou

**_Merci à Lily01 et Salomé pour la correction de ce chapitre :D_**

_Salutation, je me présente, je suis Mireillelabeille. J'apprécie énormément toutes les sortes de fanfictions et je partage ma passion avec ma meilleure amie et finalement j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction. C'est ma toute première, je n'ai encore pas l'habitude des techniques du site et je vous remercierais de tous les commentaires constructifs que vous pourriez faire. Bien entendu, les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent en J.K Rowling._

* * *

Son pouce filait sur l'écran pour faire défiler les pages. Lire des fanfictions sur Iphone apporte quelques difficultés, la première : le mal de crâne. La seconde : retrouver une page. La troisième : on peut lire en marchant et ça c'est dangereux !

D'ailleurs, elle leva les yeux de son portable et vérifia que le passage était sûr, sa dernière envie était de se faire écraser en traversant la route.

Enfin arrivée sur le passage qu'elle souhaitait relire elle esquissa un petit sourire de victoire, qui se transforma vite en un sourire carnassier.

Humm, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait lire ces fanfictions sur Harry et Drago ! Les deux personnages allaient finalement accepter leur amour l'un pour l'autre, Drago avec beaucoup de mal... Haaa Drago, que pourrait-elle dire de lui ? Il était torturé, tourmenté par sa famille infectée de magie noire, et parfois cruel, mais assez courageux pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et faire le bien. L'homme parfait pour Harry !

Se mordillant les lèvres comme à son habitude elle ralentit le pas pour se concentrer sur sa lecture tout en évitant de rentrer dans un lampadaire.

Quelqu'un s'agrippa brutalement à son épaule. Une vague de peur la submergea tandis qu'elle tentait de se dégager, mais une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure elle regarda l'homme qui venait de la plaquer contre le mur de la ruelle. La terreur se mue en surprise, puis en soulagement.

Son visage était camouflé par une cape de velours d'un vert foncé alors qu'il tenait pointé sur elle un morceau de bois. Voilà que maintenant les pervers de son quartier se mettaient au cosplay ?

L'homme dit quelque chose que Christelle, trop captivée par l'observation de son agresseur n'entendit pas. Elle essaya de se dégager le visage mais l'homme maintint la main plaquée sur sa bouche et répéta : « Tu ne m'as pas compris ?! Trouve-moi à manger, par Merlin ! »

Devait-elle le prendre au sérieux ?

De toute manière, cet homme avait l'air tout à fait dérangé et elle avait de plus en plus peur.

« Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent ! Lâchez-moi ! » baragouina-t-elle à travers les doigts de l'homme. Il s'écarta d'un geste rageur et s'adossa au mur avec une profonde lassitude. Interdite, Christelle regarda le capuchon tomber doucement lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur son visage. Ne songeant plus à fuir, elle observa les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

C'était impossible.

« Drago Malefoy ? »

« Cooooot, cot, cot, coooooot »

Foutue sonnerie...

Les yeux encore clos, je cherchais à tâtons mon téléphone perdu dans le tas de vêtements qui s'entassait d'une manière sophistiquée au pied de mon lit. Je décrochais d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Allo ?

\- Putain meuf ! Ouvre cette putain de porte !

\- Hum ? Christelle ? demandais-je en ouvrant un œil.

\- Oui ! Je suis dans ton hall, tes parents sont bien partis pour le week-end ?

\- Oui, oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu viennes me voir aussi tôt ?

Je me redressais, mes songes achevant de s'échapper de mon esprit. Mon lit et ma couette me manquaient déjà. J'attrapai ma polaire que j'enfilais maladroitement, mon portable toujours à l'oreille, pour au moins paraître plus habillée lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge du salon, « 20 heure 30 ? » tiens ma sieste avait duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-Tu te rends compte ? s'exclama Christelle.

Oups... Mon cerveau s'était mis en pause lorsqu'elle m'avait parlée.

-Je t'ouvre, annonçai-je en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone, à côté de ma porte d'entrée.  
Quelques secondes plus tard elle était là-devant moi suivie d'un jeune homme au regard mauvais et agressif et...Prétentieux !

-Voilà ! C'est dingue, non ? me dit Christelle, comme si elle me défiait de prétendre le contraire.

Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'il me semblait reconnaître l'écusson brodé sur son pull. Depuis quand ma meilleure amie me ramenait des garçons à la maison à la nuit tombée, et encore plus des fans de Harry Potter ?

-Anne ! fit-elle en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

-Bah, heu... Enchanté de te rencontrer jeune sorcier, ironisai-je. Je m'appelle Anne, et tu es ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas écoutée toute à l'heure ? s'impatienta Christelle.

\- Ho ! Cracha le blondinet comme pour rappeler qu'il était là, quand est-ce que vous comptez m'apporter quelque chose à manger ?

\- Tout doux mon beau, le calmai-je. Tu pourrais mieux trouver tes copains Kiki, surtout ceux que tu ramènes chez moi, dis-je à Christelle. Il ne m'a pas l'air très...

\- C'est Drago Malefoy ! Bon sang, Anne ! C'est bon, c'est monté au cerveau ?

Drago Malefoy ? _Le_ Drago Malefoy ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'acteur ? La seule chose qui pouvait me faire penser à lui c'était ses yeux gris, Christelle me le disait à chaque fois : « les yeux des Black sont toujours gris, comme Sirius Black » Haaa. D'ailleurs...

-Tu aurais pu me ramener Sirius, rigolai-je. Bref, je suis contente que tu t'amuses Kiki, mais je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu, c'est quoi encore cette blague ?

Le blond semblait hors de lui, il sortit alors un bout de bois de sa poche et gronda : « _Petrificus Totalus_ ».

Ma mâchoire se referma brutalement tandis que mes jambes se raidirent et mes bras se plaquèrent le long de mon corps. Mes muscles étaient devenus rigides, j'étais incapable de bouger lorsque je me sentis basculer en avant. Face contre terre les seuls mouvements que je parvins à esquisser devaient ressembler à ceux d'un ver agonisant...

Impossible, j'étais complètement figée, mon corps ne m'obéissait pas, comme si j'étais engoncée dans un tube.

-Ho putain ! Anne ! s'exclama Christelle en me retournant sur le dos pour que je puisse au moins respirer sans m'étouffer dans ma moquette. Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! C'est une amie ! adressa-t-elle à Drago par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je me fiche bien de savoir qui elle est ! Je t'ai demandé de me trouver à manger, pas de me présenter une idiote ! cracha-t-il. Maintenant qu'elle est enfin calmée, est-ce que tu pourrais me servir à manger, je te prie, Moldue. »

Il avait accentué le « Moldue » avec mépris et la fixait à présent d'un regard supérieur.

Ha... Si j'avais pu me libérer de ce sort, un bon petit coup dans les roubignolles lui aurait montré qui était la maîtresse de maison !

Wait ?! Un sort ?

Oh mon Dieu ! De la magie, pour de vrai ? De la vraie magie, _oh mon_ _Dieeeeeeeu_.

Kiki était déjà dans ma cuisine en train de fouiller dans le frigo, quand avec la grâce de l'invertébré je gesticulais pour attirer son attention.

Quand elle posa enfin son regard sur moi, je chuchotais comme je pus :

-Non mais pour de vrai ? C'est vraiment Malefoy ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour le reconnaître ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit ici ?

\- Chuuut, me souffla-t-elle en sortant deux tranches de pain de mie, peut-être qu'il nous expliquera une fois qu'on lui aura remplie la panse.

Impossible, il ne nous raconterait jamais quoi que ce soit, je pensais surtout qu'il allait nous poser des questions sur notre monde... Il devait être là pour le compte de Voldemort ! Punaise, j'en étais sûre... Maintenant Lord Voldemort allait détruire le monde réel !

Hum...

Mes propres pensées venaient de me faire grimacer, j'allais sûrement trop loin, et malgré ma sensation d'être prisonnière du sort, j'hésitais... Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était bien trop...

Trop fou ?

Christelle était sur le point de finir de préparer l'encas lorsque je remarquai le regard froid que braquait Drago sur elle, il semblait en pleine réflexion.

Les cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux montraient l'épuisement dans lequel il devait se trouver. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Et surtout pour finir par agresser Christelle, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?

-Toudouum, s'exclama-t-elle en lui posant l'assiette devant lui sur la table de la salle à manger.

Suspicieux il renifla le sandwich.

-Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, je ne vois pas comment est-ce que j'aurais pu l'empoisonner, précisa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, par contre si tu pourrais libérer Anne, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Sans même tourner un regard vers moi il commença son , Kiki et moi nous lancions des regards.

_Fais quelque chose ! _grondait le mien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est un putain de magicien ! Il est armé ! _répondait le sien.

Battue, je soupirai. Oui, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre patiemment que le temps passe.

-Bon, alors, où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Ha-Ha ! Je le savais ! Il était pommé, le gamin !

-Tu ne sais pas où tu es ? s'étonna Christelle.

\- Non, alors répondez à ma question, ordonna-t-il. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- En France ? proposa Christelle sans détacher son regard des yeux gris d'orage du garçon.

Et merde... Elle allait finir hypnotisée, elle qui était déjà fan du personnage...

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez pas...

\- Français ? crachai-je, espèce de blaireau, on parle français ! C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire d'où tu sors au lieu de...

\- Blocklang » souffla Drago.  
Une lumière blanche jailli de la baguette pour venir me couper la parole, ma langue collée au palais je me débattais en poussant des gémissements.  
J'étais ridicule, autant abandonner...

-Je disais donc, reprit-il après avoir savouré sa victoire sur moi d'un regard en biais accompagné d'un sourire narquois, vous pourriez peut-être me préciser où est-ce que je me trouve...

\- Tu es à Paris, chez Anne, hum...  
Si jamais elle allait plus loin nous risquions d'avoir des problèmes... De groooos problèmes, s'il se rendait compte qu'il sortait d'un livre, livre qui était justement exposé dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

De quelle époque sortait-il ? Il paraissait jeune, et le fait que son visage me soit inconnu parce qu'il ne ressemble pas au garçon du film, c'était déstabilisant... Peut-être que Christelle, elle, saurait dire quel âge il avait, elle avait bien été capable de le reconnaître alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas me donner son âge ?

-Pourquoi parlez-vous anglais ? demanda-t-il.

C'était ça le problème, mon bonhomme.

_On_ ne parlait pas _anglais_, mais lui nous parlait dans un français parfait depuis toute à l'heure... Peut-être sortait-il de l'adaptation française du livre, après tout... Haha !

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? l'interrogea Christelle

\- J'ai trouvé un sort dans un vieux livre, la seule chose qu'il y avait d'indiquée à son propos était qu'il permettait de nous mener vers des horizons meilleurs.

Des horizons meilleurs ? Le petit Drago avait eu un petit coup de déprime ? Pauuuvre chou ! Je me souvenais à présent des images du film : Drago, le personnage torturé, dans des WC (et oui on ne peut pas toujours avoir la classe) en train de pleurer.

Scène que Christelle avait trouvée tellement poignante qu'elle avait bien dû mettre sur pause le film pendant dix minutes pour m'expliquer comment été montrée la faiblesse et la sensibilité du personnage, et à quel point il est pris au piège par Voldemort à qui il doit prouver sa valeur tout en craignant pour la vie de sa mère, alors qu'il n'est pas un tueur et ne veut pas commettre l'irréparable… Blablabla, je m'égare ! Mais au moins peut-être qu'il avait finalement dégoté ce sort en espérant sortir de la merde dans laquelle il s'était trouvé ?

Donc... A l'heure qu'il est, dans la tête de Drago : Lord Voldemort était sûrement encore en place... A moins que ce ne soit à sa chute.

-Lyooor ooeeeooo eeeoooo eeeen iiiii ? » tentais-je.

Christelle et Drago se tournèrent vers moi, surpris de me voir, peut-être qu'ils m'avaient finalement oubliée ?

-Oui, je pensais à ça aussi, acquiesça Christelle, il est sûrement encore en vie...

Elle m'avait compris ?! Oui je demandais bien si Lord Voldemort été encore en vie. Quoi vous n'aviez pas deviné ? Vous n'avez jamais parlé le blocklang, vous ? Petits joueurs...

-De qui parlez-vous ? questionna Drago

\- Non, de personne, mentit Christelle avec petit sourire aux lèvres. Donc peut-être que tu souhaites retourner chez toi, non ? Nous pourrions t'aider ? N'est-ce pas, maintenant que tu as le ventre bien rempli ?

\- Je veux juste comprendre où est-ce que je me trouve, lança-t-il, un air malsain peint sur le visage, cet endroit est assez intéressant, vous n'avez pas eu l'air plus surprises que ça de ma magie et surtout -il se tourna vers Christelle- comment as-tu su qui j'étais ? Je suis connu chez les Moldus ? A moins que vous ne soyez pas les Moldues que vous prétendez être ? »

Bah quoi, ça ne se voit pas ? Nous sommes de vaillantes combattantes de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Rends-toi, misérable Serpentard !

« _Finite_ » souffla-t-il

Mes bras et mes jambes s'effondrèrent brutalement sur le sol alors que je poussai un grondement de soulagement :

-Aaaah, bah c'est pas trop tôt.  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre debout et se plaça devant moi, prêt à lancer un nouveau sort. Se tournant vers Christelle, il ajouta : « Un Doloris pour commencer, peut-être que tu avoueras quelque chose ? »

Humm, nooon ? Mauvaise idée !

-Je..., commença mon amie en me regardant paniquer.

Gé-ni-al ! Il fallait qu'on tombe sur un des détraqués du bouquin ! En rencontrant Sirius, Christelle nous aurait épargné beaucoup de peines, la première étant…Oh non ! Malefoy plissait les yeux, il fixait à présent la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière moi. Sérieusement ?! Ce type ne pouvait pas avoir une aussi bonne vue ! C'était impossible ! Nous laissant sur place, il dépassa mon fauteuil de lecture qui se trouvait le plus à gauche de la cheminée dans le salon pour s'avancer vers l'étagère qui portait les romans.

-Des livres sur Harry Potter ? Vous le connaissez ? nous interrogea-t-il.

Il saisit le premier livre et commença à le feuilleter. Au fur et à mesure que les pages passaient, son visage se tendait, tandis que ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise, on y voyait même luire un petit peu de…de folie ?

-Comment vous avez-vous obtenu ce livre ? reprit-il. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce sont mes mots, mes paroles exactes... Vous n'étiez pas là... Comment avez-vous pu ?

Se tournant vers les autres livres, il paraissait à présent effrayé. Tirant un à un les tomes de l'étagère, il attrapa le dernier et poussa un juron.

-Ce n'est même pas encore arrivé !

Il agrippa Christelle par le bras, la tira vers lui.

-Vous êtes des devineresses ? Que savez-vous du futur ? Vous avez vu la fin de Voldemort ? demandait-il en la secouant.

Effarée, mon amie tentait de se dégager alors qu'il agitait dangereusement sa baguette devant son visage.

-Je te ramène à Voldemort, tu seras la preuve de ce que j'ai trouvé, annonça-t-il.

Christelle me regarda, effrayée, puis se débâtit plus brutalement, tentant de le pousser ou de s'écarter. Mais Malefoy ne semblait même pas dérangé par Christelle qui essayer à présent de lui mordre la main pour se libérer de son étreinte. Il pointa sa baguette vers ma cheminée il commença à réciter une formule. Longue, bien trop longue pour les sorts que j'avais eu l'habitude d'entendre dans les films et les livres.

Une porte apparut de nulle part.

Je me précipitai sur Christelle l'attrapant par le bras, tentant de faire céder Drago. Un long frisson parcourut mon dos lorsque je croisai son regard meurtrier. Entre les pleurs et les cris que je poussais en essaynt de délivrer mon amie qui s'agitait, j'entendis le sort.

« _Sectumsempra_ »

Je ne le connaissais pas... Au regard paniqué de Christelle, je compris qu'elle devait le connaître et que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Une douleur abominable m'atteint à l'épaule alors que je me sentais tomber en arrière.

-Anne ! hurla Christelle.

La douleur lancinante me fit perdre le contrôle, ma vision se brouilla. Seules les pulsations de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles, la voix de Christelle et celle de Drago me semblaient étrangement lointaines.

Ma main se posa sur mon épaule. Du sang...Des quantités énormes de sang...

Agitant les yeux dans tous les sens pour rester consciente, j'observai la porte qui se trouvait toujours devant moi. Christelle et Drago avaient disparus.

Il fallait que je la retrouve, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, et surtout je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas seule dans mon appartement...

Rampant jusqu'à l'étrange ouverture je passais la porte.

Mes yeux se fermaient. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je crois que l'on appelle ça l'instinct de survie, mes forces semblaient me revenir tandis que mon cœur s'affolait.

Un étrange couloir comportant une multitude de portes s'étirait à l'infini devant moi.

Malgré mon regain d'énergie, la douleur pulsait toujours dans mon épaule et si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais perdre conscience dans cet endroit et mourir...

Mourir...

Je ne sentais même plus le froid, oubliant les frissons qui agitaient mon corps, faisaient claquer mes dents. Je marchais le long des portes vitrées en lançant à coup d'œil à travers chacune. Finalement je m'arrêtais devant l'une d'entre elles.

Un paysage de parc enneigé, plongé dans la nuit et simplement éclairé par la magnifique pleine lune. Un château se dressait au milieu de l'étrange tableau. Alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte je réalisai que je ne voyais pas n'importe quel château : c'était Poudlard.

Ni tenant plus, je poussai la poignée et je franchis le seuil. Poudlard, me voilà !

L'air me manquait, il me semblait mon cœur avait pris place dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de prendre une inspiration normale. Une bourrasque de vent souffla autour de moi, faisant tourbillonner mes cheveux alors que mes sensations passaient du chaud au froid. Le calvaire cessa, mes bronches furent libérées, mes genoux cédèrent sous mon poids et je sentis la neige me brûler les mollets.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là, agenouillée dans la neige, le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée.

Quelle journée merdique.

Un étrange hurlement me sortit de ma torpeur, me rappelant la douleur de mon épaule et le peu de force qu'il me restait. L'inquiétude grandissante, je me demandais inlassablement où était passée Christelle, si elle était seulement dans les alentours. Je levais les yeux et parcouru du regard le paysage, il n'y avait rien, juste le château et l'imposante pleine lune.

Je me redressais en m'appuyant à un des nombreux arbres qui m'entouraient, je devais être à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pas dans la neige devant moi, ou du moins pas qui puisse dater de la minute ou voire de l'heure. Christelle n'était pas par là. Elle et Malefoy avaient dû passer par une autre porte dans ce fichu couloir.

Tanguant sur mes jambes, je me demandais comment étais-je censée rejoindre le château ? Je ne l'atteindrais jamais, il était bien trop loin...

Et voilà, j'allais mourir simplement d'hypothermie, dans un autre monde, au milieu du parc !

Tentant tout de même de faire trois pas, je finis par m'écrouler d'épuisement. Les yeux mi-clos, je ne fixais plus que mon sang qui colorait joliment la neige.

Mes pensées auraient peut-être du se diriger vers mes proches, les personnes que j'aimais, mais finalement, je préférai penser à la ressemblance de mon sang dans la neige avec une bonne glace pilée à la cerise...

Mes souffrances allaient disparaître, j'allais mourir sans même avoir pu flanquer une bonne raclée à cette enflure de Drago Malefoy...

Un souffle chaud me caressa le cou, c'était agréable dans ce monde de glace et de neige qui m'entourait.

Mais le liquide visqueux et chaud qui dégoulina sur ma plaie me fit grimacer, je fronçais les yeux et les ouvris péniblement. Deux iris jaunes me fixaient, tandis que d'une gueule pleine de dents acérées s'échappaient les longs filets de bave rougie du sang résultant d'une nouvelle douleur.

Ha bah oui, un loup-garou... Quand je vous disais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire, je vais finir dévorée.

Bon app' mon loulou !


	2. Je t'ai trouvé

**Je remercie grandement Lily01 et Salomé pour la correction de ce deuxième chapitre :D**

Je vous présente un second chapitre en m'excusant du manque de présentation dans le premier. Je débute et ce n'est pas simple de jouer avec le site :). Je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous pouviez laisser des commentaires constructifs qui me permettrait d'avancer :), j'accepte toutes les suggestions. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Erf, ci c'était ça être morte, il valait mieux être vivante. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, mes bras, mes jambes, mes cheveux, oui, oui même eux...

Mon épaule par contre me semblait étrangement silencieuse dans tous ses hurlements de douleurs, je n'y ressentais qu'un léger pétillement, comme si mon épaule s'était métamorphosée en Schweppes Agrume.

Je pliais mes doigts, attrapant au passage quelque chose de doux et moelleux. Peut-être que je n'étais pas morte, tout simplement dans mon lit entourée de mes peluches, que Christelle n'était jamais venue chez moi avec Drago Malefoy et que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Après plusieurs tentatives mes paupières finir par se soulever. Surprise par les taches blanches qui dansaient devant mes yeux, je fus bien tentée de les refermer aussitôt mais finalement je les gardais ouverts. Les taches prirent chacune une forme, et bientôt une étrange pièce m'apparu.

Je voyais des paravents de tissu écru tendus de chaque côté de moi, tandis qu'un lit impeccablement fait me faisait face de l'autre côté de la salle.  
Ce n'était sûrement pas chez moi. Hé ho, what did you expect ?

Une chose semblait claire, tout ceci n'était peut-être pas un rêve. Je me redressais, fis glisser mes jambes en dehors du lit et me levais, en douceur. La douleur n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement, après ce que j'avais vécu hier, tout semblait doux et agréable !

Je déglutis et secouais la tête pour faire partir le brouillard qui venait de se dresser devant mes yeux à cause de l'effort.

Le cœur serré, je commençais à marcher dans l'étrange pièce aux murs de pierre brute. Les arches du plafond se dressaient au-dessus de ma tête pour se rejoindre à la diagonale, en voûtes. Une déco très sobre ma foi !

J'étais véritablement tombée dans Harry Potter ?

Je me rapprochais d'une de fenêtre, mes doigts se glissant dans les mailles de fer, je ne rêvais pas. Les tours de l'immense château s'étendaient autour de moi, recouvertes d'un timide manteau de neige. Oscillant entre l'hystérie et la peur je me dirigeais vers l'entrée.

C'était une blague ?

Je voulais courir, courir dans les grands couloirs, je voulais admirer tous les tableaux, discuter avec chacun d'entre eux, jouer dans les escaliers, voir la Grande Salle, visiter la salle commune des Gryffondors, celle des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigles et même celle des Serpentards ! Je voulais passer à la bibliothèque admirer les rayons ! Voler ! Je voulais voler !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte pour sortir, une voix m'arrêta, m'éveillant de l'étrange transe dans laquelle je me trouvais :

-Tu devrais attendre Pomfresh, tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

Je me tournai vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Il semblait soucieux et gêné, mais surtout extrêmement fatigué. La pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec les cernes mauves qui encerclaient ses jolis yeux bruns. La finesse des traits de son visage était accentuée par sa masse de cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés en pagaille. Je me rapprochai de lui, il me disait quelque chose. J'avais l'impression de le connaître.

Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que je distinguais les cicatrices fines mais tout de même visibles à un œil attentif sur son cou et ses bras.

Non...Remus ?

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration qui ne cessait d'accélérer, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réellement lui.

-Tu vois, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, tu devrais encore te reposer, me dit-il.

Attendez... Attendez ! C'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas être avec Remus, pas alors qu'il était aussi jeune, il ne pouvait pas être aussi jeune... C'était le cas pourtant, il se tenait bien devant moi.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? chuchotais-je alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, brouillant ma vision.

-Remus, Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il surpris.

Oh, mon dieu. Mais si j'étais là, maintenant... Où était Christelle ? Elle était avec Drago, et là où je me trouvais il n'était même pas né, c'était impossible. J'étais là trente ans trop tôt !

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Elle n'était pas là. Je m'étais trompée de porte, c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas vu de traces de pas hier soir. J'étais toute seule. Elle n'était pas là, elle était avec lui, avec ce malade qui voulait la rapporter à Voldemort. Et moi j'étais là, tranquillement au chaud dans cette infirmerie !

-Avec moi, n'y avait-il pas une jeune fille ? Aux cheveux longs et sombre, elle a deux jolies fossettes quand elle sourit, elle est assez grande, de longs cils... Dis-moi que tu l'as vu ! grondais-je en me jetant sur lui.  
Je voulais faire disparaître son air surpris, je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il l'avait vu ! Qu'il l'avait vu et qu'elle était juste partie manger en attendant que je me réveille, je voulais qu'il sache de qui je parle ! Je ne voulais pas être seule ! Je ne voulais pas être toute seule...

-Hey ! tonna une voix derrière moi.  
Des mains chaudes me saisir les bras, m'écartant de Remus qui me regardait d'un air paniqué.

-Non mais ça va bien ? cria la voix.

Je ne savais pas si l'homme qui me fixait avait continué de me parler, de me disputer, mais je n'avais même pas la force de l'écouter. J'étais toute seule au beau milieu de nulle part. Christelle allait se faire éventrer par Voldemort, et je ne savais même pas comment rentrer chez moi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

Mes jambes avaient dû m'abandonner à nouveau car j'étais à genoux sur le sol, un visage juste devant moi, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on me regardait.

Je me perdis dans les yeux gris qui me fixaient. Des mèches sombres et assez longues tombaient devant eux, les camouflant légèrement. Quel dommage pour de si jolis yeux. Si profonds et emplis de colère.

Je passais ma main dans les cheveux mi-long et soyeux de la personne pour admirer son visage sans qu'il ne soit gâché par tous ses cheveux. Une peau pure et blanche, des sourcils froncés qui marquait de la surprise et du mécontentement, un nez assez long et pourtant fin. Une mâchoire un peu brute, mais pas carrée, recouvertes de quelques poils sombres. Mais surtout, le plus beau dans ce visage était ses yeux, ses yeux si gris et si purs. On pouvait si perdre si facilement.

-Calme-toi Sirius, elle est sous le choc ! dit une autre voix.

J'écarquillais les yeux et m'écartais brutalement du jeune homme en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire.

Les quatre nouveaux venus me fixaient étrangement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Une fille rousse se plaça à mes côtés et m'aida à me redresser.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. Je m'appelle Lily, les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient retrouvés dans la neige cette nuit, tout va bien ?

\- Cette fille est folle Lily, laisse-la ! cracha Sirius en se rapprochant de Remus.

Oui j'étais folle, je devais être en train de rêver, ça ne se pouvait autrement, je ne pouvais pas être face aux Maraudeurs. C'était un blague, tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas vrai, on me faisait une blague, une énorme blague, un scénario ! Nyx is watching you ? Où sont les caméras ! Où elles sont ?!

Je m'étais collée au mur, tentant d'apercevoir dans les coins les objets de malheurs.  
Oui bien sur c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être les vrais Maraudeurs. Mais qu'est-ce que je disais, il n'y avait pas de vrais maraudeurs ! Ce n'était qu'un livre ! Un putain de bouquin !

-Hey, ça va ? demanda le garçon un peu plus petit que les autres.

Ses joues étaient un peu épaisses mais il n'avait absolument la tête effroyable qu'il avait dans le film. Son regard était même rempli de compassion, contrairement à celui de Sirius...

Mon dieu qu'avais-je fait...

-Je... commençais-je en me redressant, je m'appelle Anne.

Qu'étais-je censée faire maintenant ? Demander de l'aide à Dumbledore était la meilleure chose à faire, il pourrait sans aucun doute m'aider à retrouver mon amie. Mais même si j'y arrivais, je devrais affronter Drago, et peut-être même me retrouver face à la seconde guerre des sorciers, c'était là-bas qu'elle était. Mais comment étais-je censée faire ? Je n'étais qu'une simple Moldue.

-Enchanté Anne, je suis James Potter ! lança le garçon qui se tenait derrière Lily.

Il avait un visage que j'aurais pu qualifier de banal si jamais il n'y avait pas eu cet immense sourire chaleureux affiché sur ses lèvres.  
Je me surpris même à répondre timidement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme dans un uniforme d'infirmière des vieilles années, ah non... Celui du monde des sorciers.

-Et bien, il y a en a de l'agitation ici ! Je pars, tout le monde dort tranquillement, je reviens il y a du chahut.

\- Madame, lançais-je d'une voix rauque, il faut absolument que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous pourriez... m'aider à le rejoindre, je vous prie ?

\- Je vais l'appeler, nous allons éviter de vous faire défiler dans les couloirs dans cette tenue.

Dans cette tenue ? Je baissais les yeux sur le très élégant pyjama en coton blanc à gros boutons que l'on avait dû me mettre a mon arrivée.

Qu'avais-je d'autre de toute manière ? Lorsque Drago avait débarqué chez moi, je venais juste de me lever, je ne portais que...

-Ma robe de chambre ? demandais-je, où est-elle ?

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils et m'indiqua le côté de mon lit. Elle était là juste à côté toute propre, sans la moindre trace de sang, la magie faisait vraiment des miracles... Si seulement Christelle était là avec moi pour découvrir ce monde merveilleux. Mais là on le découvrait chacune de notre côté, et je sentais que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, comment étais-je censée la retrouver ? Dumby devrait avoir les réponses...

Remus resta à l'infirmerie pour se reposer encore mais les autres membres des Maraudeurs nous laissèrent tranquille. J'avais rejoint mon lit, tortillant mes doigts dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement ce que je pourrais expliquer au vieil homme. Devais-je lui dire toute la vérité ? De toute manière... Il allait lire en moi, il trouverait bien la solution lui-même.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui, je reculais surprise. Les autres personnages que j'avais rencontrés ne ressemblaient absolument pas aux acteurs, et là, j'étais nez à nez avec le parfait sosie du second acteur de Dumbledore. Le même sourire... Après c'est vrai qu'il est assez facile de ressembler à un Père Noël à partir du moment où l'on porte une barbe blanche et un joli chapeau. C'était sûrement la même chose pour Dumbledore.

Il salua poliment d'un geste de tête Remus et vint s'installer à côté de moi, soulevant d'une manière étrangement peu gracieuse sa robe de sorcier. Ses yeux bleus pétillants me sondèrent par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis finalement il esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'il reculait un peu sur sa chaise, prêt à discuter, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à parler il m'arrêta d'un signe de main et souffla :

-Laissez-moi le temps de comprendre.

Comprendre ? Ca y était ? Il avait lu en moi ? Mais ? Je n'avais rien senti !

-Vous venez de loin, affirma-t-il.

Sans blague ?

-Vos souvenirs à partir de l'arrivée de votre amie sont flous, reprit-il. Mais d'après ce que je vois avant cela, vous deviez être légèrement surprise.

\- Vous le saviez ? demandais-je.

\- Savoir quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'aigle.

\- Que vous ne sortez que d'un livre ?

Il se tourna vers Remus qui fronçait les sourcils et se redressa. Alors le professeur installait les paravents autour de nous je l'observais. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air vieux, dans ses mouvements tout était léger, il était tout simplement plein de vitalité !

Passant ses longues mains dans un des plis de sa robe, il en sortit un bout de bois aux formes arrondies.

Baguette.

Sort.

Mort !

Je me rendis compte lorsque je fus par terre que mon corps avait eu un mouvement de recul et que j'avais basculée. Mes mains tremblaient alors que mon esprit me semblait revenu. Je me redressais et lui fit mon plus beau sourire :

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai eu un moment d'absence.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il. _« Insonorisum Loco »_

Une légère lumière bleue s'échappa de sa baguette et disparue dans la pièce.

-Voilà, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Tout d'abord Miss, avez-vous la sensation de n'être que dans un livre ?

Avoir la sensation de n'être que dans un livre ?

Je le regardais, surprise, bien sûr que non, chacun des personnages semblait rentrer dans le moule approximatif qu'avait forgé pour notre imagination l'auteur, mais il avait de petites différences, ou du moins des différences avec la manière dont je les avais imaginés.

-L'auteur, elle viendrait d'ici ? demandais-je.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne la connais pas, et je ne sais même pas si elle existe ici. Mais, je pense qu'il y a des choses qui dépassent l'entendement, le couloir que vous avez vu, je ne crois pas que ce n'est été qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? C'était réel ?

\- Oui ! Il y avait toutes ses portes, qui donnaient sur tous ses différents endroits, des époques différentes aussi je suppose.

\- Il existe de nombreux livres sur ce genre de choses, peut-être que ce n'est finalement pas que de l'imagination.

\- De l'imagination ? demandais-je en pointant sa baguette du doigt, si ça j'étais en train de l'imaginer alors je préférai me réveiller !

\- Et que pensez-vous que je pense de vous ? me répondit-il. Vous sortez tout droit d'un endroit qui pourrait tout à fait être notre futur, et pourtant, le fait qu'il y existe ses romans sur nous, c'est impossible que les sorciers du futur laissent une telle chose arrivée, ça serait une catastrophe...

\- Mais où suis-je dans ce cas ?

\- Un autre monde ? proposa-t-il. L'homme qui est venu chez vous, ce jeune homme blond qui me parait familier, de quoi vous a-t-il parlé ?

\- D'un sort qui permettrait d'atteindre des horizons meilleurs...

\- Un sort qui ouvrirait un passage entre les mondes ?

\- Comment mettez-vous en relation horizon meilleure et mondes parallèles ?

\- On trouve souvent mieux ailleurs, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Nous devrions retrouver ce sort de toute manière, du moins pour vous ramener chez vous au plus tôt. Votre connaissance de notre futur nous mettrait tous en danger, vous y compris.  
\- Attendez, je ne veux pas juste rentrer chez moi, je dois retrouver mon amie, cette enflure la emmenée avec lui ! Je dois aller la récupérer avant que Voldemort ne lui fasse du mal !

\- Je pense que nous pourrons réfléchir à une solution, avant cela mademoiselle, rendez-vous compte que je risque d'avoir du mal à retrouver un sort avec juste une description aussi légère...

\- Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange... La formule était longue, extrêmement longue.

\- De la très vieille magie... murmura-t-il l'air rêveur.

\- J'espère pouvoir m'en souvenir... soufflai-je.

Même lui n'était pas capable de me donner la réponse que j'attendais, j'étais seule et démunie. Qu'allais-je faire tandis que Dumbledore retrouve cette formule ? Attendre ? Attendre que Christelle se fasse tuer pendant que je me faisais dorloter à l'infirmerie ?

-Nous trouverons une solution, Miss, me rassura-t-il, je ferais mon possible, en attendant essayez de vous reposer. Vous pourrez raconter votre histoire aux autres élèves, du moment que vous ne leur dites pas que vous avez lu leur futur dans un livre, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais pendant ce temps ? Je danse le French Cancan ? Je prie pour que tout aille bien pour mon amie ? C'est hors de question, je ne peux pas vivre comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle est peut-être que le point de se faire torturer à cause d'un putain de personnage de livre qu'elle a reconnue au premier coup d'œil !

\- De grâce, calmez-vous, me demanda le directeur en passant une main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Je vous ai dit que nous trouverions un moyen, je ne pourrais pas aller plus vite que je ne le veux. Il a des choses qui ne sont pas possibles. Je peux vous faire intégrer une classe pour découvrir...

\- Vous foutez de moi ? crachais-je, mais bien sûr ! Profite, amuse-toi pendant que quelqu'un se fait tuer ! Dégagez, partez trouver ce sortilège ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Je plongeai mon visage dans mon coussin pour y cacher mes larmes.

-Si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit mon bureau vous est ouvert, me dit le vieil homme d'une voix plus douce. Le mot de passe est « Patacitrouille ».

Extrêmement original !

Les bruits de ses pas résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie et finirent par disparaître, me laissant seule. Mes bras saisirent l'oreiller et je le serrais si fort contre moi qu'on aurait pu croire que je voulais me fondre dans la matière moelleuse. J'étais seule, et mon amie courait un grand danger. Comment est-ce que tout ça avait-il pu arriver ?

Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, j'allais finir par me réveiller, tout allait s'améliorer, je serais de nouveau dans mon lit, cette fois Christelle ne sonnerait pas chez moi avec ce foutu Drago Malefoy, elle viendrait juste pour que l'on regarde les huit Harry Potter à la suite, en gloussant comme des idiotes jusqu'à l'aube, nous goinfrant de pizzas, de glace et de pop corn. Je ne me blesserais pas. Mes parents rentreraient et nous reprendrions une vie normale.

Oui c'est ça, je vais me réveiller. Tout va bien se passer...

Je ne sais combien de temps je divaguais mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ma bouche était pâteuse et mon corps me semblait mou. La lumière avait presque disparue, tout était sombre, trop sombre. Je rabattis la couette à mes pieds et me redressais pour bouger les paravents qui m'entouraient, mais je m'arrêtais lorsque je croisais son regard.

Deux yeux rouge sang me fixaient. La face aplatie de l'homme chauve se redressa doucement. Ses lèvres déformées d'un sourire laissaient apparaître des dents pointues comme des crochets de serpent. Sa cape noire, déchirée par endroit se redressa doucement vers moi, de longs doigts squelettiques se dressèrent comme s'il essayait de me toucher.

Il ricana froidement, alors que ses pupilles reptiliennes étaient toujours posées sur moi. L'air s'était alourdi, ma respiration devint haletante, mon cœur entama sa course frénétique.

\- Je t'ai trouvé...


	3. Réveilles-toi, c'est pas une fanfic ici

Salutation, merci aux personnes qui me suivent :)

**Merci à Lily01 et Salomé pour leur correction :)**

* * *

Complètement perdue, Christelle regarda autour d'elle. L'air humide et la couleur flamboyante des feuilles indiquaient que l'automne pointait son nez... Pourtant, habillée de sa tenue légère elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait due être en plein mois de mai.

Secouant la tête dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses idées elle gémit de douleur. Son crâne allait exploser. Et si seulement c'était l'unique problème ! Tous ses membres lui donnaient la sensation d'être passés dans une machine à laver.

Les yeux clos, le visage dans les mains, elle tentait de se souvenir.

Il y avait d'abord eu ce sort qui avait fusé vers Anne, puis il y avait eu tout ce sang. Ensuite Drago l'avait attrapée et ils avaient couru dans un étrange couloir où défilaient des dizaines de portes en verre, qui affichaient chacune un paysage différent. Drago avait bondi confiant au travers de l'une des portes sans même se soucier d'elle.

Puis tout était devenu noir.

Elle se redressa comme elle put, plissant les yeux pour essayer de limiter la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Juste à côté d'elle, le corps du blond était roulé en boule. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit bout de prairie entouré par une épaisse forêt, au bout milieu de nulle part.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le réveiller, l'image d'Anne baignant dans son sang lui revint en mémoire.

« _Sectumsempra_ » avait-il dit.

Son amie ne s'était pas tout de suite effondrée, elle avait écarquillé les yeux, ouvert la bouche, puis elle était tombée à la renverse comme une poupée de chiffon. Les paupières grandes ouvertes, les pupilles vidées de vie.

Christelle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Son héros avait tué sa meilleure amie.

Le livre reposait prêt de lui, entrouvert, les pages légèrement cornées, la boue enduisant la couverture.

Son héros l'avait enlevée pour la livrer à Voldemort. Si jamais _il_ apprenait qu'elle existait, qu'elle connaissait son futur, qu'arriverait-il ?! Elle attrapa l'épais livre et commença à s'éloigner.

Perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, seule, sans la moindre idée de se qu'elle devait faire : elle s'éloigna.

Alors qu'elle allait passer entre les arbres, une main la saisit par le bras. Surprise mais prête à tout pour s'échapper elle se dégagea et se mise à courir.

\- Reviens ! cracha la voix.  
Drago ! Il s'était réveillé !

Passant entre les branchages serrés des arbres, tenant contre sa poitrine le livre prémonitoire, elle tentait de lui échapper.

La course n'était pas sa qualité première mais l'adrénaline ne cessait de grimper, provoquant une étrange chaleur dans tous ses muscles, faisant oublier toute douleur et même sa peur. Elle devait fuir. Négligeant les fines branches qui lui griffaient le visage, elle en écarta une plus grande et la relâcha sur Drago qui ne s'attendant pas à cette feinte et se retrouva propulsé en arrière, se tenant le nez.

-Espèce de sale... commença-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

N'ayant plus le choix, Christelle abandonna sa fuite et se prépara à affronter le sorcier de face avant de lui laisser l'occasion d'attaquer.

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui assignant un violent coup de livre au visage avant de lui attraper le poignet pour le désarmer. Il tenta de s'écarter, surpris de l'ennemie qui se trouvait à califourchon sur lui, pesant de tout son poids pour le maintenir au sol. Parvenant à maîtriser les mains de la jeune fille qui le griffait, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle lui morde brutalement la paume. Sous l'effet de la douleur il lâcha prise sur sa baguette.

Avant que Drago n'ait le temps de réagir, Christelle s'était jeté sur la baguette, relevée et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

Mais Drago toujours à terre l'attrapa par les jambes et la fit regagner le sol. Alors qu'il tentait de la contrôler, elle écarta l'une de ses jambes et lui administra un agressif coup de pied dans le visage. Un bruit sourd retentit et du sang gicla sur ses tennis blanches et sur le visage presque aussi pâle de Malefoy.

\- Putain mais c'est pas possible ! Mon nez, bordel ! gronda-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait en un flot continu jusque dans sa bouche.

Christelle se redressa vers lui, le menaçant avec sa propre baguette qu'elle pointa fermement vers lui.

\- Ne fais pas un geste ! conseilla-t-elle.

\- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Lâche ça...

\- Je ne rigole pas... annonça-t-elle de la voix la plus sûre qu'elle parvenait à produire.

Il les avait bien prises pour des sorcières, Anne et elle, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas peur d'elle ? Même si elle, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire, ni comment...

Christelle regarda le bâton qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, la fameuse baguette en aubépine de son personnage de roman préféré. Les yeux plissés dans sa réflexion, elle se mit à se mordiller les lèvres, trahissant son stress.

Envisageant de détruire la baguette, elle s'arrêta en repensant à toutes les fanfictions qu'elle avait pu lire. Drago s'emporterait dans une colère folle ; et elle serait incapable de faire ami-ami avec lui par la suite. Étant la seule personne avec elle dans ce monde inconnu, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de s'en faire immédiatement un ennemi.

\- Fais quelque chose, devineresse ! gronda-t-il la coupant dans ses théories.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et baissa son « arme ». N'étant plus en joue, Drago se détendit et glissa ses mains dans ses poches dans une attitude faussement décontractée.

\- Sérieusement ? Rends-moi ma baguette, tu ne pourras pas me battre physiquement...

\- Comme viens de le prouver notre précédent affrontement, fit-elle remarqué en indiquant du regard la trace rouge du bouquin qu'il arborait fièrement sur son front et son nez ensanglanté. Mon cher, je pense que nous pourrions mettre au point une entente.

\- Une entente ? Je suis en position de force, pourquoi devrais-je faire des concessions ?!

\- Je détiens ta baguette, alors ta position de force on en reparlera, de plus je pourrais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait à mon amie... Alors maintenant je te propose, nous sommes tous les deux dans la merde, as-tu la moindre idée d'où nous nous trouvons ?

A cette question, il fronça les sourcils et leva ses yeux d'un gris perle si pur vers le ciel, puis son regard redescendit sur les arbres avant de se planter dans celui de Christelle qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

Son nez la picotait, en face d'elle le personnage... Pardon, la personne qu'elle admirait, était bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, ce qui la troublait.

Elle s'égara dans le ciel d'orage des yeux du jeune homme, puis définit ses traits fins, comme ceux d'une sculpture grecque. Ce visage divin au teint d'albâtre était encadré par des mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Christelle détailla sa bouche charnue qui était étirée sur ses dents parfaites en un large sourire suffisant. Malefoy avait l'air orgueilleux et fier.

Pardon ? Fier ? Comment pouvait-il être fier ?

\- Alors finis de me mater ? demanda-t-il en retenant un éclat de rire qui fit briller ses yeux. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi sensible à mes charmes, devineresse, sinon j'en aurais usé bien avant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

D'un mouvement lent il sortit les mains de ses poches et se rapprocha progressivement de moi, comme un fauve qui va se jeter sur sa proie. Son sourire était à présent devenu charmeur, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de désir.  
Christelle ne parvint pas à maintenir la distance entre eux, en reculant elle heurta le tronc froid d'un arbre. Elle était incapable de détacher son regard de l'envoûtante créature qui se rapprochait d'elle, il était hors de question qu'elle ne perde ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde du magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour qu'elle sente la chaleur émanant de lui, il saisit son menton du bout des doigts, et lui redressa en douceur la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel.  
Sensuellement, il rabattît une des mèches brunes et ondulées de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien.

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux l'observer sans avoir à loucher, mais sentant la main adroite du jeune homme descendre le long de son bras vers la baguette, elle réagit rapidement et avec le plus de force que lui permettait la faible distance, lui envoyant un magistral coup de poing bien placé au niveau de son nez blessé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer un flot d'injures à son égard, elle cracha :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en faisant ça ? Que ta douce odeur de lavande allait altérer ma façon de penser, réveilles-toi, on n'est pas dans une fanfic.

Elle s'écarta vivement du garçon qui se tenait douloureusement le visage.

Non, elle n'était certainement pas dans une fanfic, mais elle allait utiliser tout ce qu'elle savait grâce à celles-ci pour manipuler Drago et obtenir de lui tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Rentrer chez elle et sauver Anne.


	4. Patacitrouille

Un autre chapitre :) **Encore passé sous la correction de Salomé et Liily01 :)**

Nous retrouvons ici Anne pour continuer son aventure chez les maraudeurs.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, seule, pas d'yeux rouges, pas de méchant pas beau Voldemort. Juste là, toute seule dans l'infirmerie.

Enfin presque seule, puisque depuis le lit voisin mon camarade d'agonie ronflait paisiblement.

Je me redressais, mon corps n'ayant plus rien de douloureux, je pouvais me mouvoir comme je le voulais. Il n'y avait que mon esprit qui me semblait complètement en chantier. Et s'il y avait fallu y faire le ménage les aspirateurs et chiffons étaient inutiles, il y aurait fallu une grosse tractopelle...

Le froid s'insinuait sous mon hideux pyjama que je resserrais contre ma poitrine avant de sortir du lit. Si l'air me paraissait frisquet, les pierres au sol étaient carrément gelées.

Ils auraient au moins pu foutre de la moquette...

Je me rapprochais de la fenêtre depuis laquelle j'avais déjà observée le paysage la veille. Pourquoi regarder de nouveau ? Pour me persuader que j'étais bien là ? Que je n'étais pas juste dans une foutue reconstitution en papier mâché ?

Mes yeux caressèrent les tours aux toits pointus de l'immense bâtiment qui s'étendait face à moi. Si c'était du carton, c'était franchement bien fait...

Tss... J'étais bien là et dans la merde jusqu'en haut du cou. Christelle était loin de moi et en danger. Avec ce blondinet prétentieux et l'autre humain-serpent-visqueux-sans nez...

Je regardais l'eau du lac qui miroitait les doux rayons de soleil d'un horaire qui m'était inconnu. Aucun nuage à l'horizon et de la neige au sol. Parmi le parterre pur et blanc je voyais de petites taches noires se détacher, se déplacer. Des gens. Des élèves de Poudlard en chair et en os, qui jouaient insouciamment dans la poudreuse.

C'était ici, le lieu de mes nombreux rêves. J'aurais été tellement heureuse... Si seulement, si seulement elle avait été avec moi, ou qu'au moins je sois persuadée qu'elle était en sécurité.

La retrouver...Dumbledore avait dit qu'il chercherait le sortilège, je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais irait-il assez rapidement ?

D'ailleurs, je fis de petits ronds de mon épaule qui fonctionnait parfaitement. Il fallait que j'aille le retrouver et que je lui propose mon aide, je lui serais sans aucun doute utile. J'étais capable de lire quand même.

Mais... Parcourir les couloirs du château dans cette tenue ? Sans savoir où me rendre ?

L'infirmière étant absente, le seul espoir de m'échapper de ces lieux était... Mes yeux tombèrent sur Remus qui ronflait.

Son visage affichait une expression de calme étrange. Surtout lorsque je me remémorais la monstrueuse créature que j'avais eu face à moi la dernière fois.

A pas de loup, c'est le cas de le dire, je m'approchais du lycanthrope et une fois accroupie à côté de son lit, je lui enfonçai mon index dans la joue.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, je recommençais. Encore... et encore... et encore !

\- Gné, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Après m'avoir identifiée comme étant celle que j'étais, il écarquilla les yeux, se redressa brutalement sur ses coussins en essuyant d'un mouvement de poignet la bave qui aurait pu se trouver sur son menton.

\- Coucou ! lançais-je d'un ton enjoué. J'espère que tu as bien dormi !

\- Hum, oui... répondit-il, l'air suspicieux et la voix encore rauque de sommeil en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je pourrais te demander un service ?

Il sembla réfléchir à ma question puis haussa des épaules en me faisant mine de continuer.

\- Il faudrait que je trouve le bureau du directeur, mais... Pas forcément dans cette tenue, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?

\- Je pense que ça doit pouvoir se faire, me dit-il simplement alors que l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage disparaissait pour laisser place à un sourire amical.

Me tortillant derrière les rideaux je passais la jupe grisâtre du second uniforme de Lily. D'aspect austère, constitué d'une chemise blanche recouverte par un gilet chiné sombre abordant quelques coutures aux couleurs rouge et or de sa maison, il avait au moins l'avantage d'être large et confortable.

Après avoir enfilé les collants j'allais glisser mes pieds dans les chaussures noires plates lorsque...

\- Hum... lançais-je.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiétait Lily en s'accrochant au paravent qui m'avait permis de conserver mon intimité devant le groupe des Maraudeurs qui attendaient patiemment au pied du lit de Lupin.

\- Je me demandais Lily, en taille de chaussures, tu fais du combien ?

\- 38 ? Il y a un problème ?

Je tirais lentement le paravent, découvrant à tous mes joues rougies et une expression qui devait être assez comique.

\- Je... fais du 41, avouais-je difficilement comme si c'était la pire honte.

Je scrutais les visages des personnes me faisant face et mon regard s'arrêta sur celui de Sirius Black, si froid la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, qui se fendait d'un sourire.

Il baissa la tête comme pour se cacher et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- C'est bon, pas besoin de te cacher ! grondais-je à son égard.

\- Nous aurions, haha, peut-être du lui filer un de nos uniformes finalement, parvint-il à dire entre deux hoquets.

\- Très drôle, soupira Remus d'un air blasé.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un sort, je ne sais pas moi, _Patatum agrandum_, ou un truc dans le style ? m'impatientais-je.

Cette fois ce fut trop, Sirius due se tenir le ventre et s'accrocher au lit pour ne pas tomber tandis que James le rejoignait. Même Remus, Peter et Lily affichait un sourire.

Finalement la rousse renifla et dit aux deux zigoteaux :

\- Arrêtez de rire... Ce n'est pas si drôle !

\- Pas … Si drôle ? s'exclama Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.

\- _Patatum_... _agrandum_... chuchota James comme il put.

Cette fois tout le monde parti dans de grands éclats de rire.

Pendant une seconde, tous ces visages souriants aux yeux remplis de larmes qui me regardaient chaleureusement me firent oublier la disparition de mon amie et le calvaire dans lequel j'étais plongée. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je m'autorisais à rire légèrement.

\- Je... je vais... te patatumer James... Attention ! gronda Sirius en levant les mains vers James.

Cette fois se fut trop et je joignis leurs rires, allègre.

Après ce petit moment d'égarement, les uns essuyaient leurs larmes tandis que les autres se raclaient la gorge.

Remus me fit glisser une paire de pantoufles grisâtres :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être porter ça jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, il n'y a pas grand monde le dimanche matin qui traîne dans les couloirs.

Je le remerciais et folle de joie, je glissais mes pieds gelés dans les chaussons douillets. Tandis que j'admirais mon accoutrement, un silence pesant s'installa dans l'infirmerie.

Finalement, Sirius le rompit en m'interrogeant d'une voix incertaine :

\- Hey, on se demandait... D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Les muscles de mes épaules se tendirent dans un frisson de malaise.

Je baissais les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je n'en avais moi-même pas la moindre idée, j'étais juste pommée dans un monde qui m'était pratiquement inconnu, et j'avais besoin de repartir, car mon amie était menacée de mort.

\- Je ne viens pas vraiment d'ici, bafouai-je. J'ai été embarquée dans une sale histoire par quelqu'un qui vient d'ici...

\- Une sale histoire, réfléchit Lily. Ne me dit pas que... Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, dis-je dans une grimace.

L'angoisse me montait à la gorge. Que pouvais-je leur dire ? Coucou, je ne viens pas de ce monde, je connais à tous votre futur probable, je sais que le petit garçon timide juste à côté de vous est un allié de Vous-Savez-Qui, que vous allez tous mourir sans jamais vivre plus heureux.

Oui c'était pas mal comme discours.

\- Ce type venant d'ici, il m'a amené ici, et m'a abandonné. Sauf qu'il a embarqué avec lui ma meilleure amie, et que seul un sort me permettra de la retrouver, alors je vais aller aider Dumby pour trouver ce sort.

\- Dumby ? s'étrangla Remus en levant un sourcil sûrement surpris de l'impolitesse de ma formule.

\- De quel sort s'agit-il ? osa demander Peter.

\- Un sort qui permettrait de rejoindre des horizons meilleurs, mais je n'en sais pas plus, pour tout vous dire je ne connais pas grand-chose à la magie... Et je crois que c'est une magie ancienne.

\- Tu as pourtant l'air d'en connaître un rayon... dit James

\- C'est compliqué ! Bon, c'est par quel chemin ? demandais-je en me rapprochant de la porte.

Si je m'étais promenée dans un cloître j'aurais sûrement eu la même sensation, les voûtes de la galerie qui se croisaient au-dessus de nos têtes arboraient de fines sculptures. La lumière timide chatouillait le couloir au travers de grandes vitres striées de métal.

De l'autre côté des fenêtres s'étalait un paysage à couper le souffle.

\- C'est pas mal, non ? me dit amicalement Lily en me voyant admirer le parc tout recouvert de blanc.

\- J'aime beaucoup, ça donne envie de se promener partout, de jouer dans la neige...

\- On pourrait faire ça si tu veux, on s'avancerait sur nos devoirs de lundi pendant que tu discutes avec Dumbledore, tu n'aurais qu'à venir nous chercher à la bibliothèque. On pourra te faire visiter le château.

\- Je... je dois surtout m'occuper de retrouver mon amie, murmurais-je d'une petite voix, lorsqu'elle sera avec moi, ça serait avec joie.

Son visage s'attrista en me regardant puis d'un signe de tête m'invita à reprendre la route. Remus était resté à l'infirmerie car il était toujours fatigué et d'après ces amis il resterait encore quelques jours afin de récupérer.

Devant nous James et Sirius semblaient en plein débat, tandis que Peter répliquait de tant à autre quelque chose à ses amis.

Les brides de leur conversation permis à Lily de me souffler, avec une mine grave : « Quidditch ». Le Quidditch, les balais volants. J'en avais terriblement envie, découvrir les airs. Monter sur un balai, cela semblait à la fois tellement génial et terrifiant.

L'arrêt du groupe me sortit de mes pensées, nous étions finalement devant la statue de la gargouille absolument horrible.

\- N'oublie pas, on sera à la bibliothèque ! lança Lily avec un sourire timide.

\- Pour tes affaires, commençais-je.

\- Gardes les, me coupa-t-elle, tant que tu en as besoin, je suis désolée je n'avais en double qu'un uniforme, je porte mes affaires de repos et le reste était à laver.

\- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça convient parfaitement ! J'ai toujours rêvé de porter les couleurs de Gryffondor !

À cette phrase elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse, mais ne chercha pas à en comprendre plus, elle haussa des épaules et me dit :

\- N'hésite vraiment pas à nous rejoindre après ton entrevue avec le Directeur. Je suis préfète-en-chef alors c'est de mon devoir de te venir en aide. À toute suite !

\- A plus ! me dirent les trois garçons en me faisant un signe de main tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

Ils partaient déjà. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Qu'ils me tiennent bien gentiment la porte ?

Fixant la monstrueuse créature de pierre qui se trouvait devant moi, je murmurais d'une voix hésitante : « Patacitrouille ».

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié(e), je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation !

Mireillelabeille à votre service, tout commentaire constructif est apprécié !


	5. Attendez ! Je peux tout vous expliquer !

Salutation, voici une nouvelle partie de l'aventure de Christelle.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Encore merci à mes correctrices ! :D  
**

* * *

Ils se faisaient à présent face et se fixaient intensément. Christelle se tenait le visage dans les mains, mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres qui n'allaient pas tarder à saigner si elle continuait comme ça.

Malefoy lui, s'évertuait à avoir l'air parfaitement serein, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les jambes tendues devant lui, le visage décontracté. Pourtant Christelle distinguait une légère ride d'anxiété au-dessus de ses sourcils, il était aussi piégé qu'elle ne l'était.

Il aurait très bien plus se jeter sur elle, mais n'étant pas au courant qu'elle n'avait aucune magie, il s'était contenté, après leurs échanges plutôt brutaux de s'asseoir en attendant patiemment les termes de la trêve qu'elle allait proposer.

\- Je veux savoir où nous sommes, quelle époque, et j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences de tes actes.

Le visage du blond se déforma dans la surprise.

\- Nous sommes en 1997, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes...

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu nous as bien ramené chez toi... demanda-t-elle incertaine

\- Je sais reconnaître mon monde, cracha-t-il, Tu devrais nous faire transplaner jusqu'à une ville.

\- Je n'en ferais rien, nous allons marcher et nous nous sortirons de cette forêt lorsque nous le voudront, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Arg, on dirait Miss-je-sais-tout lorsque tu parles comme ça.

\- Justement, je sais tout, murmura-t-elle avec une voix sûre tandis qu'elle caressait la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait encore serré contre elle.

Sa gorge s'était serrée, voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas pour se moquer de son prétendu don elle devait s'être sacrement améliorée pour mentir...

Tant qu'elle garderait ce livre, elle compromettrait l'avenir de ce monde, et le sien... Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le détruire complètement, mais là dans cette forêt humide il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui lui semblait faisable.

Entendant son ventre gronder, Drago redressa la tête et chuchota dans un rire discret :

\- Tu pourrais nous faire apparaître à manger dans ce cas, et de quoi se réchauffer, à moins que tu ne prévoies de nous tuer tous les deux ?

\- Ca serait une bonne chose, une menace de moins, non ?

Le ciel s'était assombri et une bruine glacée lui caressait désagréablement le cou. Remontant son pull comme elle le pouvait, ses pensées se redirigèrent vers Anne.

Son amie n'était pas faible, mais avec le sort que Drago lui a jeté, elle s'est sans doute vidée de son sang.

Les paupières closes, Christelle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se redonner du courage. L'attaque, tout semblait se dérouler de nouveau sous ses yeux. Prisonnière de l'étreinte de Drago, avec Anne qui luttait pour l'en dégager. Puis le Serpentard avait levé sa baguette, visant le cœur d'Anne, incantant la terrible formule. Le mouvement rapide que Christelle avait esquissé avait permis d'éviter le pire... Déviant le sort du point vital pour le rediriger vers l'épaule.

Mais il y avait eu tellement de sang...

Et les yeux sans vie de son amie alors que Drago la tirait vers la porte magique. Son visage si pâle sans la moindre expression, alors que celle-ci affichait toujours un sourire.

Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Christelle, tentait de dégager son esprit des mauvaises pensées.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se perde dans ses souvenirs, Anne ne les quitterait jamais, mais ils ne devaient pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle pensait être juste. De toute son âme et son corps, elle se battrait pour détruire ce qu'elle avait apporté avec elle dans ce monde. Il ne fallait pas rompre l'équilibre qui semblait exister.

\- Peut-on se mettre à marcher ? grogna froidement Drago, j'aimerais bien me sortir de cette fichue forêt puisque tu n'as pas l'air aussi motivé que je ne le suis...

Lentement, ses deux pupilles brunes se redressèrent vers l'océan gris, le fixant froidement, sans aucun frisson, elle dit d'un ton morne :

\- Nous allons quitter cette forêt, mais fait le moindre mouvement suspect et je te tue.

Pour souligner ses paroles elle avait redressé la baguette d'aubépine vers son propriétaire original.

Dépoussiérant son pantalon sombre d'un mouvement rapide de main, elle commença à marcher.

\- Tu ne sais même pas dans quel sens nous devrions aller, dit Drago.

\- Toujours dans le même, nous finirons bien par sortir de ce bois. Tant pis si ça nous prend plusieurs jours.

Plus de temps ils perdaient ici, plus elle retardait les retrouvailles de Drago avec ses amis Mangemorts.

En effet, d'après les dire du Serpentard ils s'étaient retrouvés en 1997, d'après le temps, ils s'approchaient d'octobre, ou novembre peut-être vu le froid. Le Ministère de la Magie devait déjà être aux mains de Voldemort, et les Mangemorts parcouraient sans aucun doute les campagnes pour rafler les Nés-Moldus en fuite... Lorsque Drago les retrouverait, le fait que Christelle lui fasse croire qu'elle est capable de faire de la magie ne suffira plus. Il lui faudra affronter un groupe de magiciens, sans aucune capacité...

Après avoir poussé un long soupir elle débuta sa marche, gardant ses sens en l'alerte, écoutant chacun des pas que faisait Drago derrière elle, si jamais il tentait de se rapprocher trop d'elle, elle aurait suffisamment de distance pour lui assener des coups de livre.

Peut-être qu'elle finirait par être même plutôt douée en coup de livre.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche rendue difficile par l'épaisseur de feuilles humides, les pieds déjà douloureux, sûrement dû à des ampoules qu'elle s'était fait en essayant de fuir, Christelle demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Pardon ?

Pour une fois la voix de Malefoy n'était pas emprunte de moquerie ou de prétention, il n'y avait que le ton de la surprise, et de l'incompréhension.

\- Aider Voldemort. Tu as beau avoir des préjugés, je ne pense pas que tu sois un meurtrier

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

« Ca dépend dans quel sens tu vois ça », pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les arbres étaient hauts et malgré l'important parterre de feuilles mortes, il en restait un certain nombre sur leur branche, camouflant une partie du ciel bleu qu'on apercevait qu'à quelques endroits.

« J'ai tué Dumbledore, je suis un meurtrier » murmura une petite voix qui coupa Christelle dans ses contemplations de nature.

Ébahie par le ton embarrassé qu'il avait employé, elle s'était même arrêtée diminuant la distance qui les séparait.  
Décidée, elle se retourna et lui fit face. Interdit, il fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que tu es loin d'être un meurtrier, dit-elle. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose se produire, tu n'aurais pas été capable de le faire.

\- Pas capable de le faire, tu insinues que je suis faible ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, pour toi, ne pas tuer quelqu'un est synonyme de faiblesse ? Je considère plutôt ça comme une qualité. Et je suis sûre que tu en as pleins d'autres !

\- Mais enfin ! Cesse de parler comme si tu savais tout de moi !

Oh, je pourrais en citer des choses que je sais sur toi, dit-elle pour elle-même, dépitée. Mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour te les dire.

Cette fois la pénombre avait emplie dans la lugubre forêt. Ne voyant pas suffisamment loin pour pouvoir se repérer, ayant les pieds douloureux et les jambes bien trop tendues, Christelle décida en se laissant tomber contre un arbre qu'il était temps de faire une longue pause.

\- On va rester ci ? Et mourir de faim et de froid jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne revienne ? cracha Drago.

\- Oui, tout à fait, dit-elle simplement en s'installant le plus confortablement possible contre l'arbre.

Elle serra contre elle le livre et la baguette, les biens les plus précieux qu'elle possédait dans ce monde.

Pourtant allait falloir qu'elle détruise le livre au plus vite. N'étant pas encore prête à se suicider pour éradiquer tous ses savoirs sur le futur de ce monde, elle se contenterait d'abord de limiter les risques.

Recouvrant le sol de sa cape, Drago s'installa douillettement juste en face d'elle. Dans l'obscurité elle distinguait encore le blanc de ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds étrangement mal coiffés, dans lesquels il ne cessait de passer la main.

Se sentant observé, il demanda :

\- Devineresse, tu profites du noir pour me mater ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il fasse noir pour le faire, fit-elle remarquer simplement sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

\- Tu comptes me séduire ?

\- Ca ne fait pas parti de mes intentions...

Elle admirait le personnage de Drago, elle en était fan, mais ce qu'elle aimait encore plus c'était les Drarry, le caractère d'Harry mettait en valeur celui de Drago, et permettait d'obtenir une atmosphère tendue et agréable.

À cette pensée elle laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- Attends, le faite de penser me séduire te fait rire ? Je n'ai pas eu pourtant l'impression que mon physique ne te déplaisait tant que ça !

\- Oh non ! Je pense que tu as le pouvoir attracteur d'un dieu grec ! rectifia-t-elle très sûre d'elle. Mais je n'ai absolument pas le désir de te séduire !

Elle imagina ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- Alors là, devineresse, je ne te comprends pas.

\- Appelle-moi Christelle, demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors là, Christelle, je ne te comprends pas.

\- Ca serait du gâchis, imagine que je parvienne à te séduire ?

\- En tant que voyante, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de rapports ? dit-il comme hypothèse. Alors tu trouves que ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de mes incroyables capacités.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux, avoua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules

\- Tu l'as vu dans ton livre c'est ça ? Est-elle jolie ?

D'après J.K. Rowling, Drago Malefoy épousait Astoria Greengrass, pour avoir le petit Scorpius, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait toujours le faire changer d'avis.

Elle ricana à cette pensée.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle ressemble à une autruche, supplia-t-il, la voix soudainement angoissée.

\- Non mais tu verras bien, et puis de toute manière tout peut changer...

Elle plissa les yeux, dans l'obscurité il lui semblait distinguer une lumière orange, comme celle d'un feu.

Son cœur se mit à accélérer, si elle parvenait à mettre le livre au feu alors elle se soulageait d'un poids. Drago qui était face à elle ne pouvait pas voir la petite lueur entre les arbres.

Si jamais elle se mettait à courir, il serait surpris mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'en courant elle parvienne à lui échapper, elle pourrait trébucher la racine d'un arbre dès les premiers pas...

Attrapant d'une main une branche longue et fine qui pourrait la guider entre les obstacles, de l'autre elle remontait sa veste et tentait de bloquer le livre et la baguette pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas lors de sa fuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Drago, suspicieux.

\- J'ai un peu froid je remontais ma veste.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Christelle qui était persuadée d'avoir était découverte fut surprise de sentir une douce chaleur sur ses épaules. Lentement, elle leva la tête vers le sorcier, qui se tenait debout et gêné à côté d'elle. Il venait de lui donner sa cape.

Déglutissant, honteuse de se qu'elle allait faire, elle regarda ses pieds.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas que tu le prennes mal, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en se levant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- De quoi ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle le repoussa lourdement et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Battant l'air devant elle avec sa branche, elle courrait, les injures de Malefoy s'élevant derrière elle.

« Crac » fit son bâton en entrant en contacte avec un tronc qu'elle évita de peu. Les pas de Malefoy se rapprochaient derrière elle. La gorge serrée, elle continuait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait malgré toutes les douleurs dans ses jambes et ses bras.

Le feu se rapprochait.

Elle s'effondra juste en face de celui-ci et lança immédiatement le livre dans le foyer.

Des flammes rouges et bleues s'élevèrent de la couverture tandis qu'elle se retroussait sur elle-même.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait ! hurla Drago qui l'avait rattrapée et regardait impuissant le livre prendre feu.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se fendirent en une grimace tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Alors qu'il commençait à la prendre en considération et être aimable avec elle, elle l'avait trahi.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Le coup fut si fort qu'elle eut le souffle coupé.

La joue brûlante et le nez douloureux elle s'était retrouvée face contre terre.

Venait-il de la frapper ?! Il s'était abaissé à des manières moldues ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, terrifiée. Elle pu alors lire le désespoir le plus total dans les yeux de Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, chuchota-t-il dans une plainte alors que les flammes dévoraient le livre.

La détresse se changea en une colère sourde sur son visage. Ses sourcils se rejoignaient à l'arête de son nez, ses yeux étaient plissés de colère tandis que ses lèvres se tordaient dans un immonde rictus de rage.

\- Espèce de sale...

Il la saisit par le col, levant le poing.

Terrifiée, en apnée, Christelle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle n'était plus qu'un témoin de la scène, de sa propre mort, pensa-t-elle.

\- Mais enfin ! s'exclama une voix inconnue.

Surpris, Drago suspendu son geste, et tourna les yeux vers les trois personnes qui leur faisaient à présent face.

Sentant la prise se desserrer sur elle, Christelle rampa au sol pour s'éloigner du jeune homme. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle vérifia que le livre n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Soulagée, elle poussa un long soupir et tourna les yeux vers les personnes qui tenaient ainsi en haleine Drago.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle détailla les trois jeunes gens.

Le premier était roux, assez grand, avec le visage recouvert de petites taches de rousseurs ; la deuxième avait de longs cheveux châtains, épais et emmêlés ; et enfin le troisième était brun, avec des yeux d'un vert étonnant, abrités derrière des lunettes rondes.

\- Drago ? s'exclama le brun en levant sa baguette rapidement.

Oubliant son nez en sang, Christelle se jeta entre lui et Malefoy, le protégeant bêtement de son corps, annonçant d'une voix tremblante :

\- Attendez, je peux tout vous expliquer


	6. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Et voici, et voilà, la suite des aventures de Anne :).

**Merci à Liily01 et Salomé pour la correction de ce chapitre :D**

* * *

Dans un bruit sourd de roches qui glissent, l'ignoble gargouille s'écarta du mur pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon taillé dans la pierre.

Après avoir grimpé sur la première marche sous la contrainte d'une force étrange, je m'accrochais au mur et étouffais un soupire de surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que l'escalier était en train de s'élever.

Des escalators ? Il aurait été plus poli de mettre un petit panneau « Attention, escalier magique, prenez garde à ne pas vous coincer les orteils ».

Réprimant un frisson tandis que l'ouverture disparaissait derrière moi, j'attendis patiemment d'arriver jusqu'en haut. L'ascension ne dura pas bien longtemps et une fois face à une large porte de bois sombre, je m'apprêtais à frapper lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit doucement dans un étrange grincement.

Grincement digne d'un vieux film d'horreur.

La gorge serrée, je pénétrais dans l'étrange bureau à l'odeur de cire et de vieux livres. Bien plus impressionnant que dans mes souvenirs (des films ou de mon imagination), la pièce au plafond haut rond était couverte de tableaux dont les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

Tous les poils dans mon dos se hérissèrent, les hommes et femmes qui me fixaient étaient inquiétants.

Installé à son bureau au centre de la pièce, Albus Dumbledore me regardait avec un grand sourire amical. Les livres de la pièce recouvraient toutes les zones qui ne contenaient pas de tableaux, et pourtant il devait bien avoir vidé tout un pan du mur pour pouvoir avoir autant de livres devant lui.

Indiquant les grimoires, il annonça :

\- Voyez, j'étais en train de commencer nos recherches.

\- C'est d'elle dont tu nous parlais Albus ? demanda l'un des hommes dans le tableau.

\- Oui la voici, assura-t-il doucement.

\- Bien étrange histoire que voilà, annonça l'homme grisonnant.

\- Je voulais vous proposer mon aide, alors je suis venue, dis-je.

\- les couleurs de Gryffondor vous vont à ravir ! Mais je pense que de véritables chaussures seraient un peu plus confortables. Peut-être que nous pourrions vous en trouvez, et...  
\- Monsieur... m'impatientais-je. J'étais venue vous proposez mon aide, je ne vous demande pas un cours d'intégration dans une putain d'école de sorcier.

\- Ho ! S'exclama le portrait, en voilà une manière de parler.

\- Ha et vous je ne vous ai pas parlé ! grondais-je. Professeur, vous devez faire quelque chose ! Dites-moi où chercher. Je refuse de rester passive plus longtemps ! Je dois trouver un moyen de la retrouver ! Ou au moins de communiquer avec elle ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous devez bien avoir une idée ? Non ?

Son regard qui m'avait jusqu'alors paru remplie de malice disparut sous ses paupières, il poussa un long soupire et avoua :

\- Mademoiselle, cette magie est ancienne, mes prédécesseurs non plus ne savent pas comment un jeune homme de notre établissement aurait pu accéder à un sort comme celui-ci.

Il désigna de ses paumes ouvertes l'ensemble des tableaux accrochés aux murs.

\- Il y a une chose dont je suis persuadée, annonça une femme en remontant ses lunettes, la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne possédera pas ce que vous cherchez, nous pouvons continuer nos recherches dans les livres que nous possédons ici, dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Mais il a bien réussi à avoir accès à ce livre, bon sang ! m'exclamais-je, vous devez bien avoir une idée d'où pourrait se trouver ce livre ! C'est un élève de Poudlard !

\- La bibliothèque privée des Malefoy, voire celle des Blacks seront peut-être plus complète en magie noire...

Bah oui, bien sûr, il suffisait que je me lis d'amitié avec Papa Malefoy, quelle délicieuse idée, c'est vrai je ne suis qu'une Moldue, nous pourrions jouer tous les deux à torturer les non-magiciens ! Je suis sûre que je ferais un très bon cobaye, et d'après ce que j'ai vécu : Drago semblait me trouver pas mal comme pantin à sort alors pourquoi pas son père ?

Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise vide devant le bureau, passant une main sur mon visage je lançais un regard à la femme à lunette et lui dit :

\- Vous devez aussi savoir que je suis 100% Moldue et que me lier avec les Sangs-Purs risque... D'être, comment dire... Légèrement compliqué !

En attendant ça, une exclamation s'éleva dans la pièce, indignation, surprise. Dumbledore haussa les épaules et me dit :

\- Vous avez fait la connaissance d'un des Blacks, il pourrait peut-être vous aider à accéder à leur bibliothèque sans que cela ne pose de problème, en attendant...

Il se leva dans un bruissement de velours provenant de sa robe pourpre et pailletée -oui vraiment très discret comme tenue- et se rapprocha d'une armoire, dont il sortit un sac et une petite bourse qu'il me tendit.

\- Je ne compte pas vous faire continuer à séjourner dans l'infirmerie, ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur moyen pour vous faire sortir de toutes ses idées noires. Un des lits du dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor est libre, vous pourrez les rejoindre, si vous souhaitez faire vos recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, au quatrième étage, peut-être trouverez-vous des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Même si Miss Ariette pense que Poudlard ne pourrait pas posséder un tel ouvrage sur la magie noire ancienne, je pense que vous pourriez trouver des choses dans la Réserve.

Il me tendit un petit parchemin marqué de sa signature qui me permettrait d'avoir accès à la Réserve.

\- Comme ça, vous ne resterez pas passive, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Ca... ca serait parfait, avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je me rendais compte à présent que j'avais agi comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, réclamant que l'on ne s'occupe que de moi, Dumbledore avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter avec les histoires de Voldemort qui devaient prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Les autres élèves, ne seront-ils pas surpris ?

\- Je le pense bien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne devraient pas chercher à en savoir trop.

Les autres peut-être s'en ficheraient-ils, mais les Maraudeurs et Lily ? Ils risquaient de me poser des questions, plus pertinentes encore que celles qu'ils m'avaient posée à l'infirmerie...

Je connaissais trop de chose sur le monde magique -comme l'avait si bien dit James : « tu as pourtant l'air d'en connaître un rayon »- pour n'être qu'une Moldue, et pourtant je ne connaissais rien de l'Angleterre pour pouvoir me faire passer pour une simple habitante du coin...

Mais si jamais je leur parlais du fait que je venais d'un autre monde, et si jamais Voldemort finissait par en attendre parler, ne serait-ce que plus tard lorsque Peter le rejoindrait... Alors autant directement aller lui voir me présenter et lui dire qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il aille conquérir notre monde...

Dépitée, je poussais un long soupir.

\- Professeur que pensez-vous que je puisse dire aux Gryffondors ?

\- Nous pourrions dire que votre amie a ont été enlevé par un Mangemort qui a utilisé un sort que vous ne connaissiez pas et qu'à présent il vous est impossible de la retrouver. Nous cherchons donc tout deux une solution.

\- Et pour le faite que je sois Moldue ? Et que pourtant je connaisse temps de chose ?

\- Cracmolle conviendrait mieux il me semble, pour vous et votre amie, en prenant en compte que vous connaissez bien notre monde.

\- Je ne connais rien à l'Angleterre, ajoutais-je

\- Vous venez de France, vous alliez avec votre amie dans un lycée anglais.

\- Vous avez réponse à tout, remarquais-je en souriant. Et pour mes parents ? Pourquoi serais-je partie de France pour venir ici si j'avais eu mes parents ?

\- Vous n'avez pas de parents, vous étiez dans un foyer, vos parents sont morts quand vous étiez plus jeune, suffisamment grande pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux sorciers. Et c'est la raison de votre admiration pour Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi un Mangemort se serait attaqué à nous ?

\- C'est justement la question que nous nous posons tous ici, c'est pour cela que vous restez à Poudlard, là où une véritable protection peut votre être administrer.

\- Et pour le fait que j'ai trois jambes et un bras ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Non désolée, je m'égare, j'étais en train de penser que vous aviez vraiment réponse à tout.

Esquissant un sourire, embarrassé, je croisais les bras dans mon dos. Il était peut-être temps pour moi de partir à présent.

Calmement, je me redressai sur la confortable chaise et plongeai mon regard dans celui du directeur :

\- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, professeur.

Il se redressa et me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir il me dit d'une voix douce :

\- Si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir, et si vous trouvez des informations, dites le moi.

\- Comptez sur moi ! murmurais-je en remontant le sac sur mon épaule après y avoir rangé le billet et la bourse.

Le couloir sur lequel donnait l'entrée du bureau était entièrement vide, mais en bifurquant sur ma droite je me retrouvais alors dans une immense cage d'escaliers où les voix des habitants 2D de l'établissement s'élevaient des tableaux. Quelques élèves descendaient les marches une à une en discutant entre eux sans faire attention à moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un des escaliers celui-ci se mit en mouvement, je m'étalais de toute ma longueur au travers des marches en espérant ne pas basculer par-dessus la balustrade.

Ici il leur manquait franchement un écriteau « Attention : escaliers mouvants »...

Lorsqu'il fut stabilisé, je gravis quatre à quatre les marches de peur qu'il ne se remette en mouvement avant que je n'ai atteint le haut.

Intriguée par le lieu où je me trouvais, je parcourus le couloir à la recherche d'une tête familière, d'après ce que je savais, j'avais été au deuxième étage, j'étais donc à présent au troisième, et il me fallait rejoindre le quatrième, et il était hors de question de reprendre les escaliers mouvants. J'en trouverais bien un autre !

Persuadée d'être seule je m'arrêtais un moment pour regarder à travers une des fenêtres du somptueux couloir. J'apercevais sous la neige ce qui me semblait être le terrain de Quidditch déserté, faire du balai par ces températures étaient certainement la moins bonne idée.

\- Une Gryffondor qui porte l'uniforme même le week-end ?  
Je sentis mes lèvres se tordre dans une grimace, déjà des ennuis avec des Serpentards ?

Surprise, je me retournais rapidement pour faire face à la jeune fille au pull aux coutures bleues. Oui, bleu, absolument pas verte. Toute à fait bleu ! Une Serdaigle !

\- Il y a un problème ? demandais-je le plus aimablement possible.

Mon regard se plongea dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Elle était grande mais moins que moi, ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient souplement sur ses épaules vêtues du simple pull de l'uniforme, elle portait un large pantalon noir et des chaussures sombres. A son tour elle scruta ma tenue quand son regard tomba sur mes pantoufles.

La surprise se lut sur son visage puis un sourire moqueur elle dit :

\- Tu as oublié de finalisé ta tenue je crois.

\- Non c'est plus confortable, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules, et puis c'est chaud aussi. Pratique, non ?

Ses sourcils se redressèrent haut sur son front et un immense sourire éclatant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas toi, dit-elle les yeux joyeux avant de me tendre la main. Je suis Audrey Boot, préfète, et tu es ?

\- Anne, répondis-je en serrant sa main tendue.

Je soupirai de soulagement en me rendant compte de mon erreur. La jeune fille qui me faisait face n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de me déranger.

\- Désolée. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu cherchais des problèmes, expliquai-je.

\- Peut-être un peu, mais je me demandais surtout ce que faisais un élève dans ce couloir en plein milieu du week-end.

\- En fait, je cherche un peu mon chemin, je voulais rejoindre la bibliothèque...

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas d'ici ! Être en décembre sans connaître la bibliothèque ! À moins que tu n'y es jamais mis les pieds ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours été effrayé par les livres, j'essayais d'être loin... C'est dangereux ces bêtes là ! Je ne voudrais pas me faire mordre ! me moquais-je.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous agressifs, et ceux qui mordent se laissent lire si on les gratouille dans les bonnes zones, m'affirma-t-elle très sérieusement. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir !

D'un signe de tête elle m'indiqua de la suivre et nous parcourions le couloir, alors que seules les bruits de ses chaussures résonnaient dans l'espace où nous nous trouvions, car oui, les pantoufles c'est silencieux. Elle me demanda :

\- Alors ? Tu es vraiment ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Non je suis arrivée hier, j'ai eu des petits ennuis avec des personnes pas recommandables.

\- Petits ennuis ? insista-t-elle alors que je la sentais se tendre. Personnes pas recommandables ? Tu veux dire des Mangemorts ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et même sans la voir je sentais à présent la peur tendre ses membres. Elle semblait même terrifiée.

\- Oui.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-elle. Ca commence à devenir inquiétant ces histoires... J'aimerais bien que ça se passe et ça se tasse, mais on dirait qu'on se rapproche de quelque chose de grave...

\- Pour l'instant les choses ne sont pas encore invivables, il ne faut pas tomber dans la paranoïa et continuer d'aller de l'avant, et être prêt à se défendre si besoin.

J'avais essayé d'utiliser un ton doux dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral. Surprise de la voir s'arrêter je l'observais, inquiète, alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et les rabattu contre ses hanches en annonçant haut et fort :

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien !

Après avoir franchi un petit escalier en colimaçon, traversé un long couloir parcourue par quelques élèves qui saluèrent Audrey d'un geste de tête, nous nous arrêtâmes à la troisième porte à droite. Faite d'un bois sombre elle dominait d'un bon mètre les autres portes environnantes.

La Serdaigle l'ouvrit en douceur et en portant son index à ses lèvres m'intima le silence. Je franchissais avec discrétion le seuil, mes yeux se portèrent alors sur le bureau positionné directement sur la gauche à l'entrée.

Un femme aux cheveux blancs nous scrutait, prête à ouvrir la bouche pour nous gronder si nous faisions le moindre bruit.

Nous nous traversâmes un petit couloir formé par de hautes étagères couvertes de livres, pour déboucher sur une allée centrale suffisamment large pour contenir deux rangées de tables en bois épais et sombre, recouvertes par de vieilles lampes au corps d'or et à l'abat-jour de verre émeraude.

Les élèves installés travaillaient sur des parchemins, trempant de temps à autre leur plume dans un encrier avant de reprendre leur écriture frénétique. Certains lançaient quelques coups d'œil aux livres qu'ils avaient ouverts dans un coin de leur table. D'autres étaient simplement accroupis contre les étagères, des livres entre les jambes concentrées dans leur recherche.

Audrey se rapprocha de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

\- Voilà, je te laisse ici, je vais faire quelques recherches...

\- Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver les Gryffondors ? lui soufflais-je.

\- Regarde sur les tables de travail dans la grande allée, me répondit-elle en m'indiquant du regard les deux rangées de tables.

Avant de s'éloigner, elle esquissa un grand sourire plein de vie et formula silencieusement : « Bienvenue à Poudlard », suivit d'un magnifique clin d'œil.


	7. C'est une devinresse !

**Nouveau chapitre sur Christelle :D bonne lecture :)**

**Merci à Salomé et Liily01 pour la correction :)  
**

* * *

Ron n'attendit pas une seule seconde, il leva sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Drago. Christelle pouvait lire sur son expression toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Hermione s'était d'ailleurs rapprochée d'elle, s'accroupissant à son niveau pour la soutenir de son épaule afin de l'aider à se redresser.  
\- Viens, redresse-toi, on va trouver quelque chose pour te nettoyer le visage…

Le garçon brun regardait Drago d'un air incertain, il se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit pour le forcer à se lever afin de lui faire rejoindre l'intérieur de la tente. Après avoir, avec soin, noué les deux poignets de Malefoy avec une taie d'oreiller, il l'incita à s'assoir par terre et invita Ron à continuer de le tenir en joue.

Comme Christelle s'y attendait, la petite tente de toile blanche à l'extérieur était extrêmement spacieuse de l'intérieur, comportant ce qu'il semblait être trois pièces séparées et une petite pièce commune contenant des chaises et une table.

Christelle s'était assise sur l'une d'entre elles et regardait Hermione s'afférer de l'autre côté de l'immense tente-maison pour lui trouver de quoi se débarbouiller le bas du visage qui n'était plus qu'un mélange de sang séché et de boue dont elle avait dû se couvrir lorsqu'elle avait plongé tête la première par terre pour lancer le livre dans les flammes.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir sous le regard rempli d'interrogations d'Harry, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poser la moindre question et annonça :

\- Je ne viens pas d'ici, Drago m'avait embarquée avec lui pour me livrer à Voldemort.  
Les trois regards étaient à présents posés sur elle.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, ils réfléchissaient sûrement à leur propre mission contre le mage noir, avant de reprendre contenance. Hermione reprit sa tâche dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine de la tente, tandis qu'Harry laissa retomber ses épaules qui s'étaient tendues sous la pression. Ron, lui, posa à nouveau les yeux sur Drago.

Alors que Hermione lui ramenait un chiffon imbibé d'eau tiède, Christelle reprit :

\- Lorsque je dis que je ne viens pas d'ici… Je ne viens vraiment mais pas du tout d'ici…  
\- C'est-à-dire ? lança Harry d'un air impatient  
\- Je viens d'un autre monde.

Heureusement qu'Hermione avait confié le linge à la jeune fille sinon elle l'aurait fait tombé sous le coup de l'étonnement.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry, les sourcils froncés très haut sur son front.  
\- Je dis la vérité, même Drago pourra vous le confirmer.

Harry débuta une longue série d'aller-retour au travers de la petite pièce.

Le lourd médaillon de Salazar Serpentard qui pendait sur sa poitrine dansait au rythme de ses pas. Christelle suivait du regard l'éclat vert du collier tout en épongeant le mélange écarlate qui lui couvrait le bas du visage.

Le trio connaissait à présent une partie de l'histoire, il ne revenait qu'à eux de la croire, ou non…

Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de révéler ses origines ?

De toute manière elle n'aurait pas pu les cacher longtemps, elle espérait d'ailleurs sûrement à tort que Drago garderait pour lui la découverte du livre. Mais malgré qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis quelques heures, elle se doutait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la livrer pour justifier ses actions…

\- Je me suis battue contre lui, continua-t-elle en indiquant le jeune homme au visage abîmé et aux cheveux platine souillés de sang. Et je lui ai pris ça.

Sortant la baguette d'aubépine de son manteau, elle sentit un mouvement du côté de Malefoy mais choisit ne pas le regarder, préférant observer les réactions de Harry.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et son regard allait et venait de la baguette à Drago. Finalement il demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Drago ? Est-ce que tu peux confirmer ses dires ?  
\- Lesquels ? Que je me sois fait battre ? Ca se voit, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit la seule à avoir le droit à quelque chose pour s'essuyer. Mon nez a bien plus souffert que le sien au cours de la journée…  
\- Cesse des idioties, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que l'on peut la croire, mais il y a une chose qu'elle a omis de vous dire, une chose qui pourrait vous…  
\- Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? le coupa Ron en resserrant la prise sur sa propre baguette, je crois qu'on se fiche pas mal de ce que tu as à dire. On voit juste que tu as de nouveau agis comme la belle enflure que tu es !  
\- Mais enfin Ron, ça ne suffit pas. Je dois admettre que le fait de détenir Drago est quelque chose d'alléchant et qu'il est hors de question d'écouter quoi qu'il puisse dire… Mais cette fille vient de nous sortir qu'elle sortait d'un autre monde.  
\- Oui en effet, admit-il, et alors ?  
\- Mais bon sang, un autre monde ? Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? s'étonna-t-il en espérant trouver du réconfort en près de Hermione mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu sais, Harry, ça ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière que nous trouvons des choses étranges à propos de la magie, je dois te rappeler que nous avons voyagé dans le temps, que nous sommes capables de nous téléporter d'un endroit à un autre…  
\- Mais… Un autre monde enfin ! Dis-moi ? demanda-t-il à Christelle, y a-t-il des sorciers chez-toi ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être… répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix  
\- Peut-être, répéta-t-il alors que ses joues s'empourpraient puis il monta en crescendo. Comment est-ce possible qu'il y est des « peut-être » pour une question comme celle-ci ? Alors que…  
\- Je suis une Moldue, gronda Christelle afin de le faire taire dans ses interrogations sans queue ni tête.

Les trois regards furent de nouveau tournés vers elle.

Harry, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, fixait Christelle sans comprendre. Ron avait froncé les sourcils et regardait à présent Drago comme s'il pouvait lui offrir ses réponses.

Finalement, Hermione, le visage dans un masque de réflexion total n'avait cessé de se ronger le pouce alors que ses iris se baladaient dans le blanc de ses yeux.

Ses épaules se tendirent, elle se maintenu en apnée, puis expira lentement en se tournant vers Christelle pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

D'une voix qu'elle voulait le moins tremblante possible, elle murmura :

\- Comment est-ce possible… Tu savais que désarmer Drago te permettrait d'éviter des ennuis. Tu connais l'existence de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu n'as pas été étonnée lorsque l'on est rentré dans la tente, alors que n'importe qui ne la connaissant pas, tel…tel un Moldu… serait surpris ! Même étonné ! Tu es rentrée mine de rien !

Christelle déglutit, n'écoutant à présent que son cœur, ils allaient tout savoir.  
\- C'est compliqué, je … commença-t-elle, mais un ricanement la coupa.

Drago ne cessait de rire froidement, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et pourtant un regard terrifiant.

\- Vous savez pourquoi elle s'est jetée sur votre feu ?  
\- Pour te fuir peut-être ! rétorqua Ron qui n'obtient qu'un regard noir de la part du blond.  
\- Cette fille, reprit le serpentard, possédait un livre fort intéressant que je voulais rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry avait plissé les yeux et l'écoutait avec intérêt.

Il était vrai qu'il avait vu la jeune fille paniquée lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la tente, mais alors qu'elle aurait dû les regarder eux, elle avait gardé son regard planté sur le feu comme pour vérifier quelque chose.

Qu'avait-elle brûlé qui soit si important à Drago pour qu'il se décide à lui planter son poing dans le visage d'une manière particulièrement moldue. Et pleine de rage.

Christelle déglutit, elle aurait voulu arrêter Drago pour leur parler elle-même et leur expliquer tout simplement. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire que dans son monde ils n'étaient que des personnages de romans…

Drago lui lança un regard machiavélique, suivit d'un irrésistible sourire charmeur. Il dit simplement :

\- Cette fille a brûlé un livre qui contenait les faits précis de notre futur, à tous.  
Le trio eut un mouvement de recul de manière coordonnées, ils se tournèrent vers Christelle.  
Mais Drago continua :

\- C'est une devineresse.

* * *

**Lou : **_Coucou ! Oui oui, il y a une suite et qui n'attends que des lecteurs ! :) Merci d'avoir laissé ce gentil commentaire ! A la prochaine_


	8. Sectumsempra

**Merci à Salomé et Liily :D  
**

* * *

Sacrée bibliothèque. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était mystérieuse, un peu sombre car éclairée uniquement par deux fenêtres dans le fond de l'immense pièce.

Je marchais doucement entre les tables, à la recherche de visages connus parmi les nombreux élèves qui travaillaient, tous vêtus de tenues de Moldus, parfois comme Audrey, avec le pull de leurs maisons permettant d'identifier leur maison.

Au loin, la dernière table de la rangée était occupée par un groupe de quatre personnes, à côté des escaliers du fond -situés entre les deux longues fenêtres- qui permettaient d'atteindre un second étage constitué d'une grande mezzanine qui se prolongeait en une longue coursive qui faisait tout le tour de la pièce, longeant une nouvelle série d'étagères et de tables.

Dans ce groupe de quatre, je pouvais voir Remus en train de murmurer quelque chose à Lily qui était juste à côté de lui, un livre entre eux deux, leurs doigts suivants les lignes. James était de l'autre côté de la table, allongé en travers de celle-ci pour pouvoir écouter ses amis, le menton posé dans sa main, mais il ne semblait pas réellement intéressé par la conversation, il était plutôt en pleine contemplation de sa dulcinée. Peter, lui, les regardait avec un sourire en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume.

L'absence du beau brun au regard séducteur me surpris.

Mon regard fit le tour de la bibliothèque et j'aperçus le jeune homme entre les rayons, nonchalamment appuyé contre les étagères tandis que ses mèches sombres camouflaient légèrement ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été disposées spécialement pour lui donner un petit air mystérieux et charmant, et mon hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque du bout des doigts il les arrangea soigneusement.

Sa proie se trouvait un peu plus loin, une jeune fille très grande, avec des cheveux longs et blonds qui ondulaient doucement dans son dos. Son regard d'un bleu pâle extraordinaire_, too bad_ pour Sirius, était uniquement porté sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Haussant les épaules je continuais ma marche pour rejoindre les quatre Gryffondors.

Entendant mes bruits de pas, Remus redressa les yeux vers moi et m'esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Coucou, murmurais-je, tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ?

\- J'y retournerais après, pour l'instant j'aide Lily sur un devoir, ça ne me fatigue pas trop, répondit-il simplement. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je… vais rester un moment avec vous, chuchotais-je, la voix tremblante en montrant mon sac. Lily, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas mais je vais prendre le dernier lit disponible dans votre dortoir .

La jolie rousse tourna les yeux vers moi et un grand sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées.

\- J'espère que tu vas nous apprécier ! Tu viendras avec nous en cours ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas, je serais ici pour faire des recherches sur les sorts qui me permettra de retrouver mon amie.

Peter s'était levé et me proposa sa chaise d'un geste de main, surprise, d'abord pas ce geste aimable, puis par cette gentillesse dont il faisait preuve depuis le début, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il semblait être dans les livres… Ou simplement deviendrait-il comme ça plus tard, en étant sous l'emprise de Voldemort.

Après avoir remercier Peter qui partit se chercher une nouvelle chaise, je m'installais confortablement en face de Remus et à côté de James tout en continuant à parler :

\- Le directeur m'a donné de quoi me rendre dans la Réserve, je passerais mes journées à faire des recherches.

\- Il faudra quand même que tu t'alimentes, remarqua James qui avait enfin détaché ses yeux de Lily. Tu nous rejoindras ?

\- Je pense oui, uniquement si vous voulez bien de moi.

Ils m'adressèrent tous des sourires bienveillants. Peter, de retour avec sa chaise me dit :

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse te fournir n'hésite pas.

\- Oui, nous pourrons te fournir des feuilles, des plumes de l'encre…

Lily se tut et leva les yeux, l'air terrifié en fixant quelque chose derrière moi.

En me retournant je compris que c'était, quelqu'un et non quelque chose.

Droite comme un i, les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés, la bibliothécaire nous regardait méchamment. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et souffla froidement :

\- Quitter les lieux, en silence, si vous voulez continuer de parler… Sinon… TAISEZ-VOUS !

Une grimace sur le visage, les Maraudeurs rangeaient leurs affaires sous le regard vigilant de la vieille femme qui restait là, les bras croisés.

James qui avait mis son sac sur son épaule s'éloigna pour rejoindre Sirius, toujours au même endroit, en pleine tentative de séduction de la jolie blonde. James lui murmura quelque chose et son ami haussa les épaules. Ils se serrèrent la main de manière étrange avant de se quitter.

Une fois mis à la porte, toujours sous le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire, le groupe se lança des regards et éclata de rire.

\- Comme toujours, les premiers virés après une vingtaine de minutes seulement passé dans la bibliothèque, soupira James.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait de bruit, murmurais-je en grimaçant.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, cette vieille folle ne supporte pas James, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire partir le plus vite possible de ses lieux, pourtant pour une fois Sirius n'était pas avec toi, remarque, du coup tu as pu rester plus longtemps, expliqua Remus en se tournant vers James.

\- En effet, vingt minutes c'est un record ! Mais j'ai été bien silencieux, j'étais en total admiration de ma Lily chérie, je ne pouvais donc pas causer de perturbations !

\- Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, lança Remus d'une petite voix en se tenant le ventre. Rire n'est pas très bon pour moi.

\- Quand pensez-vous que je pourrais remettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque ? demandais-je avec une grimace, c'est un peu gênant pour faire des recherches d'en être exclue.

\- D'ici une petite demi-heure, elle aura oublié que tu étais avec James, répondit Lily. Regarde avec Remus, elle nous adore, mais lorsqu'on est avec lui, elle ne fait pas attention ! D'ici là je peux te faire visiter les lieux.

Après avoir monté trois étages dans ces escaliers en colimaçon de malheur, les cuisses en feu, je suppliais :

\- Dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt ! Je t'en supplie Lily !

\- La tour de Gryffondor, la touuur, chantonna James en passant le seuil de la porte du couloir du septième étage. Les tours se situent souvent en hauteur, non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! soufflais-je en les suivant tout en récupérant mon souffle difficilement, la seule chose que je sais… C'est que ce château me paraissait cool ! Mais finalement ! C'est bien trop fatiguant !

\- Tu connaissais Poudlard ? me demanda Lily en passant devant moi les sourcils arqués sur son front.

\- Oui, bien sûr, il y a plein de chose que j'ai lu dessus, mais ça me paraissait être un lieu rêvé, pas… un immense labyrinthe avec des milliers d'étages à gravir !

\- Il y a pas mal d'étages et de couloirs, mais le plus important est regroupé au niveau du Grand Hall, c'est de là où partent les escaliers. Après tu peux emprunter les escaliers secondaires mais tu risques de te retrouver dans des endroits assez étranges ! Mise à part les salles de cours et les salles communes, toutes les pièces que tu peux trouver ici sont désaffectées ! continua Peter en faisant des grands gestes comme si ses bras et ses mains pouvaient former un plan qui me permettrait de mieux comprendre les lieux, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas.

On s'arrêta devant un portrait, une femme assez enrobée nous lorgna du coin de l'œil, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, un verre de champagne à la main qu'elle sirupait l'air de rien.

\- Chaperouge, dit Lily tandis que le tableau se pivotait pour nous laisser rentrer dans la salle commune.

D'une forme étrange, un grand carré donc les côtés auraient été coupés par des fenêtres en diagonales, elle contenait une série d'agréables fauteuils en cuir rouge et aux bordures de bois sombres ainsi que des tables et des chaises de travail. Dans le fond de la pièce, une immense cheminée prenant presque tout un pan de mur abritait un feu chaleureux.

Sur le tapis, un peu plus loin, une jeune fille s'était allongée sur le ventre, le nez dans un bouquin qui semblait tout à fait passionnant.

Les autres Gryffondors installés ici et là sur les fauteuils discutaient tranquillement, lançant un vague regard vers nous.

Lily m'indiqua deux portes sur les murs perpendiculaires à la cheminée et m'indiqua de gauche à droite : « Couloir des filles, couloir des garçons ! C'est assez simple, si tu veux venir poser tes affaires dans le dortoir, je te présenterais aux autres filles.

\- Pauvre de toi, souffla James avant de s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds vers la cheminée avant que Lily ne réagisse.

\- Il peut être bête parfois ! Ne l'écoute pas, elles sont très gentilles je t'assure ! Montons !

Maudits escaliers ! Il fallait donc être des plus sportifs pour faire partir des Gryffondors, car après avoir parcouru sept étages pour rejoindre la salle commune, il fallait monter jusqu'au double pour atteindre le dernier des dortoirs !

Les dents serrées, nous grimpions les marches pendant que Lily m'expliquait :

\- Nous n'avons une porte qu'un étage sur deux : car c'est un dortoir fille, un garçon, un fille ect… Les garçons ne peuvent pas rejoindre nos dortoirs, heureusement, mais si jamais on le veut, on peut aller les voir !

\- Et, vous… Avez… Des salles de bains ? demandais-je en tentant de calmer mon souffle alors que j'épongeais mon front.

\- Oui chaque dortoir en a un ! Avec une douche, un lavabo, les toilettes sont séparées.

\- Génial… Et dis-moi ? On doit monter jusqu'à où ?

\- Treizième étage de la tour, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça passe rapidement !

Cet endroit se moquait constamment de moi, c'était impossible autrement….

Arrivée devant une porte, Lily l'ouvrit et m'invita à la suivre.

Je n'attendis même pas qu'elle me présente les lieux, je me laissais tomber par terre à côté d'un des lits en reprenant difficilement ma respiration.

\- Plus jamais… Plus jamais… soufflais-je.

Tout mon corps me faisait mal, mes jambes, les bras, mes mains… j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau la veille, dans la neige alors que j'attendais la mort…

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tout récupéré, les potions de madame Pomfresh font des miracles mais tu sembles encore fatiguée.

Fatiguée ?

Oui c'était sans aucun doute le cas de le dire ! J'étais exténuée, sans force, abandonnée !

Et j'avais été tellement obnubilée à l'idée de m'asseoir que je n'avais pas fait à attention à la jeune fille qui était installée sur le lit en face de moi, un livre sur les genoux et le regard tourné vers moi.

Ses cheveux sombres noirs aux jolies frisettes ordonnées retombaient en une masse souple sur ses épaules, ses yeux marron étaient plongés sur moi et elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Lily lui dit :

\- Marlène ? Je te présente Anne, la fille de l'infirmerie dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Ha, d'où l'uniforme, comprit-elle en se redressant.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me tendit la main :

\- Enchantée, je suis Marlène McKinnon.

\- Anne, soufflais-je en acceptant sa poignée de main, je vais occuper le lit normalement vide de votre dortoir.

\- Et une personne de plus pour la queue de la salle de bain le matin, souffla-t-elle exaspérée, avant de se réinstaller sur son lit. J'espère que tu te plairas ici.

J'étais folle de joie… En fait c'était assez étrange. J'avais découvert Marlène pour la première fois dans une fanfiction qui m'avait passionnée et j'avais appris à aimer et même adorer le personnage. La jeune fille en face de moi semblait différente psychologiquement mais elle correspondait à l'image que je me faisais d'elle !

Lily m'aida à me redresser à m'indiqua le lit au près du quel je m'étais affalée.

\- C'est ce lit-ci qui est libre, tu partageras l'armoire avec Emy.

\- J'en connais une qui va être ravie, ironisa Marlène avec un petit sourire. Emy adore avoir de la place pour ranger ses affaires, et surtout elle en a bien besoin ! Mais tu devrais t'en sortir, en la mordant et la griffant un peu !

\- Ha génial, je suis spécialiste du catch féminin, je devrais pouvoir la mettre K.O. en moins de deux, les objets sont autorisés ? Cette lampe me semble bien !

Marlène écarquilla les yeux et afficha un immense sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents :

\- C'est à voir avec la préfète !

\- Pas de luttes, ni de tentatives d'assassinats à coup de lampe de chevet, Emy est un peu bordélique mais elle sera trèèès contente de t'accueillir.

\- Du moment que tu n'as pas une paire de couilles et une bite elle sera contente ! souffla Marlène en tournant d'un geste mou sa page.

Me voyant dans l'incompréhension Lily précisa :

\- Elle n'aime pas trop les garçons, ils la stressent !

\- En fait, elle n'aime aucun garçon qui ne s'appelle pas Eliott, corrigea Marlène un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Intéressant, tout ça me semble très prometteur… lançais-je en m'installant sur le lit.

\- Tu es toute blanche, remarqua Lily, tu te sens bien ?

\- Juste fatiguée, peut-être que j'aurais dû retourner à l'infirmerie avec Remus.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ? demanda la rousse.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire, je vais… juste me reposer un peu.

Une moue inquiète sur le visage, Lily acquiesça. Elle s'installa sur le lit de Marlène tout en gardant un regard posé sur moi.

Allongée sur le dos, je fixais le dessus de mon lit à baldaquin.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, même si dans mes rêves les rideaux n'étaient pas en velours rouges, mais dans un joli tulle rosé.

Pour avoir un peu de pénombre et de calme je dénouai les rideaux et les tirai. Une fois dans l'espace confiné et douillet, je retirai les chaussons que je fis glisser au pied du lit et enlevai mon pull.

N'ayant plus la force de me glisser sous la couette je fermai les yeux et me laissai plonger dans les méandres du sommeil.

Christelle me regardait avec son habituel et incroyable sourire, les yeux rieurs et les joues marquées de leurs jolies petites fossettes. Elle semblait heureuse, très heureuse.

Mais un jeune homme blond s'installa à côté d'elle, il me regarda froidement, un air rempli de dédain, avant de lui passer le bras autour des épaules.

Je voulais la prévenir, mais il était trop tard.

La baguette pointée vers moi il souffla « Sectumsempra ».

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous souhaite une agréable continuation.


	9. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

**Merci à Salomé et Liily :D**

* * *

Drago se redressa légèrement sous le regard de Ron. Avec un sourire malveillant ancré sur les lèvres, il dit :

\- Cette fille avait tout notre avenir entre ses mains, et elle l'a brûlé.

\- Notre avenir ? répéta Hermione, c'est impossible, ce ne sont que des histoires idiotes.

\- Des histoires idiotes ? s'énerva-t-il en lui lança un regard glacé. Tu penses que je suis un fou, n'est-ce pas ? Demande lui ce qu'elle sait ! Elle sera sans doute très heureuse de vous révéler de quelle manière votre cher Harry meurt !

Christelle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte tandis qu'elle voyait le visage d'Harry se tendre. La peur était visible dans ses yeux.

Drago avait dû apercevoir les quelques pages où le brun de la prophétie mourrait. Etait-il au courant de la suite ?

\- Pardon ? souffla Hermione

\- Potter va mourir, battu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? ricana le Serpentard en croisant les bras. Et si seulement il était le seul à mourir… L'un des Weasley, le professeur de DCFM malade, ou si je vous les citais tous je pense que l'on aurait le droit à une soirée bien triste… Et je n'ai franchement pas envie d'essuyer vos larmes…

\- Tu fabules, gronda Ron, personne ne peut savoir le futur avec précision ! Même les prophéties ne sont pas aussi claires !

\- Cette fille possédait une série de livre sur toi, cracha Drago en regardant droit dans les yeux l'Elu, du début de ta scolarité à cette fin tragique ! Des dialogues précis, les mots exacts que l'on a pu dire ! Alors qu'elle n'a jamais été là !

Il passa une main dans sa poche, Ron prêt à lancer un sort si jamais il sortait quelque chose de dangereux, mais il n'en sortit qu'une page de livre froissée.

Se raclant la gorge comme prêt à clamer un discours, il se mit bien droit et commença :

_« Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?_

—_Oui, répondit Harry._

—_Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège._

_En l'écoutant parler, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley._

—_Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivi-t-il._

—_Non, dit Harry._

—_Tu joues au Quidditch ?_

—_Non, répéta Harry en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch »._

—_Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?_

—_Aucune idée, répondit Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté._ _»_

Je vous donne la suite pour vous prouver ma bonne foi ? proposa Malefoy en retournant la page et en la défroissant du bout des doigts pour mieux lire.

_« —C'est Hagrid, dit Harry, content de savoir quelque chose que le garçon ignorait. Il travaille à Poudlard._

—_Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?_

—_Il est garde-chasse, précisa Harry qui éprouvait de plus en plus d'antipathie pour le garçon._

—_C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit »_

Déglutissant, Christelle s'était redressée, quand est-ce que Drago avait récupéré cette feuille ? C'était une page du tome 1 ! Sûrement lorsqu'il l'avait lu chez Anne, lorsqu'il avait déclaré que c'était les paroles exactes qu'il avait prononcé… Et dire qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Son cœur battait à présent à cent à l'heure.

Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas trouver cette lecture intéressante, loin de là, elle ne devait pas leur rappeler quoi que ce soit mais c'était différent pour Harry.

Il se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber, la main serrée sur le médaillon tandis que les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, c'est impossible, nous n'étions que tous les deux…

\- Tu t'en souviens ? J'en suis honoré ! remarqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu étais le premier élève à qui je parlais, un jeune sorcier comme moi ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ! se justifia Harry.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione. Il dit vrai ?

Le brun ne répondit même pas, il se jeta dehors, suivis par Ron, Hermione et Christelle qui se demandaient ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Terrifiée Christelle le regarda sortir sa baguette vers le tas de cendre en chaude du feu, il lança : « Reparo ! » en direction des cendres encore chaudes.

Voyant que rien ne se produisait, son cœur se calma légèrement et dans un soupir elle regarda tristement le visage énervé d'Harry.

Il n'y arriverait pas, du moins elle l'espérait, le livre était en cendres, il était impossible qu'il y parvienne…

Si jamais il réussissait, si jamais il mettait la main sur le livre alors il modifierait ses plans, sans aucun doute, pour sauver les gens morts durant la bataille mais quelles en seraient les conséquences, et si jamais d'autres personnes mourraient à leur place, si jamais il ne parvenait pas à vaincre Voldemort !

Alors qu'il répétait la formule, voyant une fumée sortir de la baguette, Christelle se jeta dans les cendres et souffla brutalement dessus, les éparpillant aux quatre coins.

Ron qui avait vu le mouvement de la jeune fille arriva trop tard pour la retenir, le sort se jeta dans le vide et de nouveau rien ne se passa.

Harry gronda en pointant sa baguette en direction de Christelle :

\- De quel côté es-tu ?!

\- Je…

\- Réponds-moi immédiatement ?! De quel côté es-tu ?!

\- Du vôtre ! Sans aucun doute ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! hurla-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir en indiquant la poussière grise tout autour des pierres qui servaient de limite à l'ancien foyer.

\- Je ne peux laisser personne avoir accès à ce livre, souffla-t-elle simplement, tu devrais comprendre !

Oui il devrait comprendre, il était déjà parti dans le passé avec Hermione, il devrait se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser changer ainsi le cours de temps, sinon qui savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Encore plus de pertes, la victoire de Voldemort ?!

-« Mais enfin ! Combien de personnes ! Qui ? Qui va mourir ?! Réponds-moi ! désespéra-t-il alors que sa main tremblait, faisant onduler sa baguette dangereusement.

Peut-être que finalement ça ne serait pas Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui la tuerait, mais tout simplement Harry Potter… S'il le faisait maintenant au moins… Au moins il n'y aurait plus aucun risque. Était-elle prête à payer le prix de sa vie pour protéger son monde ?

\- Harry, murmura Hermione en posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste doux et maternel, tu es sous l'effet de l'Horcruxe, donne-le-moi, ou à Ron, tu ne réfléchis pas normalement.

Il se dégagea brusquement et dit d'une voix sombre :

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le médaillon qui m'empêche de réfléchir ? Alors que cette fille sait qui va mourir ! Ron ! Tu es d'accord avec moi, non ?!

Le jeune roux semblait perdu, pour le grand malheur de Christelle ses yeux ne reflétaient que le désespoir. Il était bien plus facile de résister à la colère d'Harry plutôt qu'à la tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Ron.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer passant sa main sur le bas de son visage, un long soupir plus tard il demanda :

-Qui ? Qui va mourir ?

Christelle se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ces interrogations, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait perdre un être cher.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler Hermione l'en empêchant d'un geste brusque :

\- Ça suffit, Harry, je t'ordonne de me donner ce médaillon. Drago nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser partir avec ce que tu sais. Ron tu lui ligoteras les jambes et les mains, comme ça, s'il veut s'échapper : il n'aura qu'à ramper jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt !

\- A quoi tu joues Hermione ?

\- A quoi je joue ? Il faut une personne saine d'esprit dans cette équipe ! Et vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Nous réfléchirons à cette histoire une fois que nous aurons mangé, changé de porteur, et dormis un peu ! Ce n'est pas avec esprit troublé que l'on va pouvoir réfléchir à cette histoire de futur !

\- Mais cette fille sait qui va mourir ! N'as-tu pas envie de sauver des amis ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais avant qu'elle ne débarque c'était déjà ce que nous allions faire ! Détruire les Horcruxes est notre priorité ! Tu veux sauver des gens ?! Alors agis raisonnablement ! Selon le plan que nous connaissons !

\- Tu me fais bien rire, ricana Harry. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons aucune idée de comment détruire les Horcruxes, on pourrait en collecter autant que l'on veut, continuer à fuir à travers tout le pays, mais la quête que nous effectuons ne nous sert à rien, nous allons juste laisser les autres mourir alors que n'arrivons pas à sauver nos propres vies ! Tu sais qui va mourir ? Remus va mourir ! Alors qu'il vient juste de trouver un peu de bonheur avec Tonks. Et qui est-ce que ça sera, Charlie ? Bill ? Fred ? George ? Molly ? Arthur ? Ginny ? Qui va mourir alors que nous effectuons notre petite quête inutile ?

Ron se retourna brutalement et envoya son poing serré dans la mâchoire d'Harry. Le brun se retrouva par terre, une main sur sa joue douloureuse, le regard surpris.

\- Tais-toi, souffla Ron en se frottant les tempes, ça suffit maintenant, donne le médaillon à Hermione et va te reposer. Tu ne fais que dire des âneries.

Dans un excès de rage Harry saisit le médaillon et le balança brutalement par terre en crachant :

\- Vous semblez persuadés que c'est moi qui réfléchis mal mais vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'avoir les idées en place !

Il ouvrit les pans de la tente et s'enfonça dedans en ruminant.

Hermione attrapa le pendentif par la chaîne et le posa sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos, comme si un poids désagréable venait d'être posé sur ses épaules. Se rapprochant de Christelle, elle lui dit :

\- Allons manger et dormir, ça vaudra mieux…

Alors qu'elles rentraient à leur tour, Ron et Drago restaient dehors, face à face.

Le blondinet affichait un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres alors qu'il murmura :

\- Je le savais bien, vous n'avez aucun chance…

* * *

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

Demain, retrouvez Anne et les maraudeurs ! youhou ! (to be continued)

En fait c'est plus simple de répondre à toutes les reviews ici :), je vais suivre le modèle d'une de mes auteurs favorites :). N'hésitez pas à faire le moindre commentaire, je répondre en bas du chapitre où vous avez commenté :)

**Garillote : **_Haha ! Tu as donc continué de lire ! Tiens le coup ! Et continue d'écrire des commentaires ! Ca permet de remotiver les troupes (oui car nous sommes nombreuses dans ma tête ! :) A la prochaine en espérant que la suite continue de te plaire !_

**Michounette :** _Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir ajouté en favoris :) J'espère que le reste de l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Et oui je sais, c'est un peu dur les histoires à la première personne, mais j'essaye de faire deux histoires bien distinctes et j'ai pensé que c'était un bon moyen, et puis comme ça le "fiction dans une fiction" passe mieux, du moins c'est mon avis :). Bonne continuation :) _

**Erza Robin : **_Merci de me suivre, :) continue de me lire et laisse un commentaire qd tu peux, ça fait toujours plaisir, comme je disais à Garillote, ça me remotive :) Aller à la prochaine ! _

**Mademoizelle Black :**_ Je suis toute émue. C'est un magnifique commentaire que tu m'as fais là ! Le plus beau et long et agréable à lire ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Changer l'avenir des Potter ou Remus serait ma priorité, mais Christelle réfléchie aux conséquenes, même si elle a failli laissé passer une information lorsque Ron le lui a demandé, car oui elle est sensible ! Pour Anne, elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de se poser la question ! Elle est pour l'instant complétement déboussoler car trop sensible et un peu trop expressive ! Elle devrait s'en remettre :) J'adore Lily aussi, c'est un personnage qui a beaucoup de qualité et son amour pour son fils (prête à se sacrifier) m'a charmée !  
J'espère te retrouver bientôt :) et encore merci pour m'avoir lue et m'avoir laissée un si joli commentaire.  
_


	10. Je n'étais pas faite pour cet endroit !

Salutation, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Merci à mes admirables correctrices :) Salomé et Liily ! **

* * *

Assise dans la pénombre, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte pour reprendre mon souffle je scrutais l'endroit où je me trouvais sans le reconnaître. En tendant la main en avant, mes mains rencontrèrent la surface douce et molle d'un rideau.

Les pièces du puzzle se remettaient peu à peu en place. Je n'étais pas chez moi agonisante d'une blessure à l'épaule, malgré la sensation de douleur qui venait de me réveiller, j'étais à Poudlard, chez les Gryffondors.

D'un mouvement lent et surement peu assuré, je tirai un côté du rideau pour fixer les quatre jeunes filles qui discutaient, installées sur deux lits adjacents.

Je reconnus Lily à sa magnifique chevelure rousse aux reflets chatoyants, puis Marlène, mais les deux autres m'étaient inconnues.

Soudain quatre regards se tournèrent vers moi et les sourires s'effacèrent pendant un instant avant de réapparaitre, frais et agréables.

Lily s'était redressée et époussetait à présent sa tenue tout en annonçant :

\- Allons rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune pour manger !

\- Attends, on ne s'est même pas présentées ! s'indigna l'une des deux nouvelles. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une somptueuse tresse qu'elle avait ramenée sur son épaule. Je m'appelle Alice Whim ! Et c'est…

\- Emy Edgecombe, salua la plus petite en passant sa main dans ses courtes mèches blondes coupées à la garçonne.

\- Il parait que l'on va partager l'armoire, j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien, je suis Anne, me présentais-je en tentant de lui afficher mon plus beau sourire.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait et dans les règles de l'art, nous pourrions peut-être descendre ! proposa Marlène en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Oui, oui… souffla Emy en levant les yeux. Toujours aussi pressée celle-là…

\- Elle a hâte de rejoindre Carmicheal, il lui manque terriiiiiblement, souffla Alice en battant des cils alors que Marlène fulminait.

C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de voir des jeunes filles de mon âge, les mêmes genres de vannes à deux balles, et pourtant dans un monde différent, avec de la magie.

A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Qu'elles seraient toutes sérieuses et inhumaines ?

Secouant la tête pour éclaircir mes pensées, j'attrapai mes chaussons et le pull pour suivre le petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon.

Une fois en bas, dans la salle commune bondée, les filles se rapprochèrent d'un groupe de garçons, constitué des quatre qui m'étaient déjà connus et d'un dernier qui serra contre lui Alice en déposa en délicat baiser sur sa joue.

C'était sans aucun doute Frank Londubat, futur père de Neville.

Voyant que je le regardais, il m'adressa un sourire et se présenta même si cela était inutile :

\- Frank Londubat, il parait que tu as eu pas mal de problème ?

\- Oui c'est ça, répondis-je en rapprochant ma main de mon épaule par réflexe

Sirius remarqua mon mouvement et sembla réfléchir, mais Marlène lui coupa la parole :

\- Et si nous partions manger, s'impatienta-t-elle en décrochant un incroyable faux sourire. Je commence à avoir l'estomac dans les talons.

\- Madame a faim, alors allons-y, à moins que ce soit pour voir Carmich… commença Sirius mais il se fit interrompre par Lily qui lui lança suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende :

\- Alice lui a déjà fait le coup.

\- Et bien Alice, tu as toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi, rigola Sirius en tendant à la petite brune sa main qu'elle vint frapper avec la sienne en riant.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis de ton niveau pour emmerder les gens ! ricana-t-elle.

\- Ho non, non, non… souffla Frank en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de sa douce, tu en es encore très loin Alice, je crois que personne ne pourra le rattraper…

\- C'est au niveau de sa bêtise que personne ne pourra le rattraper, railla James en commençant à avancer vers la porte. Bon et bien, on va manger ou vous souhaitez camper ici ?

\- Tiens, remarque Sirius, on dirait une deuxième Marlène… La faim a de mauvais effets sur notre cher Capitaine ?

Après les sept infernaux escaliers, nous déboulâmes dans le grand hall. Magnifique pièce au plafond haut, tout en pierre et un peu froid, et l'immense porte en face de nous, qui abordait une centaine de mécanisme n'aidait vraiment pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Les élèves marchaient tous dans la même direction, se mêlant les uns les autres.

Mon cœur se mit à cogner brutalement dans ma poitrine lorsque je franchis le seuil. Bien plus grande que dans mon imagination, les quatre tables se remplissaient peu à peu d'élèves, les assiettes et les plats vides en recouvraient la surface. Plus loin au bout des grandes tables, les professeurs étaient confortablement installés et discutaient entre eux.

Le plafond illuminé par des chandelles volantes laissait apparaitre un agréable ciel couleur bleu nuit, encombré ici et là par des nuages duveteux.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me sortit de ma contemplation, Sirius m'avait attrapée et m'affichait un grand sourire :

\- Sympa, hein ?

\- Oui vraiment ! Incroyable… soufflais-je en me laissant sombrer dans ses iris hypnotiques.

Détachant avec beaucoup de mal mon regard du sien, je repris ma route et à la deuxième table une jeune fille brune me faisait de grand signe. Et reconnaissant la jeune fille de Serdaigle, qui m'avait aidée toute à l'heure - Audrey me semblait-il - je lui rendis son signe.

Sirius me demanda, surpris :

\- Tu connais Boot ?

\- Boot ? demandais-je.

\- Audrey Boot.

\- Ha, oui, elle m'a aidée à trouver la bibliothèque toute à l'heure, répondis-je.

\- Zut, tant qu'à faire ami-ami avec les Serdaigles, tu n'aurais pas pu te rapprocher d'Alexandra… répondit-il, toujours avec un sourire.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- La nouvelle proie de notre séducteur, lança Frank en désignant la belle blonde de la bibliothèque qui était à présent installée en face d'Audrey.

\- Elle est jolie, avouais-je.

\- Et tout à fait inaccessible, termina Peter.

\- Et c'est ça qui fait qu'elle est intéressante ! rétorqua Sirius en haussant les épaules avant de s'installer confortablement sur le banc. Assis-toi, Anne.

Mon cœur fit un bon.

Niaise ?

Sans aucun doute ! Mais surtout complètement folle de mon personnage préféré qui venait de susurrer mon prénom.

Reprenant de la contenance je m'installai et regardai Lily et James qui étaient en face de moi, Peter à ma droite et Sirius à ma gauche. Plutôt bien entourée !

\- Remus ne vient pas manger ? demandai-je.

\- Je pense qu'il reprendra sa vie normale d'ici un jour ou deux, répondit James en caressant la main de Lily.

\- Il a souvent des crises comme celle-ci, murmura la rousse, et pourtant il tient le coup et fait un excellent préfet ! C'est vraiment dommage pour lui d'être malade comme ça.

Malade, oui, c'est vrai que se transformer en loup tous les 29 jours ça doit être une autre paire de manche que notre problème menstruel féminin.

Les assiettes et les plats se mirent à cliqueter et à se remplir brutalement de nourriture. Des cuisses de poulets dorées s'installaient dans un des grands plats tandis qu'un autre se bordait de salade avec au centre une armada de maïs.

Chacun se servit et commença à manger, piquant ici et là dans les mets qui venaient d'apparaitre.

Les discussions fusaient de toutes parts, se regroupant dans un brouhaha étouffant.

Une sensation de malaise s'empara de moi, comme un vague de chaleur partant de mon ventre pour venir enserrer ma gorge et y former une boule désagréable.

Déglutissant comme je pouvais, je fixais sur mes mains qui tremblaient.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça ?

Prenant une longue respiration je tentais de me calmer, lâchant mes couverts pour passer mes bras sous la table et y réunir mes mains.

\- Un peu de poulet ? me proposa Sirius en me tendant une cuisse entre deux couverts de service

\- Oui, avec plaisir, murmurais-je d'une voix étouffée.

Je n'avais pas ma place ici, je n'avais pas ma place au près d'eux, mais surtout je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde, je n'étais pas d'ici, je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

Les étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux et la sensation que j'allais dégobiller grandissait en moi.

Malgré mes respirations lentes, je ne parvins pas à retrouver le calme.

\- Tout va bien ? murmura Peter en me fixant, paniqué.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Rien n'allait.

Il fait que je me calme.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ! s'exclama Marlène de sa voix forte. Qu'il pourrait me donner un coup de main pour les sortilèges, alors qu'il est incapable de jeter un Lumos!

Autour d'elle les filles ricanèrent.

Je ne connaissais pas ces gens. Depuis le début je tentais de m'intégrer, mais il y avait trop de choses qui ne pouvaient pas fonctionner.

Je n'étais pas d'ici, personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point je n'étais pas d'ici… Je n'étais même pas censé être née !

J'étais au beau milieu d'une fiction. Un livre… Le premier bouquin que j'avais lu !

Je me redressai brutalement, manquant de renverser mes couverts.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Enjambant le banc, sans écouter les protestations surprises, je m'avançai entre les tables pour rejoindre le hall.

L'air y était plus frais, posant ma tête contre le mur froid de pierre, je poussai un soupir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner encore plus de cette salle maudite, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je me retrouvai accroupie, une main posée sur le mur pour m'empêcher de tomber plus bas.

\- Hey, souffla Peter qui me regarda tristement, ça va ? Tu veux rejoindre l'infirmerie ?

\- Je… commençais-je.

Mais parler fut de trop, j'eus le temps de l'écarter sur le côté pour pouvoir vomir devant moi, à quatre pattes, comme une idiote.

Le jeune homme passa épaule sous la mienne et tenta de me soulever. Il était beaucoup plus petit que moi, son appui ne me servait pas à grand chose.

\- Attendez ! lança une voix derrière nous. Je vais vous aider. Peter peut-être que tu devrais prévenir les professeurs.

Sirius se retrouva à la place de mon petit sauveur, qui s'éloignait pour rejoindre la salle.

Ce gars me rendait mal à l'aise. Peter au moins était loin de ce que j'avais pu imaginer, mais lui, il était identique, exactement comme je l'avais toujours vu.

Les étoiles pétillaient devant mes yeux et la tête me tournait. Je me décidai à fermer les yeux, suppliant le ciel pour que cette histoire de fou s'arrête enfin.

\- Hey, reste avec moi, m'ordonna-t-il en me tapotant la joue. Tu m'entends ? Ho !

Pas de hey ou de ho qui tiennent : je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rester avec lui. Je veux juste partir, loin, retrouver mes parents, ma Christelle, mon calme et mon monde.

Je n'étais pas faite pour un endroit comme ça…

* * *

**Dragomione : **_Je ferais attention xD je vais même immédiatement changer ça ! Pardonne moi pour avoir oser fauter entre Harry et Drago, comment ai-je pu les faire s'appeler par leur prénom *.*, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras ! (le pire c'est que maintenant que tu le dis je me rends compte de mon erreur...) :P Si tu vois d'autres quiches dans le style n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ça m'aide beaucoup :) Bisous ma kiki :)_

**Erza Robin : **_C'est très agréable de retrouver des commentaires des mêmes personnes ! Au moins je vois qu'on continue de me lire :) Merci bien pour ça :D Bonne continuation._


	11. Le bien vaincra

Salutation la suite de Christelle !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :)**

* * *

La tension était palpable autour de la table. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'agir comme si tout allait bien mais malgré tout Christelle la sentait tendue. Harry était parti dehors « pour marcher et se mettre les idées au clair » avait-il dit, mais la Gryffondor s'inquiétait qu'il ne tombe sur des ennemis, ou décide de ne pas revenir, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait à ce point hors de lui…

Hermione poussa un long soupir et demanda :

\- Finalement, nous ne t'avons pas demandé ton nom, je suis Hermione.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, je m'appelle Christelle.

Se décidant enfin à la regarder, Ron lui tendit une assiette remplie de petits pois en murmura :

\- C'est que de la conserve mais ça devrait te remplir l'estomac.

L'eau lui monta à la bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son ventre hurlait famine. Après toute la journée qu'elle venait de traverser, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était affamée. Mangeant avec appétit, elle n'accordait aucun regard à Drago qui la fixait méchamment depuis le sol un peu plus loin.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en fuite ? demanda Christelle après avoir avalé

\- Deux jours, lança Ron d'une voix tendue. Tu es au courant de ce que nous faisons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, souffla-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Elle rêvait de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, que contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Drago, Voldemort ne gagnerait pas, que malgré les morts ils finiraient par être heureux et en couples, qu'ils fonderaient une famille.

Mais elle sentait le regard appuyé de Drago, et si jamais elle révélait ça ici et maintenant, comment pouvait-elle s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas voir son maître pour lui dire de changer de tactique, et que la mort d'Harry Potter conduira sa perte ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une toute partie d'elle qui pensait ça, l'autre se persuadait que Drago n'était pas si vil que ça. Qu'il lui suffisait de trouver une personne capable de l'aimer pour qu'il puisse se montrer sous son véritable jour…

Mais est-ce que ses suppositions s'avéreraient correctes ? Et si jamais l'âme de Drago était réellement pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ? Elle ne pouvait pas baser l'avenir de ce monde sur des hypothèses…

Un froissement de tissu et des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle levant les yeux vers Harry et fut surprise du visage doux qu'il abordait. Il était comme elle l'avait imaginé !

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux il lança d'une voix hésitante :

\- Je suis désolé de mettre emporter comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. Les effets de l'Horcruxe, j'ai compris. Et je pense pouvoir comprendre que mon apparition ne t'a pas aidé à garder ton calme… Mais j'espère que tu comprends que je ne peux rien révéler sur le futur.

Elle accompagna son discours d'un regard appuyé vers Drago qui fixait à présent le sol, elle espérait leur faire comprendre qu'elle leur aurait déjà donné quelques informations si jamais il n'avait pas été ici.

Du moins les informations qu'elle considérait comme non dangereuses… Il était hors de question de révéler les noms de personnes qui allaient mourir…

Installés à la table, un lourd silence prit place entre Ron, Harry, Hermione et Christelle. Harry avait les yeux posé sur le Serpentard et rythmait sa réflexion de petits coups de cuillère dans son assiette.

Finalement, sous le regard surpris d'Hermione et Ron, il se redressa et se rapprocha de Drago ficelé au sol pour lui tendre son assiette et son verre.

Il les posa devant lui et lui dit d'une voix morne : « Bon appétit ».

Les yeux gris se levèrent vers lui, et un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui lui annonça en agitant ses poignets liés dans son dos :

\- Je vois que tu fais preuve de clémence face à ton ennemi, mais as-tu réfléchis ? A moins que tu me donnes la becquée, Potter, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais manger !

Christelle esquissa un sourire en imaginant Harry nourrissant le pauvre Drago ligoté, mais il en fut tout autrement. S'agenouillant devant lui, le brun resserra les liens qui retenaient prisonniers les chevilles du beau Serpentard puis lui défit ceux de mains. En s'écartant d'un mouvement brusque il répéta avec animosité : « Bon appétit ».

Retournant à sa place, sous le regard inquisiteur de ses deux amis il leur demanda :

\- Quoi ? Vous vouliez le laisser mourir de faim ? Je ne tiens pas à être un meurtrier !

Hermione haussa les épaules et se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez parvenus à apparaître juste à côté de nous ? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées.

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande, ricana Drago, ce sort est une énorme blague ! Vers des horizons meilleurs ? Et me voilà entouré d'ennemis.

Christelle se mordilla les lèvres, elle-même s'était posée la question, pourquoi le sort les avaient-ils ramenés au beau milieu de la forêt plutôt que de les envoyer aux pieds de Voldemort… Et si finalement ce sort avait réellement choisi un horizon meilleur pour Drago ? La victoire des ténèbres n'auraient peut-être pas été concluante pour lui, et se retrouver avec le trio était pour lui une meilleure chose ?

\- Quel type de sort as-tu utilisé ? questionna Hermione. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un sort permettant de voyager ainsi.

\- Tu veux dire : d'aller d'un monde à l'autre ? ricana Harry. Je pense que si quelqu'un t'avait sorti que c'était possible tu lui aurais ri au nez ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux te résoudre à y croire !

\- Tu as été le premier à y croire Harry, souffla-t-elle, je te signale que les preuves apportées par Malefoy semble plutôt impressionnantes, et que Christelle…

\- Christelle ? l'interrompit-il.

\- C'est son nom, expliqua le roux en indiquant la jeune fille du regard.

\- Et que Christelle sache autant de chose sur nous est impossible, à moins qu'elle ne vienne pas d'ici, mais alors pas du tout d'ici, continua Hermione en ramenant ses petits pois dans un coin de son assiette. Donc en réunissant tout ça, je pense que je peux me permettre de croire ce qu'a pu nous raconter Malefoy.

\- Je n'aime pas lui donner raison… souffla Harry en passant sa main sur son visage.

\- Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? gronda Ron les yeux brillants, je te signale que cet abruti à parler de la mort d'un des membres de ma famille ! On ne peut pas laisser quelque chose de ce genre arriver !

\- L'avenir n'est pas encore arrivé, il est encore temps de le changer, dit le brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Je ne laisserai rien arriver aux Weasley.  
\- Harry, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas promettre, même si tu penses pouvoir sauver le monde, tu restes un sorcier de dix-sept ans, pas un dieu… le raisonna Hermione.

\- Tu préfères que je dise que tout le monde va mourir et qu'on va rester tranquillement comme ça, à nous balader dans les bois en attendant que ça se tasse ?

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de continuer cette conversation qui allait de nouveau aboutir à une dispute Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules et termina son plat.

Le repas terminé, la vaisselle fut nettoyée par quelques sorts et rangée dans le sac sans fond d'Hermione. Les trois matelas de fortune furent installés. Ron grimaça en regardant Christelle et lui dit :

\- Nous n'avions vraiment pas prévu d'avoir d'autres compagnons de route.

\- Tu pourras partager mon lit, il devrait y avoir de la place, proposa Hermione en tapotant celui qu'elle avait posé sur les bancs.

\- La devineresse a le droit à un bout de matelas et moi je devrais rester par terre ? râla Drago. A moins que dans un second excès de bonté tu me proposes de partager ton lit, Potter ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy, trop de gentillesse envers toi ne serait pas bon. Le sol te conviendra mieux… souffla Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

S'installa contre le pan de la tente, Christelle regarda le trio se mettre en place, Hermione avait retiré sa veste et vint s'allonger le plus confortablement possible dans le peu d'espace disponible. Ron semblait suspicieux à l'égard de Drago et se tenait encore assit sur son matelas afin de pouvoir l'observer.

Il savait qu'il était impossible qu'il ne s'échappe vu les nœuds qu'il avait reformé après le repas, et comme l'avait dit Hermione s'il voulait fuir il lui faudrait ramper jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, et… il avait du mal à imaginer le Serpentard s'étaler dans la boue pour fuir…

Harry retira son pull, éteignit les lampes qui se trouvaient dans la « salle à manger » et s'installa sur son lit. Ebouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'il semblait en pleine discussion intérieur il finit par se relever pour attraper la lampe pendue au plafond.

Une fois celle-ci éteinte la pénombre s'installa sur le groupe accompagnée par un silence pesant.

Prenant la plus grande inspiration que son nez blessé lui permettait, Christelle ferma les yeux. Ses jambes étaient tendues et douloureuses d'avoir trop marché, et trop couru. Elle était épuisée, glacée et désespérée.

Anne devait être seule allongée sur son plancher à attendre le retour de ses parents et baignant dans son sang.

Morte ?

Peut-être… Mais finalement elle pensait la rejoindre bientôt, elle n'était que moldue, elle serait incapable d'affronter la bataille finale, se retrouvant entre deux feux…

Déglutissant elle tenta de bouger sur le petit lit, contrainte entre le pan froid de la tente et la jeune fille.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la présence d'Hermione, elle était celle qui l'avait défendue et qui avait été de son côté lorsque ses deux amis s'étaient emportés. Il lui semblait qu'elle serait une personne sur qui elle pourrait compter.

Christelle s'imagina tout lui raconter…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la jeune Gryffondor s'était tournée vers elle et devait être, tout comme elle, en train de contempler la forme sombre formant sa personne.

Les respirations se firent plus lentes du côté des garçons, alors que Christelle s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil, Hermione murmura :

\- Ce qu'a dit Drago est vrai ?

Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, elle fixa la Gryffondor pendant un moment puis lui répondit dans un souffle :

\- Le bien vaincra.

* * *

Voilà merci de m'avoir lue :)

Je me posais une question ? Préféreriez-vous des chapitres plus longs et une à deux fois par semaine plutôt que ces menues chapitres tous les jours ?

J'attends vos réponses ! Et je serais capable de faire les deux :)

Personnellement j'apprécie les courts chapitres afin de pouvoir les terminer sur des petites phrases comme je le fais depuis le début, mais il est vrai que je trouverais ça agaçant d'avoir mon courriel floodé de message de fanfiction :) Alors ça dépend de vous :) Bonne continuation.


	12. Espèce de fémur de hormard !

Deuxième journée pour nos deux amies dans ce monde de fou ? Et pour Anne quoi de mieux que de commencer la journée avec une engueulade avec Pomfresh ? Bonne lecture !

**Merci Salomé pour ta correction :D**

* * *

\- Vous avais-je autorisé ? Gronda-t-elle en faisant pour la énième fois un aller-retour devant mon lit, répondez-moi ?!

\- Non… soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

\- Avez-vous une idée du nombre de potions que je vous ai fait prendre ? Les effets qu'elles pouvaient avoir ? Et vous ?! Et vous ?! gronda-t-elle, sa voix montant crescendo. Vous sortez sans même me demander mon avis ! Avez-vous bien profité de votre petite journée ?!

\- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste à l'infirmerie…

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore porte une blouse ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit médicomage ! Alors mon avis prévaut sur le sien ! A présent vous restez ici, vous ne bougez pas ! Vous vous reposez ! Et si jamais… Si jamais ! Je vous vois ne serait-ce que sortir la jambe de ce lit, je vous y attache !

Non mais ho ! Et le calme dans une infirmerie…

\- Bien madame, dis-je en espérant qu'elle arrêterait de me hurler dessus, ma tête tournant déjà suffisamment.

\- Prenez les potions que j'ai posé pour accompagner votre petit déjeuner, répondit-elle d'une voix froide mais plus apaisée. Mangez bien pour récupérer des forces.

\- Oui.

\- N'oubliez pas… Une jambe en dehors du lit et je vous promets qu'Azkaban paraitra être un lieu de plaisir par rapport à mon infirmerie…

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard noir.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller, la fatigue n'avait pas disparue malgré la longue nuit sans rêve que je venais de passer. L'infirmière, avant de m'enguirlander, avait expliqué que l'on m'avait ramenée dans un sale état et qu'après plusieurs crises de panique dont je ne me souvenais pas, elle avait décidé de me donner une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.

Un rire s'éleva à côté de moi, me tournant vers la source, je souris à Remus qui me salua d'un petit geste de main.

\- Tu sembles en meilleur forme, dit-il. Tu faisais peur à voir hier soir.

\- Peur ? Non… Quand même pas ! m'indignais-je faussement. Je suis bête, je n'avais plus mal du tout, je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir son avis pour sortir.

\- Au moins je suis content, j'ai de la compagnie, ça paraitra un peu moins long !

Répondant d'un petit rire je fermai lentement les yeux et passai ma main sur mon visage. Si je n'étais pas capable de sortir pour aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, j'allais encore passer un jour à ne rien faire…

\- Hum, Anne ? commença Remus dans un murmure hésitant.

\- Oui ?

\- Qui est Christelle ?

Je me redressai sur mon lit pour le contempler, étonnée. Je ne me souvenais pas leur avoir donné son nom, comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

\- Dans tes crises de panique tu as parlé d'elle, avoua-t-il timidement.

\- Ah, c'est mon amie, dont je vous ai parlé qui s'est faite embarquée par…

Par un putain de psychopathe blond…

\- Un Mangemort, termina Remus.

\- Voilà c'est ça…

\- Les enflures…

Alors qu'il allait surement me poser une nouvelle question, la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'élèves. Ne les reconnaissant pas tout de suite avec leurs uniformes impeccables, je ne les identifiai que lorsque je remarquai la jolie chevelure rousse de la fille.

\- Coucou, on vous ramène le journal de ce matin ! annonça James en glissant ce qui devait être la Gazette sur la table de chevet de Remus.

Il se pencha un peu vers Remus et lui murmura : « Et de quoi tenir le coup ! » en glissant - ce qui me semblait être – une tablette de chocolat sous l'oreille.

\- Bon alors vous deux ? Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda Sirius en se tenant à la monture du lit de Remus.

\- Je suis toujours fatigué, mais demain ou après-demain je pense que je pourrais sortir tranquillement !

\- Et toi ? lança Black en tournant son regard d'acier vers moi

\- La forme ! Je pourrais courir un marathon, mais je pense que je vais éviter de sortir avant que Mrs. Pomfresh m'y autorise, je n'ai pas envie de me faire de nouveau passer un savon.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un dragon, quand elle s'énerve j'imagine bien la fumée lui sortir des narines, murmura Peter en fronçant les sourcils comme pour l'imiter.

\- Moui, c'est plutôt vrai. Mais du coup mes recherches vont prendre du retard… murmurais-je en me massant l'arête du nez.

\- On peut te ramener des bouquins pour que tu les regardes ici si tu veux, se proposa Peter.

Une sonnerie retentit, étouffée par les épais murs de l'infirmerie. Le groupe se lança des regards et Lily lança :

\- Et bien vous deux, on va vous laisser, on vous rejoindra après les cours !

L'ennui montait progressivement. Remus dormait, encore… Et j'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil. J'avais déjà compté les carreaux au sol (486) en comptant les demi-carreaux des bords de mur…

Décidée à commencer une activité plus intéressante : je levai les yeux au plafond et commençai à compter les lignes des bas-reliefs.

« Un, deux, trois… » Commençais-je les pointant une à une du doigt lorsqu'on m'interrompit dans mes savants calculs :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Mrs. Pomfresh en attrapant le plateau du petit déjeuner que j'avais avalé d'une traite.

\- Très bien, merci. Je ne me sens plus vraiment fatiguée, est-ce que je pourrais aller marcher un peu s'il vous plait ?

Si je l'avais mieux connu je lui aurais fait ma tête de chien battu qui faisait fondre, mais elle n'était pas du style à rigoler et je préférais éviter de l'énerver de peur de me faire bâillonner et ligoter à mon lit.

Elle semblait réfléchir un instant, pointa sa baguette face à moi, murmura quelques mots.

Mon cœur cessa de battre un seconde, une image vive passant devant mes yeux.

Du sang.

De la douleur.

Fermant les paupières pour éteindre la panique qui me gagnait, je détendis chacun de mes membres.

\- Mise à part votre rythme cardiaque un peu rapide, vous semblez en forme. Mais j'aurais dit la même chose hier, et finalement vous n'avez pas supporté les potions… Même si j'ai changé le traitement nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise. Mais…

\- Je peux sortir ?

\- Et si vous vous retrouviez comme hier ? gronda-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir seule !

\- Je peux aller me balader avec elle, proposa Remus qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, quelle merveilleuse idée… Comme ça si elle tombe dans les pommes vous n'aurez qu'à vous épuisez pour la ramener jusqu'ici ! Ainsi je n'aurais pas une personne à trouver mais deux ! lança Pomfresh en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je me sens bien mieux, les potions que vous me donnez font de véritables miracles ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour prouver sa bonne foi. Regardez ! Hier j'ai été capable d'aller à la bibliothèque sans me sentir trop mal, et vous me connaissez, Madame, je ferais attention !

Elle se mordit les lèvres et fit deux aller-retour avant de s'arrêter devant le lit de Remus. Son regard posé dans le sien, elle annonça d'un ton solennel :

\- Je vous veux ici d'ici deux heures. Si vous tardez j'appelle Picott pour vous ramener.

Remus avait revêtu son uniforme et épousseté son pantalon gris. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa mon regard, il afficha un grand sourire et m'intima d'un signe de tête de le suivre.

Une fois dehors il leva les mains au ciel et s'exclama :

\- Incroyable mais vrai nous nous en sommes sortis ! Et vivant en plus !

\- Elle t'a bien laissé sortir hier, pourquoi ne t'aurait-elle pas autorisé aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour t'accompagner toi, j'avoue que je pensais que c'était peine perdue ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me laisserait ! Mais je pense qu'elle avait marre de t'entendre compter !

\- Tu dormais, non ?

\- Je me suis réveillée à 58 !

Alors que j'apprenais à mon accompagnateur à quel point il était incroyablement divertissant de compter les carreaux au sol, nous fûmes interrompus par une voix derrière nous, aigüe au possible :

\- Tiens, Lupin, tu traines sans ton groupe ?

Le voyant grimacer, je me retournai lentement pour faire face à une jeune Serpentard qui nous avait parlé. Elle était de petite taille, avec longs cheveux bruns réunis en deux couettes basses. Elle n'avait franchement pas le physique pour inspirer la peur mais ses petits yeux noisette nous lançaient des regards assassins.

Une main sur la hanche, elle nous regardait avec mépris tout en affichant un petit sourire fier et tout à fait désagréable.

\- T'es qui toi ? dit-elle avec insolence en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à parler avec respect à tes ainés, petite ? lui demandais-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta, les poings serrés elle fulmina :

\- Je suis en septième année espèce de sale Gryffondor débile !

\- Hou… murmurais-je en mimant un tremblement, je suis blessée dans mon estime. Progresse au niveau des insultes et on reviendra, okay ? Là, on a un petit truc à régler.  
\- Je t'interdis de me traiter comme ça ! Lupin ! Ton petit groupe et toi, vous allez entendre parler de nous ! J'informerai Rosier et Avery du comportement de ta camarade ! Je te promets que vous allez le regretter !

\- Mais enfin, tais-toi, tu as été bercée trop près du mur ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu cherches les emmerdes comme ça ? la coupais-je en prenant le bras de Remus pour lui faire reprendre la marche.

Alors que nous allions passer le seuil de la bibliothèque, elle commença :

\- Espèce de…

Attendant cette suite qui ne vint pas, je me tournai vers elle et lui proposai :

\- Espèce de sale fémur de homard ?

* * *

Inspirée au niveau des insultes ? Je trouve aussi ! :P Merci de m'avoir lu à la prochaine !


	13. Tu veux être mon ami ?

Chalutation ! :) Suite de Christelle !

Un air frais caressant son visage, elle entrouvrit difficilement les yeux et scruta la toile blanche à qui elle faisait face. Ses idées se remettaient difficilement en place tandis qu'elle s'étirait dans le peu d'espace qu'elle possédait.

Elle se redressa doucement sans faire de mouvements trop brusque pour ne pas réveiller la brunette qui dormait encore à ses côtés.

Les pans de la tente roulés en boules de chaque côté de l'ouverture permettaient d'apercevoir un Ron torse nu en train de s'étirer un bras au ciel l'autre contre sa poitrine.

Christelle se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'elle l'avait toujours vu avec ce bras bandé maintenant contre son torse. S'était-il blessé ?

Harry était toujours roulé en boule sur son matelas, les sourcils froncés et une grimace ancrée sur le visage, il semblait en plein cauchemar.

Elle détourna les yeux et posa son regard sur Drago, le regrettant immédiatement : il la fixait, la tête renversée en arrière.

« Bien dormis devineresse ? Pas de jolies visions ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire

\- Très bien dormi, je te remercie Drago, et toi ? répondit-elle ironiquement en observant la position inconfortable qu'il avait dû être obligé de garder toute la nuit

\- Tu te prends pour Potter à te soucier de tes ennemis ? railla le serpentard en faisant craquer son cou

\- Je ne crois pas que nous soyons ennemis » avoua-t-elle très sincèrement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Pendant un instant le visage pâle et bien dessiné du jeune homme prit une expression de surprise mais il reprit bien vite contenance et détourna les yeux d'elle.

« _Vu_ » se murmura Christelle à elle-même.

Il n'avait même pas répondu méchamment alors qu'il aurait dû selon son habitude. Elle pouvait donc penser que certaines de ses études du personnage s'avéraient ne pas être fausses… Mais combien de temps pour en être persuadée…

Hermione s'étira comme un chat et afficha un timide sourire avant de dire : « Salut !

\- Hey » répondit Christelle avec un petit geste de main

Ron rentra de nouveau dans la tente, attrapa une des gourdes d'eau posées sur la table et s'en servit pour se débarbouiller le visage.

« Je t'en prie Weasley, souffla Drago en faisant mine d'être choqué, tu ne voudrais pas te rhabiller ? Je trouve déjà ça suffisamment traumatisant d'être entouré de trois griffondors, je n'ai pas besoin de voir…

\- Franchement, on devrait l'attacher là et l'abandonner, déjà que ça commence à devenir chiant de ne pouvoir manger qu'un repas par jour et de devoir fuir tout le temps, si en plus on retrouve les pustules baveuses de Poudlard ça risque de devenir tendue ! s'énerva Ron

\- J'allais dire la même chose, railla Drago

\- Hum… murmura Harry qui semblait à peine se réveiller, tu lances du venin dès le matin Malfoy ? ».

Les yeux entrouverts, allongé sur le torse il avait relevé la tête pour fixer le blond, une main dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre de manière à dégager son visage.

« Nous devrions ranger et repartir, lança Ron, trouver de quoi manger surtout, vu que nos deux arrivants ont pompé nos ressources… »

Hermione grimaça : « Ne dit pas les choses comme ça

\- Dire la vérité ? rétorqua-t-il

\- Bon… je vais enlever les sorts, occupez-vous du reste… » dit-elle froidement un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix.

La griffondor sortit de la tente et agita sa baguette tout en murmurant une série de sort. Les deux garçons de leur côté étaient en train de ranger les affaires, Ron avait pris soin de sortir assez brutalement Drago, toujours enchaîné.

Alors qu'ils effaçaient les dernières traces de leur campement avec l'aide de Christelle, Ron lança à son amie : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont pu trouver notre tente ?

\- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, ils ne le cherchaient pas, dit-elle simplement en attrapant le sac et enfilait ses chaussures, je me le suis demandée hier aussi mais c'est normal. Les protections que je lance empêchent les sorts de localisations et empêchent les gens qui veulent nous trouver, et bien de nous trouver.

\- Et nous n'avons absolument pas voulu vous trouver, remarqua Christelle alors qu'elle attrapait la gourde que lui offrait Harry, je voulais juste… »

Brûler le livre, faillit-elle dire. Mais elle se retint de peur de créer de nouvelles tensions au sein de l'équipe.

Une fois tous près à marcher, Harry aida Drago à se redresser et le débarrassa de ses liens aux chevilles, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui dit d'une voix lente et lourde de signification : « Je te rappelle que si tu t'échappes, nous sommes en position de force, nous avons ta baguette et tu ne pourras rien contre nous… »

Hermione avait sorti une carte et pointa une petit ville du doigt sous le regard attentif de ses camarades, elle lança : « Nous trouverons des vivres là-bas et nous repartirons ».

Acquiesçants les garçons se prirent la main, Ron et Hermione encadrèrent Christelle, tandis qu'Harry attrapait Drago

Ce qui suivit fut la pire expérience de la jeune moldue.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle eut la sensation que son corps était dans un robot compresseur, alors que tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleurs et que ses articulations grinçaient, son estomac lui se retourna et lorsque le sol réapparut sous ses pieds elle lâcha les mains qu'elle tenait et se jeta par terre pour vomir.

« Plus jamais… » souffla-t-elle se tenant les coudes

Hermione accroupit à ses côtés lui tapota le dos avec un sourire embarrassé : « Nous aurions dû te prévenir que nous allions transplaner.

\- Je pensais qu'elle voyait l'avenir, souffla Ron, tu n'as pas vu ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas l'avenir… grogna-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres

\- Bon, installons-nous ici, trouvons de quoi manger et allons-y ! commença à s'énerver le rouquin

\- C'est quoi ça, Weasley ? La faim qui te rend encore plus chiant ? » ricana Drago.

Christelle fut surprise car il lui semblait percevoir un acquiescement de la part des deux amis de Ron. Puis elle se souvint, des jours et des jours que les trios avaient dû passer à chercher de la nourriture, voler pour pouvoir s'alimenter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tout en essayant de trouver des horcruxes. Puis… Ron qui s'énervait et les avait finalement abandonnés…

« Je peux aller chercher de la nourriture, lança la jeune fille, contrairement à vous personne ne me connait ! Je m'en charge !

\- C'est vrai, mais si jamais il t'arrive un problème ? Comment est-ce que tu te défendras ?

\- Je vais juste acheter de la nourriture, non ? souffla-t-elle hésitante en se rendant compte du danger.

\- Tiens prends ça, s'exclama Ron et bourrant les poches de sa veste de pièces, achète tout ce que tu peux ! »

Elle marchait dans les rues du village, les mains dans les poches où les pièces s'entrechoquaient. Les rues étaient désertes et elle se demandait si quelqu'un vivait dans cet endroit lugubre.

Apercevant enfin l'enseigne d'un petit magasin elle rentra et fut surprise du grand sourire de la vendeuse : « Bonjour ! Il est bien rare de voir des étrangers en cette période de … »

L'expression joyeuse disparut et la femme haussa les épaules avant de terminer : « Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire

\- Oui tout à fait, souffla Christelle en lui adressant un petit sourire, je prends juste quelques petites choses à manger.

\- Vous êtes arrivé hier ?

\- Non, ce matin… murmura-t-elle en s'avançant

\- Vous…Etes au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? grimaça Christelle en fixant paniqué la cassière

\- Nous avons eu une rafle des nés-moldus hier… »

La jeune fille déglutit, attrapa rapidement un panier et se précipita entre les rayons.

La vendeuse la fixait étrangement, mais ça devait être dû à son apparence crasseuse, elle s'était débarbouillée le visage pour y enlever la terre et la boue mais sa veste était brunis et son pantalon taché. Elle avait même la sensation d'avoir écrit sur le front : « Coucou, je suis moldue, copine de Harry et je sais où il se cache ! »

Déglutissant alors qu'elle glissait des gâteaux et des pâtes dans son panier, elle frémit de tout son être lorsque la porte s'ouvrit faisant danser le carillon devant lui.

« Bonj… » commença la vendeuse en relevant les yeux mais sa voix disparue dans un gazouillement. La voyant pétrifiée, Christelle ferma les paupières en suppliant le ciel de l'épargner mais lorsqu'elle vit l'homme s'avancer elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement.

Il lui paraissait immense, ses muscles épais étaient visibles dans l'encolure de sa veste de cuir mal fermée, ses mains longues et larges recouvertes de poussières abordaient de longs ongles jaunes et sales.

Le loup-garoux au service de Voldemort…

Elle se souvenait de lui, pas de son nom mais de son apparence.

Il afficha un grand sourire et salua les deux jeunes femmes : « Mesdames ».

Déglutissant Christelle murmura un petit « bonjour » tandis que la jeune femme à la caisse fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la charade la jeune fille s'empressa de continuer ses achats à toute allure.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la caisse l'homme y était déjà, une canette de bière à la main, il la regarda de bas en haut un grand sourire qui se voulait sûrement charmant laissant apparaître toutes ses dents pointues et jaunies.

« Mademoiselle, salua-t-il, qu'y a-t-il de beau à faire dans un coin comme celui-ci ?

\- Hum… Je visitais ! ricana-t-elle alors que la caissière passant lentement, bien trop lentement ses articles au bip.

\- Des gâteaux, vous êtes gourmandes ! » remarqua-t-il en fixant les paquets qu'elle glissait dans son sac.

La terreur était en train de la gagner mais si jamais elle la laissait voir il pourrait être persuadé qu'elle avait des choses à cacher….

Se mordant les lèvres, elle s'empêcha de rire… Bien sûr que ça se voyait, elle était couverte de terre, maintenant le message ne se contentait plus d'être écrit sur son front, elle avait à présent une énorme pancarte à guirlande lumineuse au-dessus de sa tête :

« Coucou je suis une pure moldue et je voyage avec Harry Potter, tu veux être mon ami ? »

* * *

Voilou :D merci de m'avoir lue bonne continuation :)


	14. Mon avenir !

Coucou, la suite de mademoiselle Anne après son insulte incroyable de fémur de homard (insulte du siècle).

Réponse à la review du chapitre précédent :

**Erza Robin : **Merci beaucoup de me suivre ! :P Personnellement je n'aimerais vraiment pas me trouver en face de Fenrir ? :P J'espère te retrouver sur les prochaines pages ! :) bonne continuation !

* * *

« Franchement, tu n'étais pas obligé de la chercher celle-ci, lança Remus dans un murmure alors que nous nous avancions dans la bibliothèque, je peux te promettre qu'elle va nous apporter des emmerdes

\- Des emmerdes, qu'est-ce qu'elle problèmes pourrait-elle vous apporter, elle m'a plutôt l'air d'être une gamine haineuse qui ne cherche qu'à cracher du venin sur tout ce qui porte les couleurs de griffondors, rétorquais-je en vérifiant derrière moi que la bibliothèque ne me fixait pas

\- Tu l'as bien identifié, admit Lupin avec un petit sourire, elle s'appelle Pucey Merry, c'est une véritable Serpentard d'après ses dires, enfin pour elle : être serpentard s'est insulter tous les griffondors que l'on croise… Mais elle a de bonnes connaissances, sans aucun doute des gens qui risquent de devenir… mangemort, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, même si James et Sirius s'amusent à les provoquer, tu ne devrais pas trop les embêter… »

Il s'était arrêté devant une porte de bois sombre entre deux étagères qui semblaient solidement fermées sur lesquelles de charmantes lettres en or indiquaient « Réserve ».

« Tu pourrais trouver des choses ici, enfin tous les ouvrages de magies noires interdites aux élèves se trouvent par ici, si madame Pince vient te voir tu n'aurais qu'à lui montrer ton mot »

Acquiesçant je posais mes mains sur les poignets et les fit tourner, dans un grincement lugubre les portes s'ouvrirent sur une toute petite pièce simplement éclairés ici et là par des lampes en verre pendant entre les rayons.

Remus grimaça et me chuchota : « Je te laisse ici, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, je viens te chercher dans une heure ou deux ?

\- Deux, ça m'irait, répondis-je en laissant mon regard courir sur les rangées de livres aux couvertures sombres, si jamais tu ne me trouves pas, l'autre peste m'aura peut-être tué ! »

Affichant un sourire contraint il haussa des épaules, peut-être réellement inquiet par ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver suite à ma provocation avec la miss.

Je m'étais avancée un peu dans la pièce de petite taille et scrutais à présent les murs recouvertes d'étagères en bois sombres, au fond se trouvait une petite fenêtre de la taille d'un bras qui laissait rentré un rayon de soleil qui dessinait sur une table unique une grande ligne blanche.

Caressant le surface douce du parchemin que m'avait confié Dumbledor je fixais les livres un à un, espérant trouver sur ses reliures épaisses un indice utile.

« _Secret et souvenir d'un ami Gobelin, Tome 27 ». _

Gloups ? 27 Tomes ! J'espérant ne pas avoir à me plonger dedans !

_« Potion et recette à base de Dragon » _avec une grimace j'imaginais : « Il est beau il est frais, qui veut d'mon poitraille de Dragon ! ».

Après avoir observé toute la première étagère j'avais réussi à obtenir deux livres, l'un se nommant « _Sortilège_ » il faut le dire, le nom n'indiquait pas grand-chose mais ça paraissait intéressant à étudier puisqu'il se trouvait ici, le second s'appelait _« Les ombres de la magie du dix-huitième siècle expliqué par Henrio Capdefair historien spécialiste de la magie ». _

Ça pour le coup le titre en avait des choses à dire !

Je tirais la chaise et m'installa devant la petite fenêtre déposant sur la table mes deux ouvrages.

Ouvrant le premier j'admirais l'odeur de vieux papier et les pages douces et vieillies que je caressais du bout des doigts.

Le sommaire du dénommé Sortilège était soigneusement rédigé en lettre d'argent brillantes qui semblaient légèrement enfoncées dans la matière, trois chapitres le composaient, tous les trois aux noms bien étranges.

« Début », « Milieu », « Fin ».

J'adorais déjà ce livre ! Il se moquait de moi dès la première page.

Je tournais la page et observa les petites lettres toutes serrées qui se mêlaient à la suivante formant une espèce de salade de mot illisible.

Agacée je me rapprochais de la lumière, l'index posé sur la première ligne pour essayer de la suivre mais celle-ci ondula s'écarta de mes doigts comme si elle cherchait à les éviter. Comme un fichu jeu flash elle se cognait contre mes ongles et tentait de s'échapper, lorsque je parvins enfin à la pincer elle cessa de s'agiter.

« Tous les sortilèges sont simples à apprendre, pourtant certains sorciers se pensent suffisamment intelligents pour désigner des sorts comme mauvais et d'autres comme bons ! J'ai donc décidé de vous livrer ici mes secrets, tous les sorts que je connais se trouvent ici, mais hors de question de vous rendre la tâche facile ! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous battre pour en apprendre plus sur l'art ! »

La ligne s'échappa et il me sembla même qu'elle convulsait de rire lorsqu'elle disparut au bord de la page.

Après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité je finissais le premier chapitre, composé de sortilèges qui me semblaient être une blague, vomir des limaces, faire danser le french-cancan, éclairé une bougie d'un simple petite tapotement sur la mèche et d'autres abrutissement du genre.

Fermant avec désespoir le bouquin je me laissais aller sur ma chaise.

Ma concentration n'était pas parfaite mais devoir attraper toutes les phrases que je voulais lire n'était pas des plus reposant. Mon crâne hurlait de laisser tomber et de retourner à l'infirmerie pour y faire une bonne sieste mais mes yeux restaient posés sur la couverture.

Cet homme avait bien dit dans la préface qu'il y avait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait ! Mais comment le sort des horizons meilleurs pourrait se trouver parmi les limaces et les danses grivoises.

Tapotant l'épaisse couverture du bout des doigts je fixais le paysage à travers la fente de verre. J'apercevais quelques parties du château et il me semblait voir à l'horizon la forêt interdite, mais poudrée de neige il était difficile d'identifier ce que je voyais surtout avec cette lumière qui m'éblouissait.

« Sortilège ? lança une voix

\- Hum ? demandais-je en levant les yeux vers la personne qui me faisait à présent face

\- Lecture difficile, pas vrai ? » ricana-t-il en s'installa en face de moi.

J'avais d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Sirius à cause du sourire mais les traits étaient différents, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et il portait un pull aux couleurs de serpentard.

« Oui assez difficile, lui répondis-je en écartant le livre de moi, ça donne mal à la tête et en plus j'ai l'impression de n'y trouver qu'un ramassis de connerie

\- Tu as commencé par début ? supposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui en effet, je lis rarement les livres en les commençant par la fin.

\- Tu devrais, c'est le plus intéressant ! » affirma-t-il en faisant glisser le livre vers lui

Il le retourna et l'ouvrit par la fin. Attrapant une phrase il me la lue : « Sessmuratuss sortilège d'immobilisation temporaire d'un texte animé, bonne lecture petits malins ! »

L'auteur s'amusait donc volontairement à donner du mal à ses lecteurs alors que la solution se trouvait à la fin, sympathique comme technique. Mais de toute manière pas très intéressante pour moi vu mon incroyable talent d'en l'incapacité à utiliser la magie et surtout à posséder la moindre baguette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas la première fois je l'ai lu en entier avant de la voir. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la réserve ?

\- J'ai une autorisation figure-toi ! me défendis-je en lui montrant le papier, et toi alors tu en as une ?

\- Oui du professeur en charge de serpentard, il se trouve que j'avais une recherche à faire, tu crois que je m'amuse à enfreindre les règles ? me demanda-t-il un petit sourire en coin, je ne suis pas comme mon… »

Frère ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et son sourire avait disparu. Ha… les querelles familiales.

« Au fait, je suis Regulus Black, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu, me dit-il, mais j'avoue que je ne connais pas grand monde chez les griffondors autres que les sixièmes années, alors nous n'avons pas dû nous croiser

\- Je viens d'arriver, Anne, enchantée de te rencontrer ! ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors ? Que cherches-tu à savoir dans cet endroit ?

\- Je me demandais si je pourrais trouver des vieux sortilèges, de l'ancienne magie ou des choses dans ce style

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, si ceux sont des sortilèges que l'on a oublié c'est qu'ils ne sont pas nécessaires

\- Ou dangereux, me murmurais-je à moi-même mais vu l'éclat de surprise qui passa dans ses yeux il m'avait sans aucun doute entendu.

\- Intéressant, j'avoue que je ne me suis jamais penché sur cette magie, mais j'ai plutôt l'habitude de chercher dans celle du présent ! Etant donné que j'ai lu « Sortilège » je peux te dire que tu ne trouveras rien sur la magie ancienne

\- Mais pourtant il dit au début de son livre…

\- Qu'il y cite tous les sorts qu'il connait ? termina-t-il, oui c'est vrai mais justement, il n'y connait rien en magie ancienne, par contre… Si tu veux trouver des sorts de magies noires ou même de la blanche dont tu n'avais jamais entendu parler tu peux les trouver là-dedans !

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici ? demandais-je en attrapant ma seconde trouvaille

\- Oui, pas mal, je trouve ça très intéressant, j'y passe mes temps libres et au moins c'est calme ! Habituellement je suis seul !

\- Je m'excuse alors, ma présence toi te déranger, rayais-je en faisant mine de me lever

\- Ha mais dis-moi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il me scrutait, je t'ai peut-être déjà vu finalement, tu n'es pas celle qui a quitté le repas ?

\- Si c'est possible, murmurais-je d'une petite voix en me réinstallant

\- Poursuivie par mon fr… Sirius, se corrigea-t-il

\- L'origine de ma fuite, ricanais-je, il m'a fait fuir !

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Non c'était une blague, grimaçais-je en ouvrant le livre d'histoire, mais tu ne m'as pas suivis on dirait.

\- Et là-dedans ? questionna-t-il en pointant l'ouvrage sur lequel j'avais porté mon attention, tu comptes y trouver quoi ? »

Réfléchissant quelques secondes à sa question, je me permis finalement d'afficher un grand sourire et lui dis pour rire : « Mon avenir ? »


	15. Un incroyable Talent !

la suite de Christelle ! :D je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)

* * *

L'homme continuait de la fixer, son sourire cruel toujours ancré sur les lèvres tapotant la table où se trouvait la caisse du bout de ses griffes, pardon : ongles jaunies et longs.

« Quel est ton nom charmante demoiselle ? demanda-t-il alors que Christelle posait l'argent pour payer tout en conservant son calme

\- Christelle, chuchota-t-elle en cherchant un peu de réconfort auprès de la vendeuse mais celle-ci détourna le regard en faisant mine de compter pour la troisième fois les pièces qu'elle lui avait tendues

\- Hum… » lança-t-il de sa voix rauque

Rafle, Rafle, ne cessait de se répéter Christelle dans sa tête en attrapant le sac en plastique que lui avait tendu la caissière.

Les nés-moldus étaient raflés et qu'en étaient-ils des moldus purs-sangs ?

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très vieil, vous ne devriez pas être à Poudlard ?

\- Ha, non, pas du tout, je viens de France, je suis en vacances !

\- De France, vous avez un sacré anglais pour une petite frenchie »

Et vous un sacré français pour un anglais ! Mais il semblerait qu'ici personne ne se rendait compte que la langue qu'ils utilisaient était celle du pays voisin…

« Je suis douée dans toutes les langues, je me suis même tentée à l'allemand, Beaubâton compte beaucoup sur les études des langues pour permettre à ses étudiantes de mieux s'intégrer dans les autres pays, et voyez par vous-même, je parle si bien anglais que vous me prenez pour une pure souche, tenta-t-elle en ultime coup de bluff

\- Hum, répéta-t-il mais sans joie alors qu'il plissait les yeux comme pour si en la scrutant ainsi il serait capable de voir si elle mentait.

\- Si vous permettez j'aimerais bien repartir maintenant que j'ai fait mes achats » lança-t-elle avec une confiance mimée.

D'un geste de main brutal il lui indiqua de rester ici un moment, puis de l'autre chercha quelque chose dans veste. Une liste en papier bruns sous les yeux il laissa défiler ses yeux sur ce qui devait être des noms et demanda de nouveau : « Ton nom gamine ?

\- Christelle, Christelle Duruisseaux, ajoute-t-elle au dernier moment.

\- Je n'ai pas ce nom… grogna-t-il déçu en plissant les yeux, mais je pourrais faire une exception pour toi, tu m'as l'air bien douce, j'aimerais bien profiter de…

\- Vous osez ? souffla-t-elle de la voix la plus intimidante qu'elle pouvait en tentant de cacher son effroi, vous n'avez donc vraiment pas écouter ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Delacourt ! Vous ne reconnaissez donc pas ce nom ?

\- Je… reprit-t-il perdu en fronçant des sourcils, ça ne me rappelle rien…

\- Et bien vous devriez, espèce d'inculte, je fais partis d'une des familles les plus pures de France ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, si vous voulez bien maintenant, je dois y retourner.

\- Pour qui tu te prends petite pute… » cracha-t-il en sortant sa baguette

Et bien le coup de la sang-pure chiante n'avait pas fonctionné. Du moins pas aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait pensé car il ne s'était pas encore jeté sur elle pour la tuer ce qui n'était pas si mal, il se contentait de la tenir en joue ce qui n'était pas non plus l'idéal.

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? Me tuer ? J'attends avec hâte de voir ce que vous fera votre maître si jamais il découvre ce que vous avez fait à l'un de membres des familles qui le soutiennent à l'étranger…

\- Tu te moques de moi, supplie-moi petite garce et peut-être que je te laisserais la vie sauve… » grogna-t-il en se rapprochant

Mais la porte derrière Christelle s'ouvrit et un homme entra, les yeux écarquillés il regardait à tour de rôle Christelle puis Fenrir.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? souffla-t-il

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te souviens d'une putain de famille de sang-pur français se nommant Duruisseaux ? cracha le loup-garou en conservant son regard fixé sur la jeune fille

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, je me répète à quoi tu joues ?

\- Cette fille dit être une Duruisseaux ! »

Le nouvel arrivant fixa Christelle pendant une seconde, s'attarda sur ses cheveux brun foncés et ondulés, fronça les sourcils et s'exclama : « Mais enfin baisse ta baguette !

\- Cette chienne s'est foutue de moi ! s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant descendre son arme

\- Me moquer de vous ? répéta-t-elle avec l'air le plus supérieur qu'elle pouvait se donner, je n'y suis pour rien si vous n'avez pas eu la chance d'avoir une éducation complète vous permettant de reconnaître un nom important lorsque vous en entendez un…

\- S'il vous plait, souffla le coéquipier, n'en rajoutez-pas ».

_« Oui, n'en rajoute pas trop_, se murmura à elle-même la Christelle paniquée, _ta vie ne tient déjà qu'à un fils !_ »

Apaisant son partenaire comme il le pouvait en lui parlant de milles et une chose qui n'intéressait pas vraiment la jeune fille, après tout la seule chose qui l'intéressait s'était qu'il baisse sa fichue baguette et qu'il la laisse en paix !

Finalement le bras de Greyback se détendit et vint rejoindre sa hanche dans un mouvement lent et résigné. Il continuait de la fusiller du regard mais au moins maintenant il n'y avait pas de risque immédiat de mort.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce léger incident.

\- Je ne vous tiens absolument pas responsable, je suis très heureuse que vous soyez intervenue, dit-elle en laissant ses épaules se détendre.

\- Bien, nous allons vous laisser… » continua-t-il alors qu'il indiquait agacer à son associé de le suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, la jeune fille poussa un soupir sûrement trop long et trop rassuré car la vendeuse lui lança un étrange regard. La voyant s'avancer, elle s'inquiéta qu'elle n'aille retrouver les deux hommes et leur annonce le comportement étrange qu'elle venait d'avoir, mais la caissière s'arrêta devant elle après avoir attrapé d'autres vivres.

Elle les glissa sans un mot dans le sac presque plein de Christelle et retourna à sa place mine de rien.

La remerciant du plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait faire la jeune fille s'inclinant poliment et sortit dehors.

A côté du magasin il n'y avait que les deux mangemorts qui semblaient en pleine dispute :

« Tu me fais encore une chose comme ça et je te promets : je n'hésiterais pas à en parler au maître !

\- Tu crois qu'il m'a engagé parce que j'étais quelqu'un de doux ? Il a engagé ma cruauté ! Et c'est ce que j'utilise ! Alors ne commence pas à m'énerve, la prochaine fois que je me retrouve sur le passage de cette Duruisseaux, je n'utiliserais aucun sort, je te promets, je me contenterais de la dépouiller à mains nues ! »

Frémissant en entendant ça Christelle ne se retourna pas et ne leur accorda aucun regard avant de s'échapper le plus vite possible.

Les rues du village étaient encore vides mais après avoir appris ce qu'il s'y était passé la veille cela n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant… Même si elle n'avait pas été présente à ce moment-là, il lui semblait que le silence étrange qui régnait sur les lieux hurlait le désespoir des personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées sous le feu des mangemorts….

Rejoignant la route principale pour s'en écarter après quelques mètres afin de s'enfoncer dans la petite forêt qui bordait les lieux, Christelle maintenait contre sa poitrine ses vivres.

Son estomac grognait légèrement sa faim, mais son esprit était encore ailleurs et elle ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte qu'elle était encore vivante. Elle s'était retrouvée face à deux mangemorts… Deux hommes qui s'ils avaient su qui elle était vraiment, n'auraient pas hésité à la tuer brutalement et sans remords et pourtant elle était toujours là, et avec plus de nourriture que prévu.

« Duruisseaux, se murmura-t-elle, je n'y crois pas, j'ai été chanceuse sur ce coup là... »

Finalement elle n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça en sang-pure, parfaitement désagréable !

Peut-être un peu trop, elle aurait peut-être pu y passer…

« C'est fait, c'est fait ! » chantonna-t-elle en continuant sa marche jusqu'au lieu où s'étaient cachés ses nouveaux camarades.

Entre les troncs maigrichons les branches dénuées de feuilles Christelle aperçue Hermione qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme avec une expression inquiète plaquée sur le visage.

Lorsque la brune la remarqua à son tour un sourire prit place et elle lui fit de grand signe. En réponse Christelle redressa son énorme sac remplie de nourriture et se rapprocha d'elle.

« J'ai eu peur ! Tu as pris ton temps ! dit Hermione en contempla la nourriture

\- Nous ferions mieux de mettre les voiles au plus vite… Le gros loup-garou et un autre mangemort se trouvent dans le village.

\- Le gros loup-garou ?

\- Fensis, ou Grisnoir, Greyback, je crois, tentait de se remémorer Christelle alors qu'elles s'avançaient toute deux vers la tente à allure soutenue

\- Fenrir ! Au bon sang ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Ron s'était précipité sur le sac et après avoir mangé quelques gâteaux et bu une bonne rasade d'un de soda qu'avait donné la vendeuse, il se mit à l'action aidant ses amis à défaire la tente et effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

Une fois qu'ils eurent de nouveau transplanés, pour le plus grand malheur de Christelle, ils s'installèrent dans une pleine herbeuse sans trace de vie.

Hermione commença les sorts en expliquant : « Je rajoute quelques sorts pour que nous soyons invisibles… Histoire d'éviter que nos ennemis ne nous trouve comme vous l'avez fait hier... »

Une fois la tente redressée, tout le monde prit place autour de la table, même Drago, et les bien y furent étalés.

Alors qu'Hermione mordait avec appétit dans une pomme, elle demanda : « Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à t'échapper face aux mangemorts ?

\- Je pense que j'ai un talent ! Un incroyable talent ! »

* * *

Fin ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

Et vous vous pensez que vous auriez réagis comment face à Fenrir ? :o


	16. Oups !

Coucou ! suite de Anne, mais avant ça je voulais remercier Erza Robin, Dramionne33, et michounette pour leurs agréables commentaires qui me motivent à continuer l'histoire ! :) Merci de me suivre :)

* * *

Le livre n'offrait rien d'autre que de la culture générale, j'avais beau tourner les pages, il n'y avait que des histoires. Des biographies détaillées de certains sorciers, nés ou morts au dix-huitième. Beaucoup de morts, mais peu d'histoire, la plupart ne contenait qu'un étrange dessin géométrique et les dates du défunt, les vivants eux avaient le droit à plus de détails, de grands faits ou de grandes erreurs.

L'ouvrage, en lui-même, était fascinant : sa couverture épaisse de cuire aux belles lettres d'or dans une calligraphie soignée, cousue à la main soigneusement et solidement, chaque page était richement décorée.

Mais sinon il ne contenait absolument pas ce que je cherchais...

Poussant un long soupir, je le poussai devant moi et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège.

« Rien d'intéressant ? Aperçu Regulus en levant les yeux de son propre livre

\- Si c'est réellement intéressant, pleins de choses sur l'histoire du dix-neuvième, mais je ne crois pas trouver quoi que ce soit pouvant justifier que ce livre soit dans la réserve !

\- Donne voir ? Proposa-t-il en attrapant le livre, je pense que ça dépend s'il est ici c'est qu'il y a une raison, il existe de nombreux livres qui ont des choses à cacher... Je me demande comment celui-ci fonctionne... »

Il tourna le livre entre ses mains, l'observant pile et face, reliures et couvertures, l'ouvrant délicatement, passant son doigt dans la couture, caressant les pages du bout des doigts.

Il y avait dans ses mouvements un réellement amour, une passion du livre, de la recherche. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, il aimait les ouvrages qui contenaient des messages, comme le livre Sortilège dont la solution se trouvait à la fin.

Mais alors qu'il allait me parler, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit et Remus me lança : « Hey, Anne ! Nous devrions y retourner ».

Son regard se glaça lorsqu'il tomba sur l'uniforme de serpentard de la personne assise à côté de moi, puis avec une grimace il identifia la personne qui portait les couleurs des verts et argents.

« Salutation, lança mon nouvel ami

\- Anne nous devons y aller... Si tu ne veux pas avoir Apollon dans les pattes d'ici les minutes qui vont venir, lança simplement le louveteau en m'indiquant du regard de le suivre

\- Que vous voudrait Apollon ? S'étonna Regulus sans prendre en compte l'impolitesse dont venait de faire preuve Lupin.

\- Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie... murmurais-je en attrapant les livres que je comptais ranger

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe, dit-il en les récupérant avec un sourire, je trouverai ce que nous cache ce livre d'histoire et je te donnerai ce que j'en récupère ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ca serait vraiment très gentil de ta part, mais je t'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas qu'en je reviendrais.

\- Demain ? Proposa-t-il, j'ai une pause dans l'après-midi !

\- Anne ! S'impatienta Remus qui hésitait toujours à entrer dans la pièce, dépêche-toi ! »

Me relevant et rejoignant Lupin avec une grimace, avant de refermer la porte de la réserve je murmurai à Regulus : « A demain ! » Il me répondit avec un sourire et un signe de main avant de repartir dans la contemplation de son nouveau jouet.

Une fois la porte claquée, je me tournai vers le loulou qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner avec de grandes enjambés.

En marchant dans l'allée centrale je sentais que Remus se retenait de me poser des questions de peur que la bibliothécaire ne l'entende. Il se contentait donc d'avancer, la mâchoire contractée en serrant les poings.

Lorsque enfin nous arrivons dans le couloir, il se retourna brutalement pour me faire face, m'attrapa par les épaules pour fixer son regard dans le mien et me dit d'une voix lente : « Tu ne dois surtout pas rester avec ce garçon.

\- Pardon ? M'étonnais-je en m'écartant de lui

\- Ce garçon fait partie de la bande à Rosier et Avery, tu dois faire attention, il va devenir mangemort ça ne fait aucun doute !».

_Peut-être mais il allait finalement se retourner contre le maitre des ténèbres... Mais ça bien sûr vous ne vous en doutez pas.._. me soufflais-je à moi-même en fermant les paupières.

Il n'y avait rien de mal dans les agissements de Remus, il essayait juste de m'éviter les emmerdes... Et m'énerver était de toute manière inutile, puisque son désir de bien faire était justifié. Après tout, il était au courant qu'un mangemort m'avait déjà causée pas mal de soucis, il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'en rajouter...

J'haussai les épaules et mentis : « Je ne pensais pas, je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi naïve, on pourrait retourner à l'infirmerie ? J'ai la tête comme un melon... Ces putains de livres magiques qui tournent dans tous les sens n'ont pas été d'un grand réconfort. ».

Un dring déstabilisant s'éleva dans le couloir suivit d'un mouvement de foule qui me prit par surprise, les deux portes du couloir s'étaient ouvertes et une masse d'étudiants en robe de sorciers nous bousculèrent pour passer.

Balancée d'un côté et de l'autre, je regardais surpris Remus qui s'écartait comme il le pouvait pour les laisser passer.

Quelque chose me heurta l'épaule, une douleur désagréable se propagea dans le reste de mon corps alors que je me précipitais sur le mur pour me retenir. La naine, nommée Merry d'après les dire de Remus, me fixait à présent un sourire aux lèvres « Je suis vrai-ment dé-so-lée ! Je ne t'avais pas vu » me dit-elle de sa voix criarde à travers les dizaines de conversations.

Remus m'attrapa par le bras et m'invita à le suivre. Passant dans le sens contraire du courant d'élève nous rejoignîmes un des escaliers secondaire, ne comptant qu'une ou deux personnes qui le descendaient.

Me tournant vers lui il me fixa inquiet : « ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demandais-je en m'essuyant le haut du front qui me paraissait humide

\- Tu es vraiment blanche, j'ai du chocolat si tu veux, me dit-il en sortant la tablette que lui avait confiée James ce matin

\- Ho merci bien, je ne dis pas non » ricanais-je bêtement en attrapant le carreau épais et bien noir qu'il me tendait.

Une fois dans ma bouche, je laissai le sucre et le cacao envahirent mon palais dans un incroyable concert harmonieux de sensations ! Oui je n'exagère à peine, le chocolat c'est ma vie.

Il était aussi bon qu'à la maison ! Presque meilleur !

Hésitante entre le faire fondre dans ma bouche ou le croquer pour profiter pleinement de la matière, Je fus interrompue dans ma délicieuse dégustation par le rire de Remus. Rouvrant les yeux surprise, je fixais son expression embarrassée qu'il justifia d'une voix timide : « Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Mais c'est juste que...

\- Je fais une tête pas possible lorsque je mange du chocolat ? Proposais-je un petit sourire en coin, je te ferais bien un essai sur le chocolat pour te faire comprendre à quel point j'aime ça, mais je suis sûre que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre !

\- j'aime aussi ! Se justifia-t-il, ça se trouve je fais la même tête lorsque j'en mange mais personne ne m'a jamais fait la remarque...

\- Et tu sais, dis-je, Remus, tu peux te moquer de moi, ne soit pas gêné j'adore faire rire les autres, et ça me permet d'avoir la sensation d'être plus intégrée comme ça ! ».

Il esquissa un franc sourire et haussa des épaules : « Je pense que tu n'as pas de problème d'intégration, les filles te trouvent déjà sympas, les garçons aussi.

\- En tout cas ! M'exclamais-je en levant les poings au ciel, ton chocolat est miraculeux, je me sens comme neuve, bien mieux que toutes les potions bizarres de Pomfresh !

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur remède ! » Affirma-t-il en se remettant en mouvement pour descendre dans les escaliers.

Malgré le regain d'énergie, je descendais prudemment une à une les marches ma main appuyée sur le mur de pierres froid. Les marches étaient petites et mes pieds en pantoufles avaient du mal à tenir dessus, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de tomber...

Avant que je n'arrive en bas de l'escalier Remus se figea, et d'un geste de main m'indiqua de m'arrêter. Il se tourna vers moi l'air paniqué, le visage dans une expression de terreur complète et me répéta d'un ton paniqué : « Remonte, remonte, remonte, remonte ! »

Le voyant se rapprocher de moi deux marches par deux marches je m'empressais de me retourner pour reprendre mon chemin dans le sens inverse, et derrière nous des bruits de pas s'élevèrent m'indiquant que nous étions suivis.

« Tu fuis sale Griffondor ? Lança une voix enragée

\- Laisse-nous tranquille Rosier ! » Gronda Remus sans s'arrêter

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un rire sadique accompagné de quelques murmures des personnes accompagnant le dénommé Rosier.

La chaleur montait dans mes cuisses et jamais les escaliers ne m'avaient paru être un si bon exercice physique modélisateur de popotin.

L'adrénaline montante : la fatigue sembla disparaître comme par magie alors que mon cœur ne cessait d'accélérer. Avec des mouvements inutiles, je tentais de m'aider du mur pour accélérer poussant de mes mains contre les surfaces froides.

Je faillis déraper à plusieurs reprises et lorsqu'enfin mon genou rencontra l'adorable surface de béton râpeuse je retins un cri et me redressai le plus vite possible, oubliant au passage l'un de mes chaussons fétiches.

Ma gorge me brûlait à présent et j'étais incapable d'obtenir un rythme de respiration régulier. Une fois arrivée à l'étage supérieur, je me précipitai dans le grand couloir de la bibliothèque, qui était maintenant vidée de tout espoir. Il n'y avait plus aucun élève !

Du moins pas des personnes que j'aurais espéré voir. Trois Serpentards se rapprochaient la tête baissée et un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Leur robe de sorcier volant autour d'eux, leur donnait un air dramatique, et l'effet en était presque théâtral.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas là pour nous aider, enfin... Peut-être que si finalement ?

Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent méchamment vers nous, nous forçant à nous collés dos au mur j'étais sure que non.

Entourés par six jeunes bestiaux de compétitions aux couleurs de Serpentard, nous étions collés contre la surface glacé du mur et si nous avions pu : nous nous serions enfoncés dedans pour échapper au danger.

« Bon... me souffla Lupin légèrement désespéré, la prochaine fois que tu emmerdes une Serpentarde ne prend pas la petite chouchoute de Rosier, d'accord »

Ma gorge était brûlante mais après avoir dégluti, je parvins enfin à murmurer entre deux respirations entrecoupées :

« Oups »

* * *

Bonne continuation à toutes et tous !


	17. Il se pourrait que j'aie changé le futur

Coucou, la suite de Christelle :D, merci encore à Erza Robin pour ces commentaires quotidiens qui me motivent !

Une question intéressante m'a été posée et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait peut-être apporter un éclaircissement à tout le monde. Je cite donc

**Michounette: **"je n'ai pas bien réussi à saisir le personnage d'Anne, je ne comprends pas comment elle réagit, j'avoue que je comprends mieux Christelle, enfin il me semble !".

_J'ai d'abord été surprise car pour moi le personnage d'Anne est claire comme de l'eau de roche. Je dirais qu'elle est un peu trop haute en couleur, elle réagit toujours excessivement, comme elle a la langue bien pendue elle peut être effrayer et continuer de dire des bêtises puisqu'elle n'est pas du type très réfléchie, et comme elle est très sensible cela fait qu'elle peut réagir un peu brutalement et que l'on est envie de dire :"Wahou faudrait qu'elle se calme un peu !". _

_Je pense que tu t'habitueras au personnage et tu comprendras bientôt comment elle réagit, il faut juste se dire qu'elle parle toujours sans réfléchir et que les problèmes viennent toujours à elle ! _

_Pour le fait que tu comprennes mieux Christelle, je dirais que la narration étant faite de l'extérieur il est plus facile d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son personnage c'est pour ça que tu peux avoir la sensation de mieux la comprendre :). _

_Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations, si tu en as d'autres sur n'importe quels autres personnages n'hésites pas :) je serais là pour t'éclairer, ou même si un pan de l'histoire te semble flou :) je suis là pour ça. A bientôt !_

* * *

La pluie s'abattait en rythme sur la toile de la tente dans un clapotis incessant et agaçant. L'humidité régnait à présent dans les lieux et le froid s'engouffrait au travers des fines ouvertures qu'Hermione avait tenté maladroitement de boucher en y plaçant des vêtements.

Assise sur un des vieux fauteuils Christelle se contentait depuis des heures d'observer chacun des personnages avec qui elle se trouvait.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas cessé d'essayer de découvrir comment détruire les horcruxe, d'essayer de trouver des lieux où pourraient se trouver les suivants tandis que Ron ruminait installé sur l'autre fauteuil, un paquet de gâteau entre les jambes dans lequel il fouillait au moins toutes les cinq minutes pour en ressortir un mini cookie.

Elle aurait pu mettre un terme à cette torture, leur permettant à tous de prendre un bon bain bien mérité et de dormir dans de véritables lits, mais elle-même n'était plus sûre des emplacements précis, elle savait que l'épée de Godric se trouvait dans une mare quelque part, mais si elle leur disait, ils n'arriveraient sûrement pas à attendre l'endroit par pur hasard comme dans le livre...

Se contentant donc de les regarder dans leurs moindres faits et gestes, elle s'était avachie sur le fauteuil, une main tenant son menton.

Alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient lui promettant une petite sieste prometteuse après les émotions de ce matin, elle sentit du mouvement et les rouvrit pour fixer Drago qui s'était rapproché d'elle, dos à son siège il avait remonté ses genoux contre son menton. Dans cette position fœtale il semblait fragile, il le parut encore plus lorsqu'il redressa son regard gris vers elle et lui demanda d'une petite voix : « Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir.

\- Que veux-tu ? Lui répondit-elle doucement alors qu'elle se sentait prête à caresser ses mèches blondes

\- Ma mère, va-t-il lui arriver quelque chose ? »

Cette phrase fut l'effet d'un interrupteur sur les questions de la jeune fille. Les raisons pour lesquelles Drago avait eu besoin de ce sort qui devait l'envoyer vers des horizons meilleurs, pourquoi il était désespéré lorsqu'elle avait brûlé le livre.

« Il détient ta mère ? » Murmura-t-elle

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme celle d'un poisson lorsqu'il entendit ses mots, pendant une seconde il resta là comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise : « Pas réellement, elle n'est même pas informée de ce qu'il compte lui faire, si jamais j'échoue à nouveau... »

Cette fois se fut trop, elle esquissa un sourire désolé et posa sa main sur la tête du blond pour caresser les mèches pâles, elle lui dit : « Tout ne sera pas rose mais ça ira ».

Il allait protester contre ses doigts qu'elle promenait sur son crâne, mais après cette révélation il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux et poussa un soupir. Puis d'une voix étouffée chuchota : « Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne remarquent mon absence...

\- Je n'en sais rien » avoua tristement Christelle en retirant sa main.

Le jeune homme resta installé là, et finalement Christelle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux en écoutant sa respiration régulière.

Il était vivant, il était réel. Tout ce qu'elle vivait était réel.

Les trois personnes et non-personnages, un peu plus loin l'étaient aussi, la magie existait et aujourd'hui un homme avait été prêt à la tuer, qu'est-ce qui lui serait arrivé si le coéquipier de Fenrir n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Serait-elle morte ? Aurait-elle révélé toutes les informations qu'elle possédait pour survivre ?

Un soupir plus tard, elle s'assoupit comme une masse, oubliant ses interrogations et ses inquiétudes, ce qui était fait était fait, elle était en vie, encore et peut-être pour longtemps. Une fois que Voldemort serait vaincu, elle trouverait une solution pour rentrer chez elle, en espérant qu'elle y retrouve Anne… vivante.

Ses songes se remplirent de souvenirs agréables, les repas en famille, les rigolades avec ses frères et sœurs, son lit qui lui manquait, ses parents, son chez-elle.

Une larme perla du coin de ses yeux et parcourait sa joue avant de s'échapper sur son menton.

Hermione et Harry avaient tourné la tête vers leurs deux invités, Drago semblait à son tour s'endormir. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns le Griffondor souffla : « Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'aller plus vite... Cette fille sait des choses qui pourraient nous aider à ne pas perdre comme prévu... ».

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne d'un geste réconfortant, puis elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Elle m'a dit que nous vaincrions ».

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour lui afficher un merveilleux sourire, il écarquilla les yeux tandis que son nez le chatouillait, il était prêt à pleurer mais aucun sourire n'apparut sur son visage car d'autres interrogations vinrent prendre place dans ses pensées. Et si jamais il n'agissait pas comme dans ce qu'elle avait vu ? S'il se trompait et que finalement il n'y parvenait pas ? S'il changeait le futur à cause de son incapacité ?

« Harry, murmura Hermione avec un grand sourire, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Ron installé sur son canapé avait à présent les yeux plissés et scrutait les deux personnes qu'il pensait être ses amis. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils parlaient dans leur coin, il avait pensé qu'avec l'arrivée des deux perturbateurs, ils cesseraient leurs messes basses mais finalement les mauvaises habitudes reprenaient du poil de la bête !

Il avait grimacé et son souffle s'était coupé lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione se redresser sur la table pour se rapprocher dangereusement d'Harry, il avait cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais elle s'était contentée de parler dans son oreille.

N'aurait-elle pas pu le dire à haute voix ? Qu'il puisse participer pour une fois ?

Attrapant un gâteau il mordit bruyamment dedans et mastiqua en gardant son regard sur son « ami ».

Harry s'était écarté et ses yeux brillaient presque de larmes. Mais lorsqu'Hermione prit la main de celui-ci s'en fut trop pour Ron.

Il se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber le paquet de biscuits qu'il tenait entre les jambes et se rapprocha de la table, furieux

« Ça va je ne vous gêne pas trop ? Vous auriez dû me dire de ne pas venir, si vous vouliez être seuls !

\- Mais enfin, Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'étonna Hermione en retirant sa main de celle de son ami

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Mais regardez-vous ! Toujours à discuter tous les deux, dans votre coin, vous vous foutez de moi, vous n'en avez rien à foutre que soit là ? J'en ai marre ! De rester des jours dans des coins de merde, sous la pluie, dans cette tente moisie ! Et encore pour une fois on a de la chance on peut manger à notre faim !

\- Ron le médaillon, lança la jeune fille d'une voix douce en tendant sa main, il te fait dire des choses que tu ne...

\- Hermione, lança Harry d'une voix blasée, tu sais très bien qu'il dirait la même chose avec ou sans l'horcruxe... Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais en venant avec moi, Ron.

\- Justement non, je n'en avais aucune idée ! »

Les hurlements avaient réveillé Christelle qui fixait la scène terrorisée. La dispute n'était pas censée arriver maintenant, c'était impossible ! Peut-être allait-il se calmer ? Et rester ? Mais lorsqu'elle fixa le visage tordu dans une rage incroyable du roux, elle déglutit.

« En fait si, mais je pensais que Dumbledore t'avait dit quoi faire, on pensait que tu savais ce que tu faisais !gronda-t-il en pointant Hermione du doigt

\- Ron ! S'exclama celle-ci

\- Mais en fait tu es aussi perdu que nous, tu ne sais même pas quoi faire ! On est que trois idiots d'adolescents qui essayent de sauver le monde, mais on n'a aucune chance ! »

Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il n'était pas censé dire ça maintenant.

« Et en plus vous acceptez ce sale mangemort sous notre tente ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui le problème, cracha froidement Harry

\- Tu oses le défendre ?!

\- Oui ! Car là maintenant ce n'est pas lui qui pose problème ! C'est toi et tes hurlements ! Il faut toujours que tu réagisses excessivement j'en ai assez !» gronda le brun en frappant la main de sa paume de main.

« J'en ai marre ! Marre de fuir ! Marre de vous deux ! Hurla Ron

\- Et tu crois qu'on n'en a pas marre, nous ? Cracha Harry qui s'était redressé pour plonger son regard dans celui de son camarade, tu restes toujours à déprimer dans ton coin, tu ne fais rien, tu ne nous sers à rien ! »

Ron avait reculé comme s'il avait reçu une gifle, il plissa les lèvres et hurla tout en retirant le médaillon qu'il balança par terre : « Alors ça ne gêne pas que je me barre ! Démerdez-vous ! »

Il souleva les pans de la tente et disparut dans un étrange bruit qui devait être celui du transplanage.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, s'était redressée et courut à sa poursuite mais elle revint, trempée, le visage dégoulinant de larmes. « Il est parti » murmura-t-elle.

Christelle se redressa, tremblante.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça... Ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à garder Ron avec eux si elle trouvait de la nourriture. Finalement elle n'était parvenue qu'à accélérer son départ.

« Je... hoquetai Christelle en regardant les deux amis entre le rideau de larmes qui brouillait sa vue, enfin... Hum... Il se pourrait que j'ai changé le futur »

* * *

Merci de votre lecture à la prochaine :D, n'hésitez pas à faire comme Michounette si vous avez la moindre question :) je suis toujours très contente d'y répondre :D


	18. Ma chère cendrillon

Salutation :D la suite d'Anne !

**Erza Robin :**_Il passe peut-être pour un idiot et un abrutit mais Ron n'est pas qu'un crétin ! Moi je l'aime bien :'( j'ai été obligé de le faire partir pour avoir quelque chose qui suit légèrement la véritable histoire :'(. :P Mais bon tu as raison il a l'air d'être un crétin là :P_

**Dramionechéried'amour :**_Oui il est fragile le petit Drago :P J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre de demain x) Bisous ma quiche :)_

Dans l'épisode précédent (à lire avec une voix grave) : Anne se retrouve confronté à un groupe de serpentard après une tentative de fuite elle se retrouve encerclée avec Remus... MAIS ?! Que va-t-il leur arriver ! (oui oui on sait tous qu'ils vont être sauver... c'est bon...)

* * *

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons parfaitement encerclés sans la moindre solution de repli.

Un d'eux, qui était plus grand de quelques centimètres, se détacha du groupe pour se rapprocher encore plus de nous. Il me regarda avec un sourire avide avant de se tourner vers Lupin et de lui cracher au visage : « Tu aurais pu nous épargner cette course poursuite, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Cela aurait été dommage, non ? Lui dis-je voyant mon camarade pétrifié, je suis sûre que tu adores chasser tes proies ! »

Il tourna ses deux yeux bruns vers moi et rapprocha son visage pointu. Son regard était perçant et hautain, il esquissa un léger sourire en coin et me demanda : « Tu te crois drôle ?

\- Je pensais que ça aurait été un compliment pour toi, avouais-je en haussant les épaules

\- Anne... Arrête... me souffla Remus avec l'envie - j'en suis sûre - de me plonger son coude dans les côtes.

\- Quoi ? C'est mignon un chien, non, je »

N'ayant pas le temps de finir ma phrase, un poing s'enfonça dans mon visage et avant que je n'aie le temps de dire ouf, j'étais par terre des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alors que je me tenais la joue, je m'étonnai : « Wahou très moldue comme réaction ! »

Cette fois l'immonde visage se tordit dans une rage sans précédent et croyant que j'allais de nouveau me faire frapper, je me recroquevillai pour accuser le coup mais rien ne vint. Il s'était écarté de moi et riait haut et fort, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et bien c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort et je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains avec du sang de Griffondor. Je ne sais même pas de quelle lignée tu viens...

\- Lignée ? Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais, un vrai chien... murmurais-je faussement à Remus, car je savais pertinemment que tout le monde m'entendait.

\- William, invita mon tortionnaire en s'écartant pour laisser le passage à un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux bruns roux, qui semblait peu enclin à me tabasser, prouve-nous que tu as ta place à Serpentard... Sang-mêlé » ajouta-t-il avec autant de haine qu'il le pouvait.

Le dénommé William sembla déglutir en murmura : « Bien Rosier » et releva ses manches en me suppliant du regard de le pardonner.

Je me redressai et esquissai un sourire à Rosier, puis-je lui demandai : « En fait tu es encore plus faible que je ne le pensais, les chiens ont plus de courage que toi. Tu laisses les autres faire le sale boulot ?

\- _Levicorpus_ ! » Lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers moi

Mes chevilles se retrouvèrent happées dans le ciel et mon cœur se mit à me battre dans les tempes alors que le sang affluant dans toute ma tête.

Désagréablement pendue en l'air par les pieds, j'observais la scène. Redressant mes bras avec le peu de force que j'avais pour conserver ma jupe collée à l'avant de mes cuisses plutôt que retrousser sur le ventre.

« Je n'attendais que de le tester, impressionnant Rogue ! Je dois reconnaître que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé sur ce coup-ci ! Riait Rosier en se tournant vers un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs, qui avait baissé le regard

\- Tu aimes mater les petites culottes, Rosier ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux alors que j'avais la sensation que ma tête

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de te moquer de moi, grogna-t-il, et toi Lupin, je te conseille de lâcher cette baguette immédiatement.

\- Laisse la tranquille ou tu risques d'avoir des ennuis ! S'exclama mon loulou

\- Jolie vue ! Lança une voix venant du fond du couloir, on a le droit de jouer nous aussi ? »

Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, je fixais Sirius qui se rapprochait, les mains dans les poches, suivit de près par James et Peter. Potter tenait entre ses mains une carte qu'il s'empressa de replier et de remettre dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Admire mes fesses, Sirius, lui dis-je, c'est la dernière fois que tu les vois !

\- Alors je n'ai franchement pas envie de te décrocher ! Railla-t-il en sortant tout de même sa baguette, bon Rosier, Avery, comment allez-vous ? Bien très bien, bon... Et si vous repartiez tranquillement d'où vous venez ?

\- Cette fille nous a défiés, nous lui apprenons les bonnes manières !

\- Ho et elle a l'air de les comprendre, ricana Black en m'indiquant du regard alors que je me balançais de gauche à droite pour voir si le sort me tenait bien.

\- Attends, je ne les ai pas vraiment défié, m'empressais-je de corriger, j'ai juste traité la Merry, si c'est bien son nom, de fémur de homard ».

Les trois nouveaux arrivants ouvrirent grands les yeux, se lancèrent quelques regards surpris puis Sirius se massa le nez avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le même sourire que Regulus, s'en était presque déstabilisant.

« Mais où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ?

\- Je ne trouve pas ça spécialement insultant mais il semblerait qu'elle l'ait mal pris ! Avouais-je en arrêtant mes mouvements inutiles ».

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur un Regulus, qui fit un mouvement de recul en me voyant la tête en bas. Je lui adressais un timide signe de main tandis qu'il laissait passer son regard sur ses camarades de serpentard puis sur son frère et les Griffondors.

Les sourcils froncés il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tu ne devais pas retourner à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non je préfère rester la tête en bas, ça permet de soigner tous les maux ! Dis-je avec ironie, heureusement que tes amis étaient là, ils m'ont aidée à me pendre dans les airs.

\- Evan, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Black, ça ne te regarde pas, retourne lire tes idioties pendant qu'on se charge des injures faites contre les nôtres, gronda le garçon qui tenait toujours sa baguette levée vers moi

\- Et faut voir l'insulte, ria l'aîné Black en sortant sa baguette, bon cessons de rire Rosier, lâche la tout de suite. De toute manière si tu veux éviter les ennuis c'est maintenant, Lily est partie chercher McGonagall. Tu n'aimerais pas faire perdre des points à ta maison... Surtout pour un... Fémur de homard ? »

Il s'empêcha de rire à la fin de son discours et pointa sa baguette vers moi. Il ne dit rien mais la gravité sembla de nouveau agir sur mes chevilles et alors que je tombai Remus m'attrapa comme il put. Et m'aida à me redresser.

Nous faisions à présent face aux six serpentards (et un Regulus que je ne comptais pas parmi ces êtres désagréables que je venais de rencontrer). Sirius s'était rapproché, s'arrêta pour croiser ses bras et demander : « Bon et bien ? Vous comptez partir maintenant ou d'ici deux jours ? »

Rosier se tourna vers moi, une expression désagréable dévastant son visage, il me cracha : « Ne crois pas que ton groupe sera capable de te sauver à chaque fois !

\- Ouais, ouais... » Soufflais-je en tenant ma tête douloureuse entre mes mains.

Dans un bruissement de cape et de bruits de pas ils s'éloignèrent, m'abandonnant avec les Griffondors et Regulus qui était encore bloqué devant la porte de la bibliothèque l'air agacé. Il tenait entre ses bras le livre d'histoire et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanchies à force de le serrer contre le lui.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention » me conseilla-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner sans même adresse un regard à son frère.

Je secouai la tête dans l'espoir d'éparpiller le sang qui s'était regroupé dans mon crâne mais ça n'eut pour effet que de me donner encore plus mal.

Rajustant ma jupe comme je pouvais je m'étirai et regardai de l'autre côté du couloir : « Et McGonagall ? Elle ne vient pas ?

\- Lily n'était pas avec nous, nous quand...

\- Qui a laissé un putain de chaussons dans les escaliers ?! » Gronda une voix au niveau du l'escalier en colimaçon.

Un jeune homme apparut dans le couloir, se tenant le genou avec une expression de douleur affreuse, et pourtant, malgré son visage tordu il semblait plutôt mignon.

Il portait l'uniforme des Poufsouffles, mais sa cravate sans dessus-dessous tordait sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir refermée.

Il se rapprocha, mon chausson à la main, boitant avec classe. Me fixant de bas en haut, lorsque son regard tomba sur mon pied nu il esquissa un incroyable sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil puéril. Il remit sa cravate, ferma son gilet, plia son col de chemise du mieux qu'il pouvait.

S'inclinant, une main contre le torse l'autre dans le dos, à la manière des princes dans les contes de fée, il se rapprocha de moi et une fois un genou à terre se présenta : « Abbot Allan pour vous servir ! Gente demoiselle, il semblerait que vous aillez laissé tomber votre pantoufle de coton ! »

Je levais les yeux vers Sirius et lui demandais inquiète : « Cet homme est sérieux ?

\- Ho que oui... » Ricana-t-il en fixant le dénommé Allan.

Après avoir pris mon pied nu et faillit me renverser en le soulevant de terre puis le glissa dans le chausson.

« Ma chère cendrillon ! »

* * *

A la prochaine :D


	19. Tu ne sais rien de moi, Potter

**Erza Robin : **Encore coucou et merci de m'avoir laissée un commentaire ça fait plaisir :) Pour mon cher Allan il est un peu cruche mais sympathique :P

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Tu crois que quoi ? » murmura Harry en se rapprochant d'elle le visage figé dans la surprise.

Ne parvenant pas à tarir ses larmes, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa gorge, elle n'arrivait qu'à pousser de petits gémissements désespérés et des reniflements pitoyables.

Elle était prête à les supplier de la pardonner mais elle n'en était pas capable, elle lui semblait que jamais elle ne parviendrait à calmer les secousses qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Mais qu'allait-elle faire ?

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle venait de ruiner l'avenir d'un monde.

« Chut... murmura Hermione qui malgré ses larmes s'était redressée brutalement, baguette à la main prête à intervenir, j'ai cru entendre des bruits, des voix mêmes ».

Ils sortirent la tête de la tente et essayèrent de percevoir la conservation. Finalement Harry plongea sur le sac de perle de son amie et en sortit trois longues oreilles, il en confia une à Hermione et posa la dernière sur la table tendit qu'il se mettait en place pour écouter.

Incapable de lancer des sorts Christelle ne put en prendre une, elle se contenta de se placer à proximité d'Harry et Hermione, entendant des chuchotements sortant du fils qu'ils s'étaient mis dans l'oreille.

Des voix humaines, et étranges ; crissantes et désagréables, des gobelins ! Les gobelins !

Écarquillant les yeux, Christelle parvint à maîtriser ses sanglots. Ils parlaient de l'épée, de Ginny ! Il était encore temps de maîtriser les choses ! Il était encore temps de sauver les meubles ! Ron était parti, mais tout comme dans le livre il était parti le soir de la découverte de l'épée de Griffondor !

Retenant un sourire, elle scruta les visages sérieux d'Hermione et Harry qui continuaient de suivre la conversation. Lorsqu'ils rangeraient leurs oreilles Hermione aurait la délicieuse idée de prendre le portrait de Phyneas qui se trouvait dans son sac, ils obtiendraient alors l'anecdote selon laquelle Dumbledore avait brisé la bague avec l'épée !

Ouvrant grand les yeux Hermione semblait en train de pétiller de l'intérieur, prête à briser la conversation pour faire des recherches.

Lorsqu'ils eurent roulé et rangé les oreilles, Hermione se jeta sur son sac mais Christelle l'en empêcha et lui murmura : « Je vais me charger de vous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, impliquer Phyneas n'est pas nécessaire, et étant donné que le futur est déjà changé je peux vous donner des indices pour vous aider... »

Harry jubilait et un merveilleux sourire apparaissait à présent sur ses lèvres. Christelle s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil en face des deux amis et commença : « L'épée celle dont tu avais hérité Harry, il était hors de question que tu la reçoives et ça Dumbledore le savait, il a donc... fait cacher la véritable tandis que la fausse est conservée... Cette épée, Dumbledore s'en est servi pour détruire la bague de Gaunt...

\- Elle serait donc enduite du venin de Basilic,

\- C'est possible... dit-elle en haussant les épaules, il faut maintenant que vous la cherchiez, Dumbledore l'a caché... Mais...

\- Mais ? Dirent en cœur Hermione et Harry

\- Je ne sais pas où... » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Cette fois le léger espoir qui s'était allumé dans les yeux d'Harry disparut brutalement comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on souffle. Il ferma doucement les paupières et s'appuya la tête entre les paumes retenant un soupir.

« Sérieusement ? Lança une voix à l'autre bout de la tente, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que je vous ramenais une devineresse de pacotille

\- Tais-toi Malfoy, souffla Harry sans relever la tête, dis-moi... Christelle, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider un peu plus ?

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est au fond d'une mare, mais je ne peux pas vous dire l'époque, ni le lieu où vous l'avez trouvé. Le temps sur cette période est extrêmement flou dans le livre. Je sais... Je sais qu'il neigera...

\- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il en sortant son visage de ses mains ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, de la neige ? Mais... Ça ne se fera que dans des mois et des mois...

\- Il se pourrait que se soit après la veillée de noël... »

Cette fois se fut Hermione qui se redressa pour s'agripper à une des poteaux soutenant de la tente. Son visage était de nouveau humide et elle hoqueta : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire en attendant ?

\- Chercher les autres horcruxes, leur emplacement probable...

\- Au fond d'une mare... Il faut qu'on trouve une mare ? Ricana Harry, Et bien d'un coup la recherche devient bien plus facile ! Hermione, dépêchons-nous ! Trouvons une mare !

\- Mais... Ron va revenir ? » Murmura la Griffondor

Regrettant immédiatement ses paroles elle baissa les yeux. Au final elle ne leur avait rien apporté, le portrait de Phineas les aurait autant aidés.

Pourtant elle leur avait réellement donné toutes les informations dont elle se souvenait. Le lac où Ron les retrouverait après que Rogue les aide... Mais elle n'en savait pas plus, elle était complètement perdue, plus qu'eux, plus qu'ils n'avaient l'air de le penser.

« Peut-être plus tard... » Dit d'une toute petite voix Christelle alors qu'elle tâchait de se faire de plus en plus petite.

Hermione s'effondra les yeux baignés de larmes alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots pour s'exprimer.

Elle avait échoué... Christelle secoua la tête désespérée. Contrairement à ce que leur avait dit Drago, elle ne savait rien, elle n'était pas une devineresse juste une lectrice assidue, qui avait apprécié ces histoires, qui n'étaient que des histoires, et qui à présent ne l'étaient plus...

Le silence était toujours là, pesant et désagréable. Christelle n'osait plus lever les yeux de peur de croiser ses deux visages désespérés, elle s'était recroquevillée sur le fauteuil, écoutant son cœur qui lui permettait de ne pas entendre ce silence bien trop pesant.

Un mouvement brutal la surpris et elle regarda Drago qui s'était redressé de toute sa taille et regardait les deux Griffondors avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il, c'est vraiment de ça que le seigneur des ténèbres craint ? Des adolescents dépressifs qui se plaignent tout le temps ? Ne me faites pas rire, je pensais que vous étiez un peu plus forts que ça ! Non mais regarde-toi Granger ! Trouver des choses, réfléchir c'est ton truc non ? Potter, arrête de faire cette tronche ! Vous avez perdu le rouquin mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'il reviendra ! »

Il avait plongé son regard dans celui d'Harry, il le défiait ouvertement, son envie de le réveiller était perceptible et cela semblait fonctionner à merveille car le désespoir avait enfin disparu du visage de Harry, c'était la colère maintenant.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Malfoy ! Tu n'as jamais eu à supporter ce que nous nous avons du traverser ! »

Le blond recula, les yeux écarquillés dans lesquels Christelle perçut de la tristesse.

« Je n'ai jamais eu à supporter ce que vous vous avez du traverser ? Répéta-t-il avant de rire nerveusement, tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce qu'il y a une seule chose que tu sais à propos de moi, Potter ?! »

Il avait placé dans ce dernier mot toute la rage que contenait son cœur.

Il l'avait craché comme une insulte.

Rageur il se retourna et prit appui contre le fauteuil, il parvint malgré ses poignets noués à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres.

Poussant un long soupir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se laissait glisser par terre de l'autre côté de Christelle, créant un mur entre lui et les autres.

Sa voix raisonna dans un murmure brisé : « Tu ne sais rien de moi, Potter... »


	20. Quelle est la mission ?

Salutation ! Voici la suite d'Anne ! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Erza Robin : **Et oui pauvre Drago :'(, il est si seul :P. Personnage fragile qui se cache derrière sa fierté, c'est mignon en même temps :P Merci encore de continuer de m'envoyer des commentaires, ne t'arrête surtout pas, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :)

**Dramionne : **J'espère que tu aimerais aussi celui de demain :£, je jubilais sur place lorsque je l'ai écris x). Bisous ma quiche :) 3

* * *

Je fixais le jeune homme agenouillé devant moi avec surprise. Un raclement de gorge plus tard mon pied atteint enfin le sol et je pus me remettre debout. Mes joues étaient en feu et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu t'arrêtes de parler » grogna Remus en me lançant un regard glacé

Je voulais lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu à trop souffrir de ma langue bien pendue mais ma gorge me semblait être prise dans un étau et je fus incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

« Plus de fémur de homard ? Questionna Sirius en faisant mine d'être désolé, bon... Allan, je pense que tu peux te redresser maintenant tu vas la faire fuir.

\- Elle ne connaît pas les princesses moldues ? S'étonna celui-ci en se redressant comme si de rien était, en époussetant ses genoux poussiéreux

\- Heu si je les connais » dis-je d'une voix hésitante

Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire charmeur, s'avança aguicheur mais alors qu'il allait prendre ma main, je m'écartai et tendis le bras en annonçant : « C'est mon périmètre de sécurité, si tu te rapproches à plus d'un bras de moi je te promets que je saurais me défendre !

\- Comment l'incroyable talent de défense dont tu viens de faire preuve en te retrouvant pendue dans les airs le cul à l'air ? Proposa Sirius en ricanant

\- Elle parle beaucoup mais elle ne sait pas se défendre ! S'exclama Remus en s'essuyant le visage, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait pas se taire... Non mais franchement, lorsqu'on se fait attaquer par une masse de serpentard, soit tu sors ta baguette, soit tu te tais...

\- Comme je ne peux pas utiliser la première option, j'ai préféré ne pas respecter la seconde ! Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Et une Griffondor de plus qui ne respecte pas les règles, souffla Allan toujours souriant

\- Tu peux parler Abbot, accusa James, je pense que tu défies bien plus les règles que nous !

\- As-tu la moindre preuve ? Demanda Allan en levant haut ses sourcils, je ne crois pas non, comme les professeurs d'ailleurs ! C'est donc une condamnation injustifiée !

\- Ton affaire dure depuis six ans maintenant ! Rappela Sirius, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions te faire couler maintenant.

\- Une affaire ? M'intéressais-je

\- C'est le fournisseur officiel d'alco... » Allan s'était jeté sur lui et plaquait sa main sur les lèvres de Patmol qui le scrutait froidement.

« Décolle immédiatement ta main sale du bas de mon merveilleux visage » conseilla-t-il d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il tentait de se dégager. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion Allan se décida à s'écarter du beau brun avec un grand sourire : « Tu me pardonneras ça, hein ? D'ailleurs... Je dois y aller, j'ai prévu de pique-niquer avec une jolie demoiselle

\- Toi ? Avec une fille ? S'exclama Sirius moqueur

\- Alexandra est charmante ! Surtout lorsqu'on sait trouver les mots ! Reprit-il de plus belle en portant sa main à sa poitrine avec un grand sourire vainqueur

\- Quoi ?! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! C'est Ma proie ! Gronda le Griffondor en fronçant les sourcils

\- Excuse-le, grinçais-je, il n'avait peut-être pas remarqué que tu avais marqué ton territoire, je traitais Rosier de chien mais ça te convient bien mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, retrouve Alexandra et va lui uriner dessus, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera ça parfaitement attirant ! »

Un éclat de rire jaillit derrière moi et je me retournais surprise vers Remus qui ne pouvait s'arrêter et était forcé de se tenir contre le mur. Il s'excusa : « Je suis désolé, j'avais l'image en tête... »

Sirius me lança un petit sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers Allan. Il lui dit d'une voix sûre : « Tu as peut-être gagné cette manche-ci, mais je t'assure que la prochaine sera la mienne, ne crois pas pouvoir vaincre mon pouvoir séducteur... Tu le sais d'ailleurs d'expérience !

\- Oui mais aucune de nos conquêtes étaient aussi peu disposées à passer deux secondes dans la même pièce que toi ! Je crois que cette fois, c'est moi qui ai l'avantage ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en faisant de grands gestes peu délicats à Sirius, qui fulminait en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, comme s'il établissait un plan d'action et peu à peu son regard se fit plus sûr et la colère laissa place à la confiance, lorsqu'il plongea ses mains dans ses poches un petit sourire avait même prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Vous venez manger avec nous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Remus et moi

\- Nous allons juste retourner à l'infirmerie, si elle nous laisse ressortir peut-être que l'on pourrait se rejoindre ? »

Sirius s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et contemplait l'extérieur, il nous regarda finalement de nouveau, les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire naïf sur les lèvres en proposant : « Nous n'avons qu'à aller dans le parc à côté du terrain de Quidditch !

\- En plein hiver ? Manger dehors ? S'exclama Peter derrière lui

\- Quoi un peu de fraîcheur ne fait pas de mal ! Et puis, nous ne resterons pas longtemps !

\- C'est une bonne excuse pour faire un gros câlin à ma Lily, remarqua James en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire

\- On s'y retrouve alors, à toute à l'heure peut-être ! Ne nous attendez pas si on ne s'en sort pas... » Lança d'une petite voix Remus alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, les épaules basses et la tête tournée vers le sol, comme désespéré.

Alors que Pomfresh était allée chercher quelques nouvelles potions à me donner, Remus et moi nous étions assis sur l'un des lits, il me murmura : « Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu toute à l'heure

\- Tu allais le faire, lui rappelais-je, ils étaient trop nombreux ça n'aurait servi à rien, tu aurais juste obtenu le même sort que moi !

\- Je ne t'apporte vraiment que des emmerdes... » Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le dos voûté, la tête plongée dans ses mains il semblait à bout.

« Tu m'avais prévenu pour Merry, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas parler, et puis tu m'as sauvée en me disant de remonter les escaliers...

\- Je ne parle pas de ça... » Chuchota-t-il si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

Peut-être que c'était même voulu, cette dernière phrase n'était que pour lui, peut-être parlait-il de notre rencontre dans la neige alors que j'étais blessée, il ne se doutait sûrement pas que je me souvenais de la bestiole qui m'avait accueillie et encore moins que j'étais au courant de son problème de fourrure.

Déposant ma main sur son épaule dans un geste que je voulais réconfortant, je lui murmurai : « Je crois que tu es la personne la moins bien placée pour m'attirer des emmerdes, regarde, elles viennent toutes seules à moi ! Et peut-être que je les cherche aussi un peu... »

Je les avais toujours cherchées, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dire des bêtises dans n'importe quelle situation. Avec Drago, avec la naine de Serpentard, avec le groupe de vert et argent.

En chantonnant Pomfresh se rapprocha de nous, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines : « Alors, commença-t-elle, bois celle-ci maintenant, et celle-ci garde la pour plus tard elle apaisera les effets de la première ».

Attrapant les deux fioles aux couleurs sombres, je bus d'une traite la première et glissai la seconde dans mon sac, sous le regard attentif de l'infirmière. Elle avait beau être extrêmement désagréable, lorsqu'elle le voulait il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de réconfortant. Prenant soin de moi, me donnant quasiment la sensation d'être maternée.

Lorsque je lui rendis l'un des récipients, elle esquissa un grand sourire et demanda à Remus : « En cas de problème, puis-je de nouveau compter sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr madame !

\- Alors, mademoiselle ?

\- Madame ?

\- Vous pouvez retourner au dortoir, je veux qu'au moindre ennui vous reveniez, les potions ont l'air de convenir à votre organisme, mieux que les précédentes, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure agacé, mais ! Je ne tiens pas à vous voir revenir comme hier, bien compris ?

\- Je me sens bien mieux grâce à tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dis-je en inclinant la tête, je vous remercie.

\- Madame, auriez-vous des chaussures à lui prêter s'il vous plaît ? Nous aimerions aller un peu dehors ? Demanda Remus en baissant les yeux

\- J'ai peut-être une vieille paire, vous comptez sortir sans manteau ? » S'indigna-t-elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la grande armoire pour y chercher quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle portait dans ses bras une cape épaisse noire aux bordures de fourrures ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Me les confiants elle me regarda enfiler les affaires.

Comme prévu, les chaussures furent trop petites, mais avec un petit « amplificatum » me sembla-t-il qu'elle lança, elles s'agrandirent, un peu trop car je flottais un peu dedans mais au moins j'y rentrais les orteils ! La cape bien que chaude et douce me donnait un air de puissante sorcière du mal.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et lançais d'une forte voix : « Attention à toi, Lupin ! » Fis mine de sortir une baguette mais n'en sortis que ma main désarmée, m'attendant à un rire je n'obtins qu'un faible sourire.

« Lorsque vous aurez trouvé de nouvelles affaires, ramenez-moi celles-ci, dit simplement Pomfreh alors que nous regagnons la sortie

\- Pas de problème madame, merci encore ! ».

Nous descendions en silence- pour ma part prudemment - les escaliers magiques, sans encombre ce qui me semblait relever du véritable miracle. Une fois en bas Remus n'était toujours pas enclin à la discussion, les mains dans les poches il devait être en train de ruminer des idées noires.

Pour le tirer de sa rêverie je lançai : « Si tu continues de ne pas daigner me parler alors je serais obligée d'aller parler avec de nouvelles personnes, tiens regarde, il y a des Serpentards là-bas, je pourrais me faire des amis peut-être ».

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'endroit que j'indiquais du regard et poussa un soupir de désespoir avant de me dire : « Ce ne sont pas des dernières années, tu peux aller leur parler, je ne les connais pas, enfin je ne sais pas s'ils vont devenir des mangemorts, les autres par contre ? Ceux de toute à l'heure, je suis persuadé qu'ils le deviendront, ils le sont peut-être déjà... »

Tous ? Il me semblait en effet que les noms d'Avery et de Rosier me disaient quelques choses, ils étaient apparus ici et là dans les fanficitons que je lisais sur les maraudeurs. Et peut-être en avais-je entendu parler dans des histoires de mangemorts.

« Tu doutes de ce que je viens de dire ? S'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil

\- Non, comment je pourrais douter que ces enflures finissent mangemorts ? Non mais ho, pendre une fille par les pieds ! C'est une abomination !

\- Tu l'avais mérité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

\- C'est vrai que c'est blessant d'être appeler fémur de homard, la prochaine fois je la traiterais de face de pain mâché et je me retrouverais jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! M'exclamais-je en levant les mains pour mimer ma chute

\- Face de pain mâché ? Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Riait-il de plein cœur

\- Tu vois ? Fémur de homard ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, tu devrais me féliciter car je n'ai pas été aussi irréfléchie que ça !

\- Muif, on peut dire les choses comme ça si tu veux... » Ricana-t-il alors qu'il essuyait quelques larmes qui avaient perlées aux coins de ses yeux.

Nous traversions un long couloir fin de bois avant d'arriver sur une grande étendue de neige, un peu plus loin nos camarades étaient assis sur un banc en train de discuter.

Lily blottit dans les bras de James pour recevoir sûrement un peu de chaleur tandis que Peter semblait leur parler de quelque chose d'incroyable en faisant de grands gestes. A côté d'eux Sirius se tenait appuyé sur un balai et regardait à l'autre bout de la cours avec un air absent et un petit sourire en coin.

Faire des pas dans la neige s'avéra légèrement compliqué étant donné que mes chaussures se faisaient la malle.

« Jolie cape, ricana James, tu ressembles presque à McGonagall comme ça ! »

Je lui lançais un regard froid et pinçais les lèvres : « Attention à ce que vous dites Potter, je pourrais vous enlever des points ! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et sur celles de Lily qui me dit : « Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, il fait vraiment plus froid que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs, Sirius ? Sirius ? » Quand enfin il baissa le regard vers elle, elle lui demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ?

\- Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Il se tourna vers moi les yeux pétillants et me dit : « Veux-tu bien faire partie de mon plan ?

\- Ton plan ? Répétais-je incrédule

\- Oui, mon plan... Acceptes-tu d'être ma partenaire ? »

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et caressant la fourrure de ma cape, je mis quelques secondes à reprendre contenance avant de lui annoncer : « Quelle est la mission ? »

* * *

Les chapitres sur Anne sont sûrement moins intéressants et prenants que ceux de Christelle mais ils permettent de mettre un petit côté "trop meugnon" et un peu fun qu'on arriverait pas à avoir du côté de Kiki, puisque celle-ci est bloquée dans un univers un peu sombre :') voilà voilà :) j'espère que vous comprenez :) courage !

et merci de m'avoir lue !


	21. C'est c'est impossible

Voici et voilà, la suite de Chriiiiistelle :)

**Liily :** _Merci pour ton commentaire :), je suis contente que Christelle te plaise malgré tout ! J'espère que tu ne raccrocheras pas ! et puis pour la collaboration Anne et Sirius voilà maintenant que j'ai la pression :P j'espère que ça te plaira :) bonne continuation ! _

**Dramionne : **_:'( je prends mes rêves pour des réalités, je veux un Sirius rien qu'à moi :P juste pour fantasmer librement :P_

* * *

Après les éclats de voix, le silence régnait en maître sur les lieux. La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis quelques heures et il ne restait d'elle que le petit clapotis des gouttes, qui tombaient des feuilles humides des arbres. Les pans de la tente avaient mal été refermés et laissaient la lumière de la pleine lune éclairer de sa douce lueur bleutée l'intérieur de la pièce.

Christelle était assise sur le lit de Ron, les jambes repliées devant elle, le menton reposant sur ses genoux. Elle laissait le calme la bercer. C'était presque étrange, ne parvenant pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi détendue, alors qu'elle avait peut-être provoqué la fin de ce monde.

L'intervention de Drago avait fait des miracles, Harry avait crié un bon coup, Hermione pleuré un bon moment, mais maintenant les deux Griffondors dormaient profondément et ils l'avaient sans aucun doute bien mérité.

Le blond semblait endormi et s'agitait sur le fauteuil qu'il s'était permis d'occuper. Ses paupières avaient beau être fermées, Christelle percevait le mouvement de ses iris au travers d'elles. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar ?

Elle se redressa silencieusement et se rapprocha du fauteuil, scrutant avec un petit sourire le jeune homme. Tendant le bras, elle lui tapota la joue du bout du doigt. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il la regarda les sourcils froncés et murmura dans un souffle : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules tout en continuant de l'observer, éclairé par cette étrange lumière bleue qui se reflétait dans ses iris pâles.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne s'énerve, il esquissa un léger sourire. Un véritable sourire, léger vraiment léger, les deux bords de ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement redressés, mais pour une fois ce n'était ni un sourire moqueur, ni un sourire hypocrite, c'était un sourire tendre mais qui disparut bien vite de ses lèvres.

« Je pensais que je ne t'intéressais pas, murmura-t-il, mais finalement tu fais tout pour me séduire.

\- Ha non, s'empressa de rectifier Christelle en ouvrant grand les yeux, je ne tiens pas à te séduire, je... je... »

Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Y avait-elle même réfléchit ?

Non... Elle agissait d'instinct avec lui, elle voulait lui donner de l'amour, mais n'importe quel amour : celui dont il avait été privé, de l'attention, de la gentillesse.

« Tu ne sais même plus quoi dire devineresse, chuchota-t-il refermant les paupières

\- Nous ferons tout pour sortir ta mère de là, je te le promets. Nous changerons le futur s'il le faut, nous aiderons tous les membres de l'Ordre, nous aiderons toutes les personnes qui méritent de l'être ! Je... Je refuse de laisser mourir qui que ce soit ! S'était-elle exclamée oubliant les deux personnes qui dormaient

\- Voilà que tu t'exaltes... souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, quel est ton plan ?

\- Je... » Commença-t-elle puis douteuse s'arrêta.

Se redressant sur d'elle, attrapant la main pâle du garçon, elle l'observa avec espérance avant de lui dire : « Je te raconterais tout, je te donnerais mes plans, je te fais confiance, je serais prête à te dire tout ce que je sais pour que tu puisses changer le futur avec moi, mais... Il faudra à un moment ou un autre que tu rejoignes Voldemort si tu veux aider ta mère, et si jamais il lit en toi ? Même si tu es doué pour bloquer ton esprit, il s'en rendra compte et il sera prêt à te torturer pour avoir les informations que tu possèdes et c'est hors de question, il vaut mieux que je garde tout ça pour moi.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire lorsqu'il sera en face de toi ? Si jamais il te demande qui tu es, ce que tu fais ? Tu pratiques l'occlumancie ?

\- J'étais sérieuse lorsque j'ai dit que j'étais une moldue... » Chuchota-t-elle en détournant le regard.

La main qu'elle avait tenue serrée s'échappa de son étreinte et à présent il l'observait la mine dégoûtée. Mais tout comme ses sourires, son expression disparue pour retrouver son masque d'impassibilité.

« J'aurais pu me défendre lorsque tu possédais ma baguette, lança-t-il froidement

\- Tu aurais pu... affirma-t-elle, j'étais incapable de te faire le moindre mal

\- Tu sais pourtant y faire avec les poings ! » Dit-il avec un sourire enfantin qui se gomma aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut.

Elle grimaça, agacée de le voir toujours cacher ses émotions. Plaquant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage parfait elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lâcha dans un souffle : « Cache tes émotions avec qui tu veux, mais s'il te plaît exprimes-toi avec moi ! C'est agaçant, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, je ne vais pas me servir de ce que tu ressens pour te piéger

\- Et pourquoi tu ne serais pas mon ennemie ? Je t'ai piégé ! Emmené en ces lieux ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'autre pour que tu me considères comme un ennemi ?

\- Que tu ne sois pas toi... » Chuchota-t-elle

Les sourcils arqués il la regardait à présent comme si elle était folle.

« Tu as vu les livres, murmura-t-elle en se plaçant dos au fauteuil, dedans ils parlent aussi de toi.

\- Oui j'ai vu les conversations avec Potter

\- Et pas que. En fait, j'ai toujours admiré ton personnage, pardon ce que tu étais...

\- Pardon ? »

Cette fois il devait vraiment la prendre pour la plus cinglée des cinglées.

« C'est compliqué ! Mais dis-toi que j'aurai du mal à te voir comme un ennemi...

\- Tu devrais... »

Il avait baissé les yeux vers son avant-bras et le caressait à présent les yeux plissés dans la réflexion.

Était-il en train de caresser sa marque des ténèbres ? Avait-il mal ?

« Il t'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, pas encore, j'avais dit à Crabe et Goyle que je reviendrai dans quelques jours, après avoir trouvé plus d'informations sur ce sort... Mais lorsqu'ils commenceront à s'inquiéter peut-être que les problèmes vont réellement arriver, je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous, la douleur m'en empêchera et pire il pourrait peut-être parvenir à vous retrouver...

\- Tu serais prêt à nous aider ? Tu ne veux pas notre fin ? S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste

\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça... souffla-t-il presque surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, je voulais juste dire que... Même si vous voulez empêcher que je dévoile des informations pour vous protéger, me garder ici serait plus dangereux... »

Elle lui lança un doux sourire qu'il perçut dans la douce lueur de la lune.

Ce sourire franc et tendre qui le força à détourner les yeux, s'il ne voulait pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Tu devrais te coucher, les évènements de la journée n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi ».

Se contentant d'acquiescer, elle se redressa et rejoins le lit de Ron. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier signe de main, elle se blottit dans la couverture et ferma les paupières, un sourire toujours ancré sur les lèvres qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître.

Tout s'améliorait, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle put dire aux couleurs des pans de la tente que le soleil se levait à peine. Le tissu blanc avait pris une jolie teinte rosée sur l'un des côtés.  
Battant des paupières un petit moment, étirant chacun de ses muscles engourdis, elle se permis un long et agréable bâillement qui lui détendit tout le visage avant de la faire frissonner de contentement, alors qu'elle se roulait de nouveau dans la couette pour apprécier la douceur du matin.

Après plusieurs minutes de papillonnement, entre somnolence et réveil, elle finit par s'extirper du sommeil et se redressa pour regarder Harry et Hermione qui étaient déjà installés à leur table discutant à voix basse. Plus loin sur son fauteuil Drago était roulé en boule et semblait dormir profondément les lèvres entrouvertes.

Se mettant debout, elle bailla de nouveau et parcourut d'un pas incertain la distance qui la sépara des deux Griffondors. L'accueil fut surprenant, quand ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était levée, ils esquissèrent un incroyable sourire bienveillant, malgré les cernes de Harry et les yeux rouges et bouffis d'Hermione.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et vous, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'installant à côté d'Hermione qui lui tendit un paquet de gâteau

\- Nous avons pensé à un endroit où pourrait se cacher l'épée, Poudlard, peut-être était-ce une mare dans la forêt interdite ?

\- Impossible, le transplanage n'aurait pas fonctionné » contredit-elle en mâchouillant un cookie.

Hermione fit la moue et laissa retomber son regard sur un livre qu'elle avait grand ouvert devant elle contenant quelques petites notes qu'elle avait du prendre.

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout, on essaye mais on avance dans le vide et finalement j'ai l'impression que c'est inutile ! Soupira-t-elle prête à laisser tomber sa tête sur le livre

\- Vous devriez vous accorder des pauses pour vous reposer et penser à d'autres choses, sinon vous allez finir par devenir fous... » Proposa Christelle.

Hermione se redressa et s'avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à son sac et d'une voix traînante murmura : « Je vais aller bouquiner... Si jamais vous avez des idées de génie, faites-moi en part ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres et se leva à son tour pour chercher le sac de perle qu'il posa sur la table avant de chercher quelque chose dedans.

Il s'était installé à côté de Christelle et sortit un grand album photo.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent, c'était sûrement le fameux album photo de la famille Potter !

La voyant se pencher vers lui, il se tourna les sourcils froncés : « Tu veux voir ?

\- Me permettrais-tu de le regarder avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, je veux dire... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas partager ça avec quelqu'un... Mais si... je pouvais y jeter un coup d'œil avec toi ? Je veux dire... c'est les seuls souvenirs que tu as d'eux alors...

\- Bien sûr, viens » répondit-il avec un grand sourire chaleureux en plaçant le livre entre eux deux.

Des photos de Lily et James, des sourires, de la joie. Une photo d'eux trois, Harry bébé, James et Lily aussi belle que l'avait imaginée Christelle, avec sa jolie chevelure rousse et ses grands yeux verts. James non plus n'était pas si mal. Une du couple qui tournoyait joyeusement.

Il y avait une photo de quatre garçons et après quelques secondes de réflexion elle ouvrit une bouche béante.

James, sans aucun doute en vue des photos qu'elle venait de voir, Remus sûrement avec ses cheveux clairs et ses petits yeux fatigués, Peter plus petit et un peu gras mais pas si laid, et enfin... Un jeune homme à la chevelure sombre qui lançait un regard absolument dévastateur à la personne qui devait prendre la photo, tout en affichant un grand sourire charmeur.

Finalement elle comprenait pourquoi il intéressait tant que ça Anne. C'était un véritable canon ! Son amie aurait sans aucun doute voulu la tuer pour être à sa place et pouvoir voir une telle photo !

Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui en fasse une copie !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le demander Harry avait tourné de nouveau la page.

De nouveau Sirius, mais cette fois tenant une jeune brunette par les épaules, un grand sourire joyeux ancré sur les lèvres. Il était de nouveau absolument séduisant !

Les yeux de Christelle se posèrent ensuite sur la fille avec lui.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés sur la fin, et malgré qu'elle soit de face, elle avait ses yeux marrons-verts tournés vers le charmant garçon.

Christelle s'écarta brutalement, faisant basculer le banc et Harry en même temps, son regard toujours accroché sur la jeune fille.

Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle tenait de parler mais de nouveau aucun mot ne sortit.

Prise entre la panique, le bonheur et la surprise, elle se mise à trembler de tout son corps tandis qu'Hermione se plaça derrière elle, lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas...

« C'est impossible... C'est... C'est Anne ! »

* * *

J'ai le droit de dire que je jubile ? Et bah oui je me permets, je jubile ! Tout est en train de prendre forme ! Mouhahaha !


	22. Je te promets, je me vengerai

La suite, la suite ! Et bah non ! La suite de Anne ! Mouhahahaha !

**Erza Robin : **_Héhé :) toujours à me suivre ! Ca fait plaisir ! Je suis fière de ma précédente fin, c'est vrai ! J'espère que tu aimerais la suite :)_

**Liily : **_Contente que ma fin te plaise ! :D j'espère que tu vas continuer d'apprécier :P Bonne lecture :)_

**Dramione : 3 **_rien à ajouter :P continue de me lire ma quiche 3_

* * *

James me regardait avec une grimace agacée tandis que Lily levait les yeux vers lui avec un immense sourire pour lui demander en chantonnant de sa douce voix : « Tu es jaloux mon amoureux ? ». Son visage se détendit dès qu'il regarda sa précieuse et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il lui répondit : « Non, avec Sirius nous ne sommes pas partenaire, nous sommes frères ».

Je regardais Sirius droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés, prête à entendre sa « mission ». Son visage, qui habituellement ne lançait que des sourires charmeurs, était fendu dans un grand sourire naïf alors que ses yeux pétillaient. Il devait être sacrément fier de sa mission.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour séduire Alexandra ! »

J'aurai été la première à me frapper la tête de la paume de la main si Lily ne l'avait pas fait avant moi en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas tout simplement à James, ou Peter, ou même Remus ? Voir Lily ! »

Se plaçant derrière moi, il m'attrapa le visage et le redirigera alors qu'il parlait, tout d'abord en me montrant James : « Mon meilleur ami, absolument pas objectif, si je lui demande il me donnera toujours raison en disant que c'est la fille qui a un problème, car de toute manière, nous réfléchissons de la même manière ! Et puis question de séduction à part poursuivre bêtement une jeune fille pendant des années, il n'a pas été très doué !». En réponse James se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avec un grand sourire.

Le brun plongea légèrement ma tête pour que je fixe à présent Lily toujours blottie contre son tendre. « Elle ? Toute aussi peu objective sur ce genre de chose, mais dans l'autre sens, ça sera toujours moi qui le problème ! » Elle lui tira la langue avant de se replacer correctement dans les bras de James.

Me faisant parcourir un grand angle, je regardai à présent Peter qui me fit un petit signe de main timide. « Lui c'est un vendu ! Il ne dira rien de mal contre moi de peur de me vexer ! »

Puis Remus.

« Et alors mon petit Lunard, il pourrait être parfaitement neutre, mais il faut dire qu'il n'apprécie pas mon comportement avec les filles, du coup il sera pire que Lily ! Donc il ne reste plus que toi, tu n'as pas d'aprioris contre moi, puisque tu ne me connais pas encore, tu es parfaitement impartiale !

\- Tu as oublié de préciser, comme elle a sympathisé avec Audrey, ça te facilitera la tâche, rappela Remus en s'installant sur ce qu'il restait du banc.

\- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas comme ça, Remus ! S'exclama Sirius en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas d'aprioris ? Lui demandais-je en levant légèrement le menton

\- Tu ne me connais que depuis deux jours ! » Souligna-t-il avec un sourire adorable.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord et en même temps il était complètement à côté de la plaque, je le connaissais maintenant depuis plus de treize années, et plus précisément depuis les quatre ans que je lisais des fanfictions à hautes doses sur lui.

« Alors ? Tu acceptes de m'aider dans mes missions ? » S'impatienta-t-il

Sautillant pour me réchauffer je m'étais retournée pour scruter le jeune homme de haut en bas. Me voyant faire il prit la pause, rajusta son bonnet, dénoua légèrement sa jolie écharpe de Griffondor pour laisser apparaître son cou puis les mains recouvertes de moufles dans ses poches prit un pause nonchalante.

« A une condition ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il surprise

\- Ton écharpe, tes gants, ton bonnet ! Maintenant ! » Ordonnais-je en essayant de retenir mes tremblements.

Il éclata de rire et dénoua son écharpe pour la passer autour de mon cou, puis enfonça son bonnet sur ma tête avant de me tendre ses deux moufles.

La plénitude m'atteint enfin ! Il résidait dans ces affaires une agréable chaleur que leur ancien propriétaire avait instaurée. J'agitai mes mains dans les moufles et réajusta le bonnet sur mes oreilles.

Une fois bien au chaud je lui demandais : « C'est bon, alors ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Ha non, pas de conseils pour l'instant, d'abord on utilise mon plan, si tu vois des choses qui ne fonctionnent pas alors nous pourront en reparler...

\- Tyran... murmurais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans la douce et chaude écharpe.

\- Bon, en selle ? » Me lança-t-il alors qu'il enjambait son balai.

En selle ? Il voulait me faire monter sur son balai ? Il voulait que j'aille avec lui dans les airs ?

Mon cœur s'accélérait, j'avais rêvé de centaines de fois de voler, d'être libre dans le ciel de profiter de l'air sur mon visage, mais là ? Là il faisait trois ou quatre degrés, allait-on mourir congeler dans le ciel ?

Me voyant grimacer, il m'attrapa la main et de force m'installa sur son bout de bois. Je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol alors que mes fesses s'enfonçaient sur le balai, tandis je tentais de garder mon équilibre mon « partenaire » grinça : « Mais enfin arrête de bouger !

\- Je vais mourir écrasée ! Hurlais-je en plaçant mes mains derrière moi

\- On est à un mètre du sol ! Ricana-t-il

\- Justement ! Les plus petites chutes sont les plus dangereuses !

\- Sirius ! Vous ferez ça plus tard, elle n'est pas encore rétablit ! S'emporta Remus qui s'était redressé

\- Mais si regarde, elle hurle, elle va parfaitement bien ! »

Sans prévenir il s'éleva plus haut, mon estomac vint s'installer confortablement au fond de mes chaussettes entraînant avec lui, poumon, intestin et foie, pour ce qui était de mon cœur aucune chance qu'il soit descendu avec eux car je le sentais battre à toute allure dans ma cage thoracique et semblait prêt à la faire exploser.

« J'entends tes dents claquer ! Ria haut et fort Sirius

\- Je... je... hoquetais-je en terreur et hypothermie

\- Colle-toi à moi partenaire ! » Proposa-t-il en retirant ses deux mains du balai pour prendre les miennes et les faire passer autour de son buste.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne tenait plus ce fichue balai, et parce que je me retrouvais maintenant tout contre lui, le nez dans son cou nu.

« Tiens regarde là-bas ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt un groupe d'élève en pleine bataille de boule de neige

\- Garde... Tes... Putains... De... de... Mains... su...sur... le balai ! Parvenais-je en dire entre mes hoquets.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Je vais te montrer un truc qui fait vraiment peur ».

Nous quittions notre trajectoire rectiligne pour monter en flèche dans les airs. La gravitation fit son rôle et je sentis mon corps tomber en arrière, je me tenais comme je pouvais à Sirius qui s'était recroquevillé pour une meilleure pénétration à l'air.

Les tremblements se firent de plus en plus forts alors que je sentais mon sac tirer sur mes épaules. Mon hurlement attendait seulement que mon corps se détende pour pouvoir se lâcher, mais j'étais si tendue que chacun de mes muscles me semblaient fait de béton. S'en était presque douloureux.

Lorsque nous retrouvions notre cap, il éclata de rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

« Regarde la vue ! »

Ouvrant un à un mes yeux je fixais à présent le château qui se trouvait légèrement plus bas. Recouvert de son léger manteau de neige, il ressemblait à un palais de contes de fée, les pieds baignant dans l'eau glacée, ses tours chatouillant le ciel de leur jolie toiture bleue poudrée de blanc.

Plus bas sur la colline on pouvait voir la petite maison du garde chasse, au bord de l'immense forêt interdite qui s'étalait vers l'horizon et qui, malgré la saison, conservait pas mal d'arbre aux feuilles sombres.

« C'est pas mal... » Avouais-je.

Mais le froid était en train de me dévorer lentement, je ne sentais plus mes joues et si on continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas tarder à perdre un bout de nez.  
Le frottant contre le cou de Sirius, celui-ci grinça : « Ha mais ! C'est froid !

\- C'est mon nez ! Grimaçais-je, si on reste plus longtemps ici, la prochaine fois que je le frotte : j'en perdrais un bout, crac, comme un glaçon ».

Il pouffa, fit pencher son balai et modifia notre itinéraire dans une courbe raisonnable, heureusement...

Arrivé proche du sol, Sirius sembla remarquer quelque chose et freina brutalement, n'ayant plus de force pour me maintenir, mon corps bascula.

Le choc fut moins douloureux que je ne l'aurai pensé... Et quelque chose de froid vint me lécher la joue.

Non pas que contre ma joue, j'étais entourée de cette chose glacée et humide. Me redressant comme je pouvais, je me rendis compte que j'avais plongé la tête la première dans la neige.

Sirius se tenait confortablement assit sur son balai et me regardait surpris : « Et bien ! Jolie chute ! »

Secouant la tête pour enlever la neige, je perçus des voix féminines se rapprocher, et en voyant le sourire de Sirius, il n'y avait aucun doute que son plan s'était merveilleusement bien passé.

Il se précipita pour m'aider à enlever la neige et alors que j'allais l'insulter de tous les noms il me plaqua son doigt sur les lèvres et me murmura de sa voix chaude : « Sois gentille, hein ? Partenaire ? ».

« Anne ? » lança l'une des voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Me retournant pour faire face à une Audrey étonnée, je lui fis un petit signe de main : « Hey ? Comment ça va Audrey ?

\- Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Me demanda la jolie blonde à côté de la Serdaigle

\- Ha non, tout va bien. Heureusement que la neige était là pour amortir mon choc !

\- On t'a vue tomber qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Audrey en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me redresser

\- Comme elle est nouvelle, je me suis dit que je devais lui montrer notre magnifique château, et il n'y a rien de mieux que le balai !

\- Par un froid comme celui-ci ? Demanda Alexandra en le fixant soucieuse

\- C'est pour ça que je lui ai prêté mes gants, mon écharpe et mon bonnet, je ne suis pas fou, je n'allais pas la laisser mourir de froid ! S'exclama-t-il en terminant sa phrase par un magnifique sourire Colgate.

\- Ho... murmura-t-elle en le fixant toujours avec un peu d'appréhension

\- Tu te sens bien ? Me questionna Audrey en enlevant la neige qui restait accrochée sur le velours de ma cape d'un coup de baguette

\- La méga forme ! Juste un peu glacée ! Mais comme Sirius est un camarade trèèèès gentil, et tellement intentionné, il va me ramener au couloir, n'est-ce pas... Si-rius... grinçais-je en lui lançant un regard rempli de toute la haine que je pouvais y mettre.

\- Ho oui bien sûr ! Affirma-t-il, allons-y !

\- A bientôt, Anne, et si tu veux visiter le château de manière moins... Brutale, tu n'as qu'à nous demander, me souffla Audrey avec l'approbation d'Alexandra qui hochait la tête à côté d'elle.

\- C'est bien gentil à vous, je vous dirais ! En attendant, je crois que je vais aller me blottir devant un feu ! Je suis gelée jusqu'à la moelle ! ».

Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés, je m'accrochai à son bras pour lui marmonner : « Espèce de... de... Pingouin unijambiste borgne... Borgne et... et... Chauve ! Je te promets, je me vengerai ! »

* * *

Et oui, fins moins marquantes pour l'instant du côté des chapitres d'Anne, mais... Ca ne serait tarder !


	23. Je ne laisserai personne mourir

Harry s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait étrangement.

« Oui, c'est vrai, c'est Anne. Tu la connais ? Questionna-t-il les sourcils arqués sur son front

\- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle tu sais, quand tu parles on dirait que c'est normal... hoqueta Christelle en se tenant à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il se passe, Christelle ? Demanda doucement Hermione en passant sa main dans son dos pour la calmer, Assieds-toi et explique-nous, d'accord ? »

Déglutissant comme elle pouvait, la jeune fille s'installa et croisa ses bras tremblants en fixant la photo où son amie souriait côte à côte avec Sirius.

« Cette fille, c'est... »

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue tendit que son nez la piquait affreusement, elle baissait la tête pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains tremblotantes et poussa un gémissement.

C'était trop dur, c'était impossible.

« Cette fille est la deuxième devineresse, souffla Drago qui s'était rapproché sûrement réveillé par le raffut qu'elle venait de provoquer

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry

\- Tu n'étais pas seule ? Continua Hermione

\- Je suis seule, ici. Drago... Drago l'avait blessée (regard froid et méchant de la part d'Hermione vers le blond qui haussa les épaules) quand elle... Quand elle a essayé... Essayé de me libérer, sanglota la jeune fille en cherchant ses mots, un sectummachin, j'ai cru... J'ai pensé... Je croyais qu'elle était restée là-bas... J'ai cru... Qu'elle était peut-être morte...

\- Elle a dû nous suivre dans le portail du sort, lança Drago en se massant les tempes, mais comment est-ce qu'elle a pu rejoindre notre passé, c'est impossible...

\- De ce que m'ont dit Sirius et Remus, elle faisait partie de leur groupe, je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, Remus parle d'elle de temps en temps mais Sirius avait du mal à en parler.

\- Où est-elle ? » Chuchota Christelle les yeux dans le vide.

Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Elle avait si peur de connaître la vérité, et la manière dont parlait Harry d'elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle n'était plus là.

« Lorsque... commença Harry avec une grimace, lorsque mes parents ont été tués et que Sirius a pourchassé Peter... Elle était avec lui. Elle est morte avec les 12 Moldus. Sirius a été accusé de son meurtre, de celui de Peter, et des 12 Moldus... »

Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle être morte ? Peut-être était-elle encore en vie ? Pourrait-elle la retrouver ?

Mais quel âge aurait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle s'être retrouvée dans le passé ?

« Le sort que tu as utilisé, Malfoy, il faudrait peut-être que l'on trouve d'autres informations dessus ? Proposa Hermione, peut-être que comme ça nous comprendrions mieux ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas le plus importante... chuchota Christelle encore sous le choc, nous discuterons de ça et trouverons une solution lorsque Voldemort sera mort. En attendant, je... Je vais me balader pour me remettre les idées au clair... »

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse de ses camarades et souleva les lourds pans de la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

N'ayant pas pris le temps de s'habiller le vent frais de la fin d'automne vint s'insinuer entre ses boutons pour caresser sa peau et la terre glacée engloutissait ses pieds.

Mais le froid ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'y pensait même pas, complètement absorbée par ses réflexions elle continuait de marcher sans se préoccuper de la boue qui maculait ses mollets.

Les jambes engourdies, elle finit par s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur un caillou, blottissant son visage contre ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Anne était en vie lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonnée blessée... Elle avait du se redresser, marcher dans cette immense couloir, seule et à sa recherche... Anne avait peut-être essayé de la retrouver...

Maintenant c'était difficile de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était morte, ou elle avait la quarantaine d'année, comment était-elle censée la retrouver et la ramener chez elle ? Comment expliquer ça au monde entier ?

Elle esquissa un sourire jaune accompagné d'un petit ricanement.

Qu'elle était bête, comment pouvait-elle espérer rentrer chez elle ? Elle était bloquée ici pour toujours. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper, la seule chose qu'elle avait à espérer, c'était de survivre assez longtemps. De parvenir à vivre jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne disparaisse...

Ses pensées se redirigèrent vers la photo et un véritable sourire tendre se forma sur ses lèvres.

Anne…vivante, elle avait survécu au sort et avait rejoint les maraudeurs, peut-être était-ce là une bonne chose finalement ? Elle avait peut-être vécu les quelques années avec beaucoup de bonheur ? Après tout elle avait rencontré ceux qu'elle avait toujours souhaité rencontrer.

Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal ?

« Hey » lança Harry qui s'installait à côté d'elle.

Il lui lança un regard désolé et allongea ses jambes devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur elle mais Remus pourrait te dire pas mal de truc.

\- Oui, ça pourrait... Être intéressant de savoir, murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes, ce sort... C'est de la folie, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a trois jours nous étions tranquillement chez nous, en possédant vos livres dans notre bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était... Et maintenant, et maintenant on est là, enfin je suis là et elle là-bas, enfin dans le passé d'ici... C'est de la folie... Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver... Oui ça doit être ça...

\- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, mais peut-être que pour toi c'est un rêve, ou bien un cauchemar, mais pour moi je peux t'affirmer que c'est la réalité.

\- Non c'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant les poings serrés, si jamais elle avait été là-bas, elle n'aurait jamais laissé tes parents mourir ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient écarquillés et il lança d'une voix hésitante : « Elle a essayé, mais elle est arrivée trop tard. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Hagrid... Je crois que c'est elle qui l'a prévenue ».

Christelle déglutit, imaginant son amie sur les lieux du drame, se rendant compte qu'elle arrivait trop tard pour changer l'histoire. Le désespoir qu'elle avait dû ressentir, être incapable de sauver les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées ?

Une vague nouvelle de détermination grandit en elle. Se redressant, affichant un regard sûr malgré les larmes qui couvraient ses joues, serrant le poing elle annonça d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins tremblante : « Je ferai ce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire, je ne laisserais personne mourir ».


	24. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Voilà, chapitre d'Anne, plus long même que mon premier chapitre, je sais que les tailles des chapitres ont tendance à changer du tout au tout d'un jour à l'autre mais avec Anne comme l'histoire est moins... dark x) j'ai plus de mal à trouver le bon moment pour couper et du coup j'écris toujours plus long :O.

Encore merci à Erza Robin, ma Dramionne d'amour pour vos commentaires réguliers et meugnons comme tout :o

* * *

« Ho tu ne vas pas me détester pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je parcourais le couloir à grandes enjambées.

\- Ho non ! Je ne te déteste pas mais tu aurais du me mettre au courant ! C'était un coup de génie, cette fille ne t'aime pas c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ça ?

\- Il se pourrait, peut-être que... Enfin... Je l'ai peut-être... Piégé en première année... En rajoutant quelques ingrédients dans son chaudron qui a peut-être explosé, et qui a peut-être, enfin sûrement... Et malencontreusement teint sa peau en violet pendant trois jours ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix traînante

\- Et tu comptes la séduire ? M'étonnais-je en retirant ma cape trempée

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que c'est de la folie ! Elle doit te haïr ! Mais par ailleurs, j'ai trouvé que tu étais incroyablement inventif, utiliser ma condition, bonnet, écharpe, gants, comme si tu avais été gentil avec moi. Tu espères attirer sa sympathie ? Si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber par terre, je pense qu'elle aurait été plus conquise !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je les cherchais du regard et je me suis rendu compte trop tard qu'elles étaient juste là, je ne pensais pas que tu allais...

\- Tomber tête la première dans la neige ? Lui proposais-je grelotant. C'est marrant c'est justement pour ça que je t'ai traité de pingouin unijambiste et chauve ! Et maintenant je me les gèle ! Et c'est pour ça que je me vengerai ! Et attention ma vengeance sera terrible !

\- Arrête-toi pour te sécher ! Au lieu de courir trempée !

\- Je cours trempée pour pouvoir me sécher ! Lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules

\- Un sort suffit ! »

Mes jambes cessèrent tout mouvement, et les bras ballants je me retournais pour voir s'il se moquait de moi.

Non il ne se moquait pas de moi, il était parfaitement sérieux.

« Je pensais que tu comprenais, lorsque j'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à la magie. Ce n'était pas pour rire, je ne prends pas un malin plaisir à me faire torturer chevilles en l'air…Je suis une Mo... une Cracmolle, rectifiais-je au dernier moment en levant les yeux au ciel, donc les sorts et tout c'est mort ! »

Il me regardait les yeux écarquillés et s'écarta l'air gêné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers moi, murmura quelque chose et l'eau présente sur mes habits et mes cheveux s'échappa sous forme de vapeur dans un nuage blanc et surprenant.

« Tu ne peux pas te défendre et tu ouvres ta gueule ? Ricana-t-il

\- Je pensais l'avoir déjà expliqué à Remus, c'est ma manière de me défendre !

\- Qu'est-ce que les mangemorts vous voulaient ? » Reprit-il d'une petite voix

Mes jambes se figèrent tandis que mon esprit s'éloignait.

Je n'étais plus dans le couloir. Drago me fixait méchamment, sa baguette levée vers moi, tenant Christelle contre lui.

Le sang.

La douleur.

Une main me saisit me sortant si brutalement de ma torpeur, que j'eus à peine le temps de retenir un cri. Fixant la personne qui me faisait face, je laissai mes pupilles suivre sa silhouette avant de se poser dans ses yeux gris.

Gris comme ceux de Malfoy mais je n'y lisais ni haine ni cruauté, juste de l'inquiétude sincère.

« Je suis désolé, tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler ? Murmura-t-il doucement

\- Je... Pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche avant ça, (la sonnerie retentit) et toi tu as besoin de retourner en cours !

\- Je te raccompagne, dit-il simplement, On me pardonnera si j'ai un peu de retard.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres

\- Je ne te connais que depuis deux jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tu as un certain talent pour les emmerdes ! Je n'aimerais pas que le groupe des Serpentards te tombe sur la tête alors que tu viens de me permettre de gagner des points auprès d'Alexandra !

\- Je suis tellement gentille, soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ce n'est que le début, Partenaire. Cette fille va tomber sous ton charme ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin suivit d'un clin d'œil avant de me demander : « Tu es bien sûre de toi !

\- Tu as un charme fouuuu, après tout ! M'exclamais-je en plaçant dans ma voix le plus d'ironie que je pouvais pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais sérieuse.

\- Ne critique pas mon charme ! grogna-t-il alors que nous arrivions en face du tableau

\- Tu peux me laisser là maintenant, je pense qu'ici aucun des sales Serpentards ne pourra m'atteindre !

\- Bien, bonne fin de journée. Je dirais à Remus où tu es !

\- D'accord »

Quelques sourires. Puis finalement il se retourna et rejoint rapidement les escaliers. Me laissant seule avec mes propres réflexions.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, je rentrai dans la salle commune incroyablement vide où je m'installai sur l'immense fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Les flammes brûlaient toujours et réchauffaient mon corps qui malgré le sort de séchage, était parcouru de frissons incessants.

J'aurai aimé avoir une feuille et un stylo, pour y coucher mes pensées, peut-être que comme ça elles m'auraient moins encombrées l'esprit.

Maintenant elles revenaient sans cesse, j'avais l'impression que Drago était dans un coin de la pièce torturant mon amie, mais tout ça... Drago, la seconde guerre des sorciers, ça n'arriverait que dans des années ! Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer !

Mes paupières s'alourdissaient et peu à peu se fermaient. Il n'y avait plus que ma respiration, le crépitement du feu et le vent dehors qui soufflait contre les fenêtres.

Me concentrant sur mon souffle, j'évacuai les mauvaises pensées les remplaçant par les bonnes.

Par le sourire naïf et les yeux pétillants de Sirius lorsqu'il me disait son plan, par son rire lorsque l'on avait été sur le balai.

Je repensais au paysage, au sentiment de liberté malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. À ces gens qui avaient accourus pour voir si j'allais bien. A James et Lily qui étaient si adorables, Remus gentil, Peter incroyablement sympathique contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours cru.

Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire alors que je repensais à tout ça et finis par m'effondrer dans les méandres du sommeil.

Une brûlure désagréable au ventre me tira de mes songes, ouvrant doucement les yeux je scrutais la pièce toujours baigné dans la douce lumière du feu de cheminée. Dehors la nuit était tombée et des murmures s'élevaient derrière moi.

Me redressant doucement en me tenant le ventre, j'attrapais mon sac que j'avais posé à mes pieds et pris la potion que m'avait donnée Pomfresh. L'avalant d'une traite, sans prendre en compte le goût ignoble qu'elle pouvait avoir. Immédiatement une sensation d'apaisement arriva.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres je me retournais pour observer les gens installés sur les fauteuils aux alentours. Travaillant, discutant, le tout dans une ambiance incroyablement agréable.

Je reposai ma tête contre l'accoudoir et fixai le plafond tout en respirant calmement. Avec cette sensation étrange que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, qui s'avèrerait fausse si jamais je me décidais à y réfléchir plus en profondeur.

« Hey ! »

Je tournais lentement les yeux vers Marlène qui s'était installé sur le fauteuil à mes pieds, lui répondant d'un vague mouvement de main, je m'assis correctement pour me frotter les yeux du revers de la main.

Alors que je baillais bruyamment elle me demanda : « Bonne journée ?

\- Oui ça va, des rencontres très intéressantes, des gens sympathiques...

\- Les Serpentards ! James m'a raconté ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à faire ma métamorphose en cours, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de rire !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demandais-je intéresser

\- Que tu avais traité Merry de fémur de homard et que la noble maison serpentard, indignée par tes propos, avait décidé de te faire la guerre ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant de grands airs

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! Assez intéressant, non ?

\- Assez incroyable surtout ! Pourquoi fémur de homard ? Dit-elle en se levant pour se rapprocher de la cheminée

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres idées en tête, avouais-je en haussant les épaules les yeux rivés vers les flammes

\- Si on allait manger au lieu de parler des exploits de notre nouvelle camarade ? » Proposa Sirius qui venait de débarquer derrière Marlère accompagné de Remus et Peter qui souriaient.

« Exploits ? Je dirais plutôt catastrophe, tu as la chance de ne pas être pris entre elle et les Serpentards, rappela Remus avec une petite grimace

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé, admit Peter en haussant les épaules, on peut quand même dire que c'est une petite preuve de courage ?

\- Preuve de folie ! Lança Lily qui venait de descendre du dortoir et qui me regardait en croisant les bras, les garçons m'ont expliqué, c'est de la folie ! Tu aurais pu avoir plus de problème !

\- Et je pense que ça ne sera pas finit, lança Emy qui la suivait, ils n'en resteront certainement pas là.

\- Ils vont me prendre dans un coin et me torturer à grand coup de doloris ? » Proposais-je en riant.

Les visages se déconfirent et se figèrent en grimace. Peut-être que c'était possible ? Me faire torturer ?

« J'ai le droit de demander une protection rapprochée aux professeurs ? » Ricanais-je jaune.

« Bon ! Manger ! » Gronda Marlène en frappant dans ses mains replaçant les idées de chacun en place.

Cette fois le repas se passa parfaitement bien, heureusement car j'étais affamée. Tout était merveilleusement bon, bien cuit, épicé à souhait, nourrissant ! La seule erreur dans le repas fut ma tentative du jus de citrouille, liquide froid et sucré qui me provoqua un haut le cœur désagréable et m'empêcha de me resservir en dessert, qui soit dit en passant était merveilleusement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème pâtissière que j'aurais mangé à la petite cuillère, si je n'avais pas été en tant soit peu civilisée.

Une fois le repas terminé, les affaires, couverts et plats disparurent dans un tintement de fer et de porcelaine. Dans un mouvement commun nous nous redressâmes et montèrent les escaliers en discutant.

Audrey me salua rapidement avant de repartir vers un autre couloir qui devait la mener jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles, j'aperçus même Alexandra me lancer un petit sourire qui fit frémir de bonheur Sirius. Étant devenue sa partenaire, me rapprocher d'Alexandra lui permettait aussi de s'en rapprocher. Mais étant donné qu'elle le détestait notre mission restait... Compromise.

Une fois la salle commune regagnée le groupe de septième année s'installa autour de la cheminée, il semblait que c'était leur zone puisque personne ne s'y était installé.

Après plusieurs heures de discussion sur les autres élèves, sur les professeurs et autres, les filles se redressèrent et m'invitèrent à les suivre pour rejoindre les dortoirs.

Assise sur mon lit je les regardais discuter et rire pendant qu'Alice se douchait. Emy s'était jetée dans son armoire et jetait par terre des habits tout en expliquant : « Je vais trouver un truc pour qu'Anne puisse dormir, je dois bien avoir quelque chose... Il me semblait que j'avais quelque chose... »

Finalement elle m'apporta, tout sourire, une chemise de nuit qui allait m'arriver aux genoux, sans forme, de couleur rose, sur le devant duquel était dessiné un énorme chien noir qui penchait la tête bêtement sur le côté.

« N'est-ce pas adorable ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants

\- Si, je déteste les chiens mais celui-ci est mignon ! Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je accompagné d'un grand sourire

\- Suivante ! » S'exclama Alice qui sortait encore humide de la salle de bain.

Levant la main, on me donna l'autorisation de m'y rendre après m'avoir confiée une serviette.

De petite taille la salle contenait une grande douche et un lavabo, les plomberies étaient dorées et donnaient un petit côté luxueux.

Me déshabillant, je me rapprochai du miroir couvert de buée, d'un rapide geste de main dégagea la zone qui reflétait mon visage.

Qui était-elle ?

Qui était cette fille qui me faisait face ?

Les yeux cernés, la peau trop pâle, l'air fatigué et terne. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était impossible. Mes cheveux toujours indisciplinés encadraient ce visage figé dans une expression de surprise. Je ne reconnaissais qu'eux. Leurs boucles et leur épaisseur.

Prenant une profonde respiration en m'appuyant sur le lavabo, je remis mes idées en place. C'était normal n'est-ce pas ? Que je ressemble à ce point à un zombie ? Après tout j'avais été blessée.

Abandonnant l'idée que je ne me ressemblais plus, je passai sous la douche que j'allumai au maximum.

L'eau chatouillait ma peau sensibilisée à mon épaule et je la caressais du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace, juste cette sensation étrange dès que je la touchais.

J'attrapai un des savons qu'Alice avait du oublier et me savonnai pendant ce qu'il me semblait des heures.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche mes doigts étaient fripés et il régnait dans les lieux une épaisse vapeur qui se mouvait doucement. Tout était si normal. Tout comme chez moi.

Passant rapidement la chemise de nuit, je sortis de la salle de bain en m'essorant les cheveux. Les discussions qui avaient pris place dans la chambre cessèrent immédiatement lorsque je franchis la porte et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.

J'esquissais un simple sourire, forcé, et me redirigeai sans volonté vers mon lit.

Je voulais fermer les yeux et m'éteindre, ne plus rien avoir à faire, juste en rester là.

Les draps me parurent doux et accueillant alors qu'ils étaient glacés. Mon corps frissonna lorsque je me blottis dedans et je rabattis rapidement de la main les rideaux pour me confiner dans mon petit espace.

La respiration lente je n'écoutais que mon cœur jusqu'à ce que les murmures ne reprennent : « Marlène tu veux y aller ?

\- Oui, j'y vais, merci Lily... »

Bruits de pas, porte qui se ferme, douche qui s'allume, ruissèlement de l'eau, discussions qui reprenaient.

Chaque bruit me paraissait fait pour me bercer, mes paupières s'étaient fermées et je me laissais aller, libérant mon corps de toute pression.

_« Plus jamais ! Lançais-je à Christelle en essuyant mes larmes, je ne vais plus jamais voir ce film ! C'est bien trop affreux !_

_\- Mais non, avoue qu'il était bien ! Ricana-t-elle tout en reniflant ignorant ses joues humides_

_\- J'aime pas les histoires tristes !_

_\- J'adore les histoires tristes ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire_

_\- Tu aimes les personnages torturés après tout, murmurais-je en sortant un mouchoir pour me libérer les narines_

_\- J'aime les personnages compliqués, rectifia-t-elle en tendant la main pour en avoir un_

_\- Muif, comme Drago ? »_

Le visage du blond surgit dans mes réflexions, son visage dur, ses yeux gris cruels, sa baguette plantée vers moi.

Cherchant mes repères pendant quelques secondes, je scrutais l'obscurité.

Mon corps tremblait, le froid me semblait omniprésent, j'avais beau avoir les couvertures ramenées jusqu'au menton les frissons ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. J'aurai voulu me lever, descendre de mon lit, attraper la couverture en polaire que j'avais pliée dans mon armoire.

Mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Je ne connaissais rien d'ici.

Et en rabattant les rideaux, je remarquai que tout le monde dormait profondément et il n'y avait que la faible lueur d'une lune en croissant anorexique qui éclairait les lieux.

Ma gorge se resserra, j'allais être incapable de me réchauffer. Et je ne trouverai jamais le sommeil.

Je me redressai et frissonnai lorsque mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol de pierres glacées. Je voulais m'échapper, peut-être que je pourrais m'échapper ?

Je pouvais partir d'ici, je n'y avais pas ma place de toute manière, en allant ailleurs je me sentirais peut-être mieux ?

Ouvrant la porte en douceur, je me faufilai dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui était dans la pénombre la plus totale.

Tâtonnant précautionneusement, je descendis les marches une à une me tenant au deux murs qui m'encadraient.

L'euphorie montait en moi. Je me sentais légère.

La salle commune était vidée de ces habitants, il n'y avait que le feu qui y vivait, continuant de crépiter doucement dans son antre éclaboussant de sa lumière rouge la pièce des Griffondors.

Attrapant l'une des couvertures posées sur le canapé je m'en enveloppai et me rapprochai de la fenêtre.

Dehors la lune ne permettait pas d'éclairer le paysage, il n'y avait qu'elle et les étoiles qui se démarquaient de cette grande étendue noire.

Ricanant bêtement en me sentant si libre, je sautillai jusqu'à la porte et une fois franchis la vieille dame s'exclama : « Mais enfin, petite, avez-vous au moins vu l'heure ?

\- Pas de problème ! » Murmurais-je en haussant les épaules.

J'avais envie de courir, de me défouler. Faire ce que je n'avais pas pu faire.

Après tout je n'étais pas d'ici, je n'avais pas à suivre les règles, je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde, je n'avais aucune réputation à tenir ! J'étais peut-être prisonnière de ce monde mais j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais ! Non ?

Parcourant le couloir à grandes enjambées, profitant de la lueur qui perçait au travers des fenêtres, je descendis à tâtons l'escalier en colimaçon sans retenir mes rires.

Je me sentais libre, libre d'aller et venir, de me promener dans tous les endroits de ce que monde merveilleux que je disais détester !

Je le détestais car il m'avait emmené, qu'il m'avait éloigné de mes proches et de mon amie, je le détestais pour ses différences et pourtant je l'adorais, il était tout simplement magique, incroyable, comme dans mes rêves. Mais j'avais honte de l'avouer, pour Christelle qui devait passer un moment désagréable, pour mes parents qui devaient s'inquiéter, pour mon monde que je mettais en danger par mes connaissances.

Et pourtant là maintenant ? Tous ces problèmes s'étaient évaporés, il n'y avait que moi, descendant rapidement ses petits escaliers, courant dans les longs couloirs sous le regard et les interrogations surprises des tableaux.

Mais tout se brisa en une seconde, des bruits de pas et une lumière qui s'avançait vers moi.

Avec tout l'élan que je possédais je me jetais contre une des armures qui cliqueta légèrement et tentait de coller comme je pouvais mon corps contre le mur.

Un professeur ? Des élèves ? Et si c'était des Serpentards ?

Monde merdique qui plombait tous mes moments d'euphorie...

La respiration lente, je me penchais légèrement pour voir le groupe se rapprocher. Ils étaient trois, penchés sur une carte que je reconnus immédiatement bien avant de les reconnaître eux-mêmes complètement absorbés par ce qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains mais avant que je n'ai le temps de me montrer, Peter demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »


	25. Rapelle-moi de te faire confiance !

la suite de ma petite Christelle !

**Erza Robin : **_Encore merci pour tes commentaires continues ! C'est agréable de voir que tu continues de me suivre !_

**Dragomione :** _J'avoue :o j'aurais tellement envie de les foutre ensemble, Marlène et mon petit adorable de Regulus :') ! Mais je peux pas faire du copier coller sur le chat de van x) ça irait pas du tout ça :P Déjà c'est dur de trouver de nouveaux caractères pour les personnages afin qu'ils se distinguent de ce du chat alors si je fais les mêmes couples, je vais en chier et je vais me faire insulter pour plagiat :o !_

**Lachinoise : **_Tu as exactement compris ! C'est de cette manière là dont je me sers d'Anne, bon il va arriver à un moment où ça risque d'être moyenne le cas mais en attendant c'est ça ! :) la petite crème glacée toute douce. Je suis contente que tu vois Peter comme je peux le voir ! c'est vrai que la plus part du temps il n'apparait pas beaucoup ou c'est juste un parfait idiot :o, mais comme tu dis, il a été un maraudeur c'est pas pour rien ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires agréables :D à la prochaine ! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés et que tu pourras lire sans culpabilité mes chapitres :P_

* * *

Les jours passaient, entre lecture, sieste, réflexion et ennuis. Le temps devenait de moins en moins bon, la pluie finit par laisser place à d'importantes chutes de neige qui alourdissaient le toit de la tente.

Christelle avait demandé à Harry s'il pouvait lui faire une copie des photos où se trouvait Anne et elle les regardait en boucle.

La plus belle étant celle où elle se tenait seule avec Sirius.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, elle cherchait pourquoi et comment Anne avait-elle pu se glisser dans ce passé. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se préoccupe de ça mais il n'y avait que ça à faire. Se préoccuper, s'inquiéter, ruminer.

Affalée en travers du fauteuil, elle tenait la photo levée haut dans le ciel.

Anne qui tenait le petit Harry dans ses bras avec un immense sourire et les yeux brillants d'émotion, tandis qu'elle se tournait de temps en temps vers le photographe comme pour lui parler.

Et dire qu'elle allait mourir quelques mois plus tard, tuée par Peter... On ne lisait sur son visage que de l'insouciance. Comment avait-elle pu être si calme alors que les jours de Lily et James étaient comptés ? Avait-elle tout prévu pour les sauver et ne s'inquiétait donc pas ?

« Dis, lança Harry rompant la contemplation de Christelle, Hermione ? »

Celle-ci leva lentement les yeux de ses notes et le regarda : « Oui ?

\- Je veux aller à Godric Hollow »

Le silence de la Griffondor indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, mâchouillant le bout de sa plume et finalement annonçant d'une voix parfaitement sereine : « Bonne idée ».

Harry se redressa brutalement, prêt à faire tomber le banc : « Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment d'accord ?

\- Oui, peut-être que nous pourrions y trouver des informations sur la mare puisque Dumbledore pensait sûrement que tu y retournerais !

\- Je... ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, mais... J'aimerais beaucoup voir ma maison et là... où mes parents sont enterrés » dit-il d'une voix plus basse alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

Hermione le regarda tendrement et esquissa un petit sourire avant d'ajouter : « Je comprends bien, allons y, mais » Elle s'était tournée vers Christelle et Drago, « que fait-on d'eux ?

\- Je voudrais venir, lança Christelle, peut-être que chez les... Potter, peut-être qu'Anne m'aurait laissé des indices ? Des informations même !

\- Mais que fait-on de lui ? Dit la Griffondor en pointant du menton le blond

\- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance » dit la Moldue en tournant les yeux vers le vert et argent qui la regardait surpris

Une fois la tente rangée, leurs traces effacées et qu'il ne restait rien de leur passage, Hermione et Harry burent du polynectar qu'ils avaient confectionné à l'avance et en donnèrent aussi à Drago, Christelle qui était inconnue à tous les bataillons n'avait pas besoin de se cacher et fut donc, à son grand bonheur, autorisé à refuser de boire l'étrange mixture épaisse et grumeleuse.

Malgré sa transformation en un homme âgé, dégarni et grasouillé, Harry passa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et ils se téléportèrent tout les quatre jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite ville.

Hermione avait pris l'apparence d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux relevés en chignon, avec des yeux verts perçants au-dessus d'un long nez. Drago lui ne parvenait pas à perdre son air fier et malgré son apparence de petit homme maigrichon au crâne rond et chauve. Il se tenait droit et rajustait les manches de sa veste en regardant autour de lui.

Les rues étaient désertes et la neige avait recouvert les petites maisons, ici et là des décorations de noël pendouillaient fièrement, tandis que les fenêtres éclairées laissaient apercevoir des gens heureux mangeant et riant.

Hermione resserra son emprise sur la main de Harry et elle murmura : « Il semblerait que ce soit noël... »

Christelle esquissa un petit sourire triste, tout se remettait en ordre, leur voyage à Godric Hollow, les périodes, tout s'ajustait au livre et reprenait sa place d'origine.

Mais son cœur était lourd, ils étaient tous les quatre, frissonnants sous la neige en ce jour de fête. Elle aurait voulu être avec ses parents, être avec ses frères et sœurs, jouer dans la neige avec eux, rire.

Lentement son regard se posa sur une église au fond de la rue, elle l'indiqua au groupe et ils avancèrent jusqu'à elle.

Avant de l'atteindre, ils furent surpris de tomber une grande statue, représentant un homme et une femme souriant, tenant entre leurs bras un bébé. Ils étaient recouverts d'une fine particule de neige que la jeune fille retira de léger mouvement de main soigneux. Harry se rapprocha et regarda tristement la statue, il lit les inscriptions et poussa un soupir désespéré. Après les avoir bien observé, se décida à reprendre la route.

Arrivés à l'église ils contournèrent la bâtisse pour arriver au beau milieu du cimetière, chaque des pierres tombales étaient recouvertes de neige, Hermione et Harry s'activèrent, observant les noms à la recherche de celui des Potter.

Marchant sans but réel, Christelle regardait les noms, indifférente, perdue dans ses pensées, s'imaginant avec sa famille chez elle, et non pas dehors le jour de noël accompagnée par des personnages de romans.

Elle regagna la réalité lorsque son regard se posa sur un des noms. « Potter ».

« Harry ! » appela-t-elle captant l'attention du brun qui se rapprocha d'elle à grandes enjambées.

Il s'agenouilla devant, les yeux perdus dans le vide, alors qu'il pensait à eux, à ce qu'il pourrait faire en ce moment avec eux si jamais Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, si jamais ils avaient vécu avec lui. Hermione s'était rapprochée et un sort plus tard, faisait apparaître une couronne de fleurs, qu'elle déposa contre la pierre tombale sous le regard gratifiant du Griffondor, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes.

Christelle s'était écartée, préférant laisser les deux amis ensemble, plutôt que de rentrer dans ce moment si intime. Marchant au côté de Drago, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis des jours, elle finit par lui demander : « à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- Que je ne suis pas avec mes parents pour noël, répondit-il immédiatement en regardant une maison un peu plus loin, je crois que je me sens un peu seul. Entouré d'ennemis.

\- Des ennemis ? Répéta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, est-ce que tu es sûr que nous sommes tes ennemis ? Harry t'a protégé face à Ron, il t'a donné à manger, il n'apprécie peut-être pas ce que tu as pu faire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te considère comme son ennemi, rival peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il me considère comme un ennemi, on parle de Potter, il n'aurait laissé personne mourir.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose, Harry et Hermione qui auparavant discutaient à côté d'une tombe, s'étaient redressés et s'avançaient à présent vers eux, une expression soucieuse ancrée sur le visage.

« Nous pensons que nous devrions retrouver Bathilda, c'était une connaissance à Dumbledore, nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elle soit en vie, mais comme elle a écrit un article avec Rita, on aura peut-être une chance de la retrouver, expliqua Hermione en haussant des épaules

\- Vous pensez qu'elle aura des informations à nous donner ? S'étonna Christelle

\- Tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle grimaça, en fait elle ne se souvenait plus clairement, cette femme Bathilda, il lui semblait qu'elle était morte mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait d'époque et que cette femme mourrait un peu plus tard dans le livre ?

Ils marchèrent dans les ruelles vidées de tous habitants, pendant quelques instants Christelle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans le village où elle avait rencontré son petit Greyback mais en regardant plus en détail c'était complètement différent. Ici toutes les fenêtres des maisons étaient allumées et on pouvait entendre les cliquetis des couverts et les discussions. Les coins des rues étaient décorés et des guirlandes pendaient, illuminant de leur douce lueur multicolore les arbres.

Alors qu'ils allaient tourner à un coin de rue dans l'espoir de trouver la maison de la vieille dame, Harry s'était arrêté et regardait la gorge serrée le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Une maison dans un état désastreux, Christelle l'identifia comme la maison des Potter d'après ce qu'elle parvenait à se souvenir, le fidélas s'étant brisé suite à l'attaque.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en apercevant l'expression surprise et émue d'Harry. Il s'avança d'un pas lent après avoir ouvert le petit grillage, se rapprochant peu à peu de la maison en ruine. Lorsqu'il toucha du bout des doigts la serrure, une pancarte se redressa, annonçant la raison de l'abandon de cette maison en l'honneur à la mémoire du couple. Dessus des messages d'encouragements qui faillirent faire pleurer le jeune homme si Drago n'avait pas dit : « Tu ne vas pas nous faire tout un pataquès pour ça, hein ? »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer une silhouette voutée se rapprocha, Harry et Hermione parurent surpris qu'elle parvienne les voir et ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'elle leur fit un signe de main.

« Êtes-vous Bathilda ? » proposa Hermione les sourcils froncés

La vieille femme avait les yeux perdus dans le vide mais elle acquiesça lentement d'un mouvement de tête. Les deux Griffondors se regardèrent une expression mêlant surprise et joie ancrée sur le visage. Lentement la dénommé Bathilda se retourna et reprit sa route dans le sens inverse, invitant les autres à la suivre d'un rapide signe de main.

D'un commun accord les deux amis lui emboitèrent le pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe devineresse ? Demanda Drago en fixant Christelle qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil

\- Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... avoua-t-elle les pieds toujours ancrés dans le sol

\- Potter ! Cracha Drago en tendant la main vers la silhouette, Potter ! Arrête-toi ! C'est trop simple ! »

Mais ils continuaient de marcher avec la vieille dame, sans se soucier de ce que les deux autres pouvaient leur dire.

Après un râle agacé Drago se retourna pour les suivre. Bien décidée à ne pas rester seule sur les ruines, Christelle s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas.

Se hâtant de suivre le chemin, ils gagnèrent une petite maison qui devait appartenir à la femme.

Déboulant dans un petit salon poussiéreux et vieillot, le groupe observa surpris les cadres photos vides qui prenaient place sur un grand buffet.

L'endroit était étrangement sombre et la vieille femme tentait désespérément, malgré ses tremblements, d'allumer une bougie. Aimable Harry s'en chargea et regarda la pièce avec étonnement.

Qui aurait pu vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Les tapisseries se décrochaient de toutes parts, pendouillant lamentablement, et la poussière de plusieurs millimètres d'épaisseur recouvrait les meubles sans la moindre trace de vie.

Hermione consulta Christelle : « Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ?

\- Oui il me semble et ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant un regard froid sur la vieille femme toujours inexpressive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ! S'exclama Harry décidé à suivre la Bathilda, tu ne sais même pas où trouver la mare ! »

Les yeux clos, Christelle se mordillait avec acharnement la lèvre inférieure, elle devait se souvenir, se rappeler les images du film. Mais il s'y mêlait la vidéo parodique du Hillyshow ; se tapant le crâne pour oublier, celle-ci ne cessait de revenir, jusqu'à ce passage avant la tombe des parents d'Harry où celle-ci était recouverte par un serpent chantant joyeusement...

Ouvrant grand les paupières elle attrapa la main d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à monter avec la vieille femme, elle le tira en arrière pour rejoindre la sortie le cœur qui se mettait à battre : « Il faut qu'on parte ! Vite ! C'est Nagini ! »

Hermione se retourna brusquement, regardant avec horreur la peau de Bathilda se transformer tandis que l'épais et long corps écailleux du serpent jaillissait au travers de la bouche déformée. Drago s'était jeté sur la Griffondor et lui évita - en la bousculant - un coup de mâchoire du serpent, qui redressa immédiatement la tête en sifflant. Coléreux.

Christelle soutint Harry qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, ses forces semblaient l'abandonner et il se tenait douloureusement le front. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers Nagini, les sorts fusaient mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'atteignit, ils se contentaient d'éclairer dans de grands éclats de rouges et de blancs.

La queue du reptile s'éleva dans les airs et atteignit Harry et Christelle les faisant basculer. Le souffle coupé Christelle voulu protéger l'élu de la morsure du serpent Drago s'était placé devant, grondant de douleur, le visage détourné de son bras tenu en étau dans la gueule aux crocs acérés.

Le sang perlait le long de son coude et les larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Harry se redressa comme il put et se jeta sur le serpent pour qu'il lâche sa prise. Malgré la réussite de son attaque, la queue jaillit de nulle part et le frappa brutalement à la tempe, l'étourdissant quelques secondes. Il resta agenouillé par terre, alors qu'il tentait d'oublier les appels incessants de Voldemort et la brûlure sévère de sa cicatrice.

La créature s'était redressée, Hermione lança un sort qui sembla la toucher mais ne parvint pas à détourner son attention d'Harry.

Le serpent se jeta sur Harry et le mordit au flanc laissant retentir un hurlement du jeune homme, qui écarquillait les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur ; tandis que Christelle soutenait désespérément Drago, qui ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Alors qu'il s'était redressé en se tenant au buffet, Harry bascula entraînant le meuble avec lui qui se déversa sur lui et l'animal. Dans un bruit effroyable, la porcelaine rejoignit le sol où était couché le jeune homme et se brisa. Le reptile peu enclin à le lâcher, ne prêta aucune attention aux fragments de porcelaine qui se glissaient entre ses écailles.

Hurlant à la mort Harry tentait de se débattre sous les yeux impuissants des deux jeunes filles.

« Cofringo ! » hurla Hermione avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

Le sort fusa dans tous les sens, brisant les objets dans les alentours, fendit une fenêtre dont les morceaux de verre vinrent griffer Christelle qui s'était penchée sur Drago pour lui éviter d'être encore plus blessé.

La jeune fille se redressa, tenant le Serpentard contre elle et se rapprocha d'Hermione qui avait fait de même avec Harry tandis que le serpent essayait d'éviter les éclats de verre et d'objets qui ne cessaient de jaillir d'un coin et de l'autre de la pièce.

La Griffondor saisit la main de Christelle, la forçant à avancer vers la fenêtre et ils s'y jetèrent, observant avec effroi la silhouette terrifiante, qui se rapprochait de la maison et qui avait planté sur eux son regard froid, cruel, et illuminé d'un éclat rouge terrifiant.

Les corps s'étirèrent brutalement suite au sort de transplanage qu'Hermione venait d'employer.

Arrivées au beau milieu de nulle part, souillées de sang et de larmes, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent portant comme elles pouvaient leur deux fardeaux ensanglantés et fiévreux.

Hermione murmura entre deux sanglots : « Rappelle-moi de te faire confiance la prochaine fois... »


	26. Ca sent mauvais pour mon derche

Voilà, la suite de ma petite Anne ! Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction orthographique plus que nécessaire :)

**Erza Robin : **Vi en effet c'est un peu tard pour se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux écouter Christelle :P mais c'est mieux !

**Dragomione :** et vi x) mais le pire c'est que je pense vraiment toujours à Hillyshow, "cry cry cry" et dobby en chien :') magnifique !

**Latilableue : **Je te remercie de suivre l'histoire :) je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Et oui je sais pour les fautes d'ortographes et je sens que ça commence à bien faire, j'ai donc demandé de l'aide :) Merci encore à Liily01 ! Et oui je me suis rendue compte que j'écrivais le passé simple comme l'imparfait à la première personne :'( et ça craint, j'en suis véritablement désolée, je tâcherai de faire plus attention et comme Liily est là ça devrait aller mieux !

Pour le fait que Christelle ne se souvienne pas et bien en fait j'avoue que moi-même avant de reprendre avec acharnement les livres (oui j'ai tout relus pour tenter de faire de mon mieux), je ne me souvenais pas x) et puis je tiens à rappeler qu'elles allaient se faire un week-end de revisionnage des films :P Elles ne les avaient peut-être pas vu depuis longtemps :o. Mais bon j'avoue que c'était surtout pour l'action :P Pour les couples, j'adore Regulus, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui trouver une personne bien ! Bref merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine :) J'espère que niveau orthographe ça ira mieux :)

* * *

De retour dans la salle commune, assise sur un petit fauteuil, les trois garçons me regardaient soupçonneux, les bras croisés attendant mes explications. Mais je n'étais en rien inquiète par les airs qu'ils tentaient de se donner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir ? Demanda à nouveau Sirius

\- Pour la cinquième fois ? Je me baladais, répétais-je agacée, et vous alors, pour la cinquième fois qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Gronda James qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec désespoir, tu te rends compte ? Tu aurais pu te faire attraper par un serpentard !

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait eu des serpentards dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Questionnais-je en haussant les épaules

\- Il se pourrait que la chambre des septièmes années ait été piégé, lança Peter d'une petite voix innocente en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous leur avez fait quoi ? M'exclamais-je surprise

\- Nous n'avons pas dit que nous étions coupables, rappela James en haussant les épaules, mais bref il se peut que leur chambre ait été envahie mystérieusement en pleine nuit par des chnouftrons de Cornouailles.

\- Des quoi de Cornouailles ? Questionnais-je surpris

\- Des cousins des lutins de Cornouailles, m'expliqua Sirius en détaillant la taille de la bête avec ses mains, un peu plus grand que les lutins, comme ça environ, et bien plus... méchants que les lutins, ils s'attaquent surtout aux cheveux !

\- Après, continua James en haussant les épaules, un simple sort d'immobilisation suffit pour les calmer mais il ne faut pas trop en demander à des serpentards à trois heures du matin ! »

Une sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que j'imaginais mes agresseurs de toute à l'heure, en pyjama, en train de se battre contre des petites bestioles leur tirant les cheveux, puis un rire grandit dans ma poitrine avant d'éclater accompagné par ceux des garçons.

« C'est une jolie vengeance, lança James une main dans ses cheveux, nous aurions pu être plus méchant !

\- Vous n'avez pas peur des conséquences ? Demandais-je en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux, mais d'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour vous introduire chez eux ? Les mots de passe des autres maisons ne sont pas censés vous être inconnus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Sirius un petit sourire aux lèvres en haussant les épaules, va savoir ! Bon et toi peut-être que tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu courais dans les couloirs comme ça ?

\- On s'est inquiété, avoua Peter gêné, on a cru qu'un serpentard t'avait vu.

\- Et votre magnifique carte ne vous a pas signalé que j'étais seule dans les couloirs ? »

Voyant trois paires d'yeux exorbités qui me faisaient face, je compris mon erreur. La carte ? Comment être au courant de la carte ?

« Oui, enfin la carte que vous avez, c'est bien comme ça que vous nous avez retrouvé avec Remus ce matin, non ? Et c'est bien celle-ci que vous aviez ce soir, non ? »

Ils se lancèrent des regards, interrogeant le voisin sans un mot.

Bluff réussi ?

Déglutissant, je tripotais avec acharnement le dessus de canapé dont je m'étais servi de cape, n'osant plus lever les yeux vers eux, de peur de n'y voir que le doute.

« J'avoue qu'on n'a pas été fort sur ce coup-là... cracha Sirius me faisant redresser la tête

\- Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait se douter de ce que c'était, lâcha James en fouillant dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir la fameuse carte des maraudeurs, mais comment as-tu su qu'on y voyait les noms ?

\- Intuition féminine ! M'écriais-je nerveuse, tu sais ce que s'est ce genre de chose... haha... »

Si j'étais toute à fait suspecte aucun d'entre eux ne le fit remarquer et ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un commun hochement de tête avant de se redresser, Sirius m'annonça : « Tu devrais dormir !

\- J'avais trop froid.

\- Du coup tu es partie courir dans les couloirs ? Ricana James en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Ha mais tu sais... Les femmes, lui souffla Sirius en l'attrapant par l'épaule, c'est comme leur intuition, je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais les comprendre ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent après un dernier regard, avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier jusqu'à ce que leurs murmures et leurs voix ne disparaissent.

Tendant les jambes au travers du fauteuil, je me blottis dans ma « cape » et fixais les flammes. Je n'avais pas envie de remonter, d'aller dormir dans cette chambre inconnue, au moins ici le feu était accueillant, il irradiait d'une agréable chaleur réconfortante.

Sans me lever je me laissais glisser sur le tapis et me couchais en travers, les yeux à moitié fermés, contemplant les flammes qui dansaient élégamment sous mes yeux.

« Anne a disparue ! » s'exclama une voix qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Je bougeais doucement, tout mon corps était douloureux, surement dû au fait que je venais de passer une nuit sur un tapis.

« Non elle a dormi ici » rétorqua une voix masculine.

Je me redressais avec beaucoup de mal et plaça ma main devant mes yeux pour fixer Lily qui me regardait inquiète.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu aurais pu nous laisser un mot !

\- Désolée, murmurais-je en étouffant un bâillement alors que je m'étirais

\- Tu as l'air oui ! Grogna-t-elle en plissant les lèvres agacée, tu ne te rends pas compte du sang d'encre que je me suis fait !

\- Et elle va bien alors tu devrais remonter et t'habiller, proposa Sirius qui devait être celui qui lui avait indiqué que j'étais ici, les autres devraient bientôt descendre si jamais ils te voient dans cette tenue James se permettra de tous les tuer ! »

A l'aide de mes mains je me redressais et suivis Lily qui était à me faire la morale : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es descendue ? Tu te rends compte comme je me suis inquiétée ?

\- Et je vais bien, lui fis-je remarqué avec un petit sourire, c'est gentil de t'être inquiétée pour moi ».

Une fois le dortoir regagné, Emy me sourit tandis qu'Alice boutonnait sa chemise agacée : « Fichue uniforme » ne cessait-elle de redire.

Marlène était toujours blottie dans son lit malgré les rideaux ouverts, tenant serrée contre elle son oreiller une tache de bave sur la taie. Lily passa à côté de son lit et la secoua doucement lui murmurant de douce phrase, puis n'obtenant aucun réaction, saisit le drap le tira brutalement. Marlène grogna et tenta d'attraper sa couette mais celle-ci était déjà par terre, la rousse baguette sortit vit l'éviter sa proie qui hurla : « Lily ! C'est bon je suis réveillée ! Fait moi immédiatement descendre de là ! »

Lorsque la brune atteint le sol elle se permit un soupir de soulagement et alors qu'elle allait grommeler, Lily l'en empêcha :

« Ah non ! Ne commence pas ! Habille-toi vite ! ».

Attrapant l'uniforme que j'avais porté la veille, je me glissai dans la salle de bain et enfilai rapidement mes affaires. Un petit regard vers la glace me fit remarquer qu'une trace rouge sur ma joue avait pris la forme d'un des plis de la couverture dans lequelle j'avais dormi, charmant.

Une fois dehors, Emy et Alice discutaient tandis que Lily sermonnait gentiment Marlène qui baillait sans honte dévoilant ses amygdales à toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

Une fois en bas Frank vint serré contre lui sa bien-aimée comme s'ils s'étaient quittés depuis des jours. James n'était toujours pas descendu et Remus remettait ses manches en place, il s'était tourné vers Sirius et lança : « C'est étrange, James a toujours du mal à se réveiller mais jamais autant de mal, et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Peter avec des cernes... Et toi alors, tu as de petits yeux, j'espère que je ne vais rien découvrir en arrivant dans la grande salle !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ! S'exclama Lily en regardant méchamment Sirius

\- Mais rien, enfin ! Lunard se contente de faire des hypothèses, tu ne vas pas le croire quand-même ? Rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras, sûr de lui

\- Bien sûr que si ! Sur ce point-là, je lui fais une confiance aveugle !

\- J'étais en bas, je n'ai rien vu de suspect ! » Dis-je avec un petit sourire

Remus s'était retournée vers moi, je fus surpris du regard qu'il me lançait, c'était le même que celui qu'il venait de braquer vers Sirius quelques secondes avant ça, un regard rempli de doutes, les sourcils froncés il rétorqua avec un petit sourire : « Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, je suis sûr que tu serais la première à accepter de les aider !

\- Wahou, soufflais-je, zut je pensais que tu avais une meilleure estime de moi !

\- Tu devrais être fière d'être assimilée à nous ! S'exclama Sirius en m'assignant une petite tape amicale à l'arrière du crâne

\- Ho, ouiii... ricanais-je, quelle fierté ! »

Et il ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point j'étais sérieuse en disant ça. Le fait que Remus me mette dans le même panier que les maraudeurs était peut-être la chose la plus intéressante et merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé !

« Coucou, murmura James d'un air embrumé alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la salle en baillant, lorsque son regard tomba sur sa belle rousse il ajouta : « bonjour à toi ma chère Lily ».

Les yeux verts pétillèrent et elle esquissa un merveilleux sourire alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour déposer une rapide baisé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il rayonnait de bonheur.

« Bon, bon, c'est très mignon tout ça, mais j'ai bien envie de voir quel tour ils ont joué, on descend ? S'impatienta Marlène un petit sourire malin sur les lèvres

\- Mais, on a dit qu'on était innocent ! S'exclama Peter avec une mine angélique

\- Arrête de faire cette tête Peter, ricana Emy, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une gueule d'ange !

\- Il est bien plus doué que moi ! Dit-il avec un sourire, mais je le rattraperai peut-être un jour !

\- Peut-être ! » Répétèrent en cœur Sirius et James.

Lorsque nous eûmes rejoint le grand hall, le grand gaillard brun de la veille un peu étrange nous attrapa et s'exclama : « C'est vous ?

\- Nous quoi ? » lança innocemment Sirius malgré un immense sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Dans la grande salle le brouhaha était encore plus bruyant que la veille, les gens riaient et d'autres fulminaient, à la table des serpentards un groupe de jeunes garçons ne cessaient de crier, afin d'écarter les gens qui s'étaient rapprochés pour les regarder comme des bêtes de foire.

Il y avait de quoi après tout ! Les cheveux d'Evan avaient pris une agréable couleur rose tandis que les autres abordaient des couleurs tels qu'anis, jaune, saumon, orange pâle.

Je retins un rire et finalement détournais le regard pour ne pas m'effondrer, derrière moi Marlène riait sans honte accompagnée par Alice et Frank.

Lily affichait une mine contrariée mais un sourire vint rapidement prendre place sur son visage, lorsqu'elle croisa celui de Remus qui lui lançait un regard blasé.

Sirius s'était placé derrière moi et murmura : « Alors, pas mal comme punition pour hier, non ?

\- Vous auriez pu leur donner les mêmes couleurs, ça aurait été mieux, répondis-je

\- On ne contrôle pas les cousins des lutins de Cornouailles, m'apprit Peter qui s'était à son tour rapproché

\- Bien, rappelez-vous, nous sommes innocents » me souffla Sirius en continuant de marcher mine de rien.

Mais alors qu'on s'asseyait calmement, bien trop calmement d'ailleurs au vue de l'agitation présente dans la salle, le groupe de joyeux poneys arc-en-ciel se rapprocha en bousculant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

« Vous ! Espèce de ! Vous l'avez fais pour la nouvelle ! » Commença Rosier mais aucun des maraudeurs ne daigna lui lancer le moindre regard se contentant de beurrer quelques biscottes en discutant.

« Écoutez-moi ! grogna-t-il en sortant sa baguette

\- Monsieur Rosier ! Lança le professeur Mcgonagall en se rapprochant, je... » Son regard s'était bloqué sur l'étonnant teinture du jeune homme, « Enfin, baissez immédiatement votre baguette.

\- Ces enfoirés ont lâché des bestioles dans notre chambre ! Regardez ce que ça a fait ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant ses cheveux du doigt ce qui était nullement nécessaire puisque bien voyant

\- Oui, je vois bien, dit-elle simplement avant de tourner un regard noir vers Sirius et James, une retenue ce soir ! Jusqu'à 20 heures ! Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ! Rosier allez demander au professeur Slughorn, il aura peut-être que chose pour vous enlever ça... »

Elle s'éloignait abandonnant Rosier qui cracha encore quelques insultes avant de tourner le dos à son tour, puis je me penchai vers les garçons et leur demandai : « Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas démentis ?

\- A quoi bon, elle ne nous aime pas, on aurait eu beau se justifier on aurait quand même fini en heure de colle, expliqua James avant de mordre dans sa biscotte

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention, vraiment, murmura Lily la mine soucieuse, ils vont vraiment finir par vous faire du mal

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lily, chantonna James en lui lançant un regard plein d'amour et de confiance, nous ferons toujours bien attention ! »

Mordant à mon tour dans ma tartine, je levai les yeux vers la table des serpentards. Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient facilement identifiables grâce à leurs couleurs, ils avaient tous posé les yeux sur nous et semblaient chuchoter.

Mon regard se posa sur l'un d'eux, aux cheveux anis, j'avais du mal à le reconnaitre mais bien vite son visage fut comme une révélation pour moi, tout comme j'avais reconnu Remus à l'infirmerie, son nom me vint comme une affirmation.

Severus Rogue.

Comme ses camarades, il me regardait froidement.

Un sourire terrifiant naquit sur les lèvres de Rosier tandis qu'il m'envoya un clin d'œil inquiétant.

Avalant difficilement ma bouchée, je posai mon pain et murmurai : « ça sent mauvais pour mon derche. »


	27. Je ne crois pas être votre ennemi

Salutation, chapitre du jour ! :D

Encore merci à Liily01 pour sa correction rapide ! :D

**Latilableue : ** _Merci encore de ton commentaire ! Héhéhéhé ! Oui moi aussi j'imaginais rogue avec les cheveux verts et je me suis bien marrée ! Et encore c'est pas terminé :P ! Pour McGo' à un moment je ne sais plus dans quel livre, mais Sirius explique qu'il n'avait pas pu devenir préfet parce qu'il passait trop de temps en retenues avec James, je me suis donc dis que ça ne devait pas être trop l'amour fou entre McGo et eux qd même :P_

**Erza Robin : **_Encore merci de me suivre :) et oui ça sent pas bon pour ma petite Anne ! :P_

**Lachinoise :**_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es déjà une lectrice modèle de me laisser un petit commentaire à chaque fois ça fait toujours plaisir ! Contente de savoir que tu connais aussi cette magnifique troupe qu'est le Hillyshow ! Ils déchirent, non ? C'est vrai que Christelle aurait pu se souvenir plus tôt quand même ! Mais bon, un peu d'action ça ne fait pas de mal :P Pour Anne... va savoiiiiiiir, ça se trouve elle la forcé à danser le frenchcancan, du coup maintenant... il veut plus parler d'elle, ou sinon autre :P c'est à voir :P A bientôt et encore merci pour tes commentaires !_

* * *

Christelle épongeait les fronts brulants des deux garçons, tandis qu'Hermione appliquait toutes les protections autour d'eux. Elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées, Drago et Harry déliraient et s'occuper d'eux absorbait leurs dernières forces.

Une fois que la tente fut montée, Christelle et la Griffondor soulevèrent le blond qu'elles placèrent dans un des lits de misère, puis firent de même pour Harry.

Essoufflée, en sueur et en larmes, Hermione attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit en grand. Le vidant le plus vite qu'elle put, sortant le tableau de Phineas qu'elle posa face contre l'un des pans de tissu, lorsqu'enfin elle attrapa une petite potion, elle en fit boire un peu aux deux garçons et poussa un long soupir désespéré.

Ils avaient enfin cessé de s'agiter mais sous leurs paupières closes, on percevait le balayement frénétique de leurs yeux paniqués. Harry gémissait, suppliait Drago lui pleurait.

Finalement Hermione se redressa attrapa une nouvelle fiole au fond de son sac et se rapprocha de Christelle pour soigner les nombreuses coupures, qui lui parcouraient les bras et la nuque.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota Christelle la gorge serrée, j'aurais du mieux me souvenir, j'aurais dû faire mieux... J'aurais pu vous éviter cet accident.

\- Tu nous as prévenus... C'était trop simple... hoqueta Hermione en essuyant ses larmes, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, mais j'étais tellement heureuse ! Heureuse d'avancer, on aurait pu avoir des informations...

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour se rapprocher de Drago qui s'agitait un peu trop

\- Forêt de Dean... Un endroit où nous avions campé avec mes parents, je... j'étais tellement inquiète, je ne savais pas où aller... »

Christelle écarquilla les yeux, ce nom... il lui disait quelque chose, avait-il un quelconque rapport avec le lieu de trouvaille de l'épée ?

« Nous irons chercher dans les alentours, peut-être que nous trouverons l'épée de Griffondor, il faut que l'on se débarrasse du médaillon, une fois que ça sera fait... Nous passons à la vitesse supérieure et je vous indiquerai où trouver les autres !

\- D'accord, reste avec eux, essaye de t'en occuper, je vais dehors chercher de l'eau et monter la garde. ».

Hochant de la tête comme simple réponse, la jeune fille se redressa pour se placer entre les deux lits pendant que la Griffondor sortait dehors, avec un seau qu'elle avait trouvé dans son petit sac.

Le regard tourné vers Drago, Christelle repoussa ses mèches blondes qui se collaient à son front couvert de sueur. Les larmes baignaient encore ses joues et ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche se mouvait parfois dans une étrange grimace de tristesse ou de rage.

Harry, lui, aurait hurlé à la mort si Hermione ne lui avait pas donné un calmant, son torse se décollait parfois du lit alors qu'il gémissait bruyamment, pleurant lui aussi toutes les larmes de son corps. Ressassant sans aucun doute les actes immondes accomplis par Voldemort.

Se tournant vers lui, caressant son front du bout de ses doigts, observant surprise la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur le côté de son front, qui semblait rougeoyer dans la faible lumière de la tente éclairée uniquement par une petite lampe.

Alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione rentra dans la tente, un seau d'eau glacée, dont elle se servit pour humidifier deux chiffons qu'elle confia à Christelle avant de ressortir sans un mot.

La jeune fille s'en servit pour nettoyer les visages, y retirer les traces de sang et de poussière, en douceur de peur de les faire paniquer.

Les yeux mi-clos, combattant le sommeil comme elle le put, ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement lorsque la Griffondor rentra dans la tente.

Hermione la regarda et esquissa un petit sourire triste.

« Tu verrais ta tête, annonça-t-elle

\- Et la tienne, rétorqua Christelle en camouflant un bâillement derrière sa main.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, souffla Hermione en calant sa tête sur l'un des fauteuils, je pense que je me serais sentis terriblement seule si j'avais du m'occuper des deux...

\- Tu l'aurais fait, répliqua la jeune fille ne lui lançant un regard sûr, tu es très courageuse Hermione, c'était impressionnant, tu es parvenue à nous sortir tous de là, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit...

\- Dans ce monde sang magie, je ne suis pas sure que tu puisses faire grand-chose si nous sommes attaqués, mais je suis persuadée que ton aide va nous être précieuse. Remarque, rectifia-t-elle, tu as réussi à échapper à des mangemorts ! C'est assez impressionnant !

\- Assez ? Je trouve ça même incroyable ! Ricana Christelle en tendant ses mains devant elle, regarde mes mains tremblent encore lorsque je pense à ça. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu ce courage.

\- C'est que tu l'as toujours eu, mais que tu n'avais pas forcément besoin de l'utiliser !

\- C'est clair ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort car Harry se retourna dans son lit, je faisais mes études tranquillement. Et me voilà embarquée dans une histoire pas super !

\- Que faisais-tu ? » Demanda Hermione

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, le soleil éclaira la tente, dessinant l'ombre des arbres sur sa surface blanche.

Hermione poussa un soupir et murmura : « J'aurais aimé faire les mêmes choses...

\- Votre enfance vous à tous a été volée, chuchota Christelle en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Mais dis-moi... Il me semble que tu es une parfaite moldue

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment !

\- Mais du coup il me semble étrange que tu sois une devineresse comme le dit Drago, ajouta-t-elle les lèvres tordues dans une moue confuse.

\- Je ne le suis pas, sinon je serais parvenue à vous éviter tout ça... En fait... » Elle tourna les yeux vers les deux garçons qui dormaient profondément, « il faudrait que tu gardes ça pour toi, je sais que tu es intelligente, tu ne devrais pas paniquer.

\- Paniquer ?

\- Chez nous, dans notre monde, vous êtes les personnages issus d'un roman. Un roman très connu, avec des films et tout le pataquès.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Comme l'existence de la magie ou même l'existence de plusieurs mondes ! Rappela Christelle

\- C'est pour ça que tu connais, mais sans les détails, remarqua-t-elle en se massant les tempes

\- J'aime beaucoup les livres, mais... Je ne peux pas me vanter de les connaitre par cœur... affirma l'autre en tournant un regard désolé vers les deux garçons

\- Il faudrait trouver des informations sur le sort dont s'est servi Drago... Car en plus ton amie qui serait partie en même temps que toi, serait dans notre passé ?

\- Il semblerait, hoqueta Christelle tentant désespérément de refouler ses larmes

\- Ce sort est incroyablement complexe, je ne sais pas comment Drago a pu trouver quelque chose comme ça ! C'est invraisemblable ! »

Un gémissement les fit taire, Harry ouvrait péniblement les yeux, il se redressa en gémissant une main posée sur sa hanche.

« Merde... souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé

\- Tu as été malade, le venin de Nagini, expliqua Christelle en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui et l'aider à s'asseoir correctement.

\- Et aucune information sur le sabre de Griffondor, pesta-t-il en secouant la tête, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombé dans un piège aussi stupide !

\- Tu espérais qu'elle ait des réponses, c'est normal, justifia la Griffondor, comme nous tous

\- Mais Drago nous ramène une devineresse et je ne l'écoute pas, je suis un idiot » souffla-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'Hermione et Christelle se lançaient un regard.

Hermione grimaça et se rapprocha de son ami pour lui prendre les mains, ses larmes redoublaient d'abondance et elle murmura : « Je... je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de ? S'étonna Harry

\- Ta baguette... Je... Le sort... »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda les deux morceaux brisés de sa baguette que lui tendait Hermione. Sa gorge se resserra lorsqu'il prit le cadavre de son arme et tenta de recoller les bouts.

« Fais un réparo ! » ordonna-t-il à Hermione qui grimaça en tentant de lui expliquer que ça serait inutile.

Mais sous son insistance elle lança le sort, les deux bouts se raccrochèrent mais lorsqu'il tenta un sort une timide fumée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette.

Il déglutit difficilement et hoqueta : « C'est impossible comme est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Nous t'en trouverons une autre, s'exclama Hermione, ho Harry je suis véritablement désolée !

\- Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour tous nous sauver, dit Christelle en se rapprochant de la Griffondor comme pour la soutenir

\- Je... je n'ai pas dit le contraire, murmura Harry, c'est juste que...C'était ma baguette, j'ai du mal à croire que je... ne l'ai plus...

\- Et tu vas pleurer longtemps ? Cracha Drago qui venait à peine de se réveiller agrippant son bras douloureux.

\- Je ne t'ai toujours rien demandé, répliqua Harry abandonnant la tristesse pour la colère

\- S'il vous plaît, chuchota Christelle désemparée, ne vous disputez pas maintenant... »

Elle était fatiguée et même épuisée, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts et elle tâchait de se tenir droite pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le matelas qui jonchait le sol. Harry remarqua sa condition et se redressa.

Il tangua quelques secondes le temps de retrouver son équilibre et annonça à Hermione : « Je vais monter la garde, donne-moi ta baguette ».

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et dans un soupir tendit sa baguette à son ami, qui s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Elle aurait voulu le poursuivre, se faire pardonner, mais ses forces la quittaient, la nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu à discuter en soignant les garçons manquait. Christelle s'était déjà allongée sur le matelas et avait fermé les yeux, surement rassurée que Drago et Harry soient sortis de leur étrange transe.

Avant d'aller elle-même s'installer dans un lit elle posa une couverture sur les épaules de sa nouvelle amie. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur un Drago fixant l'ouverture de la porte, il se redressa et elle n'entendit que le mouvement du jeune homme qui rejoignait l'extérieur.

A présent dans la tente il ne restait que la respiration lente et régulière de Christelle qui se mêlait à la sienne, malgré la lumière omniprésente et les bruits de l'extérieur elle parvint à trouver le sommeil dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Harry s'était installé contre un arbre proche de la tente, la baguette d'Hermione en main faisant léviter devant lui quelques cailloux. Un à un ils tombèrent lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Drago qui s'était accoudé contre l'arbre juste en face et lui lançait un regard insistant.

Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lâcha un : « Merci » si rêche qu'il paraissait lui avoir brulé les lèvres quand il l'avait prononcé.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry s'étonna : « Comment ça ? »

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, dans un geste agacé, Drago se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, sa main s'agitant nerveusement dans ses mèches blondes. Il parvint finalement à dire : « Lorsque l'on était dans la maison, tu t'es jeté sur la bestiole pour qu'elle me lâche, tu n'y étais pas obligé ».

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber laissant sa bouche ouverte sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

« Ferme la bouche, Potter, cracha Drago en détournant le regard, on dirait un poisson

\- Je te signale que tu es le premier à être intervenu, tu m'as protégé ».

Le blond plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, la gêne avait disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'un air blasé qui d'après Harry lui convenait mieux, l'autre expression étant trop inhabituelle à ses yeux.

« Tu m'as aidé devant ton meilleur ami, rappela Drago, je viens d'une famille de sang-pur, nous avons une certaine fierté. J'étais bien obligé d'intervenir.

\- Et alors qu'importe tes raisons, tu m'as protégé, et je t'en ai remercié en te libérant comme je pouvais.

\- Oui question sauvetage on reverra, Potter. » Ricana Drago en indiquant du menton le flanc du Griffondor, qui était teinté de son sang.

Harry esquissa un sourire en baissant les yeux vers sa plaie et haussa des épaules : « Je peux faire mieux j'en suis sûr ». Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il retint son souffle en apercevant le timide sourire qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci disparu dès que Drago réalisa qu'Harry le fixait et il récupéra son masque d'impassibilité.

« Potter, lâcha finalement Drago, je vais être très sérieux sur ce que je vais dire, prends moi au pied de la lettre.

\- Je...D'accord, accepta-t-il surpris

\- Il faut que vous me rendiez ma baguette et me permettiez de rentrer chez moi. Voldemort n'a pas pu me reconnaitre avec le polynectar mais mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter de mon absence. Vous aurez encore plus de problème sur le dos.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! On ne peut pas te laisser filer comme ça ! Rétorqua Harry les sourcils arqués sur son front

\- Tu vois ça ? Cracha Drago en remontant sa manche gauche sur l'affreuse marque des ténèbres, qui recouvrait son avant-bras, et bien ça lorsqu'il le voudra ça lui permettra de me retrouver, et de vous retrouvez, si je reviens sans ma baguette, il se doutera de quelque chose et lira mes pensées, et si jamais… Je sais les cacher mais… Je ne serais pas capable de lui montrer uniquement ce qu'il veut, il lira tout ou rien et s'il n'a rien... Il se doutera de quelque chose...

\- C'est bon, souffla Harry en se frottant les tempes, nous sommes bloqués de toute manière !

\- Écoute, je me fiche pas mal de votre petite quête, je me fiche de savoir qui gagne ou qui perd, je veux juste que ma famille... »

Il s'arrêta, la mâchoire serrée, cherchant ses mots.

Finalement il reprit : « écoute, Potter. Je ne crois pas être votre ennemi ».


	28. Voyager d'un monde à l'autre

Voilà, suite de Anne !

Encore un grand merci à Liily01 qui a corrigé deux fois ce chapitre ^^ :)

**Erza Robin : **_Héhéhé ! Merci de me suivre ! :) et merci pour ton commentaire ! A demain :D_

**Dragomionne : M**_ais arrête de vouloir les foutres dans le même lit ma quiche ! Enfin ! un peu de déçence ! _**  
**

**Lachinoise : ** _Timing parfait :o ! c'est vrai y a des chapitres tout mou tout mou, et tu sembles avoir très bien compris pourquoi :) et oui je t'ai mis le doute ! OMG ! je suis méchante ! (oui je sais :') ). Pour le hillyshow j'adore, ils sont toujours parfaits et impressionnants ! *.* Je les ai connu grâce à ma quiche qui m'avait montré la parodie de harry potter dont j'étais tombée amoureuse au point de la chantonner sous la douche :P Les autres vidéos sont géniales aussi ! :) Aller ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton commentaire ! :) A demain :)_

* * *

Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, l'envie de rester avec le groupe était extrêmement tentante, surtout après avoir vu Rosier me défier, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça du défi, il semblait surtout prêt à me manger toute crue...

Peut-être qu'il ajouterait des épices, mais qu'importe la composition du plat, ça ne restait pas bon du tout pour moi !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que mes camarades m'apprirent qu'ils rejoignaient tous leurs cours, je profitai du brouhaha et des nombreux élèves présents, pour me faufiler entre eux et disparaitre dans la masse.

Ma cachette ? J'allai me réfugier dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils y mettent les pieds et puis de toutes manières, Regulus me rejoindrait dans la journée, peut-être qu'il serait capable de me protéger de cette belle bande de brutes ?

Je n'aurais pas été si inquiète, si les Griffondors n'avaient pas émis l'hypothèse que les verts et argents ne se décident à me torturer à coup de doloris. Après ma précédente mésaventure avec un véritable sort d'attaque, je préférais me tenir loin d'eux.

Si au moins ils pouvaient se contenter de me pendre dans les airs, au moins ça, ça me permettait de me remettre les idées en place.

J'atteignis enfin la grande porte de bois sombre de la bibliothèque, pénétrant dans l'enceinte de la salle, je saluai d'un mouvement de tête la bibliothécaire qui tournait lentement les pages de son livre, tout en me suivant du regard.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste le claquement de mes chaussures trop grandes sur le parquet lustré de bois sombre. Il n'y avait aucun élève, toutes les tables de travail étaient vidées de leurs étudiants. Me rapprochant de la réserve je m'empressai de pénétrer dedans et me blottis dans un coin le cœur battant.

Mission loin de tout ? Réussite !

Faisant craquer mon dos je me rapprochai de la table, toujours à genoux, et oui... on ne sait jamais. Et attrapai un nouveau livre.

Sa couverture était particulièrement belle, d'un rouge pétant mais il ne possédait pas de titre. Une simple couverture de cuir rouge, aux bordures argentées.

En l'ouvrant je compris qu'il était peine perdue de le lire, écrit dans une étrange langue étrange, parsemée de symboles appartenant peut-être à l'alphabet hébreu, ou une autre langue d'orient. Je n'en étais pas une spécialiste.

L'ouvrage ne contenait aucun dessin, uniquement ses étranges symboles qui se suivaient et semblaient presque écrit à la main. Mes doigts suivaient les lignes, de l'art, c'était magnifique, mais pas franchement compréhensible.

Me redressant en le refermant, je replaçai le livre à sa place et en pris un autre.

Plus intéressant, ou au moins plus compréhensible, les notions de magie noire ou blanche y étaient abordées sans parti pris, ce qui justifiait peut-être sa présence en ces lieux.

Après plusieurs heures de lecture je refermai le livre et étouffai un bâillement en scrutant l'eau du lac au travers de l'étroite fenêtre. Le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages et la surface avait pris une teinte grisâtre désespérante. Étirant mon dos endolori, je me balançai sur mon siège en fixant le plafond, les mains croisées sur mon ventre.

Ce bouquin n'abordait aucun sort, ni au niveau de la magie blanche, ni au niveau de la magie noire, aucune hypothèse sur l'existence de différents mondes. Qui pourrait m'aider ? Qui pourrait savoir ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans son grincement habituel. Inquiète, je plongeai contre une des étagères à l'opposé de l'entrée et observai, aux aguets, la personne qui rentra.

Des cheveux verts !

Dos contre les livres je déglutis difficilement en regardant le Serpentard s'installer calmement à la place que j'occupai quelques secondes avant ça. Il sortit un livre couvert de notes et les relues d'un œil attentif, suivant les lignes du bout de son doigt.

Il fut si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas mon mouvement, lorsque je me tournai pour le décrire du regard, heureusement pour moi.

Rogue.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux de Sirius et complètement plats, il possédait un nez assez disgracieux mais dans la globalité, il ne méritait pas le terme de « laid ». Son visage et ses lèvres apparaissaient avec une étrange finesse, et son regard, dans sa concentration extrême, lui donnait un petit air noble. Air noble qui par ailleurs, étant donné ses cheveux verts, était ridicule.

J'esquissais un petit sourire et voyant que personne d'autre ne le suivait, me rapprochai de la table.

Il leva finalement les yeux de son ouvrage et me regarda froidement : « Toi, la nouvelle meilleure amie de Black et Potter... »

Houla ? Trop d'honneur et il me fut donc impossible de retenir un immense sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis leur meilleure amie, avouais-je en m'installant en face de lui, mais ça me flatte que tu le penses ! ».

Il ne semblait pas aimable et n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi... Ce qui était normal au vue des antécédents... Mais j'avais bon espoir de me lier avec lui, étant donné qu'il faisait partie des personnages que j'avais admirés.  
Cet homme prêt à tout pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait, au point de se retrouver agent double auprès du plus grand mage noir de l'époque, ça claque quand même ? Tellement amoureux d'elle, qu'à sa mort, il récupère le patronus de Lily...

J'étouffai un soupir et lui demandai: « Que fais-tu ? »

Dans un mouvement lent, ses pupilles noirs se redressèrent jusqu'à moi et me firent trembler quand elles se plongèrent dans les miennes. Il avait cet air blasé qui m'indiquait très clairement : « Tais-toi, ou je te ferais taire à jamais par mes propres moyens. »

Déglutissant mal à l'aise je détournai mon regard du sien et attrapai rapidement le livre que je lisais avant de faire ma petite pause. Mais pourtant mes yeux ne cessaient de remonter jusqu'à ces cheveux verts anis, passant des lignes du livre jusqu'à cette étrange chevelure joyeuse retenant comme je pouvais un rire, voir un fou rire.

Il ferma brutalement son livre et cracha : « Bon pourrais-je travailler tranquillement ?!

\- Ho pardon, murmurais-je d'une petite voix en me faisant toute petite sur ma chaise, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venu ici alors que je travaillais...

\- Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis arrivé, fit-il remarquer

\- J'étais dans les rayonnages...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les rayonnages ? Puisque tu as repris ton livre ?

\- Je me cachais ? » Proposais-je mi-figue mi-raisin

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son front, créant une petite ride curieuse au-dessus de son nez. Mais elle disparut et il reprit sa lecture sans plus s'intéresser à moi.

Retournant donc à ma lecture sur la magie blanche et la magie noire, j'oubliai rapidement sa présence. Une phrase me marqua dans le récit : « Nous avons l'habitude de parler de magie blanche et de magie noire mais cela signifie oublier les bases de leurs existences ». Puis plus aucune information sur ces « bases ». Rien de plus.

Je me redressai de ma chaise et me rapprochai des rayonnages, comment trouver un livre sur ces bases ? Quelles étaient-elles ?

Mon regard tomba de nouveau sur le livre rouge en langue inconnue et je le repris. Il y avait quelque chose avec cet ouvrage, je voulais le comprendre et c'était impossible.

Reprenant ma place, je posai le bouquin ouvert face à Rogue et lui demandai : « Est-ce que tu connais cette langue ? »

D'un mouvement lent il releva la tête, laissa ses pupilles glisser sur les pages, puis m'annonça d'une voix lasse : « Non

\- Bien merci... » Soufflais-je désespérée.

Peut-être que Regulus en saurait plus ? Puisqu'il semblait passer beaucoup de temps en ces lieux il avait surement été attiré, tout comme moi, par ce livre à la couverture pétante.  
J'identifiai le livre, comme il l'avait fait la vieille, dans le moindre de ses recoins, ouvrant la couverture en grand, observant la reliure, le tournant dans l'autre sens, observant son épaisseur.

Au final après mon étude approfondie, j'appris que : ce livre était écrit dans une putain de langue qui m'était très très inconnue, qu'il n'y avait aucune numérotation de page, et que mise à part du blabla il n'y aurait aucun dessin pour m'aider davantage ! En gros ? Mon étude n'avait servi à rien !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te cachais ? Lança Rogue me coupant dans mon désespoir le plus profond

\- Heu... » Soufflai-je.

Lentement, une grimace sur le visage, je pointai ses cheveux du doigt.

Sa mâchoire s'était contractée et il serra si fort son livre que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi, il parvint pourtant à terminer : « Potter et Black...

\- Ils l'ont fait pour se venger de ce qui s'est passé hier, murmurais-je, et toute à l'heure, la colonie des poneys du bonheur avait l'air assez remonté contre moi...

\- La colonie des poneys du bonheur ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Oui, enfin... Tous ceux qui ont eu les cheveux teints...

\- Ha... Étrange manière nous voir, fit-il remarquer en tournant lentement une page de son livre.

\- Je suis désolée que tu te sois retrouvé là-dedans, dis-je en fixant ses mèches vertes

\- Excuse-toi plutôt de me déranger ! Cracha-t-il en se redressant pour quitter la pièce

\- C'est toi qui à repris la conversation ! Lui fis-je remarquer agacée

\- Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tourne à des excuses débiles auquelles tu ne penses même pas, je me fiche de tes excuses autant que de celle de Potter, et de Black, gronda-t-il en accentuant bien les deux derniers noms comme des insultes

\- Attends ! M'exclamais-je, je ne voulais pas te faire fuir ! Je t'en supplie ne dit pas aux autres Serpentards que je suis ici !

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Demanda-t-il froidement

\- Je dirais que tu as été gentil avec moi à Lily ? » Proposai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il écarquilla les yeux et murmura : « Je n'en ai rien à faire... ».

Il avait beau dire ça, la peine était passée un cours instant dans ses yeux et il avait perdu son air fier !

Finalement il sortit et referma un peu brutalement la porte de la réserve me laissant seule avec les livres.

Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, il n'avait pas l'air méchant... En fait si peut-être un petit peu. Ou au moins il devait surtout détester Sirius et James, et étant donné que j'avais fait ami-ami avec eux il me serait peut-être impossible de le faire avec Rogue.

Un soupir plus tard, je me réinstallai confortablement sur la chaise et retournai à ma lecture. Mais finalement un bâillement et des battements de cils plus tard, j'avais posé ma tête sur la table et regardais l'extérieur sans penser à grand-chose.

Il n'y avait que ce joli paysage, le calme le plus total, et ces odeurs de bois ciré et de vieux livres. Ensemble qui n'était pas désagréable.

« Hey ! » souffla une voix.

Péniblement j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai pour faire face à Regulus qui affichait un sourire en coin à la manière de son frère. Laissant papillonner quelques secondes mes paupières pour anéantir le brouillard de sommeil, je m'étirai comme je pus, mal installée que j'étais.

« Tu travailles dur on dirait ! Se moqua-t-il en posant les livres de la veille sur la table

\- Tu vois, il me faut toujours un temps de réflexion pour bien comprendre ce que je lis ! Affirmai-je d'une voix digne d'une savante, que par ailleurs je n'étais pas du tout

\- Tiens ? Dit-il en remarquant le livre à la couverture rouge, il attire le regard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certes, murmurai-je en camouflant à bâillement dans le creux de mes mains, mais bon, il est n'est pas très compréhensible ! Tu n'as pas trouvé l'astuce ?

\- Non, je crois même qu'il n'y en a pas, ça pourrait être un livre purement moldu, mais j'ai été incapable de trouver de quelle langue il pourrait s'agi !

\- S'il est ici, c'est pour une raison... repris-je en caressant les pages manuscrites.

\- Après il peut y avoir des erreurs, fit-il remarquer

\- Des erreurs à Poudlard ? Ricanai-je, ne pensais pas ça possible !

\- Tiens j'ai trouvé comme fonctionne ce livre ! » S'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour le pointé vers le roman d'histoire

Un sort plus tard les dessins géométriques présents sur la plupart des biographies prirent la forme de lettres qui se bousculaient pour prendre leur place dans des phrases longues et complètes.

« Mais finalement, mise à part quelques histoires sur des Sorciers ayant cherché les limites entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, du moins pas plus qu'ailleurs, m'expliqua-t-il en tournant l'ouvrage vers moi, tu peux regarder voir si tu vois des choses qui t'intéressent. Il serait quand-même plus simple de m'expliquer ce que tu cherches.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de t'expliquer... »

Je redoutais de lui parler clairement de ce que je recherchais, après tout il restait un allier de Voldemort, même s'il réalisait plus tard ses erreurs... Mais entre temps ?

Son regard devint insistant et je murmurai : « Je suis à la recherche de vieille magie

\- Je le savais déjà, fit-il remarqué en haussant des épaules,

\- Une magie qui permettrait, un... »

Si je lui offrais l'idée d'un déplacement vers d'autres mondes, qu'il donnait cette idée à Voldemort. Pouvais-je lui donner ma confiance ? Après tout après avoir rejoint les Mangemorts il avait compris que les idéaux n'étaient pas les siens et que la méthode utilisée n'était pas la bonne... Peut-être que je pourrais lui permettre de se réveiller plus tôt ?

De toute manière, seule dans ma recherche j'étais inutile, j'avais beau avoir l'avenir d'une amie sur les épaules, je n'avais aucun talent pour passer des heures, penchée sur des livres à la recherche d'un petit indice, je l'avais peut-être fait ses derniers jours, mais cela tenait uniquement du fait que j'avais le mal du pays, pardon du monde, et que les livres étaient les seules choses qui me semblaient un peu en rapport... Avoir un allier dans mes recherches serait une grande avancée.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le fixai avec toute la confiance que je possédais et annonçai d'une voix que je voulais forte : « Je veux trouver le moyen de voyager d'un monde à l'autre ! »


	29. C'est la dernière fois que je vous aide

Coucou ! La suite de Christelle ! Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :)

**Caro-Heart: **_Contente de te revoir ! Ca faisait longtemps :) je suis contente que tu es repris ! :) Je suis désolée si tu t'attendais à un truc tout meugnon tout doux, j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment l'histoire, après il est vrai que les chapitres du côté de Anne sont plus agréables et tout doux ! J'espère te conserver quand même ! :D Je suis en possession d'un scénario précis, et j'écris un chapitre sur deux ! Voilà, si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas :)_

**Erza Robin :** _Toujours à me suivre, ça fait plaisir :))) merci ! :)_

**Dragomione : **_J'ai toujours pensé que les femmes étaient mieux sans les mecs, mise à part s'emboiter parfaitement on est pas fait pour s'entendre alors oui ! Soyons lesbienne ma kiki ! 3_

* * *

Son esprit était embrumé lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ne retrouvant ni l'endroit, ni l'envers, elle se redressa dans son lit en regardant autour d'elle. Ses pieds reposaient sur son oreiller et la couverture sans dessus-dessous couvrait le sol.

Hermione dormait encore profondément, roulée en boule sur son lit, ses cheveux bruns épais ramenés devant son visage assoupi, ses mains serrées en poing contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

La moldue se redressa, étirant chacun de ses membres engourdis et poussa un soupir de contentement.

Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à sortir dehors Drago rentrait juste, il la regarda surpris et esquissa un sourire.

« Hey, lança-t-il

\- Coucou, répondit joyeusement Christelle sans retenir un immense sourire, où est Harry ?

\- Il monte la garde, un peu plus loin.

\- Comment va ta blessure ? »

Comme pour lui répondre il tendit son avant-bras devant lui, la peau était marquée de deux déchirures où les deux crocs empoisonnées du serpent avaient pris place. Cependant, elles étaient déjà recouvertes d'une fine couche de peau rosée, qui n'aurait du apparaitre que quelques semaines après.

« La magie est magnifique, murmura Christelle en observant de plus près l'incroyable guérison

\- Et même nécessaire » ajouta-t-il.

Mais elle avait aussi ses côtés monstrueux, celui de n'avoir qu'une seule formule à dire, un unique mot, quelques syllabes pour détruire tout. Comme le sort qu'avait reçu Anne, comme Avada Kedavra... Des choses si simples qui pouvaient blesser, tuer.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Les Moldus vivent très bien sans, fit-elle remarquer simplement en détournant le regard

\- Les Moldus... » Souffla Drago une grimace ancrée sur le visage.

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, Christelle cru distinguer quelque chose, comme une forte lueur venant d'entre les arbres. Elle s'écarta de Drago et regarda derrière lui en plissant les yeux, la lumière blanche s'éloignait.

Son cœur se mit à battre, alors que dans sa tête les images du film défilaient. La biche de lumière qui mènerait Harry jusqu'au sabre de Griffondor, l'amulette qui serait sur le point de le tuer, Ron qui débarquait.

Elle déglutit difficilement et bouscula Drago qui la regarda surpris s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

Sa gorge était serrée, alors que son cœur raisonnait dans chacun de ses membres, pulsant bruyamment dans ses oreilles, brouillant les cris de Malfoy qui tentait de la rattraper.

Passant entre les branches, oubliant que la pénombre était omniprésente, elle suivait la lointaine lumière qui mourut entre deux troncs. Appelant désespérément Harry, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle continua sa route.

Derrière elle, Drago la suivait.

Des cris étouffés, des battements d'eau !

Elle se précipita vers l'origine du bruit et retint un hurlement en voyant Harry, torse nu se débattre avec l'amulette, qui lui lacérait le cou tentant de le couler.

Oubliant ses peurs elle courut jusqu'à l'eau, retirant du bout des orteils ses chaussures, puis avançant dans la mare glacée.

Le contact du liquide froid lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, un long frisson débutant du bas de son dos remontant jusqu'au haut de son crâne, alors qu'elle tentait de garder une respiration régulière. Elle tendit les bras et tenta d'attraper le jeune homme, mais ses gestes étaient vains et seraient incapables d'aider Harry, si elle n'y mettait pas tout son corps.

Le visage brisé dans la terreur, elle s'enfonça de quelques centimètres, puis encore, et encore.

Elle garda juste la tête en dehors de l'eau comme elle put, mais elle eut le souffle coupé lorsque l'eau lui arriva aux épaules, malgré ses claquements de dents, elle continua de se battre pour le remonter à la surface. Mais il était trop lourd et elle n'avait pas la force, son pied en contact avec quelque chose de visqueux glissa, et elle bascula, plongeant toute entière dans l'eau glaciale.

Incapable de retenir un hurlement, elle perdit une bonne partie de son air, alors qu'Harry continuait de s'accrocher à elle.

Battant des bras et des mains, alors que le manque d'oxygène et le froid lui donnait la sensation que son sang essayait de s'échapper de son corps. Son cœur omniprésent battait de plus en plus fort sous l'effet de la panique, elle parvint à extirper sa tête hors de l'eau lorsque Drago, arrivé par derrière, la souleva

Il la hissa là où elle avait pied.

Toussant toute l'eau qu'elle pouvait, elle tourna le regard vers Drago qui sortit Harry avec grande peine. Le jeune Serpentard ne s'arrêta pas là, il replongea de nouveau et en ressortit l'épée et s'extirpa hors de l'eau en grelotant, observant le brun qui était aussi parcourut de frissons frénétiques.

Christelle se rapprocha d'eux, les bras autour de ses membres glacés, les jambes faibles, elle finit par tomber à leur côté en pleurant à moitié.

« Bon sang ! » lança une voix à travers les arbres.

Une silhouette s'avançait à travers les arbres, Harry chercha à tâtons son arme mais Christelle lui murmura entre ses hoquets : « C'est... c'est... Ron... »

Comme elle l'avait deviné, le jeune roux arrivait tout juste, il regarda les trois personnes humides et alors qu'il allait parler, Harry se redressa et tendit l'arme à Drago.

« À toi l'honneur... murmura-t-il les lèvres bleues et tremblantes

\- De quoi ?

\- Prouve-moi... que tu... es avec nous... Détruire... l'horcruxe de... de... ton maître... »

Drago qui tentait de conserver son air fier malgré ses claquements de dents s'exclama : « Et te ve... venir en secours... pour la secon... de fois ne... ne te suffit pas ?!

\- Drago... » Murmura Christelle compatissante.

Mais alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait rejeter l'offre en grondant qu'il n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir de la part de Griffondor et surtout pas après les avoir sauvés, il arracha l'épée de Griffondor des mains de Harry.

Le brun avait posé l'horcruxe sur le sol et invitait le jeune homme du regard à effectuer sa besogne.

« Attends ! Interpela Christelle, l'horcruxe te montrera des choses ! Sache qu'elles sont fausses ! »

Il avait levé l'épée en haut de sa tête et s'apprêtait à la frapper, Harry murmura quelque chose dans cette langue étonnante, surprenant Hermione. Brutalement, le petit médaillon s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un énorme brouillard sombre qui les engloba.

« J'ai lu dans ton corps Drago Malfoy, murmura l'horcruxe, je connais tes peurs... Que tes parents ne soient pas fiers... Que tu leur fasses du mal... Mais... Tu l'as déjà fais... tu les as déjà trahis... »

« Et biiiiiien... souffla une voix sifflante, je vois que Cissy n'a pas réussi à donner la bonne éducation à son idiot de fiiiiils ».

Drago était allongé par terre, se redressant comme il le pouvait en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, au-dessus de lui une forme brumeuse de Bellatrix se penchant agitant sa langue et ricanant. Elle avança sa main et glissa son doigt sans consistance contre la joue du jeune homme qui détourna son regard avec terreur...

« Que dira le maître... continuait-elle avant d'éclater de rire, hoooo oui ! Que dira-t-il ! »

La femme sautilla joyeusement accompagnant ses mouvements d'un rire aigu terrifiant, et alors qu'elle tournoyait, sa silhouette se métamorphosa et prit la forme d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, il plissa sa cape du bout des doigts et scrutait froidement le Serpentard tremblant sur le sol : « C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu n'as toujours été qu'un lâche, te retrouver par terre bredouille te convient bien... Et dire que tu es mon fils »...

Son ombre se troubla et prit la forme d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et blonds, elle était désespérée et murmura d'une voix enraillée : « Tu n'as jamais été important à mes yeux... Tu devais mettre utile... Mais tu n'es qu'une charge... Tu es inutile... Que vais-je pouvoir dire au maître...

\- Drago ! Hurla Hermione au travers du boucan provoquer par le vent, c'est l'horcruxe ne l'écoute pas ! Ta mère serait prête à tromper le seigneur des ténèbres pour toi ! »

Un éclat de lucidité traversa ses yeux gris, tandis qu'il utilisait ses dernières forces pour se redresser, dressant de nouveau au-dessus de lui l'épée de Griffondor, et abaissant brutalement la lame de l'épée sous le hurlement incessant de l'horcruxe.

Brutalement, le nuage sombre, le vent et les hurlements cessèrent.

Il ne restait plus qu'une amulette noircie et écartelée sur le sol tapissé de neige.

Chancelant Drago cracha : « C'est la dernière fois que je te viens en aide... »


	30. Toujours !

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main il ne remarqua mon air sérieux que lorsque son regard tomba sur le mien. Aussitôt son fou rire s'arrêta, malgré quelques reniflements, et après avoir déglutit-il me demanda d'une voix enraillée : « Attends, tu étais sérieuse ?

\- Oui » répondis-je simplement en gardant ma voix sûre pour ne pas flancher.

Je m'étais attendue à une réaction de sa part comme celle-ci, mais pourtant, l'existence d'autres mondes était-elle vraiment si inimaginable alors même que l'on vivait avec de la magie ?

Ça, ça m'était difficile à comprendre !

Un soupir plus tard pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle, j'expliquai : « Bien, si tu ne souhaites pas comprendre ou me croire alors libre à toi. Je vais retourner à mes lectures, je te laisse rire !

\- Ho, souffla-t-il un petit sourire amusé, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te montrer aussi autoritaire et sérieuse !

\- Je peux faire pleins de choses ! Crachai-je presque vexée, je ne suis pas qu'une idiote incapable de retenir ma langue !

\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, ne te bute pas comme ça, je ne faisais que rire ! Se justifia-t-il toujours souriant

\- Ce sujet ne me fait pas rire » murmurai-je la voix enraillée en fermant les paupières.

Mon nez me picotait m'avertissant que les larmes n'étaient pas loin, je m'étais donc contentée de fermer les yeux en faisant mine d'être énerver pour ne pas lui permettre de voir les larmes briller en eux. Je ne devais pas faiblir.

« Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une recherche aussi délirante ! C'est de la folie totale ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu imaginer qu'un sort comme ça puisse exister ! C'est impossible ! Personne n'aurait cherché aussi loin ! Tenta-t-il

\- Parce que... J'ai le droit d'y croire, non ?! » grondais-je plus fort que je ne le pensais.

Je m'étais redressée et j'avais le regard grand ouvert droit sur lui, il n'était plus question de sanglots, il n'était plus question que de la rage qui grandissait en moi face à tant d'incompréhension. Comment pourrais-je lui montrer, lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'ici !

C'était impossible.

Refermant lentement mes paupières je laissais mes épaules se détendre dans une longue expiration contrôlée. Quand l'air me manqua je me décidai à rouvrir les yeux pour le fixer une dernière fois.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air... » dis-je simplement en attrapant mon sac que je replaçai sur mon épaule.

Il ne tenta rien, n'essaya même pas de me retenir et lorsque je fermai la porte derrière hier j'eus le temps d'apercevoir son expression abasourdie et interrogative.

Derrière moi la bibliothèque vivait, une bonne dizaine d'élève s'étaient retrouvés et travaillaient installés sur des tables côtes à côtes, levant rapidement le regard vers moi lorsque je repris ma marche dans le couloir principal.

J'en avais assez des livres, assez de rester enfermée... Il était temps pour moi de découvrir les extérieurs de poudlard par moi-même.

N'ayant même pas la volonté de remonter dans les dortoirs pour attraper la cape de madame Pomfresh, c'est donc uniquement vêtue de mon uniforme que je me rendis dans la cours sous le regard étonné de plusieurs jeunes filles qui s'étaient blottis les unes contre les autres pour se tenir chaud.

Poudlard se situait sur une montagne dont les bas trempaient dans les eaux sombres du lac, de l'autre côté s'étalait la forêt interdite et à sa lisière une petite maison, celle du garde chasse.

Esquissant un sourire je dévalai la pente le plus vite que me permettait mes chaussures trop grande et la couche de neige glissante.

Peut-être que lui me comprendrait ? Peut-être que nous pourrions parler ? Faire connaissance ?

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitais... Après tout je n'étais qu'une inconnue...je ne savais rien de lui !

Bon sang !

Alors que j'avais habituellement tant de répondant je me retrouvais à faire ma timide sur le pallier de l'un des hommes les plus gentils imaginables !

Reprenant mon courage à deux mains, retrouvant ma confiance que j'avais perdue après avoir été ridiculisé par Black numéro bis, je frappai trois coups distincts.

« Oui ? » lança une voix rugueuse et grave alors que des cliquetis de serrures retentissaient. Après quelques secondes de patience la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Gloups.

Ayant reculé de deux pas pour avoir une vision d'ensemble sur la personne qui me faisait face je me tenais la tête en arrière le menton levé.

Il n'était pas simplement immense, il était aussi... Enveloppé ? Ses cheveux en broussailles se confondaient avec sa barbe dans un méli-mélo de poils secs et mèches sombres.

Intimidée et surprise je déglutis pour faire passer la boule étrange qui avait pris place dans ma gorge, hésitante je murmurai : « Bonjour monsieur Hagrid, je me nomme Anne et... Et en fait... »

Ce que je voulais ? Juste un peu de gentillesse, que quelqu'un discute de tout et de rien avec moi. Et puis lui aussi il devait s'ennuyer et manquer de compagnie, alors pourquoi ne pas nous contenter tous les deux ?

« Je voudrais juste discuter et je me demandai si vous seriez d'accord... »

Ce qui devait être ses sourcils s'arqua sur son front et il se pencha en arrière comme pour faire craquer son dos mais se frotta le ventre, derrière sa barbe il me sembla presque apercevoir un sourire, il s'écarta pour me laisser la place d'entrée tout en annonçant d'une voix qu'il devait adoucir : « Bien sûr ! Après toi jeune fille !

\- Merci bien ! »

La maisonnette était étonnante, de petite taille elle comportait pourtant des centaines d'objets et bricoles sympathiques, il déterra une chaise et m'invita à prendre place alors qu'il tentait de dégager la table tout en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir de la visite sinon il aurait pris le temps de ranger quelques petites choses.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous déranger pour moi, ça me convient bien ! Je ne suis pas la personne la plus soignée, je ne me sens plus à l'aise lorsqu'il y a des affaires qui traînent, expliquai-je un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de faire de la place

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais si nous venons à manger quelque chose je n'aimerais pas salir ! » Fit-il remarquer alors qu'il fouillait dans les poches de son grand manteau.

Déposant deux tasses et une théière sorties d'on ne sait où, il attrapa un crasseux parapluie rose et le pointa vers une casserole d'eau qui se mit à bouillir.

« Magique ! » Murmurai-je en le regardant continuer de travailler

Une fois l'eau bouillie, le récipient lévita jusqu'à nous et se versa dans la théière qui avait rabaissé son capuchon comme pour saluer la casserole. Une fois plein un sachet de thé s'installa confortablement et il me sembla même qu'il poussa un gémissement de plaisir en entrant dans l'eau chaude.

« On dirait Merlin l'enchanteur ! m'exclamai-je en riant alors que je me remémorai l'un de mes disney favoris.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Hagrid en détournant le regard rougissant derrière ses cheveux hirsutes, pourquoi me comparer à un tel sorcier

\- J'aime beaucoup voir la magie être utilisé ! Me rattrapai-je, je suis... Une cracmolle après tout ! »

Il me regarda compatissant et s'installa en face de moi, attrapant la théière pour me verser une bonne rasade de thé dans une des tasses dépareillées.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Anne ? Demanda-t-il en buvant deux grandes gorgés

\- Oui, Anne, répétai-je en acquieçant déposant le bout de mes lèvres au bord de ma tasse de peur de me brûler

\- Dumbledore m'avait parlée d'une nouvelle venue, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici, les autres élèves t'embêtent à cause de... de...  
\- Ma condition ? Proposais-je en reposant mon récipient sur la table, non pas vraiment, mais je me sentais seule comme les autres sont en cours et que je ne peux pas y aller, alors j'en ai profité pour visiter et je voulais vous rencontrer !

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu, un peu de visite dans une jolie journée d'hivers comme celle-ci, c'est toujours agréable ! Expliqua-t-il

\- Vous pourriez me parler des créatures fantastiques ? » proposai-je persuadée de trouver le bon sujet à aborder pour obtenir une bonne conversation qui me permettrait de passer l'après-midi sans penser à mon désastreux échec avec Regulus.

Comme prévu, ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se fut couché et que la nuit pointait son nez qu'Hagrid se redressa si brutalement qu'il faillait faire tomber le plateau de thé et de gâteaux (mets qu'il avait ramené entre temps).

« Bon sang ! Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! Tes camarades doivent s'inquiéter !

\- Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison ! M'exclamai-je en récupérant mon sac, je m'excuse, et merci bien pour la leçon, vous feriez un magnifique professeur ! J'ai appris pleins de choses cet après-midi !

\- Ho, mais... Le plaisir était pour moi » souffla-t-il toujours rougissant.

C'était amusant, il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude d'être complimenté et sa réaction était adorable ! Avec un dernier sourire je me faufilais dehors, le saluant une dernière fois et remontai rapidement la pente pour rejoindre le château dans le froid glacial.

En arrivant dans le grand hall les élèves se pressaient déjà pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Une main abattit sur mon épaule, retenant un hurlement je me retournais lentement observant Sirius qui me fixait les sourcils froncés l'air plus remonté que jamais : « Tu sais depuis combien de temps on te cherche ? S'exclama-t-il sans craindre le regard des autres

\- J'étais allée voir Hagrid pour discuter de...

\- Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu étais allé faire ! On t'a cherché ! On a même cru que les serpentards t'avaient attrapés !

\- Et bien si tu t'inquiétais : tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser seule ce matin, lui fis-je remarquer, je me suis planquée toute la journée si ça peut te rassurer !

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est ma faute ? Grinça-t-il une grimace tordant ses lèvres si parfaites

\- Peut-être

\- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Nous allons organiser une garde rapprochée !

\- Une garde rapprochée ? Comme une reine ? Trépignai-je

\- Comme une Reine ? Non ! Plutôt comme une prisonnière d'Azkaban ! Nous aurons toujours un œil posé sur toi ! Toujours ! »


	31. J'ai trouvé la solution

Coucou, la suite de Christelle, encore merci à Erza Robine et ma dragomione pour vos reviews bien agréables :)

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas accueilli le retour de Ron avec un grand sourire, elle fulminait toujours contre lui et les rares coups d'oeil qu'elle lui lançait étaient remplis de rage. Grimaçant le roux supportait son humeur exécrable sous le regard compatissant d'Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, et la présence de Drago n'aidait en rien.

« Je suis allée chez Fleurs et Bill, je ne voulais pas causer de problème à mes parents, expliqua Ron, ils n'ont rien dit, mais je sentais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas fières de moi... Je suis vraiment un idiot de vous avoir abandonné... Je n'aurais pas dû...  
\- A vraiment ? Cracha Hermion

\- Mais j'ai essayé de vous retrouver, mais comment est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse avec toutes les protections que vous mettez à chaque fois ?!

\- Nous y sommes bien parvenu, nous, fit remarquer Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur

\- Toi ne commence pas ! S'insurja Ron en le pointant du doigt

\- Je t'interdis d'être impoli avec Drago ! S'exclama Hermione qui s'était redressée brutalement pour lui faire baisser son bras

\- Maintenant y a des Drago qui tiennent ? Remarqua le jeune homme complètement ébahi, je dois te rappeler dans quel camp il est ?!

\- Ron, arrête, souffla Harry d'une voix douce

\- Non Harry ! Se défendit Hermione, laisse le parler ! J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il a à dire contre Drago ! Après tout c'est vrai, c'est Drago qui nous a abandonné en pleine recherche sur les horcruxes et c'est toi qui nous a défendu pendant notre combat contre Nagini, excuse-moi, je m'étais trompée !

\- Je tiens à signaler que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix pour ce qui est de rester avec vous » lança Drago tout à fait détendu en observant tel un spectateur la dispute qui naissait sous la tente.

Christelle lui envoya son coude dans les côtes et il lui lança un « bah quoi ? » en haussant les épaules. Par chance Hermione ne sembla pas prendre compte de l'offense qu'il venait de faire et elle continua de le défendre, enfin... Plutôt de critiquer Ron en utilisant les agissements de Drago comme arguments.

« Je sais que j'ai été un idiot, répéta Ron pour la centième fois sûrement, mais s'il te plaît Hermione arrête, on dirait presque que tu apprécies Malfoy ! C'est un putain de mangemort !

\- Il n'avait pas le choix ! Intervint Christelle d'une petite voix une moue inquiète sur le visage

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la question, là maintenant tout de suite, lui fit remarquer Drago avec un air blasé, là pour l'instant c'est Granger qui nous prouve de nouveau qu'elle est une hystérique...

\- Ho toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers le blond, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'étais en train de prendre ta défense et toi tu oses !

\- Excuse-moi mais si c'est de cette manière que tu comptes prendre ma défense je préférerai le faire moi-même ! Continue de tenir Weasley comme fautif mais ne me mets pas dans vos histoires, je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, c'est juste un foutu hasard qui m'a foutu dans vos pattes et croyez-moi en vue de ce que j'ai vécu avec quelques semaines avec vous, je préférerai ne pas être là ! »

Sur ce, il se redressa pour quitter la table où ils étaient tous installés et se posa sur un des fauteuils dos à eux comme si de rien n'était. Après tout il avait raison, il n'avait rien à voir avec eux, il était comme Christelle, entraîné dans cette histoire sans le vouloir, en même temps il l'avait bien mérité après avoir enlevé la jeune fille à son monde et la ramener dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

Celle-ci peu intéressée par la dispute entre Hermione et Ron se releva aussi et décida de mettre un terme à ces gamineries : « Je tiens à vous signalez qu'un horcruxe a été détruit, savez-vous combien il en reste ?

\- Il y en avait six, dit Harry bien heureux de trouver un autre sujet de discussion, le journal, la bague et l'amulette ont été détruit...

\- Les trois autres doivent être bien caché, je ne sais pas si on sera capable de les récupéré, souffla Hermione une grimace sur le visage en gardant son regard noir braqué sur Ron

\- Je... »

Par quel bout prendre les choses, comme pouvait-elle leur expliquer que Harry était lui aussi un horcruxe, il l'apprenait normalement à la mort de Rogue en regardant dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser les choses se passer, elle pouvait sauver des gens, des vies... Même si elle avait du mal à considéré comme des vies puisque ça concernait des personnages de fiction.

Si elle le disait à l'oral serait-elle plausible ? « Sauvons le professeur Rogue ! » Non... Impossible ! C'était bien trop...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois êtres qui la regardaient, ils respiraient, étaient vivants. Avec de la peau, des os, tout à fait vivant... Comment pouvait-elle penser à Rogue, Remus ou Fred comme des personnages de roman alors que pour elle Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Drago étaient réellement vivants...

« Il vous manque : la coupe de poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, Nagini...

\- Le compte y est » souffla Harry les yeux brillants d'espoirs.

Non, il n'y était pas encore, il restait encore lui-même comme dernier horcruxe, mais le temps qu'ils parviennent à trouver les trois autres, ils avaient encore du temps avant d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Pour l'instant le plus important était de récupérer la coupe.

« Où se trouve le premier ? Demanda Ron en jouant avec ses doigts

\- A la banque des gobelins, dans le coffre de Bellatrix ».

Trois regards étonnés s'étaient posés sur elle. Se massant l'arrête du nez Hermione plissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de demander : « Et comment est-ce que tu veux que l'on rentre là-bas ?

\- En fait... Il se trouve qu'un des gobelins est enfermé au manoir Malfoy, (trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Drago qui haussa les épaules en uniquement réponse toute en réprimant un bâillement), si l'on parvient à le libérer, il nous aidera. Mais en échange il demandera l'épée de griffondor.

\- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les trois en cœur

\- Oui.

\- Et alors, quelle est donc ta merveilleuse idée pour détruire miraculeusement les horcruxes ? Railla Hermione

\- mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé avant ?! Se rendit compte Ron en se redressant, le journal de jédusor !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Ria Christelle heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprenait

\- Les crocs de basilic ? Comprit la griffondor en fronçant les sourcils, je n'aurais pas pensé que...

\- C'est pourtant logique, fit remarquer Harry une grimace déformant ses lèvres.

\- Mais ? Comment est-ce que l'on libère le gobelin ? Demanda le roux

\- Peut-être... que... Drago ? » proposa la moldue en se retournant vers le serpentard qui la regardait soucieux.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il considérait que c'était de la folie. Se rendre directement là où se trouve Voldemort ? Avec Harry Potter ? Avec l'élu ? Celui qui était censé être la seule personne capable d'arrêter le seigneur des ténèbres ?

« Vous ne voudriez pas non plus porter l'uniforme des griffondors pour rentrer et que je vous présente à mes parents ? Proposa-t-il un sourire ironique sur les lèvres

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Drago pourra nous faire rentrer, nous serons alors ta justification à ton absence ! S'exclama Christelle

\- Mais bien sûr, soupira-t-il en s'essuyant le front dans un frisson de désespoir , c'est de la folie, je refuse tout simplement de faire quelque chose comme ça. Ça vous conduirait tous à votre mort ! Tous ! » reprit-il en accentuant le dernier mot après avoir enfoncé son regard dans celui de Christelle.

La jeune fille s'installa mieux sur son banc et plongea dans ses pensées en même temps qu'Hermione. Se mordillant les lèvres jouant du bout de ses doigts contre la surface de la table.

Elle, elle pourrait s'introduire chez Malfoy, elle s'était même trouvée un nom d'emprunt convaincant qui lui permettrait peut-être de rester inaperçu, mais que diraient les parents de Drago en sa présence ? S'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle était une moldue ?

Il était inimaginable d'y envoyer le trio, mais il fallait trouver un moyen d'atteindre le gobelin... Elle seule aidée de Drago pouvait faire une chose de la sorte, du moins si elle voulait éviter la torture de Hermione...

« Nous irons tous les deux, dit Christelle en désignant Drago, une fois à l'intérieur je sauverai le gobelin

\- Tu n'as pas de magie, rappela le serpentard agacé, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois là-bas ? Je ne pourrais pas t'aider !

\- Je pensais que...

\- Que ? Que j'allais passé de l'autre côté après quelques semaines passées à ta compagnie ? J'ai dit que je ne pensais pas être votre ennemi ! Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour vous ! Cracha-t-il en se redressant

\- Dobby, se souvint Christelle, il pourra me permettre de me téléporter !

\- Dobby travail à poudlard, comment pourrait-on le prevenir ! »

Se mordant si brutalement la lèvre qu'elle y créa une petite plaie, essuyant du côté de sa manche le sang qui y perlé, elle poussa un soupir de désespoir. Comment Dobby avait-il pu savoir que Harry avait des problèmes, qui l'avait prévenu ? Si il était à Poudlard comment avait-il pu se rendre là-bas ?

Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-elle brûlé se foutue livre ! Elle y trouverait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin, tout ce qui lui manquait à cause de sa mémoire qui flanchait !

Fermant de toutes ses forces les yeux pour faire le noir complet dans sa vision, elle tenta de re-visualiser le livre, et en dernier recours les films. Les images défilaient, la torture d'Hermione a grand coup de doloris, les cris de Ron, le désespoire d'Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la bourse d'Hagrid... Pour y prendre... Le miroir !

« J'ai trouvé la solution ! »


	32. Finalement, je n'étais pas si mal ici

**Erza** :_Merci pour tes commentaires réguliers :) à la prochaine_

**Lovlieka :** _Que de jolis mots :') Ca me fait bien plaisir de voir que ça te plaise :) J'écris un chapitre tous les jours :) en espérant que ça continue de te plaire :) à bientôt ( et merci pour les infos sur le bug du chapitre, je n'avais pas fait attention)_**  
**

**Letilableue:** _Coucou ! :') oui je sais désolée pour Ron, je me suis servie de la destruction du médaillon pour intégrer notre jeune blondinet :P Mais je trouverais à Ron des choses bien à faire ! Je l'aime bien :'( :)_

* * *

Assise confortablement sur mon banc, les coudes posés sur la table, j'avais déposé mon menton dans ma paume et je soutenais ma tête alors qu'ils continuaient de s'agiter autour de moi.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à faire chacun notre tour ! Remus et Lily ont autant de cours l'un que l'autre, mais en contrepartie ils n'ont pas cours lorsque Peter, James et moi avons astronomie, ils pourront se charger d'elle, reprit Sirius en griffonnant sur son emploi du temps sous le regard attentif de tous ses petits camarades

\- Et au pire on peut demander à Allan lorsque l'on a DCFM car on partage le cours avec les Serdaigles, pour le reste on est directement avec les serpentards à risque, alors pas de soucis, fit remarquer Remus en se penchant par-dessus lui pour noter quelque chose

\- Et puis le reste du temps on a qu'à me mettre un collier et une laisse, comme cela pas de soucis ! Proposais-je appuyant mes propos d'un sourire ironique, non franchement j'apprécie vos efforts mais je me suis très bien débrouillée toute seule aujourd'hui ! ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et ils se contentèrent de pousser un soupir blasé juste avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Entre temps, j'en profitai pour chiper du poulet dans l'assiette de Sirius qui n'était absolument pas attentif à ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui, bien trop passionné par son espèce de mission « surveillance Anne ».

Contre toute attente je ne reçus du soutien que de la part de Peter, qui souligna qu'une telle surveillance se rapprochait plus de la privation d'intimité que de la protection, j'essayai d'appuyer ses propos avec des arguments, mais comme juste avant ils se contentèrent de reprendre leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Après avoir fait tomber malencontreusement le poivre et le sel dans l'assiette de Sirius je repris mon repas tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent enfin de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Se réinstallant tous à leur place pour commencer, enfin ! A manger correctement, Sirius attrapa sa fourchette et me demanda avant sa première bouchée : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque, j'ai discuté avec le poney anis avant de me faire remballer et puis j'ai fais quelques recherches sur le sort qui me permettrait de retrouver mon amie, mais rien de très fructueux et après que ton frère se soit moqué de moi, je suis allée voir Hagrid » expliquais-je en le regardant mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

Il toussa brutalement, recracha dans son assiette tandis que Remus lui tapait dans le dos.

« Je m'étouffe pas, jus de citrouille ! Jus de citrouille ! Gronda-t-il en pointant du doigt la carafe que lui tendit une Lily toute étonnée

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour entre ton frère et toi mais tu pourrais éviter de faire autant d'histoire, souffla Marlène en le regardant de son air blasé

\- C'est pas mon frère, enfin si, enfin non ! Bref ! Je ne me suis pas étouffé à cause de mon frère ! Mais j'aurais pu ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi, je croyais que Remus t'avait dit de faire attention ».

Tiens ? Il était au courant que mon petit loulou m'avait déjà prévenue ? Peut-être avaient-ils parlé de moi avant d'aller dormir, sympathique...

« J'ai fais attention, il est venu de lui-même

\- Tu devrais le fuir autant que les autres, d'ailleurs... Avant que Sirius ne nous interrompe, tu as parlé d'un poney anis ? S'enquit Lily en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Rogue, dis-je simplement en prenant une autre bouchée de mon plan en observant Patmol boire de grande gorgée de jus qu'il recracha brutalement James

\- Bon sang, Sirius, souffla celui-ci en s'essuyant rapidement avant de sortir sa baguette

\- Mais en fait tu le fais exprès, proposa le séduisant jeune homme en plantant son regard dans le mien, tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes !

\- Quoi ? Non ! M'exclamai-je en reposant ma fourchette, vois-tu je m'étais installée dans la réserve

\- Planquée, murmura Marlène un petit sourire aux lèvres

\- Quelque chose comme ça, avouais-je, je devais retrouver Regulus

\- Retrouver Regulus ? »

Bon d'accord, il est peut-être vrai que je ne m'y prenais peut-être pas de la bonne manière en énumérant les ennemis des maraudeurs avec qui j'avais discuté cet après-midi.

« Attends, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas qu'un hasard ? Lança James

\- Tu l'attendais ? Questionna Perter surpris

\- Il m'a proposée de m'aider dans mes recherches, avouai-je en haussant les épaules, et puis il se trouve que Rogue est passé par là et du coup nous avons légèrement discuté !

\- Remus ? Tu connais un sort autre que l'impérium, qui nous permettrait de contrôler cette énergumène ? Ou plutôt juste de la retenir... s'exaspéra James en plongeant son visage dans ses mains en mimant le désespoir

\- Je crois que même avec un impérium on n'y arriverait pas, ricana Peter qui continuait de manger avec appétit, et puis, je vous signale qu'elle est encore en vie. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ? Severus ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, il ne serait pas capable de s'en prendre à elle, et j'avoue que même si j'ai des doutes sur Regulus, s'il avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal ou s'il était tout simplement du côté des Serpentards, pourquoi est-ce que la dernière fois il aurait demandé à Rosier d'arrêter ? »

Lily acquiesça en croisant les bras, affirmant : « Je suis d'accord avec Peter, et pour ce qui est de Rogue, il a peut-être de mauvaises fréquentation mais je ne pense pas... » Elle sembla hésiter, dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse s'installa, après un soupir pour se redonner confiance elle reprit : « je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant ou capable de faire le moindre mal ».

Sirius ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec les arguments que mes deux camarades venaient d'exposer, pourtant il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de finir son assiette, après avoir préalablement jeté ce qu'elle contenait anciennement.

La soirée se passa comme la veille, mais cette fois après m'être douchée, je m'installai sur le lit avec les filles qui discutaient en pyjama sous les sourires d'Emy et Alice.

Je me tournai vers la rousse et lui demandai : « Je ne voudrais surtout pas être indiscrète, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Severus Rogue ? »

Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait tel un poisson ses lèvres, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue elle finit par murmurer : « C'est un ami d'enfance

\- Vous avez l'air plutôt éloigné pour des amis d'enfance ! » Ricanai-je faussement en fermant les yeux alors que je m'allongeais au pied du matelas profitant de l'instant de calme.

J'étais au courant qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de fréquentations mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que lui continuait de l'aimer autant ? Il était vrai qu'elle semblait adorable et avait tendance à avoir ce petit côté sérieux craquant, mais comment rester après autant de temps amoureux de la même personne ? N'était-ce tout simplement pas merveilleux ?

« Severus, reprit Lily, nous avons eu quelques désaccords

\- Ce gars est un idiot, souffla Emy en peignant ses longs cheveux châtains, le lit que tu as emprunté n'a pas toujours été vide ! »

Lorsqu'elle dit ça, les filles baissèrent les yeux et semblèrent retomber dans des pensées peu agréables.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Demandais-je

\- Mary MacDonald, commença Alice, elle est partie il y a deux ans, suite à de petits problèmes avec Mulciber, un élève qui à l'époque était en septième année avec Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black et d'autres crétins dans le style. Elle était d'ascendance moldue, le groupe des Serpentards s'est acharné sur elle. Même si les professeurs se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose et qu'ils tentaient de l'aider, elle n'a pas voulu les dénoncer elle avait peur qu'il y ait encore plus de représailles contre sa famille même... Et...

\- Et aucun, lança Lily les larmes aux yeux, aucun de tous les Serpentards n'a essayé de faire quoi que ce soit... Ce n'était qu'une « sang de bourbe ». Et lorsque je me suis rendue compte que Severus traiterait les personnes comme moi... Avec le même mépris... Et lorsqu'il m'a insultée... Bref... Je ne préfère pas en parler... »

Elle essuya maladroitement ses larmes du revers de la main, alors que Marlène avait passé une main réconfortante dans son dos pour l'encourager. Après une longue respiration elle dit : « Bon ! Passons à autre chose ! Allons dormir la journée de demain est encore longue ! Surtout qu'on a Anne à surveiller !

\- Ho, non soufflais-je en plongeant mon visage dans la couette, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de la menace serpentarde, n'est-ce pas ? Remarque Alice en grimaçant, j'espère que tu ne l'apprendras pas à tes dépens.

\- Peut-être ! En attendant je vais me faire surveiller par mon lit si vous voulez bien !

\- Dites les filles, on organise un tour de garde pour vérifier qu'elle ne se faufile pas hors de son lit cette nuit ? Demanda Emy qui s'était redressée sur ses deux pieds pour se précipiter vers son lit en évitant un maximum de rester en contact avec le sol glacé, la faisant se déplacer avec un étrange déhanché charmant.

\- Ho non, attachez-moi au lit mais pas ça ! » Suppliais-je en faisant mine de me mettre à genoux.

Lily se leva, bien droite, sa baguette en main se tourna vers la porte et la verrouilla d'un simple sort.

Après un sourire fier, elle ouvrit sa table de chevet et y rangea soigneusement son bout de bois.

« Et bien voilà, pas de problème ! Elle ne sortira pas ! » Dit-elle simplement alors que son sourire s'agrandissait dévoilant ses dents régulières et blanches.

Je lui répondis par un petit rire nerveux et m'installai dans mon lit en tentant de me cacher derrière mes rideaux pour qu'elle détache son regard de moi. Elle semblait bel et bien prête à me surveiller !

Allongée sur le ventre, la tête au niveau de mes pieds pour observer les filles qui se préparaient à se coucher. Lily avait du mal à garder son regard braqué sur moi, puisqu'elle semblait réviser quelque chose sur son épais bouquin et j'en profitais pour lui tirer la langue dès qu'elle ne regardait pas, se qu'elle remarqua bien vite et me répondit pas une grimace que je n'aurais pas pensé possible sur son joli visage.

Marlène, allongée sur le dos les bras en croix, lisait attentivement l'ouvrage qui lévitait juste au-dessus d'elle dont les pages se tournaient sous ses ordres. Magie très intéressante que j'aurais apprécié de connaitre pour le dernier tome d'Harry Potter ! Adieu les maux de bras !

Emy bricolait une petite potion sur sa table de chevet tout en laissant passer sur son visage des expressions plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Alice la regardait faire, en s'endormant peu à peu étouffant de temps en temps un bâillement.

De nouveau tout se passait comme dans un monde normal, avec des gens normaux. Sans fermer les rideaux et après m'être glissé sous mes couettes, je continuai de les observer jusqu'à ce que la quiétude m'assaille et que je me laisse tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Finalement je n'étais pas si mal ici


	33. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte rester ici

**Merci encore à ma gentille correctrice qui est rapide et formidablement efficace ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Erza Robin : **_Merci encore ! :D Me suis bien marrée en l'imaginant s'étouffer Je suis cruelle !_

**Lily01 :** _En effet très chère correctrice, vive les poneys ! Et je suis tellement contente que tu craques sur Drago !_

**Dragomionne :** _Ho oui ma quiche je serais fan ! J'aimerais vraiment y aller ! x) Faut que tu me dises comment tu trouves ce chapitre x) j'espère que tu vas l'aimer, spécial dédicace wesh ! _**  
**

* * *

Tentant de calmer son cœur, Christelle fixait la porte de la maison avec autant d'appréhension que si elle se préparait à se jeter sous les roues d'un bus... Et en comparaison se jeter sous un bus était certainement moins désagréable, que de faire connaissance avec la joyeuse famille de mangemorts qui habitaient sous le toit du manoir Malfoy.

Avant d'abandonner les trois Griffondors, Christelle avait demandé le déluminateur pour pouvoir les rejoindre, ainsi que le bout de miroir qu'Harry avait conservé dans la pochette d'Hagrid. Ainsi, armée des deux objets magiques qui devaient lui permettre de survivre au plan fou qu'elle avait mis en place, elle suivit Drago et ils avaient transplané devant l'immense porte d'entrée.

Le plus étrange était que Drago semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle, il avait pourtant répété plusieurs fois les paroles qu'il devait annoncer à sa mère, et alors qu'il les murmurait une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer sur tout allait bien, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul et Drago bégaya : « Je... Bon..Bonsoir ». Christelle reconnu la femme qui était apparue lors de la destruction de l'horcruxe, mais sa peau n'était pas parfaite, à certains endroits et l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur ses traits, montrait qu'elle était vivante et non la reproduction hasardeuse d'un objet magique.

« Madame, dit Christelle en affichant son plus beau sourire, je me nomme Christelle Duruisseau, je suis une élève de Serdaigle à Poudlard, nous étions partis faire des recherches avec Drago pendant les vacances et un léger contre temps nous a empêché de revenir avant noël ».

La femme la regardait de ses yeux sombres, l'inquiétude avait laissé place à l'incompréhension et elle demanda : « Duruisseau... Je... »

Elle semblait se perdre dans ses réflexions et finalement elle se tourna vers son fils et poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, Crabbe et Goyle m'ont averti, mais tu aurais pu envoyer un hibou ».

Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais sa voix resta bloquée, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement poli de tête alors que sa mère s'écartait du seuil de la porte, pour les laisser rentrer. Elle ne détacha pourtant pas son regard suspicieux de Christelle.

Une fois passé le petit hall, ils traversèrent un long couloir sans fenêtre dont les murs étaient recouverts de peintures qui les saluèrent poliment. Ils franchirent la première porte sur la droite et entrèrent dans un grand salon, dont la cheminée crépitait sagement, tandis qu'un homme à la stature imposante buvait tranquillement -ce qui devait être de la tisane - assit sur un fauteuil face au foyer.

Christelle retint un rire en reconnaissant l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs-blond, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé Lucius Malfoy en train de siroter une petite tisane. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'auriculaire tendu et il avait tout d'une bourgeoise.

Une silhouette dans le coin de la pièce attira son regard, une femme dont le blanc des yeux brillaient dans le noir, ses cheveux noirs frisés tombaient sur son visage, alors qu'elle se tenait légèrement courbée, tenant ses mains derrière son dos tripotant le rideau qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle scrutait Christelle en se léchant les lèvres puis un immense sourire naquit sur celles-ci, un sourire terrifiant alors qu'elle se secouait dans d'étrange mouvement, souffrant sans aucun doute de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs.

« Et bien... Souffla-t-elle sans s'écarter de son coin d'ombre, le fils prodige est rentré à la maison, Cissy ! »

Narcissa, qui se trouvait derrière les deux adolescents, lança un regard sombre et ne répondit même pas. Elle s'était tournée vers son mari, en espérant certainement une réaction de sa part. Mais il ne fit rien, continuant de boire sans se préoccuper du retour de son fils, qui avait pourtant disparu pendant quelques semaines.

Christelle déglutit devant tant de froideur et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le malaise dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre Serpentard, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis son retour chez lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise, toute cette confiance et cette fierté dont il faisait preuve en face des Griffondors avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit garçon inquiet de ce que pourraient dire ses parents.

Narcissa poussa un soupir et invita du regard Christelle et Drago à la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine et Drago se laissa tomber sur une des chaises tandis que sa mère s'installait en face de lui, après avoir donné des ordres à un petit elfe de maison.

Alors que la conversation commençait, Christelle détailla l'étrange créature du regard avec admiration et compassion, de petite taille avec de grandes oreilles étranges il n'était vêtu que d'un haillon défraichi blanc-gris et la prudence avec laquelle il s'affairait indiquait sa peur d'un reproche en cas d'erreur.

« Que cherchais-tu, Drago ? » lança Narcissa en pointant ses deux iris sombres sur son fils qui détourna le regard comme gêné.

Christelle s'apprêta à répondre à sa place mais sa mère l'en empêcha d'un geste de main autoritaire. Elle semblait prête à attendre, n'importe quoi mais elle atteindrait la réponse, et une réponse qui viendrait de son fils.

« Je cherchais un moyen d'arranger les choses, avoua-t-il, dans la bibliothèque j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui appartenait à l'un de vos cousins ».

Christelle tilta lorsqu'elle entendit le vouvoiement, étonnée elle scruta le jeune homme et sa mère qui semblaient séparés sentimentalement par une plaque de glace terrible. C'était difficilement imaginable que sa mère ira jusqu'à trahir le seigneur des ténèbres pour lui et qu'il avait été obligé d'utiliser un sort, qui l'envoyait dans un autre monde pour sauver sa mère, alors qu'ils avaient plus l'air d'être deux étrangers.

« Un de mes cousins ? S'étonna-t-elle en se massant nerveusement les mains, mais du quel parles-tu ?

\- Regulus Black, il me semble ».

Les yeux noirs de Narcissa Black s'agrandir brutalement, elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle encaissait un coup. A présent ses doigts s'agitaient rapidement sur la surface plane de la table, alors que ses pupilles parcouraient le tour de la pièce indiquant qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement.

Agacée, elle se redressa et fit le tour de la table, croisant les bras, les relâchant le long de son corps, s'arrêtant, reprenant sa marche, et ce pendant quelques interminables minutes.

Drago se tourna vers Christelle dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort, elle se mordillait les lèvres et esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua que le regard gris étaient posé sur elle. Se voulant rassurante elle joua de ses lèvres en espérant qu'il y lirait : « Tout va bien ».

Narcissa cessa son manège, se tenant droite face aux deux adolescents elle questionna Drago : « C'est pour ça que cette fille est là ?

\- Je, pardon ? Lança Drago plus étonné que jamais

\- Le seul livre appartenant à Regulus que je posséde c'est... »

Portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle semblait fulminer. Finalement s'adressant à Christelle, elle cracha : « Qu'est-ce que veulent les Duruisseau ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

\- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre votre acharnement, avoua Christelle en aillant la sensation d'avancer sur des œufs

\- Tu n'as aucun rapport avec Cette Duruisseau ?

\- Cette Duruisseau ? Répéta la jeune fille en attendant plus d'information

\- Celle qui a travaillé avec Regulus avant qu'il ne disparaisse ! Cette sale gamine ! »

La dernière insulte semblait sortir du fond du cœur et Narcissa paraissait avoir dit plus pour elle-même que pour Christelle.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla la femme en étouffant un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle se laissait aller sur sa chaise.

\- Non, je ne vois pas du tout...

\- C'est un soulagement... »

Oui en effet, et c'était flagrant ! Pensa Christelle en détachant son regard de cette femme pour se tourner vers Drago, espérant y trouver une quelconque réponse mais il semblait aussi perdu que lui.

« Et tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce livre ? Lança-t-elle

\- Pas vraiment, Christelle m'a aidé, mais nous avons eu un problème avec un sort !

\- Ho oui, le sort... Tu as réussi à le lancer ?

\- Non, dit-il du tac au tac

\- Je vois... C'est regrettable... souffla-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, je n'ai moi non plus jamais réussi à le réaliser, alors qu'il semblait intéressant, vraiment intéressant... »

Cette femme était au courant du sort, et elle avait tenté de l'utiliser ? Mais pourquoi n'y était-elle pas parvenue ? Et qui était cette Duruisseau qu'elle semblait haïr ?

« Drago, l'aile droite est habitée par le Lord, ta chambre n'a pas changé, tu pourras proposer une chambre à notre invitée... Mais que cela soit bien clair entre nous, c'est la dernière fois que tu invites quelqu'un sans mon consentement.

\- Bien, mère ». dit-il simplement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il s'était redressé et s'éloignait à présent, sans même lancer un dernier regard à celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Se précipitant derrière lui, Christelle n'osa pas parler tant elle était absorbée dans la contemplation de l'intérieur incroyablement sinistre du manoir.

Tous les tableaux, malgré leur animation, étaient ternes et représentaient des gens sans l'ombre d'un sourire, vêtus de couleurs sombres. Les murs étaient d'une couleur gris pâle et arboraient des boiseries sombres et classiques. Le planché était recouvert d'un long tapis bleu royal avec des bordures argentés mais sans la moindre décoration supplémentaire.

Il en était de même dans l'escalier qu'ils grimpèrent et la décoration était identique à l'étage.

Arrivé devant une porte qu'il ouvrit il indiqua : « C'est la chambre d'ami, je dors juste en face si tu as le moindre souci, surtout, reste bien silencieuse, ma mère ne parlera pas de ta présence mais si jamais le Lord l'apprend, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourra advenir, nous devons mettre notre plan en marche avant de nous faire voir... Compris ?

\- Chef oui chef ! Dit-elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres accompagnant ses paroles d'un salut militaire

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote, soupira-t-il malgré son visage fendu d'un sourire

\- Pour ce qui est de ton grand cousin... Regulus, est-ce que tu pourras me montrer le livre, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle remarqua des trémolos d'inquiétude dans sa voix et le rassura en passant sa main sur son épaule : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonne pas en plein milieu de notre mission, je compte rester ici ».

* * *

Bon aller ! Même pour celles qui n'aiment pas Drago, il est trognon, non ? x)


	34. Il n'est pas né celui qui me fera du mal

Encore merci au travail de Liily01 sans qui vous n'auriez que des chapitres bourrés de fautes pas belles du tout ! :P 3 Merci correctrice !

Hoooo comme je jubile quand je lis vos commentaires ! J'adore vous voir chercher ! C'est tellement intéressant et motivant !

**Lovlieka : **_J'ai adoré ton commentaire *.*, ça m'a fait sautiller de voir que tu essayes de voir ce qu'il allait se passer :D ! je me trémousse, je me trémousse ! Héhéhéhé ! J'ai envie de vous embrouillez et en même temps ça donne déjà tellement mal à la tête que je vais éviter x) !_

**Erza Robin :** _On a envie de lui faire de gros câlins à mon petit Dragonou ? Trop meugnon ! 3 Merci de me suivre, c'est toujours si agréable de voir que tu continues toujours de me laisser un petit message mignon :)_

**Dragomione :** _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'arrive pas à m'imaginer Christelle autrement qu'en moumoune de Drago x) Ne lui fais pas trop de câlins n'ont plus, ça pourrait finir en inceste ! _

* * *

Encore à moitié endormie, une main soutenant mon menton pendant que l'autre levait difficilement la cuillère jusqu'à mes lèvres, je bâillais bruyamment récoltant une petite remontrance maternelle de la part de Lily : « Un peu de tenue Anne ! » dit-elle de sa jolie voix avec autant d'autorité qu'elle le pouvait, malgré le grand sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Peter était dans le même état que moi, me regardant de temps en temps pour échanger un regard blasé rempli de compassion qui disait : « je comprends... je comprends... » tandis qu'à nouveau je présentais mes amygdales aux personnes présentes.

« Et bien ? Lança Frank qui venait tout juste d'arriver et qui enjambait le banc pour s'asseoir, vous avez une tête de déterré, pourtant nous ne sommes pas encore dimanche !

\- Dimanche ? Demandai-je en abandonnant ma cuillère

\- Oui, c'est un truc que tu vas découvrir, me souffla Peter

\- Après les sorties à pré-au-lard on organise une petite fête, m'expliqua James

\- Et vous avez un endroit pour ne pas vous faire voir ? M'étonnais-je

\- Notre dortoir, dit simplement Sirius en beurrant son toast

\- Et vous y faites quoi ?

\- Et bien, une petite fête, répéta simplement James

\- Une petite fête ? Avec quoi, de la bière au beurre et des bonbons ? Ricanai-je

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends de la moquerie dans ta voix ? Maugréa Sirius en me lançant un regard noir, tu as quelque chose contre la bière au beurre ?

\- Ho, non... Ca ne doit pas être très alcoolisé c'est bien... dis-je un petit sourire dans la voix

\- James ? Déclara Sirius, je crois qu'elle est en train de se moquer !

\- Je crois bien, affirma l'autre en regardant Patmol tristement, je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte.

\- Ha ! Mais j'ai rien dis, moi, répliquai-je, ça doit être sympa !

\- Sympa ? Répétèrent en chœur les deux faux frères, c'est sûr maintenant, elle se moque bien de nous. Emy ?

\- Oui ? Murmura la nommée d'une petite voix timide en baissant les yeux lorsque les deux regards se posèrent sur elle

\- Il faut que tu invites tous les membres du Drumpy, et propose aux autres aussi, mais en échange il faut qu'ils viennent avec quelque chose !

\- Les membres du Drumpy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous... commençais-je alors qu'Emy avait perdu toute sa timidité et affichait à présent un grand sourire sadique, vision qui m'empêcha de parler plus

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! » Dit-elle en avalant rapidement son jus avant de se lever de table pour courir vers une autre.

Comme un oiseau, elle sautilla jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, discuta avec quelques personnes, disparu vers la table des Poufsouffles, parla plus longtemps avec l'un d'eux qui me semblait être Allan, l'étrange jeune homme des contes de fées que j'avais vu l'avant-veille, puis elle trottina jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, en se faisant toute petite, ne se rapprocha de personne mais semblait faire des gestes à une des jeunes filles qui la remarqua, écarquilla les yeux et baissa rapidement la tête avant de faire un petit mouvement d'acquiescement.

Emy se retourna vers la table des Griffondors, nous salua comme une artiste et sortit de la grande salle.

« Efficace, souffla Remus qui n'avait pas encore parlé de tout le petit déjeuner, et franchement, Sirius, James, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Et bien, quoi ? Demanda James en faisant une moue adorable dans le but de calmer Lily qui grimaçait étrangement

\- Avec les histoires qui viennent de se passer, tu voudrais recommencer ? Dit-elle

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes, fit-il remarquer

\- Le mois dernier, des Serpentards ont failli nous dénoncer !

\- Et bien cette fois, elles feront plus attention, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment ! Lui expliqua-t-il puis il se tourna vers moi, tu vas voir, tu ne pourras plus te moquer de notre bière-au-beurre ».

Une fête non organisée à Poudlard ? Et ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait prendre en six ans de pratique, c'était quelque chose d'étonnant et je n'aurais jamais pensé que les professeurs laissent passer quelque chose comme ça.

En me tournant vers la table des professeurs mon regard tomba sur McGonagall qui me regardait intensément, inquiète, je détournai rapidement le regard mais revint rapidement sur elle lorsqu'elle se redressa pour se rapprocher de notre table.

Arrivée à ma place elle se pencha pour me dire de sa voix tremblotante : « Le professeur Shiederhood Moniqua vous accompagnera samedi au chemin de traverse pour vous aider dans vos achats, soyez à l'heure des départs pour Pré-au-lard ».

Chemin de traverse ?

Je sentais mon cœur s'affoler tandis qu'un sourire s'agrandissait sur mes lèvres, cet endroit où l'on trouvait : chaudron, animaux, baguettes ?

Ho mon dieu !

Je voulais une chouette ! Et un chien ! Et un chat ! Et...

« Ma pauvre, me souffla Alice avec une grimace inquiète sur le visage

\- Pardon ? Désenchantai-je en la regardant

\- Le professeur Shiederhood, professeur de DCFM... C'est un monstre ! S'exclama Sirius en prenant son visage entre ses mains

\- Tu exagères, soupira Remus, elle n'est pas très souple mais c'est un professeur admirable !

\- Je tiens à te faire remarquer que Mcgonagall à l'air d'être une joyeuse pochtronne à côté de Miss Moniqua, dit Franck en fixant le professeur de métamorphose qui se réinstallait sur sa chaise, la bouche pincée et son air sérieux ancré sur son visage.

\- C'est celle toute à droite » m'informa James

Elle se trouvait en bout de table, légèrement éloignée des autres professeurs, ses yeux étaient rivés sur son livre devant sa tasse de café. Se tenant bien droite, elle tournait les pages du bout des doigts, d'une manière étrangement élégante. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, ses cheveux étaient accrochés en chignon banane parfait sans la moindre mèche s'en échappant. Ils avaient une teinte d'un noir incroyable même si ceux partant des tempes avaient pris une couleur blanche.

Sa peau était pâle et pourtant on percevait d'étrange ligne un peu plus sombre, l'une passant sous ses yeux coupant horizontalement son visage, l'autre parfaitement perpendiculaire à la précédente partant du haut de son sourcil gauche puis redescendant jusqu'au milieu de sa joue.

Des cicatrices ?

« C'était une ancienne aurore, m'apprit Marlène dont le regard avec du suivre le mien, elle s'est arrêtée après avoir été sévèrement blessée par un groupe de mangemort.

\- Enfin... murmura Peter en s'avança sur la table pour me chuchoter : ils étaient cinq contre elle, elle a passé cinq mois à St-Mangouste après ça, mais... Elle les avait TOUS tués ».

Lentement je reposai mon regard sur elle. Alors que quelques secondes avant elle paraissait être une femme élégante et distinguée, je percevais à présent dans sa manière d'être les détails qui m'avaient échappés.

Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards sombres dans la salle, comme à la recherche d'une ombre, ses doigts quittaient les pages de son livre pour venir se poser sur sa baguette installée à la vue de tous sur la table.

« Après peut-être que lorsqu'elle n'est pas dans le rôle du professeur, elle peut être très aimable, fit remarquer Lily

\- Attends, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on lui a demandé de s'occuper de notre petite Anne? Lança Marlène

\- Hum ? » Maugréa la rousse en haussant un sourcil.

Marlène finit son assiette et s'essuya les mains alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à expliquer, cherchant méticuleusement ses mots : « Anne a été attaqué par des mangemorts, non ? Qui sait si elle n'est pas encore recherchée ? Et puis, je suis sure que Dumbledore doit avoir du mal à tenir Madame Shiederhood, déjà qu'elle a du mal à ne pas partir trop loin durant les cours, alors il lui a trouvé une bonne mission à faire, afin qu'elle puisse se défouler les jambes ».

Cette femme était à la recherche d'action, après avoir arrêté son travail pour blessures graves ? Elle risquait plutôt de s'ennuyer avec moi puisque je ne risquais - potentiellement -rien une fois en dehors de Poudlard et loin des Serpentards qui eux me voulaient réellement du mal.

« Stressant, me dit Peter avec un petit sourire, ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir que tu as peut-être des mangemorts qui te suivent ? Tu n'as pas peur que ces personnes ne te tuent ? Ou te torturent ? Ou détruisent ta vie ? »

Lily lui envoya un coup de coude qui dû être douloureux car il se pencha sur le table en gémissant. « Meurs en silence » conseilla-t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'esquissai un sourire en poussant à la réponse que je m'apprêtais à lui donner.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, répondis-je à Peter alors qu'il redressait légèrement la tête pour pouvoir me voir, tu sais après tout, le gars qui arrivera à foutre ma vie en l'air n'est pas encore né ! »


	35. Maman de remplacement

**Merci à liily01 pour sa correction et ses gentils commentaires motivants 3 :)**

**Erza Robin** :_En effet :P j'en suis assez fière :) merci de me suivre :) à demain :D_

**Lovlieka :** _C'est ex-ac-te-ment ça ! Le blondinet à l'origine de tous ses maux n'est pas encore né ! x) Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je n'ai pas arrêté de bâiller en décrivant Anne x) Et encore maintenant dès que j'y repense... x) le bâillement est communicatif ? Nooooon !_

**Jujupayne34 :** _Haaa :D je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu veuilles continuer à la lire :D ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture ! Ce chapitre va te faire craquer sur tu adores le petit Dragounet :P Profite bien ! _

* * *

Drago avait refermé la porte de la chambre d'ami derrière elle, et maintenant après plusieurs semaines constamment en compagnie de gens, elle se retrouvait réellement seule.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'il se trouvait juste derrière cette porte, un peu plus loin dans sa propre chambre, mais ça lui semblait être des kilomètres.

Se laissant tomber sur le matelas mou, elle scruta le plafond décoré de boiseries blanches. Il n'y avait que les battements de son cœur et sa propre respiration, pas celles d'autres personnes.

Seule.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Fermant doucement les yeux, elle profita de la douceur des draps, de leur agréable odeur, puis elle se redressa et s'avança vers la petite porte entrouverte, qui donnait sur une salle de bain petite mais distinguée.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle hésita. Oserait-elle allumer l'eau pour le plaisir de se laver réellement sans l'aide de sort ? Et si des gens l'entendaient, si jamais Drago décidait de lui rendre visite maintenant ?

Finalement elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la plomberie glacée et tourna lentement l'un des boutons à la forme étrange. Récupérant de l'eau tiède dans le creux de ses paumes, elle s'en aspergea le visage, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Finalement, après avoir bouché le siphon, elle posa ses pieds au fond de la baignoire alors que l'eau se remplissait rapidement. Retirant son pantalon, puis finalement toutes ses affaires. Son corps frémissait de délice alors qu'il lui semblait que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle parvenait à se détendre.

Elle était seule, pas de bruit, pas de murmures, pas de respiration, mise à part ses propres sons. Seule, réellement seule. Pas à quatre sous une tente malgré la taille impressionnante de celle-ci.

Laissant glisser sa tête jusqu'à l'eau, plongeant son visage dans l'eau presque bouillante, retirant cette sensation de saleté qu'aucun sort n'était parvenu à faire disparaitre. Se redressant, avec un soupir de bien-être, elle attrapa l'une des fioles qui se trouvaient sur le côté. Une grimace sur les lèvres, elle hésita un petit moment avant de se décider, qu'elle était libre d'utiliser tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans cette pièce.

Après s'être lavée et aspergée de tout ce qu'elle considérait comme utilisable, elle se rendit dans la chambre et se blottit dans le lit, profitant de la douce odeur de lavande des draps propres et doux. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un soupir plus tard, elle se laissa aller dans les limbes du sommeil.

Drago s'était lui aussi lavé, assit sur son lit, le dos vouté, son visage reposait dans les paumes de ses mains. Malgré ses paupières closes et le calme qui se lisait sur ses trais fiers, en lui se déroulait une véritable tempête.

Il était chez lui en sécurité, sa mère allait bien.

Il avait encore le choix d'abandonner l'idée d'aider Potter et ses complices, il pouvait retourner sa veste, rester avec le groupe des vainqueurs... Après tout, il avait bien lu dans le livre que le Lord tuait Harry Potter, non ? Si jamais Voldemort gagnait, alors comment pourrait-il expliquer sa traitrise ? Et si le Lord était déjà au courant qu'il était celui qui avait détruit le médaillon ?

Ce médaillon... Comment avait-il fait pour connaitre ses craintes ? Pourquoi le groupe des Griffondors avaient-ils tant voulu le détruire ? Quels étaient ces horcruxes dont ils ne cessaient de lui rabattre les oreilles ?

Il était encore temps pour lui de laisser tomber, Christelle avait prévu son plan, elle pourrait se débrouiller sans lui... De toute manière comment est-ce qu'il pourrait partir du manoir, une fois qu'elle serait en possession du gobelin ?

Que dirait sa mère lorsque la personne qu'il venait de ramener se sauverait avec le gobelin ?

Avec un soupir il se laissa tomber sur ses oreilles, posa sa main sur ses yeux. Peut-être que s'il s'endormait, il finirait par se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Peut-être que tout redeviendrait normal, Poudlard, ils finiraient simplement leur année, Dumbledore serait toujours en vie, il n'y aurait jamais eu de seigneur des ténèbres. Il aurait continué d'embêter Potter pour son bon plaisir.

« Potter » souffla-t-il avec un ton désespéré.

Cet individu qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un idiot, un faux-saint, surfant sur sa célébrité pour être prétentieux... Et finalement après ces quelques semaines passées avec lui, comment pouvait-il encore dire qu'il était prétentieux ? Il était dépassé par les évènements, aussi désespéré que lui...

Finalement ils étaient tout simplement dans la même merde.

Posant sa main sur son front, il se massa douloureusement les tempes, une grimace toujours sur le visage.

Dans la même merde, mais pas du même côté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il avait toujours pensé que la moindre de ses actions, depuis sa sixième année, permettrait de sauver sa famille de l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait au-dessus d'eux. Le moindre de ses faux pas pouvait tuer ses parents...

Et maintenant ? Maintenant il permettait à l'une des camarades d'Harry Potter de pénétrer chez lui ? Pour qu'elle puisse aider l'élu à accomplir la putain de prophétie ?!

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien avec lui ! Il était en train de foutre en l'air tout son travail !

Dans un mouvement rageur, il s'était redressé et s'appuya lascivement contre la porte de sa chambre. Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils pour retenir les larmes. Il paniquait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Trois petits coups frappés à sa porte le ramena à la réalité. Essuyant rapidement ses larmes et reprenant son air fier il lança de sa voix la moins tremblante : « Oui ? »

Doucement, dans un léger grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. Christelle rentra, penaude. Ses cheveux étaient humides et frisaient, elle se mordillait les lèvres comme à son habitude. Hésitante elle demanda : « Je me sentais un peu seule, on pourrait peut-être discuter un peu ? »

Cette phrase, prononcée avec cette petite voix douce brisa l'anxiété dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Il sentit même son visage se détendre et un sourire fendre ses lèvres. Il referma la porte derrière elle et l'invita à s'installer sur l'un des petits fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce.

Restant sur son lit et lui dit : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens seule ?

\- ça va faire des semaines que ma vie est bercée par le bruit ambiant des autres, j'ai trouvé ça stressant, alors que j'allais m'endormir, le manque de bruit m'a réveillé !

\- ça c'est étonnant » souffla-t-il en s'allongeant dans un bâillement.

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait c'est vrai qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il y avait du bruit autour de lui. Toutes ses petites choses qui le sortaient continuellement de ses pensées sombres. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsque son lit pencha.

Christelle s'y était installé et attrapa le polochon pour le séparer en deux : « Voilà, comme ça pas de risque que tu ne te jettes sur moi

\- Pardon ? Moi me jeter sur toi ? C'est toi qui me dévorais du regard, je devrais plutôt craindre de t'avoir là si proche alors que tu pourrais me faire plein de choses effroyables.

\- Pleiiins de choses effroyables, répéta-t-elle un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Ha ! Non ! Je ne te ferais rien. Je suis contre l'inceste.

\- L'inceste ? Répéta-t-il surpris alors qu'il dégageait le traversin pour la regarder dans les yeux, comment ça ?

\- Hé ben quoi ? Ria-t-elle en affichant un grand sourire tendre fendant ses joues de ses deux jolies fossettes.

\- Nous serions de la même famille et je ne serais même pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant baigner dans ce bonheur qui rayonnait d'elle

\- J'aime à me considérer comme une seconde maman !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'y es vraiment pas ! » S'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Non vraiment ? Une mère ? Elle n'avait rien d'une mère !

Il laissa son regard se plonger dans le sien.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien...

Durant ces longues semaines, elle était celle qui lui avait permis de se mettre en confiance, et de donner cette confiance à Potter et Granger. Elle avait toujours eu des sourires et des gestes tendres à son attention, alors même qu'il lui avait fait du mal, alors qu'elle devrait le détester, elle s'était contentée d'oublier les mauvaises choses et elle continuait de le soutenir, le rassurant lorsqu'il s'inquiétait, et même en le protégeant de son corps lors du combat contre Nagini...

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle le séduisait mais maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il lisait son regard doux et généreux, il était impossible qu'il pense d'elle de cette manière. Il trouvait même cela répugnant de l'imaginer dans son lit pour une autre raison que parler ou rire.

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort ?

Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère. Pour sa mère il avait toujours été obligé d'être parfait, il s'inquiétait de tout, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais jamais elle ne se serait permis de le montrer de peur de ne pas respecter l'étiquette.

Il ricana tout seul et murmura à Christelle : « Une maman de remplacement ? Franchement ? Tu n'as pas mieux ? »


	36. Je l'aurai !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction, je vous rappelle que sans elle vous auriez des textes bourrés de fautes à vous en faire saigner les yeux. **

**Lovlieka :**_Du coup, tu me fais bâiller aussi en parlement de bâillement...C'est étrange j'ai l'impression que c'est un cercle vicieux, n'allons-nous donc jamais nous en sortir ?! Je suis contente que tu les trouves meugnons, après tout c'est le but ! Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute :3 ! J'espère que tu as pu te prendre un bain, hier ;) pour le plaisir de se détendre ! A bientôt ! :)_ je l'espère :D

**Erza Robin :**_3 oui en effet c'est trop meugnon :) Merci de me suivre_ !

**Dragomionne :**_Une petite maman pour le drago et une ! :P :3 Lui ne sera jamais méchant avec toi. "un Drago s'est un jeune homme, séduisant, sexy, et secret. Torturé, n'ayant jamais connu l'amour, il n'attend que votre tendresse, Drago un personnage d'exception :3 English Quality !" _

* * *

« Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il a utilisé la technique de la Sinusite adroite alors même qu'on n'était pas en hivers. Doncs bon tu imagines bien que je l'ai tout de suite remarqué et du coup je lui ai fait le French conversation, enchainé par la technique du Pefslect en colère et le gars était complètement déstabilisé ! C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à chopper le vif d'or et faire gagner la compétition aux Griffondors ! » Termina ENFIN James tout fier de lui.

Il était seize heures, et depuis plus d'une heure, mon surveillant de cette tranche horaire me parlait de quidditch avec toutes les techniques et le pataquès qui m'était tout à fait inconnu... Heureusement qu'il parlait avec motivation et gestes pour me permettre de comprendre un minimum son monologue mais malgré tout je n'en pouvais plus. Si jamais il me reparlait, ne serait-ce que de la technique du Souaffle enragé, de la danse de l'hippogriffe en tenue hawaïenne, alors je promettais de le tuer, doucement... A petit feu !

La porte de salle commune s'ouvrit sur Lily et Remus qui discutaient joyeusement. La rousse esquissa un merveilleux sourire et s'installa à côté de son tendre pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Alors votre après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Quidditch, maugréai-je en me laissant tomber sur le tapis avec désespoir

\- Où sont passés les autres ? Sirius n'était pas avec vous ?

\- Si, soufflai-je, au début, mais monsieur est allé à la bibliothèque sous mon conseil !

\- A la bibliothèque ? Reprirent en chœur Lily et Remus des plus surpris

\- Ha, non ! Pas pour ce que vous croyez ! S'empressa de répliquer James, Alexandra avait une pause, et on l'a vu passer dans les couloirs pour aller à la bibliothèque, et Anne a conseillé à Sirius d'y aller pour faire mine de travailler.

\- J'espère pour lui qu'il sera capable de détacher son regard d'elle, sinon il va faire foirer le plan, dis-je en m'étirant comme un chat

\- La technique de l'indifférence ? Me demanda Lily avec un petit sourire en coin

\- En effet ! Lui répondis-je toute fière de moi.

\- Normalement toutes les filles tombent dans ses bras lorsqu'il ne fait pas attention à elle, et il est sûr de les avoir si jamais il leur prête un semblant d'attention, mais c'est vrai qu'étant donné ce qu'il a fait à Alexandra, elle ne risque pas de le voir du même œil, alors s'il se la joue discret pendant quelque temps ça pourrait fonctionner, acquiesça Lily en hochant la tête, c'est une bonne idée

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis incroyable ! » Ricanai-je en m'étalant bras en croix sur le tapis.

Le soir, alors que nous sortions de la grande salle pour rejoindre les dortoirs, une main m'attrapa, m'extirpant à mon groupe sans même qu'ils ne le remarquent, tant ils étaient absorbés dans leur discussion centrée sur Sirius, Alexandra et l'art de la séduction !

Malheureusement pour moi, la personne qui venait de m'enlever à cette horrible conversation était un Serpentard, heureusement pour moi c'était un de ceux que je considérais comme alliés.

« Regulus ? Demandai-je simplement avec une fausse pointe de fierté, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Tu n'es pas revenue aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il avec une mine presque déçue.

\- Ho, je te manquais ? » M'exclamais-je peut-être avec trop d'enthousiasme

Il esquissa un de ses merveilleux sourires en coin et dit le rire dans la voix : « Bien sûr, toi et tes idées farfelues sont la lueur de mes journées

\- Je fais mine de ne pas avoir compris l'ironie, le prévins-je en haussant des épaules, et donc du coup je suis très contente de t'avoir manqué

\- Non, plus sérieusement... reprit-il, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé hier. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi est-ce que tu prenais tant à cœur ce sort, à quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait te servir et comment peux-tu être sure qu'il existe ?

\- ça fait beaucoup de questions, le fis-je remarquer, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup auxquelles je peux te répondre, mais peut-être que nous pourrions en reparler lorsqu'on en saura plus... »

Je fus coupée par l'arrivée rapide et efficace d'une tornade de rouge et or. Sirius se tenant entre moi et Regulus avec un air agressif qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait serré les poings et montrait les dents comme un chien de chasse, prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule et demandai d'une voix calme : « Peut-être que tu pourras te montrer un peu moins quiche et me laisser terminer ma conversation avec mon ami ».

Bon d'accord, encore une fois les mots employés n'étaient sans aucun doute pas les bons ! Mais au moins j'avais utilisé une voix mielleuse, ça compensait ?

« Quiche ? Murmura Regulus les sourcils froncés alors que Sirius se tournait vers moi passant son énervement d'une cible à l'autre

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux parler de lui comme un ami ? En fait tu te fiches bien des avertissements que l'on peut te donner ? Tu fonces tête baissée dans les pires emmerdes possibles ?

\- Pour l'instant... commençai-je

\- Ne parle même pas ! » Me coupa-t-il en m'attrapant la main pour me faire continuer ma route

Je n'avais qu'un envie, me dégager de sa poigne et faire un scandale, mais mon regard croisa celui de Regulus qui hocha négativement de la tête m'indiquant que c'était peine perdue. De toute manière que Sirius le veule ou non, je pourrais toujours retrouver son frère dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

Alors que nous remontions les escaliers, il poussa un soupir frustré et se tourna vers moi. Je fus d'abord surprise par cette expression inquiète qu'il affichait. M'attrapant par les deux épaules, il plongea son regard dans le mien et me dit : « Je sais que mon frère n'est pas un monstre, je suis son frère, mais... Mais je connais les idées qui sont les siennes et s'il apprend certaines choses sur toi, je ne sais pas s'il continuera d'agir de la même manière, je préfère que tu ne te lies pas trop à lui.

\- Des choses sur moi ? Répétai-je incrédule

\- Le frère de mon grand-père était Cracmol, il a été renié de la famille, la seule chose qu'il reste de lui c'est un morceau de toile brulée, personne ne parle de lui. Regulus partage les idées de mes parents et ceux de tous les sangs purs.

\- Je ne pense pas que Regulus soit un idiot, dis-je simplement en me dégageant d'un mouvement d'épaule, il est tout à fait capable de faire la part des choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne le connais que depuis une petite semaine ! S'exclama-t-il, je connais mon frère depuis des années, je connais ma famille depuis des années

\- Et ce dont tu t'inquiètes, c'est que je fasse amie-ami avec ton frère et que finalement il m'abandonne en apprenant qui je suis ? Ricanais-je, toi non plus tu ne me connais pas encore, ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait me faire du mal. Par contre sache une chose, je n'aime pas que l'on m'empêche d'agir comme je le veux ! »

Je me retournai simplement après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir et repris ma route l'air de rien sans plus lui adresser le moindre mot.

Je voulais qu'il prenne mon mutisme pour de la bouderie, mais je savais bien que c'était parce que que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait peut-être raison, peut-être que Regulus me laisserait tomber, mais j'étais sure d'une chose - comme je l'avais dit - ce n'était pas un idiot. Si jamais mes recherches l'intéressaient, il continuerait de venir vers moi, malgré ma soi-disant cracmolite-aïgue.

Enfin... Peut-être qu'au fond de moi je me contentais de l'espérer...

J'étais déçue par mon propre comportement, me disputer avec Sirius alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger... C'était idiot, je n'étais qu'une idiote...

Avec une grimace ancrée sur le visage, alors que nous remontions les marches, tous les deux, seuls, je lui attrapai le bras et lui forçai à me faire face. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que moi par cet acte, je murmurai : « Je te suis reconnaissante, vraiment. D'essayer de prendre soin de moi. Mais je ne crois pas que ton frère soit un futur mangemort assidu ».

Le sourire tendre et triste qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres me fendit le cœur, posa sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et souffla : « Je connais mon frère, je sais qu'il tient à cœur les idées de mes parents, et même si parfois je pense qu'il finira comme ses ainés de la maison serpentard, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il ne fasse pas ça. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. ».

Retirant sa main, qu'il fourra dans sa poche, il reprit sa marche.

Il s'inquiétait.

Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère. Après tout il le connaissait, bien mieux que moi. D'après les écrits de J-K Rowling, Regulus n'était pas un garçon méchant, traitant avec respect les elfes de maisons et prêt à affronter Voldemort en volant son horcruxe, et d'après ce que je voyais de lui, il n'avait rien des idiots de Serpentards qui m'avaient agressée pour un simple « Fémur de Homard ». Sirius devait le savoir et peut-être qu'étant plus jeune les deux garçons s'étaient très bien entendus.

« C'est mignon, lançai-je en le rattrapant

\- De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il

\- l'amour que tu portes à ton frère, répondis-je simplement avec un petit haussement d'épaule

\- Pff... Amour, tu vas trop loin je pense ! » Se défendit-il simplement une petite grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Qu'importe ces histoires avec Sirius et son frère, à présent ce qui m'importait était que Regulus avait accepté de reprendre les recherches avec moi ! Et avec plus de sérieux !

Et puisque demain, Lily et Remus seraient avec moi pour l'après-midi, je pourrais rejoindre mon ami Serpentard à la réserve sans m'inquiéter que les deux rouges et or ne me suivent et m'empêchent de parler avec lui !

Je l'aurai ! J'aurai ce sort ! Je retrouverai Christelle et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !


	37. Bon bah, on n'a pas une mission nous ?

**Merci pour la correction Liily01 :D  
**

Merci à **Liily01** et **Erza Robin** pour leur gentil commentaire qui font toujours aussi plaisir :) (merci de me suivre :) )

**Lovelieka :** _J'avoue que personnellement j'aurais donné un énorme coup de boule à quiconque aurait agis de cette manière avec moi surtout si c'est pour passer du temps avec Regulus ;) mais bon je n'oserai jamais faire du mal à mon pauvre petit Sirius :P ! Aller avoue qu'une garde rapprochée par les maraudeurs et mon petit Allan s'est tentant ! ;) _

* * *

Clignant lentement des yeux, alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et étouffa un bâillement. Son regard se posa sur Drago toujours blotti prêt d'elle. Il avait attrapé le traversin et le serrait fort contre lui, sa main fermée en poing proche collé contre son visage.

Il avait cet air inoffensif, un petit angelot aux mèches blondes, qui dormait paisiblement sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Comme si là dans cette position et dans cette pièce, il n'y avait plus de seigneur des ténèbres, plus de mission, plus de risque.

Elle se redressa doucement en prenant soin de ne pas le déranger, étirant ses membres engourdis alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce.

L'endroit était extrêmement sobre, presque plus que la chambre d'ami encore. Les murs, sans boiserie, abordaient une simple couleur grisée bleue, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celle des yeux du jeune homme. La pièce était meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et de sa chaise, d'un fauteuil, tous faits dans le même style majestueux, un peu pompeux et sans vie.

Se rapprochant sur la pointe des pieds du bureau, elle s'installa sur la chaise de bois sombre au revêtement semblable à de la soie et toucha du bout des doigts le magnifique meuble. Extrêmement lisse, elle parvenait même à se voir dans le reflet, il arborait des dessins en nacre et peut-être même de l'ivoire. C'était un travail magnifique et un style indéfinissable.

Elle posa ses doigts sur l'un des tiroirs et le tira lentement. Il glissa sans bruit, offrant son contenu à la jeune curieuse.

Des parchemins, des tonnes de parchemins, et un livre épais.

Un livre ?

Non un journal, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Entièrement recouverts d'inscriptions manuscrites. L'ouvrant prudemment, elle parcourut les pages sans trop saisir ce qu'il y était écrit.

Elle était incapable de rester concentrée et referma les yeux prise d'une sorte de malaise étrange. Refermant l'ouvrage, elle le remit à sa place et continua son observation.

Il n'y avait rien qui semblait appartenir au jeune homme, s'était presque inenvisageable qu'il ait pu grandir dans cette pièce, il devait forcément rester des choses de son histoire, des informations sur sa vie ? Quelque chose ?

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda une voix endormie derrière elle.

Comme une enfant prise en faute, elle se retourna brutalement face à lui, les mains dans le dos, ses dents torturants ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, s'exclama : « Non ! Non ! Je faisais juste un petit tour pour regarder quelques petites choses...

\- Quelques petites choses, répéta-t-il curieux alors qu'il se redressait en s'appuyant sur son coude utilisant l'autre main pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux

\- Ta mère ne nous a pas appelés pour le diner, fit remarquer la jeune fille en espérant changer de sujet

\- Le diner ? Ricana-t-il alors qu'il sortait les jambes du lit, tu voudrais que l'on mange comme une joyeuse petite famille de mangemorts ? Les gens qui se trouvent en bas, sont majoritairement là pour le sang et la chair, je ne pense pas que ma mère apprécierait de faire un repas de famille avec eux ! Nous sommes peut-être tous les esclaves de la même personne, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités ! »

Esclave, nota Christelle avec une petite grimace désolée.

Il lui semblait comprendre peu à peu le rôle de cette famille dans cette guerre. Ils n'avaient pas offert de bon cœur leur maison au seigneur des ténèbres, il avait pris en otage leur foyer surement en compensation de leurs échecs, qu'ils soient de Lucius ou de Drago...

Un soupir plus tard, les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et Christelle s'installa à ses côtés, lui demandant : « Il faudrait que l'on élabore notre plan, tu ne penses pas ? »

Les deux yeux gris se posèrent sur elle et un nouveau soupir s'échappa, alors qu'il se frottait le visage dans les mains, maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Je suis dans une merde impossible, comprit-elle lorsqu'il murmura pour une énième fois la même phrase

\- Je pense que j'ai une idée pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennui ».

Les yeux du Serpentard s'illuminèrent alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans les siens.

« Il faut juste que l'on déconcentre l'attention de Peter Pettigrow sur la cellule

\- Comment sais-tu que Peter Pet... » Il s'arrêta la regarda, et reprit : « Pardon j'avais oublié que tu avais ton côté devineresse...

\- Une fois que ça sera fait, nous appellerons au travers du miroir et nous éloignerons le plus vite possible de la pièce, en faisant mine que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'y passe... Nous devons paraitre innocents.

\- Paraitre innocents, répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, nous arrivons et au bout de trois jours des prisonniers qui sont là depuis des mois vont se retrouver libres ? Et surtout comment veux-tu que l'on déstabilise Peter ! Et surtout si on le fait... On risque d'avoir des ennuis !

\- Je ne compte pas me mettre à faire un streap-tease devant lui, soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, juste aborder une conversation qu'il n'appréciera pas pour qu'il oublie, si possible, le bruit qui pourrait y avoir dans le cave.

\- Tu penses être capable de le déconcentrer suffisamment sans avoir à enlever tes vêtements ? Railla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin

\- On ne dit pas ce genre de chose de sa mère ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde, puis éclata d'un rire naïf et enfantin, presque obligé de se tenir au mur, il essuya ses larmes et murmura : « Maman de remplacement... J'ai failli l'oublier, tu me pardonneras !

\- Non, tu m'as vexée au plus profond de mon âme, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant pour lui montrer son dos, croisant les bras faisant mine de bouder.

\- Bon... Et qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir raconter d'intéressant à Pettigrow ?

\- Anne était avec Sirius, ils ont dû se connaitre, Harry disait même qu'il est celui qui l'a tué... Alors peut-être que... »

Son nez s'était mis à la picoter, sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel pour éloigner les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver.

Il lui était impensable d'imaginer que son amie était morte, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle termine cette guerre, obtienne le sort et retrouve son amie avant que le mal ne soit fait... C'était étrange de dire ça, alors que le mal était déjà fait, depuis longtemps, des années de ça...

Avec cette sensation effroyable de tourner en rond elle s'appuya contre le mur et attaqua sa lèvre inférieure à petit coup de mâchouille.

Peut-être qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Peut-être qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais son amie, peut-être qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais son propre monde, accepterait-elle de vivre ici ?

Levant lentement les yeux vers Drago, qui la fixait avec un air inquiet. Elle tenta pendant une fraction de seconde d'oublier cette peine qui venait de l'accabler mais elle revint à toute allure et si brutalement, qu'elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Attrapant ses jambes qu'elle replia contre son torse, elle cacha son visage dans ces genoux et retint ses larmes le plus longtemps qu'elle put. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant c'était débile, elle avait tenu bon pendant des semaines, elle avait affronté Fenrir, elle l'avait tourné en bourrique et elle n'avait jamais faibli !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait aussi mal maintenant ! Après tout ce temps ?!

Entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait, elle leva doucement le visage vers Drago.

« Je suis désolé, de vous avoir embarquées dans tout ça...» souffla-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en rajoutait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait !

« Aller maman, dit-il avec un grand sourire tendre et triste, ça va bien se passer, on va découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser et une fois qu'elle fut debout, n'y tenant plus, se blottit contre lui.

Fermant les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur émanant du torse du jeune homme, elle se laissa porter par le calme laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, d'abord sereinement puis elle fut secouée par les sanglots, alors que s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme si en le lâchant elle risquait de se noyer dans ses larmes.

La tenant fermement contre lui, il caressait de bas en haut son dos, sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre. Son visage était déformé dans une grimace entre la surprise et l'inquiétude. Mais bientôt elle retrouva sa tranquillité, s'écartant de lui et essuyant maladroitement ses larmes. Reniflant bruyamment, elle dit de sa voix tremblotante : « Bon et bah, on n'a pas une mission nous ? »


	38. Je voulais fuir ! Loin très loin !

**Merci à Liily01 pour ses formidables et rapides corrections :) **

**Lovlieka :**_Il y a suffit de si peu de mots pour me briser le coeur, n'as-tu pas honte ? :'(. Ne pas aimer les maraudeurs ? Mais ! Mais enfin :'(. Héhéhé, je rigole c'est un choix d'autant plus que tu aimes mon Regulus alors je te pardonne tout :P Pour le journal le chapitre qui explique tout est déjà écris x) mais disons que je commence à avoir une certaine longueur d'avance par rapport à ma publication, c'est agaçant, j'ai tellement envie de vous faire lire tout :P Et c'est ça, la tranquillité fait relâcher la pression et voilà notre petite mère qui se retrouve brisée à pleurer, moui Drago est trop meugnon :') Aller ! A bientôt 3_

**Erza Robin :**_Merci bien :) continue de me suivre ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

* * *

McGonagall se tenait bien droite sur le seuil du Grand Hall, vérifiant d'un œil attentif chacune des autorisations que lui présentaient les élèves, plus loin Rusard les invitait de sa voix grinçante à se bouger l'arrière train, s'ils ne voulaient pas être laissés sur le côté.

Le groupe des Griffondors s'avançat en discutant et me faisait quelques petits signes. J'espérais qu'ils tiendraient leurs promesses : me ramener des bonbons que je ne connaissais pas et des objets magiques intéressants !

Le professeur de DCFM se rapprocha de moi. Elle n'était pas très grande, je la dépassais d'un ou deux centimètres, si on ne prenait pas en compte l'épaisseur de ses cheveux maintenu soigneusement dans l'étrange chignon banane plus haut et plus volumineux que la dernière fois. Elle s'était maquillée, camouflant ses cicatrices qui avaient presque disparues sous ses poudres.

Rabattant une lourde cape de velours pourpre sur ses épaules, elle lança : « Mademoiselle Anne ?

\- Elle-même, répondis-je avec un petit geste de tête pour la saluer

\- Je me nomme Shierderhood Moniqua, vous pouvez m'appelez Moniqua jusqu'à notre retour à Poudlard, en attendant éloignons-nous pour pouvoir transplaner ».

Si l'expérience de mon voyage à travers les mondes n'avait pas été des plus reposantes, je pouvais d'or et déjà dire que je refusais de transplaner!

Cette sensation que l'on s'étire - que chacun de nos membres n'est plus qu'un malabar pré mâché dont l'on écarte aux deux extrémités - était plus que désagréable, et surtout l'arrivée.  
Lorsque vos deux pieds se posent sur le sol alors que vous êtes persuadé que l'avant est l'arrière, que le dessus est dessous. Je restai le cul par terre un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le tournis cesse et que je retrouve l'usage de tout mon corps.

« Et bien, lança la femme qui me regardait de haut rajustant sa robe comme si de rien n'était, premier transplanage ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, grinçais-je en me redressant comme je le pouvais, oubliant cette envie irrésistible de dégobiller partout autour de moi.

\- Et bien, notre cher directeur m'a demandé de vous emmenez jusqu'au premier magasin de vêtement qui passait... ».

Ses yeux survolaient rapidement les vitrines, tandis qu'elle jouait élégamment des épaules pour laisser passer les personnes.

L'endroit était absolument fabuleux et exactement comme dans mon imagination. Une petite rue qui paraissait étroite, encadrée par de petits immeubles de deux ou trois étages, affichant à leur rez de chaussé des vitrines les plus surprenantes les unes que les autres.

Des couleurs exubérantes, des affiches étonnantes, des vendeurs étranges.

Peu bavarde le professeur de DCFM m'indiqua une petite boutique à la façade d'un vert foncé surprenant. Franchissant le seuil, j'écarquillai les yeux en y découvrant deux grands miroirs face à moi qui me saluèrent d'un petit geste de... de main ? Une jeune femme se tenait un peu plus loin, vraiment petite, couverte de haut en bas d'une tenue couleur pêche, elle semblait être en train de coudre quelque chose, mais se contentait de bouger à un certain rythme sa baguette, pendant qu'une dizaine d'épingles s'activaient toutes seules sur plusieurs habits différents.

Remarquant notre présence, elle redressa la tête, attrapa une paire de lunette de forme carrée, et s'avança tandis que le travail continuait derrière elle.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix criarde désagréable, que puiiis-je faire pour vous, ho ! »

Elle attrapa la main du professeur tout en l'observant avec de grands yeux brillants : « Madame Shiederhood ! Quel honneur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour à vous, Miss Guipure, la jeune fille ici présente aurait besoin de quelques vêtements, je vous laisse vous en charger, je vais aller vérifier le secteur » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette alors que ses yeux semblaient transpercer les murs à la recherche d'ennemis

Miss Guipouille, ou je ne sais quoi, me prit la main et m'attira dans l'arrière boutique alors que s'activait autour de moi : des mètres et des ciseaux, prenant mes mesures à toute vitesse.

La boutique était d'une propreté impeccable et le ménage devait être fait constamment, comme le montrait le balai qui s'activait tout seul, glissant la poussière sur le sol dans un rythme régulier qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il était en train de danser.

Par contre, malgré l'absence de moutons, le bazar semblait omniprésent, surement une fausse impression mais la quantité exorbitante d'objets n'aidait pas. Il était vrai que les rubans étaient classés par couleur, mais ils étaient simplement posés sur un cadre vide, les pulls étaient aussi rangés soigneusement, pliés sans le moindre froissement mais à même le sol. Et il était de même pour d'autres objets entassés simplement sur des chaises ou de petits cartons.

« Alors demoiselle ? Que souhaitez-vous ? Me coupa-t-elle de ma contemplation en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre

\- j'aurais besoin d'un uniforme de Poudlard, s'il vous plaît.

\- Aux couleurs de ?

\- Griffondor, dis-je simplement

\- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Vous avez le regard ! » S'exclama-t-elle en agitant sa baguette alors que des affaires sortaient du tiroir d'une grande commode.

Le regard d'une Griffondor ? Vraiment ? Cette remarque me remplit de joie et je laissai un grand sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres, tentant de ne pas trop gigoter de peur de recevoir un coup de paire de ciseaux !

« Ne portez-vous pas déjà un uniforme ?

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est pour ça qu'il devenait urgent que je m'en trouve un autre. Je n'en ai jamais eu, je ne viens pas d'ici

\- ho... Vraiment... murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi pour me lancer un regard interrogateur, puis elle reprit d'une voix fraiche et sans inquiétude, bon et bien, il vous faudra un deuxième uniforme et je suppose que vous n'avez pas de robe de sorcier, je vais rajouter ça...

\- Et des tenues supplémentaires pour le week-end, je vous prie » ajoutai-je en gardant mon calme alors que mes jambes étaient prêtes à fuir, lorsqu'une immense masse noire s'approcha de moi.

Par chance il ne s'agissait que d'une robe de sorcier qui se noua autour de mon cou alors que les manches se plaçaient autour de mes bras. Dans la glace qui venait de sautiller jusqu'à moi mon reflet me surpris.

La fille qui me faisait face était grande, vêtue d'une noble robe de sorcier, elle ne faisait pas tâche dans le paysage, elle semblait à l'aise et tout à fait en accord avec son environnement. Elle avait trouvé sa place.

Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Avais-je vraiment trouvé ma place ?

« Et bien c'est parfait, je vais terminer les coutures si vous voulez aller retrouver votre professeur, disons dans deux heures j'aurai préparé ce dont vous avez besoin, pour les tenues du week-end, jean et pull suffiront ? Ou dois-je ajouter des robes

\- ça devrait suffire, hum... Auriez-vous des chaussures ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle disparut un instant dans ce qui me semblait être un cagibi et me sortit trois boites en carton large

« Nous avons trois modèles, les chaussures plates noires vernis, les chaussures plates noires vernis et enfin, une petite paire qui a fait craquer pas mal d'étudiante cette année ! »

Sortant une paire de chaussure noir, sobre, et pas très jolie, elle continua : « Les talons de plus de sept centimètre n'étant pas autorisé à Poudlard nous les avons conçu à 5 centimètres, le talon est épais, permet un bon maintien de la cheville, et elle est fermée sur le devant donc contrairement aux ballerines pas de risques...

\- Je vais vous prendre une paire de noire plate vernie, et une à talon, en taille 41 s'il vous plait.

\- Oui, oui tout de suite... »

Fouillant dans mon sac le temps qu'elle revienne, je sortis ma bourse et la lui montrai demandant : « Est-ce que ça suffira ? »

Levant les yeux vers les pièces brillantes, elle les écarquilla et hocha de la tête la bouche grande ouverte : « Bien entendu ! Bien entendu que ça suffira ! Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Madame Shiederhood, rejoignez la ! »

La femme se tenait droite devant la boutique, son regard d'aigle dessinant tous les recoins de la rue, dès que j'approchai du seuil elle se retourna, m'afficha un sourire forcé et m'incita à la suivre.

Une fois arrivée dans un bar et après avoir commandé deux chocolats et quelques rafraichissements, Moniqua semblait loin d'être sereine. Elle fixait depuis le début un groupe de jeunes adultes situé un peu plus loin dans la salle, alors qu'elle maugréait des paroles incompréhensibles. Portant de temps en temps sa boisson à présent froide à ses lèvres elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'eux.

Curieuse, après l'avoir vu les contempler pendant plus d'une heure, je me décidai à me retourner pour les observer à mon tour.

Il était là, tranquille, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds mi-long, ricanant bêtement comme le stupide Serpentard qu'il était ! Son regard gris se posant sur ses interlocutrices.

Ce qui me surprit le plus, fut de le voir assis tranquillement alors qu'il avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Comment pouvait-il se payer sereinement un coup à boire ? Où était Christelle ? Elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe de fan qui l'entourait...

Je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais je m'étais redressée, prête à me jeter à son cou pour le tuer sur place. Il me suffisait de prendre le pichet de bière qu'ils avaient posé au centre de leur table. Si je le prenais et le lui abattait sur le crâne un certain nombre de fois alors peut-être qu'il mourrait.

Leurs regards tombèrent sur moi étant donné que j'étais là, au beau milieu du bar, debout, à les observer avec ce qui devait être une expression de rage profonde.

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, pressée de pouvoir l'achever... Si jamais je n'atteignais pas le pichet, il me suffirait de prendre une chaise, elle se briserait surement moins rapidement.

Quelque chose me choqua dans son regard, d'abord j'y lus tout le dégout du monde, mais surtout l'indifférence. Comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Finalement quelque chose me marqua, il était plus vieux, plus fins et surtout accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde qui me fixait aussi, elle tout simplement surprise.

Ce n'était pas lui, les traits n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes, je n'avais pas immédiatement vu la différence étant donné le peu de temps où j'avais pu l'observer, j'étais prisonnière d'un sort qui me maintenait au sol.

Lucius et Narcissa !

A présent la honte grandissait en moi et je me réinstallais en prenant bien soin de ne leur montrer que mon dos.

Moniqua me regardait suspicieuse et demanda : « Vous les reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me suis trompée, bouillonnais-je alors que j'avais cru être prête à tuer celui qui avait fait foirer mes plans d'avenir, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas lui.

\- Hum, hum... dit le professeur en montant sa tasse à ses lèvres alors qu'elle plissa les yeux comme si cela lui permettrait de mieux lire en moi, sachez que je connais ses personnes, je ne leur fais pas confiance, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir...

\- Je... Oui madame » murmurai-je en fixant le gâteau dans lequel j'avais mordu.

Il fallait que je me change les idées, que je m'éloigne des géniteurs du fléau de ma vie. Attrapant mon sac je proposai : « Je pense que Madame Guipouille en a fini avec mes affaires, je vais aller voir... »

Elle se leva avec moi, paya l'addition et me suivis au travers de la rue alors que j'essayais d'effacer de ma mémoire ce visage de blondinet débile... Je voulais fuir, loin... Très loin !


	39. Griffondor !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction ! :D**

**Erza Robin :**_merci pour ce gentil commentaire :) à la prochaine. _

**Lovlieka :**_Pas besoin de te tuer chaque jour à poster un commentaire :) même si ça me fait trèèès plaisir :D 3 contente de savoir que tu continues de me lire. _

* * *

Les garçons étaient parvenus à faire de la place dans leur chambre. Plaquant les lits contre le mur, de manière à ce qu'ils laissent un plus grand espace au centre et permettent à un maximum de personne de s'installer.

Contre toute attente, des personnes de chaque maison étaient présentes, et lorsque je dis Chaque, c'est chaque ! Trois Serpentards étaient tranquillement installés, légèrement à l'écart des autres, discutant avec un Serdaigle absolument adorable.

Marlène s'installa à côté de moi, me proposant : « Tu veux que je te fasse un rapide présentation ?

\- Pourquoi pas, acceptai-je

\- Tout d'abord les membres du Drumpy qui rendent possible cette fête ! Viens ».

Me faisant lever, elle m'accompagna, bras dessus bras dessous, jusqu'au charmant Serdaigle et annonça : « Je te présente Flint Eliott ».

Il était plutôt de petite taille et d'une pâleur extrême, ses cheveux bouclés, soyeux et brillants retombaient sur ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant, ses joues légèrement rondes lui donnaient un air poupin et son regard respirait l'innocence. Il afficha un grand sourire naïf alors qu'il lâcha d'une voix adorable : « C'est qui cette bonnasse ? »

Comme il était meugnon et... Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ?!

« Je te demande pardon tête de mioche ? Crachai-je froidement en revenant sur mes pieds

\- Gueule d'ange pour te servir, se présenta-t-il avec sourire mesquin sur les lèvres alors qu'il me tendait la main

\- Il est le fournisseur d'alcool des Serdaigles, l'un des fondateurs du Drumpy, m'expliqua Marlène en lui tirant la langue alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour que je puisse mieux le détailler

\- Je respire l'innocence, m'annonça-t-il en accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil, les profs ne peuvent pas me poser de problème !

\- Je veux bien, mais qui sont les Drumpys ? » Demandai-je

Comme si ce que je venais de dire était le pire des sacrilèges, les deux Serpentardes retinrent un petit cri alors que leur homologue masculin me regardait surpris.

« Je te présente mon cousin, dit Eliotte, Cyprien, Flint

\- Enchanté, dit le vert et argent avec un sourire timide en me serrant la main

\- Attendez ! S'indigna Marlène en m'écartant d'eux, je suis là pour lui présenter les Drumpys et lui expliquer votre petit manège !

\- Ne lui en dit pas trop ! » Lança Eliott alors que l'on prenait la route vers un groupe de Poufsouffle.

« Abbot Allan, m'annonça Marlène en me montrant

\- Je n'ai plus à être présenté, lança-t-il d'une voix charmante alors qu'il me prenait la main pour la baiser délicatement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Retenant une grimace de dégout, je me dépêchai de ranger ma main dans ma poche en retenant un rire stressé.

« Avec Audric Abercrombie » continua mon amie

Le jeune homme allongé sur le lit ne daigna même pas se redresser pour me saluer, il resta les bras écartés, les yeux vers le dessus du lit, en mastiquant ce qui devait être un chewing-gum. Il avait l'air étrange, ses cheveux étaient relativement longs et même si à présent, ils entouraient son crâne comme une jolie couronne, ils devaient lui tomber jusqu'au nez, si jamais il se mettait debout.

Marlène m'attira vers d'autres alors qu'elle me murmurait : « Audric est un membre des Drumpys c'est le meilleur ami d'Allan. La dernière membre du groupe tu la connais déjà, c'est Emy, elle doit être dans notre dortoir en train de chercher ses nouvelles tentatives

\- Ses nouvelles tentatives ? Répétai-je surprise

\- Oui, c'est elle qui trafique les boissons et elle fait des miracles. Maintenant je vais juste te montrer de loin les gens ».

Pointant les deux Serpentardes : « Pritchard Lally et Higgs Alienor, deux jeunes filles très bien qui n'ont rien fait pour se retrouver avec de tels idiots, avant Serpentard n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais avec tous les mangemorts qui viennent de là-bas... ! » Elle se tourna vers un garçon Poufsouffle et une fille qui discutait avec Allan, le jeune homme possédait un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui ne semblait pas prêt de quitter sa place : « Woody Brad, un séducteur à temps partiel, il est juste de nature joyeuse, et un peu moqueur, il a tendance à s'attirer les foudres des professeurs, la jeune fille à côté de lui c'est Hopkins Olive, je pensais qu'elle avait une grande gueule... Enfin ça c'était avant d'entendre parler de tes exploits ! »

La jeune fille qu'elle me montrait était charmante, avec de jolies rondeurs, de grands yeux verts moins pétillants que ceux de Lily mais son rire, qui résonnait au travers de la pièce prouvait bien les propos de Marlène, elle n'était pas timide.

Finalement mon regard tomba sur le groupe de Griffondor et je murmurai : « Après les autres je les connais

\- Et moi ma douce, tu ne me présentes pas ? » Lança une voix grave et brulante de sensualité.

Le Serdaigle qui me faisait face était grand, avec des cheveux blonds jaunes brillants et de grands yeux bleus foncés très agréable à regarder. Il observait Marlène avec un petit air séducteur.

« Et voilà, Carmichael Ernst... cracha-t-elle en me tirant loin de lui, l'idiot de premier

\- Celui dont parlaient les filles la dernière fois, lorsqu'elles se moquaient ? Me souvenais-je

\- En effet... » Soupira-t-elle alors que nous nous rapprochions des garçons aux couleurs rouges et or.

Sirius et James m'affichèrent un grand sourire inquiétant alors qu'ils m'attrapèrent pour me tirer à l'écart.

« Tu te moquais de notre alcool ? Dit James en remontant d'un petit mouvement de main ses lunettes, j'ai demandé à Emy de prendre les meilleures boissons qu'elle nous ait fait ! Tu vas en avoir plein dans les yeux !

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez aussi mal, ricanai-je en me dégageant de leur étreinte pour les regarder, je n'y peux rien, je ne connais que la bière-au-beurre !

\- Ne parle pas en mal de la bière-au-beurre ! Lança Emy qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre portant une caisse remplie de bouteille.

\- Wahou, siffla Eliott en se rapprochant pour l'aider, tu veux nous ruiner en une nuit ?

\- Attends c'est un grand jour ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans la moindre timidité

Alors qu'elle déposait les caisses, je demandai à Sirius : « On m'avait dit qu'elle était timide avec les garçons

\- Tous les garçons, confirma-t-il, sauf ceux du Drumpy à force de passer du temps avec eux, elle a peut-être fini par s'habituer

\- C'est vexant, n'est-ce pas ? Lança James en frappant le dos de son ami, nous ça va faire six ans et on arrive toujours à la faire rougir au moindre contact physique !

\- Personnellement je trouve ça amusant, avoua Sirius avec un petit sourire

\- Comme je m'en doutais » raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille avait sorti deux bouteilles et d'un geste de baguette les ouvrit toutes les trois dans un petit « plop » étrange, alors qu'une vapeur bleutée s'en échappait.

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Annonça Allan en faisant taire les gens de sa voix forte et puissante, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler l'intonation de Sirius. Nous sommes ici pour une bonne raison ! » Me désignant du doigt alors que Sirius et James me forçait à avancer, tels deux gardes me retenant prisonnière : « Tout d'abord, cette jeune fille ici présente vient d'arriver (une grande acclamation grandit dans la salle) et ensuite elle se serait moquée de l'alcool que nous pourrions trouver à Poudlard ! »

Alors que j'allais protester expliquant que je ne pensais pas mal, chacun avait décidé de me huer, même Lily qui semblait bien s'amuser !

« En tant que chef de la Drumpy, vous êtes d'accord que je ne peux pas laisser faire quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rire et brouhaha.

« Et bien, très chère Anne, nouvelle venue parmi nous ! Je te propose de trinquer avec moi ! » Annonça-t-il en me tendant l'une des bouteilles ouvertes. L'acceptant un peu inquiète, je reniflais le contenu et me mis à saliver en sentant l'odeur agréable du mélange acidulé et fruité.

Levant sa bouteille devant lui, je suivis son geste et portai le goulot à mes lèvres, prenant plusieurs grandes gorgées du liquide pétillant.

Les larmes montant aux yeux, je fus obligé d'éloigner la bouteille de mes lèvres retenant un cri alors que l'acidité prenait le dessus, me forçant à grimacer pour le supporter. Rouvrant les yeux, je ne pus me retenir et hurla alors qu'un crépitement résonnait en moi, et qu'une fumée étrange s'échappait de mes narines.

Me tenant douloureusement le nez je m'exclamai : « Cette boisson vient de me cramer les poils de nez !

\- Je te présente le Souffle du Dragon » annonça Emy toute fière d'elle

Maintenant que les différentes sensations se dissipaient, je sentais la brulure désagréable de l'alcool dans ma gorge, toussant à plusieurs reprises alors que je séchais mes larmes de ma main libre.

« Alors ? Dirent en cœur Sirius et James

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre alcool ? Termina Allan très content de lui alors que de ses narines s'échappait la même fumée blanche

\- D'accord, je me suis trompée, vous pouvez vous fournir des choses intéressantes dans Poudlard ! Rectifiai-je en abdiquant la main levée au ciel.

\- Bien et maintenant qu'elle a accepté son tort, je pense qu'on peut l'accepter comme l'une des nôtres ? Proposa Peter avec un petit sourire timide

\- Tu rigoles ? Gronda Alan, ça ne va pas du tout !

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas du tout ? Demandai-je inquiète

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que Griffondor aurait le droit à obtenir une nouvelle personne alors qu'elle n'a même pas eu le choix ! Elle n'a pas eu de répartition ! Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on lui en offre une !

\- Je fais le choixpeau ! » S'exclama Gueule d'ange en passant derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mon front en prenant un air extrêmement concentré.

« Hummm, lança-t-il d'une voix vieillie, je voiiiiis, je voiiis beaucoup de folie en toi...

\- Non attendez ! L'interrompis-je, pas de ça !

\- Quoi comment ça ? Tu crois que nous on a eu le choix ? Et bah non, toi non plus ! » Rétorqua-t-il avant de reprendre son air.

« Je vois du courage ! S'adresser ainsi à Merry !

\- De la folie, corrigea gentiment Remus

\- Je vois de l'intelligence ! S'exclama Marlène en poussant d'un coup de fesses Eliott pour placer à son tour ses mains sur mon front, non franchement trouver des insultes comme ça, seul un génie en est capable !

\- Serdaigle ! S'exclama Ersnt en levant la main

\- Ha non ! Gronda Remus qui bouscula gentiment Marlène pour prendre sa place, être face à six Serpentard armé et être suspendue par les chevilles dans le vide et toujours lancer des débilités c'est juste de la folie ! Aucun Serdaigle n'aurait réfléchi ainsi ! Seul un Griffondor inconscient en est capable ! Griffondor !

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'un Griffondor passerait autant de temps à la bibliothèque ? S'exclama Allan en dégageant les bras de Remus, c'est à Poufsouffle qu'elle doit aller !

\- Merde quoi ! Ricana Flint Cyprien découragé, est-ce que nous aussi on doit défendre notre maison pour l'accueillir ?

\- Tu rigoles, c'est l'endroit où il y a le plus de personnes motivées pour me torturer ! Ricanai-je

\- Ca dépend desquels tu parles, lança d'une petite voix Marlène avec son petit sourire moqueur

\- Ne fou pas en l'air la soirée, ne parle pas d'eux, railla Sirius en bousculant tout le monde pour passer ses mains en couronne au-dessus de mon front, et bien en tant que directeur de la soirée, j'annonce haut et fort ! Cette fille est une Griffondor ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! Alors... »

Il marqua un silence, prit un air des plus sérieux et tout comme Eliott était parvenu à changer sa voix, il annonça : « Griffondor ! »

* * *

Voilà, en fait l'idée de ce chapître m'a été donnée par Latilableue dans son tout premier commentaire :) Elle m'annonçait : "c'est qd même étrange qu'Anne n'est pas eu le droit à une mini répartition" et je me suis dis "carrément d'accord !" je ne sais pas si tu continues de me lire Latilableue mais en tout cas merci pour cette idée ! Je me suis vraiment marrée lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre c'était un moment de pur bonheur ! J'espère que j'ai été capable de vous faire rêver de cette belle ambiance entre maison ! Bonne fin de journée !


	40. On y va !

**Il se trouve que je me suis trompée dans mon ordre de publication... en effet hier et avant-hier vous avez eu uniquement des chapitres de Anne je me suis rendue compte trop tard de mon erreur et du coup, je vous publie deux chapitres de Christelle. **

**Le premier se nomme "Dites moi que c'est une blague" et le second "on y va". J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long ! **

**Lovlieka :**_j'espère que tu arriveras à suivre tout x) peut-être que j'aurais du le décomposer en deux fois :o Je suis contente que la répartition t'ait plue :P et oui moins non plus je n'aurais pas toucher à cette bouteille si j'avais été à sa place x). Ne jamais faire confiance à une boisson magique :P encore merci pour ta review._

**Erza Robin :**_C'est super que tu es trouvé ça meugnon :) merci pour ton commentaire à la prochaine._

**Letilableue :** _Merci ! :_) _J'avais hate de faire apparaître le Drumpy ^^ Groupe que j'ai imaginé depuis un petit moment :) J'espère pouvoir en parler plus dans cette histoire-ci ou peut-être qu'une fois celle-ci finit j'en ferais une rien que pour eux :) A bientôt :)_

**Dragomionne :**_non toi tu n'as le droit à rien, pas de répartition et de bonne humeur, juste des trucs pas cool ! :P_

* * *

Déglutissant comme elle le pouvait, elle afficha un sourire contraint à l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui la fixait depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de seconde. Il serrait si fort son verre, entre ses doigts, que les jointures de ses doigts sales avaient blanchi. Sa lèvre supérieure s'était retroussée sur ses dents taillées comme celles d'un animal, tandis qu'il grognait comme un loup prêt à s'abattre sur sa proie.

« Greyback » salua simplement Drago en passant devant Christelle pour rentrer tranquillement dans la cuisine mine de rien. Donnant presque la sensation de ne pas avoir à faire face à un violent et dangereux psychopathe.

S'installant sereinement à la table, invitant Christelle à faire de même, il donna quelques ordres à l'elfe de maison avec son air fier et arrogant - dont il avait la recette - et leva un regard dédaigneux vers le mangemort, qui n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de son amie.

« Un problème ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire mesquin

\- Duruisseau... cracha Fenrir alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire saillaient au travers de sa peau tant ils étaient contractés.

\- Très cher, rétorqua-t-elle en levant le verre de jus que venait de lui servir l'elfe, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

Sa voix n'avait même pas tremblée, et suivant l'exemple du Serpentard, elle avait levé légèrement les sourcils et descendu ses paupières pour lui donner un air nonchalant, qu'elle espérait parfait pour duper de nouveau l'affreux tueur sanguinaire qui lui faisait face.

Un sourire agacé se dessina sur les lèvres fines et parcheminées de l'homme, qui s'installa mine de rien, desserrant l'emprise que sa main avait sur son verre. Passant sa langue répugnante autour de sa bouche, il demanda à Drago : « Je suis surpris, je ne te pensais pas en aussi bonne compagnie...

\- Je me répète de nouveau, dit simplement le blond en saisissant ses couverts pour prendre une première bouchée, y a-t-il un problème ? La famille Malfoy à l'honneur de vous accueillir dans son foyer mais je vous sens troublez, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas... »

Greyback leva les yeux au ciel toujours avec cet immonde rictus et laissa apparaitre ses dents pointues et jaunies. Il ricana un peu, un rire qui ressemblait plus un grognement agressif, puis se redressa brutalement, brisant son verre sur la surface lisse de la table.

« Que fais cette putain de salope dans cette foutue maison ?! » Hurla-t-il sans se soucier des bouts de verre qui avaient coupés la peau calleuse de sa main.

Malgré toute la confiance dont faisait preuve Drago, il fut incapable de ne pas sursauter lorsque l'homme fracassa son verre, il resta quelques secondes ahuri, les yeux grands ouverts, paupières papillonnantes, tenant fermement ses couverts alors que son cœur se remettait légèrement de la panique.

Christelle, si elle avait eu les ongles plus longs, était persuadée qu'elle aurait laissé des traces de griffes sur la table, tout son corps était parcouru de frisson et elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Fenrir avant de retrouver le plus grand calme.

Elle attrapa son verre de jus, lapa quelques gorgées et après s'être raclée la gorge déclara : « Y a-t-il un problème avec ça ? Monsieur ? » Ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment en faisant mine de fixer son assiette pour le vexer alors qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de le regarder.

Le petit elfe s'activait, paniqué, lançant des regards inquiets vers l'immense créature.

« C'est une invité, tout comme vous, dit simplement Drago en coupant sa viande, heureusement pour nous, vos appartements ne sont pas situés dans la même aile, si vous réagissez ainsi dès que vous la voyez nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes.

\- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! S'exclama Narcissa qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans la cuisine baguette levée fixant Greyback d'un mauvais regard, tu n'en as pas assez de nous poser des problèmes sans arrêt ? Dois-je te signaler que tu te trouves chez moi ? Dans ma maison ?! Ici, on suit mes règles ! Et je ne veux plus d'excès de colère insignifiant ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette le verre reprit forme alors que chacun des morceaux semblaient attirés vers un même point se recollant les uns les autres dans un ordre précis, de bas en haut.

« Bande de mijaurée, sorcier de pacotille et créature faible ! Grogna dans sa barbe le loup garou en s'avançant vers la sortie

\- Si tu as un problème avec les règles de ma maison tu n'as qu'en informer le lord. Propose-lui de trouver un nouveau QG » cracha-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Étouffant un soupir de désespoir, elle s'installa sur une des chaises que venait de lui tirer l'elfe. Pendant une seconde, elle semblait être femme épuisée, ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés par ses cernes et ses rides marquées par l'inquiétude. Mais comme son fils, cette expression de faiblesse s'évanouit dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers Christelle.

« Vous êtes comme cette Duruisseau finalement, incapable de ne pas attirer des problèmes aux gens qui vous entourent !

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre votre raisonnement.

\- Et moi de comprendre vos origines... souffla la femme en plongeant un regard suspicieux dans le regard de Christelle, Drago, le lord demande à te voir tout à l'heure avec les autres, il veut te confier une mission lorsque tu seras rentré à Poudlard. Vous, lança-t-elle à la jeune fille, restez dans votre chambre, et n'en bougez pas. Sauf si vous voulez mourir... »

_Je ne me ferais pas prier_, pensa Christelle alors qu'elle s'imaginait face à face avec Voldemort, plus elle se tenait loin de lui, mieux elle se portait !

Drago par contre avait posé ses couverts et malgré le masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait sur son visage, Christelle nota un changement d'attitude. Il avait dégluti, passé sa langue sur ses lèvres et il lui semblait même qu'il venait de frissonner.

Du côté de la mère, la jeune fille intercepta un regard rempli d'émotions. Il disait qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que son fils fasse de nouveau face au lord, il disait qu'elle était désolée de tout ça, elle le suppliait de prendre soin de lui, de ne pas faire de faux pas.

Mais ce n'était qu'un regard, qu'il ne vit même pas car ses yeux étaient rivés sur son assiette alors qu'il se demandait quel serait son rôle dans cette tragique histoire, de nouveau...

Les yeux bleus redevinrent inexpressifs et elle se leva, froidement, dans un bruissement de robe. Passant derrière lui, elle s'accorda un moment d'inattention et posa une main douce sur le cou de son fils, le massant comme pour l'encourager et le soutenir.

Le regard gris de Drago se mit à briller de larmes mais quand le contact fut rompu et qu'elle quitta la cuisine, il reprit son air confiant comme une armure pour le protéger du monde.

Christelle lui lança un sourire tendre et passa sa main sur la sienne dans une rapide caresse pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Terminant difficilement leur assiette, les deux adolescents finirent par quitter la cuisine sous le soupir désolé de l'elfe de maison.

Alors qu'elle allait remonter l'escalier, Drago l'arrêta d'une voix tremblante murmura : « Je vais rejoindre le lord. Retourne dans ta chambre comme le disait ma mère. Repose-toi encore. Avant... »

Avant ce que nous avons à accomplir, comprit Christelle en hochant de la tête alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, le pas lent, le dos vouté, les mains dans ses poches comme si tous les malheurs du monde s'étaient abattus sur ses épaules et que rien ne pourrait le sortir de là.

Remontant à contre cœur les marches de l'escalier, la jeune fille s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, hésitant à le rejoindre, à lui tenir la main face au seigneur de ténèbres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer face à cet homme, qui, s'il apprenait son savoir risquait de rejoindre son propre monde sans le moindre souci.

Arrivée dans le couloir de sa chambre, elle fixa les portes fermées devant elle et laissa ses paupières s'alourdirent un moment. Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, suite à toutes ses émotions qu'avait pu causer un unique repas...

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelque chose l'interpela, une des portes légèrement ouverte, laissant passer un filer de lumière blanche qui se dessinait sur le tapis du couloir.

Curieuse, elle s'en rapprocha doucement, poussa du bout du pied le pan de bois qui s'ouvrit sans le moindre grincement, lui permettant d'admirer l'élégant bureau qui lui faisait face.

La pièce était petite, mais l'une de ses faces était recouverte de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient rentrer la lumière du soir baignant l'endroit d'une agréable lueur rougissante.

Un grand bureau de bois blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce accompagné d'une chaise recouverte d'un joli tissu anis. Dans les quatre coins reposaient une plante aux lourdes feuilles vertes débordant de vitalité, et quelques-unes même pendaient aux plafonds laissant dégouliner leurs grandes tiges de lierres épais.

C'était sans aucun doute la pièce la plus humaine de cette demeure glacée. Et s'en était presque surprenant tant le contraste était important.

Appâtée par toutes ses jolies choses, Christelle se rapprocha du grand bureau, le caressant du bout des doigts alors qu'elle le contournait pour observer tous les bibelots de verres et de cristaux qui recouvraient l'un de ses côtés.

Elle s'arrêta sur un tas de feuilles en bazar qui jurait avec l'univers raffiné de l'endroit.

Des notes, des centaines de feuilles recouvertes d'une écriture soignée et fine, abordant des courbes dures et régulières.

Dans le tas une image en couleur interpela la jeune fille. Tirant la photo de la liasse de paperasse, elle retint sa respiration en l'observant.

Une jeune femme blonde se trouvait sur la droite, assise à la table d'un bar, souriante tenant l'épaule de sa camarade brune affichant elle aussi un magnifique sourire. La blonde était sans aucun doute Madame Malfoy que Christelle reconnu à son regard bleu et pur, la seconde était... Sans aucun doute Anne avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux marron-verts.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague »

* * *

Christelle s'était installée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, conservant une des lampes de chevet allumée, elle contemplait la photo depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Essayant de percevoir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu voir. Elle avait longtemps espéré un trucage mais tout semblait réel. Tournant l'image elle relit pour la dixième fois la petite phrase écrite à son dos.

« A votre belle amitié !

_Le magazine Sang-pur et Race supérieure _»

Poussant un soupir, elle blottit son visage dans l'oreiller, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'y étouffer... Mais après tout, demain s'ils mettaient en place leur mission, peut-être qu'ils en apprendraient plus sur Anne, peut-être qu'elle pourrait comprendre comment est-ce qu'il était possible que son amie et Narcissa Malfoy se soient retrouvées, bras dessus, bras dessous, sur une photo...

Glissant l'image dans sa poche de pantalon, elle se blottit sous les draps pour y trouver un peu de chaleur, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la nuit noire que reflétait la fenêtre.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Drago était parti ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu ? Et si jamais le Lord s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ?

Fermant les yeux, conservant la lumière allumée, elle se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent qui faisait craquer les vieilles structures de bois du manoir.

Ses songes étaient remplis d'Anne discutant avec des mangemorts, tranquillement installée à une table, buvant du thé... Comment pouvait-elle avoir été avec Narcissa ! Avaient-elles été vraiment amies ? Que c'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un magazine de Sang-pur s'intéressait à l'amitié qu'elles pouvaient se porter ? Anne était une moldue tout comme elle, était-elle parvenue à se faire passer pour autre chose ? Après tout, elle possédait un certain talent d'orateur. Non impossible Anne était grande gueule, elle aurait hurlé haut et fière, sans aucun doute, qu'elle était moldue !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Se redressant dans un sursaut, elle fixa Drago qui se tenait sur le seuil. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, sa tenue parfaitement soignée malgré quelques froissements ici et là. Son visage était marqué d'une expression de désespoir.

Esquissant un petit sourire, Christelle dégagea les draps à ses côtés comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Fermant lentement la porte derrière lui, il se rapprocha doucement, le pas traînant. S'effondrant sur le matelas, il plongea son regard d'acier dans le sien et murmura : « J'aimerais que ça s'arrête ».

Elle se glissa vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, et comme il l'avait fait précédemment caressa son dos de bas en haut lui apportant un peu d'espoir, du moins elle l'espérait.

Le sentant secoué par les sanglots, elle retint ses propres larmes en maintenant un souffle le plus régulier possible.

« Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

\- Poudlard, souffla-t-il alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries, il considère qu'il y a du relâchement, il m'a dit que lorsque je rentrerai, je devrai prendre les choses en main. Je dois m'occuper des élèves dissidents, par tous les moyens possibles, comme... »

Imaginant la suite de sa réponse, elle le fit taire en le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort lui demandait de s'occuper d'eux ? Pourquoi une telle haine envers les Malfoy parce qu'ils avaient échoué une fois ? Parce qu'ils l'avaient abandonné lorsqu'ils avaient sentis le vent tourner ? Ou tout simplement ne se rendait-il pas compte, après tout il était Voldemort, il n'avait aucune limite... Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Le souffle de Drago retrouva sa régularité et bientôt ses membres se détendirent dans les bras de la jeune fille qui s'écarta pour l'observer.

Ses yeux étaient clos et mis à part les traces des larmes sur ses joues, rien n'indiquait le désespoir dans lequel il était arrivé.

Avec un petit sourire, Christelle se rapprocha et frotta son nez contre le sien, presque heureuse d'être là. Elle pouvait le soutenir, elle pouvait l'aider. Et elle le trouvait adorable. Mais ça s'était autre chose, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'égare !

Étouffant un bâillement, elle ferma à son tour les yeux et se contenta de caler sa respiration sur le rythme régulier du Serpentard. Bercée par sa respiration, et bien au chaud l'utilisant comme une bouillotte personnelle.

Le lendemain alors que Christelle, allongée sur le ventre, tressait les extrémités du tapis, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago tout beau tout propre et vêtu d'un joli costume noir, qui lui allait à ravir.

« Le départ pour Poudlard est demain, nous devons mettre en place le plan dès maintenant ou sinon nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis. Ce soir, lorsque Peter sera le seul à surveiller nous ferons mine de nous balader dans la maison pour trouver un livre. La bibliothèque la plus grande se trouve à proximité de l'entrée de la cave. Tu déconcentres Peter, j'ouvre la porte et nous repartons le plus vite possible jusqu'à nos chambres ! »

La jeune fille s'était redressée, Drago semblait déterminé… vraiment déterminé et c'était la première fois qu'il lui semblait si enclin à faire un quelconque plan pouvant nuire à sa famille.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Non. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur, nous allons accomplir ce que l'on doit accomplir et nous rejoindrons le groupe de bouffons rouge et or ! »

Vu l'intonation qu'il venait de prendre Christelle fut même étonné qu'il n'ajoute pas un : « Et Fuck le seigneur des ténèbres ».

Faisant craquer son dos, elle se retourna et fixa le plafond. Ce plan semblait intéressant, mais elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Peter ? Lui demander où était Anne, ce qu'il avait fait d'elle ? L'avait-il vraiment tué ?

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'installer à ses côtés, les bras tendus en croix, sur son tapis.

« C'était mon tapis, signala-t-elle avec un petit sourire, trouve-toi en un autre

\- Non, c'est chez moi, c'est mon tapis, rectifia-t-il avec un petit sourire »

Il ferma les yeux, saisit l'instant présent et profita du calme qui régnait. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude, il y avait juste lui et sa mère de remplacement, installés confortablement sur un tapis, à regarder le ciel.

Il n'y avait plus de seigneur de Ténèbres, il n'y avait plus de mission suicide, plus de Poudlard et plus de torture.

Juste sa respiration et celle de Christelle, juste les deux dans une chambre, allongés par terre.

Que dirait sa mère si jamais elle rentrait et les voyait tout les deux installées comme ça ? Elle serait indignée, surprise qu'il ne respecte pas les étiquettes dont elle lui avait sans cesse parlé. Ou peut-être se laisserait-elle aller et viendrait se joindre à eux ?

A cette pensée, il ricana en levant les yeux au ciel, comment pouvait-il imaginer ça. Sa mère ne se relâchait jamais. Elle était toujours... Toujours tellement elle.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Christelle en tournant le regard vers lui

\- Je pense que c'est agréable en fait d'être sur un tapis et de ne rien faire.

\- Tu veux que je te parle des biens faits thérapeutiques de la Christellethérapie ? Proposa-t-elle en riant

\- La Christellethérapie, biens faits thérapeutiques, tu me parles en chinois, avoua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Je te parle en moldu si tu préfères » corrigea-t-elle accompagnant ses propos d'un petit clin d'œil.

Ils restèrent un long moment installés là, discutant de tout et de rien, comparant monde moldu et monde sorcier. Vers la fin de la conversation Drago semblait moins réticent et il finit même pas admettre que quelques inventions moldues semblaient intéressantes, même si un coup de baguette était bien plus rapide que tout ce que des humains sans magie pourraient créer !

Finalement lorsque leurs ventres se mirent à grogner aux alentours de midi, Drago s'échappa et remonta avec un plateau tout préparé par l'elfe de maison et ils dégustèrent leur agréable repas par terre au beau milieu de la chambre en riant.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après une petite sieste pour être sûr d'être en forme pour le soir, alors que le soleil se couchait, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Christelle ne parvenait pas à ralentir son cœur et des élans d'inquiétudes ne cessaient de grimper en elle.

Comme des vagues de chaleurs qui lui coinçaient la respiration, formaient une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'elles engourdissaient tous ses membres. Elle déglutissait difficilement et observait Drago qui ne lui adressait plus un mot.

Muré dans son silence, il s'était installé sur le fauteuil, posant son menton sur ses mains entrelacées. Il respirait lentement et semblait contrôler son rythme pour qu'il ne s'affole pas, contrairement à celui de Christelle.

La jeune fille sautillait sur place, portant de temps en temps son regard vers la petite horloge en or, qui reposait à côté de la grande armoire. Se rapprochant de la fenêtre, regardant la nuit tomber alors que de l'autre côté de la maison, dans l'aile en face, les lumières s'allumaient et les ombres se dessinaient.

Drago se redressa lorsque l'horloge indiqua dix heures. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il annonça : « On y va ».


	41. Anne-Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :)**

**Dragomionne** :_Après si tu veux je peux tout te spoil si tu veux :P suffit de demander :P 3 Profite bien des vacances :)_

**Erza Robin :**_Merci bien :D_

**Lovlieka :**_Amie ... Amie, halala, nous verrons bien ^^. J'avoue que je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir plus ordonné mes chapitres, l'histoire de christelle se passe plus vite que celle d'anne et résultat ? J'étais censée vous donner les réponses au chapitre suivant, de manière afin que tout soit coordonné et finalement _et bah... Ca marche pas... -". _Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux ! Ils sont forts :P Merci pour ta review à la prochaine :)_

**Letilableue :**_Je me retrouve dans la nécessité de te dire que... Ton pseudo m'intrigue x) est-ce que c'est : "le ptit là, bleu !" ou du pif total ? Bref je reviens à ta review :) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus ! Et je suis étonnée aussi que ce soit ton préféré ! J'essaye peu à peu de me détacher de l'histoire principale mais c'est vraiment dur... J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire, voilà maintenant je stress... :P A bientôt :) et Merci bien pour ta review :)_

* * *

Les rires s'étaient taris, Marlène s'était assoupie confortablement installée sur l'épaule d'Emy qui discutait à voix basse avec Eliott. Installée un peu à l'écart, sur l'un des lits, je regardais de loin la scène agréable de fin de soirée.

Quelques discussions, à voix basse, le tout dans une sérénité agréable. Allan s'écarta de l'une des Serpentardes dont le nom m'échappait pour se rapprocher de moi. Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un grand et charmant sourire alors qu'il me demandait : « Alors comment trouves-tu notre Poudlard ?  
\- Très agréable, avouai-je d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue.  
\- D'ailleurs, souffla Lily qui s'était glissée près de nous, peut-être que tu pourrais nous raconter ton histoire ? »

Les conversations disparurent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Dans un mouvement commun tous les participants de la petite fête se rapprochèrent du lit, s'installant confortablement comme en attente de l'histoire captivante que je pourrais leur donner.

Les effets de l'alcool s'étant dissipés, ma réflexion avait repris un bon train et je fus capable de construire mon passé : « Je viens d'une famille de sorciers, en France, ils se sont rendus compte lorsque j'avais onze ans que j'étais réellement incapable de faire quelle que magie que ce soit. Je me suis donc retrouvée seule. Ils m'ont laissée à la charge d'une des écoles des alentours et ont décidé de ne plus jamais me revoir.  
\- Tu es Cracmolle ? Questionna l'une des serpentarde avec cette tonalité de dégout blessante.  
\- Alienor ! Intervint Cyprien son homologue masculin.  
\- Non, c'est ce que je suis et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais honte, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules, je ne vois pas en quoi il est dérangeant de ne pas savoir faire de la magie... Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant.  
\- Avant ? Répéta Gueule d'Ange qui semblait avide de détails.  
\- Avant qu'un mangemort n'arrive chez nous. J'ai été blessée par un sort lorsque l'on s'est débattu. Il a embarqué ma meilleure amie et j'ai essayé de les suivre mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être un problème de transplanage, mais eux se sont retrouvés ailleurs et moi toute seule dans la neige de Poudlard.  
\- Tu te souviens de ton arrivée ? » Déglutit Remus.

Oui, je me souvenais très bien du loup garou qui m'avait accueilli. J'aurais aimé avoir les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, savoir comme les maraudeurs s'en étaient sortis pour me sauver et me ramener sans encombre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais inconsciente que j'étais il n'y avait plus une seule trace de ça. Juste de la douleur et l'odeur de sang.

« Non, répondis-je avec un sourire timide, mais je suis contente que vous m'aillez trouvée, sinon je serais surement morte dans la neige  
\- Oui, quelle chance d'être tombée sur nous cette nuit, murmura Sirius avec ironie  
\- Mais que faisaient-ils donc dehors à une telle heure ? Fit remarquer Allan avec un petit sourire, vous prévoyez encore un plan pour embêter les Serpentards ?  
\- Tout comme le Drumpy ne regarde que toi, nos affaires ne regardent que nous ! Lança Sirius en s'étirant tout en étouffant un léger bâillement.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le mangemort en avait après toi ? » Proposa d'une petite voix Alice qui était confortablement lovée dans les bras de Franck.

Oui, il voulait connaitre votre futur à tous et empêcher le déclin de Voldemort... Mais ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait la bonne chose à dire à ses personnes, même si avec toute la gentillesse dont ils faisaient preuve ils méritaient de savoir, mais c'était trop dangereux...

C'était étrange, je faisais finalement plus confiance à Regulus alors que je connaissais son alignement avec le mal, qu'à ces personnes dont la moitié ferait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Tout le problème résidait dans ce jeune homme, de petite taille, timide confortablement installé derrière James et Lily.

Peter.

Lui qui respirait à présent l'innocence même, alors que pour sauver sa vie il serait bientôt prêt à trahir ses amis les plus proches, ceux qui l'avaient apprécié durant tant d'années.

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule me réveillant de mes pensées. Allan m'affichait son plus beau sourire et lança : « Et bien pour une fille qui ne peut pas se défendre, je dois admettre que tu as un sacré potentiel de Grande Gueule !  
\- Personnellement je ne me permettrais pas d'emmerder les serpentards, lança Olive en secouant ses cheveux courts.  
\- Hey, je te signale que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des monstres, ricana Alienor en se massant les mains, gênée.  
\- Une grande partie, tenait à faire remarquer Marlène en ouvrant un œil pour le refermer immédiatement.  
\- Bref, pas besoin de magie pour vaincre des Serpentards ! Annonçai-je en me redressant, je vous démontrerai qu'il est possible de les faire paraitre encore plus quiche qui ne le sont !  
\- Toi et tes quiches » maugréa Sirius en bâillant.

Les conversations reprirent, de nature plutôt silencieuse car de plus en plus de monde s'endormait. James avait quitté sa place au chaud près de Sirius pour prendre sa dulcinée dans ses bras. Franck et Alice s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, allongés dans un lit, face à face en train de discuter. Les deux Serpentardes riaient discrètement aux blagues que leur faisaient Allan et Eliott installés par terre sur leurs capes. Olive installé contre Audric le Poufsouffle étrange, regardait par la fenêtre alors que ses paupières semblaient s'alourdirent jusqu'à se fermer, alors que sa tête tombait sur le côté. Cyprien parlait avec Brad, le Poufsouffle au sourire bloqué accompagné par Ernst et Peter. Remus s'était glissé dans ce qui devait être son lit et s'assoupissait tranquillement.

Me glissant jusqu'à Sirius qui semblait prêt à abandonner pour se blottir dans le sommeil, je lui donnais un petit coup d'épaule pour le réveiller. Il me regarda surpris et essuya les larmes qui parlaient à ses yeux alors qu'il bâillait pour une énième fois.

« Ho quand même, soufflai-je, ne me dis pas que je te fais pleurer mon lapin.  
\- Fatigue... dit-il en me présentant ses amygdales, je te signale que toi tu te la coules douce toute la journée mais nous on bosse pendant la semaine !  
\- Pauvre chou... Bon et Alexandra ? »

Il poussa un long soupire désespéré alors qu'il s'étirait.

« Elle m'ennuie, dit-il simplement, elle n'est pas drôle, trop soupçonneuse vis-à-vis de moi. Finalement je serais presque prêt à laisser Allan gagner  
\- Petit joueur, tu vas t'ennuyer » murmurai-je en bâillant épuisée.

Il haussa simplement des épaules et se blottit confortablement contre l'oreiller. Laissant mes paupières se fermer, je profitai des voix douces qui s'élevaient ici et là dans un doux murmures monotones. Me laissant à mon tour aller contre le matelas, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux pour admirer Sirius.

Ses yeux étaient fermés hélas pour moi, car ses iris étaient si beaux, si hypnotiques, mais son visage suffisait pour me rendre folle. Oui folle, car en tant que bonne admiratrice je pouvais me contenter de tout.

Ricanant à ma propre bêtise, je refermai les paupières et étendis les jambes, profitant de la douceur du drap sur mes jambes nues.

Je m'intégrai, je faisais partie d'eux maintenant. Une véritable Griffondor... Je pourrai raconter ça à Regulus demain, peut-être que ça pourrait le faire rire.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, je fus réveillée par les premiers rayons qui m'arrivèrent directement dessus. Mon cerveau me semblait emballé dans du papier crépon et pourtant capable de tambouriner sur mon crâne comme une putain d'enclume.

Quelque chose de lourd et chaud m'entourait, me dégageant du bras qui s'était passé autour de mon buste je tentais de sortir mes jambes du méli-mélo qui les encadrait. Sirius, bien décidé à me considérer comme une peluche, ou un traversin, avait prit possession de mes membres et ne semblait pas prêt de me les rendre.

James qui était déjà réveillé avec Lily ria en nous montrant du doigt.

« Merci pour ton aide, soufflai-je alors que je me débattais pour me sortir de ma prison de chaire  
\- Désolé, dit-il simplement en haussant des épaules  
\- Regmhh... grogna Patmol en ouvrant les yeux alors que je le poussai des fesses pour m'écarter, quoi ?! Mais quoi ?  
\- Vire tes grosses paluches, rétorquai-je avec un sourire  
\- Quoi, ne va pas me dire que c'est désagréable de se réveiller comme ça, à côté d'un Apollon comme... outch ! » Termina-t-il alors que je lui envoyais mon coude dans les côtes.

Non il n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais j'avais la gueule qui puait et mes cheveux dans un sacré état, si je pouvais éviter qu'il ne se souvienne à jamais de moi dans cette terrible situation, j'étais prête à quitter ses bras si confortables !

Les élèves des autres maisons avaient disparu, sans laisser de trace. Pas une seule bouteille ne trainait par terre, pas une poussière de décalée, tout était parfait, juste les lits déplacés.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ?  
\- Ils sont repartis avant qu'il n'y ait du monde dans les couloirs, m'apprit Peter qui se réveillait à peine ses cheveux blonds prenant d'étranges positions.  
\- Je ne les ai pas entendu, soufflais-je étonnée en passant mes doigts dans ma chevelure pour la remettre en place  
\- Ils sont silencieux » murmura Emy en se blottissant un peu plus dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Remus.

Dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu étonnant sans la moindre trace de nuage, mais la buée sur les fenêtres indiquait le froid qu'il devait régner. De toute façon j'avais mes affaires de Griffondor et ma cape de sorcière ! J'étais prête à me battre contre le froid !

Une belle journée s'annonçait !

Les Griffondors attelés à ranger leurs affaires avaient décidé de me laisser aux mains d'Allan après le petit déjeuner.  
Bien décidé à retrouver Regulus pour continuer nos recherches - qui pour l'instant n'aboutissait à rien - j'expliquai au Poufsouffle : « C'est un Serpentard mais il n'est pas méchant !  
\- Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à tes recommandations, souffla-t-il en réponse avec un petit sourire alors que nous montions les escaliers mouvants pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, tu ne veux pas que je reste avec vous ?  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux travailler, nous serons dans la réserve, si jamais les Serpentards se décident à nous faire la misère, tu les verras passer, et puis avec ta force et ton charisme je suis sure que tu seras capable de les faire s'arrêter immédiatement ! Continuai-je alors que nous pénétrions dans le couloir du quatrième étage.  
\- Tu essayes de me séduire, ria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les plonger dans le mien alors qu'il attrapait ma main pour y déposer un baiser, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, mon cœur t'appartient déjà tout entier.  
\- Ha, non, raillai-je en retirant ma main pour l'essuyant sur son pull, pas de ça avec moi ! Je n'aime pas du tout !  
\- Pourtant ça marche avec certaine, fit-il remarquer en haussant les épaules  
\- Tu as déjà l'air d'un prince charmant, tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme tel ! »

Il s'arrêta pour me faire face, les yeux brillants d'étoiles alors qu'il me tenait par les épaules, presque aussi heureux qu'un enfant à noël.

« Vraiment ? Tu trouves que je ressemble à un prince ? Comme dans les contes de fée Moldus ?  
\- Hum, murmurai-je surprise par sa réaction quelque peu excessive, je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu ? Mais tu sais... »

Coupée dans mon discours par un rire gras et peu discret venant de plus loin dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, je tournai les yeux vers Rosier qui se tenait accoudé au mur dans une position qui n'était absolument pas naturelle.

« Alors Abbot ? Tu choisis de salir encore plus ta réputation ?  
\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là !  
\- Une Cracmolle ? Cela ne te suffisait pas de rentrer à Poufsouffle et couvrir tes parents de honte ? Il faut que tu discutes avec cette moins que rien ?  
\- Moins que rien ? Répétai-je avec un sourire moqueur, tu n'as que ça dans les couilles ? Aller, arrête de faire ta mijaurée et trouve-moi quelque chose de plus original !  
\- Tu sais quoi, Cracmolle ? Tu ferais mieux de te servir de ta tête avant de parler ! Cracha-t-il, tu ne sais vraiment pas te taire lorsqu'il le faut. Retrouve ta place parmi les sorciers, tu es juste bonne à faire le ménage et encore... Finalement Abbot tu devrais faire pareil, tu ne mérites même pas ton nom, tes parents devraient avoir honte d'avoir un tel fils...»

S'en était trop, Allan avait baissé les yeux et fulminait silencieusement, ses jolis yeux pétillants étaient maintenant baignés de larmes de rage et de désespoir. Ses poings étaient si serrés que la jointure de ses doigts blanchissait. Il était prêt à s'énerver mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque l'empêchait de se soulager de cette colère ! Alors si lui ne pouvait pas le faire, je le ferais pour lui !

Parcourant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de Rosier, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'esquissai un sourire et pris de l'élan.  
Le pied droit en arrière, le gauche en avant, reculant le dos pour disposer d'un plus grand espace afin d'augmenter l'ergonomie du coup que je prévoyais, je ramenai rapidement mon crâne jusqu'à lui, visant de mon front son nez, frappant brutalement le milieu de son visage avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir.

Un craquement mou résonna dans le couloir. Suivi d'un hurlement inhumain.

La douleur s'étendait sur mon crâne alors que je reculais les yeux clos pour faire disparaitre les étoiles qui dansaient devant mes yeux, mais une chose était sure au son des jolies tonalités employées par mon adversaire, il se trouvait dans une situation plus désagréable que la mienne.

Ouvrant une paupière plus l'autre, je fixai Rosier, agenouillé par terre, se tenant douloureusement le visage alors que le sang, s'insinuant entre ses doigts, zébrait de longues lignes pourpre sa main blanche.

« Putain, de sale... commença-t-il en essayant de se relever  
\- Quoi ? Demandai-je avec un ton faussement blasé, tu m'as demandée de me servir de ma tête, non ? Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'une Cracmolle peut-être que je n'ai pas compris le sens de ta phrase ? ».

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur un Regulus penaud quand il aperçut mon œuvre. Il tenait serré contre lui, un livre qu'il rangea dans un pan de sa veste avant de se rapprocher de Rosier pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Regulus ! Occupe-toi de cette sale pouffiasse ! »

Le cadet Black me regarda las en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Black ? Cette sale pute de Cracmolle vient de me blesser ! Agis ou je penserai que tu es un traitre ! »

Les yeux gris-bleu du jeune home s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il me lançait un regard comme pour savoir si les paroles de son ami étaient vraies.  
Elles étaient vraies, et je ne pus qu'affirmer d'un petit hochement de tête.

Maintenant c'était le moment que j'attendais, savoir si, comme l'avait prédit Sirius, Regulus allait m'abandonner bien trop dégouté par ma nature de non-sorcier, ou s'il allait rester avec moi comme je l'espérai désespérément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Black ! » cracha Rosier alors que le sang couvrait à présent tout le bas de son visage lui donnant un petit air animal qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

« Je ne peux pas, dit simplement Regulus comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.  
\- Comment ça ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?! » S'exclama Evan en se redressant, attrapant le pauvre jeune homme par le col de sa cape pour le rapprocher de lui.

Mon petit Regulus ne cilla pas, il se contenta de toiser du regard Rosier comme s'il se trouve face au plus grand idiot de la planète, ce qui pouvait s'avérer exact si l'on y réfléchissait bien. Se dégageant avec style de l'étreinte de mon ennemi, il s'écarta, défroissa sa jolie robe de sorcier aux doublures vertes avant de tendre le livre qu'il avait gardé à Evan.

« Tiens, regarde dedans à la page que j'ai marqué, et je te prie, lit bien les noms que tu vois à voix haute. » conseilla-t-il simplement en haussant des épaules toujours en s'appliquant à remettre ses habits en ordre jusqu'aux moindres plis.

Derrière moi Allan s'était détendu, il regardait suspicieusement Regulus mais ne semblait plus s'inquiéter de Rosier. En même temps dans l'état où se trouvait le Serpentard, il n'avait vraiment plus rien d'effrayant. Il ressemblait plus à un clown au nez rouge qu'à quelqu'un d'intimidant.

Les yeux de Rosier parcouraient les mots de la page pliée que lui avait indiqué Regulus et alors que les mots se formaient sur ses lèvres sans qu'aucune voix ne sorte, il semblait de plus en plus perdu.

Lançant de temps en temps un regard à Regulus, surement pour y trouver la réponse qu'il y attendait, il retourna rapidement sur le livre, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende le livre quelques secondes plus tard en annonçant : « Je ne comprends vraiment pas en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait m'intéresser !  
\- Et bien sache que la famille dont parle ce chapitre, c'est la famille de la jeune fille ici présente, et je ne doute pas qu'elle est sans aucun doute un sang bien plus pur que le tien !  
\- Pardon ? Elle ? Un Sang pur ? Ce n'est qu'une Cracmolle ! » S'exclama Rosier qui avait décidé de commencer à s'essuyer le nez sur sa manche.

Minute ? Moi un Sang pur ? Alors là ?! Je ne sais pas d'où sortaient ses âneries, mais le retournement de situation offert par Regulus était plutôt intéressant.

« Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas m'attirer les foudres de cette famille, alors si j'étais toi je ferais mieux de me retenir un minimum, reprit Regulus en rangeant son livre dans une des nombreuses poches de sa cape.  
\- Cette famille a du la renier ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais craindre d'eux !  
\- Pense ce que tu veux, souffla le jeune Black en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je ne crois que ce que je vois, alors je ne vois pas d'où tu sors qu'elle est Cracmolle ! »

Pardon ?

Ha, je comprenais maintenant, Regulus avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit et il était en train de ruiner mes chances de survi...

« Elle n'utilise jamais de magie !  
\- C'est vrai que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, railla Allan qui semblait se prendre à ce jeu étrange dont je ne comprenais pas les règles, tu ne sais rien d'elle, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?  
\- Elle l'aurait crié haut et fort, hier à l'une de vos petites fêtes entre misérables ! Cracha-t-il  
\- Tu as du mal comprendre ce que disait les filles, expliqua Regulus en haussant des épaules  
\- Et tu serais en train de me dire que cette fille est… ? Gronda Rosier  
\- Tu as devant toi Anne-Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth Du Ruisseau ! »

Ha bon ?


	42. Ils se sont échappés !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :D**

**Lovlieka** : _J'avoue que je suis impressionnée ! Peut-être que je suis trop prévisible :S. Qui sait je vais peut-être tout changer rien que pour te donner tord :P Aller ! Bonne chance pour tes réflexions et merci de m'en faire part ça m'amuse terriblement :D A bientôt !_

**Letilableue** :_ Merci pour ces explications ! Du coup je suis allée voir sur internet si je trouvais quelque chose sur léti mais je n'ai pas trouvé :O de quel roman est-ce que ce nom sort ? (j'avoue que je suis intriguée car j'aime bien :) et je me dis que le roman doit être sympathique du coup). A plush :D_

**Erza Robin** : _Et oui ! Du ruisseau :P Ce n'est pas sorti de nulle part ! Merci pour ta review à bientôt_

**Dragomionne** : _Tu verras ça au prochain chapitre ^^ :P Et vi c'est trop meugnon, mais je suis trop dans le doute là ! Sirius ou Regulus ? xD bisouuus !_

* * *

Descendant les marches une à une, le cœur serré, le corps tendu et tremblant, les deux jeunes atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée. Drago prit une profonde respiration, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser, fermant les yeux pour contrôler sa crainte.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Christelle passa devant lui, déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui soufflant d'une voix enrouée : « Tout va bien se passer ».

Franchissant les mètres qui les séparaient du salon, ils tentèrent d'oublier leur crainte pour parvenir à jouer l'innocence. Posant sa main sur la poigné ronde et froide, le Serpentard prit une dernière inspiration avant de la tourner et franchir le seuil.

La pièce était sombre, sans le moindre éclairage. Peter, installé sur l'un des épais fauteuils leur lança un regard froid et surpris, ne semblant pas les voir dans les pénombres qui avait pris place. Les yeux plissés il tentait de les détailler.

« Bonsoir » lança simplement Drago en se rapprochant de la bibliothèque pour faire mine d'y chercher quelque chose.

Christelle le suivit de près, serrant entre ses doigts la photo qu'elle avait fauchée dans le joli bureau. S'asseyant en face de Peter, sans parvenir à voir l'expression de son visage, elle s'apprêta à parler, mais l'homme de petite taille s'était redressé pour attraper sa baguette et lancer un lumos puissant qui éclaira la pièce comme en plein jour.

Ses yeux bruns, tremblotants et brillants se posèrent sur Christelle, la détaillant avec crainte. Surprise par l'inquiétude qu'elle semblait provoquer par sa simple présence, elle ne put dire un mot, se fut la voix sèche et grinçante de Bellatrix, qui coupa l'étrange silence ayant pris place dans la pièce : « Tiens, que faites-vous là, vous ? »

Drago se retourna, sur son visage son masque d'impassibilité avait repris sa place, mais Christelle percevait son inquiétude et même son horreur de voir sa tante sur les lieux.

« Bonsoir, murmura Drago en tirant un livre vers lui, nous nous promenions et je cherchais un livre

\- Un livre qui doit être très intéressant, souffla Bellatrix avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle longeait les murs d'un pas inquiétant

\- Et que voudriez-vous que l'on soit en train de faire ? demanda Christelle, levant l'un de ses sourcils

\- Duruisseau, ricana la mangemort en soulevant les pans de sa longue robe pour se rapprocher rapidement de la jeune fille, je ne pensais pas qu'un membre de votre famille reviendrait souillez les lieux ! »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Bellatrix fixait Christelle de ses iris sombres tremblotants de folie. Alors que les lèvres rouges sang de la femme s'étiraient dans un sourire inquiétant, celle-ci demanda : « Qu'espériez-vous ?

\- Rien, Répondit simplement la jeune fille

\- Que faites-vous ici alors ? Vous deux ?!

\- Je cherchais des informations sur une personne qu'aurait connu Peter, lâcha-t-elle simplement en tournant les yeux vers celui qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer inquiet.

\- Et je cherchais un livre, expliqua Drago en se rapprochant de la table, nonchalant, l'ouvrage coincé sous son bras.

\- Huuuummm, chantonna Bellatrix en se rapprochant d'une des fenêtres dans de grandes enjambées, Très intéressant… »

Le silence reprit sa place à la grande inquiétude de Christelle et Drago qui attendaient l'arrivée de Dobby d'une minute à l'autre, et dans cette absence le bruit un transplanage serait tout de suite remarqué…

« Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette Duruisseau que vous semblez connaitre ? S'empressa de proposer Christelle avec un grand sourire

\- Peter pourrait vous en parler ! s'exclama Bellatrix en contournant la table pour se placer derrière l'animagus qui sursauta, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, je suis sure qu'il serait très content de vous parler d'elle ! De vous dire ce qu'il sait d'elle ! N'avez-vous pas été bons amis ? N'était-elle pas l'une des personnes que tu as trahies ? »

Glissant sur sa chaise, l'homme plissa les yeux, son front ruisselant de sueur alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté, son corps était empli de spasmes alors que Bellatrix massait ses épaules, un air cruel ancré sur les lèvres.

« Je… Je, hoqueta-t-il en fermant les paupières comme s'il tentait d'oublier sa position inquiétante

\- Tu n'es pas très loquace, remarqua la mangemort déçue, pourtant tu en parlais sans inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Cette fille ? »

Lorsqu'elle la désigna, Christelle retint un petit sursaut. Surtout que le regard de Peter était clair, il semblait réellement inquiet de sa présence, qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il se sente menacer par elle ? Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ?

Anne lui avait-elle parlé d'elle ?

Un bruit, des cris de surprise étouffés, résonnèrent dans la cave derrière la porte que Peter couvait du regard avant leur arrivée.

Dans un mouvement commun, Bellatrix et lui, se redressèrent pour descendre les marches à toute vitesse. Inquiets, Drago et Christelle les avaient rejoint, effrayés à l'idée que Dobby ne se fasse remarquer.

Un sort plus tard, la porte en fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Bellatrix rentra, baguette tendue vers les visages effarés. Une jeune fille blonde et pâle, qui devait être Luna, se tenait devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cracha froidement la femme le regard fou

\- Dean a renversé la lanterne, expliqua la voix claire et douce de Luna qui ne semblait nullement inquiétée par le bout de bois posé sur son front.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là vous ! » Hurla Bellatrix en se retournant vers Christelle et Drago placés au milieu des marches.

Aucune trace de Dobby.

Leur plan était sauf, pour l'instant. Comment faire sortir cette femme de la pièce pour laisser les autres s'échapper ?

« Et bien et bien, souffla une voix rauque bien connue à l'oreille de Christelle, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous en bas ? »

Fenrir était accoudé à la porte, les fixant de son grand sourire canin. S'empressant de remonter les marches pour le contourner et s'installer le plus loin de lui, Christelle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

Drago la rejoignit moins pressé, attendant que Bellatrix referme le cachot et remonte jusqu'au salon suivit de près par un Peter encore inquiet.

« Vous faites une petite réunion et vous ne m'invitez même pas ? s'indigna faussement le loup garou en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, alors Duruisseau on en a marre de se cacher, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Elle avait là l'occasion de créer suffisamment tumulte pour laisser Dobby s'échapper avec les prisonniers… Esquissant un sourire fier et prétentieux, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira : « De quoi voudriez-vous que je me cache ? De vous ? Il faudrait déjà que je m'inquiète

\- Et ça peut s'arranger, grogna-t-il se redressant

\- Suffit Fenrir, cracha Bellatrix en le bloquant du bras

\- Je ne crois pas être sous tes ordres, et encore moins être ton serviteur, gronda-t-il en montrant les dents

\- J'aurais plutôt dis son chien que serviteur, ça vous convient mieux ! » Fit remarquer Christelle en se redressant.

Elle fit le tour de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de la bibliothèque pour passer ses doigts sur les épaisses reliures de cuir, espérant qu'il prendrait ça pour du pur snobisme, alors qu'elle agrandissait comme elle pouvait, l'écart qui se trouvait entre eux d'eux, de peur qu'il ne se jette à son cou.

« Espèce de sale chienne ! hurla Fenrir en se dégageant du bras de Bellatrix

\- Coucher ! » Ria haut et fort Christelle alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Cette fois son compte était bon. Fenrir bondit, la plaqua au sol, plongeant ses ongles griffus à travers les épaisseurs de tissu qui cachait ses épaules, la faisant frémir de douleur.

« Suffit ! » s'exclama Bellatrix alors que les sorts fusaient en direction du loup garou.

Un l'atteint, lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux alors qu'il étouffa un grognement inhumain. Se dégageant de Christelle, il se rapprocha de Bellatrix, prêt à frapper.

Drago s'était jeté vers la jeune fille, l'aidant à se rapprocher alors qu'il fixait terrifié les deux adversaires qui se faisaient face.

« Nous sommes alliés, grinça Bellatrix sans s'inquiéter de l'énorme Fenrir qui lui faisait face, prêt à l'attaquer.

\- Nous avons le même maître » rectifia-t-il alors que sa lèvre supérieure remontait sur ses crocs.

« Stupéfix ! » hurla Bellatrix en évitant de peu les griffes de l'homme bête. Il s'était baissé à l'approche du sort, accroupi sur le sol, prenant appuis sur ses jambes il bondit, évita deux nouveaux éclats de lumière, attrapant une chaise pour la jeter sur la femme qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter et se retrouva par terre, hors d'elle.

Cette fois les sorts fusèrent rapidement, dans des éclairs de lumière diverse.

« Mais enfin ! » gronda une voix suivit d'un claquement de porte.

Narcissa se trouvait sur le seuil, regardant déroutée le duel qui faisait rage. Fenrir s'arrêta pour la regarder surpris, alors que Bellatrix ne s'étant pas laissé déconcentrer continua son avalanche de sort. L'un d'eux atteint le loup garou qui s'effondra dans des secousses étranges alors que son visage était tendu, les yeux écarquillés, retenant un hurlement.

Drago attrapa Christelle, lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Ils se sont échappés ».

* * *

_Voilà tout petit chapitre ! ET ? Le dernier avant un petit bout de temps, une petite semaine :) Je pars et donc plus la tête à écrire :D je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et j'espère que vous reviendrez quand je rentrerai ! A bientôt_


	43. Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction :D. **

**Voilà fin des vacances, retour de mes deux petites ! En espérant que Christelle et Anne vous ont manqués ! :)**

**Lovlieka :** _Moi aussi j'adore luna ! :D J'ai hâte de la faire plus intervenir ! Cette fille est géniale :D Et non, je ne compte pas tout changer :) C'était une petite blagounette :P Et puis ça me fait plaisir que tu lises suffisamment attentivement pour trouver la suite :P Et puis entre Christelle et notre petit loup Garou, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour, non ? :P A la prochaine merci pour ta review :)_

**Erza Robin :** _Merci bien :D à la prochaine ! :)_

**Dragomionne :** _Ca marche ma quiche, à la prochaine :)_

**Letilableue :** _Merci ! :D Pour le nom du roman et les "bonnes vacances" :)_

* * *

Le pire dans toute cette histoire ? C'est que je n'étais absolument pas capable de répéter le nom qu'il venait de donner ! Comment est-ce que j'étais censée réagir à ça ? Continuer dans le mensonge que Regulus et Allan étaient en train de mettre en place ou démentir ?

Pour une fois Rosier semblait, sur le cul, bon quelques minutes avant ça, après un bon coup de bol vrillé à la sauce Anne, il avait aussi été sur le cul, mais pas de la même manière.

Faisant de lents allers-retours avec ses yeux, passant de moi à Regulus, il était en train de chercher si c'était la vérité.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas démenti lorsque je l'ai traité de Cracmolle ?

\- J'ai trop d'honneur pour me rabaisser à ton niveau » lançai-je du tact au tact avec une confiance qui m'impressionnait moi-même.

J'aurais pu ajouter que l'envie de me défouler sur son nez était trop tentante, mais étant donné que la situation était plutôt hors de contrôle, je préférai garder mes précautions. Remus aurait été fier de moi sur ce coup-là ! Il faudra que je le lui raconte !

« Sors ta baguette alors, rétorqua-t-il avec un air mauvais.

\- De nouveau il me suffit de dire que je ne m'abaisserai pas à prouver que je suis une sorcière, tu le découvriras assez vite par toi-même. Maintenant est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous excuser, mais toi et ton nez en sang vous nous empêchez de rejoindre la bibliothèque ! » Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ho comme j'étais fière du personnage que j'étais en train de me créer, magnifique ! Tout une œuvre d'art ! Magnifique, et encore le mot était faible.

D'un pas sûr nous franchîmes, la bibliothèque, Regulus sur nos pas annonçant à Rosier : « Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Ne te fous pas de moi Regulus ! Je commence à en avoir assez, je pourrais en parler à mon père si ça continue comme ça ! Je crois que la famille Black compte assez de traître à leur sang pour ne pas avoir besoin que tu ne joues avec mes nerfs ! Si tu veux un conseil, reste dans l'alignement, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles !

\- La pureté est la plus importante, souffla Regulus avec un air prétentieux que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'essaye de bien choisir mes amis.

\- Cette fille est sans l'ombre d'un doute une traître à son sang ! Comme ton frère ! »

Tiens ? Alors il acceptait le fait que je sois une sang-pure ? Étonnant retournement de situation !

« Tu crois que je fais des recherches avec elle pourquoi ? Murmura le jeune Black en plissant gonflant sa poitrine pour monter ses épaules, réfléchis bien deux secondes Evan... Tu sais où je fais mes recherches et tu sais bien pourquoi est-ce que ce lieu n'est pas accessible à tous les élèves ! »

Allan se tourna vers moi, inquiet. Regulus jouait avec tant de talent qu'il était en train de faire douter le Poufsouffle, qui avait pourtant participé à la mise en place de cette incroyable comédie. Je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Regulus mentait, pas tant que Regulus continuait de me justifier au près de Rosier.

« Alors va à l'infirmerie, reprit Black avec un petit geste de tête pour rabattre les mèches de cheveux noir qui s'étaient placées devant ses yeux, et laisse nous faire des recherches. »

Ne cherchant pas à répliquer, Rosier s'éloigna, dans un pas agacé et sans même se retourner pour nous lancer un quelconque regard noir.

Je pris la main d'Allan et lui murmurai : « Tout ça est aussi faux que je ne suis sang-pure ». Il esquissa un léger sourire et pourtant son inquiétude se lisait toujours dans ses yeux, alors qu'il fixait Regulus, qui rentra à son tour dans la bibliothèque.

En nous empressant de rejoindre la réserve, où la bibliothécaire ne serait pas capable de nous entendre, nous parcourûmes à grandes enjambés l'allée encore vide d'élèves.

Lorsque j'eus refermé la porte, je me tournai vers Regulus et lançai en contrôlant ma voix du mieux que je pus pour qu'elle ne gagne pas les aigus : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Comment est-ce que tu as pu sortir autant de conneries en aussi peu de temps espèce de Poulet des îles ?!

\- J'ai improvisé ! Avoua-t-il d'une moue désolée, j'ai une réputation à tenir !

\- Une réputation ? Alors tu préfères carrément me changer moi, plutôt que de ne pas tenir compte de ta réputation ? Demandai-je vexée

\- Aller quoi, ce n'est pas si grave, te voilà maintenant dernière héritière de la famille Duruisseau ! » Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur en sortant son livre et l'ouvrant devant mon nez à la page qu'avait dû lire Rosier.

Il présentait un arbre généalogique où le nom le plus bas était « Anne-Solène-Philomène-Élisabeth ».

« J'étais en train de lire ce livre pour avoir quelques registres de familles étrangères au sang pur dans mes connaissances et finalement il s'est trouvé que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose ?

\- Et maintenant je suis censée faire quoi lorsqu'on va me demander de faire de la magie ? » Grondai-je en croisant les bras

M'apprêtant à répliquer de nouveau un gloussement résonna. Allan qui se trouvait contre le mur de la réserve se tenait le ventre, son visage avait pris une jolie teinte tomate alors que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Dégageant sa main de ses lèvres il hoqueta : « Sers... Sers-toi... Sers-toi de ta tête ! » Incapable de continuer il partit dans des grands éclats de rire agréables à l'oreille.

« Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, qu'as-tu fait à Rosier ? Demanda Regulus

\- Il m'a dit de me servir de ma tête, maugréai-je en baissant la tête, alors je me suis servie de ma tête...

\- Pour... pour lui fra...Fracasser le nez ! Hurla de rire Allan en se laissant tomber par terre toujours secoué.

\- Ha oui, approuva Regulus très sérieux en hochant la tête, je vois... » Mais très vite un immense sourire vint lui fendre les lèvres et il rejoignit Allan. Sans aucune retenue. Prise dans le fou rire, je m'accroupis avec eux en essuyant mes larmes.

Après un long rire, douloureux pour les abdos et agréable pour le moral, Regulus se décida enfin à me demander : « Mais où est-ce que tu es encore allée chercher ça ?

\- Je trouvais ça drôle, et puis j'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose comme ça ! Expliquai-je en reniflant, ça fait comme dans les films

\- Films ? Répéta mon petit Black

\- Oui un truc moldu, lui annonça Allan qui d'un mouvement d'épaule épongea ses joues humides de larmes, holala, plus jamais ne sors avec toi, finalement je comprends pourquoi Griffondor, tu n'as vraiment aucune limite !

\- Remus t'avait prévenu ! Fis-je remarquer en faisant la moue

\- Mais je pensais qu'il exagérait, finalement c'est le contraire, il a minimisé ta folie ! Bref ! Enchanté de te rencontrer Regulus Black, Allan Abbot, se présenta le charmant jeune homme

\- Enchanté, il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour faire connaissance, rétorqua Regulus en lui serrant la main tout en me lançant un regard lourd de sens

\- J'y suis pour rien, il suffisait à ce cher Rosier de pas venir me chercher ! » Dis-je simplement en me relevant.

Époussetant mes affaires d'un geste rapide de main, et les fourrant ensuite dans les poches de mon jean, je me faufilai entre les étagères.

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous moquer de... De ta manière de résoudre la chose, tenta Allan avec autant d'inquiétude que s'il était en train de marcher sur une corde raide, c'est juste amusant !

\- Amusant mais vous ne vous moquez pas, hein ? » Grognai-je en tirant ce livre à la couverture qui m'intriguait toujours autant.

Regulus s'installa confortablement à notre place habituelle et je fis de même. Mais lorsqu'Allan se rapprocha à son tour, il s'arrêta devant nos regards noirs.

« Hum ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, dites-moi si je dérange, hein ?

\- Pour ses recherches, je préfèrerai que nous soyons seuls, dis-je hésitante ne voulant pas le blesser, je t'en parlerai peut-être plus tard ! »

Il soupira tristement et malgré les grands yeux qu'il me faisait, je ne me laissai pas faire et refusai qu'il reste avec nous.

Regulus semblait avoir accepté l'idée de trouver un sort aussi fou, aurais-je réussi à faire de même avec Allan ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps comme mini Black, il aurait fini par s'y faire. Dans quelques jours, j'aborderai le sujet, c'était une tentative à faire ? N'est-ce pas ?

La porte se referma derrière lui et Regulus ouvrit un journal sans la moindre note entre nous deux.

« Tu ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant, remarqua-t-il

\- Non.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il incrédule, mon frère a dû te dire des choses pourtant…

\- Je tiens à te signaler que tu m'a permis de me débarrasser à jamais de Rosier en lui disant que j'étais une sang-pure, tu viens d'apprendre que j'étais Cracmolle et pourtant tu ne sembles pas rebuté. Je crois que j'ai mes raisons de te faire confiance. »

Un sourire chaleureux prit place sur son joli visage, il haussa les épaules comme pour passer à autre chose et attrapa sa baguette pour me montrer son journal.

« Pour garder nos recherches secrètes. Je vais l'enchanter.

\- L'enchanter ? Tu vas rendre un livre heureux ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama-t-il en riant, je vais l'enchanter, comme les livres que l'on a pu lire ici, le rendre illisible ! »

Le rendre illisible ? C'était une merveilleuse idée !

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je vais lancer un simple sort de confusion sur le livre, il sera impossible à quiconque de le lire sans avoir envie de le refermer, mal de tête, prise de vertige...

\- Et nous comment on fait pour le lire ?

\- En jetant le sort inverse ?

\- Et moi comme je fais pour le lire ? » Corrigeai-je avec une moue embêtée sur le visage

Se rendant compte que sans capacité magique je ne pourrais pas lire nos propres notes, il leva les yeux au ciel, caressant son menton du bout des doigts. Finalement les abaissa vers moi, affichant un sourire carnassier, il souffla : « Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi ».


	44. Les choses changent !

**Merci à Liily01 pour sa correction (partielle pour l'instant, la première partie bourrée de faute est mon unique oeuvre, elle serait bientôt remplacée). **

**Erza Robin :** _Alalala, j'avoue que moi-même je tombe sous le charme de Regulus peu à peu . Et puis pour Sirius ! C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps ! :D merci de ta review ! A bientôt ! _

**Lovlieka:** _Si tu savais comme je suis contente que ce personnage te plaise :P Je crois que finalement je commence à le préféré à mon Sirius... :'( Après j'ai fais mon Sirius trop protecteur il faut que je le fasse un peu évoluer ! Ha ! Et je me rends compte que je ne passe pas assez de temps à parler des autres maraudeurs ! ET puis les Drumpys ! J'aimerai que vous les aimiez aussi ! :'( Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Anne passe son temps dans la bibliothèque, j'ai du mal à lui faire sortir ses fesses de là-bas ! Elle est casse pied ! Après je la comprends ;). Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise au point de vouloir la fin de mes agréables vacances :'). Merci pour ta review à bientôt ! :D_

* * *

Narcissa regardait la scène, essoufflée, ses épaules montaient et descendaient rapidement, son visage figé dans une grimace de rage incroyable. Sa baguette toujours levée, elle ne daignait même pas posée ses yeux le malheureux Fenrir qui s'agitait toujours de douleur.

« Cissy » salua sa sœur avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle s'inclinait une main posée sur son cœur. Geste qui ne parvint qu'à énerver plus la blonde qui cette fois hurla : « J'en ai assez ! Je suis la maîtresse de cette maison ! Vous devez suivre les règles que J'AI instaurées !

\- Mais enfin… Cissy, susurra Bellatrix en s'agitant nerveusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tais-toi, ordonna la femme, ramène cet homme dans ces appartements ! » Voyant que sa sœur n'était pas prête de s'exécuter, elle se tourna lentement vers elle, leva sa baguette, toujours furieuse et répéta d'une voix basse et enraillée : « Maintenant Bella ! ».

Hésitante entre l'envie de montrer que la blonde ne lui était pas supérieure, Bellatrix mit quelques secondes à se mettre en marche, mais finalement au nom d'elle ne savait quelle éthique, elle redressa le loup garou et le traîna difficilement jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Narcissa se tourna lentement vers Christelle, ses lèvres étirées dans un rictus ironique.

« Hé bien, heureusement que demain Poudlard reprend, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet… hoqueta Christelle gênée qui gardait tout le courage possible pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

\- Mère, lança Drago en s'avançant vers elle, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer, nous n'étions qu'ici pour poser une ou deux questions sur une connaissance de Christelle.

\- Une connaissance ? A qui posiez-vous la question ?

\- A Peter. » lui apprit simplement Christelle en tournant les yeux vers l'homme-rat toujours blotti contre son mur.

La rage se lisait sur les traits de la maîtresse de maison mais disparurent bien vite avec un soupir. Finalement elle tourna sur elle-même et quitta la pièce, avant de fermer la porte elle souffla : « Drago, que je ne revois jamais cette fille ici. Est-ce bien claire ?

\- Oui mère… » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Une fois de nouveaux seuls avec Peter, les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard, et d'un mouvement commun, quittèrent les lieux. Marchant doucement au début du couloir puis courant à toutes allures dans les escaliers.

Suivant Drago dans sa chambre, Christelle ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus, essoufflée, les joues rougies par sa course, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle retint ses larmes comme elle le put. Elle était terrifiée, désespérée.

Prenant soin de la blottir contre lui, le jeune homme la berça doucement murmurant : « Tout c'est bien passé, je suis sûre que tout c'est bien passé

\- Je le pense aussi, parvint-elle à articuler en retenant ses tremblements, mais c'est juste… J'ai vraiment cru que Greyback allait me tuer. Pour de bon… »

Esquissant un petit sourire, il lui signala : « Tu l'as vraiment mis en rogne !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais descendre voir si il va bien, je suis sûre qu'il serait très content de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui !

\- Je préfère m'inquiéter pour moi, et ma vie… souffla-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Les deux adolescents se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être remis de leurs émotions. Christelle gagna sa chambre sans grande volonté, persuadé qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle serait incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Les hurlements réveillèrent Christelle, ouvrant difficilement les paupières elle se remettait les idées en place. Comment était-elle parvenue à s'endormir ? Finalement, la soirée n'avait peut-être pas été si traumatisante que ça.

Se redressant de son lit, la porte s'ouvrit en éclat, la faisant sursauter et retomber sur le matelas.

« Tu es derrière tout ça ? S'exclama une Narcissa hors d'elle, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une vulgaire robe de chambre à fleurs.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune fille, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

\- Où est Drago ?! Gronda la mère.

\- Dans sa chambre ? »

Claquant brutalement la porte derrière elle, les cris de madame Malfoy résonnèrent dans le couloir : « DRAGOO ! ».

Les minutes passèrent et finalement des bruits de pas indiquèrent qu'elle reprenait le chemin inverse pour descendre les escaliers.

Drago apparut, penaud, dans la chambre et murmura : « Peter est parti !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils le soupçonnent d'être à l'origine de la fuite des prisonniers, continua-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Et donc ?

\- Nous avons réussi... »

Il semblait plus embêté qu'heureux, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'il refermait lentement la porte derrière lui. Se rapprochant d'elle, il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et reprit : « Réussi, sans que personne ne se doute de rien... ». Il répéta cette même phrase une dizaine de fois et un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres, prenant dans ses bras la jeune fille, il ria haut et fort, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

« C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il après avoir repris son calme, je... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça fonctionnerait !

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? murmura Christelle en attaquant du bout des doigts ses pauvres lèvres maltraitées

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il presque aussi déçu qu'elle

\- Changeons de sujet, nous devons avertir Harry que le rat s'est sauvé, et nous devons retrouver Dobby pour le remercier, puis voir tout le monde à la maison aux coquillages.

\- Et où est-ce que c'est censé se trouver ça ?

\- Trouvons d'abord Harry et ils nous y mèneront.

\- Pour ça nous devons déjà quitter le manoir, je ne pense pas que mon absence peut être tolérer plus longtemps. Je dois retourner à Poudlard ».

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, ses lèvres tremblotantes, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux, elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu le sens de ses paroles.

Il allait la laisser seule ?

« Je suis obligé petite Mère, dit-il avec un grand sourire, c'est bien à contre cœur que je le fait, mais je pense qu'ils ont plus besoin de toi que moi. »

Percevant l'incertitude dans ses paroles, elle grimaça en se souvenant de la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort et il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obéir. Il avait donc besoin d'elle plus que jamais et devoir se séparer de lui, lui fendit le cœur.

« Une fois que nous nous serons emparés de la coupe, nous devrons rentrer à Poudlard, nous nous y retrouverons donc, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste en essayant de conserver un air digne

\- Oui, en attendant ne descend pas tant que la pagaille ne s'est pas arrangée, je viendrai te chercher lorsque nous partirons pour Poudlard. Je te ramène à Potter et ensuite je prends Poudlard express. D'accord ?

\- Chef oui, chef ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Encore ce salut étrange » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire triste alors que ses yeux perdaient leur étincelle de victoire.

À présent une nouvelle page se tournait. Les changements prenaient de l'envergure, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Peter fuirait, et était même surprise que son acte de fuite ne lui fasse pas perdre la confiance de sa main d'argent qui aurait dû le tuer. Et il y avait aussi Dobby, elle voulait d'ailleurs s'assurer de sa survie.

Deux personnes sauvées, dont l'une par accident… Il fallait qu'elle sauve Remus, Tonk, Fred, et ne se souvenant pas des autres morts, elle se cantonnerait à ce choix de trois personnes.

C'était étrange de dire une chose pareille, qui avait un côté pervers, « je me souviens de leur nom alors ils survivront ». Qui prendrait leur place ?

Tâchant d'oublier toutes ses informations désagréables qui pouvaient lui encombrer la tête, la jeune fille récupéra toute son énergie en prenant un grand bain bouillant. Le son de la maison traversait par les tuyaux de canalisation, elle pouvait entre les hurlements de Narcissa et des autres. La voix désagréable et accentuée de folie de Bellatrix, et cette fois étrange, un souffle, presque un sifflement, qui lorsqu'elle s'élevait personne ne se permettaient d'apparaitre.

Elle l'imaginait, elle le revoyait lors de leur fuite avec Batilda, lorsque son regard avait croisé quelques secondes celui du maître des ténèbres, dont l'aura malsaine et abjecte jaillissait de ces iris rouge sang!

Serait-il d'ailleurs capable de la reconnaître ? Elle qui n'avait pas bu de Polynectar lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Godric Hollow ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le détailler, seul son regard l'avait marqué, mais lui plus concentré, peut-être avait-il mémorisé son apparence, si jamais il l'apercevait aujourd'hui… S'il réalisait qui elle était, déciderait-il de la torturer ? Elle serait incapable de garder sa langue, elle n'avait pas d'entraînement, elle était terrifiée, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de tout révéler sous la contrainte…

Plongeant son visage dans l'eau bouillante. Profitant de l'apnée pour se remettre les idées en place, elle finit par se redresser lorsque l'air se mit à manquer et que ne se répétait plus sans fin cette liste de nom de personne qui pourrait probablement mourir.

Après avoir repris son souffle et calmé son cœur, elle se remit debout et quitta la baignoire pour rejoindre sa chambre. Épongeant ses cheveux dans une épaisse serviette, elle scruta un long moment Drago qui se tenait sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, les deux bras repliés sous la tête.

« Tu sembles étrangement confiant, fit remarquer Christelle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle faisait le tour du lit pour le rejoindre.

\- Je me sens bien, un poids en moins sur ma poitrine, tu es prête, nous pouvons repartir ?

\- Je me sentais pourtant si bien ici, tu penses que je dois aller faire la bise au loulou avant de partir, je suis sure que je vais lui manquer. Ça serait dommage que je parte sans lui dire au revoir, alors qu'il a été si chaleureux avec moi ! ricana-t-elle

\- Idiote, je pense que si jamais il te revois, même ma mère ne serait pas assez forte pour le retenir de se jeter sur toi pour te tuer avec les dents ! fit-il remarquer alors qu'il se redressait, aller en route ! »

Arrivés sans la moindre affaire, ils repartirent mains dans les poches après que Drago ait salué sa mère pour une dernière fois. Elle le regarda partir à contrecœur, lançant des regards pitoyables jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

Il ne fit comme si de rien n'était, prenant sa baguette, alors que Christelle sortait le déluminateur, une petite lueur blanche s'en échappa, un peu plus loin d'eux, sautillante. Se plaçant à ses côtés, Drago attrapa la main de Christelle, la serra plus fort que nécessaire, et ils transplanèrent.

Secouée mais finalement habituée, la jeune fille reprit pied rapidement, scrutant l'horizon sans la moindre trace de tente ou du trio. Mais au vu des nombreuses protections qu'avaient mis en place Hermione, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Hésitants un moment, ils finirent par appeler au hasard, sous le conseil de Christelle : « Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue ».

Drago ne posa pas plus de questions sur ses noms que la jeune fille lui conseilla d'appeler et il fut étonné lorsque des bruissements résonnèrent. Harry débarquait d'entre les buissons, suivis de près par Ron et Hermione.

La Griffondor se jeta au cou de Christelle, en s'exclamant qu'elle avait été morte de trouille à l'idée de la savoir au beau milieu de tous ces mangemorts et combien elle était désolée que cela ait dû se passer de cette manière.

Répondant en lui tapotant amicalement le dos, la brune lui expliqua que tout allait bien et qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sortir le gobelin de là. Luna et Dean devaient d'ailleurs être avec lui.

Trop heureux d'avoir des nouvelles d'eux, Ron avoua que finalement ils s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis, sans se rendre compte qu'en disant ça il complimentait aussi Drago, mais ni Christelle ni Hermione ne lui firent remarquer de peur qu'il ne retire toutes ses félicitations.

« Je retourne à Poudlard, nous nous retrouverons donc là-bas quand vous aurez ce que vous cherchez ». Alors que le blond s'éloignait pour transplaner, Harry lui suivit sous le regard étonné d'Hermione et Ron, et sous le regard réjoui de Christelle.

« Drago ! » appela-t-il pour faire arrêter le Serpentard

Surpris d'être ainsi appeler par son prénom par son rival de toujours, Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna pour fixer Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel, cherchant ses mots.

« Je voulais te… te dire que j'étais désolé, reprit-il.

\- Désolé ? S'étonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu as trahi ta famille pour nous, souffla le brun

\- Je ne l'ai pas trahi, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour elle. Après libre à toi d'interpréter mes intentions comme il te plait, Potter.

\- Tu nous fais confiance, tenta Harry

\- Maintenant que vous avez l'appui d'une devineresse, ricana-t-il, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement ».

Le Griffondor vexé de cette répartie désagréable poussa un soupir et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, bien prêt à tourner le dos à Drago et le laisser partir comme il le souhaitait. Alors qu'il commençait son mouvement et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ron dans la tente la voix du blond résonna, hasardeuse et tremblante : « Harry ? Merci. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, Drago avait déjà disparu dans l'habituel plop de transplanage.

Esquissant un petit sourire, le brun haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses amis pour écouter la fascinante histoire de Christelle.

Lorsqu'il revint vers eux, Harry n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Hermione ou Christelle, et rentra immédiatement dans la tente, le regard penseur et le visage dans une expression inscriptibles. Surprise Hermione murmura : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ».

Pour unique réponse, Christelle s'étira en murmurant heureuse : « Les choses changent ! »


	45. La salle sur demande !

**Bonsoir :) Voilà la suite malgré l'absence de correction, pour vos pauvres yeux je peux vous conseiller de faire marche arrière jusqu'à l'arrivée de quelque chose de plus potable :) Pour les plus impatients ? Je vous en prie allez-y ! :)**

**Lovlieka :** _Tu illumines la mienne ! Tes commentaires sont si gentils et ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que quelqu'un te lit :) Je voulais attendre la correction mais puisque tu disais que tu avais été malade, je me suis dis qu'avec toutes les reviews agréables que tu m'avais laissée je pouvais t'offrir un petit chapitre ! :) J'espère que les fautes ne te blesseront pas trop les yeux :) _

_Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi Narcissa est une bonne mère ! Après tout elle est prête à tout pour son fils, trahir le seigneur des ténèbres même ! J'ai hâte de la présenter avec Anne, vous faire découvrir ma narcissa avant qu'il n'y ait tout ça ! _

_Quand à Harry et Drago, je fais mon possible mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal pour l'instant :) J'ai un peur que ce soit trop simple ;) Voilà :D j'espère que tu t'es bien rétablie et que j'aurais un nouveau adorable commentaire pour me motiver à continuer de publier ! _

** Pioupiou :** _Quel adorable pseudo :) Contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre et de me laisser tes avis, c'est toujours très encourageant, surtout quand on en a peu ! :D A bientôt ! _

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Avachie sur l'une des tables de travail de la salle commune Griffondor, je fixai, concentrée, la pointe sombre de ma plume. Cette saleté de plume ! Cette abomination pour gaucher ! Cet instrument de torture poilu !

Ma paume était moite d'encre, ma feuille, elle, tachetée de toute part et plus sérieusement sur le coin supérieur gauche, là où l'encrier, bousculé dans une énième maladresse, avait décidé de finir sa vie en s'étalant de tout son long sur mon travail, histoire de bien pourrir mon parchemin déjà abîmé.

La seule chose que j'étais parvenue à faire était d'écrire deux lignes, qui partaient en diagonale et dont les lettres avaient bavé.

J'aurais pu naître droitière, ou comme à la vieille époque avoir été forcé d'être droitière, mais manque de bol, non il avait fallu que je sois gauchère, et donc incapable de me servir de ces bêtises !

Je voulais un putain de stylo bic, séchage rapide et pointe large, efficace, précis ! Et incroyablement pratique !

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules alors que quelqu'un se penchait sur mon travail.

« Mais dites donc, voilà une chose surprenante, susurra Sirius, moi qui pensais que tu ne savais ni lire ni écrire ! Finalement tu sais écrire ! Enfin, tu apprends !

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, tête de bouc, c'est sacrément emmerdant d'écrire avec cette chose !

\- Pour une sang-pure tout est possible, non ? » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire ironique alors qu'il reposait ma feuille sur le bureau.

La rumeur de ma soi-disant pureté s'était propagée comme la peste, et maintenant il ne devait pas y avoir un seul élève qui n'était pas au courant du fait que la dernière fille des Duruisseau, longue lignée de sorcier français, se trouvait parmi eux.

Les seuls qui ne furent pas dupes, étaient ceux présents à la petite soirée de la dernière fois, ils avaient promis de ne rien dire, surtout après que les deux Serpentardes se soient maintes fois excusées de leur indiscrétion, qui m'avait valu encore plus de colère de la part de Rosier, enfin… Avant qu'il n'apprenne que j'étais une sang-pure capable de magie.

Ce qui était parfaitement faux.

Mais au moins, ça permettait aux maraudeurs d'avoir un charmant sujet de discussion et de vannes à mon propos.

Récupérant ma malheureuse feuille, je me préparai pour une nouvelle tentative lorsque Remus s'approcha de moi, un crayon de papier à la main.

« ça ne serait pas mieux, ça ? proposa-t-il

\- Je ne peux pas me servir d'un crayon pour écrire… Je peux dessiner par contre ! »

Retournant ma feuille pour faire apparaître sa face pâle et non tachetée, je commençais à former des traits rapides. Toujours penché vers moi, Remus regardait surpris et intéressé mon dessin qui prenait forme.

Les traits d'une jeune fille souriante prirent forme et bientôt elle le regardait, les bras croisés comme riant à l'une de ses blagues.

« C'est impressionnant ! S'extasia-t-il en appelant les autres d'un mouvement de main, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien !

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Lily

\- Christelle, c'est mon amie. C'est à ça qu'elle ressemble !

\- Charmante ! Bon et quand est-ce qu'on va la chercher ? Ricana Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Idiot ! Souffla Marlène en lui envoyant son coude dans ses côtes, tu as un certain talent il faut l'admettre.

\- Plus que pour l'écriture ! » Confirma Black

Ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque, je roulai mon dessin et le rangeai dans mon sac. S'écartant pour me laisser passer, le petit groupe me regarda me rapprocher de la porte et finalement je demandai : « Bon, vous ne devriez pas descendre pour les courriers ?

\- Si ! s'exclama James en attrapant son pull qu'il avait abandonné sur le canapé, en plus je dois recevoir la réponse de mes parents !

\- Pour noël ? demanda Sirius

\- Oui ! »

La veille il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, lui apprenant qu'ils avaient hâte de l'avoir chez eux et que bien sûr, Sirius était convié à partager la fête de noël avec eux. Puis j'avais réalisé que Noël approchait, que tous les Griffondors rentraient chez eux, du moins ceux de septième année. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que moi, ils s'étaient tous précipités pour me proposer de venir chez eux. Plus rapide que tous, James avait rédigé un message à ses parents leur demandant l'autorisation de m'inviter.

Il n'était pas inquiet, loin de là, il savait pertinemment que ses parents accepteraient, et avait tout fait pour me rassurer.

J'étais heureuse, de ne pas avoir à rester seule ici, pour une fête que j'avais toujours passée en famille.

Une fois arrivée en bas dans la grande salle, les uns installèrent leurs affaires pour étudier un peu, les autres discutèrent, le silence se fit lorsque les chouettes débarquèrent dans des claquements d'ailes sonores. A l'approche de noël les lettres étaient nombreuses et les oiseaux ressemblaient à un banc de poissons aux couleurs pâles.

Fonçant vers leurs proies, abandonnant leurs lettres devant elle, les animaux reprenaient leurs envols pour disparaître aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

Je fus surprise, lorsqu'une chouette d'un plumage blanc incroyable, et d'une taille conséquente, lâcha devant moi une enveloppe épaisse rouge.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi, mes camarades surpris, et le reste des élèves intrigués. Peu à peu les murmures s'élevèrent dans mon dos, des hypothèses s'élevaient : « La famille du Ruisseau qui reprend contact avec elle ? », « Cette enveloppe porte un sceau ! Ça vient d'une grande famille ! ».

Sirius s'était penché vers moi, les sourcils froncés, l'air agacé. Sans même me demander mon avis, il attrapa l'enveloppe et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Une invitation des maisons de sang purs de Grande Bretagne. » m'apprit-il avec une grimace alors qu'il me rendait mon bien qui me donna la sensation de me brûler les doigts.

L'ouvrant délicatement, je saisis la lettre et la lue à haute voix.

« Chère Duruisseau Anne-Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth,

Acceptez nos plus plate excuse de ne pas avoir appris plus tôt votre arrivée parmi nous.

Afin de nous faire pardonner cette infamie, toutes les familles pures de Grande Bretagne seraient honorées de vous inviter à nous rejoindre à notre célèbre fête d'avant Noël au manoir Malfoy.

Nous attendons avec impatience votre réponse qui permettrait de former des alliances entre les familles française et les familles anglaises, ce qui serait un honneur pour nous tous,

Bien à vous,

Les honorables Familles de Sang-pures de Grande Bretagne. »

Ma première réaction ? Me redresser, me jeter sur Regulus et lui faire bouffer cette lettre ? Ma deuxième réaction ? Me glisser dans un trou de souris et hiberner.

Étant donné que la seconde solution n'était pas faisable, je me préparai à enjamber le banc pour saluer mon cher camarade vert et argent qui m'avait foutue dans cette merde, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de m'écarter, Sirius me saisit le bras.

« Attends ! Ne réagis pas trop vite ! Réfléchis un peu ! »

Étonnée d'obtenir une telle remarque de sa part, ma rage dirigée vers son frère vint se pointer vers lui, prête à l'incendier, je fus retenue par Lily qui attrapa la lettre pour la lire attentivement, Marlène et Emy derrière elle.

« Et bien ça ! Souffla Marlène, si on avait pu prévoir que ça pouvait arriver ! Dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, tu ne crois pas que tu es dans la merde ? »

Ho si, j'étais dans la merde, jusqu'au cou, et je n'allais pas tarder à me noyer dedans.

Essayant de me donner un semblant de bonne humeur, Potter m'avertit que ses parents étaient très contents d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre et comme le manoir était grand il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais cette bonne nouvelle ne parvint pas à me faire sortir de mon aigreur, je serrais dans mon poing la lettre.

Quittant la pièce, je remontai jusqu'aux dortoirs abandonnant mes amis grimaçants. Pourtant une fois arrivée devant le portrait, je me sentis hésitante. Pourquoi rentrer aux dortoirs ? Pour tourner en rond ?

Je m'installai devant l'une des fenêtres du couloir pour regarder le paysage quelque instant, mais malgré toute sa beauté, il ne parvint pas à me changer les idées. Me redressant, et commençant mes longues allées et venues dans le couloir désert, je me laissai sombrer dans mes pensées défaitistes.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Me rendre à une invitation de ses sangs-purs ? Avec le risque qu'ils ne se rendent compte bien trop vite que je n'étais qu'une moldue et que je serve de cobaye pour apprenti mangemort ? Pourquoi est-ce que Regulus avait fait ça ?! Alors que je lui en étais reconnaissante quelques heures auparavant, voilà que je me retrouvais dans une situation impossible à cause de ses mensonges… Peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il ne dise rien et que Rosier continue de me torturer, c'était tellement plus simple de n'avoir qu'un mangemort sur le dos, maintenant j'allais en avoir toute une colonie !

Même si toutes les familles de sang pur n'étaient pas forcément toutes constituées de mangemorts assoiffés de sang, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une Moldue soit bien vue… De plus je ne connaissais rien ! Rien de chez rien, sur cette fichue famille des Duruisseau ! D'autant plus que sur le bouquin trouvé par Regulus, il n'y avait que ce fichu arbre généalogique… J'imaginais déjà les conversations : « Comment va votre père ? » « - Ho qui ça ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ne le connais pas ! ». Et à cause de toutes ses bêtises j'étais donc ralentis dans ma recherche sur le sort…

Déjà que nous n'avions pas beaucoup avancé avec Regulus !

Un bruit étrange, provenant de la tapisserie devant laquelle je faisais ma petite routine, m'interpela. M'arrêtant face à elle, je fixai surprise l'immense porte qui y avait pris forme. D'un bois épais et lisse, couvrant toute la hauteur du mur, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

La salle sur demande !


	46. Tu es Christelle ?

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite ! :) Correction arrivée ! Merci à Liily01 !  
**

**Lovlieka :** _je suis contente d'avoir tes réactions à chaque chapitre :) Comme ça ça me donne l'impression d'écrire au moins pour une personne ;). C'est super que tu n'es pas pu prévoir l'invitation des familles de sang-purs de grande bretagne (en même temps je me demande bien comment tu aurais pu le savoir, à moins... que tu ne puisses lire dans mes pensées héhéhé, non pas que je mette ne doute tes capacités de mentaliste). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! x) J'avoue ne pas encore avoir écris la soirée, mais j'ai plein d'idée :D _

_Pour ce qui est du fait qu'elle soit gauchère x) J'avoue qu'un jour je me suis dis "mais pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers se font chier pour écrire avec une plume !" et puis je m'imaginais galérer sur le parchemin (déjà que sur une feuille blanche j'ai du mal à pas descendre en coin). Aller ! A la prochaine :D_

* * *

Une fois Drago parti, les affaires rangées et les traces effacées, sans perdre plus de temps, le quatuor se mit en route pour la maison aux coquillages.

Située à proximité d'une plage, l'air chargé de sel balayait le sable pâle sous leurs pieds. Avançant d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'aient frappés.

Dobby les regardait, ses grands yeux brillants écarquillés, esquissant un grand sourire il s'exclama : « Dobby a sauvé tout le monde !

\- Oui ! s'exclama Harry avec une certaine euphorie, bien joué ! Tu nous as tous grandement aidé ! »

Fleurs était aussi belle que l'avait imaginé Christelle, un visage agréable, une peau d'une pâleur incroyable, des cheveux blonds brillants qu'elle avait simplement noué en bas de son crâne. Billy Weasley était… Légèrement plus imposant que ce qu'elle avait pu penser. D'un petit mètre quatre-vingt, ses épaules étaient larges, et son visage barré d'étranges cicatrices qui le rendait terrifiant. Pourtant avoir cette jolie jeune femme à son bras l'adoucissait, d'autant plus que le regard tendre qu'il avait posé sur elle montrait à quel point il l'aimait.

D'après les explications du couple, Ollivander et le gobelin étaient dans des chambres, ils se reposaient, épuisés par les différentes tortures qu'ils avaient subis au sein du manoir Malfoy. Dean et Luna étaient partis se dégourdirent les jambes sur la plage peu après leur arrivée.

Les explications de Harry furent floues, il était hésitant sur le fait de parler de Malfoy comme d'un allié devant Bill, mais lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, les langues se délièrent et bien vite tout le monde apprit l'implication de Malfoy dans leur plan.

Bill passa sa main sur son visage, l'air pensif, les sourcils froncés, et malgré un air mécontent il lança : « On croit toujours connaître les gens mais finalement dans des moments comme ceux-ci, même nos pires ennemis peuvent s'avérer être nos alliés… Je suis surpris tout de même, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un membre de la famille Malfoy pourrait nous venir en aide…

\- C'est grâce à Christelle, apprit Ron en reprenant une bouchée, elle connaît des… »

Hermione lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et esquissa un sourire contrit à l'assemblée qui l'observait avec de grands yeux.

« Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que Christelle a su lui parler de la bonne manière, corrigea-t-elle toujours aimable malgré le souffle court de son ami presque plié en deux, mort, sur la table.

\- Les femmes trouvent toujours les bons mots, rit Bill en tournant le regard vers Fleurs qui rougit légèrement.

\- Nous devons parler avec Grinspect, annonça Christelle les poings serrés, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…

\- Non, lâcha froidement l'aîné de Weasley, il doit se reposer. Que lui voudriez-vous de toute manière ?

\- Il faut qu'il nous aide pour quelque chose, et nous ne pouvons pas vous en parlez au risque de vous mettre en danger, expliqua Ron en agitant sa fourchette dans le fond de son plat

\- Je comprends bien, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez demander à un gobelin… » Souffla l'autre roux en plissant les yeux.

Il avait beau dire ça, Christelle sentait bien qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Qu'est-ce qu'un Gobelin de Gringotts pouvait apporter d'autre qu'une entrée dans à la banque des sorciers ? Il ne dit pourtant rien et se contenta de reprendre son repas, l'air légèrement irrité.

Luna posa son verre sur la table et tourna son adorable regard vers Christelle, de sa voix douce et légère, elle demanda : « Et que fais-tu avec les autres ? D'où viens-tu ? ».

La question qui fâche.

Pour l'instant aucun des membres du trio n'avaient expliqué réellement l'arrivée de Christelle, juste indiqué qu'elle avait débarqué avec Drago et qu'elle avait été là pour aider les prisonniers à s'évader. Mais pour ce qui était de ses origines, tout ça avait été passé sous silence.

Pour Fenrir elle était une jeune Française en vacances, pour la mère de Malfoy une Serdaigle en septième année. Que pouvait-elle leur dire à eux ?

Se contentant de renifler, tournant le regard vers Hermione et Ron, peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse, se fut finalement Harry qui répondit : « C'est un peu compliqué.

\- Ho, je vois, chantonna Luna en haussant les épaules, peut-être que vous vous déciderez à nous en parler, plus tard ?

\- Oui, peut-être plus tard. » Acquiesça Harry avec une petite grimace.

Fleurs se redressa, agita sa baguette et les assiettes s'empilèrent avant de s'éloigner d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à l'évier. Aidée par Hermione, qui ramena quelques affaires à la cuisine, la blonde se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit d'épaisses couvertures qu'elle posa sur le canapé.

« Si vous voulez vous reposer. » expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour regagner ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Christelle tilta, c'était la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec la charmante jeune femme qu'elle faisait réellement attention à ses paroles. Ses intonations étaient différentes des autres, comme si elle s'exprimait avec un accent. Pourtant il ne semblait pas si étrange aux oreilles de la brune. Surprise celle-ci croisa les bras, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Fleurs se décidait à parler français ?

Mais Ron interrompit ses pensées en lui remettant entre les bras une couverture de laine verte.

« Allons-nous reposer, nous attendrons que le gobelin soit en meilleure forme pour aller lui parler. ».

Le salon se trouvait juste à côté de salle à manger, séparés l'un de l'autre par une grande porte vitrée. De taille réduit, la lumière pénétrait par la grande fenêtre du mur adjacent à l'entrée, celle-ci donnait sur la mer et était encadrée d'épais rideaux blancs avec de petits fleurs aux allures typiquement romantique. Un grand canapé lui faisait face, c'est ici que s'installèrent Hermione et Christelle, se blottissant l'une contre l'autre. Puis de chaque côté du grand canapé se trouvait un petit fauteuil au même aspect. Ron prit place sur l'un, et Harry sur l'autre.

Alors qu'ils pensaient que Luna et Dean allaient resté avec eux, ces deux là les saluèrent rapidement indiquant qu'ils allaient sur la plage, Luna dans l'espoir de trouver des coquillages intéressants. Et Dean dans l'espoir de cesser de ressasser sa fuite.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux, le quatuor se retrouva de nouveau seul. Et c'était le moment parfait pour parler de leur prochaine mission.

« Bellatrix possède la coupe de Poufsouffle, commença Christelle en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Dans son coffre à Gringott, nous avons absolument besoin de l'aide du gobelin car lui seul pourra nous ouvrir la porte. Pour ce qui est du reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : nous ne pourrons pas lui faire confiance, il nous abandonnera et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : il demandera l'épée de Griffondor…

\- Je suis toujours réticent vis-à-vis de ça, avoua Harry en s'emmitouflant sous sa couverture.

\- Une fois que nous avons cette coupe nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard… »

Trois regards braqués sur elle.

« Nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? proposa Hermione avec un petit sourire ironique

\- Non, de nombreuses personnes vous soutiennent là-bas, vous pouvez être sûr que l'on ne risque rien. Faites-moi confiance, d'accord ? dit-elle d'une petite voix en s'emmêlant les doigts

\- Bien… Mais pour l'instant obtenir l'accord du gobelin ne sera pas chose aisée.

\- Je m'en occupe… Ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Après une petite sieste bien mérité, au chaud, et à l'abris. Le groupe fut réveillé par Luna et Dean qui rentraient, la jeune fille bien heureuse d'avoir trouvé une quantité incroyable de petits coquillages nacrés. Leur conversation dérivèrent et les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à discuter, heureux de se retrouver.

Christelle se blottit dans un coin, les observant du coin de l'œil un sourire ancré sur ses lèvres.

Elle savait qu'en offrant au gobelin l'épée de Griffondor alors elle obtiendrait son aide. Elle savait que l'épée se montrerait à Neville et qu'il détruirait Nagini avec son aide. Elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de confier le précieux artefact…

Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était leur fuite dans la banque, de plus… Avec l'absence d'un cheveu de Bellatrix, ils ne pourraient pas se contenter de prendre sa forme et de s'y glisser comme si de rien n'était… Cette phase du plan était obscure et inquiétante.

Mais elle savait : ils réussiraient, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, des gens seraient sauvés ! Et elle pourrait se mettre à chercher Anne, la retrouver, rentrer chez elle.

Observant les visages des personnes qui lui faisaient face, elle hésitait, pourrait-elle réellement partir ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix, elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle n'était qu'une intruse et ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude, elle n'avait rien ici. Juste des amis, pas sa famille.

Le lendemain, après un nouveau repas bien agréable, alors que Christelle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage pour discuter avec Grinpsect, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tous s'étaient redressés, mains à leurs baguettes, prêts à affronter l'ennemi probable. Avec grâce Fleur se rendit dans la cuisine et regarda à travers la fenêtre pour observer l'ombre qui se tenait sur le seuil de leur porte.

Doucement, prudemment, Bill se rapprocha de l'ouverture et demanda : « Qui est-ce ? ».

« Remus John Lupin ».

Alors qu'il continuait d'expliquer qui il était, Christelle resta debout, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

Cet homme qui allait passer le seuil avait été avec Anne.

Cet homme connaissait son amie.

Cet homme pourrait lui dire tant de chose !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un homme vêtu d'une veste abîmé et d'une grande écharpe grise effilée, ses cheveux pâles étaient parcourus de mèches blanches et grises alors qu'il ne semblait pas si vieux. Son visage était creusé, des cernes sombres accentuaient sa pâleur, pourtant un incroyable sourire étirait ses lèvres fines et barrées d'une cicatrice blanche.

Alors qu'il allait s'exclamer, son regard tomba sur Christelle. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement, comme balayé par le vent, alors que ses yeux perdaient leurs éclats, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Il déglutit difficilement, se rapprocha lentement, d'un pas peu assuré jusqu'à elle, s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre.

Puis après une longue observation de la jeune fille, il demanda d'une voix rauque et tremblotante :

« Christelle ? »

* * *

Une review contre un bisou de Regulus ! Et même deux, et puis peut-être trois si vous êtes généreux, voir... Hum... Non, trois bisous de Regulus et un de Sirius ! :P


	47. Attention Sang-pur ! Me voilà !

**Eh bien, Eh bien :) Voilà la suite d'Anne, toujours pas de correction, mais ça ne serait tarder ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ !**

**Lovlieka:** _Tout le monde reconnaît la magie de ces stylos séchages rapides... Surtout nos pauvres paumes si souvent souillées par cette encre indélébile bleuté ! Héhé. :) Bisou sur la main ? ça marche, mais je tiens à dire que le bisou était uniquement sur la joue ! Pour les aveux de Lupin, c'est dans pas longtemps :P J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à des choses incroyables x) ça risque d'être décevant :P Quand à Peter ^^ héhé... Pour Drago... j'avoue qu'il est en train de me manquer aussi, mais je viens de finir d'écrire la partie sans lui j'ai hâte de reprendre avec mon blondinet ! :D Et je suis tombée amoureuse de Bill au passage :O j'aime les hommes avec des cicatrices, grr :P Continue de me faire part de tes hypothèses, ça me donne quelques trèèès bonnes idées :P_

**Letilableue :** _Pardon :') J'ai eu un coup de déprime, je pense que ça arrive :P Mais je suis contente de savoir que tu continues de suivre mes chapitres :) Et que tu te poses des questions :) Pour ce qui est de ta supposition, on peut dire que c'est vrai, mais tu verras dans les prochains chapitres :D A bientôt, et merci de m'avoir fait savoir que tu étais toujours là :D  
_

**Astria:** _Je n'aurais donc pas de review :'( je ne fais pas dans les Regulus portatifs et les Dragos tout terrain (d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire :P pas d'allusion bizarre ?)_

**Doudoune** :_Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus :) A bientôt et merci pour ta review (et oui peut-être un bisou de Sirius :P)  
_

* * *

La salle était immense, une sorte de bibliothèque sous la forme d'une coupole dont tous les murs étaient tapissés de livres anciens aux reliures sombres, la lumière pénétrait par la verrière ronde du dessus et se déposait directement sur un grand bureau unique au centre de la pièce.

D'une taille impressionnante, deux mètres sûrement, constitué d'un bois presque rouge et soigneusement laquée, le meuble imposant trônait seul, recouverts de deux livres.

L'un à la couverture marron et l'autre bleuté.

Attrapant le second je feuilletais rapidement ses pages. Retenant mon souffle au fur et à mesure que mon regard parcourait les pages, je tentais tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Le livre semblait plus être un journal intime, recomposant les pensées et les inquiétudes, et l'histoire d'une certaine Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth Du Ruisseau, extrêmement complet et ponctués de détails précis que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver dans un ouvrage quelconque ! Mon saint graal !

M'installant sur le bureau je continuais mon observation en prenant le premier livre à la couverture brune. Plus fins, sans le moindre titre ou résumé, il ressemblait étrangement à livre rouge de la réserve, mais en l'ouvrant m'apprit qu'il était complétement différent.

Il possédait les mêmes symboles, mais à ses côtés trônaient des traductions qui m'étaient compréhensibles : dans mon alphabet, bien qu'une majorité de mot me paraissait incohérent certains étaient très simples. « Manger », « Boire », et toute une liste longue comme le bras de verbe, nom commun et autres adverbes.

Ma mine d'or !

Plaçant les deux livres sous mes bras je me précipitai en dehors de la salle, ne prenant pas le temps de répondre aux interrogations des gens qui me voyaient passer à toute allure dans les escaliers.

Une fois au quatrième, je déboulai dans la bibliothèque, reprenant mon souffle le plus silencieusement possible alors que mon regard était rivé sur la vieille bique de surveillante qui avait levé les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes et était déjà prête à m'enguirlander pour avoir respiré trop fort.

Me glissant dans l'allée presque vide, je me faufilai rapidement dans la réserve prête à m'installer à ma place, attrapant au passage le livre à la couverture rouge dont l'emplacement m'était à présent bien connu.

Les plaçant l'un en dessous de l'autre je commençai ma tentative à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait y avoir écrit dessus.

Pourquoi faire ça ?

Tout simplement parce que la salle sur demande venait de me donner une réponse, le livre rouge avait un rapport avec le voyage entre les mondes, sans aucun doute ! Sinon jamais elle ne m'aurait donné ce livre de traduction ! Peut-être qu'il était là, à porter de main, ce fichu sort !

Le travail s'avéra bien plus ardu que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Malgré sa minceur l'ouvrage brun contenait au minimum trois cents pages bien tassées, et il était impossible de trouver rapidement les traductions étant donné qu'elles étaient classées en fonction de notre écriture et non l'alphabet étrange.

Alors que je m'arrachai les cheveux, prête à manger le livre et le recracher dans la cuvette des wc, la porte s'ouvrit, sur un timide Regulus qui me regardait les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre.

« Quoi ? lançai-je finalement en refermant d'un geste rageur mes deux livres.

\- Je suis en train d'hésiter, m'avoua-t-il simplement en claquant la porte derrière lui mais en prenant soin de rester à distance, j'étais persuadé que tu te jetterais sur moi pour m'étriper, mais il semblerait que mes hypothèses étaient infondées. Je m'en excuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrai ? demandai-je en l'invitant du regard à me rejoindre, d'ailleurs tiens j'ai trouvé ça, il faudrait qu'on regarde ça ensemble, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider » continuai-je en plaçant entre les deux places les livres alors qu'il s'installait, posant son sac par terre, toujours hésitant.

Alors qu'il posait enfin son postérieur sur la chaise d'en face, il attrapa d'un des livres et commença à le feuilleté en m'expliquant : « Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais aussi bien cette histoire de repas, je suis content ! Ça veut dire que tu ne refuses pas, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions y aller tous les deux, après ma mère pourrait nous aider… »

Mon cerveau s'était mis sur pause et il s'arrêta de parler lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Déglutissant difficilement il continuait de me scruter, une grimace prenant forme sur son visage, après avoir toussoté il demanda gêné : « Tu avais oublié, c'est ça ? »

Mon visage se figea, les yeux plissés, il ne me restait plus qu'à envisager plusieurs possibilités, lui faire manger l'invitation ou le découper en rondelle pour le faire passer par cette minuscule fenêtre et le faire disparaître pour toujours ?

Sans y avoir vraiment réfléchis, je m'étais redressée, attrapant la première arme qui se trouvait à ma disposition, c'est-à-dire un livre, et le soulevai au-dessus de ma tête prête à lui abattre sur le crâne avec toutes les forces que je possédais.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sur une femme qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Le professeur Shiderhood. Elle nous fixa un petit moment, tous deux figés dans nos mouvements, moi prête à frapper et Regulus sur le point de fuir. Penchant la tête sur le côté elle lança d'une voix dure : « Il convient sans aucun doute que vous êtes tous les deux en possession d'une autorisation pour vous trouver ici, et que vous n'y êtes pas installés pour le bon plaisir d'abîmer les possessions de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses yeux perçant s'étaient posés sur l'arme… Pardon le livre que je tenais. Le reposant doucement sur la table, un petit sourire contrit sur les lèvres, plaçant mes mains dans le dos comme une enfant prise en faute.

Regulus reprit contenance et se leva pour s'expliquer : « Non bien sûr que non madame, nous sommes tous les deux en possession d'une autorisation. Nous étions juste arrivés à un point de désaccord sur une question que nous nous posions et il se trouve que mademoiselle Duruisseau allait me faire part de son point de vue… »

Ne parvenant pas à garder son sérieux jusqu'à la fin, il baissa la tête pour ricaner dans sa barbe, même s'il s'était voulu discret, Shielderhood n'était pas dupe et elle haussa l'un de ses sourcils, toujours la bouche pincée.

« Et bien je pense que vous allez avoir tous les deux le droit de profiter des livres avec moi ce soir après le repas, pour une petite retenue bien méritée.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-on en cœur

\- Et bien, Mademoiselle Duruisseau, susurra le professeur en accentuant mon faux nom de famille, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, après tout il serait gênant que madame Pince est vent de vos action envers ses livres adorés. Et vous Monsieur Black, je n'apprécie pas vos manières. Vous me rejoindrez donc tous les deux dans mon bureau pour classer certains de mes livres… En attendant ce joyeux moment pourquoi ne me montriez-vous pas vos autorisations ? ».

La femme aux cicatrices jubilait, esquissant un petit sourire en coin qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace. Après avoir bien lue, au moins une dizaine de fois, les deux mots, elle retourna à ses activités, presque déçue de voir que nous n'avions pas menti sur ce point-là.

Alors qu'elle farfouillait dans les étagères à la recherche d'un livre, Regulus me lança un petit regard alors que peu à peu un sourire carnassier prenait naissance sur ses lèvres. Retenant un petit rire je retournai à ma traduction impossible.

Après quelques minutes d'une recherche qui se fut infructueuse étant donné qu'elle sortait les mains vides, le professeur nous lança un petit « A ce soir » et disparue dans la bibliothèque.

« Bon, on reprend où on en était ? proposa-t-il

\- Tu veux que je t'étripe ?

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ta terrible tentative d'agression sur ma personne, mais plutôt de tes découvertes… Comment as-tu trouvé ce livre ? demanda-t-il en redressant le livre à la couverture brune.

\- Salle sur demande, expliquai-je, j'étais en train de chercher un moyen de te tuer et je l'ai trouvée !

\- Une salle sur demande ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une salle au septième étage, qui n'apparait qu'aux personnes qui sont vraiment dans le besoin ! lançai-je accompagnant mes propos de geste inquiétants se rapprochant d'une tentative de sorcellerie

\- Pff, c'est de la folie !

\- Et comment pourrais-tu expliquer que j'ai trouvé ça ? » soufflai-je vexée qu'il ne me croit pas en faisant glissé jusqu'à lui le livre bleu.

Après quelques secondes à le feuilleté, il leva un regard suspicieux vers moi et me demanda : « En fait tu es la véritable héritière de la famille Duruisseau ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! »

Il écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux gris et reposa en douceur le journal sur le bureau, hésitant.

Etait-il vraiment en train de me prendre au sérieux ?

« Ho je rigole ! indiquai-je en levant les bras au ciel

\- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il alors que ses épaules se détendaient, mais je ne comprends pas comment… Comment est-ce que tu as pu récupérer le journal intime de la mère de la véritable Anne ?

\- La salle sur demande, expliquai-je simplement en haussant les épaules, je te la montrerai si nous nous trouvons sur une impasse, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais véritablement utiliser cette ouvrage, et puis je n'ai qu'à dire non aux sangs purs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à réfléchir à comment faire pour y aller ! Le plus simple…

\- Non ! me coupa-t-il en se redressant brutalement, tu imagines la catastrophe que ça pourrait provoquer ? Il y a de nombreux magasines de sangs-purs qui couvrent ce genre d'événement, ce genre de gala ! Si jamais tu ne réponds pas positivement à cette invitation alors les familles françaises vont se retrouver avec sur le dos des familles anglaises hors d'elles ! Et là ta couverture tombera !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ce que cette couverture ne tombe ?

\- Moi… murmura-t-il en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sorti ces âneries, tout serait si simple si jamais je n'avais pas menti à Rosier, mais je ne pensais pas que cet idiot en ferait part à ses parents… Après… Il est sûrement encore persuadé que tout ça n'est qu'un magnifique mensonge, si on lui donne raison il pourra me faire couler, et toi avec… »

Observant son air désespéré, alors qu'habituellement il me semblait si confiant et loin de ce genre de choses, je déglutis !

« Ce n'est pas si grave » dis-je en haussant les épaules, il redressa alors vers moi un regard triste et s'apprêta à capituler mais je continuai : « Ce n'est pas si grave, je veux dire, je n'ai qu'à trouver quelques informations croustillantes dans ce journal, et puis après je trouve une robe et je fais semblant de faire de la magie, ça devrait pouvoir se faire, non ? ».

Les étoiles apparurent dans l'océan métallique de son regard alors qu'il prenait mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je te suis reconnaissant, je t'aiderai ! Nous allons faire de toi une véritable Duruisseau !

\- Génial ! Attention sang-pur ! Me voilà ! »


	48. Elle en faisait la promesse !

**Et bien le voilà, la discussion de Remus du futur ! **

**Magouille :** _Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise ! :D J'espère qu'après tous ces chapitres tu n'as pas fait d'overdose ! ^^ Car c'est loin d'être la fin ! Sois d'attaque ! :P Merci pour ta review à bientôt j'espère :)_

* * *

Remus s'était assis, et semblait remis de ses émotions. Bill, bien aimable, lui avait servi une tasse de thé et lui demandait les raisons de sa visite. Mais le loup-garou gardait son regard ancré sur la jeune fille, complétement absorbé par ses pensées. Il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre la table, cherchant ses mots.

Finalement se fut Christelle qui brisa le silence, sa voix lui parue étrange, trop grave, trop enraillée pour être la sienne : « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

A la vue de la grimace qui se dessina sur les traits abîmé de l'homme, cette question était sans aucun doute celle qu'il redoutait.

Il porta lentement sa tasse à ses lèvres et prit un gorgée du liquide brûlant, déglutissant avec difficulté, il ferma les yeux il posa le récipient sur sa petit coupelle et expliqua : « D'après Sirius, elle a été tué par Peter alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur place prêt à l'arrêter ».

Les doutes pesaient dans sa voix, la jeune fille nota immédiatement qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Voyant qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ça, Remus poussa un soupir et passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour se débarrasser d'un mauvais souvenir, il voulut parler mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se redressa brutalement, les paumes posées à plat sur la table.

« J'arrive pour annoncer de belles et jolies nouvelles dans ce monde en guerre et finalement voilà que je me retrouve à parler de mes amis. Mes amis qui sont TOUS morts à présent. » souligna-t-il le cœur lourd.

Mort.

Ce mot était trop dur.

Il ne convenait pas, Christelle en était persuadée. Le voyant quitter les lieux elle n'hésita pas une seconde, se levant à son tour, elle partit sur ses traces sans s'inquiéter de toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table qui avait observées leur courte discussion silencieusement.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, passant sa main en visière pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil, elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin, marchant les mains dans les poches, la tête vers le ciel, l'air pensif.

A grandes enjambées elle parvint à combler la distance entre eux, et demanda doucement : « Vous m'avez reconnue.

\- Elle ne nous parlait pas beaucoup de toi au début, lança-t-il toujours les yeux portés vers ses souvenirs, ça devait lui faire mal, et finalement avec le temps elle a fini par te dessiner, nous parler de toi…

\- Vous m'avez reconnue, vous ne paraissez pas surpris. Que je sois là, vingt ans plus tard. »

Remus s'esclaffa, penchant ses épaules en arrière secouées par son rire.

« Elle nous l'a dis, ses histoires d'un autre monde, dit-il simplement aillant retrouvé tout son sérieux, mais bien sûr aucun de nous ne l'a prise au sérieux.

\- Comment ? Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas prise au sérieux ? Comment n'avez-vous pas pu la croire ?

\- Parce que la situation qui a fait qu'elle nous en a parlé n'était pas idéale ! s'exclama-t-il presque en colère contre lui-même.

\- Situation ?

\- Elle avait bu, elle était complètement ivre ! Elle dérivait sur ses histoires de monde parallèle, cette histoire de sa meilleure amie disparue qui devait se trouver des années plus tard dans le futur et nous nous contentions de rire, nous pensions juste qu'elle avait trop bu. Elle ne nous en aurait jamais parlé autrement, jamais franchement, elle n'avait pas confiance en nous… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à Christelle « la seule personne qui l'a cru c'est lui…

\- Lui ? Sirius ? proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin forcé

\- Non ! Regulus ! rectifia Remus, moi-même je n'ai décidé d'y croire qu'il y a peu… Avant j'étais persuadée comme tout le monde que Sirius les avait tués, elle et Peter ! Comme je l'ai haï pour ça !

\- Vous avez appris la vérité lorsque Sirius s'est évadé » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Une boule se formait dans la gorge de la jeune fille, elle baissa les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Elle détestait, elle haïssait lorsqu'il parlait d'Elle de cette manière, comme une ombre lointaine, comme si elle était morte… Comment pouvait-elle se résoudre à la mort de son amie ?!

« Vous… Vous avez dit, « d'après Sirius », vous ne sembliez pas persuadé vous-même, se souvint-elle en levant un regard implorant vers lui.

\- Parce qu'il l'a dit mais… Mais je ne peux pas y croire ! implorât-il, les poings serrés et cette fois les yeux remplies de larmes, Peter n'aurait pas pu la tuer… Il est faible, il trahit, mais il n'a pas la force de tuer quelqu'un, surtout pas elle.

\- Et que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Comment expliquer que Sirius vous est dit qu'elle était morte ! N'avez-vous pas retrouvé le moindre corps ?! Un sortilège ne détruit pas entièrement un corps, non ?! C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être simplement morte ! Elle ne peut pas l'être ! Vous m'entendez ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante quelque part ! Vous-même vous doutez ! Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous savez ?!

\- Elle n'est plus ici. J'ai arrêté de me bercer d'illusion depuis longtemps, murmura-t-il les yeux clos comme pour subir la colère de Christelle, alors j'espère… Je ne fais qu'espérer… Je me suis toujours dis qu'elle était repartie dans ce monde dont elle nous parlait... J'ai espoir, espoir qu'elle soit toujours là quelque part… Mais les autres tous disaient que c'était idiot, d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai cessé d'y penser, et je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi. Pourtant je me souviens parfaitement, c'est incroyable comme elle dessinait bien… »

Il avait porté un regard doux, lourd de sentiments, de tristesses, vers la jeune fille et la détaillait doucement.

Oui elle était comme sur ces morceaux de papier. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés, brillants, ses grands yeux encadrés d'immenses cils noirs papillonnants, son petit nez rond harmonieux sur ce visage charmant. Mais contrairement au dessin ce n'était pas un sourire qui étirait ses fines lèvres rosées, et ses sourcils n'étaient pas joyeusement redressés sur son front mais froncés formant un pli de désespoir entre eux deux. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants et des cernes marquaient le contour de ses yeux.

Il ricana et se sentit bête à l'évocation de certains de ses souvenirs et malgré la tristesse qui régnait encore sur son cœur il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à rentrer vers la maison.

« Ne perds pas espoir, tu as peut-être le moyen de tout changer, non ? » dit-il simplement en enfonçant son cou dans ses épaules pour le protéger du vent glacé de l'océan.

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, plongeant ses pieds nus dans le sable frais alors qu'elle se tournait vers la houle des vagues, se laissant bercer par le son agréable de l'eau se brisant, se retirant sur le sable humide.

Après plusieurs soupirs, elle finit à son tour par rebrousser chemin, Anne toujours présente dans ses souvenirs.

Son amie.

Celle qu'elle sauverait.

Elle en faisant la promesse.

* * *

Chapitre assez court je le conçois mais bon je ne voulais pas faire durer trop le malheur de mon petit loulou :P.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce que sait et ne sait pas Remus ^^


	49. Personne Personne ne me croyait !

**Voilà :) Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cela vous plaira :D.**

**Lovlieka :** _:') Des larmes de joie, tes messages sont vraiment trop mignons. _

_Pour le numéro 1 : J'avoue que je commence à avoir peur, devrais-je apprendre l'araméen pour continuer ma fanfiction ? xD et faire des traductions intéressantes, ça serait drôle, non ? (mais infaisable !) x) Moi aussi j'aime Regulus, de plus en plus x)_

_Pour le numéro 2 : Et tu prévois, et tu prévois... Chkreugneugneu ! Laquelle des deux hypothèses ? xD Elles sont toutes les deux très bien ! A-t-il vraiment autant de courage ? xD Je me demande :P Encore merci pour tes messages :D j'espère que tu garderas la pêche à présent ! Biyou !_

* * *

Sirius avait insisté pour m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du professeur Shielderhood. En apprenant ma retenue il s'était contenté de rire, mais lorsqu'il avait appris la raison de celle-ci, son visage était devenu livide, puis il avait grimacé après quoi il s'était mis à maugréer quelques mots dans sa barbe, l'air ronchon.

Finalement en utilisant l'excuse des hordes de serpentards, malgré qu'aucun ennui n'ait été à signalé ses derniers jours, il m'avait supplié, pardon m'avait proposé de veiller sur moi jusqu'au bureau de Monique.

Silencieux depuis notre descente du septième étage, il se décida à m'adresser la parole lorsque nous franchîmes le seuil du couloir du second.

« Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cette situation.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Les maisons de Sang-purs de Grande Bretagne, me rappela-t-il avec une grimace

\- Il m'aidera, ce n'est qu'une soirée après tout… Je devrais bien réussir à y survivre, non ?

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes vraiment pas ? Tu n'es donc pas au courant que la plus part de ses familles comptent dans leur rang des mangemorts, dois-je te rappeler que c'est à cause d'eux que tu t'es retrouvée ici, en sang devant Poudlard ? Tu aurais pu mourir si nous n'avions pas été là ! Tu préfères te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Tu crois que tu ne risques plus rien ? Et si le mangemort qui t'a agressé est présent à cette soirée ?

Quelle jolie tournure de phrase « te jeter dans le gueule du loup » étant donné que lorsque j'avais débarqué en ces lieux, un Remus légèrement irrité par la pleine lune avait été sur le point de me dévorer.

\- Et bien ça ! Si tu avais autant de chose à me dire, peut-être que nous aurions pu commencer cette conversation en sortant du couloir, m'amusai-je en fixant la porte du bureau du professeur Shielderhood. Je pense que je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de m'inquiéter vis-à-vis du mangermort qui nous a attaqué mon amie et moi.

Et ça tu ne te doutes pas à quel point !

« En attendant si tu veux bien ? lui-dis-je en le décalant d'un coup de coude du devant de la porte. J'ai une retenue ! Tu viendras me chercher ? Au cas où de vilains mangemorts assoiffés de mon sang se décident à me prendre par derrière dans un coin sombre de Poudlard ? »

Il me regarda surpris, fit une moue hésitante puis lança en haussant les épaules : « J'y serais, mais seulement pour regarder

\- Pervers ! » grinçai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement me saluant d'un petit geste de main confiant.

Le bureau du professeur était d'une taille indéterminée, il pouvait passer pour grand mais tous les murs étaient recouverts d'une quantité incroyable de livres, ce qui réduisait l'espace et le rendait étouffant. Au centre de la pièce en triangle se trouvait un minuscule bureau aux pieds maigrichons qui semblaient sur le point de se briser devant l'étrange tas volumineux qui se trouvait au-dessus.

C'était tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Pour moi cette femme avait une allure parfaite, nette, au centimètre près ! Alors comment pouvait-elle laisser une telle pagaille dans son lieu de travail ?

Au-dessus d'une petite porte qui devait mener à ses appartements, trônait un diplôme, sur une certaine qualification en magie ancienne ? Écarquillant les yeux je m'en rapprochai comme je pouvais, me dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux y lire.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était belle et bien un diplôme d'anciennement dans la magie ancienne !

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'étonnant ? demanda une voix derrière moi

\- Madame ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant prise sur le fait. Non j'étais juste en train de regarder votre diplôme, je ne pensais pas qu'en étant diplômée de magie ancienne, vous pourriez être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… ».

Elle me regarda étonnée, ses sourcils dans un angle étrange, alors qu'elle contournait d'un pas élégant son bureau en désordre pour me rejoindre.

Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés comme à son habitude, elle portait une longue robe pourpre boutonnée jusqu'à sa gorge, sortant ses mains des longues manches de velours, elle entremêla ses doigts fins en se positionnant à mes côtés.

« Je n'étais pas à proprement dit fait pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit-elle en redressant les épaules, dois-je vous rappeler qu'avant cela j'étais aurore ? Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant, vous qui venez de France, ce diplôme je l'ai passé durant ma formation d'aurore, je trouvais que c'était un bon complément… Et ça a été le cas, extrêmement constructif !

\- Auriez-vous entendu parler d'un sort pour passer d'un monde à un autre ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi, une grimace moqueuse sur ses traits, « Pardon ?

\- Je… Je ne faisais qu'une proposition, je n'ai rien dis… » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle dégagea son poignet des épaisseurs de tissu de sa manche et fronça les sourcils en fixant sa montre d'un air agacé.

« Votre camarade me semble en retard, à moins qu'il ne vous ait abandonné ? »

Mais à peine eut elle finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grand boum, sur un Regulus essoufflé aux joues rouges. Esquissant un petit sourire devant l'air confus qu'il afficha, je le saluai d'un petit mouvement de main.

Moniqua ne tarda pas à nous mettre en action, nous confiant la masse sombres et terrifiantes qui se trouvait sur son bureau en nous expliquant : « Les livres, par auteur dans l'ordre alphabétique et je tiens qu'au sein d'un même auteur les livres soient rangés par ordre chronologique, bien ? Allez, qu'attendez-vous ? Action ! »

Elle avait agité les mains au ciel et poussa un soupir désespéré alors qu'elle s'installait sur un petit fauteuil étudiant avec attention un livre nommé : « Etudes des effets secondaires de Lachitym Dalcyl sur le corps humain ». Extrêmement intéressant ! Sans aucun doute !

Livrez à nous même, nous nous lançâmes un regard. La pile qui se trouvait sur le meuble était incroyable, dans un équilibre incertain et qui risquait à tout moment de s'effondrer. Je frappai gentiment la main de Regulus alors qu'il saisit l'un de livres de la base.

« Tu réfléchis ou ton esprit ne te permet pas de concevoir dans l'espace ? Si tu enlèves ce livre, ce que tu vois là (j'agitais mes bras sur les ouvrages empilés), va tomber, et je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis…  
\- Surtout avec un ex-auror, souffla-t-il en tournant un regard vers la femme aux cicatrices qui se léchait tranquillement le bout du doigt afin de tourner d'un air snob une page.

\- En silence ! lança-t-elle de sa voix forte, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je ne vous fasse fermer votre clapet avec mes méthodes… D'Ex-Auror » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin cruel.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, nous nous attelions à notre travail avec attention, composant des piles organisées en fonction des lettres. Attrapant bouquin à la couverture noir, je m'arrêtai dépité. Aucun titre, aucune information. L'ouvrant avec délicatesse, je le reposai immédiatement.

Ça n'avait rien d'un livre, c'était plutôt des notes, des notes dz madame Shielderhood et elle ne semblait pas être une personne qui appréciait que l'on fouille dans ses affaires.

Regulus me lança un regard interrogateur et lui répondant avec une grimace j'indiquai du regard le journal à la couverture noire. Se rapprochant à pas de loup, vérifiant à plusieurs reprises que Moniqua était toujours bien concentrée sur son travail, il attrapa du bout des doigts l'ouvrage et le feuilleta rapidement.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'étoiles mais la femme s'agita derrière lui et il s'empressa de reposer son bien sur le bureau aussi vite que si celui-ci l'avait brûlé. Son expression montrait qu'il venait d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, il plongea son regard dans le mien et tenta la communication par mouvement de lèvres, mais étant trop loin et trop inquiète que l'aurore ne nous remarque, je me contentai d'hocher négativement la tête pour lui indiquer que je n'y comprenais rien.

Finalement, alors que je rangeai activement les livres à leur place, mini Black se rapprocha de moi, faisant mine de m'aider.

« Le livre qu'elle cherchait hier, chuchota-t-il, c'est le livre rouge, elle fait des recherches, j'ai trouvé des symboles qui ressemblent à ceux qu'on a trouvé.

\- Et alors ? lui répondis-je dans un souffle, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous dire si le livre rouge parle vraiment de ce que l'on cherche ? Puis qu'elle sait de quoi il parle… murmura-t-il en me passant un bouquin.

\- Je lui en ai parlé avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'envoyée chez les fous, lui fis-je remarquer en tentant désespérément de trouver la place de l'ouvrage. Je t'ai dit, si j'ai trouvé ce livre dans la salle sur demande c'est qu'il nous aidera !

\- Nous mettrons des années à le traduire et il se pourrait même qu'il n'est aucun rapport ! Les symboles on forcément un rapport avec la magie ancienne, je ne le nie pas, grogna-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que le rouge est le bon ? Ça se trouve il explique comment cuisiner une côte de dragon à l'aubétoile ! »

Cette idée me fit pouffer. Je nous imaginais tous les deux, vieux et croulants, parvenant finalement à trouver la traduction parfaite du livre rouge et… Et ? Capable de faire une excellente côte de dragon à l'aubétoile (composant qui m'était tout à fait étranger).

« Nous pourrions ouvrir un restaurant, proposai-je avec un sourire. J'ai déjà des centaines d'idées de noms !

\- Et dire que j'étais sérieuse, pour une fois, s'exaspéra-t-il en s'éloignant pour prendre une nouvelle pile, tu devrais être heureuse que l'on avance, mais non, finalement on dirait que tu préfères toujours traîner et parler de restaurants ridicule !

\- Je suis loin d'être heureuse d'attendre, grondai-je, tu sais bien que ce sort est très important à mes yeux !

\- Non justement ! Je n'y comprends que dalle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important pour toi ce putain de sort ! Je pensais que c'était de la curiosité sorciérique mais tu t'acharnes tellement ! s'exclama-t-il plus fort que moi. Mais finalement qu'est-ce qu'il te permettra de faire ? Hein ? Ce sort !

\- Qu'avons-nous là… » souffla une voix à côté de nous.

Moniqua s'était levée et nous fixait avec un petit sourire, depuis combien de temps nous écoutait-elle ? Je ne l'avais même pas attendu approcher !

« Des histoires de sorts ? J'espère que vous n'utilisez pas vos accès à la réserve à mauvais escient ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamai-je

\- Nous faisons des recherches sur de la magie ancienne. » lâcha simplement Regulus sans la moindre inquiétude.

J'étais toujours surprise de voir à quel point il s'en sortait toujours. Toujours quelque chose à répondre, toujours confiant, jamais terrifié.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un membre de la famille Black s'intéresserait-il à de la magie ancienne ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Sachez quelque chose monsieur Black, je ne suis pas comme Dumbledore, et je n'attendrai pas d'avoir une preuve flagrante de votre complicité avec vous-savez-qui pour vous envoyer devant la justice !

\- Attendez ! m'exclamai-je en me plaçant entre elle et lui, vous êtes en train de vous tromper sur son compte !

\- Non, laisse Anne, elle a raison… » souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Alors qu'il ramassait un livre, Moniqua l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Après un regard noir, lourd de signification, l'ex-aurore murmura : « Je pense que ça suffit pour vous, rentrez à votre dortoir, je voudrais m'entretenir seule à seule avec Duruisseau. ».

Ne répondant rien, laissant simplement retomber le livre sur la pile, il s'éloigna, le dos droit, les bras le long du corps, m'abandonnant dans cette pièce étrange avec cette femme persuadée qu'il était un mangemort.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Shielderhood fit quelques mouvements de baguette et celle-ci se verrouilla grâce à d'étranges mécanismes qui semblaient n'avoir rien à envier à la banque des Gobelins. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et sans m'adresser un mot fouilla dans l'accoudoir qu'elle avait ouvert à l'aide d'un petit mécanisme. Une fois qu'elle eut sorti un long fume-cigarette en jade, elle le porta entre ses dents et tandis que de ses mains elle s'activait à l'allumer, elle me demanda : « En fait vous cherchez les ennuis ? Vous êtes en manque d'action ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? ».

Elle tira sur sa clope qui rougit et crépita, puis l'écartant de ses lèvres elle me demanda dans un océan de fumée : « Vous arrivez i peine un mois, attaquée par un mangemort, madame Pomfresh était presque inquiète et aurait préféré vous envoyez à St-Mangouste, et vous ? Vous allez tranquillement voir le fils Black. Et pas le plus fréquentable ! A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?!

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi Sirius serait plus fréquentable ! grondai-je

\- Ce garçon a renié sa famille ! rappela la femme en frappant du poing sur ses accoudoirs. Vous n'avez donc pas peur ?

\- Il m'aide ! m'exclamai-je en haussant la voix pour couvrir la sienne. Il m'aide à trouver un sort de magie ancienne !

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous intéresser dans la magie ancienne ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ! cracha-t-elle en posant son bâton de jade sur le bureau alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Vous savez ce qu'elle est capable de faire ? Vous savez ce qu'elle fait ?! En avez-vous la moindre idée ! Savez-vous ce que peut faire la magie ancienne ?!

\- C'est elle qui m'a enlevée mon amie, grimaçai-je en faisant un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de la retrouver !

\- Bien sûr que non ! La magie simple a surpassé la magie ancienne dans de nombreux domaine, sauf dans ceux des ténèbres ! Alors sortez de cette réserve, trouvez des livres appropriés. Si jamais je vous y vois encore, à la recherche de quelques informations que ce soit à propos de cette magie, je ne passerai même pas par Dumbledore, je vous enverrai comme Regulus, directement devant la justice !

\- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ? Dumbledore lui-même m'a autorisée cette recherche ! me défendis-je presque en hurlant.

\- Je me fiche de ce que fait Dumbledore, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance pour ce genre de jugement, et je ne pense pas qu'il est bien réfléchis en permettant à une gamine de faire des recherches sur une telle magie ! Surtout en présence d'une personne qui serait possiblement un Mangemort ! Je vous répète, Dumbledore ne pourra rien pour vous si je vous trouve de nouveau dans cette réserve. Directement à la justice, compris ? Alors pour votre propre sécurité et celle des autres cessez ses recherches idiotes, dit-elle plus calmement en récupérant son fume-cigarette en pierre qu'elle coinça entre ses dents.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmurai-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas !

\- Je me fiche de savoir ce que je ne comprends pas ! Vous jouez avec des outils extrêmement dangereux ! Sortez d'ici… » ordonna-t-elle en indiquant la porte d'un geste de tête.

Mon cœur était déchirée, mes jambes molles, ma bouche me semblait remplie de terre et j'étais incapable de cligner des yeux. Il n'y avait plus que ce voile de larme qui broyait la pièce autour de moi.

C'était impossible.

Forcée d'user de mes deux mains pour tourner la poignée, je franchis le seuil. Laissait la porte se refermer derrière moi.

Devant l'une des fenêtres, Regulus, accoudé, son visage plongé dans ses mains. Il redressa la tête en m'entendant et se redressa rapidement. Il semblait surpris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons d'autres sorts, nous trouverons d'autres choses à découvrir ! » tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Non ça n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas Des Sorts que je cherchais, ce n'était pas pour la passion de la recherche, c'était pour retrouver mon amie, pour retourner chez moi, pour m'éloigner de cet endroit de fou ! Aucun autre sort ne pourrait me permettre de faire ça ! C'était impossible !

Les larmes affluaient sans vouloir s'arrêter, ne me laissant pas le temps de parler.

Reniflant difficilement, je détournai le regard.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit.

D'un geste rageur du poignet j'essuyai mes joues, murmurant entre deux sanglots : « Rien d'autre. Rien n'ira. Je suis bloquée ici… »

C'était trop, mes genoux m'abandonnèrent, il n'y avait plus rien. Dumbledore pourrait peut-être la raisonner ? Lui faire comprendre que mes recherches étaient extrêmement importantes ! Il était le directeur, c'était à lui de dicter les lois ! Pas à elle !

Oui ! Il parviendrait à la persuader !

Non… Non c'était impossible, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ses affaires-ci. Elle n'hésiterait pas à m'envoyer comme elle le disait « devant la justice » sans me laisser l'occasion de me justifier. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Alors qu'elle savait qu'il accueillait des mangemorts dans les rangs de son école ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! » hurla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les bras qui m'encerclaient se retirent vivement, me laissant dans le froid.

D'autres me prirent. Tout aussi chaud, mais moins fins. Plus musclés.

« Rien, le professeur, prends soin d'elle.» dit l'autre d'une voix teinté d'inquiétude.

Puis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Loin…

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement alors que je parvenais à calmer ma respiration. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste ses bras, cette chaleur qu'ils me prodiguaient, et surtout la douceur qui s'en échappait.

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Non.

Non. Pas besoin.

Je suis juste… Fatiguée… Je… Je veux juste… Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur l'agréable lumière rougie du lever de soleil. Poussant de mes pieds pour écarter ma couette, je me redressai sur mon lit, étouffant un bâillement alors que je scrutai la pièce qui me faisait face. Mes rideaux mauves, mes murs pâles, mon bureau, ma moquette, mes peluches.

J'étais chez moi ?

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur mes lèvres, mais alors que j'ouvris plus grand mes paupières pour admirer mon chez-moi, le paysage accueillant disparu pour me laisser apercevoir un long couloir sombre, en pierre. Je ne sentais pas mes jambes, ne les bougeaient pas et pourtant le paysage bougeait.

« Sirius ? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque alors que je prenais conscience de la personne qui me portait sur son dos.

\- Et bien… Tu m'as foutue une de ses frousses… souffla-t-il en s'arrêta pour me faire descendre de son dos, tu vas bien ?

\- Je, je crois… Je suis désolée. Je crois que je me suis… un peu laissé aller…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est mon frère qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il inquiet en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je te raconterai quand on sera au dortoir, je… »

Je veux oublier tout ça.

Je veux penser à autre chose.

Mes jambes étaient flageolantes, mes muscles m'avaient abandonnée, remplacés par de la ouate. Sans même que je n'ai à le demander, Sirius passa son bras sous mon épaule et me soutenue lors du reste du trajet.

« Quelle soirée. » souffla-t-il lorsque nous atteignîmes le portail de la salle commune.

Une fois dans la pièce, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé avec les autres septièmes années toujours pas prêt de se coucher. Ils nous regardèrent surpris, les filles se décalèrent immédiatement pour me laisser de la place.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit Lily en passant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je les yeux perdus dans le vide. J'en ai marre. Mais n'en parlons pas, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? ».

Emy était par terre sur le tapis qu'elle avait recouvert d'une petite bâche blanche, dessus se trouvaient une série de fiole dans lesquels reposaient des liquides colorés.

Elle m'en tendit l'un d'eux et me proposa : « Nous sommes en train de faire des tests pour les Drumpys, tu ne voudrais pas me goûter ça, normalement ça devrait te faire du bien !

\- Je suis censée le prendre comment le… « Normalement », demandai-je avec un petit sourire forcé en attrapant le petit récipient de verre.

\- Comment dire les choses autrement… On verra bien ? » ricana-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je soulevai lentement le petit bouchon de verre et renifla l'intérieur. Une douce odeur de cerise s'échappait, accompagné de fraise et d'une odeur plus particulière, assez intrigante.

Le portant à mes lèvres, le laissait couler la boisson dans ma bouche. Finissant la bouteille cul-sec, toussotant un bon moment, j'essayai d'analyser les différents goûts.

« Powa ! grognai-je en lui tendant sa fiole vidée, pourquoi ça a le goût de papier !

\- Merde ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu veux m'empoisonner ? demandai-je en m'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Je tiens à te signaler que tu as bu par toi-même TOUTE la bouteille, signala James avec un petit sourire. Elle ne t'en avait jamais demandé autant !

\- C'est étrange, ça sentait bon la fraise et la cerise, j'ai senti l'odeur du papier, mais c'était très léger, mais finalement dans le goût il n'y a que ça ! expliquai-je en voulant attraper une nouvelle fiole pour me rincer la bouche.

\- J'ai essayé de faire une boisson qui se rapprocherait d'une potion d'Amortentia, pour quelle est le goût favori de chaque personne. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne prend pour l'instant pas en compte uniquement les goûts… Mais tout ce qu'une personne aime ! expliqua avec une moue triste Emy alors qu'elle jouait avec le récipient vide.

\- Et ça ? C'est quoi ? demandai-je en lui montrant celui contenant un liquide bleuté

\- Un truc moldue que j'ai enchanté, tu peux essayer ! »

Cette fois, prenant soin de ne prendre qu'une gorgée, je poussai un grognement suivit d'un frisson. C'était de la liqueur de menthe, du moins, à l'origine sûrement, car je fus bientôt incapable de retenir mes tremblements de froids et regardai terrifiée mes cheveux blanchir.

« Tu vois ça fait toujours ça ! s'exaspéra Emy en levant sa baguette rapidement vers moi faisant fuser un sort dans ma direction qui fit cesser le processus de congélation.

\- J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la boisson qui change de goût, mais le coût de la liqueur de menthe au pouvoir cryogénisant, je suis moyen pour, riais-je en tentant de me réchauffer.

\- De la quoi ? demanda Peter surpris

\- Un truc que les moldues vont inventés dans l'espoir d'avoir une vie éternelle. » expliquai-je en fixant les bulles roses qui montaient du sol.

« Tiens, dis-je en pointant du doigts les étranges sphères, pourquoi y a ça ?

\- Et merde, s'exclama Emy.

\- On dirait que les hallucinations sont toujours en prime de ta potion d'amour ! » dit Sirius en croisant les bras.

Deux longues oreilles canines sombres venaient de jaillir de sa chevelure noire, tandis que sa longue queue noire s'agitait derrière lui.

« Ho mon mignon petit toutou… soufflai-je en me rapprochant de lui, attrapant entre mes doigts ses oreilles douces, comme elles sont mignonnes tes petites oreilles…

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en reculant.

\- Toutou ? répéta James en éclatant de rire

\- Wahou ! James ! m'exclamai-je en le fixant lui et ses grands bois qui trônaient sur le sommet de son crâne, ça doit pas être pratique de se trimbaler un truc comme ça ! Dis-moi Lily… Tu devrais le lui dire ! Qu'il a l'air ridicule avec ses cornes ! »

Le silence s'était fait, Marlène, Emy, Frank et Alice semblaient bien rire, mais du côté des maraudeurs l'ambiance était assez différente. Ils semblaient inquiets ? Comment pouvaient-ils être inquiets ? Ils étaient mignons ? Non ?

Enfin surtout mon Sirius.

Remus lui était assez inquiétant avec ses grandes iris jaunes coupées d'une pupille noir longue, et ses dents l'étaient encore plus, longues…

Frémissant je me précipitai derrière moi sauveur et lui murmurai : « Remus fait peur. Tu le tiens à distance ? ».

Lily se glissa derrière lui, m'attrapa par les bras et me fit m'assoir sur l'une des chaises. Elle semblait en colère et souffla : « Aller, calme-toi !

\- C'est incroyable, comme vous avez tous l'air réels, soupirai-je en penchant la tête, tous si réelle, avec votre propre personnalité. Une Lily maman, un Sirius jaloux, un Remus tout chou, un Peter tout doux, un James… heu… tout fou ?

\- Tu veux que je te montre que je suis réel ? proposa mon Sirius avec une grimace agacée montrant ses doigts et faisant mine de me pincer.

\- Arrête, s'exaspéra Alice, elle est juste en train de divaguer, tu étais dans le même état le mois dernière quand tu avais testé cet alcool…

\- Et je vous assure que j'ai tenté de modifié les effets, se justifia rapidement Emy.

\- C'est incroyable… Vous êtes incroyables… » chantonnai-je en lançant mes jambes vers le haut.

Peut-être que si je faisais ça mon sang descendrait plus vite à mon cerveau et ferait partir le mal de crâne qui m'exaspérait ?

« J'aimerai pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec vous ! Mais ça serait une trèèèèèès mauvaise idée ! Ho ! Remus ! Remus !

\- Oui ? s'enquit-il.

\- Mon amie, ma jolie Christelle, tu vas la rencontrer !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il avec ce sourire tendre qu'un père ferait à son enfant. Car nous allons tous la retrouver ensemble ?

\- Non ! Impossible… Si ! Possible… Enfin… Non… Mais oui… Enfin peut-être… Elle est dans le futur !

\- Bah bien sûr ! s'exaspéra Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais si ! C'est vrai ! grognai-je vexée. Croyez-moi ! »

Oui il fallait qu'ils sachent tous ! Je devais le leur dire !

« Je viens pas d'ici, j'viens d'un autre monde, de 2014 ! Je suis une pure moldue ! Même pas Cracmolle ! Enfin ! Je suis humaine et vous vous êtes des livres.

\- Hum, hum, toussota Lily. Mais oui, tout à fait Anne, continue !

\- Et puis, il y a eu Drago Malfoy qui est venu ! Il m'a jeté un sort et il a pris ma Christelle ! m'exclamai-je en faisant de grands gestes, et je me suis retrouvée chez vous, dans le passé et un autre monde.

\- Drago ? demanda Marlène à Alice qui haussa des épaules expliquant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- Mais si ! Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa, pff… Et bien ce garçon ! Ce fichu mangemort ! Il m'a blessée… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… »

L'euphorie était passée et maintenant la tristesse m'envahit, coupant ma respiration comme un coup de poings sévère dans le plexus solaire. Je fixai ses visages souriants, ils ne me croyaient pas. Ils pensaient que je mentais… Ils se moquaient de moi.

« Ne rigolez pas, murmurai-je alors que les larmes envahissaient mes yeux. Ne vous moquez pas. Arrêtez… Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ce n'est pas une blague… Vous devez vraiment me croire. Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas rester ici… »

_Mes parents… Mes parents me manquent, _n'eus-je pas le courage de dire.

Lily me berça tendrement dans ses bras me murmurant : « l'effet va bientôt passer, tu devrais aller te reposer… Aller… Tout va bien… »

Elle ne me croyait pas.

Personne.

Ici, dans cette pièce, alors que je venais de leur hurler la vérité. Personne ne m'avait cru. Personne…


	50. Promis, je reviendrai entier cette fois

**La suite, bonne lecture :)**

**Lovlieka :** _J'étais en train de me poser une question... J'espère que tu ne vis pas en France car tes horaires de lectures m'inquiètent de plus en plus x). Pour le fait qu'elle ne le dise qu'à Remus c'est qu'elle ne sait pas si elle restera, et si elle changera le futur en leur disant tout, donc... Logiquement notre petit Loulou est bien le seul qui puisse rencontrer Christelle (les autres étant... TOUS morts :') sauf Peter !) :P. Je me suis bien marrée pour les hallucinations ^^ et j'aimerai bien qu'ils soient toujours comme ça, ça serait trop gnon, non ? Surtout Sirius avec des oreilles de chien :P "va chercher !". Pour tes hypothèses tu verras bien, et j'y peux rien aussi :P Donc voilà, si ça te plait pas, fallait pas chercher :P Aller courage, mange des bananes c'est bon pour l'énergie ! :P a bientôt et merci pour ton commentaire :)_

**Guest :** _Coucou :) Dans cette situation je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse vraiment prendre la défense de Regulus et il est parti rapidement car il a de nombreuses choses à mettre au clair dans sa tête :P Et puis elle a déjà pris sa défense une fois, et elle a même remarqué que Sirius se faisait du soucis pour son frère ;). _

_Pour ce qui est de la scène avec Shielderhood qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?_

_Cette femme connait bien la magie ancienne, pour elle : c'est le mal. C'est une magie puissante qui ne peut rivaliser avec la nouvelle que par son côté sombre. Et quand elle comprend que les deux jeunes gens sont en train de faire des recherches sur la magie ancienne, elle les met en garde, d'une façon légèrement musclée ! Elle interdit donc l'entrée à Regulus et Anne dans la réserve et se permettra de directement les envoyer devant la justice (car la magie noire n'est pas autorisé et donc une partie de la magie ancienne non plus), sans même passer par Dumbledore si jamais ils continuent ! :) Elle se fiche pas mal de savoir si le sort cherché n'est pas maléfique, elle prévoit large, peut-être a-t-elle eu des soucis avec cette magie, ce qui rendrait tout cela fort compréhensible :)._

_Voilà, j'ai répondu en gros à ta question qui englobait une grosse partie x) J'espère avoir pu être claire, sinon n'hésite pas à poser des questions plus précises :D A bientôt ! :D_

* * *

La créature la regardait. Après les quelques minutes que Christelle avait passées à lui parler, celle-ci avait fini par s'habituer à son nez à l'arête bien prononcée, à ses dents fines et ses longs doigts maigres. Mais son regard la faisait toujours trembler, surtout que la grimace qui animait ses étranges traits était celle de la moquerie.

« Une sorcière inconnue qui me demande de trahir la plus grande clause de Gringotts ! Mais bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! Donc vous voudriez que je vous ouvre un passage jusqu'au coffre de Madame Lestrange, que je vous l'ouvre et vous laisse vous servir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ! Pour quelqu'un de votre espèce ! »

Caressant l'épée, au travers du pactage qu'elle avait mis en place pour que le gobelin ne la voit pas, Christelle poussa un long soupir.

« Nous sommes ceux grâce à qui vous avez été libéré, rappela-t-elle

\- Et pour ça je trahirai les miens ? cracha-t-il en repoussant les draps, s'en est assez ! Allez-vous-en ! Maintenant !

\- Nous pouvons toujours vous ramenez au manoir Malfoy, peut-être que vous y étiez mieux traité ? proposa-t-elle cynique en se levant prenant soin de garder l'artefact de Griffondor bien caché.

\- Je vous suis reconnaissant, ne pensez pas le contraire, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas pour vous ! Pas pour un porteur de baguette !

\- Même si ça pourrait convenir à nos deux peuples ? proposa-t-elle en se rasseyant. La montée du pouvoir de Voldemort ne vous sera pas forcément favorable. Vos conditions de vie risquent d'être fortement dégradés.

\- Nous vous sommes indispensables, aucun lieu n'est plus sûr que notre établissement, ils ne pourront rien contre ça, je ne vois pas en quoi notre vie pourrait être modifiée par les histoires des porteurs de Baguettes ! »

Dégageant en douceur le tissu, Christelle prit le temps de détailler le gobelin qui se penchait. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, sur la lame pure et nette de l'épée de Griffondor.

Il tendit lentement la main mais avant qu'il n'est le temps d'y poser ses doigts longs, elle avait retiré l'artefact de sa vue et dit : « Nous pouvons toujours trouver un arrangement ? Vous ne pensez pas ? ».

Le petit homme déglutit difficilement, il semblait être en train de se remettre les idées en place.

Caressant son menton de ses longs ongles, les yeux plissés par sa réflexion, il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à dire : « Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement, donnez-moi l'épée !

\- Je ne crois pas, non… souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Je vous la donnerai lorsque nous serons dans le coffre et en possession de l'objet que nous souhaitons. Est-ce bien claire ?

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse… Sortez d'ici… Je n'y arrive pas avec ça devant les yeux ! » cracha-t-il les yeux toujours posés sur la magnifique épée de Griffondor.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Christelle rabattit le tissu et se redressa pour quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir elle poussa un soupir désespéré tout en caressant le pommeau élégamment décoré de l'arme.

Se remettant en marche, elle descendit lentement les petites marches des escaliers, et se rendit jusqu'au salon où Harry, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Esquissant un sourire vainqueur elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil libre et posa en douceur l'épée sur la table basse.

« Nous allons y arriver. Il dira oui. Mais il nous reste encore une question, comment est-on censé s'introduire là-bas ? Sans polynectar pour prendre la forme de bellatrix nous nous ferons voir !

\- Je peux vous aider. » lança une voix derrière eux.

Bill se tenait accoudé à la porte de la petite pièce. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et se rapprocha du groupe en les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

« Et bien ? Quelles étranges têtes me faites-vous là ? s'étonna-t-il en esquissant un sourire qui souleva ses lèvres abîmées.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda son frère incrédule. Mais Bill ? Tu te rends compte de la difficulté ? De tout ce que ça induit ?

\- Et toi Ron ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à qui tu parles ? Je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide. Je peux vous offrir mon aide, un point c'est tout ! dit-il.

\- En quoi ton aide pourrait nous faire rentrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix, lança Christelle.

\- L'un des coffres très anciens de la famille Weasley se trouve dans la même partie que le coffre de Bellatrix, dit-il.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ron les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je sais de nombreuses choses, je travaille pour eux ! Et je me suis dit que certaines informations pourraient être utiles à l'ordre des phénix. Quoi ? On dirait que vous avez oublié que j'œuvrai aussi pour le côté du bien, ria-t-il à gorge déployée.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, souffla son cadet, c'est juste que c'est dangereux, je ne pensais pas que tu prenais de tels risques !

\- Parle pour toi, Ron. Mais même si je parviens à vous faire aller jusqu'au coffre, nous aurons besoin d'un gobelin. Pour qu'il nous ouvre la porte ! Je ne suis pas encore capable de déjouer leur sortilège, à mon grand damne. Et vous êtes recherchés vous ne pourrez pas m'accompagner avec cette apparence… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants et un sourire insolent se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tous s'étaient regroupés dans la salle à manger, la grande table de bois avait été poussé vers le mur, et les chaises étaient occupées par les spectateurs qui regardaient avec le sourire les trois jeunes s'activer.

Les préparatifs terminés, Christelle tourna trois fois sur elle-même, fixant toujours surprise sa nouvelle apparence, enfin. Sa modification magique d'apparence.

Contrairement à Hermione, elle n'avait pas eu à prendre de polynectard, la griffondor s'était contentée de lui lancer quelques sorts. Christelle s'était retrouvée plus petite qu'elle ne l'était, ses joues avaient légèrement gonflés, un nez rebiqué, ses yeux bruns avaient pris une teinte bleue et ses cheveux semblaient presque plus blancs que blond.

Sa camarade elle avait pris l'apparence de Fleur et s'agitait devant la glace. Toutes deux, côtes à côtes semblaient être de véritables sœurs. Même si le visage, bien qu'harmonieux de Christelle, n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté de descendante de vélane de la française.

Christelle avait revêtu une robe blanche aux manches longues et au col haut par-dessus laquelle elle avait accroché une épaisse cape de sorcier en velours bleuté. Hermione, elle, avait choisi l'une des chemises de Fleur, et une jupe mis-longue fendue sur le côté, qui lui permettrait si besoin de courir, et tout comme Christelle avait enfilé une cape mais de couleurs plus sombre, presque noire.

Ron était devenue brun, sa pilosité avait légèrement augmenté, et le bas de son menton était mangé par une barbe broussailleuse taillée soigneusement sur le haut des joues. Avec les habits de dandy qu'il avait emprunté à son frère il n'avait plus rien de lui-même.

« Comme tu es beau Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en se rapprochant de lui pour remontant le haut de sa chemise noire. Mais je n'aime pas du tout la barbe ! »

À travers l'épaisse couverture de poils, la peau blanche du jeune homme prit une teinte rosée et ses oreilles rougirent furieusement alors qu'il baissa la tête pour murmurer un petit « Merci » hésitant et rempli de timidité. Hermione s'écarta de lui, gênée à son tour, ne s'étant pas rendue compte de ses propres paroles, et alors qu'elle se balançait sur ses jambes, les mains serrées dans son dos.

Faisant mine de passer complètement à autre chose, elle se rapprocha de Christelle et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, elle demanda à Harry : « Alors comment est-ce que tu nous trouves ? »

Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, se fut Fleur qui intervint la première en s'installant à côté des deux jeunes filles : « _Incroyable_, j'ai _une sœur jumelle et une nouvelle cadette ! _

\- _Oui, la magie est vraiment incroyable_ ! rit Christelle en observant leurs reflets à toutes les trois dans le miroir, _et je me sens très à l'aise ! _»

Les discussions autour d'elles s'étaient tues. Surprise Hermione demanda : « Tu parles français ?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle aussi étonnée que les autres.

\- Vous avez tant de choses à nous raconter sur notre nouvelle camarade... » souffla Luna de son air rêveur alors qu'elle posa son visage contre sa paume.

Bill apparut vêtu d'un costume de ville étrange. Une longue veste en queue de pie de velours violet foncé, accompagné d'un pantalon de cuir noir plongés dans ses bottes écailleuses vernies. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés en une queue de cheveux lâche, laissaient entrevoir sa boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent.

Fleur se rapprocha de lui, caressa doucement son visage défiguré et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres fendues de cicatrices. Elle s'écarta lentement et dit : « Faites bien attention à vous. D'accord !

\- Promis, je rentrerai entier cette fois ! » murmura-t-il en remontant le menton de son épouse pour l'embrasser tendrement.


	51. Demoiselle d'un autre monde !

**Bon lecture ! **

**Lovlieka :** _Et oui on va revoir Bill ! Pas pour longtemps mais je l'aime quand même (j'aime les roux). Pour ce qui est de tes prédictions, je suis contente que malgré tout tu sois prête à continuer de me lire :P Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, que l'on lise les fanfictions ou qu'on les écrive on est surtout pour pour faire revivre les personnages que l'on aime ! _

_Nouveau titre de la fanfiction "la ferme des animaux" et tout le monde se trimbale avec les oreilles et les queues à l'air (pas toutes les queues, hein?) Attention, humour douteux !_

_Je suis très contente que l'écriture te plaise, personnellement je trouve ça trop simple x) mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux alors bon :P je me contente de ça. Si l'histoire et l'écriture te plaisent alors je suis comblée ! _

_Je suis rassurée que tu sois du Québec, j'avais peur que tu n'ai des horaires très étranges de lectures (entre minuit et six heures du matin) ! Pour ton problème je n'imagine pas vivre sans végétaux, surtout les fruits ! C'est un tel bonheur ! Bon du coup, je te souhaite aujourd'hui de manger tout plein de carottes (c'est bon et ça donne un joli teint), et de pouvoir les digérer ! Courage :P_

_Pour le reste de ta review je dois d'abord sécher mes larmes pour écrire. Voilà c'est fait. C'est vraiment adorable, je suis contente que tu considères que je me donne du mal :), après personnellement, quand j'ai des retours comme les tiens ou je vois que tu lis que tu te poses des questions, ça me fait tellement plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus ! J'adore répondre aux commentaires, j'adore les questions que je lis, j'adore les idées que vous pouvez avoir ! Et j'adore tes commentaires où mon mail m'indique "commentaire trop long, pour lire la suite allez sur le site" xD J'adore :P_

_Bref, merci à toi ma Lovlieka :) Prends soin de toi et à demain ! :)_

* * *

Je fixais depuis plusieurs minutes la gargouille de pierre qui me barrait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. J'hésitais, que pouvais-je faire ? Le prévenir ? Mais que pourrait-il faire ? S'opposerait-il à Moniqua ? Peut-être le pourrait-il mais finalement il perdrait toute la confiance, aussi faible soit-elle, que le professeur ex-aurore possédait à son égard.

Il y avait peut-être toujours une solution, je possédais toujours le livre de traduction. Il ne me manquait que le livre rouge… Mais comme l'avait dit Regulus, rien ne nous disait qu'il s'agissait du bon livre, de plus j'imaginai bien Shielderhood ayant placé des pièges aux alentours de la réserve. Peut-être qu'à la manière des rayons x, si on franchissait la porte, une cage nous tomberait dessus ?

Étouffant un rire, je m'écartai de la statue. Le directeur aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, mais au final ça lui rapporterait trop d'ennuis…

Dès que je me rapprochais de mon but, je me retrouvais bloquée. Peut-être que finalement je ne devais pas trouver ce sort, peut-être que la destinée était contre ça ? Pff… Et voilà que je devenais Fataliste… La destinée, c'était pour les idiots…

Rebroussant chemin, les mains fourrées dans les grandes poches de ma cape de sorcier. Un silhouette se dessina dans le fond du couloir. Pourquoi semblait-elle si pressée ?

Sa cape sombre aux couleurs des verts et argent, se soulevait au rythme de ses pas rapides. Regulus avait planté ses yeux dans les miens dès qu'il m'avait aperçue et il ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, il se contenta de me prendre le bras et de me tirer dans sa direction.

Trop surprise pour contester, je le suivis dans les escaliers.

La montée me parue interminable dans l'un de ses petits escaliers secondaires en colimaçon, mais finalement nous atteignirent une immense salle, ouverte sur l'extérieur.

Tout en pierre, sans la moindre tapisserie, la pièce se présentait sous la forme d'une grande coupole ouverte sur le monde extérieur par des arches fines taillées soigneusement avec de multiple dessin d'étoiles, de soleil, nuages et autres bricoles.

Au centre s'élevait un immense système solaire de métal pâle qui semblait être s'activé par les courants d'airs qui poussaient sur les petites rames prévues à cet effet. Ainsi chaque planète s'avançait lentement sur leurs longues trajectoires, tandis qu'elles tournoyaient à des vitesses variées sur elles-mêmes.

« Wahou » ne pus-je que dire.

Mon camarade, bien trop occupé à faire les cents pas, ne s'était pas attardé à admirer les lieux.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici ! dit-il finalement en s'arrêtant brutalement.

\- Oui en effet. C'est ma première année à Poudlard, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, raillai-je.

\- Non, je veux dire. Ce sort que tu veux trouver c'est parce que quelqu'un l'a utilisé sur toi ! Tu n'es vraiment pas d'ici ! Tu viens d'un autre monde ! »

Il m'avait saisi les épaules pour plonger son regard aussi pur que celui de son frère dans le mien. Il pétillait, son visage se fendit dans un immense sourire alors qu'il me lâchait, reprenant sa marche en cercle.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte plus tôt. J'étais tellement persuadé que tu étais comme moi ! Simplement à la recherche de nouveaux paris, de nouvelles recherches ! Mais c'était tellement fou ! Comment pouvais-je y croire !

\- Heu…

\- C'est incroyable ! C'est pour ça que ce sort te tient tant à cœur ! Tu veux retourner chez toi ! Comment est ton monde ? Y a-t-il des humains qui volent sans balais ? D'autres systèmes peut-être ? Avez-vous plusieurs soleils ? Plusieurs lunes ? Ou peut-être pas ? Comment peux-tu parler notre langue ? Ton nom est véritablement Anne ? Y a-t-il des gens puissants dans ton monde ?! »

Il s'arrêta de parler, toujours souriant, les yeux brillants d'imagination, reprenant son souffle, attendant sûrement mes réponses. Mais ma voix restait bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si excité, avec ce grand sourire enfantin, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux pétillants, il avait tout d'un enfant devant son premier cadeau.

« Eh bien, s'impatienta-t-il. Raconte-moi !

\- J'ai peur de te décevoir, murmurai-je avec un sourire tendre. C'est loin d'être ce que tu imagines. Très loin d'être ce que tu imagines ! »

Nous nous étions installés un peu à l'écart des courants d'air, Regulus nous avait englobé d'une bulle d'air tiède mais malgré tout nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir à parler fort, nous nous contentions de murmurer. Je lui expliquai, en détail, tout ce que je pouvais dire. Tout ce que mon cœur était libre de dire et comme je l'avais prévu, ses yeux perdirent leurs éclats, son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

Alors qu'il remontait ses épaules pour réchauffer son cou nu, il murmura : « Un livre, hein ?

\- Oui. Du moins dans mon monde. Vous tous, vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, soufflai-je.

\- Est-ce que tu connais la suite ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? » m'implora-t-il.

Ce qu'il va se passer ? Avec Voldemort ? Avec lui ? Ou l'avenir simplement ? La défaite du Lord des ténèbres ?

« Je la connais. Tu veux sa…

\- Bon sang, grogna-t-il en me coupant, secouant la tête comme s'il était pris de folie. Surtout ! Ne me dis rien ! Rien du tout ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

Il s'était redressé, brisant le sort, laissant alors l'air glacée d'hivers me chatouiller le visage. Son regard suppliant se posa sur moi, les sourcils levés vers le haut il murmura d'une voix enraillée : « Toutes les histoires que mon frère t'a dit à mon propos ne sont pas fausses…

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je serais un serviteur de Tu-sais-qui ! Je ne dois rien savoir du futur. Qu'importe qu'il soit ou non favorable.

\- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas le devenir ! dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Rien ne t'oblige à le suivre ! Tu ne partages pas les mêmes idéaux !

\- Les mêmes idéaux ? Si ! Bien sûr que si !

\- Alors pourquoi, alors que tu as appris que j'étais cracmoll, pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté avec moi ?

\- Mais avec toi ce n'est pas la même chose ! » révéla-t-il en passant sa main d'un geste nerveux dans sa tignasse brune.

Il détourna le regard, comme gêné, et timide. Deux expressions que je ne lui connaissais pas et que je pensais absentes de ses aptitudes.

« Tu penses peut-être qu'un sang-pur ferait un meilleur sorcier, murmurai-je en lui prenant la main, tu penses peut-être ça mais les méthodes utilisées par Voldemort, cette éradication qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'aimes pas ça. Je le sais !

\- Tu le sais, répéta-t-il gravement. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je vais devenir ? »

Il était plus que désespéré, sa main serrait à présent la mienne. Il répéta : « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que je vais devenir ? Je veux savoir ! J'ai si peur de ce que je vais devenir, non ne me le dit pas, ça compromettrait le futur... Si en fait, s'il te plaît dis-moi…

\- Tu seras un sorcier incroyable ! » mentis-je avec un grand sourire.

Peut-être que ce mensonge n'était pas si gros ? Après tout c'était en partie vrai : il avait eu le courage de défier Voldemort, il avait protégé son elfe de maison, le seul mensonge était qu'il en était mort !

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas si important ?

Parce que j'étais là ! Parce que je l'aiderais et qu'il ne mourrait pas dans cette grotte !

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il me coupant dans mes pensées pour m'emmener dans d'autres.

\- Je… »

Je voulais rester, je voulais rester avec lui. Passer des heures à la bibliothèque mais je voulais rentrer chez moi, revoir mes parents, serrer ma mère dans mes bras, les rassurer, rire avec mon frère.

« Je veux trouver mon amie, répondis-je. Je veux savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est en sécurité. Après… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je voudrais faire… »

Ce monde était intéressant, mes parents me manquaient beaucoup, mais me sentais-je prête à abandonner les maraudeurs ? Regulus ?

« De toute manière nous sommes loin d'avoir trouvé mon sort, la question se posera plus tard, riai-je en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant je suis ici ! Et je te signale que nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler, comment est-ce que je suis censée faire pour la soirée ?

\- Ho… j'avais oublié, avoua-t-il alors que l'inquiétude s'évaporait de son visage. Et bien ? Allons-y, j'ai des tonnes de chose à t'apprendre, Demoiselle d'un autre monde !».


	52. Prochaine étape : poudlard!

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D Merci à Salomé pour sa correction.**

**Lovlieka :** _Tu ne te poserais vraiment pas de question ? Tu abandonnerais tes parents et ta famille comme ça ? Pour rester dans un monde qui va être en guerre ? xD Je sais pas personnellement je ne me sentirais pas aussi confiante, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'Anne est hésitante x). Juste pour l'histoire de guerre, de tous les gens qui vont mourir, je préférais rentrer chez moi et être loin de tout ça, mais après les regrets doivent être énormes ! Et il faut être franchement lâche (et oui je suis lâche ! Je l'admets et alors ? :P). Mais c'est vrai que leur monde est tout de même plus intéressant que le notre ! Encore merci pour ton super loooong commentaire :P.  
_

**Letilableue :** _Hey coucou :) merci pour ton commentaire :P. Oui en effet, on voit mal Regulus aller avec les mangemorts ! Mais personnellement j'ai ma petite idée (heureusement peut-être ?). Oui Regulus se rapproche d'Anne, et donc Anne se rapproche des familles de sang-purs ^^ Tu as bien vu d'où viendrait la photo de narcissa :D Je suis impressionnée ! ^^_

* * *

Christelle ne put retenir son ébahissement quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande banque. D'une taille plus imposante que tous les autres bâtiments de la rue, elle était composée d'une façade de pierres blanches et d'une grande porte vitrée, encadrée par deux épaisses colonnes grecques faites de marbre. Le bâtiment reluisant détonnait avec l'étrange atmosphère de détresse qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tous autres établissements avaient fermés, des gens étaient blottis dans les caniveaux, se tenant chaud les uns les autres en cet accablant mois de janvier. L'épouvante se lisait dans leurs yeux comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir si le groupe qui marchait si fièrement dans ses rues désertes était un autre groupe de Rafleurs.

L'inquiétude monta dans chacun des membres du groupe lorsqu'ils atteignirent le porche de la banque. Hermione s'était légèrement baissée, tenant la main de Christelle fermement pour se rassurer, l'autre plongée dans celle de Ron qui observait les alentours avec la même angoisse. Derrière eux, Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité était tellement occupé à maintenir la position du gobelin installé sur ses épaules, qu'il ne ressentait pour l'instant pas la moindre anxiété, et puis… Il avait confiance en ce plan.

Bill ouvrit la porte, et les invita du regard à entrer. Sur leur passage, des créatures se penchaient, les regardant s'avancer, d'autres se fichaient pas mal qu'ils soient là, continuant leur activité fort intéressante de comptabilité.

Le hall était lui aussi entièrement constitué de marbre. Les bureaux des gobelins courraient le long des murs, de manière à laisser un large passage aux visiteurs jusqu'à Bogrod à l'autre bout de la salle, un des gobelins qui s'occupaient de mener les clients jusqu'à leur coffre.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant le grand bureau, Bogrod se pencher au-dessus de celui-ci pour les observer et demanda de sa voix grinçante : « Weasley, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis venu pour vérifier quelque chose dans l'un des coffres de famille, répondit Bill.

\- Étonnant… Ils sont pourtant tous vide, souffla le banquier avec une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

\- Et bien ? Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous donner mes raisons, répliqua Bill en forçant sa voix.

\- Famille Weasley... Vous êtes bien courageux de vous présenter comme ça, alors que le message vient tout juste de passer.

\- Le message ? répéta-t-il, soucieux, en glissant sa main dans sa poche où il serrait sa baguette.

\- Votre famille est recherchée, toute votre famille, Weasley. Je pourrais très bien prévenir le ministère si je le souhaitais, souffla le gobelin en lançant un regard vers la porte. »

Christelle se tourna doucement pour regarder ce qui avait capté l'attention du gobelin derrière elle. Attrapant rapidement la main de Bill, elle lui indiqua de se retourner aussi. Ils se glacèrent en détaillant le personnage que fixait Bogrod.

L'homme était grand et maladivement fin. Ses cheveux grisonnant formaient une auréole lugubre autour de son visage maigre orné d'un nez long et proéminent. Il esquissa un sourire malsain tandis qu'il dégageait les pans de sa cape noire, permettant de dévoiler sa baguette. Il était prêt à attaquer. Bill sorti son arme et fut plus rapide. Un sort fusa dans la direction du Mangemort qui tomba en arrière, évanoui, avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Merde » souffla l'homme défiguré en observant les gobelins qui s'agitèrent. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il attrapa Bogrod sous son bras, repoussant les autres gobelins de quelques sorts, aidé d'Hermione et Ron qui agissaient par instinct.

Ils se jetèrent sur l'un des wagonnets. Et Gripsec jaillit de sous la cape d'invisibilité pour prendre les commandes de l'appareil qui se mit en marche, les éloignant rapidement de la salle qui s'agitait.

Hermione et Ron s'était installés à l'arrière, regardant derrière eux, lançant des sorts à l'aveugle, espérant avoir posé des pièges qui leurs accorderaient quelques minutes de répit.

« Espèce d'inconscient… souffla Gripsec alors qu'il continuait de manœuvrer.

\- Moi ? demanda Bill avec un sourire ironique. En effet, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que notre famille avait des ennuis. Une fois tout ça terminé, il faut absolument que j'aille voir si tout le monde va bien au Terrier… »

« Attention ! » hurla Christelle alors qu'une immense cascade se rapprochait.

Prise de court, elle retint sa respiration et s'empêcha de hurler lorsque l'eau glacée la recouvrit entièrement et brutalement, l'écrasant brusquement de tout son poids.  
Le wagonnet sortit hors des rails sous la puissance de l'eau, et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'un virage en tête d'épingle il bascula en avant, les laissant filer dans le vide.

Hermione, toujours sa baguette en main hurla des mots qui n'atteignirent pas les oreilles bouchées de la Moldue mais la chute ralentie et ils touchèrent le sol en douceur.

Essoufflés, ils se relevèrent. Bill se tourna vers Hermione en essorant ses longs cheveux roux et souffla : « Wow, joli sort de Coussinage, Hermione !

\- Merci » hoqueta-t-elle en frissonnant, observant avec désespoir qu'elle avait reprit son apparence initiale.

Des voix résonnaient à l'autre bout du tunnel. Et le gobelin Bogrod bien que sonné par la chute se préparait à s'échapper, mais Bill l'attrapa, et un sortilège plus tard il était ligoté sous son bras.

Gripsec grogna : « Bien joué ! Félicitation ! Merveilleux ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du parler avec des porteurs de baguettes, vous n'êtes que des idiots sans aucune intelligence, des êtres inférieurs et débiles !

\- Où doit-on aller ? demanda simplement Bill avec un petit sourire.

\- Ils ont activé les sécurités, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher… » grinça-t-il en leur indiquant le chemin.

Il faisait sombre et les quelques lumières présentes dans les tunnels rocheux n'éclairaient que partiellement les lieux. Le groupe avança le plus rapidement que leur permettaient leurs vêtements alourdis et rendus collants par l'eau de la cascade. Chacun de leurs pas produisait d'étranges « _spouitch_ » humides.

Christelle se débattait silencieusement contre sa robe blanche à présent trop petit pour elle et qui lui coupait le souffle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper lorsque le petit tunnel qu'ils suivaient déboucha sur une immense salle où reposait une imposante créature.

Bogrod ricanait intérieurement, ce groupe se ferait tuer par le dragon avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit ! S'en était fini d'eux !

« Harry, l'épée, utilise la pour faire du bruit, nous allons essayer de rester près de toi. Le dragon a peur des bruits de lame » se souvint Christelle en grelottant.

Alors qu'il écartait la lame de sa couverture de tissu, Bogrod écarquilla les yeux devant l'incroyable beauté de la lame. Il reconnu l'ouvrage des artisans de son peuple, mais il ignorait comment des enfants pouvaient être en possession d'un bien aussi précieux.

Glissant la lame par terre, faisant tout le bruit qu'il pouvait, Harry passa devant le dragon. L'animal gronda, un vrombissement fit trembler toute la pièce et résonna sur les parois caverneuses pendant plusieurs secondes. Se redressant sur ses quatre pattes, le dragon semblait chercher à s'éloigner du bruit inquiétant, il se glissa un peu plus loin dans la grotte, libérant l'une des quatre portes de coffres qu'il gardait.

« Maintenant, prenez la main de Bogrod ! Sur la serrure ! » ordonna Gripsec alors que Bill se débattait avec l'employé de Gringotts qui voulait se soustraire à son étreinte. Finalement sa longue main squelettique se plaqua sur la porte et dans un bruit de bouillonnement étrange celle-ci se liquéfia sous les regards surpris des membres du groupe.

Les bruits derrières eux se firent plus nombreux.  
Christelle les poussa dans le coffre en s'exclamant : « La porte va se refermer, allons-y ! »

Comme prévu ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus total. Ron retint une exclamation alors qu'Hermione déjà prête, lançait un Lumos pour éclairer la pièce. Elle était remplie d'or et d'argent, les objets précieux étaient entassés sur les étagères et les armoires qui longeaient les murs, tandis qu'une montagne de Gallions s'amoncelait au centre du coffre. Une table portant des vasques remplies de pierres et de bijoux trônait contre le mur du fond.

Christelle avait souvent imaginé cette pièce, mais elle était bien plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« Ne touchez à rien, conseilla la Moldue. Il y a un sort sur les objets, ils vous brûlent et se dupliquent…

\- Des maléfices de Gemino et de Flagrance, analysa Bill avec un petit sourire en coin, eh bien heureusement que je suis venue avec vous ! Que feriez-vous sans un formidable briseur de sort ? »

Agitant sa baguette, murmurant d'étranges sorts qu'il lançait dans les alentours de la pièce, Christelle prit délicatement l'un des objets. Il ne la brûla pas et ne se multiplia pas.

« Les sorts sont puissants, souffla Bill avec une grimace. Les supprimer me prendrait trop de temps, je vais donc les tenir éloigner, le temps que vous trouviez ce que vous cherchez.

\- Il faut chercher une coupe, la coupe de Poufsouffle, elle est en or avec un blaireau dessus ! » expliqua Christelle alors qu'elle faisait déjà le tour de la pièce.

Bogrod s'agitait, grondait, et Bill avait du mal à tenir les sorts à l'écart en plus de maintenir ce gobelin enragé ! Son frère s'en chargea pour lui. Enserrant de ses bras le petit homme qui s'agitait toujours autant, Ron se débattait avec Bogrod.

« Pour sortir ? hoqueta Ron, après avoir reçu un coup de pied bien placé de la part du gobelin.

\- On appelle Charlie ? proposa Bill avec un sourire.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené toute la famille, railla le jeune homme. Mais pas besoin de Charlie, Maman aurait suffi à effrayer le dragon… ».

Hermione et Harry s'autorisèrent un petit rire malgré que la concentration soit de rigueur. Les minutes passaient et ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à trouver la coupe. Bill faiblissait, son visage était livide et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient à ses tempes. Et si jamais ils n'y arrivaient pas ? S'ils ne trouvaient pas la coupe ?

« Là ! »

Christelle était montée sur l'une des tables, ses pieds étaient judicieusement placés entre un imposant vase d'argent, et un grand chandelier, elle pointa du bout du doigt, le coin gauche d'une des grandes armoires où se tenait une toute petite coupe, en or, où se dessinait un petit blaireau les pattes en l'air.

Malgré son appui elle était trop basse pour l'atteindre. Se souvenant de ses douloureux cours de danse, elle se pencha plus en avant, se colla contre l'armoire, monta sur la pointe des pieds, tendit les jambes au maximum, son majeur chatouilla la hanse de la coupe mais elle fut obligé de reprendre son souffle.

« Vite » conseilla Bill qui avait posé un genou à terre, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le centre de la salle.

Harry se rapprocha, se plaça sous Christelle, l'encadra de ses bras et la souleva des quelques centimètres qui lui manquait. Son doigt se glissa dans la boucle de métal et la coupe vint se lover dans sa paume. Le brun la reposa sur le sol, son visage illuminé d'un grand sourire.

Mais leur bonheur ne dura pas. Les bruits venant de l'extérieur étaient à présent proche, une horde de gobelins devait se trouver juste derrière la prote.

« Nous devons sortir ! s'exclama Christelle en tenant fermement la coupe entre ses doigts.

\- Vous êtes pris au piège ! s'exclama fou de joie Bogrod.

\- L'épée ! ordonna Gripsec, donnez-moi l'épée ! »

Harry hésita.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans le même bruissement d'eau que toute à l'heure, les gobelins n'étaient pas loin ! Le gobelin se rapprocha de l'épée et voulu la prendre mais Christelle s'en empara et se jeta hors de la salle sous le regard surpris de ses coéquipiers.

« Hermione, Harry, Ron ! Attaquez les Gobelins, couvrez-nous ! Bill, suis-moi, j'ai besoin d'aide ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant à toute allure en direction de l'énorme reptile.

Le trio sortit de la salle, formant une barrière entre Christelle et les gobelins. Les éclairs rouges fusaient de toutes parts, couchant quelques gobelins, faisant reculer les autres.

Avec Bill à présent à ses côtés, Christelle lui montra les chaînes épaisses qui retenaient l'animal : « Il est notre seul recourt !

\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, souffla Harry, alors que sous l'effet d'un sort de Bill les grandes menottes de métal tombaient à terre.

\- Je sais, je le tiens de toi ! » rit Christelle alors qu'elle grimpait sur la patte de l'animal qu'elle escalada pour rejoindre son dos. Ses écailles lisses étaient dangereuses, en allant contre elle, la jeune fille se fit plusieurs entailles nettes et profondes sur les mains et les bras. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Bill la suivirent. Tous en selle, Christelle parvint à entendre les hurlements de Gripsec : « Espèce de sale menteur de porteur de baguette ! ».

Se cramponnant comme elle le pouvait, elle retint un hurlement lorsque le dragon se mit à bouger. Sous ses écailles d'aciers, les muscles de l'animal se mirent en action alors qu'il déployait ses immenses ailes. Elles se tendirent haut dans le ciel puis s'abaissèrent brutalement. Leur puissance entraîna un tourbillon d'air qui renversa les gobelins qui s'étaient dirigés vers les pattes de la créature.

Un second battement d'ailes souleva l'énorme masse écailleuse. Hermione et Christelle hurlèrent lorsque l'animal quitta le sol pour de bon. Sa large gueule s'ouvrit dans un grondement terrifiant, des flammes brûlantes balayèrent tout autour de lui.

La surface de la grotte s'effrita, puis à coups de griffes et de dents un éboulement parvint à dégager un passage. Mais ses pattes et ses ailes qui lui permettaient de s'accrocher aux roches glissaient, et malgré ses tentatives le dragon ne parviendrait pas à se frayer un chemin avant de retomber au sol.

« Il n'y arrivera jamais seul ! » hurla Ron.

Hermione sous son appel, chercha à tâtons son arme et la leva devant elle.

« Defodio ! »

A son tour Ron incanta le sort de Terrassement et peu à peu, à force de patience, le passage s'élargit et le dragon se faufila, brûlant toujours le passage devant lui.  
Dans l'espace restreint où ils se trouvaient la chaleur des flammes devenait de plus en plus désagréable. Christelle sentait ses paumes moites glisser sur les écailles polies de l'animal. Tremblotante, elle tentait de retrouver ses positions, coinçant ses pieds entre deux muscles saillants.

Bill s'était avancé comme il le pouvait vers elle, l'aidant à se retenir il lança un sort et la chaleur se fit moins forte.

Alors qu'elle allait le remercier, elle retint un hurlement lorsque la bestiole s'extirpa de sa prison pour se rendre au bout milieu du hall de marbre sous le cri des gobelins. Fonçant droit devant lui, l'animal brisa l'entrée et étira ses immenses ailes pour rejoindre les cieux.

Virevoltant malhabilement au-dessus du chemin de traverse, pour le malheur de ses passagers clandestins, le dragon finit par trouver une trajectoire plane lorsqu'il s'éloigna encore de Londres.

_Lorsque l'on trouve un appui, le vol à dos de dragon ne s'avère pas trop désagréable finalement_, pensa Christelle avec un grand sourire observant la magnifique mer de nuage sur lequel se dessinait l'ombre du reptile.

Comment aurait-elle pu croire, il y a quelques mois, qu'elle serait là, en train de voler au beau milieu de l'Angleterre, sur le dos d'un dragon aveugle ?

Si la douleur de ses plaies n'avaient pas été là, elle se serait cru au beau milieu d'un rêve. Bill qui était près d'elle s'exclama : « Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde !

\- Hé ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous ne serions pas en train de perdre de l'altitude ? »

Les nuages étaient repassés au-dessus de leurs têtes et le dragon était en train de se rapprocher peu à peu d'un grand lac.

« Vous voulez rester plus longtemps ? cria Christelle. Moi non, c'est le moment où jamais !

\- Quand il est suffisamment près, on saute ! » beugla Ron.

A présent la surface brillante reflétait l'énorme dragon. Il perdit encore un peu d'altitude, baissant son long cou pour plonger le bas de sa gueule dans le lac pour s'y abreuver.

« Maintenant ! » gronda Bill qui avait lâché les écailles et se laissait glisser le long du flanc écailleux pour plonger de l'eau glacée.

Lorsque Christelle rencontra l'eau, son souffle fut coupé et pendant une seconde elle se crue incapable de regagner la surface. L'épée était lourde et semblait être en train de la tirer vers le fond. Ron, arrivé près d'elle, l'aida malgré ses propres tremblements. Transis de froid le groupe se rapprocha du bord, Bill retira ses affaires et malgré ses lèvres bleus et son corps dégoulinant d'eau il bougeait activement.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, il était entièrement séché, à peine gêné de se retrouver aussi peu vêtu. Il aida tout le monde à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés et les réchauffa avec quelques sorts.

« Et bien… chuchota Hermione les lèvres toujours tremblantes en tendant un pull sec à Christelle puis elle laissa son regard tomber sur l'artefact de Gryffondor que la Moldue tenait toujours. Je pense que tu peux lâcher ça.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! hoqueta Christelle en montrant ses doigts serrés autour du pommeau de l'épée.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas donné à Gripsec ? Ce n'était pas le deal ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Normalement il aurait dû avoir l'épée en main après nous avoir aidés, puis nous aurait simplement abandonné à notre sort. Alors j'ai considéré que comme j'étais en sa possession je n'allais pas la lui donner.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée… souffla Bill en rajustant le pull trop petit qui lui avait confié Hermione.

\- Je la lui rendrais, plus tard, dit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

\- Où devons-nous aller ? demanda Hermione. »

Mais avant que Christelle n'ait le temps de répondre, Harry s'était effondré par terre, tenant sa cicatrice, alors que ses yeux semblaient voir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne voyait.

« Harry ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en le soutenant comme elle le pouvait.

\- Voldemort a dû apprendre notre intrusion à Gringotts, comprit Christelle en se mâchouillant les lèvres. Nous devons aller à la Tête du Sanglier ! »

Bill regardait soucieux Harry se débattre contre ses pensées. Accroupis au près de lui, les lèvres tordus dans une moue inquiète, il finit par lever les yeux vers Hermione.

« Tout ira bien pour lui ?

\- Les intrusions se font de plus en plus souvent, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire... Il faut la laisser passer.

\- Bill ? S'enquit Ron en s'agitant sur ses deux jambes.

\- Oui, je sais, lança son frère en se redressant avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de continuer. Je dois rentrer. Il faut absolument que je prévienne tout le monde... »

Christelle se mordilla les lèvres, en effet... Maintenant qu'il avait été vu à Grigott les Weasleys risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes, et il devait mettre Fleurs et les autres en sécurité. Pourtant il tarda à s'éloigner, agitant les mains, inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer tous seuls ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! S'exclama-t-il énervé contre lui-même.

\- Ta famille a plus besoin de toi que nous, souffla Hermione qui rabattait les cheveux humides de Harry sur son front ruisselant de sueur et d'eau. Nous pourrons nous débrouiller seuls.

\- Je reviendrais ! Et nous seront prêt ! Pour la bataille ! Gronda Bill en sortant sa baguette.

\- Il vaut mieux. » acquiesça Christelle avec un sourire timide.

Le grand roux poussa un dernier soupir, laissant traîner son regard soucieux sur le groupe, puis d'un mouvement de baguette disparut dans le petit plop habituel du transplanage. L'attention des trois jeunes se reporta sur Harry qui venait de se redresser difficilement.

« Il sait, hoqueta-t-il en tenant son front douloureux.

\- Oui, il sait, mais il ne se doute pas que nous iront à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en fermant ses paupires. Il pense que Rogue le protège.

\- Prochaine étape : Poudlard ! déclara Ron en prenant une profonde respiration. »


	53. Tu es un amour, Regulus, tu le sais ?

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :D  
**

**Dragomionne** :_ hihi ^^ Tu me fais plaisir avec tous ses commentaires ma belle:P Tu m'as fais pleuré, tiens j'en sèche encore les larmes, et je suis contente que tu laisses tes impressions ;) Oui comme tu dis, le retour à Poudlard, Drago sera bientôt de retour ! J'ai hâte:p je vais essayer de faire avancer leur relation, mais je t'assure je ne suis pas douée, je ferais ce que je peux xD Au pire tu me donneras des conseils, non ? Espèce de professionnel de Drarry !_

**Mello76** : _Salutation ! Je suis contente que tu es dévorée mon histoire sans indigestion !:D J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de crainte avec le personnage de Drago, j'ai peur de le rendre un peu trop chamallow ! Et je suis tellement heureuse que tu aimes Allan ! C'est mon petit rien qu'à moi ! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère à bientôt !:)_

**Letilableue** : _OMG ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte x) Je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention, en fait ma Christelle a de petites habitudes et j'n'avais pas d'idée de synonyme pour mordiller, alors je lui ai mis un machouiller ! Mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'un de mes personnages puissent être assimilé à quelqu'un comme Arya x) si on parle bien de la petite Stark:P. Et oui comme tu l'as dis, la fin du dernier chapitre est une catastrophe, en fait j'avais l'impression d'arriver à la fin d'un marathon et je me suis peut-être relâchée x) Ils étaient sortis de la banque, ils étaient vivants, avec l'épée de griffondors et donc pouf... j'ai relâché la pression ! J'ai donc décidé de le changer, je copierais le changement dans le prochaine chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire à bientôt !_

**Lovlieka** : _Oui, si tu n'as pas d'attache à une famille, c'est sûre que la décision de partir de son monde pour aller à un autre peut se faire plus facilement ! Tu peux voir ce départ comme une nouvelle chance, tu as tout à fait raison, mais après tu sais ce que tu quittes et pas forcément ce que tu gagnes...:) Je suis contente que tu aimes Bill:) et les dragons ! (youhou!), et oui j'avoue que j'ai repensé à son métier et je me suis dit : « tiens ! Mais il serait parfait ici ! ». Elle n'a pas rendu l'épée, et ça simplifiera peut-être un peu, mais pas beaucoup, tu verras;). Aller l'orage gronde, j'y vais ! Bisous !_

* * *

Regulus et moi étions installés dans un coin de la bibliothèque, celui le plus éloigné de l'entrée où se trouvait Madame Pince. Nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre, manigançant le plus silencieusement notre coup.

Notre coup ?

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, Regulus en était venu à la conclusion que Monica Shielderhood tentait de trouver absolument tous les livres de magie ancienne. Elle qui l'avait étudié s'inquiétait de sa puissance. Et avec la montée de Voldemort cela n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant.

Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse et le seul moyen de le vérifier était de lui voler son petit carnet. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait recensé quelques livres intéressants pour nous.

\- Nous devrions nous nous y rendre lorsqu'elle dort, proposa Regulus dans un infime murmure.

\- Et si elle l'utilise comme peluche ? ricanai-je. Non c'est trop risqué.

\- Et quand veux-tu qu'on le fasse ? En plein jour ? Sous le nez de tous les professeurs et des élèves ! Il y a beaucoup de passage à l'étage de son bureau, on n'aura pas un moment pour s'y glisser !

\- Il faudrait que l'on soit plus nombreux… soufflai-je en caressant l'arrête de mon nez du bout des doigts. Je pense que je sais à qui on pourrait demander !

\- Ho non ! gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Pas eux !

\- Ho si ! Eux !

James croisa les bras, se pencha encore plus en arrière de sa chaise bancale, et prit l'air le plus hautain possible. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche plissée tandis qu'il se mordillait la joue en me regardant de haut.

\- Tu aurais donc besoin de nos merveilleux talents ? dit-il tout en se balançant sur sa chaise à l'équilibre incertain.

\- Vos merveilleux talents, n'allons peut-être pas jusqu'à là ! Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide, affirmai-je.

\- Mais, souffla Peter hésitant alors que sa voix se transformait en un murmure de frustration. Tu voudrais qu'on vole le professeur de DCFM ?

\- Techniquement-je pris une longue pause en fixant le plafond-oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! acquiesçai-je.

\- C'est de la folie ! intervint Remus, désapprobateur.

\- C'est ça qui est bien, railla Sirius.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ce carnet ? demanda mon loulou en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour le sort qui me permettrait de retrouver mon amie, expliquai-je.

\- Et elle ne pourrait pas te donner les renseignements simplement ? grimaça Peter en détournant le regard.

\- Il y a quelques petites tensions entre elle et moi...

\- Et tu voudrais que l'on fasse ça, sans te poser de question ? interrogea Remus.

\- Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que ce carnet est peut-être la seule solution à mon problème et puis... Vous ne trouvez pas ça intéressant ? De s'infiltrer dans le bureau d'un professeur ?

\- Intéressant, en effet, admit James. Mais nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, on fait de vilains coups, on ne vole pas les professeurs !

\- Je vous en supplie, je vous expliquerai plus tard. S'il vous plaît ! suppliai-je en faisant les grands yeux.

Je pouvais comprendre leur inquiétude, et peut-être que finalement ils refuseraient de me venir en aide, c'était leur droit... Je lançais un regard suppliant vers Remus, qui afficha une moue agacée. Ses yeux noisette s'agitèrent et alors qu'il semblait en plein combat intérieur il finit par frapper ses mains à plat sur la table, ramenant tout le monde sur terre. Relevant le regard vers moi, il souffla d'une voix embêtée :

\- Faisons-le !

\- Si la voix sage du groupe est d'accord, je pense que l'on peut tous s'y coller ! s'extasia James en se frottant les mains.

\- Quand pensez-vous pouvoir mettre le plan en action ?

Ma respiration se voulait la plus calme possible. Serrée étroitement contre James qui avait passé ses bras couverts de la cape d'invisibilité au-dessus de moi, nous avancions doucement pour que nos pas ne soulèvent pas le tissu au-dessus de nos pieds.

Le voile transparent de la cape me permis d'apercevoir le professeur Shielderhood qui se baladait dans le couloir, baguette tendue, un _Lumos_ brillant à sa pointe. Aussi droite qu'à son habitude, la femme laissait dériver son regard le long des murs à la recherche d'une quelconque ombre anormale qui pourrait révéler la présence d'ennemi. Ses iris sombres passèrent sur nous sans nous voir et finalement elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau.

Elle agita sa baguette devant le panneau de bois et des cliquetis de serrure se firent entendre. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans son bureau, des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière nous, bruyamment accompagnés de rires. Monica se tourna vers l'origine de ce vacarme, son visage tordu par l'agacement, et elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, les poings serrés, prévenant de sa voix rauque :

\- Dépêchez-vous de retourner dans vos dortoirs !

James m'indiqua d'un geste de menton de me rapprocher de la porte de son bureau. Celle-ci était légèrement entrebâillée et permettait à la lumière timide d'une lune encore incomplète de s'infiltrer dans la pièce sombre où nous nous faufilâmes. Fermant discrètement la porte derrière lui, le brun fit tomber la cape et esquissa un grand sourire vainqueur alors qu'il allumait la salle d'un geste de baguette.

Le bureau était exactement comme nous l'avions laissé la veille avec Regulus ! Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de ranger quoi que ce soit : les piles de livres classés par ordre alphabétique étaient posées aux pieds des grandes bibliothèques et pourtant le petit journal noir brillait par son absence alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver sur le bureau du centre.

\- Putain quel merdier, se permit James en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour observer la petite pièce. Il était visiblement impressionné.

J'avançai doucement entre les piles pour observer le bureau dans les moindres recoins. Le carnet n'était pas là !

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise du bureau, ouvrant tous les tiroirs, soulevant les liasses de papiers qu'il contenait, tâtonnant le bois pour y trouver un quelconque faux-fond. Mais non, toujours rien.

\- Vite, souffla le Gryffondor en portant un regard inquiet sur la porte.

Il avait raison, les minutes passaient et jamais notre troupe ne parviendrait à la retenir plus longtemps. Surtout s'ils voulaient sauver leur peau...

Je me redressai et me rapprochai du fauteuil où elle avait passé la majorité de la retenue la veille. Laissant courir mes doigts sur les accoudoirs je plissais les yeux à la recherche d'un quelconque détail.

Comment l'avait-elle ouvert la dernière fois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de traîner ! me dit James.

Haussant les épaules, sans plus me soucier de ce qu'il disait, je continuai mon observation, caressant chaque rainure du bois. Au niveau de l'intérieur une petite zone me sembla plus épaisse, mon pouce s'appuya dessus et un déclic se fit entendre.

Pas de magie nécessaire !

Devant l'accoudoir, une petite trappe venait de tomber, me permettant d'apercevoir la jolie couverture sombre du carnet et son long fume-cigarette de jade.

\- Je l'ai ! soufflai-je en le glissant dans ma poche.

Alors que je rejoignais James, la poignée tourna lentement. Me recouvrant vite de la cape, il nous blottit contre le mur alors que la lumière de la pièce s'éteignait brutalement dans un léger mouvement de baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Monica fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son dos légèrement courbé, chose des plus étranges alors qu'elle paraissait tout le temps dans une si grande forme. Elle éclaira les lieux, referma derrière elle, et poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Déglutissant difficilement, je regardai James qui semblait encore plus perdu que moi. Allions-nous attendre qu'elle aille se coucher ? Pendant combien de temps devrions-nous rester debout sans faire le moindre bruit ?

Après avoir poussé un énième soupir, elle agita ses doigts sur l'accoudoir et fouilla sa petite cachette pour en ressortir son long bâton de jade sur lequel elle plaça une cigarette.

Ne c'était-elle pas rendue compte de l'absence du carnet ?!

Elle était une Aurore. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle nous trouverait. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? J'allais vraiment aller au Ministère ? Et s'ils se rendaient compte que je n'ai aucun papier, que je ne suis pas du tout celle que je disais être ?

James fouilla silencieusement dans sa poche, en sorti un morceau de miroir brisé et lui murmura quelque chose dans un instant de panique.

L'ex-Aurore esquissa un mouvement et leva brutalement ses yeux sombres vers nous, plantant son regard sur le vide où nous trouvions. Quittant son siège, elle s'avança lentement prenant plusieurs longues inspirations sur sa cigarette.

Se trouvant à présent à moins d'un mètre de nous, elle souffla sa lourde fumée blanche dans notre direction. Le nuage survola la cape, indiquant sans aucun doute notre présence. Son regard se fit perçant mais alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur la cape, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Surprise, elle fit un bon en arrière et s'exclama :

\- Bon sang !

\- Madame ! Remus Lupin est tombée dans les escaliers ! On n'arrive pas à le transporter à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Quoi ? gronda la femme en posant son accessoire de jade sur son bureau. Elle se précipita à la suite du jeune homme. Je m'occupe de lui et ensuite j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous faisiez avec lui ! Les préfets n'ont pas besoin d'accompagnateurs me semble-t-il !

Disparaissant dans le couloir dans un nuage de fumée blanche, seule sa voix résonnait encore, de plus en plus lointaine, indiquant qu'elle avait quitté le couloir.  
Sans attendre une minute de plus, nous nous échappâmes de ce lieu maudis. Pour aller plus vite, James retira la cape et nous nous précipitâmes dans l'escalier secondaire à l'opposé de celui qu'avait pris le professeur.

Courant à toute allure dans les marches, je tenais contre moi le petit carnet. Je retenais mon euphorie montante : nous avions réussi ! Regulus serait sûrement épaté de le savoir ! Il fallait que je le prévienne au plus vite !

Je regardais, désolée, Remus installé dans le lit de l'infirmerie, son pied gauche reposait sur la couverture, recouvert de bandages et d'une pâte grumeleuse brune.

\- Il va te tuer, chantonna James à l'attention de Sirius qui faisait les cents pas.

\- J'étais obligé, je voulais que ça ait l'air véridique !

\- Du coup tu l'as poussé dans les escaliers, concluais-je la mine grave. Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée !

\- James m'a dit que c'était une urgence ! Je ne savais pas comment agir autrement ! Et si elle vous avez chopé ? Je suis sûre qu'elle vous aurait tué par réflexe avant de se rendre compte que vous n'étiez que ses élèves !

\- Et il ça s'est joué au poil de cul près, affirmai-je. Mais ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire de pousser un ami dans les escaliers, tu l'avais prévenu ?

\- Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire.

\- Donc tu as préféré faire ça dans son dos !

\- Je n'allais pas le pousser en face ! On descendait les escaliers, j'étais obligé de me placer derrière lui. Mais il ne m'en voudra pas longtemps, j'en suis sûr !

Moi j'en étais bien moins sûr, de plus le risque était que Remus nous déteste TOUS. Après tout c'était la faute de notre plan bancal… Peut-être accepterait-il d'apprendre que son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain ?

Le sentant s'agiter, je me retournai vers le patient. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et son visage qui était si paisible quelques secondes auparavant se trouva tordu dans une grimace de rage.

\- Espèce de sale… commença-t-il alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coussins, prêt à étriper Sirius.

\- Calme-toi Remus, tu pourrais retomber ! souffla l'autre en levant les mains devant lui comme s'il pouvait se protéger de la colère de son ami.

\- Du calme les enfants, hein ? siffla Pomfresh qui s'était penchée par-dessus son bureau pour nous observer.

Mon loulou se réinstalla sur ses coussins et pointa froidement Sirius du doigt, murmurant : « Lorsque je sors, je te fais la peau !

\- Non, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, dit James. Tu es un pacifiste ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça !

\- Je peux faire une entorse à la règle ! répondit-il.

\- Grâce à toi nous avons pu nous échapper du bureau du professeur, intervins-je espérant le calme. Elle allait nous trouver, je me demande d'ailleurs si elle s'est rendu compte de l'absence de son carnet.

\- Tu l'as donc bien récupéré ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, soufflai-je.

\- Je suis content, tu vas pouvoir essayer de trouver le sort qui retient ton amie ?

\- Oui, je vais d'ailleurs rejoindre Regulus pour que nous mettions les choses en place, ce carnet a beaucoup de chose à nous apprendre.

\- A plus tard ! me dit-il toujours tout sourire alors que je m'éloignais.

Alors que je passai le seuil, les voix résonnaient :

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec elle ! C'est à cause d'elle si tu es ici !

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a poussé dans les escaliers ! contra Remus. Alors que je fermai la porte derrière moi j'aperçu un Sirius au regard inquiet tourné vers moi, ses yeux gris plissés. Presque suspicieux.

Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait ? Le carnet ? Ou que j'aille voir Regulus ?

Je ne voulais pas perdre sa confiance. La dernière fois il ne m'avait pas cru lorsque je lui avais parlé de mes véritables origines, peut-être qu'il me comprendrait, et ne s'inquiéterait plus, s'il savait la vérité ?

Étouffant un soupir, je repris ma route, bien déterminée à rejoindre son frère.

Retrouvant Regulus dans notre petit coin de bibliothèque je lui tendis le livre qu'il prit précieusement entre ses doigts. Tournant les pages rapidement son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Sortons ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de le contredire, il ferma tous les livres, roula son parchemin, fourra le tout dans son sac et m'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur. Je saluai Madame Pince qui ne me répondit que par un coup d'œil suspicieux qui m'indiquait qu'elle avait peut-être déjà été mise au courant par Monica de notre nouvelle interdiction à rester dans la Réserve. Elle devait se demander ce que nous avions fait de mal. Peut-être pensait-elle que nous avions pratiqué de la magie noire ?

Regulus se fit insistant pour que je lui montre la Salle sur Demande. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'apparaîtrait pas devant nous et malgré tous mes arguments nous nous retrouvâmes à faire des allers et retours ridicules devant la grande tapisserie ornée de Trolls du septième étage.

Au bout du septième aller, alors que je lui annonçais le plus calmement possible que tout cela était inutile et que nous ferions mieux de nous trouver un autre en droit, le bruit caractéristique de l'apparition de la porte résonna.

Les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, Regulus se rapprocha et l'ouvrit sans plus tarder. Rentrant dans la salle je fus surprise de voir que nous nous trouvions dans une seconde réserve, identique à la première, dont la fenêtre du fond était plus large et les fauteuils rembourrés.

\- On a du pain sur la planche, c'est ça ? demandai-je.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les chaises sont rembourrées, la salle a prévu qu'on allait garder nos fessiers sur celles-ci pendant des longues heures !

Pour seul réponse, il haussa les épaules et s'installa. Posant le journal devant lui. Alors que je prenais place il m'expliqua :

\- Elle a référencé tous les livres sur la magie ancienne, dans ceux qu'elle a trouvés pour l'instant aucun ne parle de voyage à travers les mondes. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Elle pense qu'il y a des livres qu'elle ne connaît pas encore dans les bibliothèques privées des grandes Familles, les Malefoy et les Black surtout, précisa-t-il en me montrant les pattes des mouches du professeur du bout du doigt.

\- Quelle chance !

\- Les vacances de Noël sont bientôt là, j'irais voir chez moi si je trouve ces livres. Pour les Malefoy c'est l'idéal étant donné que la soirée du 25 se passe chez eux…

\- Dans quelle langue seront-ils ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna les pages à toute allure. Puis plus lentement, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer tout le contenue de l'ouvrage.

\- L'araméen, est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il

\- Ca ressemble au nom d'une langue. Je dirais dans les régions proches de la Turquie par exemple, tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas, que ce n'est pas plutôt de l'arménien ?

\- Non, non. Regarde !

Poussant le livret vers moi, je me penchai là où il m'indiquait.

« _Les recherches mènent toujours vers cette langue. L'araméen serait la langue d'origine des premiers utilisateurs de baguette ? Plusieurs indices confirment cette hypothèse. Avada Kedavra ce sort assassin, en est un dérivé. »._

\- Araméen, en effet, acquiesçai-je. C'est étonnant. Ce sort mortel serait donc de la magie ancienne ?

\- Je ne pense pas, un dérivé oui, mais pas directement.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu nom de nourriture ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en reposant le petit livre.

\- Je ne sais pas… Personnellement ça me fait penser à un plat, peut-être un légume bien cuit… Un araméen sur son lit de crevette, proposai-je l'eau me montant à la bouche.

\- Dois-je te signaler, qu'un araméen est une personne de ce peuple qui parlait l'araméen, et donc… Tu es en train de parler de cannibalisme, je ne suis pas sûre que tu fasses une très bonne cuisinière.

\- Pff… Tu vas voir… J'ouvrirai un restaurant ! lui appris-je avec un sourire.

\- Un restaurant ? répéta-t-il interdit.

\- Oui, il s'appellerait « à la bonne croute ».

\- Tu n'aurais pas faim ? me demanda-t-il

\- Si sûrement.

\- Va manger et arrête de m'embêter avec tes histoires d'alimentation !

\- Arrête ! Ça sonne bien « à la bonne croûte » !

\- Mais qui est-ce qui aurait envie d'aller manger, « à la bonne croûte ». C'est ridicule comme nom ! Bref ! lâcha-t-il en tapant ses deux mains sur la table. J'aimerai étudier ce livre… Donc si tu as vraiment faim, va manger. Je crois que tu me déranges plus qu'autre chose !

\- Tu me raconteras tout ?

\- Oui, s'exaspéra-t-il gentiment en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es un amour Regulus, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui… Je le sais ! soupira-t-il avec un grand sourire.


	54. Je suis là pour vous venir en aide !

**Merci à salomé pour sa correction :D**

**Lovlieka : **_Oui c'est vrai, Remus qui vient de souffrir le martyr mérite bien plus le compliment que Regulus, mais bon :P C'est Regulus ! Il le mérite qd même ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te manque ! :) Bon courage ! et oui les fuseaux horaires c'est vraiment pas pratique ! Bisous ! Et merci du commentaire :P_

**Comme prévu la modification du chapitre de Christelle précédent. **

« _Harry ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en le soutenant comme elle le pouvait._

_\- Voldemort a dû apprendre notre intrusion à Gringotts, comprit Christelle en se mâchouillant les lèvres. Nous devons aller à la Tête du Sanglier ! »_

_Bill regardait soucieux Harry se débattre contre ses pensées. Accroupis au près de lui, les lèvres tordus dans une moue inquiète, il finit par lever les yeux vers Hermione. _

_« Tout ira bien pour lui ? _

_\- Les intrusions se font de plus en plus souvent, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire... Il faut la laisser passer._

_\- Bill ? S'enquit Ron en s'agitant sur ses deux jambes._

_\- Oui, je sais, lança son frère en se redressant avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de continuer. Je dois rentrer. Il faut absolument que je prévienne tout le monde... »_

_Christelle se mordilla les lèvres, en effet... Maintenant qu'il avait été vu à Grigott les Weasleys risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes, et il devait mettre Fleurs et les autres en sécurité. Pourtant il tarda à s'éloigner, agitant les mains, inquiet. _

_« Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer tous seuls ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! S'exclama-t-il énervé contre lui-même. _

_\- Ta famille a plus besoin de toi que nous, souffla Hermione qui rabattait les cheveux humides de Harry sur son front ruisselant de sueur et d'eau. Nous pourrons nous débrouiller seuls._

_\- Je reviendrais ! Et nous seront prêt ! Pour la bataille ! Gronda Bill en sortant sa baguette._

_\- Il vaut mieux. » acquiesça Christelle avec un sourire timide._

_Le grand roux poussa un dernier soupir, laissant traîner son regard soucieux sur le groupe, puis d'un mouvement de baguette disparut dans le petit plop habituel du transplanage. L'attention des trois jeunes se reporta sur Harry qui venait de se redresser difficilement. _

_« Il sait, hoqueta-t-il en tenant son front douloureux. _

_\- Oui, il sait, mais il ne se doute pas que nous iront à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Oui, répondit-il en fermant ses paupires. Il pense que Rogue le protège. _

_\- Prochaine étape : Poudlard ! déclara Ron en prenant une profonde respiration. »_

* * *

Ils avaient transplané aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard. Suffisamment loin selon les instructions de Christelle pour ne pas déclencher le sort protecteur qui entourait le village et qui avait causé pas mal de problèmes dans le livre.

Une fois entourés d'une bonne dizaine de sort de protection, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Christelle avaient monté le campement. En scrutant le ciel sombre, ils décidèrent d'attendre le lendemain matin pour passer outre le couvre-feu qu'avait instauré les Mangemorts.

La nuit était bien noire et un faible croissant de lune brillait au centre, entouré des quelques étoiles qui perçaient à travers les épais nuages qui dévoraient peu à peu le ciel.

La pluie serait au rendez-vous. Peut-être valait-il mieux pour eux, ils paraîtraient ainsi moins suspects à se cacher sous leurs capes.

L'heure de dormir fut accueillie avec plaisir, après l'épuisante journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Ron s'endormit tout de suite, blottit contre le lit d'Hermione qui se laissa aller après l'avoir observé pendant quelques minutes. Harry lui, garda les yeux ouverts un long moment, assit sur son lit, pour regarder à travers l'ouverture de la tente. Il fixait le ciel sombre et le mauvais temps qui se rapprochait. Puis il bascula un peu plus tard dans ses draps et s'assoupit. Paisiblement.

Christelle avait pris cette attitude comme de l'inquiétude, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque Lord Voldemort avait l'air de s'être rendu compte de ses attentions, il en avait vu les images lorsqu'il était sorti du lac.

Elle, elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, Voldemort ne se doutait pas qu'ils se rendraient à Poudlard, puisque pour lui l'Horcruxe le mieux caché se trouvait là-bas. Il penserait sûrement à mettre à l'abri Nagini, mais tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas repérés, le mage noir ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils se rendaient droit dans la gueule du loup.

A son tour Christelle ferma les paupières et se laissa aller dans l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait sur la nuit.

La pluie battante sur la toile tendue de la tente réveilla la jeune fille. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux elle fixait la lumière forte qui brillait à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle fixa surprise le trio en train de s'habiller, déjà réveillés.

\- Vous auriez dû me dire, souffla-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Tu avais le droit à quelques minutes en plus, dit simplement Hermione avec un charmant sourire alors qu'elle posait des affaires aux pieds du matelas de la Moldue.  
Christelle sortit du lit difficilement, se prépara comme les autres. Ils ordonnèrent leurs affaires, et rangèrent l'épée de Gryffondor dans le sac sans fond d'Hermione.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout rangé, les traces de leur campement disparues, ils se rendirent dans le village sous la pluie battante, leurs capuches abaissées pour couvrir leurs visages. Ils coururent rapidement dans les rues, acte qui pouvait passer pour une envie de se mettre au sec plus que l'envie de ne pas se faire voir.

Pré-au-Lard était un charmant village aux maisons basses, avec de grands toits en ardoise sombre taillée en tuiles rondes, qui paraissaient comme des écailles sous la pluie. Certaines bâtisses étaient plus tordues que d'autres mais elles possédaient toutes un certain charme avec leurs grandes cheminées et leurs jolies façades recouvertes de chaux claire.

Ils se trouvaient dans une des parties résidentielles du village mais rejoignirent vite une grande allée où se trouvaient des écriteaux et de jolies vitrines décorées sans aucun doute pour Noël.

La seule qui ne l'était pas était celle portant de nom « la Tête du Sanglier ».

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Harry ouvrit la porte et le groupe se pressa à l'intérieur. Le quatuor retint un hoquet lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un homme d'un certain âge, baguette pointé vers eux, prêt à s'en servir.

Reconnaissant les visages, il baissa doucement son arme et son visage prit un air exaspéré :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! cracha-t-il en faisant le tour d'une table.

Hermione retira sa cape humide qu'elle posa sur l'une des chaises les plus proches. Bientôt suivie par le reste de ses camarades, elle s'installa à la table et posa ses deux mains à plat. Mais alors qu'elle allait parler à l'homme, celui-ci se redressa, s'approcha de la fenêtre, où il souleva légèrement le rideau pour regarder dans la rue. Puis tourna le panneau de son auberge qui passa de « Ouverte » à « Fermée ».

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide, parvint finalement à dire Hermione quand elle eut capté son attention.

\- Et moi j'aurais besoin que vous fichiez le camp. Vous allez m'attirer des ennuis ! grinça-t-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

\- Nous ne voulons rien de vous, juste le passage pour aller à Poudlard, dit-elle simplement.

L'homme la regarda surprise. Dévisageant une à une les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, il s'arrêta sur Christelle et demanda :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas tous les élèves de Poudlard, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Non mais je connais les rumeurs, vous êtes un trio, pas un quatuor… Et cette fille je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu, dit-t-il. Et il est impossible que vous aillez été mis au courant par une autre personne qu'elle, étant donné que le passage a été construit après votre départ.

\- En fait, dit Christelle avec un sourire. Il se trouve que si, on se connaît. Vous êtes la personne qui a appelé Dobby à nous venir en aide. Je me nomme Christelle, je suis très contente de vous rencontrer.

Elle s'était levée et lui tendait sa main. Mais l'homme la scrutait froidement, regardant sa main comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne lui lance un quelconque maléfice. Finalement la jeune fille laissa tombe son bras le long de son corps et expliqua :

\- Dobby est en sécurité avec Bill et Fleur, je pense qu'il devrait retourner à Poudlard bientôt.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me parle, et je te signale que je n'ai jamais envoyé qui que ce soit vous aider. Comment aurai-je pu ? maugréa-t-il en se tournant vers son bar pour y sortir des verres.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est impossible, mais alors qui ? Qui est-ce qui a pu faire ça ? Qui nous a envoyé Dobby ? Qui a le miroir de Sirius ?_

Christelle garda les yeux écarquillés un moment, son cœur battant à toute allure. Anne ? C'était elle ? Elle était toujours en vie ? Elle les avait aidés !

La vision altérée par les larmes qui lui montaient, la jeune fille s'essuya le nez sous le regard plutôt surpris du vieillard qui finalement demanda :

\- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous voulez rentrer à Poudlard.

\- Votre frère leur a donné une mission, commença Christelle en reniflant.

\- Nous devons donc nous rendre au château car l'une des dernières choses que l'on doit trouver s'y trouve, termina Harry.

\- Je sais, intervint Christelle coupant Abelforth alors qu'il allait intervenir. Votre frère a toujours été pleins de secret, il n'aurait jamais dû confier une tâche aussi importante à un sorcier qui est tout juste majeur est sûrement pas diplômé. Mais vous devez nous faire confiance, nous savons dans quoi nous nous aventurons. Je le sais parfaitement !

Reprenant sa respiration, un sourire gêné naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait vite en finir, essayer de savoir qui possédait le miroir, retrouver Anne, lui parler, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ! Mais… Elle aurait 40 ans ici, non ?

Le vieux sorcier posa quelques mets sur la table, ce qui les mirent tout de suite en appétit. Alors que le trio commençait à manger, Christelle avait toujours son regard plongé dans celui du frère d'Albus.

\- Vous semblez vraiment bien savoir dans quoi vous vous aventurez, mademoiselle Christelle.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses en effet, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est une devineresse, lança Ron qui mordait dans une cuisse de poulet en haussant les épaules.

\- Et bien, ça alors, une devineresse, répéta Abelforth en s'installant en face d'elle. C'est bien beau tout ça. Et qui est-ce que tu veux convaincre ? Qui crois-tu pouvoir berner avec cette histoire ridicule ? Comme le fait que j'aurais soi-disant appelé un elfe de maison à votre rescousse, mais pourquoi diable aurais-je fait ça ?!

\- N'est-ce pas vous, quelques minutes avant ça, qui vous étonniez de ce que je savais ? demanda Christelle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Une devineresse, c'est trop gros, même par rapport à ce que tu sais, rétorqua le vieil homme en attrapant un des verres pour se servir du vin.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, ça vous ferait rire, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant un morceau de viande qu'elle commença à mâchouiller.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous n'aimeriez pas que j'en parle, se défendit-elle, les yeux plissés.

Elle se sentait d'humeur méprisable et la faim et la soif étaient sans aucun doute derrière tout ça. En plus elle n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Mais l'homme continuait de se moquer ouvertement d'elle et après avoir pris deux longues gorgées d'eau, elle reposa son verre et s'élança dans son discours :

\- Votre sœur quand elle était jeune, a été vu par des Moldus en train de pratiquer de la magie, elle s'est fait violemment agressée. Ariana n'a plus jamais voulu faire de la magie. Mais on ne pouvait pas la faire taire, elle en est devenue folle, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Votre père a été enfermé après avoir voulu la venger. Souhaitez-vous que je continue ?

Cette fois, même Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardaient surpris. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas au courant de cette histoire. Et la suite ils ne la connaissaient que sous la forme d'un mensonge créé par cette vipère de Rita Skeeter.

Abelforth buvait ses paroles, ses grands yeux bleutés écarquillés, tremblant. Elle regrettait à présent ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça, c'était son histoire, elle n'avait pas le droit de la lui envoyer ainsi à la figure.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Christelle en baissant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée. Un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal…

\- C'est stupéfiant, lâcha-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Le silence s'était posé sur la pièce.

Christelle osa finalemnt le briser en demandant : « Pourriez-vous nous faire rentrer à Poudlard, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le vieil homme n'écouta qu'à moitié sa question, les yeux rivés sur le tableau de sa sœur, l'esprit ailleurs. La tension montait peu à peu au sein du trio, tous trois doutaient des capacités de Christelle a convaincre le frère de Dumbledore. Il était renfermé, trop désespéré, et surtout persuadé que tout était déjà fini. Jamais il ne leur viendrait en aide.

Contre toute attente, il se redressa difficilement, son dos le faisait souffrir. Prostré devant la magnifique peinture il demanda à la jeune fille représentée : « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? ». Sans répondre celle-ci quitta sa place, saluant son frère dans un sourire somptueux et agréable. Puis peu à peu sa silhouette disparut dans le long du chemin fleurie dessiné en fond.

Abelfroth s'écarta pour s'installer sur une petite chaise, Christelle l'interpella : « Merci, merci beaucoup de votre aide ! ».

Il leva un regard bleuté et brillant vers elle, le trait que formait ses lèvres sembla frémir pendant un instant, se préparant presque à esquisser un sourire mais rien ne vint. Se contentant de hocher la tête poliment, il se laissa retomber dans ses pensées.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se reportèrent vers le tableau où venait de disparaître Ariana, peu à peu deux silhouettes se dessinèrent à l'horizon, se rapprochant peu à peu.

Neville !

Peu à peu les deux personnes se firent plus proches sur la peinture et le cadre dorée s'écarta dans un craquement moribond, laissant place à un grand jeune homme aux joues légèrement rondes qui souriait de toutes ses dents légèrement tordues.

Ses yeux étaient pétillants de joie malgré les contusions bleutées et violettes qui garnissaient son visage. Un bleu sombre s'étalait sous son sourcil droit, englobant son œil dans une rondeur qui forçait sa paupière a être légèrement fermé. Un autre sur sa tempe gauche, tandis qu'une longue enfilade barrait son front, encore sanguinolente.

« Et bien ! Ricana jaune Harry en se rapprochant de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, accompagnant son geste d'une petite frappe amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade. Quelle tête !

\- Les nouveaux traitements de Poudlard, que voulez-vous ! » s'exclama Neville d'une voix forte tout en saluant Ron et Hermione.

Il s'arrêta surpris devant Christelle, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille lui tendit la main et se présenta : « Bonjour, je suis Christelle, je suis là pour vous venir en aide ! ».


	55. Quel homme étrange !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :)**

**Latilableue :**_Coucou :) Merci, je suis contente que tu préfères la modification que j'ai fait, tu avais bien raison de le signaler et comme je disais je venais de finir un chapitre lourd en émotion, je me suis sûrement trop relâchée :D, à la prochaine ! :D_

**Lovlieka :** _Omg, tu me choques ;) j'ai pu lire ton commentaire depuis mon adresse mail pas de "message trop long, rendez-vous sur le site pour lire la suite" ;). Merci d'avoir qd même écris un petit quelque chose alors que tu es fatiguée :) J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée :) A bientôt !_

**Els :**_Wahou xD Qd même ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Et j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre ! 54 chapitres d'un coup x) gloups, heureusement que certains sont courts ! Je pense que tu as du te faire mal aux yeux ! ;). A la prochaine et merci pour ton gentil commentaire :D_

**Lawys :**_Coucou ! Je suis très contente que tu m'aies retrouvée ^^ En fait il se trouve que j'ai eu beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, de soucis sur le site hpfanfiction (ça doit paraître étonnant puisque tout est fait pour être simple et bien encadré ^^), tout d'abord j'ai mis plus de deux semaines à publier un chapitre (à cause de fautes d'orthographes malgré toutes mes relectures... alors y a un moment ça passe pas... je suis mauvaise je suis mauvaise...), et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la présentation des chapitres, je n'arrive pas à les mettre bien en page et c'est exaspérant. Du coup j'ai du abandonné ma publication sur le site puisqu'au final je finissais plus à m'énerver et à me tirer les cheveux. _

_Pour Sirius oui, je l'aurais sûrement frapper x) il l'aurait bien mérité ! Et puis maintenant à cause de toi, je suis en train d'imaginer la bataille finale avec Christelle qui sert la main de tous les sorciers en se présentant alors que les sorts fusent autour d'elle x). Ca serait tellement drôle ;). Je suis contente que tu es pu me retrouver :D à la prochaine et merci pour ton commentaire :)_

* * *

\- Hum… Il y a-t-il un message caché là-dedans ? demandai-je en observant le décor surprenant de la Salle qui venait d'apparaître sous nos yeux.

\- J'admets que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, avoua Regulus, qui étudiait lui aussi l'architecture déconcerte et inédite de la pièce. Mais je crois comprendre pourquoi c'est là !

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés la Salle sur Demande, celle-ci avait pris l'apparence d'une grande pièce toute en longueur au haut plafond. Il n'y avait aucun meuble à part deux chaises à haut dossier dans un coin. Les murs étaient recouverts d'immenses miroirs et une grande barre de bois les traversaient au niveau de leur centre.

Une _salle de danse_ ?

\- Pourquoi ? interrogeai-je.

\- Tu ne comptes quand-même pas aller à une soirée chez des Sang-Purs sans savoir danser ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'il me présentait élégamment sa main.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux, tu ne sais pas danser quand même ?! demandai-je en posant ma main dans la sienne.

\- Si bien sûr que si, pourquoi est-ce que je ne saurais pas danser ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il déposait tout en légèreté son autre main sur ma taille.

\- Parce que j'étais persuadée que tu étais plus du type : « je reste assis dans un coin pendant que le bal se passe car je préfère les livres ! » m'exclamai-je alors qu'il m'invitait à suivre ses pas.

\- Avance un pied, et là tu piétine, recule, piétine, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, aïe ! grogna-t-il en me lâchant alors qu'il sautillait, tenant entre ses mains le pied que je venais de malencontreusement écraser.

-Oups, je suis désolée !

\- Tu as doublé tes chaussures avec de l'acier ? me demanda-t-il alors que les traits d'ordinaire si fins de son visage étaient brisés dans une grimace.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours être pratique si je devais me battre, lançai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! rigolai-je en tirant la langue.

\- Réaction incroyablement enfantine ! me fit-il remarquer alors qu'il m'invitait à reprendre place.

\- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? suppliai-je alors qu'il marquait le rythme avec ses « 1-2-3 » infernaux.

\- Oui. N'as-tu pas lu le livre de la mère d'Anne ?

\- Hum… maugréai-je en détournant le regard pour continuer de suivre ses pas comme je le pouvais, les yeux rivés sur nos pieds.

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas lu ?!

\- Mais c'est ennuyant !

\- Et ça pourrait être un moyen de survivre, grinça-t-il en me lançant un regard mauvais. Tous les enfants de Sang-Purs, du moins ceux qui ont des manières, reçoivent une certaine éducation.  
\- Tu es en train de dire que je suis mal éduquée ? m'exclamai-je, outrée.

\- Tu n'as pas la même éducation que moi ou que celle de la mère d'Anne. Il y aurait fallu que tu lises le livre pour le savoir. Alors essaye de jouer le jeu ! Juste pour ça ! Concentre-toi et suis mes pas !

Comme ensorcelée par ses « 1-2-3 », je continuai de suivre les pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable de danser avec lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, je n'avais qu'à regarder ses pieds et reproduire les mêmes mouvements que lui. Sa main posée sur ma taille irradiait d'une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Je ne serais pas seule lorsque je serais à la fête des Sang-Purs, il serait là-bas avec moi, et me soutiendra comme il le fait ici. Mon inquiétude s'envola, balayée d'un coup de vent alors que peu à peu mes yeux purent quitter ses pieds pour regarder son visage.

Ses yeux gris argenté n'avaient pas cessé de m'observer et même s'il abordait un visage parfaitement impassible, son regard pétillait. Voyant qu'à mon tour je l'épiais, un sourire fendit ses lèvres, un sourire franc et doux, ce sourire que j'aimais tant chez lui. Après lui avoir rendu son sourire je m'écartai de notre quasi-étreinte en riant.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne ! Comment peut-on supporter de tournoyer comme ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude, me dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Mais tu t'améliores vite, peut-être que tu seras capable de danser d'ici la semaine prochaine ! Heureusement pour nous !

\- Comment est-ce que l'on est censé se présenter là-bas ? Une robe est nécessaire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? ria-t-il. Que nous pourrions y aller en uniforme ? Et je pense que les gens trouveraient étrange de me voir danser avec une Gryffondor !

\- Ils sont au courant, non ? Que je suis une Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne l'es pas à leurs yeux, comme tu n'as pas eu de Répartition, tu partages peut-être leurs quartiers mais tu n'es pas vraiment Gryffondor, tu n'es pas une élève comme les autres.

\- En fait c'est plutôt ce que _toi_ tu penses, soulignai-je, affichant une moue déçue.

\- Je pense qu'ils seront d'accord avec moi.

\- Une robe, tu penses que quelqu'un pourrait m'en prêter une ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée, dit-il tout sourire. Samedi je lui demanderai de venir à Pré-au-lard, elle pourrait nous aider. Duruisseau ! En attendant moi je ferais mieux de filer, je dois aller en cours. Toi je te conseille de t'atteler sérieusement au travail d'étude de la famille. A toute à l'heure, Anne !

Il me salua, souriant comme aux anges et s'échappa presque en chantonnant.

Peut-être était-il en train de perdre la tête ? À moins que l'idée de me faire passer pour une sorcière l'enchantait étrangement. Que préparait-il ? Un grand chapeau, un lapin blanc, de jolies colombes ?

Avec un soupir je me laissai tomber sur l'une des deux étroites chaises, étendant mes pieds sur la deuxième pour soulager mes jambes tendues par ce petit épisode de sport.

Danser n'était pas désagréable, mais danser devant une meute de Sang-Purs ? Peut-être que cela serait moins facile. Serais-je capable de me faire passer pour une jeune fille de bonne famille ? Attrapant dans le fond de mon sac le journal bleuté, je commençai à le feuilleté d'un œil attentif.

« _12 Mai 1961 : Les jours rallongent, les soirées sont de plus en plus agréables. Nous ne craignons plus le froid et les jardins de la demeure sont radieux ! Ce soir la fête sera splendide ! Et c'est la première fois depuis maintenant plus de 9 mois que je vais danser ! Comme j'ai hâte ! J'espère qu'Anne sera calme et que son frère parviendra à prendre soin d'elle pendant ses quelques heures. Je ne tarde pas plus, je dois aller préparer quelques bouquets pour la décoration._

_13 Mai 1961 : Merveilleuse soirée, adorables enfants ! Mon petit Arthur s'est formidablement occupé de sa sœur. Que puis-je demander d'autre ? Même Francis est aussi comblé que je le suis. Même mes beaux-parents semblaient heureux, et quelle étrange chose que d'être capable de rendre heureux les Duruisseau ! Mes parents étaient tellement plus simples à vivre ! »_

Continuant de feuilleter le journal devant le peu d'informations intéressantes, je m'arrêtai une dizaine de page plus loin.

_« 5 août 1961 : Louis est mort. Francis est dévasté, il ne pensait pas perdre son père aussi tôt. Alors qu'Anne est tout juste née. Quel triste sort du destin ! »_

Complètement inintéressant. Fermant les yeux je grattouillais du bout des doigts les pages abîmées du journal. En même temps, en quelques dizaines de minutes j'étais parvenue à apprendre la date de naissance approximative d'Anne, aux alentours de mai. Son grand-père paternel était mort peu de temps après, Anne était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir !

Et après une ou deux heures de lecture, une autre série d'informations vint s'ajouter à la liste, formant peu à peu une petite vie bien agréable pour la jeune demoiselle Anne. Mais à partir de Janviers 1975 plus rien n'était écris, les pages blanches se suivaient simplement, sans la moindre trace d'encre.

Qu'avait-il pu arriver à cette date ?

Était-elle morte ?

Si c'était le cas, elle était morte de façon brutale. Une personne malade aurait sûrement fait part de sa faiblesse dans son journal, surtout quand on voyait à quel point Solène prenait à cœur l'écriture de celui-ci.

Comment était-elle morte ? Une attaque ? Une maison qui brûle ? Mais dans ce cas d'autres personnes seraient mortes avec elle ! Mais lesquelles ?

Je m'étais redressée, déposant mes livres au fond de mon sac, et quittant les lieux. Si Regulus ne semblait pas être au courant de cette histoire, il avait appris l'existence de cette famille par hasard en faisant quelques recherches pour compléter sa culture générale. Mais peut-être que les adultes seraient plus au courant ? Pourrais-je modeler une histoire sur ce que je savais déjà ? Ou valait-il mieux continuer les recherches ? Les terminer pour obtenir quelque chose cohérent ?

Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à la gargouille du bureau d'Albus. J'y restais un moment, me mordillant la joue, alors que je pesais le pour et le contre. Il y avait très peu de contre et c'est ainsi que je me décidai à murmurer : « Patacitrouille ».

L'étrange créature de pierre écarta ses ailes de pierre, et tourna lentement sur elle-même alors qu'elle laissait peu à peu place à l'escalier en colimaçon. Cette fois je fus préparée, lorsque mon pied toucha la première marche, je maintins mon équilibre sans paraître ridicule et me laissais monter par l'étrange mécanisme magique.

Arrivée devant la porte que je m'apprêtai à frapper, des voix m'en empêchèrent :

\- C'est ridicule Albus ! lança une femme dont la voix était sinistre.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le serait ! dit Dumbledore.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous opposer ainsi à Shielderhood ! Elle a beaucoup de soutien de la part de nombreuses personnes !

\- L'élève concernée pourra peut-être vous faire changer d'avis !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sans encore grincement, me laissant hésitante sur le seuil, devant un Dumbledore souriant et une McGonagall surprise.

\- Mademoiselle Duruisseau voilà de bien mauvaises manières que d'écouter aux portes, s'indigna-t-elle en croisant les bras prenant une attitude sévère.

\- Je ne voulais interrompre votre conversation, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire alors que j'entrais dans le bureau sous le regard approbateur du directeur.

\- Le professeur Shielderhood m'a fait par de vos « manigances » avec le plus jeune des fils Black, m'expliqua-t-il. Je ferais en sorte que votre autorisation vous soit rendue au plus vite.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, lui répondis-je rapidement. L'accès à la réserve ne nous sera plus utile.

Uniquement pour y trouver un livre dans le pire des cas, mais ça serait étonnant, au pire nous pourrions toujours demander à quelqu'un y ayant l'accès de nous le prendre. Comme Severus ?

\- Eh bien ! S'exclama Minerva en ajustant sa robe. Vous voilà débarrassé d'un autre souci !

\- Vous étiez venue pour cela ? demanda Dumbledore, me gratifiant d'un sourire apaisant.

\- J'avais d'autres questions, avouai-je en lançant un regard vers le professeur de Métamorphose, espérant faire comprendre que je ne pourrai pas énoncer ce sujet en sa présence.

Dumbledore se redressa alors pour raccompagner McGonagall jusqu'à la sortie. Il la salua et la remercia, puis lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, il se retourna vers moi, levant les mains en l'air comme s'il accueillait un vieil ami.

\- Voilà longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venue ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de ma...

\- Soi-disant pureté ? proposa-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil malicieux.

\- C'est tout à fait ça. Les choses se passent à merveille d'ailleurs, j'ai bien moins d'ennuis avec certaines personnes. Mais il se trouve que je me posais des questions sur ma nouvelle famille.

\- Les Duruisseau, dit-il en contournant son bureau pour se diriger vers une grande armoire.

\- Eux-mêmes, mais je suis arrivée à un petit ennui, que s'est-il passé en Janvier 1975 ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, ses épais sourcils blancs froncés alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans la masse blanche et soignée de sa barbe. Ses yeux bleus brillants parcouraient les détails de la pièce, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose en particulier. Quand enfin il me répondit son regard s'était posé sur une petite commode à proximité de la porte :

\- Et bien c'est une chose bien malheureuse, un accident tragique...

Il se rapprocha du meuble, ouvrit doucement l'un des nombreux petits tiroirs et en sortit une tas impressionnant de paperasse dont des photos sorcières qui s'agitaient.

Il déposa les nombreux journaux reliés les uns les autres par une petite cordelette pâle sur son bureau et la défit d'un petit geste de baguette.

\- Il me faudrait tout de même un peu de temps avant de remettre de l'ordre là-dedans. Et je pense qu'il serait bien que vous m'aidiez !

\- En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ? demandai-je en me rapprochant, jetant un regard vers la liasse de papier.

La première des unes abordaient un petit canard sombre revêtu d'un joli chapeau de sorcier et le titre du journal me fit rire : « Le Canard Enchanté ». Était-ce fait exprès ?

Un peu plus bas un gros titre m'annonça : « Rencontre annuelle des Grandes Familles, Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés se mettrons-t-ils d'accord ? »

\- Est-ce que c'est une sorte de Gazette du Sorcier française ?

\- En effet, répondit-il. C'est très intéressant d'ailleurs, souffla-t-il amusé alors qu'il s'installait sur son siège à son bureau. Sachez, mademoiselle que ces journaux sont tous français !

\- Français ? répétai-je. Et pourquoi cela vous apporte-t-il autant de joie ?

\- Vous les lisez sans problème, et vous lisez l'anglais aussi aisément, c'est une chose étonnante que j'aimerai comprendre !

\- Je suis française ! C'est pour ça ! Mais pour l'anglais…

C'était étonnant car depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde je n'ai aucune difficulté à parler l'anglais, et encore moins à le lire. Tout était instinctif, et le journal de Solène écrit dans ma langue maternelle ne me semblait pas plus dur à déchiffrer qu'un autre livre en anglais que j'aurais pu trouver à la bibliothèque. C'était comme si le fait d'avoir changé de monde et d'époque par le sortilège des Horizons Meilleurs m'avait aussi permis de d'adopter une nouvelle langue que j'étais loin de maîtriser parfaitement chez moi, comme en témoignait mes notes au lycée. Dumbledore était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi puisqu'il me dit :

\- J'aimerai connaître les limites et les avantages de ce sort tout comme vous. J'espère que l'interdiction de Madame Shielderhood ne vous posera pas de problème.

\- Je ne pense pas mais enfin... Vous risquez peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle d'ici peu... Je crois qu'elle a perdu une de ses carnets de notes, murmurai-je hésitante en haussant des épaules.

\- Oh, ria-t-il tout bas alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage pâle. J'imagine que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette perte, Regulus Black non plus.

\- Absolument pas, nous étions dans nos salles communes respectives, me défendis-je alors que mes lèvres s'étiraient.

\- Je n'oublierai pas de le lui rappeler si jamais elle revient... Pour ce qui est des journaux, je vous laisse les feuilleter étant donné que mon français est un peu rouillé. Je vais juste m'occuper de certaines petites choses en attendant. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! chantonna-t-il en se redressant pour me proposer sa place alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce pour farfouiller ici et là à la recherche d'un mystérieux objet.

Faire comme s'il n'était pas là ? C'était impossible, cet homme, quoi qu'âgé, étincelait le mystère et la sorcellerie, et sa robe mauve recouvertes de petites coutures d'argent pailleté n'aidaient en rien ! Incapable de m'installer là où il s'était assis quelques secondes avant ça, je n'osais pas. Malgré sa gentille proposition, je me contentai de rester debout devant le bureau, faisant glisser les piles de vieux journaux à la recherche d'une anecdote intéressante.

Comme la famille des Duruisseau était une célèbre famille de Sang-Purs, il était sans aucun doute probable qu'en cas de mort de l'un d'eux il ferait la une.

Sur certains des journaux, j'aperçus le nom « Duruisseau », me laissant guider par l'index jusqu'à la page désirée, j'y trouvais des informations tels que : ma soi-disant naissance, et des choses plus intéressantes comme l'explication au fait que le jeune frère d'Anne n'est pas été inscrit sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille : ici les femmes étaient héritières et les hommes bons à marier. Le père d'Anne, Francis, avait eu une sœur, Hélène, qui aurait dû hériter de la plus grande partie de la richesse de leurs parents ainsi que de l'obligation de faire perdurer la lignée en aillant une fille. Après la mort tragique d'Hélène se fut donc Solène, l'épouse de Francis, qui avait donc pris son nom pour faire perdurer la lignée. L'héritière aurait dû se nommer Hélène-Philomène-Elisabeth et non Solène-Philomène-Elisabeth...

J'avais d'abord trouvé ça étrange que les noms ne soient pas plus long étant donné que chaque mère donnait son prénom à sa fille puis à sa petite fille et ainsi de suite, mais plus tard sur un article nommé « Tout sur les Duruisseau », j'appris que cette tradition n'avait été instauré que par la dénommée Elisabeth qui avait pris les rennes de sa maison dans les années 1870 après la perte de son mari dans un accident de transplanage idiot, que certaines personnes soupçonnaient d'être un meurtre commis par Elisabeth, bien décidée à faire disparaître un mari encombrant et désagréable.

Avant cela, cette famille ne semblait ne différencier en rien des autres, mise à part le fait qu'elle revenait sans arrêt dans les journaux dans différents articles, mais la raison m'échappait. Cette famille comptait des membres extrêmement influents dans le monde de la sorcellerie française. Mais peu à peu les infos furent moins intéressantes, et le nom Duruisseau apparaissait de temps en temps, mais dans les chroniques nécrologiques.

Finalement, l'article tant attendu arriva : « Meurtre ou accident ? Les Duruisseau retrouvés morts dans leur maison. Dernière survivante, la jeune Anne se trouvait à Beauxbâtons »

La photo m'interpella. La jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, posait dans un joli uniforme. Elle se tenait droite, sa tête inclinée était couverte d'un joli béret aux armoiries de l'école, devant une assemblée de journalistes qui ne cessait de la prendre en photo.

Ses cheveux étaient longs et sûrement bruns, comme le laissait deviner la photo en noir et blanc, plus lisses que les miens mais aussi épais. Elle relevait tristement le visage, ses yeux sombres embués de larmes.

Pas blonde. Pas d'yeux bleus, ou gris. Peut-être que j'allais vraiment réussir à me faire passer pour elle !

Mais que dirait la vraie Anne Duruisseau lorsqu'elle apprendra que son identité et son titre ont été usurpés ? Viendrait-elle crier au scandale ? Briserait-elle ma couverture ?

La suite des journaux m'apporta des éléments pour me rassurer. Après la perte de toute sa famille, la jeune fille avait arrêté ses études et disparue du monde magique, préférant se terrer dans un coin pour assouvir la vengeance du prétendu meurtre de ses proches.

Depuis cet article sur « La vengeance d'une Duruisseau », daté de mars 1975, plus rien ne m'apporta de nouvelles informations. J'y trouvai uniquement des avis de recherches de certains membres éloignés de la famille Duruisseau qui tentaient de retrouver leur lointaine cousine, et surtout, d'après certains journalistes, de récupérer un morceau du considérable héritage.

Faisant craquer mon dos douloureux et secouant mes pieds où le sang me semblait s'être emmagasiné, je me tournai vers Dumbledore qui feuilletait quelques livres debout devant une de ses innombrables étagères. Son visage paraissait pensif, et il s'adressait de temps en temps à l'un des tableaux pour demander un conseil.

\- Monsieur ? demandai-je poliment, inquiète de l'interrompre. Je pense avoir trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il en remontant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. N'est-ce pas formidable ?

\- Oui, vraiment ! Je crois que tout se passera pour le mieux. La jeune fille Duruisseau semble avoir disparu, elle ne devrait pas me poser d'ennuis. Pourrais-je dire que je suis sous votre tutelle ?

\- Bien entendu, accepta-t-il en hochant la tête. Cette histoire semble de plus en plus intéressante !

\- Mon aventure vous amuse ? questionnai-je, sans parvenir à déterminer le ton du vieux mage m'avait blessée ou non.

\- Non pas qu'elle m'amuse, mais elle ne m'apporte rien de mauvais... Contrairement au reste...

\- Les Mangemorts ? me souciai-je avec une moue désolée.

\- Entre autres, souffla-t-il l'air lointain. Vous devez bien le savoir. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais, répondis-je, évasive avec un sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement.

\- Et bien mademoiselle, Duruisseau, ajouta-t-il accentuant avec une gentille moquerie mon nouveau nom. J'espère pouvoir vous être utile dès que vous le souhaitez !

\- Vous l'êtes beaucoup, et si je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que vous auriez moins d'ennuis si je partager certaines choses que je sais ?

\- Hors de question, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. C'est une agréable proposition, bien trop tentante, mais je ne courrai pas le risque de modifier le cours du temps. Ne l'oubliez pas mademoiselle, si votre amie se trouve vraiment dans notre futur, alors vos actions pourraient avoir de graves répercutions sur son existence.

\- Je comprends bien, monsieur... dis-je en inclinant poliment la tête alors que je me rendais prêt de la porte. Encore merci, bonne fin de journée.

\- Bonne fin de journée !

Alors que la porte allait se refermer derrière moi, je la reteins du bout du pied et demandai-je :

\- En fait monsieur, comment est-ce que cela se fait-il que vous soyez en possession d'autant de journaux français ?

\- J'en ai de toutes les langues, après tout c'est utile, non ?

\- Oui en effet, c'est vrai, ricanai-je en le saluant une dernière fois.

Enfin, utile pour qui ? Depuis combien de temps récupérait-il les magazines des différents pays dans l'espoir qu'un jour ils lui soient utile ?

Quel homme étrange.


	56. Le plan parfait !

**Merci à Salomé de nouveau pour son travail incroyable :D et sa rapidité ! **

**Dragomionne :** _la prof a su qu'ils étaient là parce que dans la panique James a parlé au miroir pour appeler Sirius à l'aide, je pense qu'avec l'entraînement d'aurore qu'elle a... C'est une ninja prof ex-auror, du coup elle a su qu'ils étaient là ;) et non je n'ai pas plus crédible comme réponse x). Pour le faite que tu penses tout de suite à Anne c'est parce que tu es obsédée à l'idée de retrouver cette merveilleuse, incroyable, intelligente, distinguée, camarade :P Alors tu vois des Anne de partout ! Voilà :P Un peu comme Harry était persuadé que Dumbledore était toujours là à les aider alors qu'il l'avait vu mourir ! ;) Contente que l'histoire des Duruisseau te plaisent :P Bisous ! _

**Lovlieka :** _Oui pas très subtile ;) Mais romantique, non ? Et oui c'est bien la valse qu'elle apprend, je crois que c'est le plus basique, enfin dans mon idée x). Le regard qui tue, il aurait peut-être même pu l'embrasser x) Aïe aïe aïe :P Pour Dumbledore, je me suis toujours dis qu'il était omniscient, c'est peut-être un demi-dieu ? qui sait x). J'aime beaucoup ton : "mmm, pourquoi pas regarder de manière un peu trop intense tel élève aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de mon soutient" x) tu m'as fait beaucoup rire ! :P Pour ton idée que ce serait tout un plan d'Anne pour se venger... Pourquoi pas ! mais je crois que ça part peut-être un peu loin ! En revanche peut-être en apprendra-t-on plus sur la véritable Anne. x) Tu as fais un magnifique commentaire :P Merci beaucoup :) Je pense que c'est un très bonne idée de faire un commentaire au fur et à mesure, je ferais de même ;) ! _

* * *

\- Alors sérieux ? _Gringotts_ ? s'exclama Neville en s'installant en face du groupe. Vous avez vraiment cambriolé Gringotts ?

\- C'est... C'est assez vrai, acquiesça Ron en levant les yeux au ciel et bombant le torse. C'était comme s'il transpirait fierté.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! A dos de dragon ? Tout le monde en parle ! continua Neville, les yeux pétillants.

\- Un très gentil animal, confirma Christelle, toute sourire. Dommage que nous aillons dû l'abandonner, il prenait un peu de place. La vie d'appartement ne pouvait pas lui convenir.

Les rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce mais cessèrent trop vite. Les visages des jeunes sorciers se firent plus sombres.

Neville était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt du tunnel reliant Poudlard à la Tête de Sanglier. Lorsqu'il avait émergé de derrière le tableau représentant Ariana Dumbledore, ils avaient crié de surprise en voyant son visage marbré d'hématomes, la lèvre inférieure fendue. Après cette brève anecdote dragonesque, les regards qui se posèrent sur Neville se firent interrogateurs, le garçon poussa donc un long soupir avant de commençait son récit. Il expliqua donc à ses anciens condisciples quelle prison était devenue le château qu'ils avaient chéri depuis leurs onze ans.

Chacune de ses phrases fit étouffer des cris de plus en plus terrifiés à Hermione dont le visage était tendu dans une grimace désespérée. Ron ne parvenait pas à cacher son épouvante, et ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte rouge, sa bouche tordue dans une espèce de rictus de colère. Harry ferma les paupières pendant de longues secondes pour faire disparaître les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

Cet endroit avait été sa maison, le seul endroit où il se sentait à sa place, et maintenant il avait complètement changé.

\- Des Doloris sur les élèves, répéta Hermione, atterrée. Nous devons agir ! Nous devons...

\- Attendez ! intervint Christelle.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration elle reprit :

\- Je sais que tout ceci vous semble horrible, inimaginable et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais si nous agissons trop vite, sans réfléchir nous risquons...

Nous risquons la guerre comme cela c'est produit dans le livre. Et la guerre apportait des morts et il était hors de question que quelqu'un meurt.

\- Nous risquons d'avoir des pertes, reprit-elle. Il faut que l'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté. Nous terminerons notre mission des Horcruxes. Il faut qu'un maximum d'élèves soit préparé à une attaque de Poudlard, il faudrait y placer des pièges, préparer... Préparer la guerre ! se reprit-elle en rougissant alors qu'elle remarquait que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Nous possédons la coupe, nous la garderons, nous détruirons les Horcruxes en même temps. Pas un par un. Sinon Vous-Savez-Qui se rendra bien trop vite compte de nos agissements. Nous devons trouver le diadème. Dans la plus grande discrétion, quelques personnes ont le droit de savoir que vous êtes là, pas plus. Nous sommes parvenu à nous faufilez ici sans nous faire remarquer. Nous avons donc...

Une longueur d'avance par rapport au livre, faillit-elle dire.

\- Bref. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? s'enquit-elle avec une grimace.

Après avoir parlé de cette manière, elle s'attendait à des éclats de rires, des moqueries sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour diriger de telles opérations, mais tout le monde l'écoutait, l'air intéressé avec le visage pensif.

Harry se redressa en acquiesçant :

\- Garder l'effet de surprise serait une bonne chose. Neville, combien de personne peut-on compter actuellement dans nos rangs ?

\- La plupart des Gryffondors, à partir de la quatrième année, des plus jeunes seraient prêt aussi mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Quelques Poufsouffles, quelques Serdaigles et aucun Serpentard, les fidèles de l'AD en somme. Mais si on arrive à parler de votre retour on aura peut-être plus de monde, expliqua-t-il en serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

\- Mais ça ne sera pas possible, rappela Ron en secouant la tête. Nous devons rester cloîtrés c'est ça ? Quel bonheur !

\- Sirius a fait ça pendant pas mal de temps, rappela Hermione. Peut-être que nous pourrons le faire. Mais comment faire pour éviter que les rumeurs ne se propagent ?

\- En parler au moins de gens possible, leur faire promettre le silence, je pense que les gens se rendent bien compte que ce n'est pas le moment de perdre un avantage, souffla Neville alors que le désespoir semblait monter en lui. C'est une période difficile...

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide et d'un coup ses blessures au visage semblèrent plus dures, plus sombres. Il avait baissé ses iris bruns sur ses doigts entrelacés, laissant divaguer ses pensées loin de l'endroit.  
Christelle tordit ses lèvres et finit par ramener tout le monde à la réalité en frappant fort sur la table du plat de la main. Le coup surpris même Abelforth qui se redressa brutalement sur sa chaise, lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration elle leur rappela :

\- Nous avons besoin d'atteindre Poudlard. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir, je le ferais. Personne ne me connaît, je pourrais peut-être me fondre dans la masse.

\- Mais personne ne t'a jamais vu ! rappela Hermione. Nous avons peut-être beaucoup d'élèves, mais nous passons toute l'année entre nous, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu !

\- Nous trouverons un moyen. Mais on verra ça plus tard ! souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mettons-nous en route.

Neville s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur. Surprise de se voir dépassée d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, Christelle leva légèrement les yeux pour pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien. Toute inquiétude avait disparu et il semblait de nouveau prêt à se battre, un sourire s'afficha même sur ses lèvres lorsque la jeune fille lui lança un clin d'œil.

Il était fort et courageux, et ça elle n'en doutait pas. C'était un véritable Gryffondor comme l'avait montré sa découverte de l'épée dans le Choixpeau lors de la bataille finale. Bataille qui, si tout allait bien, n'arriverait pas. Du moins cette fois ils seraient bien plus préparés et personne ne mourrait.

Un petit rire jaune se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son nez se mit à la picoter. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, elle savait très bien que personne ne pourrait en sortir indemne, mais comment sauver Fred, Remus et Tonks ? Et si finalement en faisant ça quelqu'un de plus important encore ne mourrait ? Elle eut un sentiment de culpabilité en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas hiérarchiser ces gens comme les personnages dans le livre, qu'ils étaient de vraies personnes.

Neville avait repoussé sans ménagement le tableau et se préparait à grimper dans le passage secret. Le quatuor s'était redressé à leur tour, suivant de prêt le jeune homme, puis lança un dernier regard à Abelforth.

Un Lumos luisant au bout de son arme, Neville expliquait l'apparition du passage souterrain après que les sept autres passages secrets aient été condamnés.

Bien que le couloir fût d'une largueur assez importante, Christelle se sentait étouffée. Ils avaient franchis la porte qui donnait sur la Tête du Sanglier depuis plusieurs minutes et ne cessaient de s'éloigner sans qu'aucune sortie ne se profile au bout du tunnel.

La tension montait au fur et à mesure que le groupe franchissait la distance qui les séparait de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione était terrifiés à l'idée de trouver leur école complètement changée. Christelle elle était plutôt impatiente : elle allait retrouver Drago et ils pourraient peut-être profiter du temps qu'ils avaient gagné pour travailler sur le sort des Horizons Meilleurs ?

La marche ne fut pas de longue durée, Neville s'appuya sur la surface du mur qui semblait plus légère que les autres, celle-ci étouffa un grondement raque, et bientôt la lumière filtra à travers l'embrasure de la porte en pierre.

Lorsque la Salle sur Demande se dévoila sous leur yeux, les visages d'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'adoucirent, toute l'inquiétude qui se lisait auparavant sur leurs traits venaient de disparaître, laissant place à une certaine nostalgie. Neville afficha un immense sourire, cachant le quatuor de sa silhouette alors qu'il annonçait aux autres personnes présentes : « J'ai une surprise ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et lorsqu'il s'écarta, les expressions se firent incrédules, les yeux s'écarquillèrent et les bouches s'entrouvrirent. Après ce court instant de surprise, des sourires se plaquèrent sur les visages alors que certains commençaient à taper du pied et des mains pour saluer les arrivants.

Puis dans une acclamation générale le nom d'Harry Potter fut scandé joyeusement.

Souriant de toutes ses dents Harry se laissa tomber en bas de la cheminée et salua ses anciens camarades de classes, suivis de prêt par Ron et Hermione qui ne pouvaient contenir leurs joies.

Ils étaient rentrés ! Ils étaient chez eux ! Le brouhaha cessa peu à peu alors que les élèves expliquaient calmement l'apparition de la Salle. Christelle s'était appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés, fixant les regards joyeux que les élèves présents jetaient au trio. Ils plaçaient tous leurs espoirs en Harry, Hermione et Ron.

\- Alors ? lança une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et ondulés. Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ?

Harry haussa les épaules et posa son regard d'un vert incroyable sur Christelle qui quitta son appui pour se rapprocher d'eux. Sa gorge était nouée et ses dents s'activaient plus que jamais sur ses lèvres abîmées, se tenant la plus droite possible, les mains dans le dos, elle tentait de paraître aussi sûre d'elle que possible.  
Les personnes qui lui faisaient face avaient besoin de réconfort, ils avaient besoin d'espoir pour continuer. Il fallait qu'elle leur donne l'espoir !

\- Nous allons récupérer Poudlard ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Immédiatement des cris guerriers résonnèrent dans la grande pièce, certains avaient levé les bras.

\- Mais ! les coupa-t-elle.

Le calme revint, accompagné de l'étonnement.

\- Vous avez besoin d'être plus préparés, nous devons avoir des personnes en... bon état, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les quelques élèves recouverts de contusions. Vous devez vous reposer, vous préparer. Il nous faut un plan de bataille. Nous avons le moyen de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui, nous savons de quelle manière ! Nous réussirons, mais avant ça : nous avons besoin de temps Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi pour finir la quête confiée par Dumbledore !

\- Nous pouvons vous aider, signala Neville. Nous faisons sommes l'armée de Dumbledore ! (Et comme pour argumenter il avait sorti un Gallion de sa poche et le présentait à tous.)

\- Et vous allez avoir un travail important, répondit Christelle. Nous avons besoin que vous placiez des pièges pour accueillir les Mangemorts qui attaqueraient Poudlard.

Sourcils froncés, certains se lançaient des regards inquiets et finalement une jeune Serdaigle s'avança, timidement, et demanda d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Personne ne peut pénétrer dans Poudlard, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr !

\- Et Gringotts aussi, rappela Ron avec un petit sourire fier. Mais nous y sommes rentrés, et ressortis.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je sais qu'ils réussiront à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, maintenant il faut se préparer à ça.

\- Nous nous en chargerons, proposa une jeune fille au visage en cœur et aux longs cheveux blonds retenues dans deux longues nattes dont l'uniforme abordait le jaune et noir.

\- Hannah ? s'étonna l'une de ses camarades.

\- Nous pourrons agir, il suffit d'être discret ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Et j'ai peut-être une idée ! lança Christelle, les yeux étincelant sous le coup de la surprise.

Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? C'était le plan parfait !


	57. Toi et Regulus, depuis combien de temps?

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction toujours aussi formidable et rapide :D**

**Lindelea54 :**_Salutation ! Et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction ;). Je suis contente que l'histoire et les personnages te plaisent :D Merci bien de ton gentil commentaire et j'espère à la prochaine :D_

* * *

Chantonnant une mélodie qui me semblait être celle d'une valse à trois temps, j'avançai dans le couloir que je croyais désert. Illusion qui fut bien vite brisée lorsqu'une voix joyeuse brisa le silence :

\- Que chantes-tu, princesse ?

Je me retournai vers Allan qui affichait son charmant sourire pour lui répondre :

\- Je me rendais à la bibliothèque, et toi que fais-tu ?

\- Non, tu ne te rendais pas à la bibliothèque, tu chantais ! rectifia-t-il en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

\- Oui c'est possible, avouai-je en reprenant ma marche.

\- Que chantais-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en me suivant.

\- Je crois bien que c'est une valse, annonçai-je en haussant les épaules. Il me semble…

\- Ho !

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et il glissa sa main gauche dans ma main droite, entrelaçant nos doigts, tandis qu'il passait son autre main dans mon dos. Il se mit alors à nous faire tournoyer joyeusement, m'entraînant sans mon consentement dans la danse. Il avait beau faire ça pour rire, il se dansait parfaitement, me forçant à la plus grande concentration pour ne pas lui écrabouiller les pieds. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'arrêta, le visage brillant d'un grand sourire enfantin.

\- Tu te prépares pour le bal des Sang-Purs ? s'enquit-il.

\- Exact ! Et si tu savais comme c'est dur !

\- Tu n'es pas très douée c'est vrai ! s'esclaffa-t-il accompagnant ses propos d'un nouveau clin d'œil.

\- Je pensais faire des progrès, maugréai-je en baissant la tête, faisant mine d'être vexée.

\- Tu es trop rigide, pas assez souple ! Il faut que tu laisse la musique passer à travers toi, que ton corps suive la danse sans que tu y pense, ça doit être instinctif.

\- Je crois que c'est bien la seule fois que l'on pourra lui conseiller d'être instinctive ! lança quelqu'un derrière nous.

D'un mouvement simultané Allan et moi nous séparâmes de notre quasi-étreinte pour nous retourner et voir James et Sirius s'avançaient dans le couloir, une pile de livres sous le bras. Comme il craignait sûrement ne pas avoir été suffisamment clair, Sirius s'approcha de moi pour expliquer :

\- Je ne sais pas que son instinct est toujours fiable, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle le suit toujours ! Même si ça l'amène droit dans la gueule du loup ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Gnagnagna, me défendis-je avec une incroyable répartie.

\- Tu étais dans le bureau du Directeur ? demanda James en tournant la tête vers la gargouille au bout du couloir.

\- Oui, je prenais le thé avec lui, c'est une personne fort sympathique.

\- Tes recherches avancent ? m'interrogea Sirius.

\- Oui, je crois que ça avance bien !

\- Alors au moins je n'ai pas à subir la haine de Remus pour rien, soupira-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

\- Il ne t'a toujours pas pardonné ? dis-je, inquiète.

\- Que s'est-il encore passé ? rit Allan en s'avançant vers Sirius et moi. J'ai bien envie d'entendre vos histoires !

\- N'oublie pas, Allan, tu as les Drumpy et nous nos histoires, chacun les garde de son côté ! rappela James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes jaloux ! C'est tout !

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, la cloche s'éleva, rappelant à l'ordre les trois élèves qui m'accompagnaient. Allan semblait mécontent de m'abandonner, et après une révérence il s'éloigna dans le sens contraire au deux Gryffondors qui me parlèrent quelques secondes encore pour m'expliquer qu'ils retourneraient plus tard à la salle commune avec tout le monde pour passer la soirée ensemble et que j'y étais conviée. Puis ils partirent la mine réjouie en discutant à propos d'un cours de potion qui pourrait devenir fort intéressant si jamais un dénommé Servilus rajoutait trop de scarabées pilés.

Ils préparaient sûrement un sale coup au pauvre Rogue... Si seulement ils se rendaient compte de qui était cet homme, s'ils pouvaient savoir ce qu'il ferait dans le futur, le courage qui lui faudrait, l'amour qu'il pouvait donner ! Cette pensée noua ma gorge.

Je me faufilai à la suite de James et Sirius, en laissant quelques mètres de distance pour ne pas être remarquée. J'avançai d'un pas silencieux. Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la salle commune et empruntâmes un escalier que je n'avais encore jamais pris. Une fois dans un couloir sans porte ni fenêtre, les deux élèves se glissèrent dans une salle de classe où s'entreposaient une vingtaine de chaudrons vide et quelques personnes qui discutaient.

Mon regard croisa celui de Rogue.

Mon petit Poney ne m'avait vu qu'une seule fois, je me demandai s'il se souvenait de moi. Et au visage dégoûté qu'il afficha lorsqu'il il me remarqua, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se rappelait bien notre rencontre.

Je pourrai peut-être le prévenir ? Lui faire de grands gestes pour qu'il vienne me voir ? Le prévenir ? Lui éviter une des nombreuses humiliations préparées par les Gryffondors ? Peut-être qu'alors je gagnerai sa confiance ?

Levant une main, je l'agitai comme pour lui intimer de venir. Il plissa les yeux, grimaça, se demandant sûrement s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais voyant que je répétai mon geste il finit par se détourner de moi, bien décidé à m'ignorer.

Me rapprochant de la salle de classe, je sifflai doucement dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, je parviens à gagner le regard des deux filles de Serpentard que j'avais déjà vu à la soirée du Drumpy mais pas celle de Severus.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et un souffle me demanda à l'oreille :

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Y a-t-il un problème, mademoiselle ?

Haussant les sourcils, je tournai doucement mes yeux vers l'homme à l'énorme moustache blonde-rousse qui me faisait face. Il avait planté ses yeux globuleux dans les miens et semblait ravi de la terreur qu'il m'inspirait.

\- Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Ne voudriez-vous pas vous joindre à nous ? proposa-t-il en s'écartant de moi pour m'inciter à rentrer dans la salle.

\- Ho non, vous savez, commençai-je en reculant d'un pas. Je ne suis vraiment pas très douée en potions et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment élève ici...

\- Mais voyons, venez donc ! Vous êtes une sorcière en devenir ! Il faut que vous continuiez vos études ! Nous en parlerons après à Dumbledore ! Il sera sûrement très content, aller ! Rentrez !

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il m'avait poussée à l'intérieur de la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Sirius retenait son rire, tandis que Lily semblait choquée. Les autres étaient plus surpris qu'autre chose.

\- N'est-ce pas idéal ? s'enquit le professeur en souriant. Puisque Lupin est absent, un élève allait se retrouver seul !

Je m'avançai timidement entre les chaudrons. Suppliant le ciel de faire cesser cet affreux cauchemar. Les Gryffondors étaient tous par deux, il ne restait qu'un Serpentard seul.

C'était le jeune homme à qui Rosier avait ordonné de me frapper lorsqu'il n'en avait pas eu le courage de lui-même. Il n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers moi, bien trop occupé à gratouiller sa baguette contre la surface irrégulière du petit plan de travail.

Slughorn observait le groupe de Serpentards et désigna le garçon du doigt et annonça : « Wilkes William, vous irez vous mettre avec Flint je vous prie !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le dénommé Flint, accompagné par le cri de surprise de son camarade Rogue. Mais Monsieur ! Vous aviez dit que vous nous noteriez par deux aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai toujours été le binôme de Severus !

\- Vous ne connaissez pas votre cours ? demanda Slughorn.

\- Si, mais…

\- Et bien allez vous mettre avec Wilkes ! Maintenant ! Qu'attendez-vous, Flint?

Désespéré, le garçon se redressa, récupéra parchemins et plume en me lançant un regard à glacer le sang, alors que la voix mielleuse Horace m'invitait à m'installer aux côtés de mon petit poney. Assise, tremblotante devant les différents ingrédients répartis sur la paillasse, je lançais des coups d'œil paniqués à mon voisin qui était bien trop occupé à lire un morceau de parchemin pour m'expliquer ce qu'il allait advenir de moi.

Slughorn frappa dans ses mains et expliqua :

\- Comme je vous l'avais expliqué avant-hier, aujourd'hui le travail se fera par deux, vous avez pourtant le droit à vos deux chaudrons. L'élixir d'Apaise-Morsure demande de grandes précisions, je vous laisse votre livre mais je pourrais voir si vous n'avez pas oublié mes conseils !

Durant les explications, j'avais tourné la tête vers le rang derrière-moi. Sirius et James discutaient encore et la seule phrase que je perçu fut : « Si on a plus le droit de s'amuser ! » lancée par un Patmol agacé. Maintenant que j'étais avec Rogue il n'allait pas l'attaquer, si ?  
Esquissant un sourire je me retournai, fière de moi. Je venais d'éviter à Rogue un moment douloureux. Sans aucun doute !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme une idiote ? grinça mon camarade.

\- Je t'ai sauvé, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être en danger... Qu'est-ce que tu connais des potions ? Tu connais l'élixir d'Apaise-Morsure ?

Non, je ne connaissais absolument rien à la magie, et encore moins aux potions. Tous les étranges ingrédients qui s'étalaient devant moi m'étaient totalement inconnus. Mise à part une petite gousse d'ail à la couleur rose qui ne devait sans doute pas être aussi innocente qu'elle le paraissait.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue s'étaient posé sur mon visage et peu à peu sa mine se fit déconfite. Venait-il de se rendre compte que je ne savais rien ?

\- Contente-toi d'écouter mes ordres, souffla-t-il désespéré alors qu'il allumait un feu sous son chaudron. Écrase les baies de Berne, récupère le jus, émince les racines de Bulbondur, non pas comme ça ! Mais tu ne sais rien faire de tes mains ?! Voilà c'est mieux... Non pas dans la potion pas tout de suite ! Tiens, va chercher le sachet de scarabées pilés dans la grande armoire ! ordonna-t-il, ne me lançant que de rares coups d'œil pour voir si j'effectuais bien les tâches qu'il me donnait.

Et voyant que je ne me décidais pas à exécuter sa consigne, il se redressa son visage hautain vers moi et répéta, plus lentement cette fois-ci :

\- Va-chercher-le-sachet-de-scarabée-pilés ! articulait-t-il en terminant sa phrase d'un froncement de sourcil.

Les dents serrés je m'efforçai de ne pas l'étrangler ou de lui faire manger les racines de je ne sais plus quoi... Me redressant doucement, je rejoignis les autres binômes qui s'activaient autour de la grande armoire sûrement à la recherche de la même denrée que moi.

Sirius me lança un petit regard en coin et me demanda :

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'être ici ?

\- C'est votre faute... soufflai-je en regardant chacun des sachets aux petites étiquettes.

\- Notre faute ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait cette fois ? ricana-t-il en attrapant un petit pot pour l'ouvrir et le sentir.

\- Je voulais vous empêchez d'embêter Rogue, et finalement je me retrouve embarquée en cours de potion !

\- Pourquoi nous empêcher de faire ça, tu dois bien voir qu'il est l'une des pire personnes de son espèce, il a bien mérité ce qu'on lui fait ! se justifia-t-il.

Il paraissait enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il saisit un sachet contenant une grossière poudre noire. Il m'en tendit un autre.

\- Je ne crois pas. Vraiment ! répliquai-je en saisissant le sachet.

Haussant les épaules, Sirius s'éloigna, nullement inquiet que je sois au courant qu'ils avaient voulu saboter la potion d'un camarade de classe.

Retournant à ma place, je tendis le sachet à Rogue qui l'attrapa sans même se tourner vers moi, les yeux rivés sur le liquide qui frémissait dans le récipient. Il déversa à l'aveugle dans un petit doseur une partie de la poudre, le ramena devant ses yeux comme s'il pouvait calculer la quantité d'un simple regard puis en versa une partie dans le chaudron.

Le liquide bleu sombre prit une teinte blanche sous le regard ahuri du jeune homme. Une vapeur blanche semblable à de l'azote liquide se soulevait et coulait le long du chaudron en étain, formant de grands volutes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? cracha-t-il en attrapant le sachet.

Son visage se tordit de rage alors qu'il me collait le paquet de poudre sous le nez. Je pu alors lire l'appellation en lettres sombres : « Poudre d'Odrino ».

\- C'était plus simple que prévu ! lança une voix derrière moi.

Furieuse, je me retournai vers James et Sirius qui me regardaient avec une expression terriblement innocente, bien trop innocente pour qu'elle ne soit pas fausse.

Slughorn se rapprocha de notre paillasse, regarda surpris le résultat et demanda :

\- Et bien ? Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Cette espèce de courge vidée de toute cervelle m'a donnée les mauvais ingrédients ! s'exclama Rogue en me montrant du doigt.

Au moins, même s'il n'avait pas le mérite d'être la plus agréable des personnes que j'avais rencontrées jusque-là, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était bien plus inspiré sur les insultes que la plupart des Serpentards qui s'étaient déjà risqués à la pratique.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et regarda la poudre de je ne sais quoi d'un mauvaise œil.

\- On peut difficilement faire l'erreur entre les deux pourtant ! Comment avez-vous pu vous trompez ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Je... Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de mes cours de potion... J'ai arrêté les cours... murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, intimidé et honteuse.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, une espèce de champignon atomique s'élevait de notre expérience, prenant une curieuse teinte orangée avant d'éclater comme une bulle, déversant de toute part, une mousse épaisse et coulante.

Slughorn qui se trouvait derrière moi, fut protégé par l'écran de mon corps. L'espèce de consistance orange avait, par chance, une agréable odeur de fleurs d'oranger mais je me retrouvais recouverte de la tête au pied. Et il en fut de même pour Rogue qui fulminait.

\- Rien de dangereux, c'est l'habituelle réaction de l'Odrino sur les baies de Berne. Vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois ! Rien de toxique, c'est même très bon au goût... soupira le professeur. Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe, montre en main et annonça : « Laissez vos préparations sur la table, je vais les noter, vous pouvez sortir ».

Alors que Severus allait m'incendier, Lily arriva, se plaça entre nous deux en me tendant un petit mouchoir.

\- Débarbouille-toi, me proposa-t-elle l'air inquiète. Vous deux !

Elle s'était retournée vers les coupables et les pointait du doigt. Ils se figèrent, attendant le courroux de Lily.

\- Je pensais que vous en aviez fini de vos bêtises !

\- On voulait juste montrer la réaction de l'Odrino sur les baies de Berne à Anne, se défendit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Et puis comme l'a dit Slughorn, c'est très bon !

\- C'était très constructif, je te remercie, Sirius, soufflai-je en retirant la mousse de mon visage. Puis bien décidé à me venger, je m'installai sur leur banc, passant mon bras poisseux autour de leurs épaules, alors qu'ils essayaient de se débattre.

\- Tu pourrais leur faire goûter, me proposa Rogue avec un timide sourire en coin.  
\- Oui, oui, très bonne idée ! m'exclamai-je en présentant mes doigts visqueux au visage de Sirius qui tenta de se dégagea en criant au viol.

Le raclement de gorge glacé du Maître des Potions nous rappela à l'ordre et se fut sous son regard que nous quittâmes la pièce, la tête baissée.

Alors que Sirius tentait de retirer la mousse que je lui avais mis sur le visage, Rogue poussa un petit soupir amusé, malgré que son propre état soit bien pire que celui de son ennemi. Lily ne regarda pas Severus dans les yeux mais elle lui proposa un mouchoir à lui aussi. Il le prit, les yeux brillants. Trop étonné pour la remercier les mots ne sortirent que lorsqu'elle se fut déjà éloignée accompagné de James pour rejoindre Emy et Alice qui remontaient les marches. On voyait le couple faire de grands gestes des bras alors que leurs voix montaient.

\- La prochaine fois on se vengera ! promis-je à Rogue.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, soupira-t-il en retrouvant ses esprits. Plus jamais je ne fais équipe avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu dégourdi que toi !

\- Hola, dit doucement une voix qui m'était bien connue.

Regulus nous détaillait, Rogue, Sirius et moi, la mine surprise. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire la moindre remarque, je levai la main et lançai :

\- Réaction de baies de Berne et d'Odrino !

\- Oh... siffla Regulus avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais cours !

\- Je me suis faite embarquée dans une sale histoire, je te raconterai, soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On se retrouve ce soir à la bibliothèque ? ! proposa-t-il. Je dois aller envoyer une lettre à ma cousine à propos de tu-sais-quoi ! Elle pourra nous aider ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ok, ça marche ! répondis-je un peu trop heureuse.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait reprendre sa route, il se rapprocha de moi, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue visqueuse et s'écarta en se léchant avidement les lèvres. Il rit :

\- Ça a un petit goût de fleurs d'oranger !

Puis il s'éloigna l'air de rien.

Sirius et Rogue me fixaient tous les deux, les yeux grands ouverts, leurs visages incrédules et l'air surtout dégoûté.

L'aîné des Blacks déglutit à plusieurs reprises, se plaça droit devant moi, l'air très solennel et finalement me demanda :

\- Toi et Regulus ? Depuis combien de temps ?


	58. Ils auraient besoin d'aide !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction (et recorrection). **

**Latilableue :**_Oui, je suis contente de retrouver Poudlard ^^ Et pourtant c'est très étrange d'écrire sur le Poudlard du présent et celui du passé ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'y passe les ambiances sont tellement différentes, ^^ j'espère réussir à bien le faire passer :) _

_Pour le cours de potion j'ai beaucoup aimé me mettre à la place d'un élève qui débarque sans rien connaître, et oui les explosions parfumés à la fleurs d'oranger, ça ne doit pas être si désagréable ? Non ? Et oui peut-être que Sirius est un peu jaloux :S qui sait :P. Merci pour tes commentaires :) Et j'espère à bientôt ^^. _

**Elsa Hofferson :**_Salutation ! :D je suis bien contente que cela te plaise :) Que tu es bien réussi à sentir les deux différentes atmosphères est super :) J'avoue que l'alternance peut avoir ses désavantages ! Surtout quand tu veux savoir la suite ^^ Mais bon, je pense que je publie assez souvent pour qu'il n'y est pas trop de suspense ;) Merci pour ton commentaire et bienvenue dans l'aventure ! :P_

**Dragomione:**_Tiens, tu aimeras sûrement ce chapitre, ton Drago revient ;) Et tu sais que l'apparition de Rogue vient de toi, tu m'y as fait penser quand tu m'as parlée de l'histoire que tu lisais ;) je me suis dit, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu mon petit poney ! J'ai bien envie de le revoir ! Après tout c'est quand même un personnage incroyable quand on y pense ! Gros biyouuuuus !  
_

**Shuchi-story :**_N'hésite pas à continuer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai bien trop de mal à les mettre ensemble pour que l'histoire ne finisse vraiment en Harry Drago ! ^^ Je pense pouvoir utiliser l'ambiguïté mais pas sûre d'être capable d'aller plus loin ! Pourtant je en suis absolument pas rebutée par ce couple ! Mais c'est bien plus dur d'écrire sur eux que de le lire ^^ ! J'espère que tu continueras de suivre l'histoire au moins pour Sirius et Regulus ;) Et je suis contente que l'idée et l'écriture te plaise :D A bientôt j'espère ! N'abandonne pas !_

* * *

La jeune fille observait son reflet dans le miroir depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes. Elle admirait son visage rond, ses cheveux longs et blonds qu'elle avait soigneusement tressés et surtout ne cessait de glousser en s'agitant dans son uniforme de Poufsouffle.

Elle était parfaite !

Le Polynectar était sans aucun doute la chose la plus répugnante qu'elle avait eu à boire _et_ mâcher, mais au final le résultat était stupéfiant. Relevant la manche de son pull elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait le cadran de sa montre. Il faudrait qu'elle se montre d'ici dix petites minutes avec une autre fille de l'AD qui viendrait la chercher.

Trépignant d'impatience, elle ne put retenir un petit cri aigu qui fit rire quelqu'un derrière elle. Neville se rapprocha d'elle, souriant malgré la vilaine plaie qui barrait ses lèvres, il annonça :

\- Christelle, je crois que tu es la personne la plus heureuse qu'il y ait dans cette pièce !

\- Je pourrais même dire de tout le château, soupira la jeune fille blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, d'après ce que tu nous as dit !

\- Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé Harry ?

Elle resta un moment interdite, puis mordilla ses lèvres et dans un soupir elle finit par dire :

\- C'est une histoire incroyablement compliquée !

\- On ne peut pas faire pire que la situation actuelle ! fit-il remarquer en désignant de la main la Salle sur Demande qui s'étendait devant eux.

Il pendait des hamacs multicolores au plafond, un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée devant laquelle étaient éparpillés quelques poufs et coussins. On voyait aussi une porte sur la droite qui donnait l'accès à une salle de bains.

\- Je t'assure que si ! s'exclama Ron qui se rapprochait d'eux en grignotant un sandwich. Tu ne pourras pas faire plus compliqué qu'avec elle !

\- Je suis pourtant là pour vous simplifier la vie ! rappela Christelle avec une moue ennuyée.

Ron la bouche pleine allait ajouter quelque chose mais la montre de la jeune fille afficha l'heure ronde et elle se redressa dans un bond pour rejoindre la Poufsouffle qui l'attendait en haut d'un escalier. Christelle fit une petite révérence hasardeuse pour saluer ses camarades qui restaient enfermés dans la salle, puis elle franchit la porte, les yeux pétillants d'impatience, suivant de près l'élève qui descendait les marches.

\- Chaque fois que nous sortons, l'escalier nous emmène à un autre endroit, expliqua la dénommée Susan. J'espère que nous ne serons pas trop loin de la Grande Salle, je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard...

Susan Bones faisait partie de l'AD. Elle s'était proposée pour accompagner Christelle tandis la véritable Hannah lui avait donné un cheveu pour la potion. C'était une adolescente encore plus petite que la Moldue, ces cheveux mi-long et raides tombaient droits sur ses épaules tandis qu'une courte frange barrait son front. Bien qu'elle ne paie pas de mine, pour faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore et proposer son aide ainsi, elle devait être sacrément courageuse.

Les deux filles atteignirent la fin de l'escalier et ouvrirent doucement la porte de la petite armoire, apparence que prenait la sortie de la Salle sur Demande. Christelle s'avança au milieu d'un grand couloir, éblouie.

Elle leva les yeux vers les grandes voûtes du plafond, un grand sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle lissait son uniforme du bout des doigts. Elle se glissa jusqu'à l'une des grandes fenêtres et admira Poudlard qui s'étendait devant elle. La bâtisse était incroyable, c'était un immense château composés de plusieurs grandes tours aux toits en piques. Les premiers signes du printemps se voyait en contrebas dans la cours, l'herbe était d'un vert tendre et les arbres de la forêt interdite abordaient de jeunes feuilles couleur salade. Mais ici et là des taches sombres volaient dans le ciel clair, des créatures sombres, qui au loin ne semblaient être que de longue cape de soie noire effilés. Étaient-ce les Détraqueurs ?

\- Tu sembles bien bête Abbott comme ça ! lança une voix nasillarde derrière elle.

Se retournant comme une enfant prise en faute, les mains derrière les poches, le menton contre la poitrine, elle se permit un rapide coup d'œil vers les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face. Ils portaient les couleurs des verts et argents mais elle ne trouvait pas le visage du blond qu'elle appréciait tant. L'air supérieur et méchant des deux filles et du garçon qui lui faisaient face lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

Susan déglutit bruyamment à ses côtés, se serrant contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-ici ?demanda un garçon rond, aux cheveux courts et sombres.

Susan elle-même n'était pas sûre de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, peut-être au cinquième étage ? Au quatrième ? Voyant son hésitation, Christelle se lança dans l'excuse la plus probable qu'elle pourrait fournir :

\- La vue est plus belle d'ici, murmura-t-elle d'une presque tremblante.

\- Vous ne mijotez rien ? Vous et vos petits camarades ? lança le Serpentard.

Christelle regarda à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Elle ne voyait pas le bout du couloir du côté droit mais à sa gauche une personne se rapprochait, son visage dissimulé par la pénombre. C'est alors que la silhouette sombre passa devant l'une des fenêtres, laissant la lumière du jour caresser ses cheveux fins et blonds.

Il était là !

Le regard d'acier de Drago tomba sur elle, elle y vit de l'ennui et le désespoir, et surtout il semblait bien se ficher d'elle. Normal, comment pouvait-elle savoir qui elle était alors qu'elle avait pris la forme d'une autre ?

\- Drago? demanda une des filles du groupe de Serpentard, celle qui ressemblait à un bouledogue. Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Pansy, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça... soupira-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je voulais juste monter à la tour d'astronomie pour me reposer un peu...

De nouveau, ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans ceux de Christelle, et elle cherchait désespérément à lui faire passer un message. Il fallait qu'il la reconnaisse !

Finalement elle déglutit et lança d'une voix tremblante :

\- Tu ne viens pas en aide à ta maman de remplacement ?

Pansy et ses deux acolytes se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, l'autre fille se tordit en deux comme si elle venait d'entendre la blague la plus drôle de sa vie

.

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête, Abbott ! s'exclama Pansy en essuyant des larmes imaginaires aux coins de ses yeux. N'importe quoi !

Mais Drago, lui, écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, alors qu'il scrutait la jeune fille qui lui faisait face à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait lui permettre d'être sûr de ce qu'il était en train de conjecturer.

\- J'aime la vue d'ici, c'est là où on voit le meilleur _Horizon_, continua Christelle après s'être raclée la gorge.

\- Je m'occupe d'elles ! annonça immédiatement Drago, écartant les trois Serpentards en jouant des coudes pour rejoindre la soi-disant Hannah Abbott.

Surprise, Pansy regarda ses camarades et prit quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Vraiment ? Tu reprends du service ?

\- Tu vas l'emmener aux Carrow ? proposa la seconde fille.

\- Non, Daphnée, souffla-t-il sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Je vais me charger d'elles !

Cette idée sembla ravir Pansy qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Puis les trois Serpentards s'éloignèrent en riant. Peu à peu leurs voix disparurent dans les escaliers. Christelle, Susan et Drago furent enfin seuls.

Oubliant la présence de Susan, le masque d'impassibilité du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire alors qu'il se penchait venir elle pour lui dire d'une voix douce :

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu !

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ! s'exclama Christelle en se jetant dans ses bras sous le regard complètement ahuri de Susan, qui à deux doigts de se décrocher la mâchoire.

Drago enlaça la jeune fille et la souleva, la blottissant contre lui. La joie des deux adolescents de se retrouver se lisait dans les sourires étincelants qu'ils échangeaient. Lorsqu'il la reposa par terre, ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge et il reprit son souffle pour lui demander :

\- Alors Gringotts ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter !

\- Mais pas maintenant, intervint Susan en regardant froidement Drago. Nous devons nous rendre à la Grande Salle. Nous avons des choses à faire.

Christelle nota immédiatement que la jeune fille semblait se faire du souci, peut-être se demandait-elle si Christelle n'allait pas les trahir finalement. Mais comment lui expliquer que Drago n'était pas leur ennemi ? Le pouvait-elle d'ailleurs ? Pouvait-elle avec l'aide d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, montrer à tous les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, que Drago était leur allié ?

Peut-être que les gens penseraient qu'ils étaient tombés sur la tête... Après ils pourraient toujours les croire, après tout même Bill c'était fait à l'idée que le Serpentard leur était venu en aide !

\- Je file, souffla Drago dans l'oreille de Christelle. Il faut que l'on discute plus longtemps mais pas ici. Retrouvons-nous cet après-midi à la bibliothèque !

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux... chuchota-t-elle en réponse, l'air désespéré. Avec une élève de quelle maison ça serait le moins suspect que tu sois vu ?

\- Prends une Serdaigle, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il s'écarta, la saluant une dernière fois d'un sourire avant de reprendre sa marche, baguette en main.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, Susan attrapa Christelle par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle semblait furieuse, ses sourcils ne formaient plus qu'une barre en travers de son front et sa bouche était tordue par la colère.

\- Pourquoi ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, souffla Christelle levant les mains vers le ciel en signe de soumission.

\- Tu débarques de nulle part, tu parles d'aider Harry mais tu es alliée avec Drago Malefoy ?

\- Harry Potter est aussi l'allié de Drago Malefoy, répliqua-elle d'une voix grave, accentuant sur les noms de famille des deux jeunes hommes.

Personne ne semblait croire en Malefoy, peut-être avait-il fait trop de chose pour être pardonné ? Avait-il pris part aux punitions des Carrow comme l'avait réclamé Voldemort ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question, évitons d'envoyer Hannah en retenue, se reprit-elle en détournant les yeux du regard haineux que lui lançait Susan.

\- Allons-y, mais j'apprécierai que tu m'expliques...

En unique réponse, Christelle garda le silence, laissant ses pupilles se balader sur les différents reliefs et détails qui décoraient le grand couloir.

Le plus étonnant fut l'arrivée dans la grande cage d'escaliers.

En regardant vers le haut, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de fin et plus bas elle voyait les escaliers se déplacés lentement d'un côté ou de l'autres.

Contrairement au couloir qui n'était fait que de pierre, ici les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge et pourpre, elle-même ornée de grands tableaux animés. Malgré la magie des lieux, quelque chose clochait. Les gens dans les tableaux semblaient inquiets, lançant des regards ici et là. Certains étaient vidés de tous occupants, ne laissant en place qu'un simple paysage, glacé, sans vie.

Il n'y avait aucun élève mise à part elles dans le couloir, et malgré les lumières rouges et orange qui éclairaient les lieux, il régnait une étrange atmosphère glaciale.

Christelle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

À peine surprise par le mouvement de l'escalier, elle garda son équilibre sans le moindre souci, en compensant aisément son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, puis descendit doucement les grandes marches de bois recouverts d'un épais tapis rouges.

Après quelques minutes de descentes qui lui parurent interminable, elles atteignirent enfin l'immense hall de marbre.

Les élèves, rangés par maison, attendaient, les mains dans les poches de leurs capes sans un mot. Les rangs des Gryffondors étaient moins ordonnés que ceux des Serpentards et on notait surtout la différence entre le nombre de personnes présentes chez la maison des rouge et or par rapport à celle des vert et argent.

La différence était sans doute due au nombre d'élèves en fuite...

Déglutissant difficilement, Christelle et Susan se mêlèrent à la queue des Poufsouffles, entreprenant de discuter normalement avec deux autres filles qui devaient être d'un an leurs cadettes.

Trop peu intéressée par la conversation, Christelle avait levé les yeux et observait les alentours, inquiète.

Cet endroit était censé être un lieu incroyable, et si elle se cantonnait à une simple description architecturale, il l'était. Pourtant il y avait cette angoisse, cette froideur qui l'envahissait, ces sensations étaient si présentes qu'elles auraient presque pu devenir consistantes...

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit lentement, et les Serpentards rentrèrent les premiers, en rang ordonné, sous le regard attentif d'un couple de professeurs effrayants.

\- Les Carrow, lui expliqua Susan.

Après les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles franchirent enfin le seuil de la Grande Halle, se rendant sans un mot jusqu'à leur table. Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, Christelle tentait de paraître le moins surprise et la moins subjugué possible. Au-dessus d'elle, après une série de grands cierges qui éclairaient les lieux, se trouvait un ciel sombre recouverts d'épais nuage, il semblait si proche et à porter de mains !

Les Gryffondors firent plus de bruits en venant et récoltèrent les insultes et les regards mauvais de la part de certains Serpentards.

Enfin tout le monde fut assis.

Un homme se redressa sur l'estrade des professeurs. Il avait des cheveux longs noirs, qui encadraient un visage blanchâtre. Rogue. Ses pupilles sombres se promenèrent sur les quatre tables et enfin d'une voix traînante il annonça le repas.

Dans un tintement de métaux et porcelaine, les assiettes se chargèrent de nourritures, les verres de jus et des plats apparurent devant les élèves.

Malgré l'incroyable festin qui leur faisait face, aucun sourire ne passa sur les lèvres des élèves. Tous se contentèrent de manger en silence, leurs yeux rivés sur leur assiette.

Un garçon de la table des Poufsouffles, se tourna vers Christelle, lui offrit son premier sourire depuis sa retrouvaille avec Drago, et chuchota le plus doucement qu'il put :

\- Tu as entendu parler de Gringotts ?

\- Quoi, non, raconte ! souffla-t-elle en réponse avec un petit sourire amusé.

Alors qu'il lui apprenait que le fameux Harry Potter avait volé un dragon pour attaquer Gringotts, Christelle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

Les histoires s'étaient amplifiées en tellement peu de temps ! Comment Harry aurait-il pu trouver un dragon ?

Puis elle laissa son regard se perdre vers les portes de la grande salle qui s'était refermée avant que le repas ne commence. Christelle se pouvait se défaire de ses sombres pensées. Il y avait les élèves qui manquaient ici, il y avait ces élèves qui se battaient pour mettre en place des protections, des élèves de son âge qui se préparaient à la guerre... Et le groupe d'adolescents qu'ils formeraient ne suffirait jamais.

Dévorant un morceau de poulet, elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Observa longtemps la femme au large chapeau de sorcier qui mangeait peu. De toute la table, elle semblait faire partie de ceux qui étaient le moins à l'aise, malgré son âge respectable.

Peut-être trouverait-elle des alliés parmi les professeurs... Ça ne faisait même aucun doute. Ils auraient besoin d'aide...


	59. Jaloux ? Lui ?

**Merci beaucoup à la relecture et correction et les modifications de Salomé :)**

**Elsa Hofferson :**_Je suis ravie que tu es trouvé ça mignon ^^ c'était le but escompté ! :) En espérant que la suite te plaira :D_

* * *

Je me noyais dans l'océan gris de ses yeux, hypnotisée par la tempête qui s'y déroulait. Ma joue pulsait de cette chaleur douce qui ne semblait pas prête de s'éteindre. J'ai porté lentement ma main jusqu'à mon visage, caressant du bout de doigts la surface humide de ma peau.

\- Ho !

Le grondement de Sirius venait de me ramener à la réalité. C'était ses yeux à lui que je regardais, pas ceux de Regulus. Je le fixai pendant un instant avec de demander de la voix la plus calme que je pouvais :

\- Oui ?

Ma voix me parue trop aiguë et d'après le regard déploré du Gryffondor, il l'avait sûrement remarqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un... baiser –léchage- de Regulus me faisait tant d'effet ? Est-ce qu'il s'était moqué de moi ?

\- Sérieusement ? souffla l'aîné des Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour unique réponse haussais légèrement les épaules en me préparant à m'éloigner. Oubliant complètement le fait que je sois recouverte d'une espèce de bouillie infâme. Mais Sirius attrapa mon poignet, me stoppant net dans mon mouvement.

\- Je suis sérieux, Anne ! dit-il en tirant sur mon poignet, plus doucement cette fois.

\- Mais enfin... soupirai-je en me retournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius ?

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

La question me parue étonnante, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question, et surtout je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir la réponse. Si je l'aimais ? Oui, bien sûr, il était la seule personne qui m'avait crue, il était toujours prêt à m'écouter et nous passions le plus claire de notre temps ensemble. Il parvenait à rendre chacun de ces moments agréables alors que ça aurait du être une torture.

Mais si je l'aimais comme le sous-entendait Sirius ? Peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ? s'inquiéta Sirius avec une grimace.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Premièrement, il a un an de moins que toi.

\- Oh, me voilà femme cougar, soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu admets donc que tu l'aimes ?

\- Je l'_apprécie_ ! Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, et puis ça ne te regarde pas... Aller, Sirius, je suis toute poisseuse, je veux rentrer au dortoir, on peut y aller maintenant ?

Il poussa un simplement soupir et hocha la tête alors qu'il me suivait dans le couloir. Tandis que nous montions les marches quatre à quatre des escaliers mouvants, je pensais qu'il allait me laisser tranquille mais il me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Jaloux de quoi ? De mon frère ?! s'exclama-t-il en me regardant comme si je venais de sortir l'ânerie du siècle. Il n'est pas question de ça ! Je ne jalouserais jamais ma vie ! Jamais !

\- Alors tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? proposai-je avec un petit sourire.

Au vue de son absence de réponse, mon hypothèse se confirma. Il s'inquiétait bel et bien pour son frère ! N'était-ce pas adorable ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! souffla-t-il dans un murmure si léger que j'aurais pu ne pas l'entendre.

Me retournant brutalement pour lui faire face, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à savoir s'il disait la vérité ou il s'il était tout simplement en train de se moquer de moi.

Et là, j'ai vu qu'il ne mentait pas. Ses sourcils bruns étaient relevés sur son front, il releva légèrement ses paupières, me permettant d'admirer ses iris parfaits tandis que ses lèvres charnues et roses se tordaient dans une moue embêtée.

Déglutissant difficilement, je détournai le regard.

Je venais de retrouver le Sirius que j'avais forgé dans mon imaginaire, le découvrant dans le livre puis au gré de fanfictions. Il était ce séducteur qui me plaisait tant, ce personnage de fantasme. Cette personne de fantasme.

J'avais cru que justement, je ne pouvais pas apprécier la personne qu'il était réellement. Trop possessif, m'empêchant sans cesse de voir son frère sans véritable motif. Là, devant moi, il était l'Animagus, le membre des Maraudeurs, Sirius, et pas simplement le frère de Regulus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ?

\- Tu es une chouette fille, je ne pense pas que tu mérites qu'un sale Mangemort ne te fasse du mal, répliqua-t-il alors que son inquiétude était balayée par un sourire séducteur.

\- Chouette ? répétai-je en ricanant.

\- Oui ! Regarde ! Un bonbon sur pattes ! s'exclama-t-il en riant ouvertement alors qu'il trempait son doigt sur le liquide qui recouvrait ma joue pour venir ensuite le porter à ses lèvres.

Est-ce que la famille Black avait décidé de se moquer de moi aujourd'hui ? Ou avaient-ils simplement tous un petit faible pour la réaction des baies de Berne avec la poudre d'Odrino ?

\- Quoi, tu ne fais pas comme ton frère ? Tu ne veux pas me lécher la joue ? le taquinai-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Ne me tente pas ! me prévint-il d'une voix chantante.

\- Je n'y peux rien moi si tu es moins avenant que Regulus, lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air innocente. Tu m'étonnes qu'Allan soit parvenu à séduire Alexandra avant toi !

Pour unique réponse il se mit à courir après moi dans les escaliers.

Le cœur battant pour échapper à mon poursuivant, je soulevai ma cape de sorcière pour libérer mes jambes de leur entrave. Plus rapide que lui, j'atteignis le palier tout juste avant que l'escalier ne se mette en marche.

Essoufflée, je me retournai vers Sirius qui se tenait à la balustrade de pierre alors que l'escalier s'écartait plutôt rapidement. Il fit mine de me lancer un regard froid mais immédiatement il se remit à rire.

Après lui avoir tiré la langue, je repris ma marche le sourire aux lèvres, rejoignant sans attendre le dortoir, bien décidée à ne pas me faire attrapée.

Peut-être que ça pourrait être drôle d'avoir des cours ? Intéressant même ! Peut-être que je pourrais faire d'autres mixtures sucrées ? Mais j'avais d'autres obligations, je devais trouver le sort sur les Horizons Meilleurs. Et il était hors de question de perdre plus de temps que je n'en perdais déjà.

Une fois douchée et changée, alors que je m'essorais les cheveux de mon épaisse serviette éponge, je lançai un regard surpris à Marlène qui se reposait sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

\- Nous avons finis, les autres sont en bas dans la salle commune. On se retrouve plus tard dehors, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Oui avec plaisir !

Elle me lança un petit regard et pouffa, m'expliquant finalement :

\- Si tu avais vu ta tête lorsque votre potion a explosé ! C'était vraiment très drôle !

\- Tu remercieras Sirius pour cette charmante blague !

\- Lily était en colère, heureusement que vous avez eu l'air ne pas le prendre trop mal, toi et Rogue, sinon je me demande pendant combien de temps elle aurait incendié Potter !

\- James n'avait rien à voir avec ça, rappelai-je en abandonnant ma serviette sur mon lit. Enfin... Quand il a vu que je serais mêlée à leur plan il était prêt à tout arrêté, mais Sirius s'est débrouillé pour que rien ne s'arrête !

\- Lily a donné un mouchoir à Rogue... lança-t-elle d'une petite voix inspirée alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son matelas.

\- On dirait que tu m'annonces la fin du monde ! raillai-je en attrapant une paire de chaussettes dans un tiroir.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle le détesterait pour toujours, pour Mary. Mais on dirait qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

\- C'est son ami d'enfance, lui rappelai-je alors que j'enfilai un pull. Je ne connais pas l'histoire de Mary mais je sais que même s'il a des idées peut-être mal placées Rogue n'est pas si malveillant, enfin... Il l'aime vraiment !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce gars traîne avec les ordures de la pire espèce. Comment est-ce que tu peux prendre sa défense comme ça ?

\- Je crois que tu ne te doutes pas de ce qu'il serait capable de le faire par amour ! grondai-je agacée.

\- Et parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ? Cracha-t-elle en se redressant. Tu débarques comme ça et tu donnes l'air de le connaître ! Tu ne sais rien de son passé à lui et à Lily ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il l'a traitée ! Tu n'imagines pas de quoi il a été capable !

\- Terminons cette conversation, maintenant, ordonnai-je de ma voix la plus calme. Ça ne rime à rien de toute manière. Et si nous descendions rejoindre les autres ?

Elle semblait vraiment remontée contre moi et même si j'étais prête à une trêve elle semblait loin d'être prête à oublier ce que j'avais dit. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'elle dise autant de mal de lui. Alors qu'il avait tout fait pour Lily, par amour, jusqu'au bout...

Même s'il était en partie coupable de sa mort étant celui qui avait donné la prophétie...

Grimaçant à cette idée je glissai mes pieds dans mes chaussures noires. Marlène m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Nous descendîmes rapidement les escaliers et plus bas, James et Lily nous attendaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant le feu.

Remus était assis un peu plus loin, un livre entre les mains, Peter dormait paisiblement sur le canapé et d'après les explications de Lily, Franck et Alice étaient allés travailler ensembles à la bibliothèque et on ne risquait pas de les voir descendre. Ne manquait plus que mon très cher Sirius que j'avais abandonné toute à l'heure dans les escaliers.

Remus leva les yeux de son livre et me demanda :

\- Et si tu m'expliquais comment tu t'es retrouvé en potions, les autres m'ont vaguement raconté !

\- Je voulais empêcher Ja... Sirius, me rattrapai-je alors que j'avais été sur le point de vendre James devant sa petite amie. D'embêter Severus. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il voulait lui faire foirer sa potion !

\- Et tu as manifestement sauvé la situation, ironisa Peter qui émergeait en s'étirant.

\- J'ai été incroyable ! Remus si tu avais vu ça ! m'exclamai-je, alors que je voyais du coin de l'œil Sirius descendre les escaliers du dortoir. La potion était parfaite ! Sans moi jamais Rogue ne serait jamais parvenu à un tel résultat !

\- Oh oui, j'imagine bien ! ria-t-il. Surtout quand j'ai vu dans quel état est rentré Sirius, ses épaules en étaient couvertes.

\- Non ça c'est moi qui me suis vengée, expliquai-je avec un petit air innocent.

\- Bon et bien ? On va dehors ? J'en ai marre d'attendre ! interrompit Sirius.

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse, lui rappela Remus, tout sourire, en reposant son livre par terre.

C'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva à porter sur son dos un Remus hilare dans tous les escaliers, sous les regards outrés des peintures et amusés des élèves.

Durant le trajet Marlène nous expliqua à Sirius et à moi que Remus avait profité de sa blessure à la cheville pour manquer le cours de potion et qu'en fait son pied ne lui faisait absolument plus mal et qu'il pouvait en faire se qu'il voulait. Mais ça nous ne l'apprîmes que lorsque Sirius fut en sueur, en train de poser Remus sur un des bancs enneigés de la cours.

Comme la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et dans ce cas-ci glacé, Sirius prit une bonne dose de neige qu'il glissa dans le col du pull de Remus qui se débattait en insultant son camarade de tous les noms alors qu'il sautillait pour chasser la neige.

Après une bonne bataille de boules de neige, et quelques courses revigorantes, j'étais trempée, glacée, et fatiguée. Me laissant tomber à côté de Marlène qui reprenait aussi sa respiration, je lançai entre deux inspirations :

\- Je suis désolée, pour toute à l'heure.

\- Je ne comprends juste pas comment on peut vouloir prendre sa défense.

\- Et si tu oubliais les gens avec qui il traîne ? Tu devrais essayer ! conseillai-je en me relevant.

Je me mis en chemin pour la bibliothèque, espérant que Regulus y serait déjà m'attendre.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, Sirius m'attaqua sauvagement par derrière, m'engloutissant sous la neige. Il en profita pour me donner un grand coup de langue rugueuse sur la joue.

\- Pouuuah ! hurlai-je en me débattant pour le faire tomber de sur mon dos.

Remus qui était tout près de nous s'exclama :

\- Et bien Patmol ! Tu te rapproches de plus en plus du chien !

\- C'est dégueulasse ! crachai-je toujours écrasée sous son poids.

\- Tu m'as cherchée ! ricana-t-il tout prêt de mon oreille.

\- Je te signale que j'étais pleine de cette espèce de confiture tout à l'heure ! Tu pouvais à ce moment là ! Pff ! Je m'étais lavais, je suis pleine de bave maintenant ! Enlève-toi de mon dos ! ordonnai-je.

\- Tu es sûre, attend, je vois de la « confiture » dans tes cheveux ! Je vais t'aider à les laver !

\- Oh non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Va-t-en ! A l'aide ! A l'aide ! hurlai-je en battant des pieds et des mains tandis qu'il me versait une grosse quantité de neige sur les cheveux.

Cette fois j'étais frigorifiée, je ne parvenais même plus à me débattre. Il se décida finalement à bouger de lui-même et m'aida même à me remettre debout. Une fois en face de moi, il me fixa avec un grand sourire béat :

\- Hé bah ! Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues !

\- Es...pèce... de... de... pet...tit... Je... je... vais... te... » grelottai-je en agitant mes mains glacées que je ne sentais plus.

Un souffle chaud me parcourut alors que l'humidité de mes vêtements s'évaporait dans les airs dans un joli nuage blanc sous le regard surpris de Sirius qui se tourna vers la personne à l'origine du sort.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais l'aîné, on dirait que je me suis trompé !

\- Regulus, tu n'es pas avec tes amis Mangemorts ? demanda son frère avec un petit sourire forcé.

Le plus jeune des Black se tenait droit derrière moi et esquissa un sourire quand je me tournai vers lui. Il m'intima de le suivre d'un signe de tête.

\- A toute à l'heure ! lançai-je au groupe en le suivant.

-Fais attention à toi, Anne.

Je lançai un dernier regard vers Sirius qui affichait une expression étrange que je ne lui connaissais pas vraiment. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres ne formaient qu'une ligne droite sur son visage.

\- Alors tu as écrit ta lettre à ta cousine ?demandai-je à Regulus.

\- Oui, Narcissa va nous venir en aide. Si elle le peut...

\- Comment ça, si elle le peut ? Demandai-je surpris.

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment encore une Malefoy, elle s'est fiancée avec Lucius il y a quelques mois. Si jamais nous devions trouver les livres en araméens, je doute qu'ils se trouvent dans la bibliothèque principale, à moins qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de la valeur qu'ils pourraient avoir. Mais les Malefoy sont connus pour leur connaissance en magie noire, même s'ils ne le montrent pas... Alors s'ils ont les livres, ils seront sans aucun doute cachés.

Narcissa...Narcissa Malefoy ? Sa cousine ? Oui c'est vrai... C'était une Black, sœur de Bellatrix et Andromeda. Il était facile de l'oublier, du moins pour moi...

\- Mais si c'est un secret... Comment pourrait-elle nous en parler ? Elle serait capable de trahir son fiancé ?

\- Trahir ? N'utilise pas d'aussi grands mots ! nuança-t-il dans un rire. Non, je veux juste savoir où ces livres pourraient se trouver c'est tout...

\- Et elle pourrait te les donner, tu penses réellement qu'elle pourrait te donner l'emplacement ?

\- Nous nous sommes toujours bien apprécier, m'expliqua-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est-ci étonnant ?

\- Je pensais que cette femme ne vivait que pour son mari et son fils ! dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Son fils ? Alors elle aura un fils ? siffla-t-il rêveur. C'est incroyable, je me demande si elle sera contente, elle qui me parlait toujours d'avoir une petite fille blonde à peigner !

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si proche ? demandai-je alors que nous grimpions les marches.

\- J'ai d'abord été sa poupée, elle avait six ans quand je suis né et je crois que je me laissais bien plus faire que mon frère, alors elle aimait bien jouer avec moi. Et puis nous avons gardé contacte après qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard car je faisais des recherches et je lui en parlais souvent.

J'esquissai un sourire en imaginant Regulus enfant, dans une petite robe rose, les cheveux tressés.

\- Tu lui as parlé de nos recherches du coup ? repris-je.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais peut-être trouvé une nouvelle magie intéressante, de la magie ancienne, après je ne lui ai pas parlé du sort...

\- Heureusement, elle ne t'aurait pas cru de toutes manières, raillai-je en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds. Mais est-ce que ça lui disait quelque chose ?

\- Je crois qu'elle a une petite idée mais nous verrons ça lorsque nous serons à la soirée, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le genre de chose qu'elle puisse écrire. Si jamais elle laisse une trace écrite ça pourrait finir par être dangereux pour elle.

\- Je comprends... acquiesçai-je.

\- Ah ! Et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'enverrait une robe dans les jours qui suivraient. Je lui ai dit que comme tu étais la pupille de Dumbledore mais tu n'osais pas lui demander de l'argent pour ça.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à elle... Et combien de temps nous reste-t-il avec ce bal d'ailleurs ?

\- Quatre jours... souffla-t-il.

Quatre jours ? Seulement ?

La panique m'envahit comme un raz-de-marée et je déglutis avec difficulté alors que j'essayais de m'imaginer, dans quatre jours, en train de danser au beau milieu de personnes habituées à la danse. J'en étais incapable !

\- Ne panique pas, me conseilla-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tout va bien se passer !

\- Oui bien sûr, en plus d'être mon premier bal nous allons parler à la fiancée du maître de maison et nous allons lui demander de nous révéler où se trouvent tous les objets de magie noire alors qu'elle n'est avec lui que depuis quelques mois. Mais tout va bien !

\- Je suis sûr que l'on pourra même s'amuser ! Aller, viens ! Allons danser !

Attrapant la main qu'il me tendait pour me tirer dans les escaliers, nous montâmes plus rapidement les marches de bois. Alors qu'on gravissait les derniers étages qu'il nous manquait pour atteindre la Salle sur Demande au septième, il se tourna vers moi et dit :

\- Tout à l'heure, quand mon frère t'as dit de faire attention…

\- Il a dit qu'il avait peur pour moi, à cause des autres Serpentards, expliquai-je.

J'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Anne, dit-il. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien pour te faire du mal, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas comme eux, comme les autres. Ils se prennent pour les Mangemorts qu'ils ne sont pas encore, mais moi je ne veux pas finir comme eux. Je ne veux pas servir Tu-Sais-Qui, même si mes parents sont des sympathisants. Je veux vivre, pas être asservi à un fou furieux.

\- Je sais. Je pense, j'espère te connaître assez pour savoir ça, répondis-je, vraiment émue par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

\- Même si je n'ai pas le courage de mon frère, je pense comme lui. Je suis jaloux de lui pour avoir réussi à tourner le dos à la famille. Et pour autre chose aussi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi, idiote. Vous êtes ensemble tout le temps, dans la même Maison. Vous dormez au même endroit. Il te fait rire. Tout à l'heure…

\- Tout à l'heure ce n'était rien, c'est compliqué, soupirai-je.

M'approchant de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, je lui soufflai au creux de l'oreille :

\- Je crois que lui aussi est jaloux mais qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer !

\- Jaloux ? Lui ? répéta Regulus en s'écartant de moi, incrédule.


	60. J'en suis !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :)**

* * *

Dans un mouvement simultané, tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle se levèrent, faisant racler les bancs sur le sol de pierre. Comme avant le repas, les Serpentards quittèrent la salle en premier. Christelle attrapa rapidement son dernier toast beurré de son assiette. Elle lançait des regards appuyés à McGonagall, sans parvenir à capter son attention.

Alors qu'elle marchait en mâchouillant, les yeux plissés par la réflexion, Christelle se demandait comment établir le meilleur des plans. Que devrait-elle faire en premier ? Neville aura sans aucun doute la réponse à la plupart de ses questions, il pourrait lui dire combien de temps était nécessaire pour former les élèves, peut-être même pour placer le plus de piège possible... Mais il fallait absolument qu'ils récupèrent le diadème de Serdaigle... Une fois qu'ils seraient en possession du dernier Horcruxe, ne leur manqueraient plus que Nagini et... Et Harry.

Déglutissant difficilement alors qu'elle suivait toujours Susan Bones, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comment annoncer ça à Harry ? Normalement les souvenirs de Rogue devaient lui apprendre que son sacrifice est indispensable, mais Christelle était prête à beaucoup pour sauver le maître des potions. Devrait-elle lui révéler ça ?

Christelle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Susan, alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le passage pour retourner dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Nous pouvons rentrer, vite ! souffla Susan en disparaissait dans l'armoire.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, elles pénétrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés sur les coussins devant la cheminée et discutaient, un livre sur les genoux. Harry et Neville étaient un peu plus loin. L'expression qu'ils arboraient montrait que la discussion qu'ils entretenaient ne les enchanter pas. Susan murmura :

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ton amitié avec Drago ?

Regardant Neville de l'autre côté de la pièce, Christelle acquiesça mais dit :

\- Je veux aussi en parler à Neville, et qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione appuient mes propos.

C'est ainsi que sous les yeux effarés de Neville et de Susan, le quatuor expliqua l'implication du jeune Serpentard dans leur mission. Neville ne cessait de secouer la tête négativement, assurant que c'était impossible. Et Susan le justifia en déclarant :

\- Drago n'a pas changé, il est toujours le même ! Il torture et profite des cours de magie noire pour blesser des gens ! C'est impossible !

Les craintes de Christelle furent ainsi confirmées. Drago avait des ordres venant de Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas laisser croire qu'il s'était rallié à l'ennemi. Il avait donc agit comme on le lui avait demandé. Mais est-ce qu'une seule personne ici pourrait comprendre dans quelle position il se trouvait ? Comme eux il avait sa famille à défendre, comme eux il avait peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Susan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

\- Et pourquoi aurait-il le droit d'agir de cette manière, de torturer des gens ? S'il est vraiment de notre côté alors il n'a qu'à être ici, avec nous dans cette salle, se battre ! Ou déserter des Mangemorts, entrer dans la résistance.

\- Mais à la différence des personnes présentes ici, sa famille est à porter de main, répliqua Christelle. Il leur est impossible de se cacher. Ils sont dans la ligne de mire de Voldemort.

Mais qui pourrait comprendre ça ? Mise à part elle ?

\- On peut lui faire confiance, répéta Harry, les mains jointes comme pour adresser une prière.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, se méfia Neville.

\- Il est digne de confiance, il nous a aidés ! rappela Hermione, légèrement agacée.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix, dit Susan. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de vous, il sait bien se retourner les manches. Pour survivre à ce moment là il avait besoin de vous être fidèle, mais une fois loin de vous, plus rien ne l'oblige !

\- On ne vous demande pas de l'apprécier, souffla Christelle. Mais essayez de lui faire confiance, il veut la même chose que nous !

Finalement Neville et Susan décidèrent ensemble de ne pas émettre de jugement trop hâtif. Ils attendraient de voir les actions de Drago, et Neville avait déjà une idée derrière la tête : puisque ils étaient censés piéger Poudlard, les patrouilles de nuit qui circulaient dans les étages posaient un énorme problème, de plus ils n'étaient pas en possession de suffisamment d'ingrédients pour faire une quantité suffisante de Polynectar. Et c'est là qu'intervenait Drago. Il fallait qu'il donne les horaires de patrouille et les itinéraires, et vole dans la réserve privée de Rogue de quoi faire des potions.

Christelle leur aurait bien dit qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le faire dans le dos de Rogue et qu'il aurait peut-être suffi de lui en parler, mais elle avait abandonné l'idée se disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils acceptent d'abord Drago avant de leur dire que même Rogue pouvait être un allié... D'autant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne croiraient jamais que Rogue agissait en réalité sur ordres de Dumbledore, et là Christelle serait seule contre tous.

Au retour de Padma Patil, Christelle se retrouva changée en une sublime Serdaigle. Elle abandonna ses allures de blonde pour prendre la forme d'une merveilleuse indienne à la crinière de jais.

\- J'aurais aimé que Parvati soit là ! s'exclama la vraie Padma en admirant Christelle. Nous voilà triplées !

\- Je te remercie pour ton apparence, lui répondit Christelle avec un sourire.

\- Tout pour retrouver notre Poudlard, dit la jeune fille alors que la tristesse et la nostalgie balayaient toute joie de son visage.

Cette fois Christelle quitta la Salle sur Demande seule, elle descendit rapidement les marches et ouvrit doucement les portes de l'armoire. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, elle se laissa glisser à l'extérieur et sortit de sa poche la Carte des Maraudeurs confiée par Harry. Celui-ci l'avait déjà ouverte étant donné que Christelle n'était pas capable de magie. Elle scruta les indications et se mit en route.

Si jamais quelqu'un lui tombait dessus, elle devait immédiatement refermer la Carte au risque de perdre son seuil moyen de repère, car il serait désastreux que les Carrow apprennent l'existence d'un tel outil.  
Ce qui était pratique, c'était de voir les gens passer dans les couloirs adjacents au sien. Finalement après avoir trouvé la bibliothèque, Christelle esquissa un sourire et se glissa dedans. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle mais bien vite les élèves reprirent leur travail.

Dans le fond de la salle se trouvait Drago, assis à la table la plus proche des fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce. Il écrivait sur un long rouleau de parchemin d'une fine écriture élégante. Christelle s'installa en face de lui, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux de sa copie. Christelle esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard étonné de Drago.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue qu'il comprit à qui il avait à faire. Ses sourcils blonds s'arquèrent sur son front et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en expliquant :

\- C'est assez déstabilisant de te voir changer de tête toutes les heures !

\- Il vaut mieux ça que de se faire prendre, fit-elle remarquer dans un murmure. Il faut qu'on parle. On n'aurait pas un endroit plus... intime ?

Pour unique réponse, il se redressa et s'avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la bibliothécaire, après quelques minutes d'explications d'abord silencieusement puis d'une voix plus fort presque inquiétante, il revint les lèvres étirées d'un sourire.

Indiquant à Christelle de le suivre, il ouvrit la porte ornée des lettres d'or indiquant « Réserve » puis s'engouffra dans la petite salle.

Bientôt rejoint par la jeune fille, Drago s'était déjà installé à l'unique table de la pièce, qui était proche d'une fenêtre qui ne laissait filtrer qu'un fin rayon de soleil. Le reste de la pièce était éclairé par quelques bougies illuminées par la magie.

S'asseyant en face de lui avec un sourire contrit, Christelle posa ses mains à plat sur la table et commença ses explications. Elle lui parla d'abord de Gringotts, du dragon, de leur plongeon dans l'eau puis de leur retour à Poudlard. Il buvait ses paroles, les yeux brillant d'intérêt.

Puis elle en vint aux demandes. Et là une grimace se dessina sur le visage du garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses paumes. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend je vais avoir de gros problèmes.

\- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan et moi seront les seuls au courant que tu nous as confié les horaires des patrouilles de surveillance, supplia-t-elle. Il faut que tu nous aides, sinon ils ne croiront pas à ta bonne foi !

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé ! De plus ce n'est pas eux que j'aide, c'est toi !

\- Et ta mère, rappela Christelle. Quant à la fin de la guerre on saura que tu nous aidais de l'intérieur, alors tu n'auras aucun problème lorsque... Lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui ne sera plus au pouvoir. Sinon tu risques le procès ! Tu pourrais finir à Azkaban avec les autres Mangemorts.

Cet argument sembla le convaincre. Son visage pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible. Il avait détourné les yeux et semblait en profonde bataille intérieure.

Et s'il n'acceptait pas ? Si Neville et Susan parvenaient à persuader Harry que Drago n'avait fait que profiter de la situation ? Alors jamais ils ne pourraient devenir amis et tout ce qu'avait tenté Christelle aura été vain.

Mais elle faisait confiance à Drago, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Le fixant d'un air encore plus déterminé, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres tordues elle priait intérieurement qu'il cesse de réfléchir et accepte sa proposition.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison de refuser sa proposition, si jamais tout échouait ? Si après les changements qu'elle avait effectués, si jamais le Voldemort gagnait ? Alors elle l'enverrait vers une mort certaine, tandis que dans sa position actuelle il ne risquait rien. Il ne s'était pas suffisamment « trempé » pour pouvoir être accusé, n'est-ce pas ? Il était peut-être encore temps de le sauver ?

Et inversement ? Si tout fonctionnait ?

Se mordillant avec les lèvres encore de brutalité plus que d'habitude, Christelle finit par laisser brutalement tomber sa tête sur la table en bois, dans un grand « boum » qui fit sursauter Drago, toujours plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, rien ne va, souffla-t-elle en appréciant la surface froide de la table qui lui remettait les idées en place. Je t'en supplie, ne m'écoute pas et agis comme tu le sens, je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort...

\- Tu rigoles ? Et tu ne voudrais pas me faire signer une décharge non plus ? ricana-t-il en se penchant sur la table pour plonger son regard gris dans celui de Christelle.

\- J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix, j'ai peur de t'amener du mauvais côté... murmura-t-elle en se laissant noyée dans l'océan gris de ses yeux.

\- Tu penses que tu m'emmènes du mauvais côté ? Toi, dis-moi où tu vas.

Elle déglutit difficilement, ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit avec plus de détermination que jamais, lançant d'une voix pourtant tremblante :

\- Je continuerai d'aider Harry. Je ferais mon possible pour sauver le plus de monde et nous réussirons.

\- Tu sembles sûre de toi.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas douter lorsque ma propre vie tient au bon fonctionnement de ce plan, soupira-t-elle.

Il se redressa en même temps qu'elle, en affichant un petit sourire rusé. Puis en haussant les épaules il annonça d'un ton décontracté : « J'en suis ».


	61. Guimauve !

**Coucou et merci à Salomé pour sa correction ! **

**Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié de prévenir ^^ je suis partie en montagne quelques jours, voilà pourquoi il y a eu un retard de publication :)**

**Plume :**_je suis contente que tu me suives depuis longtemps :) Je suis très honorée que tu penses cela de ma fanfiction ! Mais j'en avais lu une avec une fille de notre monde qui allait au temps de Jedusor et je n'en ai que de bons souvenirs ! :P Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiété en ne publiant pas ses derniers jours, comme je l'ai dis plus haut je suis partiiie et j'ai complétement oublié de prévenir :). A bientôt j'espère et merci pour ton commentaire :)_

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixai le haut du baldaquin en velours rouge depuis quelques minutes. Mon cœur battait encore fort, agité par mes rêves. Je me laissai un moment de répit et de réflexion avant d'ouvrir les rideaux et de saluer mes colocataires.

Regulus avait été le sujet principal de mes rêves. Après notre échange de la veille, j'étais certaine de le vouloir à mes côtés, de partager des choses avec lui. Une brusque envie d'être avec lui me saisit. Je voulais l'embrasser, pouvoir encore être dans ses bras. Voyager avec lui. J'aurais tant voulu lui montrer mon monde, si seulement cela avait été possible.

Marlène me fixait d'un drôle d'air et alors qu'elle enfilait un gilet pour se protéger du froid quasi-polaire qui régnait dans le château, me demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ?

\- Cette tête ? répétai-je incrédule. Quelle tête ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

\- On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que les ASPIC étaient annulés et que tous les élèves de septième année pouvaient avoir leur diplôme sans examen, murmura Emy en s'étirant.

\- Non, ça c'est la tête que toi tu tirerais si jamais une telle chose était possible, corrigea Alice qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain. Là, je dirais plutôt qu'elle fait la même tronche que Lily !

Elles se lancèrent des regards lourds de sens puis se tournèrent vers la rousse qui ouvrait la porte des toilettes, ajustant sa jupe, tout à fait innocente aux messes basses des trois autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-elle, un brin soucieuse.

\- On disait juste qu'Anne avait un peu la même expression que toi… souffla Marlène en plissant les yeux vers Lily.  
\- Que moi ?

\- Oui, que toi ! Tu as rêvé de James cette nuit ? suggéra sournoisement Emy.

Les yeux émeraudes de la rousse semblèrent se remplirent d'étoiles alors que sa bouche s'étirait dans un tendre sourire rêveur.

Ah non ! Je n'avais quand même pas cette tête-là !  
Et alors que j'allais me justifier, les Gryffondors se contentèrent d'hocher positivement de la tête alors qu'elles contemplaient Lily toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Regulus hier ? proposa à nouveau Emy avec un petit sourire en coin.

S'il c'était passé quelque chose ?

Mon cœur se remit à battre à la chamade alors qu'il me semblait que j'étais de nouveau dans les bras de Regulus. Profitant de sa tendre chaleur. Discutant tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande, mon oreille appuyée contre sa poitrine pour entendre sa respiration régulière…

\- Je le savais ! s'exclama Alice en frappant dans ses mains, ce qui me réveilla brusquement. La même gueule que Lily ! Je n'y crois pas ! Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?!

Si je sortais avec Regulus ?Ma gorge se noua.

C'était possible oui. Même plus que possible, mais pouvais-je vraiment l'annoncer officiellement ? Après tout nous avions été très prudes. Plusieurs fois nos visages s'étaient rapprochés, plusieurs fois nos regards s'étaient croisés pendant de longs moments, je me souvenais d'avoir admirer ses lèvres fines qui appelaient au baiser, et pourtant nous étions restés simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sans aller plus loin…

\- Stop ! Pas de deuxième Lily ici ! gronda Emy en me rappelant à la réalité en me secouant comme un prunier. Reviens parmi nous Anne ! Ne va pas du côté du mal ! L'amour c'est pour les guimauves ! Tu n'es pas une guimauve ! Soit forte, Anne ! Sors-nous une vieille insulte ! Aller ! Courage ça va passer !

Esquissant un petit sourire je m'écartai d'elle et lui dit d'une petite voix :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de chose qui se contrôle ! Je l'apprécie vraiment !

\- Si nous ne sommes qu'au stade _apprécier_ alors nous ne l'avons pas encore perdu, commenta Marlène en enfilant ses grandes chaussettes. Non… Franchement ? Un Serpentard ?

\- Et puis Regulus, rappela Alice qui fouillait avec implication dans son armoire, créant derrière elle un monticule de vêtement qui grandissait peu à peu. Regulus, quoi !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? questionna la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Anne sort avec Regulus ! chantonna Emy en dansant sous les yeux écarquillés de Lily.

\- Quoi ?

\- Anne sort avec Regulus, répéta Alice toujours bien occupée par ses habits.

\- Hein ?

\- Anne sort avec Regulus ! dit Marlène dans les oreilles de Lily dont le visage se figea.

\- Pardon ?

\- Putain, mais je sors avec Regulus ! grondai-je plongée dans ma recherche de la seconde chaussette perdue.

Cette fois tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Après tout, je venais tout juste de tout avouer de vive voix, et je l'avais presque hurlé. Avec un peu de chance les autres dortoirs ne m'avaient pas entendu, espérons que l'isolation de Poudlard soit efficace.

Comme un poisson, Lily ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant sûrement ses mots. Puis elle finit par dire :

\- C'est… c'est… étonnant !

\- En quoi est-ce étonnant ? demanda Marlène. Elle passe tout son temps avec lui !

\- Mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours cru que tu préférais Sirius, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, les oreilles rougies par la gêne. Tu avais l'air raide dingue de Sirius dès que tu l'as vu !

\- Raide dingue ? répétai-je.

C'était tout à fait possible que j'avais donné cette impression, après tout je l'avais toujours admiré et il était vraiment comme imaginé. Il semblait, du moins dans sa beauté, en tout point parfait. Après son caractère était charmant mais il n'était pas Regulus et Regulus me plaisait vraiment. Je pouvais compter sur lui pour m'aider dans mes recherches, et pour me soutenir, il était là pour moi.

Tout comme l'avait été Sirius si j'avais essayé de compter un peu plus sur les Maraudeurs…

Mais là n'était pas la question, je ne sentais pas la même attirance et il était hors de question de remettre en question mes sentiments simplement parce que Lily venait de me rappeler l'admiration que je portais au _personnage _de Sirius Black.

Après un dernier soupir, les filles entamèrent un autre sujet de conversation, ce que ne fut pas pour me déplaire.

Aucune des Gryffondors ne parla de mes aveux lors du petit déjeuner, heureusement pour moi, tout le monde était bien trop intéressé par les vacances qui arrivaient.

Demain Poudlard se viderait et nous étions maintenant à J-3 du bal.

Hier soir lors de notre discussion avec Regulus, tout avait été mis au point.

Je suivrais James et Sirius jusqu'à chez les Potter, puis une fois habillée, Kreattur qui connaissait les lieux viendrait me chercher et m'emmènerait jusqu'au manoir Malefoy où Regulus m'attendrait.

Regulus…mes pensées s'emportaient pour être une nouvelles fois rappelées trop rapidement.

\- Je vois l'esprit d'Anne qui flotte au-dessus de son corps, s'éloigne, et s'éloigne, et s'éloigne…susurra une voix qui me força à rouvrit les yeux.

Peter me lança un regard innocent, accompagné de quelques battements de cils, alors qu'il reprit :

\- Et la voilà de nouveau parmi nous !

\- Je t'embête Peter, soufflai-je en scrutant mon verre de jus de citrouille presque vide.

\- Tu t'inquiètes du bal des Sang-Purs ? demanda Remus inquiet.

\- Oui, mentis-je.

L'inquiétude avait depuis longtemps laissé place à l'impatience. J'avais hâte d'y aller avec Regulus, et pour une fois je serais préparée, peut-être même maquillée ? Mince, je n'avais même pas pensé à cela et il faudrait peut-être que je demande aux filles de m'en prêter. Me trouverait-il belle ? Et si jamais la robe de Narcissa n'arrivait pas à temps ?

\- Et la voilà repartie ! fit remarquer James.

\- On a même plus le droit de penser ? ronchonnai-je en écrasant les œufs dans mon assiette.

\- Du moment que tu ne te mets pas à baver, me souffla Marlène avec son petit sourire taquin.

\- Tu verras quand je te baverai dans la bouche ! rétorquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que je parcourais de long en large le couloir du septième étage en attendant l'apparition de la Salle sur Demande, une silhouette bien connue apparue plus loin dans le couloir.

Mon cœur se mit en battre rapidement alors que je déglutissais difficilement. Et le grand sourire qu'il m'adressa ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Pourtant alors que je croyais qu'il se rapprochait de moi pour m'embrasser, il me prit la main et me tira dans la Salle sur Demande. Se précipitant dans notre salle de danse pour déposer sur le bureau un grand paquet.

\- Ma cousine m'a enfin envoyée la robe, regarde-la !

Un peu déçue, je me rapprochai pour détacher les cordelettes qui tenaient serrés une grande boite en carton rose. Après avoir soulevé le couvercle, j'écartai le papier de soie rose qui protégeait la robe. Elle était incroyablement douce !

La soulevant de sa prison de soie, j'admirais l'ouvrage.

Elle était composée d'un petit haut noir de velours au col rond, avec des manches trois-quarts qui devaient couvrirent des épaules jusqu'aux avant-bras. Une ceinture de perle blanche sous la poitrine séparait le velours noir d'une grande jupe de tulle d'un rose romantique, doublée de soie de la même couleur.

Simple, incroyablement douce, et sans aucun doute confortable !

\- Je vais te la mettre, que l'on puisse danser ! s'exclama Regulus qui semblait bien enthousiasme.

Et avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, d'un coup de baguette magique, je me retrouvais vêtue de la robe tandis que mon uniforme reposait, plié, dans la boite.

Regulus me regarda écarquiller les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'inclina bien bas devant moi, attrapa ma main pour la rapprocher de ses lèvres sans la toucher, puis alors que son sourire s'agrandissait, ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens et il m'entraîna contre lui, posa sa main haut dans mon dos. Puis m'entraîna dans la danse.

Mes yeux ne voulaient pas se détourner de son visage, et mes pieds suivaient étrangement bien le rythme alors que je me perdais dans son regard.

Je me sentais si bien. Oubliant tous nos problèmes, nous n'étions que tous les deux, ici en train de danser et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux.

Je me laissais finalement aller un peu contre son torse, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réprimande, me dise de danser comme il le fallait, mais il n'en fit rien, je sentis même son souffle plus proche, caressant ma joue.

\- Cette robe te va merveilleusement bien, me susurra-t-il.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tienne, ricanai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as le don pour casser l'ambiance tu le sais ça ? me demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Je crois oui… murmurai-je dans un souffle alors que je me plaçai sur la pointe des pieds pour me rapprocher de son visage.

Son regard gris se perdit dans le mien et je fermai doucement les paupières attendant le baiser tant voulu.

Je sentis son souffle contre le mien, mais au fil des secondes qui passaient je m'impatientais, ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, le fixant froidement alors qu'il souriait innocemment.

\- Tu étais très mignonne à l'instant, murmura-t-il.

\- C'était méchant, grognai-je, vexée, alors que je m'écartais de lui.

Mais il me garda prisonnière à l'aide de sa main plaquée dans mon dos, et m'attira à lui à nouveau. Il en profita pour sceller ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Elles étaient chaudes et douces, fines. Je profitais du doux contact de ce chaste baiser et lorsque ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui j'entrouvris les lèvres. Sa langue vient caresser doucement la mienne et elles entreprirent une langoureuse danse. Une vague de chaleur me submergea alors que je laissais courir mes doigts dans ses mèches sombres. Et ce ne fut que pour reprendre notre souffle que nous nous écartâmes.

Il me regardait, les yeux plissés, les joues légèrement rougies et avec ce sourire adorable que j'aimais tant chez lui. Alors que j'essayais de calmer ma respiration, il déposa un baiser sur mon front, me serrant tendrement contre lui.

-Je suis content que tu sois venue ici, murmura-t-il.

Un rire s'éleva dans ma gorge sans que je puisse le contrôler. Pourquoi étais-je en train de rire ? De plus il sonnait faux, il semblait englué par l'angoisse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il portait ses doigts sur mes joues humides.

\- Je ne sais pas… murmurai-je en reniflant de manière peu gracieuse alors que je remarquais mes larmes en même temps que lui.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être ici ?

Si ! J'étais heureuse.

\- Je ne suis pas à ma place… murmurai-je entre les sanglots.

C'était une sensation qui ne voulait pas partir, elle était toujours là présente. Et c'était comme si tous les moments de joie que je vivais depuis que j'étais arrivée n'avaient pas lieux d'être car je n'étais pas d'ici, comme si je ne les méritais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse ici, je n'appartenais pas à ce monde.

Restant un moment blottie contre lui, les larmes finirent par se tarirent. Il m'écarta doucement de lui pour scruter mon visage. Il affichait une moue déconfite et me soupira :

\- Je ne me doutais pas que j'embrassais aussi mal !

\- Oh si, horriblement mal, ricanai-je en passant le revers de mes mains sur mes joues.

\- Me voilà terriblement vexé, murmura-t-il en faisant mine de se tenir le cœur.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut recommencer, jusqu'à ce que ce soit réussi… chuchotai-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Je viens de briser une tradition de 60 chapitres ! Mais bon j'ai tellement eu l'impression de lire un harlequin quand j'ai relu, je me suis donc contentée d'appeler ce chapitre "guimauve". x) J'aurais pu l'appeler Miel aussi, ça dégouline de partout, beurk !**


	62. Vous êtes directe !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction et relecture :)**

**Lindelea54 :**_Coucou :) je suis bien contente que le chapitre guimauve te plaise ^^ J'avais peur d'en faire un peu trop ! Pour l'histoire de Jedusor je cherche désespérément depuis pas mal de temps, je l'avais trouvé sur hpfanfiction ! Mais je n'arrives plus à mettre la main dessus ! Je crois que c'est une des toutes premières fanfictions que j'ai lu (dans ma période Jedusor ;D). Si je retrouve je te donnerai le titre :) A bientôt :)_

**Lawys :**_hey :) Pas de problème pour la réponse ^^. La relation entre christelle et drago ? A la mode madame de Renal et Julien ;). Pour ce qui est des horcruxes, lorsqu'ils ont récupéré la coupe Harry a une vision de Voldemort qui commence à protéger nagini car il pense que le diadème est bien trop protégé pour que Harry ne puisse l'atteindre. Voldemort lance son attaque sur Poudlard que lorsque la soeur Carrow decouvre que Harry est entre les murs de Poudlard. Ainsi, si ils s'occupent de tous les horcruxes en même temps, le seigneur des ténèbres sera pris au dépourvue ! Mouhahahaha. Enfin... Quelque chose comme ça ^^. Je me demande si je suis assez claire :S. J'espère avoir pu t'éclairer (même si ce n'est que très légèrement). A bientôt :D._

* * *

Christelle avait repris l'apparence de Padma Patil et marchait calmement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle avait pris soin de noter les horaires où elle pouvait sortir sans que cela paraisse suspect et d'après sa montre elle devait pouvoir rester deux petites heures dehors avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Ça lui laissait donc le temps de se promener tranquillement dans l'immense château. Elle avait expliqué son désir de découvrir Poudlard au groupe et Neville avait semblé désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner pour lui montrer les meilleurs endroits. Hermione aurait, elle aussi, tant voulu venir avec elle mais elle était occupée à préparer un plan. En attendant d'avoir les horaires des patrouilles que leur confirait Drago, elle avait récupéré quelques plans du château trouvés dans L'Histoire de Poudlard où elle avait marqué sous les indications de Padma et Susan les pièges déjà placés.

Christelle tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre et se laissa baigner dans la lumière qui filtrait au travers de la vitre. Elle avait descendu patiemment les six ou sept étages depuis le couloir où l'avait faite émergée le passage de la Salle sur Demande pour essayer de rejoindre la cour. Mais elle s'était perdue à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers mouvants. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans un des nombreux couloirs à errer sans but quelconque.

Elle s'arrêta un moment devant la grande gargouille de pierre aux ailes déployées, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux sans vie de la créature. En penchant la tête sur le côté, il lui semblait que la statue la suivait du regard.

Quelqu'un derrière elle se racla la gorge et elle se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à l'intimidante silhouette en noire.

Le visage quasi-décharné de l'homme était animé de deux grands yeux noirs cernés de violet tandis que sa bouche se brisait dans une moue dégoûtée alors qu'il la scrutait.

Christelle ne l'avait vu que de loin la vieille et resta un moment surprise. Il était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et ses cheveux formaient bien de paquet sombre de chaque côté de son visage mais ils ne semblaient pas si gras… En fait si, si l'on regardait vraiment en détail on pouvait percevoir les reflets qui n'étaient pas due à la qualité de la fibre du cheveu.

\- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour me laisser passer ?

Elle le regarda un moment, incrédule. Puis comprit enfin l'utilité de cette gargouille ! C'était celle qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.

Puis son esprit s'activa à toute allure : Devait-elle lui parler maintenant et lui dire ce qu'elle savait ? Pourrait-il lui faire confiance ?

\- Depuis quand les Serdaigles sont aussi illuminés ? Écartez-vous de passage, Miss Patil, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je dois vous parler, lâcha-t-elle.

Regrettant presque aussitôt ses paroles et fut immédiatement refroidit par le regard noir qu'il lui lançait alors qu'il la toisait de haut en bas.

\- Et de quoi devez-vous me parler ?

\- C'est extrêmement important. Mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici !

\- Si c'est encore pour se plaindre des Carrow sachez que je me fiche pas mal de votre avis Padma, alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous envoie immédiatement à eux, vous devriez repartir. Maintenant, termina-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de la statue pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Celle-ci s'activa dans un grondement de pierre, écartant les ailes, tournant sur elle-même en laissant un escalier se dé sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. C'était juste magnifique, incroyable, _magique_.

Alors qu'elle voyait le directeur disparaitre dans l'escalier elle se jeta sans réfléchir à sa suite. Il s'était retourné vers elle, baguette sortie, alors que cette fois il fulminait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

\- Je connais beaucoup de choses sur vous, je sais que vous n'êtes pas notre ennemi ! Vous devez me croire !

Cette fois la colère laissa place à l'étonnement sur le visage de Rogue. Son regard se fit plus intense et Christelle plia sous une étrange fraicheur qui venait de l'envahir. Devant ses yeux, ses souvenirs défilaient rapidement. Elle tenta de se défaire de cette affreuse sensation, secouant la tête, fermant les paupières mais rien ne s'arrêta.

Dans l'un de ses souvenirs, il y avait Drago qui lui souriait, annonçant qu'il l'aiderait. Puis un autre où elle était chez les Malefoy observant les photos d'Anne et Narcissa, enfin la rencontre avec Drago dans la rue et la blessure d'Anne.

La torture cessa, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle, et elle se tenait accroupie dans l'escalier, une main accrochée contre le mur comme unique soutient. Rogue la détaillait cette fois sans la moindre froideur, il était juste stupéfait.

\- Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortez ?

Les paupières de Christelle se fermèrent et se rouvrirent lentement alors que le mal de crâne s'estompait peu à peu. Elle aperçue sa main qui avait repris une teinte blanche et ce n'était plus la crinière sauvage et brillante sombre qui passait par-dessus son épaule mais ses longs cheveux ondulés et bruns. Les effets de la potion de Polynectar avaient déjà cessé ?

\- Je m'appelle Christelle, murmura-t-elle. Et ce que vous venez de faire était loin d'être agréable.

\- Je ne faisais pas ça pour être agréable, cracha-t-il. Je ne crois pas que vous aillez répondu à ma question.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à le lire dans ma tête !

\- Vos souvenirs sont trop flous, et je crois qu'avoir des explications de vive voix vous évitera bien de maux de crâne !

\- Vous me proposez de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ? demanda Christelle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez.

\- Je croyais qu'en aillant fouillé dans ma tête vous auriez compris que je sais très bien à qui je m'adresse…

Il jura dans sa barbe et grogna un moment alors que les marches les conduisait lentement jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Christelle se redressa lentement, essayant d'oublier les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux et suivit Severus jusque dans la pièce.

Le bureau était soigneusement rangé, les livres remplissaient les étagères mais les murs étaient nus alors que Christelle s'attendait à y voir suspendus les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. De même, il n'y avait pas un seul des petits objets ou autres bibelots que s'attendaient à voir Christelle.

Rogue s'était installé confortablement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au grand bureau et l'invita d'un geste du menton à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il ne lui proposa ni thé, ni gâteau et même pas la moindre sucrerie, au grand dam de la jeune fille qui aurait apprécié une petite douceur pour faire passer la conversation qu'elle aurait avec lui.

Tout c'était décidé si vite qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où commencer son récit. Et cela avait été si déstabilisant qu'il puisse lire aussi facilement en elle. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le faire arrêter, que ce serait-il passé si elle s'était retrouvée en face de Voldemort ? Il serait au courant de tout et ne se laisserait pas avoir par la mort d'Harry…

Mais elle s'arrêta de penser au pire car maintenant le regard de Rogue se refaisait froid et méchant.

\- Je…

\- Mais expliquez-vous bon sang ! s'impatient-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous pourriez vous montrer plus aimable.

\- Je me fiche bien d'être agréable. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago et qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire une telle chose !

\- Vous devriez lui faire confiance, il sait faire les bons choix.

\- Faire les bons choix en trahissant le Seigneur de Ténèbres avec une gamine incapable de cacher ses pensées ? C'est tout simplement de la folie ! N'importe qui pourrait savoir que vous mijotez quelque chose.

\- D'ailleurs vous devriez peut-être m'apprendre à cacher mes pensées…

\- Et vous me prenez pour qui, par Merlin, je ne suis pas de votre côté.

\- Oui bien sûr et vous ne faites pas tout ça pour vous faire pardonner d'avoir trahi la mère de Harry… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu, je connais bien vos véritables intentions, je sais que vous avez toujours pris soin d'Harry. Enfin… A votre manière, se reprit-elle en repensant à toutes les heures de colles et les mauvaises notes dont le jeune Gryffondor avait écopé.

\- Mais bon sang, d'où est-ce que vous sortez !

\- Vous le savez bien, non ? Vous avez vu mes souvenirs !

Il lui lança de nouveau un regard transperçant et froid. Elle sentit une vague de froid la submerger puis devant ses yeux défilèrent les souvenirs mais lorsqu'il arrivait à la découverte de Drago dans la rue, c'était comme si quelque chose bloquait, il cherchait à aller plus loin mais semblait en être incapable. Quand enfin il parvint à aller au-delà, les images étaient totalement flous, les voix inaudibles.

\- Comment faites-vous ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais rien !

\- C'est impossible. Vous n'arrivez pourtant pas à me bloquer avant ça…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir avant sa découverte de Drago, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle a lu les pouvoir utilisé la legilimancie peut-être avait-il besoin d'avoir dans les traces des personnes de son monde à lui ?

\- Bref, je ne comprends pas très bien le fonctionnement de mon esprit. Je viens d'un autre monde, je sais tout de vous, et je vous demande votre aide.

Les paupières de Rogue papillonnèrent étrangement alors qu'il semblait complètement dubitatif.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes très directe !


	63. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction ! **

* * *

Le Poudlard Express était incroyable, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Malgré le fait qu'il ait un style vieillot avec sa grande locomotive à vapeur, il était rayonnant : les couleurs vives des wagons étincelaient dans le brouillard. La magie qui en émanait semblait littéralement palpable.

Lily esquissa un sourire en me voyant admirer le train puis m'invita du regard à la suivre. Alice, Frank, Marlène et Emy se séparèrent de nous pour trouver un autre compartiment où ils pourraient s'installer.

Je posais ma petite sacoche de cuir au-dessus de mon siège et me laissai tomber dessus en soupirant.

Je quittais Poudlard… Et j'étais terrifiée à cette idée.

\- Tu vas voir les parents de James sont adorables, me rassura Sirius avec un grand sourire.

\- Ma mère était ravie d'apprendre qu'elle aurait plusieurs invités à la maison. Elle a appris de nouvelles recettes, elle n'attend que des cobayes pour les tester ! expliqua James en sortant un jeu de cartes de sa poche.

\- Et elle est très douée pour la cuisine, précisa Sirius.

\- Si James n'avait pas été si rapide pour envoyer sa lettre, j'aurais demandé à mes parents, souffla Lily en haussant les épaules. Tu te serais peut-être sentie plus à l'aise avec ma sœur et moi qu'avec ces deux zigotos !

\- En plus j'aurais plu à ta sœur, puisque je ne suis pas une véritable sorcière, commentai-je en lui souriant.

Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle cherchait du regard James. Elle me demanda d'une voix lente et surprise :

\- Je t'ai parlé de ma sœur ?

Oups, boulette…

\- Hum, tu ne m'en as pas parlé mais j'avais discuté un peu avec Rogue une fois, lorsqu'il était à la Réserve… Il m'a dit que tu avais eu pas mal de problèmes avec ta sœur quand tu es arrivée à Poudlard, tentai-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Rogue t'a parlé de ça ? s'étonna James.

\- Tu as fait bien plus ami-ami avec lui que je ne le pensais, ajouta Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'arrive à délier les langues ! Ricanai-je.

Les regards qu'ils me lancèrent semblaient remplis de doutes… Comment leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas leur ennemie ? Leur expliquer tout ? Peut-être qu'ils me comprendraient.

J'ouvris la bouche et alors que je me préparai à leur expliquer, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une petite femme ronde qui poussait un grand chariot croulant sous les sucreries.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose mes chéris ? proposa-t-elle avec un adorable sourire qui faisait gonfler ses joues.

\- Une Chocogrenouille ! m'exclamai-je immédiatement sans laisser le temps aux autres d'intervenir.

\- Que d'enthousiasme jeune fille ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Toujours ! répondis-je en fouillant dans mon petit sac à la recherche de quelques pièces.

Elle attrapa les deux Noises de bronze que je lui tendais et plaça la boite en carton dans ma main. Alors que les Gryffondors commandaient quelques douceurs, je scrutais le cœur battant ma petite boite. J'allais goûter à une Chocogrenouille !

L'emballage de carton bleu nuit était recouvert de petites étoiles et sur le dessus était présentée la silhouette d'une grenouille. Prudemment j'ouvris le petit couvercle et attrapai rapidement la bestiole en chocolat entre mes doigts. Je la sentis bouger puis cesser tout mouvement.

Écarquillant les yeux, je scrutai l'animal qui gisait entre mes mains.

\- Si j'avais su ! souffla Sirius en riant. Pour Noël j'aurais pu t'acheter une montagne de Chocogrenouilles !

\- J'aurais pu en faire un élevage ! dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Attrapant la grenouille à présent inerte, je mordis dans une de ses cuisses et soupirai de bonheur lorsque le chocolat fondit dans ma bouche. Il n'était pas visqueux et bien croquant, et il fondait si bien…

\- Des cuisses de grenouilles au chocolat, ça pourrait battre les cuisses au beurre et persil !

\- Les cuisses à quoi ? répéta Lily incrédule. Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà mangé de vraies cuisses de grenouilles !

\- Si et c'est délicieux !

\- Bouffeuse de Grenouille ! s'exclama Peter.

\- Et d'escargots, c'est un régal, ajoutai-je en recueillant joyeusement les cris de dégoûts de mes camarades alors que je terminais mon chocolat.

Abandonnant le groupe qui jouait aux cartes, je m'éloignais dans le couloir des compartiments. Je me demandais où était Regulus. Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir vu un peu plus loin lorsque nous étions montés dans le Poudlard Express. Arrivant au bout du wagon, je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte de séparation quand un garçon qui se tenait de l'autre côté actionna la poignée.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un, princesse ? me demanda Allan en faisant coulisser la porte entre les wagons.

\- Regulus, est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Tu ne te passes plus de lui, me souffla le Poufsouffle avec un regard appuyé.

\- C'est possible ! Alors Allan, saurais-tu me dire où se trouve mon Prince Charmant ?

\- J'aime bien ce surnom, lança une voix derrière le grand blond.

S'écartant légèrement Allan laissa Regulus passer. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Le Poufsouffle avait détourné le regard, plaçant une main sur ses yeux et tentait de paraître outré mais un immense sourire le trahissait.

\- Oh par Merlin, sacrilège, une Gryffondor et un Serpentard !

\- Gryffondor, reprit Regulus. C'est vite dit !

\- Un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord ! s'exclama Allan en laissant son bras tomber le long de son corps. Nous avons d'ailleurs eu un grand débat avec les autres pour savoir dans quelle maison Anne aurait dû aller.

\- Et ? interrogea Regulus.

\- Gryffondor, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit Poufsouffle, avoua Regulus.

\- Tu vois ? me lança Allan.

Alors que Regulus que m'attirait à lui pour embrasser la moue boudeuse que j'affichais, une fille arriva derrière moi et je me retournai pour observer un visage ne m'était pas inconnu.

\- Regulus ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Mery, salua-t-il froidement.

Elle leva son regard noisette jusqu'à moi, haussant de manière hautaine son sourcil droit alors qu'elle m'estimait d'un regard. Je la reconnaissais maintenant, c'était la petite Serpentard qui nous avait valu d'être poursuivis avec Remus lorsque je l'avais traité de fémur de crustacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fille ?

\- Je te présente Anne Duruisseau.

Elle fit mine d'être surprise et esquissa un petit sourire mesquin alors qu'elle tourna ses yeux vers moi pour me dire :

\- Je ne me doutais pas qu'une fille comme toi serait de haute naissance, je trouve vraiment ça étonnant. A moins que tu ne sois que comme lui, termina-t-elle, en lançant un regard glacé vers Allan qui grimaça.

\- Espèce de sale…commençai-je, levant un poing prête à la frapper.

Mais Regulus avait attrapé mon poignet et me tira vers lui pour m'empêcher de faire tout mouvement. Mery nous observa un petit moment et siffla de sa voix nasillarde :

\- Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations Regulus. Tu ne voudrais pas que tes parents ne tombent en disgrâce. Tu ne crois pas que ton frère leur a suffi ?

Je le sentis se contracter contre moi mais il garda son calme, gardant ses yeux gris rivés sur la jeune Serpentard qui s'éloignait en ricanant comme une hyène.

Il avait cette étonnante capacité à laisser passer les choses qui m'impressionnait. Ses doigts se firent plus léger sur mon bras et je pu me dégager en douceur, me tournant contre lui pour lui faire face et me perdre dans ses yeux.

Un masque d'impassibilité s'était placé sur son visage, sûrement dès le moment où Mery lui avait adressé la parole, mais lorsqu'il remarqua mon regard celui-ci se brisa laissant place à un petit sourire triste. Lui avais-je fait honte ?

\- Je ferais attention la prochaine fois, promis-je.

\- J'aurais peut-être du te laisser la frapper, soupira-t-il.

\- Reste raisonnable Regulus, souffla Allan en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Tu connais comme moi ces personnes-là. Si tu t'énerves ils se délecteront de ta rage et en profiteront pour te rabaisser plus bas que terre.

\- Je suis comme eux, soupira Regulus tristement.

\- Mais peut-être que ça changera, répondit simplement Allan en m'adressant un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois Allan disparu, Regulus me tira dans un coin plus sombre de l'inter-wagon et déposa de doux baisers sur le front.

\- Je ferais vraiment attention, promis-je. Je ne veux pas te faire honte devant tes parents.

\- Tu es une Duruisseau… souffla-t-il simplement en se blottissant plus fort contre moi, enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux, laissant son souffle chaud caresser mon cou.

Nous nous quittâmes quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du train à King's Cross, rejoignant nos compartiments respectifs. Dans le mien Sirius, James et Remus semblaient déjà prêts à descendre, discutant entre eux joyeusement, tandis que Lily et Peter rangeaient les quelques livres qu'ils avaient dûs sortir durant le voyage.

Les regards qu'ils me lancèrent me firent froid dans le dos, comme si au cours du voyage ils avaient eu une très sérieuse discussion entre eux me concernant. Et si mes intuitions étaient vraies ? De quoi avaient-ils pu parler pendant mon absence ?

Mais bien vite ils reprirent leur comportement normal et m'invitèrent à les rejoindre dans leurs conversations sur le Quidditch, dont beaucoup de règles m'échappaient.

Alors que le train ralentissait, nous étions tous debout et James n'en revenait pas :

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire que tu connaisses si peu de choses sur le Quidditch !

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai été élevée parmi les Moldus, dis-je en souriant.

\- Mais c'est une honte, il faut que nous nous occupions immédiatement de ton éducation ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Et je sens que vous allez avoir le temps de le faire pendant les vacances, signala Remus.

\- Sirius m'aidera ! affirma James.

\- Une fois que ces histoires de Sang-Purs seront terminées… rappela-t-il dans un soupir.

Sur le quai les parents étaient nombreux, heureux de récupérer leurs enfants. Ils régnaient une certaine tension dans le rang des adultes. On sentait les regards des uns courir sur les autres et les murmures s'élever. Dans la foule, un peu plus éloigné de nous je croisai le regard de Regulus à qui je rendis son sourire, observant le couple qui l'entourait. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs, avait un visage fin et des joues creuses, marquées par ses pommettes un peu trop saillantes. Elle paraissait plutôt belle, bien qu'elle n'affichait qu'une expression glacée en regardant Sirius qui se trouvait derrière moi. L'homme lui n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers nous et se contentait de parler avec son fils. Il était assez large, et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés abordaient de jolies teintes blanches et grises.

\- Anne ! m'appela James, interrompant mon observation. Je te présente mes parents !

Me retournant rapidement, j'esquissais le sourire le plus charmant de ma collection pour saluer les parents de James. Sa mère ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ramassés sur son épaule gauche et de grands yeux pâles, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle avait la même finesse de visage que lui et la même nature de chevelure emmêlée. Elle portait une jolie veste bleu pâle au large col de fourrure blanche assortie à son petit chapeau rond à la petite rose de tulle pâle, elle avait un petit côté coquette qui la rendait ravissante.

Le père possédait les mêmes cheveux que James malgré quelques mèches plus blanches qui agrémentait ses cheveux bruns fournis. Il était grand et fin et on pouvait retrouver les habitudes de James dans sa façon de se tenir. Il portait un imposant costume trois pièces bruns au tissu épais et il ne manquait qu'une montre à gousset et la canne pour ressembler à un personnage d'un roman du siècle précédant.

Je serrai leurs mains en leur adressant un signe poli de la tête alors que je me présentais.

\- Je suis Anne. Très contente de vous rencontrer ! Et merci beaucoup de m'accueillir !

\- C'est un plaisir de recevoir ! s'exclama sa mère d'une voix flutée et légère. Et puis ça doit être dur pour vous de vous retrouver seule à Poudlard au beau milieu de l'année !

\- Oh pas tant que ça, murmurai-je en tournant un regard vers le groupe. J'ai été plutôt bien accueillie !

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale alors que je repensais au loup-garou et à ses longs crocs qui avaient claqués devant mon visage lorsque j'avais atterri à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

\- Je dois retourner voir mes parents, chuchota Lily à l'oreille de James, déposant un rapide bisou sur sa joue sous le regard heureux et approbateur du couple Potter.

Nous abandonnâmes Remus et Peter à la recherche de leurs familles pour nous diriger vers la barrière magique. Sirius et James souriaient alors que je priais le ciel de ne pas avoir à faire ce que je pensais que je devais faire.

Faites que ce ne soit pas le mur à traverser pour atteindre la véritable gare…

Mais mes prières ne furent pas écoutées et j'observais, soucieuse, les deux garçons traverser rapidement l'espèce de portail. Mr. Potter s'élança et la mère de James resta un moment avec moi, contemplant le mur avec tristesse.

\- Je n'aime pas ce mur, me chuchota-t-elle. J'ai toujours peur que le sortilège ne fonctionne plus et que je me retrouve la tête en sang… Allons-y ?

Elle me proposa sa main gantée que j'acceptai avec joie et la rejoignis dans sa course. Voyant le mur se rapprocher je fermai les yeux en lançant un dernier regard à Mrs. Potter qui tenait son joli chapeau rond sur sa tête. Un vent frais me passa sur le corps et je repris mon souffle, surprise, en entendant le brouhaha de la gare.

Nous étions de l'autre côté !

\- Merci beaucoup Madame, lançai-je à la mère de James qui rajustait son col.

\- Appelle-moi Liz, me pria-t-elle d'un grand sourire charmant. Allons ! Rejoignons ces garçons indignes qui n'ont même pas pris le temps d'attendre leurs dames !

Ils étaient un peu plus loin sur le quai de la gare Moldue, entrain de discuter. Liz les sermonna gentiment et Mr. Potter s'excusa en essayant d'être crédible malgré que ses lèvres se soient étirées jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Sirius me regarda et murmura :

\- C'est incroyable, non ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De l'atmosphère de la famille Potter, m'expliqua-t-il en les désignant du menton.

\- C'est vrai qu'il règne un petit quelque chose d'incroyable… répondis-je dans un soupir contenté.

Après un transplanage légèrement désagréable qui me laissa pendant plusieurs secondes sonnée, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une imposante bâtisse.

Mr. Potter, prénommé George, nous ouvrit la porte et Liz m'accompagna jusqu'à une des chambres d'ami en m'expliquant que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit elle serait là pour moi.

La maison était composée de deux grands étages. Les chambres se situaient au second, toutes alignées le long d'un grand couloir aux couleurs pastel et décorés de quelques jolies plantes exotiques. Ma chambre se situait au bout du couloir juste à côté de celle de James qu'il partagerait avec Sirius. Plus loin se trouvait la salle de bain puis la chambre des Potter.

En bas, se trouvait un immense salon concentré devant l'âtre du cheminé de marbre chaleureuse qui me faisait en tout point pensé à celle de Gryffondor. C'est grâce aux explications de James que je compris que mes hypothèses étaient fondées, ses deux parents étaient allés à Gryffondor et avaient voulu retrouver l'ambiance agréable de la salle commune de leur Maison.

La salle à manger était adjacente au salon et on y accédait par une grande porte vitrée. Plus loin se tenait la cuisine, d'une taille impressionnante et contenant une grande table ronde. Devant l'évier se tenait un petit être aux longues oreilles qui me salua poliment lorsque George le présenta en tant que Lony.

C'était un elfe de maison, vêtue de toile, qui s'activait entre les meubles, alimentant la gazinière, ouvrant le four pour vérifier la cuisson de ses petits fours, sans plus prêter attention à ma présence tant il était concentré par ce qu'il faisait.

George me montra ensuite son bureau dont il semblait tirer une certaine fierté. Et il y avait de quoi ! Il était petit mais tout fait de bois et une douce odeur de cire et de vieux livres embaumait les lieux. Une large fenêtre éclairait le grand bureau de chêne recouvert de parchemins et de plumes.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un livre ou d'autre chose, tu pourras venir ici ! m'autorisa-t-il, heureux.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, murmurai-je étonnée. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire autant, je me suis invitée et vous êtes si gentil…

\- Gentil ? lança une voix dans le couloir que je reconnue comme celle de James. Mes parents sont adorables ! rectifia-t-il alors que le rire de Sirius résonnait.

\- Adorables, gentils, tout ce que tu veux ! lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Voilà ! Tu as fait le tour des lieux ! Fait comme chez toi !

Je remontai un moment dans ma chambre, sortant mes affaires du petit sac que j'avais pris. Mes habits ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place, c'était ma robe de bal qui en prenait le plus. Je l'étendis sur le lit, la regarda d'un air songeur.

Comment devais-je me présenter ? Que devrais-je faire ? Peut-être que je pourrais m'attacher les cheveux en chignon ? Non… Mes chignons débordaient toujours de mèches et dégringolaient comme des poires trop mûres…

\- Anne voudrais-tu prendre du thé ? lança la voix douce de Liz qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle s'arrêta, regardant la robe les yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres se fendirent d'un immense sourire.

\- Oh, comme ça me rappelle les bals et les soirées que je faisais quand j'étais plus jeune ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant. Cette robe est magnifique !

\- Narcissa Black me l'a prêtée, expliquai-je. Je ne sais pas si votre fils vous a un peu parlé de moi… »

Son regard se fit interrogateur et elle s'installa à un coin du lit, me priant du regard de lui faire par des faits.

Il y avait quelque chose en elle et son mari qui me donnait la sensation d'être à l'aise, j'avais envie de tout lui raconter. C'était une adulte, une véritable adulte et elle me donnait la sensation d'être capable d'encaisser n'importe quoi.

Malgré ce sentiment de confiance, je ne lui révélai que l'histoire que nous avions mise au point avec Dumbledore. Je lui racontai mon amie disparue, du sort étrange, du fait qu'étant Cracmolle je me retrouvais à Poudlard et puis l'histoire qu'avait inventée Regulus pour que les Serpentards cessent de m'embêter.

Terminant mon explication par le bal des Sang-Purs, elle affichait à présent une petite moue inquiète.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de faire croire que tu étais capable de pratiquer la magie, souffla-t-elle. Mais maintenant que le mal est fait, tu dois tout faire pour que ce bal se passe bien. Je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du moment que tu parais être ce que tu dis être alors ils ne devraient pas te poser de questions, je connais ces bals, c'est d'ailleurs là où j'ai rencontré George.

\- Vous êtes des Sang-Purs ?

\- Oui, Elizabeth Prewett, mais nous faisons partis des gens qui ne se vantent pas de leur origine. Je vais te trouver des accessoires pour accompagner ta tenue…

Puis elle prit un ton plus gai et afficha un merveilleux sourire en s'exclamant :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille !


	64. Une résistance un brin plus conséquente

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction ! :)**

**Lawys :**_Julien et madame de Rênal c'est "le rouge et le noir" un amour maternel (légèrement pimenté de cul :s). Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout avec tes questions ! Je suis même très contente de t'y répondre :). A mon tour de te poser une question : "Qui a dit que tous les serpentards étaient des méchants ? :P" et puis personne n'a jamais dit du mal de Regulus (si on oublie qu'il est d'accord sur les idées de sang-pur :S Enfin il est en train de changer dans ma fanfiction ;) il oubliera peut-être ! :P). Voilà :D Et puis Allan est un garçon merveilleux, il aime tout le monde ! :P Bisouille à bientôt :D Et ça me fait plaisir de répondre à tes questions ;) !_

* * *

\- Il est tout simplement hors de question que je m'implique dans ces histoires, souffla Rogue. Et je vous défends de parler de ça à qui que ce soit !

Christelle déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard.

\- Je n'en aurais parlé à personne… Mais un moment ou à un autre il faudra bien qu'Harry soit mis au courant.

\- Je ne serais plus de ce monde à ce moment-là, dit-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit frémir la jeune fille.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous sacrifiez comme ça ! Nous pouvons trouver un moyen ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendra compte tôt ou tard que la Baguette ne l'écoute toujours pas, souffla-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Mais…

Lorsque Rogue meurt dans le livre, Voldemort croit pouvoir enfin utiliser tout le pouvoir de la baguette sans savoir que le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le désarme lors de leur visite au manoir Malefoy.

Christelle ne pouvait pas changer ça. Si elle sauvait Rogue, elle risquait gros…

Un tintement de verre capta son attention et elle tourna la tête vers la grande armoire dans laquelle Rogue fouillait. Finalement il se retourna et balança sur son bureau une série de fioles et de boites en annonçant de sa voix morne :

\- C'est la seule chose que je ferais pour vous. Maintenant déguerpissez. Et gardez ce que vous savez pour vous… Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Merci beaucoup… souffla-t-elle en attrapant les petits pots qu'elle rangea dans un sac qu'il lui tendit.

Une fois la sacoche pleine, Christelle se leva et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'elle voulait parler encore un peu avec lui, la porte derrière elle se referma brutalement sous son nez.

Sa main s'attarda sur les petits bocaux de verres contenus dans le sac. Comment allait-elle expliquer aux autres qu'elle les possédait ? Il était hors de question de dire la vérité, elle n'en avait pas le droit, Rogue serait obligé de le faire de lui-même… Il le ferait une fois mort…

Les dents serrées elle descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier de pierre et atteint le couloir vide avec un soupir. Glissant son regard le long des murs et des grandes voûtes, elle se tira de sa contemplation lorsque des pas résonnèrent plus loin sur sa droite.

Une femme épaisse se rapprochait en la fixant étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une élève fait en dehors des salles de cours à cette heure-ci ? Grinça-t-elle.

Se rendant compte d'une affreuse erreur qu'elle venait de faire Christelle reprit sa route à toute allure. Fixant ses mains blanches qui avaient perdues toute teinte brune qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec l'apparence de Padma Patil. Elle était là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se pavanant dans sa véritable apparence et vêtue d'un uniforme de Serdaigle.

\- Reviens immédiatement ici !

Grimpant rapidement les marches du premier escalier en colimaçon qui lui fut donné d'atteindre elle se concentrait pour ralentir sa respiration et calmer les battements de son cœur qui couvraient tous les autres sons. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient toujours, la personne qui la suivait était obstinée !

Une main appuyée sur le mur de pierre pour la soutenir, Christelle essayait de monter quatre à quatre les hautes marches. Le souffle vint à lui manquer et elle se força à passer le seuil d'un ée en deux pour reprendre sa respiration, elle déglutit difficilement tentant d'oublier la brûlure de sa gorge avant de reprendre sa marche rapide.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse croire qu'elle était en train de fuir, il fallait qu'elle cherche une excuse !

Elle porta sa main à la cravate bleue qui l'empêchait de respirer comme elle le voulait et glissa un doigt dans le nœud pour le détendre. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au bout de l'autre escalier mais derrière elle, des talons claquaient, insistants.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire…

Une porte était entrouverte dans le couloir, elle se rapprocha l'ouvrit plus du bout du pied et se précipita dans la pièce. Et se retint de se cogner contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer lorsqu'elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une vingtaine de regards braqués sur elle.

\- Et bien ? lança une femme d'un certain âge qu'elle avait compris être McGonagall. Il ne me semble pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous rencontrez.

Les rangées de tables occupées par des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles de sixième année s'étaient toutes retournées vers elle.

\- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? demanda Christelle avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta McGonagall froidement.

\- Christelle, Duruisseau ! ajouta la jeune fille tremblante.

Les yeux de McGonagall s'écarquillèrent et elle eut un petit sursaut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois à la volée. Une petite femme ronde aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et visage rougeoyant s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Et bien Mrs. Carrow que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Christelle se retourna vers la femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant la surveillante de la Grande Salle la veille. Celle-ci lui lançait un regard glacé en la scrutant de haut en bas comme si elle cherchait à l'évaluer. Son visage rond et brillant de sueur montrait qu'un muscle de sa mâchoire était contracté. Elle semblait aussi fatiguée que Christelle de sa petite poursuite.

\- Je me demandais ce que faisait cette jeune fille dans les couloirs, seule…

\- Mrs. Carrow, tous les élèves de ce château ne sont pas d'effroyables rebelles, gronda le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblotante de vieillesse. Cette jeune fille était en retard c'est tout, Miss Duruisseau veuillez prendre place… Mrs. Carrow, je pense que vous pouvez nous laisser reprendre notre cours ?

Tous les élèves semblaient subjugués, les Carrow n'étaient pas là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient ici, mais eux se connaissaient bien entre eux, pourtant aucun ne dit un mot, et la sœur du couple de terreur disparut derrière la porte en grognant.

Déglutissant difficilement Christelle s'installa au prêt d'un Gryffondor qui lui laissa de la place bien volontairement. Minerva se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix qui ne semblait être qu'un souffle :

\- Je voudrais vous parler après le cours, Miss Duruisseau.

Puis le cours de métamorphose reprit comme si de rien n'était. Encore sous le choc Christelle ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant de s'y intéresser, elle pensait uniquement à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si elle n'était pas rentrée dans cette salle, si elle avait atterrit au beau milieu d'un cours de magie noire avec un professeur moins ouvert que Minerva…

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre au clair ses idées la cloche sonna et les élèves se levèrent. Tout le monde la regardait surpris, étonné, ou suspicieux. Certains Gryffondors esquissèrent un sourire quand elle croisa leur yeux, ils semblaient presque au courant de qui elle était. Ce n'était pas étonnant, peut-être que Neville avait fait part à quelques-uns de la présence d'une inconnue qui prenait l'apparence d'élèves pour leur permettre de mettre en place leur résistance.

Quand enfin la salle fut vidée, McGonagall ne parla pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de la toiser un moment de regard avant de lui souffler :

\- J'aimerais savoir maintenant qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Christelle, Duruisseau peut-être pas mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important, souffla-t-elle avec moins d'hésitations qu'elle ne le pensait.  
\- Je me doute bien que vous ne pouvez pas être une Duruisseau, la dernière est morte il y a dix-sept ans !

\- Je suis une alliée d'Harry Potter, murmura-t-elle réussissant ainsi à capter entièrement l'attention de la vieille femme qui se jeta sur sa baguette pour réciter une série de sort en direction des différentes ouvertures dans la pièce.

Les sorts posés, McGonagall toussota et demanda :

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Potter ?

\- Il est ici.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est dans le château, reprit la jeune fille en s'avançant vers Minerva qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ? C'est de la folie ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se soutenait contre le bureau.

\- Nous savons comment battre Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Christelle. Nous sommes en train de préparer les élèves… Mais nous avons besoin d'aide, nous ne pourrons pas organiser l'évacuation des élèves les plus jeunes seuls.

\- La quoi ?

\- L'évacuation…

Cette fois le professeur de métamorphose se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, reprenant son souffle et réfléchissant calmement à la situation. Elle avait posé une main sur son front, puis remonta du bout des doigts les jolies lunettes rondes qui glissaient sur le long de son nez.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'évacuer les élèves ?

\- Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas encore au courant d'où nous nous trouvons, mais il ne tardera pas à le savoir. Il préparera une attaque sur Poudlard pour faire céder les habitants du château et les pousser à lui livrer Harry. Je sais que vous serez à la hauteur…

\- Que je serais à la hauteur ? Je crois que oui en effet, n'oubliez pas que je vis depuis un peu plus longtemps que vous et que mon expérience est légèrement plus développer que la votre ! s'injuria-t-elle en se redressant. Mais j'aurais besoin de savoir quand est-ce que vous pensez qu'Il sera mis au courant.

\- Et nous aurions besoin de cacher quelques élèves pour trouver quelque chose…

\- Cacher quelques élèves ?

\- Des élèves qui se sont cachés… Il s'agit de Neville, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Pourriez-vous nous aider à leur trouver un endroit ?

\- Quatre élèves ? reprit Minerva en commençant de longs allées retours dans la salle de classe.

\- Oui.

\- Je pourrais trouver une solution mais laisser moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Nous sommes en train de piéger Poudlard, ajouta Christelle.

\- Piéger Poudlard et vous n'avez pas peur que des élèves ne se retrouvent coincer dans ses bêtises ?

\- Ils ne seront activés que lorsque l'attaque commencera.

\- Et par quel miracle ?

\- Hermione a trouvé un sort de retardement.

\- Une élève brillante, digne Gryffondor, souffla Minerva avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je pourrais donc obtenir votre aide ?

\- Je vais prévenir les professeurs des autres maisons en qui j'ai confiance. Nous tâcherons d'organiser l'évacuation du mieux que l'on peut… Maintenant vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos petits compagnons le plus vite possible. Puis-je vous accompagner pour vous éviter le moindre problème ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Refermant soigneusement la porte de sa salle de cours, McGonagall regarda les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés devant, sûrement dans l'attente de leurs cours de métamorphose. Elle toisa les Poufsouffles et Serpentards de septième année qui lui faisaient face avant de leur annoncer :

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, tâchez d'être sages.

Tous bien trop occupés à se féliciter de manquer quelques minutes de cours, personne ne fit attention à Christelle. Sauf Drago qui se tenait parmi les Serpentards de septième année. Il la dévisagea surpris sûrement de la voir dans un uniforme Serdaigle. D'un petit sourire elle tenta de lui montrer que tout allait bien, puis suivit Minerva qui s'éloignait avec de grandes enjambées.

\- Le septième étage, s'il vous plait, réclama Christelle.

\- La salle commune des Gryffondors ? Ce n'est pas une cachette bien recommandée !

\- Non, ce n'est pas la salle commune, c'est bien mieux.

Arrivées au seuil du couloir du septième étage, Christelle s'avança jusqu'à la grande tapisserie rouge et débuta ses longs allées et venues, au bout du troisième un doux « pop » indiqua l'apparition de la porte. Esquissant un sourire à McGonagall elle l'invita à la rejoindre dans la salle.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent d'un coup lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent la grande et fine silhouette du professeur de métamorphose. Neville se racla la gorge en se redressant des coussins faisant tomber un livre qui reposait sur son ventre. L'élu lui se reposait tranquillement dans un des hamacs multicolores, se balançant doucement du bout du pied.

\- Eh bien, souffla Minerva en scrutant Harry qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Je m'attendais à une Résistance un brin plus conséquente !

* * *

**Je trouve que ça sonne bien, un brin plus conséquente ;). **


	65. Amusez-vous !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction ! **

**Lawys :**_ Coucou :) Personnellement je pensais plus à Regulus comme ayant certaines obligations vis à vis de sa famille (alliée de voldemort) et donc je pensais que c'était pour cela que Sirius pensait/savait que son frère serait un mangemort :). Tu me diras si tu aimes ma vision des choses :P A bientôt ! (j'aime bien l'idée que Allan soit un bisounours -bisous bisous, gentil bisounourrrs). _

* * *

Je trottinais difficilement dans l'allée recouverte de neige des Potter avec mes escarpins, tenant fermement la petite main glacée que m'avait tendue l'elfe au visage un peu grognon. Il me scruta un moment avec ses grands yeux ronds, et sembla attendre que je me stabilise avant de m'indiquer d'un petit mouvement de tête qu'il allait transplaner.

Fermant péniblement les yeux en tenant de ma main libre la petite cape de fourrure blanche que m'avait prêtée Elizabeth, j'attendais patiemment les sensations horribles du transplanage. Et rien ne vint.

\- Vous voilà au manoir, Miss, lança-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

\- Je te remercie Kreattur, murmurai-je en ouvrant les paupières pour admirer le magnifique domaine qui me faisait face.

L'elfe s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha presque le sol et il se volatilisa en un léger « pop ».

Je n'avais rien senti, le transplanage des elfes de maisons était bien moins désagréable que celui des sorciers… Il était maintenant hors de question que je ne laisse un seul de ses porteurs de baguette me transporter, je réclamerai un elfe de maison ! C'était mon droit, non ?

Quelle arrogance ! Parfait, je me sentais absolument dans la peau de mon merveilleux personnage.

Liz Potter m'avait aidé à me préparer, coiffant soigneusement mes boucles brunes en un chignon lâche parcourut de perles semblables à celles que je portais autour du cou et du poignet, m'aidant à me débattre avec la robe de Narcissa et mes chaussures qu'elle m'avait prêtées. Une chance qu'elle connaisse plus de sort que son fils et parvienne à faire rentrer mes grands panards dans ses charmantes prisons de satin blanc à talons de 8.

Devant moi s'étendait une longue allée pavée, dont la neige avait été dégagée sur les côtés laissait percevoir sous une fiche couche d'humidité de jolies pierres rondes qui devaient avoir des couleurs pourpres lorsque la lumière du jour était là. Mais avec la pénombre de la nuit tombante, elles devenaient presque noires.

Quelques petites lanternes vertes encadraient cette route, éclairant le passage jusqu'à l'imposant manoir dont toutes les petites fenêtres brillaient d'une douce lumière orangée décorant la façade comme de petites guirlandes lumineuses.

Tâchant d'être le plus stable possible sur la glace, je m'avançais prudemment, prenant soin de relever les plis de la longue robe rose que je portais.

Alors que je marchais lentement, un petit rire vint gagner ma gorge tandis que je repensais aux regards surpris des deux garçons quand ils m'avaient vu descendre. Sirius m'avait gentiment traitée de Guimauve nuageuse, ce qui n'était pas faux étant donné la douce couleur de mon jupon, même si j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à me qualifier de barbe-à-papa sur pattes. Une _charmante_ barbe-à-papa sur pattes !

James lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, puis avait annoncé qu'il voulait la même robe pour Lily en blanc pour leur mariage. Ses parents avaient ricané, annonçant qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu jeunes pour penser à ce genre de chose mais James n'avait pas l'air du même avis qu'eux.

Parvenant au bas des quelques marches qui marquaient l'entrée du Manoir, je ralentis.

\- Vous devez être Anne, s'exclama une femme dont la silhouette me parvenait à contre-jour, m'empêchant de bien distinguer son visage. Je reconnais ma robe.

\- Et vous Narcissa Black ! répondis-je en souriant et détaillant la cousine de Regulus.

Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en une cascade maîtrisée d'élégantes ondulations sur son épaule dégagée. Elle portait une longue robe rouge cintrée qui dessinait merveilleusement sa poitrine avantageuse et sa taille gracieuse. Pour seul bijou elle arborait une lourde pierre rouge, sans doute un rubis, qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne en or pour se loger au creux de ses clavicules. Elle était époustouflante.

Elle m'invita à rentrer et elle me parut encore plus belle dans la lumière du couloir. Sa peau était peut-être un peu pâle, mais elle avait des allures de princesse russe avec ses grands yeux bleus étincelant. La robe dégageait le haut de son dos, caressant sa colonne vertébrale d'un joli laçage en satin, en haut duquel reposait la fermeture élégante de son collier qui formait au bout de deux petites chaînes deux jolies gouttes de rubis.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en la contemplant de haut en bas.

\- Oh, s'exclama Narcissa, faussement étonnée. Vous êtes charmante ! Ma robe vous va à ravir, je suis contente que Regulus m'ait avertie. C'est un honneur d'avoir pu venir en aide à une Duruisseau !

Voilà pourquoi Narcissa était elle-même venue me chercher à l'entrée du Manoir, j'étais une Duruisseau. Et les familles des Sang-Purs devaient sans aucun doute chercher de nouvelles alliances et des alliances de l'autre côté de la Manche avaient peut-être quelque chose de tentant.

Elle me prit ma cape qu'elle confia à un elfe de maison qu'elle toisa avec mépris, puis m'invita d'un sourire poli à rejoindre la salle de bal.

C'était sans aucun doute une pièce spécialement prévue pour accueillir ce type d'événements mondains. La salle était très grande, d'après mes mesures elle faisait quarante mètres de longueur sur quinze de large. La longueur à ma droite était recouverte de miroirs tandis que celle à ma gauche était une succession de portes-fenêtres à travers lesquelles on voyait le parc enneigé. Éclairée chaleureusement par de grands lustres brillants d'or et des petites lueurs voletant ici et là, la ressemblance avec la Galerie des Glaces s'imposa sous mes yeux. Je me souvenais avoir visité le Château de Versailles avec ma classe au collège. Pour des gens qui méprisaient les Moldus, les Malefoy s'en étaient drôlement inspirés. Mais après tout peut-être que Louis XIV était un sorcier !

Dans la pièce des gens aux robes toutes aussi belle que celle de Narcissa semblaient bourdonner comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Les femmes abordaient des couleurs chatoyantes rouges, oranges, jaunes et vertes sans honte, tandis que les hommes, plus sobres portaient de charmantes tenues sombres qui donnaient la sensation d'être un mixte entre une robe de sorcier et un costume trois pièces, et qui a mon œil peu habitué me donnait plus l'impression qu'ils avaient oublié d'enlever leurs grandes capes en entrant.

Je paraissais bien pâle dans cet étalage de couleurs mais continuai d'admirer les gens qui m'entouraient. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses se rapprocha. Le même frisson me parcourut, le même que lorsque je l'avais aperçu la dernière fois avec le professeur Shielderhood. Il avait le même visage, les mêmes expressions que le Mangemort cruel qui m'avait enlevée à mon monde. Mais contrairement à ceux de Drago, ses yeux n'étaient pas uniquement remplis d'une haine sans fond. Il y avait de la prétention et de l'ambition, comme si en me regardant il y trouvait le moyen de se retrouver sur le devant de la scène.

\- Mademoiselle Duruisseau ! salua-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas, une main collée contre sa poitrine. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir. Je suis Lucius Malefoy.

\- Je vous remercie de votre invitation, murmurai-je accompagnant mes paroles d'une révérence hésitante que m'avait appris Liz la vieille.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas lui qui vous a invité très chère ! C'est moi ! lança une voix grinçante derrière lui.

Un homme un peu tassé sur lui-même, aux cheveux si blancs qu'ils avaient dû être blonds. Il avait un petit regard mesquin et son visage me faisait penser à celui d'une fouine, une fouine aussi ridée qu'un pruneau. Il me contempla un long moment avant de dire :

\- Et bien vous avez bien grandi Mademoiselle ! Je me souviens de vous quand vous n'étiez qu'un petit bébé. Cela fait bien longtemps. J'étais un grand ami de votre grand-père paternel.

\- Je ne l'ai pas bien connu, me souvins-je. Il n'est mort que quelques mois après ma naissance. Mais il me semble que ma mère m'a parlé quelques fois de vous, vous devez être Viserion Malefoy !

\- C'est exact ! s'exclama-t-il en affichant un grand sourire alors qu'il me prenait la main. Je suis bien désolé pour votre pauvre famille. J'aurais aimé venir en France mais ici les choses se sont mises à changer, ma famille avait besoin de moi !

Ou plutôt Lord Voldemort, non ?

\- Quand j'ai appris par le fils Rosier qu'une Duruisseau était chez nous, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous !

\- Ce n'est pas bien étonnant, puisque je suis la dernière, rétorquai-je tout sourire.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez arrêté l'école. Avez-vous découvert de nouveaux indices qui permettraient de retrouver l'assassin de votre famille ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Voyons Grand-père, s'enquit Lucius en l'attrapant poliment par les épaules. Ce n'est peut-être pas un sujet de conversation très intéressant pour un jour de fête comme celui-ci, non ?

\- Oui tu as raison, souffla le vieil homme en baissant les yeux. Je suis très heureux de savoir que vous allez bien Solène !

\- Anne, Solène était ma mère, le corrigeai-je.

\- Oui bien sûr, votre famille et les histoires de nom ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Allons donc parler ensemble ! proposa Narcissa en glissant son bras autour du mien. Grand-papa, si vous nous le permettez, je sens que j'ai tellement de chose à dire à Anne ! Nous avons beaucoup en commun j'en suis sûre !

\- Mais bien sûr ma chère ! Allez-y ! Allez-y !

Je souris à Narcissa, ma bouée de sauvetage, qui m'extirpait des griffes de son futur beau-grand-père, pour me conduire jusqu'à la grande table du buffet. Elle attrapa délicatement du bout des doigts un petit four à la citrouille et me proposa de faire de même tandis qu'elle faisait courir son regard sur la salle, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose.

Le ventre noué et la gorge serrée par l'inquiétude et le stress, je ne pus rien avaler, je me contentais d'une coupe de champagne et la reposa lorsque Narcissa me désigna d'un rapidement mouvement de menton l'entrée de la salle.

Regulus se tenait sur le seuil avec ses deux parents.

Il n'était pas comme à son habitude, mais bien plus tendu, il ne souriait presque pas même lorsque le grand-père de Lucius vint lui faire la conversation. Il se contenta de garder un air digne, le dos droit et le menton légèrement redressé. Il avait là toutes les allures d'un noble hautain.

\- Vous êtes proches ? me demanda Narcissa.

\- Nous faisons de nombreuses recherches ensembles. Je crois qu'il vous en a parlé ?

\- Oui en effet… Ces recherches m'ont intriguée. Il ne suivait absolument pas la voie de la magie ancienne, vous êtes celle qui lui en a parlé ?

\- En effet.

\- Et vous pensez que le manoir Malefoy pourrait posséder des informations intéressantes ?

\- Intéressantes, sans aucun doute, dis-je en lui affichant un grand sourire charmant.

Je ne savais pas si elle était sensible à mes flatteries et mes sourires, mais je voulais me la mettre dans la poche. Regulus possédait déjà sa confiance mais comme je travaillais avec lui il fallait que je l'obtienne aussi. Mais sous son air de jeune femme affable et superficielle, elle ne semblait pas être l'une des personnes les plus simples à convaincre.

\- Votre histoire est étonnante, que faites-vous à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en portant lentement la coupe de cristal à ses lèvres.

Bonne question et question piège.

L'excuse des Mangemorts ne passerait pas ici.

\- Ma famille a été assassinée, dis-je lentement faisant passer mon hésitation pour de la tristesse.

\- C'est ce que j'ai ouï-dire.

\- Des gens ont essayé de faire passer cela pour un accident. Je cherche à éliminer tous mes ennemis. La France m'empêchait d'être libre de mes mouvements, ici peu de personnes connaissent mon histoire. Ainsi j'évite les papotages inutiles.

Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul et haussa les sourcils. Peut-être venait-elle de prendre pour elle les commentaires que je venais de faire.

\- Enfin vous voyez sûrement ce que je veux dire. Ma famille avait une place réellement importante et j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes à disparaître aux yeux de tous pour faire mes recherches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a incité à sortir de votre retraite ? J'ai entendu parler de la mort d'un Sang-Mêlé à laquelle vous seriez peut-être mêlée.

Tiens ? Une information qui m'avait échappé. Il y avait eu en effet un article sur la mort d'un Sang-Mêlé après celui intitulé _La vengeance d'une Duruisseau_. L'homme décédé était un certain Pierre Depart, le nom c'était inscrit dans ma mémoire à cause de son étrange disparition.

\- Vous voulez parler de la mort de Pierre Depart ? proposai-je.

\- Je crois que c'était un nom comme celui-ci…

La vraie Anne Duruisseau avait été effectivement soupçonnée car l'homme faisait partie de l'équipe qui enquêtait sur la mort de la famille Duruisseau qui avait déclaré que ce n'était qu'un terrible accident et non des meurtres. Mais Anne avait été lavée de suspicion suite à l'absence de preuves.

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve, murmurai-je avec un soupçon de malice dans ma voix.

Elle esquissa un grand sourire, et son regard se fit plus sûr. Peut-être étais-je parvenu à gagner une partie de sa confiance ?

Mes interrogations cessèrent lorsque quelqu'un de beaucoup plus intéressant s'avança vers nous.

\- Mesdames, salua Regulus en s'inclinant. Vous vous êtes éloignées de la piste de danse pour vous goinfrer en discutant de maquillage ?

\- Tout à fait, rit Narcissa en serrant son cousin contre elle. Oh ! Regulus, comment vas-tu ?

Sa voix était brillante et on sentait qu'avec Regulus à ses côtés elle était confiante et osait montrer qu'elle l'appréciait. Le masque de _mon_ Regulus était tombé et il discutait joyeusement avec elle, esquissant de grands sourires ou parfois même en riant.

Une petite cloche cristalline nous interpella et nous tournions les regards vers Walburga Black qui tapotait d'une petite cuillère d'argent sa coupe de cristal. Elle esquissa un incroyable sourire malgré son visage d'une finesse maladive et ses pommettes trop hautes. Finalement la joie ne la rendait absolument pas belle.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis très heureuse que nous nous retrouvions tous à nouveau cette année, malgré les changements, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse. En tant que nouvelle présidente de notre noble et pure assemblée je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, et je propose tout d'abord de porter un toast à la famille Malefoy qui a la gentillesse de nous accueillir cette année encore. Et profitons-en pour souhaiter à nouveau plein de bonheur à nos deux jeunes fiancés, ma chère nièce Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle levèrent leurs verres, les regards à présents tournés soit vers Narcissa qui souriait tendrement, soit de l'autre là où Lucius se tenait droit, saluant en levant son verre en réponse.

\- Je voudrais à présent parler de l'invitée que nous avons le privilège de recevoir cette année. Anne-Solène-Philomène-Élisabeth Duruisseau. J'espère que nous saurons utilisez votre présence à bonne escient afin d'agrandir les ententes entre nos deux pays.

\- Sans aucun doute, répondis-je d'une voix forte en levant mon verre.

Quelques remerciements plus tard, des acclamations et autres rires, les coupes étaient vides et les conversations reprirent tranquillement dans un agréable fond de musique.

Lucius se rapprocha de nous et kidnappa sa bien-aimée pour danser avec elle.

Lucius, malgré son visage que je trouvais exécrable, avait une certaine prestance et avec Narcissa dans ses bras ils étaient tous deux étonnants. Je fixai le bas de la robe de la jeune femme qui se soulevait par moment au-dessus de ses pieds sûrs. Elle connaissait bien la danse, cela ne faisait aucun doute…

Regulus vida d'un trait une nouvelle coupe et m'attrapa par la main pour m'attirer jusqu'au centre de la salle, malgré ma réticence.

\- Mettons en pratique ce que tu as appris ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il y avait ces gens tout autour de nous qui nous observaient et nous jugeaient. Il y avait le couple Malefoy qui faisait des étincelles et il y avait nous deux, moi débutante, lui talentueux mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour deux.

Pourtant lorsque mon regard croisa le sien je poussai un profond soupir et entremêlai mes doigts aux siens. Puis il m'entraîna avec lui, me laissant doucement suivre ses pas.

Les chaussures ne facilitaient rien mais je parvins à rester concentrée.

Nous n'avions jamais dansé avec la musique tous les deux, et c'était incroyable. Nos pas semblaient se reposer en même temps que la pulsation douce des contrebasses, tournoyant je gardais mes yeux plongés dans les siens, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées dans ce petit sourire taquin que j'aimais tant, et une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser me prit.

Mais les gens autour de nous me firent y renoncer. Peut-être l'aurais-je fait, si nous nous étions retrouvés dans une ambiance plus intime...

Sa main dans mon dos descendit légèrement jusqu'au creux de mes reins alors qu'il esquissait un doux mouvement pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Continuant de suivre ses pas, je murmurai :

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que penseront tes parents ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils s'inquiètent ? Après tout, je danse avec une Duruisseau, me susurra-t-il accompagnant ses propos d'un joli clin d'œil.

Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, la danse prit fin. Mon cavalier s'écarta légèrement pour s'incliner poliment devant moi, ce à quoi je répondis par une révérence un peu gauche qui le fit rire. Me prenant par le bras, il me tira doucement jusqu'au buffet, attrapa son verre pour y boire une grande gorgée. Il esquissa un charmant sourire en me fixant puis passa ses doigts près de mon visage pour coincer une petite mèche folle derrière mon oreille.

\- C'était amusant, non ?

\- Oui... avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Je crois que j'aime bien danser.

\- Et cela a dû terriblement vous manqué !

Lucius et Narcissa nous avaient rejoints. Le jeune homme qui venait de me parler reprit :

\- J'ai entendu dire que depuis cinq ans vous avez refusé d'apparaître en public.

\- Enfin Lucius, cessons de l'embêter sur son passé, pourquoi ne pas parler du présent ? proposa jeune fiancée en m'attrapant doucement le bras. Elle m'a parlée de recherches très intéressantes sur de la magie ancienne !

\- J'avais entendu dire que Regulus faisait des recherches, je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait trouvé un camarade de jeu ! dit Malefoy en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers mon cavalier.

\- Elle m'a permis de trouver des informations fortes intéressantes, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons découvert que la magie ancienne était écrite en araméen, une très vieille langue !

\- En quoi la vieille magie serait-elle intéressante ? N'a-t-elle pas été oubliée pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Le seul sort encore utilisé de magie ancienne est... l'Avada Kedavra, murmurai-je suffisamment fort pour que le couple m'entende.

Les regards qu'ils me lancèrent m'indiquèrent que j'étais parvenue à capter leur attention et mieux encore, l'expression qu'ils avaient en me fixant avait changé. Je venais de passer d'intruse à la possible nouvelle partenaire de recherche pour les Forces du Mal. Et d'après la caresse des doigts de Regulus sur le dos de ma main ça ne devait pas être une mauvaise chose.

D'ailleurs, aurais-je le droit à une caresse dès que je faisais quelque chose de bien ?

Cette pensée me fit sourire alors que je resserrais discrètement l'étreinte de ma main sur celle de Regulus.

\- Cela me semble plein d'intérêt, lança Lucius d'un air absent alors qu'il scrutait le fond de la salle. Mon père m'attend, je reviens...ajouta-t-il en embrassant doucement la main de sa compagne qui sourit poliment en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Alors ces recherches vous ont menés jusqu'au manoir Malefoy, souffla Narcissa en hochant la tête.

\- Tu penses pouvoir nous aider ? demanda Regulus.

\- Je pense oui, mais il faudrait que l'on fasse vite... Lucius, Abraxas et Viserion devraient être occupés une petite demi-heure, et si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en occuperai pour vous.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Au risque de nous faire piéger ? Hors de question, je te donne l'endroit où je pense que tu pourrais trouver quelque chose mais il est hors de question que je trempe là-dedans plus que nécessaire. Et je suis sûre que tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas Regulus ?

\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant tendrement alors qu'il s'arrachait à mon étreinte pour prendre les mains de Narcissa dans les siennes, créant une vague brûlante d'agacement qui me submergea brutalement.

Après une explication précise dispensée par Narcissa, nous quittâmes discrètement la salle de bal. Avancer sans bruit dans le long couloir si sobre en comparaison à l'autre pièce clinquante et bruyante était troublant. Nous passâmes devant un escalier de bois sombre en colimaçon et continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à une porte-double à la menuiserie plus fine que les autres.

Baguette en main, Regulus chuchota une légèrement incantation et un courant froid passa dans le couloir alors que la porte se mit à cliqueter.

\- Pas de sorts de protection, m'apprit-il.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée dorée et l'abaissa prudemment. Dans un grincement de vieux bois, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, nous permettant d'admirer un salon grand et élégant composés de meubles couvert de leurs grands draps blancs qui ressemblaient à de vieux fantômes.

La pièce était centrée sur un immense tapis rouge, seule couleur entre tous ces draps blancs. On pouvait distinguer un grand canapé qui nous faisait face et deux fauteuils de chaque côté de celui-ci. Une bibliothèque ou une armoire se trouvait sur le côté d'une grande cheminé de marbre.

\- La pièce ne doit pas être souvent utilisée, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant du grand tapis. Aide-moi à le rouler.

Agenouillée à même le sol dans mon adorable robe, je posais mes mains sur le tapis rectangulaire, admirant l'épaisse frise qui en faisait le tour décrivant des combats dans des couleurs or et argent de porteurs de baguettes contre d'imposantes créatures qui devaient être des dragons, si jamais on avait une bonne imagination.

Nous enroulâmes le lourd tapis en douceur, délivrant le parquet lisse pour découvrir de longues coupures sombres dans le sol qui n'étaient certainement pas simplement dû aux lames du parquet. Regulus laissa ses doigts courir sur ces étranges rainures et se redressa dans un mouvement vif.  
Ses yeux gris se baladèrent sur les meubles environnants et il se rapprocha de la cheminée. Sûrement à la recherche du mécanisme dont lui avait parlé sa cousine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces sorciers, comme le professeur Shielderhood, n'utilisent que des mécanismes ? demandai-je. Pourquoi pas un simple sortilège d'ouverture ?

\- Comme tu dis, simple. Ici en plus d'être protégé magiquement, le mécanisme permet d'éviter les sorts de reconnaissance qui permettraient à des intrus, (il me désigna du regard), de trouver leurs trésors.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la gueule de l'imposant serpent de pierre qui ornait le coin gauche de l'immense cheminée de marbre. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et je m'empressais de me redresser pour m'éloigner des lignes sombres en sentant le sol trembler.

Les lignes s'écartèrent les unes des autres et lorsque les deux du centre se rejoignirent, elles disparurent tout bonnement laissant place à une grande trappe qui donnait sur un petit escalier de pierre qui s'illumina de quelques chandelles survenue de nulle part.

Prenant ma main, Regulus m'invita à le suivre, tenant toujours précautionneusement sa baguette devant lui.

Nous n'eurent qu'une dizaine de marche à descendre précautionneusement avant d'atteindre une petite cave illuminée d'un lustre de fer à quatre bougies. Contre les parois des murs abruptes, de petites lanternes se faisaient face, éclairant chacune un coin de la pièce d'un petit halo de lumière.

De toutes parts, sur des tables et des coffres, des centaines d'objets s'entremêlaient, des bijoux, des vases, des couverts, quelques tissus. Le tout dans un bazar incommensurable.

\- Personne n'aurait idée de garder des livres ici ! m'exclamai-je en posant mes doigts sur la surface froide et presque humide des murs.

Mais Regulus ne m'écoutait plus, il avait lâché ma main et s'était penché sur les divers objets étranges qui avaient du s'entasser ici au fils des années.

\- Ne touche absolument à rien ! s'exclama-t-il en aillant un petit mouvement de recul alors qu'il contemplait des bijoux. Cette pièce est remplie de divers objets liées de très près ou de loin à la magie noire !

\- Extrêmement rassurant, susurrai-je en m'écartant prudemment du joli vase que je m'étais apprêtée à soulever.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les Malefoy soient moins ordonnés que le Professeur Shielderhood, ricana-t-il en avançant prudemment dans la pièce. Tu as raison, je ne vois pas qui pourrais ranger des livres dans un endroit comme ça. Nous aurions mieux fait d'aller voir dans la bibliothèque... Et au moins là-bas nous ne serions pas en train de risquer nos vies !

Risquer nos vies ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une série d'antiquités puisse nous mettre en danger de mort. Je préférais sortir de là au plus vite !

Il n'y avait pas une bibliothèque ici, ou étagère contenant la moindre trace de bouquins... Il n'y avait que ces coffres énormes, et ces bijoux tapageurs et autres extravagances magiques et dangereuses pour notre santé.

Mon regard fut attiré par une boite de taille plus réduite que les autres. De la taille d'un avant-bras et de la finesse d'une main, elle n'abordait pas de riches décorations comme toutes les autres. Les fermetures et la petite poignée étaient faites dans un métal sombre et rouillé par les âges. Sur le dessus des petites inscriptions semblaient avoir été gravées bien des années avant cela. On ne percevait presque plus rien, le bois était ternis et les coupures qui formaient les lettres étaient patinées, ne permettant pas de distinguer que la silhouette des lettres qu'il en restait, c'était sans aucun doute de l'araméen, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait !

\- Regulus ! Appelai-je.

C'est lorsque ses bras passèrent atour de ma taille que je me rendis compte qu'il devait se trouver là, juste derrière moi depuis le début de ma contemplation. Il se détacha lentement, observant de loin le petit coffre, puis sortit sa baguette.

\- Il n'est pas protégé ! s'étonna-t-il en posant ses doigts doucement sur le couvercle et après avoir détaché le petit fermoir de laiton, il le souleva.

Trois petits livres étaient soigneusement rangés, la reliure dirigée vers nous. Les inscriptions écrites à l'encre sur les couvertures de cuir étaient en train de s'effacer.

\- Sur le livre rouge, il devait y avoir aussi des titres, mais tout c'est effacé, avec le temps... » proposai-je en m'accroupissant pour admirer notre trouvaille.

Le coffre ne contenait pas que les livres, il y avait une série de petits bijoux. Les chaînes en argent lourdes et épaisses étaient serties de larges pierres d'onyx sombres, opaques et brillantes, des bracelets et des bagues, et à chaque fois les mêmes pierres. Sombres et intrigantes.

**-** Il devait avoir une carrière d'onyx prêt de chez eux, proposai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Regulus avait saisi une minuscule pochette de tissu rêche de la taille d'un pouce. Il défit délicatement le nœud qui l'enserra et fit tomber le petit objet contenu dedans. Un anneau d'argent serti d'une pierre jaune vint se loger dans sa paume.

Je le saisis entre mes doigts et la levai vers la lumière des chandelles. La pierre jaune était taillée en ovale, parfaitement transparente, même si j'apercevais ici et là quelques minuscules éclats noirs.

\- Elle doit être plus précieuse que les autres, commentai-je en l'admirant d'un œil.

\- Elle est très belle. Je ne connais pas une telle pierre, on dirait du verre. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être du toc pourtant !

\- Je ne te savais pas si porter sur les bijoux, mon très cher Regulus, commentai-je.  
En unique réponse il vint m'enfoncer son coude dans les côtes. Puis se levant d'un bon il s'impatienta :

\- Nous avons les livres, maintenant fichons le camp !

Il avait ouvert la petite poche au-dessus de sa veste sombre et y plaça sans problème les trois volumes. Puis il regarda les bijoux, l'air interrogateur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs de bijoux, nous n'étions venus que pour les livres ! Allons-y ! dit-il simplement en glissant la bague dans sa petite protection.

Cette bague était vraiment belle... Et elle ne manquerait à personne si jamais je la prenais, non ?

Je n'étais pas une voleuse ! Non... Mais elle était si belle…

Je sentais mes lèvres se déformer dans les grimaces d'interrogations. Finalement je refermai brutalement le clapet du coffre, tenant serré dans ma paume le petit sachet contenant la bague jaune. Regulus n'avait rien vu à ma manœuvre, bien trop occupé à surveiller que personne ne nous remarque lorsque nous sortirons de la cave.

Il monta devant moi, me mettant en garde contre les chutes si jamais je m'emmêlais les pieds dans mes jupes. Alors qu'il avançait prudemment, je le suivais tout en glissant dans mon soutien-gorge mon nouveau bien.

La honte me fit monter le sang aux joues et je détournai le regard lorsque Regulus se tourna vers moi pour m'aider à remonter les dernières marches. Il n'y prêta pas attention, verrouilla la pièce et remplaça le tapis le plus vite qu'il put.

L'effort lui avait rougis les joues et il écarquilla les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il m'attrapa la main et m'attira contre lui sur le canapé recouvert de la toile blanche et déposa ses lèvres avides sur les miennes, alors que la porte s'ouvrait en fracas.

\- Zut ! S'exclama une voix forte. Si je m'attendais à ça...

\- Oh ! lança Regulus faussement surpris en se redressant, gêné, vers l'homme blond qui nous faisait face.

Il ressemblait un peu à Viserion avec les rides en moins, il était plus petit que Lucius et avec moins de cheveux, et plus courts. Pourtant malgré la quarantaine il était d'une élégance incroyable, une fine écharpe de soie verte autour de son cou. L'homme s'était accoudé contre la cheminée et terminait son verre en nous fixant comme si nous étions le spectacle le plus amusant qu'il lui était donné de voir.

\- Alors Mr. Black, les mœurs des Françaises sont-elles aussi légères que l'on a l'habitude de le dire ?

\- Pardon ? grinçai-je en me redressant.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés ! dit Regulus en s'inclinant alors qu'il agrippait ma main pour me forcer à le suivre hors de la pièce.

Lorsque nous passâmes devant Abraxas, il me regarda un petit moment, un petit sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Puis avant que l'on ne s'éloigne de la porte il murmura :

\- Amusez-vous tant que vous êtes encore jeunes !

* * *

**Pour les talons de 8 j'ai été obligé de demander une explication à Salomé (car elle l'a rajouté et que j'y connais rien en talons x) ). Et oui c'est des talons de huit centimètres, j'ai hésité à remplacé par des talents de 12 centimètres sans plateforme pour que tout le monde puisse compatir avec la pauvre jeune fille ! :P Bref, je repars :) merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer :) A bientôt !**


	66. Nous n'aurons jamais assez de tasses !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :)**

* * *

Christelle laissa l'eau bouillante de sa douche la relaxer, les bras ballants le long du corps elle tentait de se concentrer sur chacun de ses muscles, leur ordonnant à tous de se détendre. Ses épaules étaient désagréablement crispées et ses cuisses la brûlaient de sa course imprévue compte Carrow-Sœur. Mais la journée ne se terminait pas si mal que ça finalement.

Le groupe avait été surpris de la voir arrivée avec autant de matériel pour les potions mais s'en était vite accommodé. Hermione avait bien trop hâte de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes dans le château avec Ron. Harry lui s'inquiétait bien trop, après tout Christelle lui avait annoncé que si jamais il était vu alors Voldemort enverra une armée sur Poudlard !

Attrapant une serviette à tâtons, Christelle épongea son visage rougi par la chaleur et se sécha rapidement avant de remettre quelques affaires qu'Hermione lui avait données. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir admirant ses cheveux qui avaient poussé de quelques bons centimètres, elle retroussa les manches de la chemise épaisse qu'elle venait de mettre.

Le temps passait.

Que ce passait-il chez elle ?

Ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Peut-être même avaient-ils organisé ses funérailles ? Même sans corps ? À moins qu'ils ne gardent confiance, et qu'ils soient en train de l'attendre. Ses petits frères devaient être désespérés... Elle espérait que son absence ne les empêche pas d'être heureux...

Si elle était à leur place : elle aurait été incapable de travailler, trop inquiète à l'idée de ne jamais les revoir.

Elle déglutit difficilement en faisant couler un peu d'eau fraîche sur ses mains blanches. Elle n'était pas non plus sûre de pouvoir les revoir. Mais elle devait garder espoir ! Elle trouverait le sort, récupérerait Anne, et ensembles elles regagneraient leur monde et leurs familles qui les attendaient.

Tapotant ses doigts frais contre ses joues, elle se décida finalement à sortir de la salle d'eau. Rejoignant le Gryffondor blond qui avait confié un de ses cheveux à Ron pour lui permettre de se restaurer avec Hermione dans la Grande Salle, elle le salua d'un vague geste de main et se posa à côté de lui sur les coussins en face de la cheminée.

\- Hey ! lança-t-il. Nous étions à côté en cours de métamorphose !

\- Tu es celui qui m'as laissé un bout de banc c'est ça ? proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est ça ! Je suis Seamus Finnigan, se présenta-t-il.

\- Quoi, vraiment ? s'extasia-t-elle en le détaillant.

Il était très blond, de grands yeux clairs et un visage fin, son nez était un peu large et son menton fendu d'une charmante fossette et tout son visage était éclairé d'un sourire surpris et charmé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que mon nom pouvait émouvoir autant quelqu'un ! S'exclama-t-il presque gêné en détournant le regard.

\- C'est juste que j'ai entendu parler de toi ! se justifia Christelle.

Et que dans le film elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement craquant. Moins que Drago bien entendu !

\- Tu connais vraiment beaucoup de monde, lança Harry un peu plus loin toujours dans son hamac.

\- Si tu savais... dit-elle plus bas en regardant ses pieds.

\- Lavande Brown ? proposa l'élu en redressant la tête en regardant au loin la jeune fille installé sur un des lits de fortunes, Christelle la reconnu comme étant celle qui avait donné un cheveu à Hermione.

\- Je connais, affirma-t-elle.

\- Dean Thomas ?

\- Aussi !

\- Luna...

\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama-t-elle sans le laisser terminer. Je tiens à vous rassurer, je ne connais pas non plus tout le monde !

\- A table ! lança la voix forte de Neville qui revenait tout juste de la Tête du Sanglier.

Harry se redressa de son hamac, suivant Neville jusqu'aux coussins où ils se laissèrent lourdement tomber. Partageant le pain et la viande séchée, le Gryffondor tendit un petit sandwich à Christelle qui l'accepta avec joie. Mordant à pleines dents dans le pain elle regardait, celle qu'elle pensait être Lavande Brown les rejoindre.

\- N'est-ce pas formidable, un bon repas ! s'exclama Harry en prenant quelques gorgées de jus dans la gourde.

\- Il faut pouvoir se contenter de peu, souffla Lavande en haussant les sourcils, l'air désespéré.

\- Tout va bientôt revenir à la normale, tenta de la rassurer Neville en lui lançant un bout de pain.

\- Dans combien de temps, et après quels événements ? Personne n'abandonnera comme ça. Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre, des vies seraient épargnées.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama Seamus. Je te signale que Dean s'est fait arrêter, tu penses qu'ils se contenteront de mettre à l'écart les Né-Moldus ? Non, ils s'occuperont aussi des Sang-Mêlés ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ça ! Nous avons tous des droits, ils ne peuvent pas les bafouer comme ça !

\- Ils ne pourraient pas aller jusque-là, ils ont besoin des Sang-Mêlés, dit-elle.

\- Du moment que tu ne risques rien, tu comptes te planquer discrètement et attendre ? cracha Christelle. Tu n'as rien à faire parmi nous si c'est que tu penses !

\- Je te demande pardon. Qui es-tu pour me parler de cette manière ? gronda la jeune fille en se redressant pour surplomber la Moldue.

\- Sûrement quelqu'un qui a plus de couilles que toi ! aboya Christelle en se levant à son tour pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es complètement extérieur à ce qu'il peut se passer, tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait Poudlard, tu n'as aucune idée de la souffrance que je peux ressentir ! lâcha Lavande en soutenant son regard.

\- Gryffondor ? railla l'autre en attrapant la cravate rouge de Lavande. Cette situation devrait te donner la rage de te battre, par l'inverse !

\- Et quoi ? Tu penses que je préfère mourir ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

\- Il n'épargnera personne, tu préfères vivre dans un monde de peur et de souffrance plutôt que de te battre pour un monde meilleur ? Tu veux voir tes amis mourir car ils se battront pendant que toi tu te planqueras ? Tu crois que durant l'attaque de Poudlard il distinguera les élèves qui accepteront de passer de son côté des autres ? Fenrir Greyback, dit-elle en accentuant le nom du loup-garou. Tu crois que cet homme va s'arrêter de te poursuivre parce que tu ne l'attaques pas ! Il fera tout pour sentir ses crocs dans ta chaire, il se délectera de ta souffrance et te tuera sans le moindre scrupule ! Une de moins ou de plus, qu'importe à ses yeux !

Lavande avait eu un mouvement de recul, s'écartant de Christelle d'un bon demi-pas. Le visage tordu par l'agacement, elle arrangea sa cravate dénouée sans plus croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Énervée de se faire ainsi ignorer, la Moldue s'apprêtait à l'attraper par le bras pour lui faire par de ses sentiments mais Harry la bloqua, l'invitant du regard à se calmer et s'asseoir.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il simplement avec un soupir. On n'a pas besoin d'engueulade en plus de la situation actuelle.

\- Pourtant je suis bien d'accord avec Christelle, souffla Seamus en détournant les yeux de sa nourriture comme si cette dispute venait de lui couper l'appétit. Ces enflures ont obligé Dean à fuir.

\- Et il va bien, murmura la jeune fille en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

\- Il m'a averti, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il est av ec Luna et les Weasley, ils n'attendent plus que notre accord pour venir et nous aider à reprendre Poudlard.

Reprendre Poudlard...

Cette pensée fit frémir Christelle. Lavande avait raison, elle-même n'était pas sûre d'avoir suffisamment de courage pour se battre. En plus elle ne serait qu'une gêne pour eux, elle était incapable de se défendre...

Elle pourrait bien mourir.

Si jamais elle mourrait alors Anne ne pourrait jamais être sauvée. Elle ne retrouverait jamais ses frères, sa sœur, ni ses parents. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

La mort était une idée terrifiante. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle tout simplement pas enfuit une fois le livre brûlé ? Elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu tous ses problèmes... Toutes ses peurs...

Elle voulait vivre.

Rentrer chez elle. Revoir sa famille.

Simplement vivre.

\- Allez, comme tu dis, nous avons des couilles ! rit Neville en lui frappant un grand coup dans le dos qui la fit presque basculer en avant.

\- Le plan sera bien préparé, les Mangemorts ne pourront jamais résister à une bande de jeunes sorciers inexpérimentés ! railla Seamus en levant le point vers le ciel pour la victoire.

\- Des explosions de chaudrons, proposa Harry.

\- Ah ! Voilà un domaine où je serais aussi doué que la botanique ! s'exclama Neville avec un tel enthousiasme que Seamus et Harry ne purent que rire.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es souvent retrouvé dans des situations assez intéressantes, se souvint Seamus.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop parler, lança Christelle. N'y avait-il pas eu un sort de Lingardium leviosa qui avait échoué ?

_\- Wingardium Leviosa, _corrigea Harry.

\- Comment vous avez pu lui parler de ça ? s'étonna-t-il en scrutant l'élu.

\- Elle connaît pas mal de trucs, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. On finit par s'y faire à force !

La discussion se termina sur une histoire de sixième sens qui dériva sur des cours de Divination et une proposition inquiétante de Seamus qui proposait :

\- Nous n'avons qu'à prendre tous une tasse de thé et lire le futur de chacun, peut-être que nous saurons ce qui nous attend ?

\- Pour avoir un futur clair il faudrait faire boire du thé à tous les élèves, remarqua Christelle.

Neville observa les quelques gourdes qu'ils possédaient et les récipients de fortunes avec un petit sourire.

Finalement Seamus convint d'un haussement d'épaules :

\- Nous n'aurions jamais assez de tasses !


	67. J'avais bien fait

**merci à Salomé pour sa merveilleuse correction :P**

**Lindelea54 :** _Merci :) je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent et savoir que tu continues de lire (même de manière irrégulière) me met en joie pour réutiliser cette expression vieillotte :P Préviens moi dès que tu trouves la fanfiction sur Jedusor ;). A bientôt j'espère :P._

**_Dragomione : _**_Excuse-moi, tu es trop forte :'(, personnellement comme je le dis Lingardium (à la française quoi :P) je pensais que l'erreur était possible mais c'est vrai que c'est une honte :'( ne me frappe pas trop fort ^^. Et puis tu me demandes si "Anne peut passer la barrière alors qu'elle n'est pas sorcière", comme elle est une moldue ça ne devrait pas être possible en effet :(, mais dans ce cas elle ne verra pas non plus Poudlard :P. Dis-toi que le sort fait des miracles et permet une acclimatation parfaite à l'environnement x). _

* * *

Le cœur battant, les lèvres encore brûlantes de notre rapide baiser interrompu, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration au fond du couloir, soutenue par Regulus qui semblait dans le même état que moi.

Entre deux inspirations je grondai :

\- Mais qui était cet homme détestable ?!

\- Abraxas Malefoy, m'apprit Regulus avec un petit sourire en coin. Il n'est pas détestable, il est bien plus agréable que tous les autres membres de sa famille ! Même si je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse un jour dire de telles choses, il avait l'air d'être légèrement...

\- Bourré ? proposai-je, en remettant ma robe en place. Il était assez vulgaire.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas que l'on te qualifie de femme légère ?

\- Femme aux mœurs légères, corrigeai-je. Et je crois que c'est la plus jolie façon de se faire traiter de pute !

\- Mais non ! Il ne pensait pas à ça.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je avec un haussement de sourcil. Comment dirait-on dans un roman historique... Ah oui ! À présent je suis une femme compromise. Que vais-je pouvoir faire Regulus, maintenant que j'ai été vue dans cette situation embarrassante ?

\- Vais-je être obligé de t'épouser ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- J'espère que nous serons mis au courant avant que tu ne fasses une telle chose, lança une voix aigris dans le fond du couloir.

Voix que Regulus sembla reconnaître immédiatement car il fit eu un violent sursaut qui le poussa à s'écarter de moi de deux pas. Ses joues avaient pris une charmante teinte rouge tomate alors qu'il se raclait la gorge, l'air gêné.

\- Mère, Père, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hoquetant de surprise, je me remise droite pour faire face au couple Black qui me dévisageait froidement. Les mains derrière le dos je tentais de cacher ma honte qui devait se lire sur mon visage où affluait le sang bouillant.

Ils s'étaient approchés sans le moindre bruit. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans le couloir ? Que faisaient-ils ici alors que le reste des invités devaient toujours se trouver dans la salle de bal ? Étaient-ils en dehors pour les mêmes raisons que nous ?

Pour se bécoter ?

Retenant un rire dans ma gorge je baissais les yeux pour scruter ma jupe rose dans l'espoir d'oublier l'étrange image qui venait de traverser mon esprit. C'était sûrement la pire des scènes que je pouvais imaginer.

\- Mademoiselle Duruisseau, je ne crois pas que nous aillons eu le temps d'être présentées personnellement, lança Walburga qui me tendait une main, les yeux plissés. Je suis Walburga Black. Actuelle présidente des nobles Sang-Purs de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, répondis-je en serrant sa main d'une poigne que je voulais sûre.

\- Orion Black, salua gentiment son mari.

\- Eh bien pourquoi avez-vous donc quitté la salle de bal ? gronda presque Mrs. Black en fusillant du regard son fils qui tressauta.

\- Nous voulions être un peu au calme pour discuter, répondis-je du tac au tac voyant que mon ami était bien trop inquiet pour pouvoir donner une réponse intelligible.

\- Pour discuter, répéta-t-elle sceptique. Vous discutiez peut-être des affaires que vous avez fuies ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir fui quoi que ce soit, dis-je simplement.

\- Même pas un meurtre ?

Cette fois Regulus se plaça entre sa mère et moi, oubliant l'inquiétude qui l'avait pétrifié quelques minutes avant ça.

\- Mère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Regulus... le prévint son père en retenant tendrement sa femme par le bras.

\- Je le sais.

\- Allons-y Walburga. Mademoiselle Duruisseau, j'espère vous revoir bientôt, dit-il en s'inclinant très légèrement.

La main de Regulus se glissa dans la mienne alors qu'il restait un moment immobile, observant ses parents qui rejoignaient sûrement Abraxas dans le grand salon que nous avions tout juste quitté. Finalement après avoir écouté la porte se refermer derrière eux, il m'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bal. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa vienne nous rejoindre dès qu'elle nous aperçu à côté du buffet.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? J'ai essayé de retenir le plus longtemps les Malefoy mais il semblerait qu'Abraxas avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- Nous avons récupéré ce qui nous intéressait, répondit Regulus en la rassurant du regard. Nous n'avons croisé Abraxas qu'une fois remontés, on a eu de la chance !

\- Regulus, je crois que ça devient de plus en plus important, murmura-t-elle. Je me demande ce qu'ils prévoient de faire.

\- Lucius est impliqué ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Et tu le seras aussi bientôt, j'ai cru comprendre de ta mère qu'_Il_ te voulait parmi les siens. Il a besoin de tes idées, de tes recherches... Et surtout de quelqu'un dans Poudlard une fois que Rosier et Avery seront diplômés.

La main de Regulus se resserra dans la mienne. Il était hors de question que je le laisse rejoindre le camp des Mangemorts ! Il fallait que je l'en empêche ! Je me promis de tout faire pour le sauver.

Sa main devint moite et après avoir déglutit, il souffla d'une voix douce :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi Cissy...

\- Tout ça prend une ampleur bien trop grande, murmura-t-elle avec détresse. Que va-t-il advenir de nous ?

\- Nous ne pouvons que nous contenter de suivre pour l'instant... » répondit-il en laissant son regard parcourir l'assemblée de Sang-Purs.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se contenté de suivre ! Il devait se révolter, il pourrait lui arriver des choses graves, il pourrait être blessé...

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux miens et il me demanda :

\- Tu es un peu pâle, souhaites-tu rentrer ?

\- Je... Voudrais bien oui… murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

Narcissa me raccompagna sous le porche, sa mine était défaite et pourtant elle parvint à esquisser un petit sourire lorsque je la regardai. Elle me tendit ma cape de fourrure que l'elfe lui donnait et souleva légèrement sa jupe pour dévoiler de jolies chaussures rouges vernies, expliquant :

\- Mes chaussures ne me permettront pas de t'accompagner jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Je vous laisse donc ici...

Contre toute attente elle me prit dans ses bras, me serra contre elle. Mais bien vite son murmure vint justifier cet étrange comportement :

\- Je t'en supplie, prends soin de Regulus.

\- Je te le promets, répondis-je avec la même familiarité en tapotant amicalement son dos du bout des doigts.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de moi, elle fut incapable de me dissimuler ses yeux brillants de larmes. Regulus la prit rapidement dans ses bras et ne sembla pas prêter attention à la tristesse de sa cousine, il était bien trop occupé à se débattre avec ses propres pensées.

Il y fut d'ailleurs si plongé qu'il ne me parla pas jusqu'à notre arrivée devant le portail, au bout de l'allée des Malefoy. Son regard trahissait une certaine anxiété. Puis il m'attira tendrement contre lui et je vins me blottir contre son torse dans un soupir désespéré.

Son cœur battait fort et vite au travers des épaisseurs de tissus et j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit dans cet état que grâce à mes baisers et mes caresses. Il vint plonger son nez dans mes cheveux et me murmura :

\- Je crois que j'ai peur.

\- Je suis là, je te protégerai !

\- Par la force de tes coups de boule ? esclaffa-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

\- J'ai la tête dure comme du marbre, rétorquai-je en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ses doigts sur ma peau.

\- Une arme superbe, murmura-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur le haut de mon front.

\- Maître Regulus, lança la voix crissante et désagréable de Kreattur.

\- Bonsoir ! dit-il en donnant ma main à l'elfe de maison. Je compte sur toi pour ta discrétion bien entendu.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maître, répondit simplement la petite créature.

Ne me laissant pas le temps d'embrasser mon amoureux, Kreattur nous fit transplaner et chaque point du paysage s'étira en une longue ligne et sous mes yeux effarés la maison de Potter prit place. Lâchant rapidement ma main, l'elfe s'inclina et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Je discernai dans le jardin deux silhouettes sombres qui hurlaient en se battant.

Des intrus sur la propriété des Potter ?

Attrapant la première branche morte sur mon chemin, je m'approchai et grondai :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Les deux personnes cessèrent tous mouvements et un Lumos vint m'éblouir, me forçant à clore les yeux.

-Oh James, attention elle est armée !

\- Charmant, Anne, vraiment ! s'exclama James que je reconnaissais grâce à ses lunettes rondes. Toute vêtue de soie et de velours, la princesse enchantée tenait entre ses mains, une grosse branche de pin prête à nous l'écraser en pleine frimousse ! Une antithèse à toi toute seule !

\- Frimousse et velours ne riment pas ! Je me souviendrais uniquement des choses que j'apprécie dans ta merveilleuse poésie, Charmante et Princesse enchantée. Merci James. Vraiment ! rétorquai-je en lâchant ma branche pour me réchauffer les doigts.

\- Alors ta soirée ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Formidable, des centaines de petits fours, de la boisson à volonté, et j'avais la gorge si nouée que je n'ai rien pu avaler !

\- Allons-nous occuper de ça !

Nous nous étions réfugiés en silence dans la cuisine. Assise, balançant lentement les jambes d'avant-arrière, je regardais James, debout en équilibre instable sur le dossier d'une chaise, qui essayait désespérément d'atteindre un grand paquet de céréale.

Après une bataille acharnée contre les deux centimètres qui les séparaient, il attrapa enfin les céréales, en versa trois bols et posa la bouteille de lait au centre de la table.

Je les regardai d'un œil distrait, manger goulûment le bol. Leurs manières étaient vraiment différentes des gens que je venais de croiser, ou peut-être que les Nobles Familles machin truc de Sang-Purs une fois rentrés chez eux, se servaient un bol de céréales et les mangeaient la bouche ouverte en faisant retomber la moitié dans le récipient...

Oui, j'imaginais bien Walburga penchée sur son bol. Encore faudrait-il que son dos lui permette de s'incliner... La présence de son balai enfoncé bien là où je le pensais ne devait pas le lui permettre... Cette vieille sorcière !

\- Tu as l'air enragée, fit remarquer Sirius entre deux mastications.

\- Contre ta mère, répondis-je simplement en laissant tomber ma cuillère dans l'étrange mélasse.

\- Ah, alors je pense que je peux te comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- C'est juste une vieille quiche sans gras complètement fade et rassit de quinze jours ! crachai-je après réflexion.

\- Une quiche peut devenir rassir ? murmura James à Sirius qui haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

\- Non ça moisit ! Mais est-ce vraiment le plus important ? Vous préférez parler d'une colonie de mucor sur une quiche aux fromages ou écoutez mes problèmes ? demandai-je légèrement sous tension.

\- Parle, parle ! insista James en baissant les yeux.

Je pris une grande respiration, tentant de calmer mon cœur. Étais-je vraiment énervée contre Mrs. Black ? Non... J'étais hors de moi car je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment éviter à Regulus de se retrouver du côté de Mangemorts. Pourtant, peut-être que c'était nécessaire... Après tout, si je parvenais à sauver Lily et James alors Rogue ne pourrait pas être notre espion, Regulus pourrait s'en charger.

Non ! C'était hors de question ! C'était bien trop dangereux !

\- C'est quoi le mucor ?

Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, je fixai de mon regard le plus glacé, Sirius qui venait de parler et de me couper dans ma profonde réflexion.

\- Un champignon, sur les fromages, ça fait une petite mousse blanche. C'est charmant, une véritable peluche, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Du fromage, c'est bien français, remarqua James en opinant presque fier de sa remarque.

\- Et ma cuillère dans ta narine gauche, c'est bien français ça aussi ? proposai-je en levant mon arme en métal.

\- Voyons, ça ne pourrait jamais passer, sauf si tu la prends dans l'autre sens, commenta Sirius qui scrutait la cuillère avec un air extrêmement sérieux, le menton coincé entre ses doigts entrelacés.

Il fit mine de remonter des lunettes imaginaires tandis que son expression calme se brisait d'un sourire et finalement son rire jaillit si naturellement que je me laissai embarquer dans son fou rire, bien vite rejoints par James.

Pliée en deux sur la table, je reprenais mon souffle comme je le pouvais, fixant les quelques taches de lait que notre excitation avait fait déborder, sûrement lorsque Sirius s'était affalé sur la table succombant à une crise d'asthme provoquer par son manque de ventilation.

Je me redressai difficilement les observant tous les deux du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration. Finalement Sirius releva la tête, son menton reposant sur la paume de sa main, et il me demanda :

\- C'est bon, tu as les idées mieux placées ?

\- Les idées changées oui, corrigeai-je avec un sourire.

\- Bon et si on allait se mettre au lit ? À moins que tu ne comptes rester dans cette merveilleuse robe jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? s'enquit James en se relevant.

\- Elle est siiii douuuuce, je veux dormir avec ! suppliai-je.

\- Sinon je peux me charger de t'aider à l'enlever, dit simplement Sirius avant de me lancer un clin d'œil fatal.

\- Oh oui, Sirius ! me pâmai-je en utilisant ma voix la plus aiguë. Libère-moi de cette prison de tissu et vivons tous à poils !

\- Mince alors, c'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama James en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise.

\- Hopopopop ! calma Sirius en attrapant les mains de son ami pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ce qui était bien dommage. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu de mâle sans t-shirt ?

\- C'était ta proposition, rappelai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Je parlais uniquement de toi ! se défendit-il.

\- Tu trouves donc James si repoussant ? ricanai-je en regardant Potter faire son regard de chien battu, pardon, de cerf battu ?

Hum... La réflexion allait sûrement trop loin à une heure aussi avancée du petit matin. D'ailleurs...

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans le jardin ? demandai-je.

\- On faisait une bataille de boules de neige à l'aveugle !

\- Ce qui en effet ne doit pas être très pratique, acquiesçais-je. Vous êtes quand même parvenus à vous atteindre une fois ?

\- James m'a eu, par derrière.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, soufflai-je en ricanant. Ça pourrait être très mal interprété !

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! James aide-moi à la coucher !

\- Oui, elle risque de blesser mes pauvres petites oreilles chastes !

Ils s'y mirent à deux, mais ils parvinrent à me glisser sur le dos de James pour me monter jusqu'à ma chambre. Pour dire la vérité j'avais bien besoin d'un grand bain relaxant, mais lorsque mon corps rencontra de manière fortuite le matelas, je n'avais qu'une envie : plonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

Les deux gros bras qui m'avaient portés jusqu'ici m'abandonnèrent toute habillée sur le couvre-lit et je fixais d'un air absent la porte qui se referma derrière eux, engloutissant la lumière du couloir qui n'apparaissait plus que dans le petit espace entre elle et le sol, créant un long trapèze jaune sur les lames sombres du plancher. Celui-ci disparut peu après et les sons de couloir passèrent dans la chambre à côté, étouffés par le mur épais qui nous séparait.

Les écoutant comme une berceuse, je passai ma main dans mon soutien-gorge et en ressortis la petite pochette de la bague que je déposai mollement sur le dessus de lit. Dans la pénombre la plus totale je la distinguai tout de même, elle semblait briller d'une douce lueur de luciole bien jaune. Glissant mon annulaire dans l'anneau et le laissa glisser tout du long. Sa forme épousa parfaitement la forme de moi doigt et une douce chaleur sembla me baigner.

Je fermai lentement les yeux, réchauffée et apaisée par le calme qui m'enveloppait.

J'avais bien fait.


	68. Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :)**

**Sophi28 :** _Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D_

**Letilableue :** _Je pense que tu vas avoir la réponse à tes question sur Christelle dans ce chapitre :p. En fait ils cherchent en effet le diadème mais Christelle sait où il est, il n'y a dont pas le même intérêt, ils sont surtout en train d'essayer de former quelques élèves (quand ils ne sont pas en train de glander dans les hamacs :P). McGo ramenait juste Christelle, une fois la salle découverte elle s'est décidée à leur trouver un abris le temps que Christelle ne trouve le diadème (car elle a besoin de la salle sur demande libre pour ça). Ils ont sûrement discuté de ça lorsqu'elle est venue :). Pour la bague, tu verras ;). A bientôt j'espère ;). _

* * *

Grâce aux horaires des patrouilles confiés par Drago, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville jusqu'à présent cachés dans la Salle sur Demande, purent rejoindre le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, seule cachette qu'elle pouvait leur offrir le temps de la recherche du diadème puisque les sous-terrains et autres passages secrets de Poudlard étaient condamnés.

Christelle avait abandonné le petit groupe de clandestins sous la forme d'une Padma Patil souriante, excitée par cette mission et ravie de rejoindre l'allié-clé qui lui permettrait d'atteindre la Salle des Objets Perdus et Cachés.

Christelle avançait prudemment dans le couloir, lançant quelques coups d'œil derrière elle. Inquiète d'être poursuivie comme la dernière fois, elle finit par atteindre le septième étage sans croiser aucune patrouille. Elle fut tout de même parcourue d'un frisson en distinguant une silhouette arborant l'uniforme de Serpentard que les autres lui avaient appris à fuir mais elle reconnut presque aussitôt la blondeur de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

En se rapprochant, Christelle pouvait deviner qu'il était emprunt à une certaine anxiété. Il avait ce petit pli caractéristique au-dessus des sourcils et cette moue inquiète tout de même adorable. Un sourire étira es lèvres et il murmura :  
\- Coucou ! Dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas rester longtemps là-dedans...

Il fit trois aller-retours devant la tapisserie jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse la porte. Drago invita Christelle à le suivre dans la gigantesque pièce. Le plafond culminait à de plus d'une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux, et contenait des centaines d'objets entassés en des piles d'une stabilité inquiétante.

Comment est-ce qu'ils étaient censés trouver le diadème là-dedans ?

\- À quoi est-ce que ça ressemble déjà ? demanda Drago qui avançait d'un pas rapide entre les objets, le regard se glissant dans chaque recoin.

\- Une tiare, une couronne, un diadème quoi, dit-elle en laissant fureter son regard le long des meubles de la salle. Je crois que Harry l'a déjà vu lorsqu'il a caché le livre de Rogue, mais je ne me souviens plus où. Il me semble que c'était une statue ou un buste qui portait une perruque.

\- Statue, statue, statue, répétait le jeune homme dans un long murmure sans fin alors qu'il escaladait sans peur une pile de meubles.

Christelle s'avançait dans les allées, observant d'un œil distrait les différents objets qui lui faisaient face. Il y avait des armoires, des tables, des vases, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de se tenir dans une version plus grande du coffre des Lestranges, sauf que ce qui s'entassait ici n'avait pas l'air aussi précieux.

Poussant quelques tableaux pour chercher derrière, Christelle avait la sensation d'avancer sans but précis. À la recherche d'une aiguille dans une meute de foin, et pour le coup les meules de foin auraient été nettement plus sûres que ces tas instables d'objets qui semblaient prêts à leur fracasser le crâne.

Elle se dirigea vers une petite boite ouverte sur une table drapée d'une nappe rouge, mais recula après avoir compris que ces choses brillantes n'étaient qu'une série de colliers et de bijoux en argent. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur un anneau de pierre noire, elle le prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une bague faite entièrement de pierre. Peut-être de l'onyx ? Sûrement vu qu'elle était si noire et opaque malgré quelques éclats colorés de jaune. Elle le glissa à son doigt en l'admirant et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le reposer la porte d'entrée grinça.

Plus loin Drago était s'était arrêté et fixait l'entrée avec une mine soucieuse. Il sentit que Christelle se rapprochait de lui et lui indiqua d'un geste sévère de la main de rester à sa place. Inquiète, Christelle se redressa légèrement de derrière l'énorme buffet qui lui bloquait la vue puis se précipita par terre en apercevant deux personnes dans l'uniforme des verts et argents.

\- Où est-elle Drago ? lança la voix féminine.

\- Qui ça, elle ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- On a vu quelqu'un rentrer avec toi. Padma ? Sors de là ! gronda un homme à la voix grave.

Accroupie, Christelle rampa jusque dans un coin, pour se cacher entre le buffet et une armoire. Elle avait peur que le moindre de ses mouvements ne soit perçu, et les bibelots risquant de tomber étaient si nombreux autour d'elle qu'elle tentait de respirer sans bouger d'un cil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment Drago, bon sang ?

\- Putain Blaise ! Il n'y a rien !

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober ça ? D'abord la bibliothèque et maintenant ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec elle ? Sors de ta cachette Patil ! Maintenant ! cria Parkinson d'une voix stridente. À moins qu'elle n'ait besoin d'un peu de motivation pour ça ?

\- Arrête Pansy ! gronda Drago.

Il y eut comme une explosion qui fit trembler la montagne de meubles derrière Christelle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle se protégeait la tête de ses bras alors que des livres dégringolaient sur elle. Une armoire heurta alors douloureusement son dos mais se bloqua au dernier moment légèrement penchée sur elle, déviant la trajectoire de plusieurs objets, dont l'un de se brisa, projetant des débris de porcelaine dans tous les sens.

Serrant les dents alors que des éclats déchiraient sa peau, elle tint bon et ne fit pas une bruit. Les secousses semblèrent cesser, le calme revint, et les bruits autour d'elle s'étouffaient.

Elle perçut les hurlements de Drago et reprit doucement sa respiration qu'elle avait gardée bloquée tout le long de la dégringolade. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre elle fixa la pénombre, apeurée. Elle distinguait des rayons filtrant petits espaces entre les objets, mais elle ne voyait pas assez bien pour évaluer la situation.

Gardant son calme, elle ne bougea pas, de peur que l'armoire qui la protégeait ne s'effondre sur elle. Illuminée par un des fins rayons de lumière, elle aperçut la tête brisée d'un buste de marbre sur lequel brillait quelque chose, reflétant la lumière dans des milliers de petites pierres brillantes.

Il était là ! Devant elle !

Tendant prudemment la main, sans déplacer son dos, Christelle parvint à caresser du bout des doigts le diadème richement décoré. Mais elle ne put retenir un grincement de douleur en se rendant compte que ses bras la faisaient souffrir. De l'autre côté des objets, les cris de Drago se firent de plus en plus insistants et affolés. Elle aurait voulu le prévenir que tout allait bien mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Il fallait qu'elle garde ses réserves pour prendre l'Horcruxe ! C'était la seule chose à faire !

Elle décala légèrement ses fesses pour gagner les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient afin d'attraper le diadème, elle le souleva de son socle et le tira vers elle, le gardant serré contre elle, un sourire étalé sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration effrénée.

Chaque inspiration provoquait une affreuse vague de douleur dans sa poitrine, chaque mouvement lui semblait être une véritable torture. Mais au moins elle avait le diadème.

Autour d'elle, son espace restreint s'écroulait peu à peu, une chaise bascula vers l'extérieur, provoquant la chute d'une autre série d'objets mais lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta la lumière rentrait mieux et la sortie semblait toute proche.

Tendant la main vers la lumière, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur quand son épaule s'engourdit, la forçant à laisser choir son bras le long du corps. Déglutissant difficilement, elle murmura :  
-Ici !

Un table basse s'envola dans les airs, pour aller se briser sur le mur à proximité dans un sinistre craquement. Et enfin une silhouette humaine se dessina dans la lumière, parmi les débris et les vieux meubles qui s'étaient, pour la plupart, cassés dans leur chute.

\- Merde ! lança la personne en se rapprochant encore un peu.

Des mains l'entourèrent, la tirant sans ménagement en dehors de sa prison de bois et elle vint rapidement à le regretter quand elle se rendit compte que tous ses membres la faisaient affreusement souffrir. Et se fut pire quand elle dévisagea l'homme à la peau mate qui l'avait sorti de là.

\- Padma ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Ça va ?

\- Blaise ?! gronda Pansy d'une voix grinçante en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, Drago ?

\- Christelle ! s'exclama celui-ci en se jetant aux côtés de Christelle.

Son regard était paniqué et il parcourut rapidement le corps de la jeune fille à la recherche de blessures graves, mais mis à part quelques coupures sur les bras et de jolis bleus elle ne semblait pas en trop mauvaise état.

\- Christelle ? Répéta Pansy les sourcils froncés. Comment ça, Christelle ? Drago ? Qui est-elle ?! Dis-moi, qui est-elle ?!

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, souffla Malefoy qui gardait ses yeux braqués sur la Moldue.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de parler, menaça la Serpentard en pointant sa baguette sur Christelle.

\- Doloris !

Drago s'était jeté trop tard pour la protéger. 

Les yeux de Christelle s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la douleur. 

Pire que celle que ressentait déjà, le sort lui fait l'effet de transformer son sang en feu, chaque capillaire s'était mit à pulser brutalement, son corps n'était plus qu'un nid de centaine de douleurs qui irradiaient dans chaque cellule.

\- Arrête !

La douleur cessa, provoquant une étrange sensation d'apaisement si brutale qu'elle crut pendant une seconde qu'elle venait de perdre connaissance, mais les bruits continuaient autour d'elle.

En ouvrant difficilement les yeux elle découvrit Drago qui se débattait contre l'étau formé par les bras de Blaise. Il toisait Pansy avec toute la haine qu'il possédait.

\- Alors ? Es-tu décidée à parler ? Ricana-t-elle en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- Non, gronda Christelle avec le peu de force qui lui restaient.

\- Doloris !

Elle hurla de nouveau alors que les milliers de fourmillements brûlant envahissaient son corps. Ses muscles se contractaient brutalement, durs comme la pierre, criant de douleurs. Un voile blanc s'était posé devant ses yeux et les silhouettes flous se mêlaient peu à peu au décor de pierre tandis qu'elle sombrait dans le désespoir.

Puis de nouveau, la douleur disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne laissant d'elle plus qu'un corps inerte et vidé de force. Presque légère, elle se laissa porter dans l'atmosphère paisible qui l'englobait.

Le calme après la tempête. 

\- On l'amène aux Carrow ! décida Pansy.

\- Non, gronda Drago qui n'avait cessé de se battre.

Blaise faiblissait et retenir Drago devenait de plus en plus difficile, quand le jeune homme parvint à extraire une main et écrasa brutalement son poing dans la mâchoire de son camarade.  
Il avait mis dans ce coup toute l'énergie tirée de la haine.

Le Serpentard fit un demi-tour sur lui-même avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, se tenant le bas du visage alors que le sang jaillissait d'entre ses lèvres. Il se releva difficilement, les paupières papillonnantes espérant chasser les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

\- Doloris !

Plissant les yeux, Christelle tendit son corps pour préparer le coup. Mais rien ne vint. Tout semblait si paisible autour d'elle. Ce fut un hurlement juste à côté d'elle sur le sol qui la força à ouvrir les paupières.

Drago à ses côtés était parcouru d'affreux spasmes. Se poussant sur ses coudes, la jeune fille tentait de se redresser, de parler mais sa voix ne fut qu'un gargouillis inintelligible. Se fut Blaise qui fit cesser le supplice, il poussa la jeune serpentard, l'obligeant à arrêter son sort et gronda :  
\- Stop ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Pansy ?

\- C'est plutôt qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Drago avec cette inconnue et maintenant toi qui m'empêche d'accomplir mon devoir d'élève ?!

\- D'élève ? S'exclama-t-il. Arrête ça immédiatement ! Discutons ! Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs !


	69. Avada Kedavra !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :)**

**Soph28 :** _Mince heureusement que le chapitre n'était pas trop long, j'aurais eu ta mort sur la conscience :P. J'aime beaucoup aussi Blaise et donc oui, c'est lui qui dit la dernière phrase ^^. Pour la suite et le ralliement de Blaise et Pansy on verra ça plus tard ;) ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à donner un petit côté inquiétant à mon chapitre précédent ! merci pour ton commentaire à bientôt :D_

**Lawys :** _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à chaque fois x), tu as le temps de lecture que tu as, je ne vais pas te mettre la fessée ;). Je suis contente que tu me suives c'est le plus important ! (en plus j'ai appris un nouveau mot grâce à toi, la procrastination -que je pratique beaucoup-). Héhé, gentil chien x) c'est tout à fait ça :P Ma pauvre petite Anne x). Pour l'époque de Harry c'est un peu ça, ils gagnent du temps, c'est important pour mieux se préparer :) Merci de ce long commentaire :) A la prochaine ! (tu as tout ton temps !)._**  
**

* * *

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, je tentais de m'habituer à la douce lumière qui baignait ma chambre d'une jolie teinte orangée. Alors que je tendais la main devant moi pour me protéger de la lumière, je vis étinceler la pierre jaune de la bague, traversée par les rayons du soleil. Me sentant toujours coupable de mon forfait, je m'étirais timidement dans les draps doux, étendant mes jambes vermoulues par les talons hauts et la danse.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de retirer ma robe la veille et je le regrettai à présent. Roulées en boule à ma taille, les jupes étaient toutes froissées et lorsque je me mis debout je n'avais plus l'allure de la « princesse enchantée » comme l'avait si sagement dit James, mais plutôt la tenue d'une fille bourrée, rentrée de boîte trop tard après une soirée éprouvante.  
Laissant glisser le tissu le long de mes jambes jusque par terre, je m'extirpai de la jolie prison de soie pour attraper dans ma valise quelques-unes de mes affaire.

Une fois habillée de manière plus descente, un pantalon et un pull de griffondor, je sortis sans bruit de ma chambre. La porte des garçons était toujours close et il me semblait entendre en échapper des ronflements peu gracieux qui cessèrent quand la voix de James grogna mollement : « M'chuuut ». Une main plaquée sur mes lèvres, j'étouffai mon rire avant de me glisser dans la salle de bain à pas de loup.

Je ris jaune en me détaillant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le mascara coulé accentuait mes légères cernes, me donnant une allure élégante de panda, ou de mouche. Mais le plus drôle était sans doute mes cheveux, encore partiellement maintenus par les broches de perles que m'avaient si gentiment confiées Liz. Ce qui hier aurait fait envie à n'importe quelle star hollywoodienne ressemblait maintenant à un nid confectionné par une pie ayant dévalisé une bijouterie.

Retirant ma parure que je posais précautionneusement sur le rebord du lavabo, je me glissais dans la baignoire que je remplis peu à peu.

Une fois lavée, les cheveux encore humides, je sortis de la salle de bain, esquissant un sourire en voyant l'air endormi de James qui avançait en traînant des pieds dans le couloir. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il m'adressa un timide mouvement de la main avant de descendre les marches en grommelant.

J'eus un mouvement de recul en apercevant le zombie à touffe noire qui me faisait à présent face. Derrière les cheveux qui tombaient en boucles emmêlées devant son visage aux traits plus si divins, ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent doucement sur ses grands yeux gris et il me salua d'une voix tremblotante :  
\- Coucou...  
\- Oh bon sang ! grinçai-je en retenant mon rire. Tu as vu ta tête ? Je serais prête à supplier le Ciel pour avoir un appareil-photo sous la main et montrer à tes admiratrices à quoi tu ressembles quand tu te lèves ! On dirait un ours !

\- Un ours ? murmura-t-il en soulevant ses cheveux. J'espère que je suis l'ours le plus beau qu'il t'aies été donné de voir !

\- Un ourson, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules. Un ourson mal léché !

\- Tu ne devrais pas me tenter pour les léchouilles, me prévint-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Arrête, ça fait cochon !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, je l'arrêtai d'un simple geste de main.

\- Cette odeur ? Hummm ! Pancakes !

Mon esprit s'était brusquement mit en pause lorsque la douce odeur sucrée était parvenue jusqu'à mes narines, accompagnée par celle du sirop d'érable et du beurre coulant. Mes jambes se mirent à avancer seules guidées par l'odeur enivrante. Dévalant à toute allure les escaliers je bondis dans la cuisine, bavant devant les trois petites assiettes où reposait un amoncellement de crêpes dorées, épaisses et dégoulinantes de sucre.

\- Bonjour ! lança Liz d'une voix riante. Quel enthousiasme !

\- Toujours présente pour les choses sucrées ! m'exclamai-je en m'installant à côté de James.

\- Lony espère que vous aimerez, murmura l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Ça ne peut que être bon, n'est-ce pas ? répondis-je en souriant à l'elfe.

Après que les pancakes aient trouvé la place qui leur revenait de droit, mon estomac, je racontais mon agréable soirée à Lise, en omettant quelques détails comme la fouille de la salle des objets de magie noire sous le salon des Malefoy.

Elle sourit à la fin de mon récit et poussa un soupir détendu alors qu'elle laissa reposer son menton dans sa paume :  
\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir quitté mon ancienne vie ! Une vraie torture ! Tout serait parfait si seulement mon mari n'avait pas la mauvaise habitude de ne pas rentrer la nuit !

James s'était redressé de son assiette, bien plus réveillé qu'il ne semblait l'être quelques secondes auparavant et demanda :  
\- Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ?  
\- Tu sais comment sont ses missions ! souffla sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel est le travail de George ? lançai-je.

\- Papa est chef d'une bridage d'Aurors, répondit James. Il travaille beaucoup sur le terrain, précisa-t-il, semblant se lamenter.  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête, murmura Liz en se redressant pour lui masser les épaules.  
\- Pour une fois qu'on est à la maison...

Il s'écarta doucement de sa mère, déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue et alla déposer son assiette dans le lavabo avant de quitter la pièce, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les pieds toujours traînants.

\- Haaa... Les adolescents, ricana Liz.

\- George rentre souvent aussi tard ?

Qu'avait-il pu se passer hier ? Il me semblait revoir Abraxas Malefoy et les parents de Regulus se retrouver dans le vieux salon. Et le moment d'avant, lorsque Narcissa nous expliquait que nous devrions avoir une demi-heure devant nous car les Malefoy avaient des choses à faire. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Je crois que c'est grave, murmurai-je en imaginant des dizaines de scènes possibles.

George mort, tué par des mangemorts. Blessé ?

Liz se liquéfia mais la seconde suivante la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur un George épuisé. Surprise, Mrs. Potter se redressa dans un saut et se jeta au cou de son mari étonné. En s'écartant après l'avoir tendrement serré contre elle, elle put constater de l'état de son époux.

Son costume était troué par endroits révélant une peau assombrie et plissée de brûlures guéries à la va-vite. Ses mains qu'il n'osait pas poser sur sa femme, étaient couvertes de sang séché et de boue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je dois voir Sirius, immédiatement, répondit-il simplement déposant un rapide baiser sur son front avant de repartir dans le couloir à la recherche du fils Black.

Il y avait eu des problèmes et s'il voulait parler à Sirius en particulier alors il devait être arrivé quelque chose aux Black. Mrs. ou Mr. Black ? À moins que ce ne soit Regulus ?!

Tirant ma chaise brutalement je me précipitai dans le couloir n'écoutant plus que mon cœur qui martelait ma poitrine. La voix grave de George résonna en haut des marches et avant que je ne commence à les escalader ses mots m'apaisèrent :  
\- Ton père...dit-il au jeune homme.

Orion. Ce n'était qu'Orion.

\- Je suis désolé Sirius, il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Ton père est mort.

Après quelques secondes de silence où je ne pus qu'écouter ma propre respiration, un rire proche de l'aboiement d'un chien s'éleva. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, c'était sûrement le plus lourd, le plus triste qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

James qui m'avait rejoint posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'interdisant de bouger puis commencer à monter les marches. Plus haut, George fixait peiné le jeune homme brun qui continuait de s'esclaffer. Lorsque son meilleur ami fut à sa portée, James lui prit le bras dans un geste réconfortant. Les rires cessèrent et Sirius demanda :  
\- Regulus ?  
\- Il n'y avait que ton père.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Mordant sans ménagement la peau de son index, il reprit :  
\- Des affaires qui ont avoir avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- En effet. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'espère que tu comprends. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Je m'en fiche, souffla Sirius sans la moindre crédibilité en vue de sa pâleur. Je m'en fiche... Je m'en fiche...

C'était comme s'il cherchait à s'en persuader mais avec ses yeux brillants, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait y croire.

Je montais doucement les marches, les rejoignant. Mon regard croisa celui de Sirius et je n'y voyais qu'une tristesse sans fond. Oubliant les gens autour de nous, je le pris tendrement dans mes bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux alors que je lui murmurais dans le creux de l'oreille :  
\- Tout va bien.

Il se fit plus lourd contre moi alors que ses mains se posaient dans mon dos, je les sentais attraper le tissu de mon pull et se resserrer. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que je le sentais trembler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmurai-je.

Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter et n'ayant pas suffisamment de force pour le soutenir je nous fis asseoir contre le mur. Sous le regard inquiet de James, Sirius se mit à sangloter.  
Je sentais ses larmes contre mon cou alors qu'il tentait de se cacher dans mes cheveux.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.  
\- C'était ton père.  
\- Un partisan du Mal...  
\- Mais c'était ton père...  
\- Je l'ai déçu tant de fois...  
\- Non ! s'exclama James qui s'était installé à nos côtés. Non Sirius ! S'il avait vu tes véritables qualités, s'il t'avait vu tel que tu es et non pas tel qu'il te voulait, alors il aurait été très fier !  
\- Je... Je vais aller me reposer...chuchota-t-il en s'écartant doucement de moi.

Ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge alors que les traces de larmes marquaient ses joues. Il se redressa mollement et rejoignit la chambre sans conviction, fermant prudemment derrière lui.

James s'était redressé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et le suivit sans me lancer le moindre regard.

À présent seule dans le couloir, j'écoutais les paroles étouffés des parents Potter au rez-de-chaussée. Sirius était blessé mais il s'était émancipé de ses parents, il n'était plus à leur côté depuis quelque temps. Comment Regulus avait-il réagi à la mort de son père ?

Rejoignant la cuisine, je scrutais les expressions d'inquiétude qui ne quittaient pas les visages de Liz et George.

\- Pourrais-je vous emprunter votre chouette pour envoyer une lettre ?

Les nouvelles de Regulus me parvinrent le lendemain, il m'écrivit qu'il était secoué, qu'il aurait aimé m'avoir à ses côtés mais que sa mère était dans tous ses états et il était hors de question qu'il me propose de le rejoindre.

L'enterrement d'Orion Black eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Sirius ne fut même pas convié à la cérémonie et mise à part un message de son frère, très court et sans étalage de sentiments, il ne reçut rien, pas plus d'informations ni de nouvelles.

George lui expliqua alors que les Aurors avaient obtenus des informations à propos d'un regroupement de partisans de Voldemort et lorsqu'il y avait eu la descente, la mission s'était transformée en massacre. Ils n'avaient pas mis la main sur Voldemort et en plus il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes des deux côtés. Viserion Malefoy et Orion Black étaient les deux seules personnes que j'avais déjà rencontrées, les trois autres étaient des inconnus.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les garçons ne s'étaient pas encore levés et que je rejoignais la cuisine, je surpris une conversation entre le couple Potter. Liz semblait inquiète des répercussions sur leur propre famille, car d'après ce que j'avais compris Doréa et Charlus, les parents de James avaient été assassiné quelques jours après une attaque du même genre deux ans auparavant. Et elle s'inquiétait qu'il n'en soit de même pour eux. Mais il la rassura bien vite, annonçant que toutes les maisons étaient à présent surveillées par le Ministère.

Plus tard dans la journée alors que nous grignotions quelques biscuits préparés par Lony, j'expliquai comment j'avais l'habitude de préparer des gâteaux chez moi. James souffla :  
\- Ça devait être insupportable !  
\- Insupportable ?  
\- Tu devais remuer à la main ? s'enquit-il.  
\- Et puis ranger et nettoyer les bols, ajoutai-je avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas difficile c'est juste plus long ! Mes gâteaux étaient faits avec amour !  
\- Tu sous-entends que faire des gâteaux avec de la magie fait qu'ils ne sont pas faits avec amour ? s'indigna gentiment Sirius.  
\- Non ! Elle a raison ! Il faut de la sueur et des larmes pour avoir de l'amour ! s'exclama James en se redressant comme s'il avait eu l'illumination du siècle. Faisons des gâteaux à la méthode des Moldus !  
\- C'est pour plaire à Lily que tu veux faire ça ? demandai-je.  
\- Tu crois que ça lui plairait ?  
\- Oh oui, beaucoup ! icanai-je en imaginant le massacre.  
\- Alors nous n'avons qu'à en faire ! décida-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.  
\- Tu as les ingrédients ? On pourrait faire des sablés, proposai-je. Il nous faut du beurre, de la farine, du sucre, des œufs !

Fouillant dans le garde-manger James poussa un soupire désespéré et se lamenta :  
\- Plus d'œuf, ni de beurre !  
\- Allons en acheter, proposa Sirius. On ira se dégourdir les jambes comme ça !  
\- En balais ? proposa son ami en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.  
\- Avec plaisir ! Tu viens ?  
\- Non, ricanai-je. La dernière fois que je suis montée sur un balai avec toi ça s'est très mal terminé ! Je vais rester ici ! Faites vite !

Je les regardais partir depuis la vitre du salon, ils gagnèrent vite de l'altitude et ne furent bientôt que des petits points indistincts dans le ciel, comme des oiseaux.

\- Tu n'es pas allée avec eux ? me demanda Liz avec un sourire.  
\- Non, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir froid. Je préfère rester au chaud pendant qu'ils se sacrifient !  
\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient cuisiner, est-ce vrai ? questionna George en laissant tomber son livre sur ses genoux.  
\- Et oui !  
\- Nous feriont mieux de préparer Lony psychologiquement, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Il n'aime pas voir que l'on fait des tâches à sa place. Je vais le voir, il doit être en train de ranger les chambres, expliqua Liz en quittant son fauteuil pour rejoindre le couloir.

Je la suivis, curieuse de parler avec l'elfe. Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider à faire le moins de dégâts possible dans la belle cuisine. Je m'inquiétais des capacités culinaires de James.

Mais une fois arrivée à l'étage, un tremblement saisit la maison, nous forçant toutes les deux à nous coucher dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il cessa, Liz s'était redressée, ses mèches blondes dégringolant sur son visage inquiet. Elle dévala rapidement les marches en soulevant sa longue jupe marine, sa baguette à la main.

\- George ? cria-t-elle.  
\- Montez !

Mr. Potter couru nous rejoindre, alors que des éclats lumineux giclaient autour de lui. Il se retourna, contra d'un geste sûr un sortilège, le renvoyant vers l'entrée où devaient se trouver les assaillants.  
Lise me prit par le bras et me tira de ma contemplation. Une fois que nous furent à l'étage, elle regarda paniquée autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une quelconque issue. Plus bas, George grimpait les marches, évitant de peu quelques éclats verts sous les cris de son épouse.

Il n'y avait plus que les sorts qui jaillissaient, les bruits qu'ils faisaient en s'écrasant sur les murs, les objets qui se brisaient sur le passage, la rampe d'escalier qui s'effondra et puis les bruits des pas d'un petit groupe qui se précipitait dans les escaliers.

Ils étaient trois, baguettes levées, leurs visages recouverts de masques blancs.

Ils étaient là pour tuer, ils voulaient notre mort. Ils allaient nous tuer...

La mort... Je n'y étais absolument pas préparée !

Je sentais mon cœur pulser dans chaque membre, mes tempes, mes oreilles, recouvrant peu à peu tous les autres sons qui m'entouraient. Ma respiration s'affola alors que je reculai, tentant de mettre de la distance entre eux et moi. Je n'avais pas d'arme, je n'avais rien...

Mourir. J'allais mourir.

Liz se plaça devant moi, une main me tenant à l'écart, l'autre serrée sur sa baguette. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un lointain murmure derrière les battements frénétiques de mon sang dans ma tête. Un éclair rouge frôla l'un des ennemis qui sembla secoué par d'étranges soubresauts. Pensant d'abord qu'il avait été touché, je compris au regard rageur de Liz qu'il n'en était rien, l'homme se moquait d'elle.

Un éclair vert jailli sur nous, proche de ma joue avant de s'écraser dans un éclat derrière moi contre la tapisserie.

Cette fois mes jambes m'abandonnèrent. Les sorts jaillirent plus rapidement, des éclats de plâtre se projetaient autour de moi. Je passais mes bras autour de mon visage pour me protéger. Puis une douleur fulgurante me transperça.

\- Anne ! hurla Liz alors que les sons revenaient peu à peu.

Je redressai le visage difficilement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le mur du côté s'était effondré sur moi, un tableau s'était brisé sur mon épaule, l'un de ses fragments de verre se retrouvait planté dans mon épaule, rougissant la laine grise de mon pull.

La douleur disparut bien vite, remplacée par une terreur sans nom !

\- Attention !

Lise se coucha sur moi, retint un cri alors que ses muscles se contractaient étrangement. Elle redressa difficilement le visage, se tournant vers son mari qui était le dernier debout. Alors qu'il lançait un sort un éclair vert le transperça brutalement.

Une poupée de chiffon.

Les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'effondra. La vie quitta rapidement ses iris.

Puis il y le hurlement strident de Liz. Long. Désespéré.

Oubliant sa propre douleur elle se redressa, baguette en main.

\- Avada...commença-t-elle, son visage tordu dans la haine. Kedavra !

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette, rapidement, touchant l'ennemi de droite qui s'affala sans vie.  
Mais je ne l'avais même pas vu. L'éclair vert venant du sorcier du milieu atteint Lise à la tempe, la projetant derrière moi, brisant son corps contre les éboulis du mur.

Tordue, le visage inexpressif, les paupières mi-ouvertes sur ses yeux bleus pâles inanimés, le sang s'écoula de ses lèvres.

Non.

Non !

Oubliant le verre dans mon épaule, la douleur dans mes membres, je me rapprochais. La gorge sèche. Ma main se leva doucement touchant le cou de Liz.

Non.

Plus de pouls.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

Elle ne pouvait pas !

\- Liz...murmurai-je entre les larmes.

Je voulus la secouer mais mes mouvements saccadés ne changèrent rien et lorsque je la relâchai, elle s'effondra comme une marionnette à mes côtés, ses pupilles fixées sur moi.

\- On fait quoi d'elle ?  
\- Laisse ! gronda une voix sûre et grave qu'il me semblait connaître. C'est la fille Duruisseau...

Non...

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent sur la baguette qui jonchait le sol.

Je me redressais. Emplie de haine, oubliant la douleur et la peur.

Une chaleur irradiait ma main là où se trouvait la bague, une force nouvelle...

Les mots montèrent lentement dans ma gorge alors qu'un frisson s'emparait de moi, comme une vague glacée, partant de mon cœur et s'étendant dans mon bras tendu. Toute la haine me semblait regroupée dans ma main, puis elle s'avança dans la baguette.

Ma voix résonna, plus puissante, plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été :  
\- Avada Kedavra !


	70. Harry Potter est à Poudlard !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :)**

**Désolée pour le retard :), fêtes de familles et repas interminables ! Voici la suite :) !**

**Lindelea54 :** _Pour la fin du chapitre précédent en fait je le vois depuis le début de l'histoire x). Et je voulais absolument que ça se finisse par un magnifique "avada Kedavra" :P Et j'ai été heureuse de réussir à le sortir ! :) Pour Anne et la magie tu verras ;). Dommage pour Tom Jedusor, j'aurais aimé que tu trouves :p A bientôt ! :)_

**Soph28 :** _Désolée il n'y a pas eu de vivement demain mais plutôt vivement après demain :'). Je suis contente que tu te sois sentis triste ! Enfin, je ne suis pas cruelle mais ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à faire ressentir un chouilla de machin truc alors je suis plutôt contente :P :). A bientôt ! :) _

**Lou celestial :** _Je finis d'essuyer mes larmes, je suis vraiment trèèèès contente que l'histoire te plaise, surtout que tu apprécies mes personnages (et mon Petit Regulunichou). J'avoue que je m'inquiète un peu, tu as l'air de placer ma fanfiction très haut et j'ai peur que la suite ne soit pas à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup pour ce merveilleux commentaire, je ferais de mon mieux pour que la suite soit à la hauteur ! A bientôt j'espère ! :)_

* * *

Les étoiles dansaient devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Les paupières plissées, elle tentait de se concentrer malgré la douleur lancinante qui pétrifiait ses membres. Blaise s'était placé entre Pansy et Drago, les bras levés en croix prêt à prendre le moindre sort à la place de son camarade toujours au sol. Drago s'était redressé comme il le pouvait sur ses coudes, fixant d'un air ahuri la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il voulut parler mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge brûlante des hurlements qu'il avait poussés quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Baisse ta baguette Pansy, dit Blaise d'une voix sûre.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, siffla-t-elle les sourcils froncés. A quoi tu joues Blaise ?! Cette fille n'est pas Padma. Ça pourrait très bien être une alliée de Potter. Peut-être Granger, Weasley ou une autre de ces garces !

Les traits de Blaise se tordirent dans la réflexion alors qu'il observait du coin des yeux la prétendue Padma Patil allongée. Il prit une profonde respiration et murmura :

\- Attendons que les effets du Polynectar se dissipent, et ensuite on prendra une décision. Est-ce que ça te va ?

\- Et si c'est bien une alliée de Potter ? interrogea Pansy.

\- On les livre tous les deux !

Pansy baissa sa baguette, quittant sa position d'attaque pour poser sa main sur sa hanche alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur Christelle. Blaise, lui, s'était baissé vers Drago, l'aida à se relever et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Le blond poussa un soupir et opina tristement de la tête alors que son camarade fermait les yeux, l'air désespéré.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que la peau de Padma se mette à fondre comme de la cire et que sa douce couleur caramel s'éclaircisse, dévoilant la blancheur laiteuse de Christelle. Ses traits se brouillaient et se reformaient, et bientôt la crinière noire disparue pour laisser place à de longs cheveux ondulés et bruns.

Pansy et Blaise dévisagèrent l'inconnue un moment, incrédules. Comme s'ils s'étaient attendu tout sauf à ça.

\- Mais t'es qui ? s'exclama Pansy.

\- Ton pire cauchemar, ricana la Moldue en se redressant comme elle le pouvait, ses muscles toujours engourdis.

\- N'importe quoi, railla la jeune fille. Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de dire de telles conneries ?

\- Je n'y peux rien moi, si tu ne comprends pas mes références...

Cette fois la baguette pointée vers elle la fit taire immédiatement. Elle aurait voulu continuer de parler mais le souvenir des affreuses douleurs se raviva et elle suivit l'ordre implicite sans rechigner.

\- Qui est-elle Drago ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je te l'ai dit, une alliée de Potter.

Christelle écarquilla les yeux devant l'aveu de son ami. Pourtant elle ne décela aucune folie dans son regard. Il semblait parfaitement sain d'esprit, alors pourquoi venait-il de révéler son secret ?

\- Tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de toute ta famille, Malefoy.

\- Oh, Pansy, arrête d'en faire tout un drame. Tu sais très bien que je n'agirais pas comme ça sans raisons.

\- Tu veux me rouler dans la farine ! cracha-t-elle en se rapprochant si près de lui que sa baguette touchait le visage du jeune homme. J'ai bien entendu comme tu as hurlé quand elle s'est retrouvée ensevelie ! Je ne suis pas une idiote ! Ne crois pas que je vais te marcher une seule seconde !

\- Je fais semblant d'être une alliée de Potter, dit Christelle.

\- Qui serait assez bête pour croire ça ? se moqua la Serpentard. Vous avez l'air tout les deux absolument ridicules !

\- Allons voir Rogue, proposa Christelle du ton le plus sûr qu'elle puisse émettre tout en se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes. Je l'ai déjà rencontré pour le mettre au courant de ma mission. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'être contre, je suis sûre qu'il est même content d'avoir enfin une personne compétente dans Poudlard qui ait réussi à infiltrer le groupe des alliés de Potter.

\- Tu es en train de dire que nous ne sommes pas capables ? gronda Pansy qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Christelle mais fut retenue au dernier moment par Blaise qui était pourtant resté silencieux depuis le début.

\- Une fausse alliée de Potter ? laissa échapper Blaise, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Rogue pourra confirmer mes dires ! Vous lui faites confiance, non ?

Pansy jeta un petit regard vers son camarade, peut-être espérait-elle un quelconque secours de sa part. Finalement il haussa des épaules et proposa :

\- Allons le voir, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans cette salle ?

\- Nous cherchions le diadème de Serdaigle, répondit du tac au tac Christelle avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle se baissait pour attraper l'objet qui était resté à terre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La sagesse, répliqua-t-elle simplement.  
Blaise et Pansy s'étaient placés derrière les deux élèves, leurs baguettes pointées contre le dos de leurs prisonniers. Avançant silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure tardive, ils ne passèrent, par chance, devant aucune patrouille.

Christelle savait que Rogue pourrait l'aider, ou du moins elle l'espérait. Pour ce qui était des Carrow, après sa course poursuite avec la sœur Mangemort l'autre jour, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils ne croient à un traître mot de son histoire. Déglutissant difficilement, elle fixa la grande gargouille de pierre et attendit patiemment que Pansy donne le mot de passe. Après avoir gravit l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à la porte du bureau, Blaise frappa trois coups puissants et ils attendirent une réponse. N'en obtenant aucune ils répétèrent l'opération une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas résonnent derrière la porte.

Ouvrant à la volée la porte, Rogue leur lança à tous un regard absolument méprisant. Ses lèvres tordues dans son habituelle moue dégoûtée, son expression ne changea même pas lorsque ses yeux sombres passèrent sur Christelle. La jeune fille aurait pourtant jurait qu'il la reconnaitrait. L'homme s'écarta de la porte d'entrée et poussa un soupir en invitant les élèves à entrer. Puis en toisant froidement Christelle il demanda en découpant chaque mot pour qu'ils ressortent avec le plus de dédain possible :

\- Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison une nouvelle fois. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir une seconde fois dans mon bureau au court de la même semaine ?

\- Je leur ai dit que vous vous portiez garant de mon alignement, expliqua-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil en faisant le tour de son bureau dans un doux bruissement de cape pour s'installer confortablement face au petit groupe d'élèves. Si Christelle avait pensé qu'ils l'avaient tiré de son sommeil, vu le temps qu'il avait mis pour répondre à la porte, maintenant elle sut que c'était faux. Rogue paraissait tout à fait réveillé, sans trace de fatigue et était vêtu de sa grande robe noire. À moins qu'il ne dorme dans cette tenue. Les doigts entrelacés, il reposa son menton dessus et répéta :

\- Me portez garant de votre alignement. Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait qui pourrait faire penser à Miss Parkinson, et Mr. Zabini que vous agissez contre nous ?

\- Vous la connaissez ? s'ébahit Blaise.

Pansy semblait elle aussi surprise, même Drago, malgré son masque d'impassibilité, avait laissé un instant transparaître l'étonnement sur son regard. Christelle les avait tous les trois devancé, et avec talent ! Retenant un sourire elle reprit :

\- J'ai tenté de leur expliquer mon rôle dans cette manœuvre. Leur parler de mon rôle d'espion au sein des alliés de Potter. Mais ils n'ont pas semblé me croire.

Severus laissa une grimace passée sur ses lèvres, peut-être une tentative de sourire, et reposa ses mains sur son bureau, et après avoir mûrement réfléchit à sa réponse, il se redressa et s'éloigna de son bureau pour leur tourner le dos.

Il s'était rapproché d'une étrange sphère constituée d'anneaux de métaux et fit tourner les planètes qui la composaient, observant d'un œil attentif les lentes rotations des mécanismes. Il s'amusait à faire durer le suspens. S'en était presque cruel car Christelle se mit lentement à douter. Qu'allait-il proposer ? Comment pouvait-il les convaincre de sa loyauté ? Elle avait mis en péril sa propre couverture. La panique l'avait empêchée de réfléchir. Elle aurait du se rendre compte des conséquences qu'allaient entraîner ses actions.

\- Je connais cette demoiselle, repris Rogue. Je vous assure qu'elle n'agit pas contre nous, finit-il par dire en se tournant vers eux. Je me demande comme vous avez pu penser qu'un membre de votre maison pourrait vous trahir, Miss Parkinson je pensais que vous aviez une grande confiance en Mr. Malefoy ?

\- Je... commença-t-elle.

Son visage était tiré dans une expression suspicieuse. Elle n'avait pas baissé sa baguette du dos de Christelle et ne semblait pas prête de le faire.

\- Je peux prouver ma loyauté, annonça Christelle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Et comment ? insista Parkinson en appuyant plus fort son arme dans le creux de ses omoplates.

Christelle avait tous les regards rivés sur elle à présent. Drago semblait paniqué tandis qu'un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de Rogue avant de disparaître comme si de rien n'était. Prenant son temps, elle tenta d'apaiser les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient d'accélérer. Les paupières closes, elle prit une grande inspiration, relâchement la tension dans ses épaules, les doigts serrés sur le diadème. Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux, et annonça d'une voix claire et forte :

\- Harry Potter est à Poudlard !


	71. Je ne connais que celui-là

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction ! **

**Très chères lectrices et lecteurs, oyé oyé, c'est bientôt la fin ! Enfin la fin d'un chapitre par semaine ! Et oui vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'avais du mal à publier un par jour en ce moment (shaaaame on me) mais les cours reprennent, les concours, le travail ! A l'origine je devais avoir fini l'histoire pour la reprise ! Mais malgré quatre mois de publications intenses je n'ai toujours pas terminer :'( mais ça ne serait tarder !**

**Je vais donc me cantonner (comme le riz cantonais) à un chapitre de chaque personnage par semaine (ex : mardi Christelle, vendredi Anne). Voilà :) J'arrête de blablater :) **

**Lou Celestial :** _J'espère que si tu m'as inscrit sur ton testament tu me lègues du chocolat :P C'est la seule chose que je veux ! Pour Christelle : ca passe ou ça casse ! Pour l'histoire de lavada tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre :P (j'aurais du faire en sorte que ça ne marche pas, ça aurait été bien drôle :P). Merci pour ton commentaire à bientôt j'espère :D_

**Latilableue :** _Yeah latilableue ! :) Oui en effet elle aurait pu mentir sur beaucoup de chose ! Mais j'ai appris (dans une série Outlander que je conseille !) que pour mentir il vaut mieux broder légèrement sur la vérité pour ne pas se perdre dans de trop grosses conneries :P J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci du message ça fait plaisir de voir que tu continues de me lire ;). _

**Soph28 :** _Coucou :) Tu verras pour les déroulements de la bataille finale dans le chapitre prochain :P En attendant tu vas devoir te consoler avec une Anne et un chapitre où "il n"y a pas tant d'action" :P. Profite bien ! A bientôt (désolée du retard :P). _

**Dragomione :** _Oui Blaise est adorable, j'espère que tu ne vas pas te jeter sur tous les serpentards qd même :P Ne garde que Drago ;) ! Pour les vieux Potters (paix à leur âme de personnage) j'aurais pu changer l'histoire mais j'avais besoin de faire un personnage torturé qui fait des cauchemars xD Parce que je suis aussi sadique que toi par moment :P Biiiiisouuuuuus (et rogue reste un personnage fondamentalement mauvais qd même !) _

* * *

L'énergie brûlante qui se propageait de ma main à la baguette se matérialisa à son bout sous la forme d'un éclair vert. Alors qu'elle s'échappait, un frisson glacé s'empara de moi, engourdissant mon bras, il s'étendit jusqu'à mon cœur et l'enserra d'une poigne froide.

L'homme visé s'écarta dans un mouvement souple, esquivant l'éclat vert qui s'écrasa sur le mur, provoquant quelques éclats de plâtre.

\- Sale pute ! cracha-t-il en pointant son arme vers moi.

Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de moi alors que je laissais retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. La baguette glissa de mes doigts et mes paupières s'alourdirent en attendant le sort fatal. Je n'avais plus de force, plus d'espoir.

\- Stupéfix ! lança une voix en bas dans les escaliers.

Rapide comme une balle, un éclair rouge atteint l'homme en pleine poitrine. La baguette pointée sur moi s'abaissa subitement et le Mangemort tombait à la renverse sur le sol. Son compagnon ne mit qu'une seconde à réfléchir, se retourna vers l'origine du sort puis il ferma les yeux et disparut dans un tourbillon.

\- Anne !

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi alors que le soulagement m'envahit comme une vague timide qui batillait contre la peur qui me pétrifiait toujours. Ma tempe heurta violemment le sol et la scène s'effaça lentement. Mon esprit sombrait dans le néant mais j'entendis James et Sirius atteindre le haut des escaliers.

J'étais heureuse, soulagée de pouvoir disparaître, j'avais besoin d'être loin. Je ne voulais pas être là lorsque James découvrirait ses parents assassinés, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais été incapable de les protéger. J'avais lancé un sort…Qui n'avait même pas atteint les Mangemorts. Qu'ils avaient paré aussi aisément qu'un moustique importun.

Mes paupières me parurent lourdes lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau. Éblouie par la lumière blanche, je les refermai rapidement, portant une main à mon visage pour me protéger de la luminosité. Je me sentais engourdie comme si j'avais dormi des heures. Pourtant aucun rêve n'avait agité mon sommeil, tout était trop calme.

J'abaissai ma main pour regarder autour de moi.

Installée dans un lit aux couvertures blanches, mon bras gauche était noué autour de ma poitrine tandis qu'un large pansement au parfum de plantes recouvrait une partie de mon épaule. Partout ailleurs le long de mon bras libre et sur mes mains, la peau était striée de petites cicatrices blanches.

Tout revint à moi. Avec l'effet d'un coup de poing alors que les alentours se mirent à tourner. Agrippant la barre froide de mon lit, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle à travers les larmes qui jaillissaient sans contrôle.

Non.

Ils n'étaient pas morts.

J'avais rêvé !

Je balançai mes jambes hors du lit et me mis debout difficilement pour me précipiter vers la porte entrouverte qui donnait sur des toilettes. Agenouillée devant le siège de porcelaine, je recrachais de la bile qui me brûlait la gorge. J'avais la sensation d'être toujours fixée par les magnifiques yeux pâles et sans vie de Liz.

Elle était morte. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour la protéger.

Étranglée par les larmes et la panique, je me mise à tousser, bruyamment sans doute car la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur deux hommes étrangement vêtus qui me sortirent de ma cachette.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle, murmura l'un d'eux alors qu'un sort me soulevait.

Comment pouvaient-ils dire ça ?

Comment pouvaient-ils me dire ça ? Alors que James allait me détester, Sirius aussi… C'était de ma faute, les choses ne se seraient jamais passées comme ça s'ils n'étaient pas partis parce que je leur avais demandé. Peut-être que Liz et George seraient encore en vie si je n'étais jamais venue chez eux, je les avais tués !

Un des deux hommes me força à boire un liquide chaud et doux, et la pièce blanche s'effaça.

À mon second réveil je vis deux silhouettes floues autour de moi. Celle qui se tenait du côté de ma main libre l'attrapa et commença à me parler mais sa voix me paraissait trop lointaine. De nouveau le paysage disparut, remplacé par un écran noir.

Mais cette fois mon sommeil fut peuplés de rêves.

La douleur, la peur, la haine. Tout était encore là, si proche de la surface, m'engloutissant dans des limbes obscurs alors que les hurlements de Liz me revenaient en mémoire.

Ses yeux.

Son regard vide.

Puis la baguette de mon ennemi dressée vers moi.

« Avada Kedavra »

Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut, je m'étais redressée brusquement. La douleur saisissante me fit échapper un grognement. Je tentais de retirer mon bras de l'écharpe mais une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule saine. Le contact m'apaisa aussitôt.

\- Anne, tout va bien…

Regulus. Le contour de ses yeux était rougi et sa peau bien plus pâle qu'habituellement. Il lâcha mon épaule pour saisir ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Il se pencha vers moi :

\- Tu nous as fait peur… murmura-t-il en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas ce que tu avais, tu n'avais plus de force…

\- Regulus, hoquetai-je d'une voix enraillée et méconnaissable. Je les ai laissé mourir.

Il m'attira contre lui et me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je ne pouvais rien faire ? Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, j'avais lancé un sort… Mais c'était impossible, je n'étais pas une sorcière ! La puissance, tout était venue de ma main.

M'écartant doucement de lui, je tendis ma main devant moi, la bague étincelait à mon annulaire, toujours aussi jaune.

\- La bague… murmurai-je.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai… j'ai lancé un sort.

Son regard suivre le mien, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le bijou. Glissant à nouveau ses doigts entre les miens, il tenta de la retirer. Sans y parvenir. Paniquée j'essayai à mon tour, et elle glissa doucement le long de mon annulaire. Sans opposer de résistance.

Je tendis la bague devant moi pour contempler la pierre traversée par la lumière. Les éclats noirs me semblaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois que je les avais regardés mais peut-être me trompais-je.

\- C'est la bague que nous avons trouvée chez les Malefoy ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

\- Oui. Je suis désolée Regulus, vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai prise. Que m'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il. J'étais en train de traduire l'un des livres lorsque tout ça est arrivé. Lorsque Père est mort puis avec l'attaque… J'aurais dû me douter que les Mangemorts ne laisseraient pas l'attaque impunie et qu'il y aurait des représailles. Je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Tu aurais pu mourir.

\- Les Mangemorts, ils étaient là parce que George a tué ton père ?

\- Mon père, le grand-père Malefoy et d'autres personnes. Des personnes importantes pour Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Où est James ? Je dois le voir.

\- Avec Sirius à l'enterrement de ses parents. Tu n'étais pas en état. Après ton réveil d'hier les médicomages ont préféré te garder sous Potion Sans Rêve encore un moment.

\- Je dois y aller…

Me dégageant de son étreinte, je sortis les jambes des couvertures. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il m'aida même à me redresser sans me demander de regagner mon lit.

\- Comment est-ce que tu comptes y aller ? demanda-t-il calmement, même si je sentais le défi dans sa voix.

\- Emmène-moi, je t'en supplie…

\- Je ne peux pas, Sirius m'a envoyé un message uniquement parce qu'il sait que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Mais je ne pense pas avoir le droit de mettre un pied là-bas, ça sera rempli d'Aurors et de personnes qui détestent ma famille et ne prendront même pas le temps de savoir qui je suis réellement avant de me tuer.

\- Il me faut quelqu'un… Absolument !

Il m'entraîna dans le couloir, me laissant m'appuyer sur lui. J'avais passé mon bras libre derrière son cou et je me cramponnais pour ne pas peser sur mes jambes qui me paraissaient plus faible que jamais. Mon épaule me lançait désagréablement et les petites cicatrices tiraillaient la peau neuve, provoquant des dizaines de petites douleurs.

En nous voyant arriver à l'accueil, un des médicomages s'élança vers nous et s'exclama :

\- Mais enfin ! Miss, vous n'êtes pas en état.

\- Je dois aller à l'enterrement des Potter, je vous en supplie.

\- Non c'est impossible, vous devez vous reposer. On va vous ramenez dans votre chambre. Amy, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'une jeune femme derrière lui. Apporte-moi 20 cl de Potion Sans Rêve à la chambre 230 !

Je m'étais libérée de l'étreinte de Regulus pour reprendre mon chemin. Il était hors de question que je les laisse de nouveau m'emprisonner dans le sommeil. Je voulais voir James, je voulais pouvoir me rendre à l'enterrement de Liz et George. Je les avais vus mourir ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me garder à l'écart.

Mais mes forces m'abandonnèrent, mes genoux fléchirent et le sol se rapprocha dangereusement. Jusqu'à ce que deux mains fermes m'attrapent sous les épaules, provoquant une douleur fulgurante dans l'une d'elle.

\- Question fuite on a vu mieux, ricana l'homme qui m'aida sans peine à me remettre debout.

Je me retournai vers lui, et retint un hurlement de terreur en scrutant son visage martyrisé. Il esquissa un sourire à travers ses lèvres mutilées et ricana :

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas beau à voir ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? hoquetai-je.

\- Alastor Maugrey, se présenta-t-il en m'attrapant la main pour la serrer.

Il me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et était beaucoup moins trapu que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ses épaules larges étaient recouvertes de longues mèches sombres parsemées de quelques cheveux gris. Mais les cicatrices qui lacéraient sur son visage étaient bien au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. L'un d'elles barrait sa bouche, soulevant la lèvre supérieure sur sa gencive rouge puis marquait la lèvre inférieure d'une barre blanche et boursouflée. Ses deux yeux, petits et sombres, semblaient voir au travers de moi. Mais pas de trace de l'œil magique à l'iris bleu décrit dans le livre… Quand perdra-t-il son œil ?

\- J'avais des questions à vous poser et s'est formidable de voir que vous êtes venue à moi. Directement dans mes bras ! Merci de me faciliter les choses Miss Duruisseau.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous déplaciez pour les interrogatoires Alastor, lança le médicomage en m'invitant à m'installer sur la chaise qu'il avait placé derrière moi.

\- Tous les autres sont allés à l'enterrement des Potter, expliqua l'Auror. Je me suis donc proposé car si les autres s'amusent à perdre du temps, je préfère voir le coupable arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban… gronda-t-il en laissant ses yeux perçant sur les gens qui nous entouraient. Quelle surprise de voir que le fils prodige et loyal des Black semble être un bon ami… Alors Duruisseau, vous leur avez ouvert la porte ?

La question me fit l'effet d'une gifle et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits pour lui répondre d'une voix tremblante :

\- Non. J'étais avec Liz. Nous montions voir l'elfe…

\- Et comme est-ce que tu peux expliquer qu'un Auror surentraîné comme George se soit fait si facilement avoir ? gronda-t-il en enfonçant son regard dans le mien. Les protections autour du cottage ont étés faites par des Aurors compétents. Elizabeth était une sorcière douée ! Elle ne se serait jamais fait avoir comme ça.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, hoquetai-je entre les larmes. Ils n'étaient pas forts, je ne crois pas… Mais ils les ont pris par surprise.

\- Pris par surprise ? Grâce à qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je en détournant le regard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que George n'est pas venu à bout des Mangemorts alors que deux gamins non-diplômés sont parvenus piéger l'un d'eux ?

Le souvenir de l'éclair rouge frappant l'homme qui était prêt à me tuer me revint en mémoire, entraînant un immense frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale accompagné par une sensation de malaise désagréable.

\- Ils étaient déconcentrés, ils se disputaient entre eux…

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils étaient trois. L'un d'eux, celui qui a été stupéfixé par James ou Sirius, il voulait me tuer. L'autre… L'autre l'en a empêché… Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce que je lance un Avada Kedavra…

Le visage de Maugrey s'éclaira pendant une seconde, sa bouche brisée se tordit alors qu'il répétait :

\- Un sortilège de la Mort ?! Alors vous avouez vous-même avoir lancé un Impardonnable ?

Ma bouche s'assécha alors que le rire d'Alastor gagnait en puissance. Il s'était écarté de moi, les mains sur les hanches, alors que sa poitrine s'agitait, parcourue par son ricanant glacé.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, reprenant brutalement son sérieux, il murmura :

\- Un sort de magie noire, ça ne m'étonne à peine de la part d'une petite Sang-Pur. Finalement qu'importe les frontières vous êtes tous les mêmes !

\- Arrêtez ! Elle vous dit qu'ils allaient la tuer ! Et la seule chose que vous entendez c'est le sort qu'elle a lancé ! s'exclama Regulus qui n'avait jusque-là pas prononcé un mot.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter Black ? Tu ne voudrais pas me dire par hasard que tu es de mèche avec elle pendant que tu y es ? Ça faciliterait les choses.

\- Le sort ne l'a pas atteint, murmurai-je en tremblant. Il l'a évité.

Le plaisir disparut du visage déformé tandis que ses yeux se plissaient.

\- Comment expliques-tu que l'un d'eux ait été retrouvé mort ?

\- Liz l'a tué, avant qu'elle ne soit touchée à son tour, dis-je à toute vitesse.

\- Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas te tuer ? reprit l'Auror.

\- Alastor, ça suffit, souffla le médicomage désespéré en se plaçant entre nous deux. Tu sais très bien que cet interrogatoire ne te mènera nulle part. Elle est en état de choc, alors ne t'acharne pas sur elle, elle n'est pas coupable.

Il sembla avoir été convaincu par le médicomage car il s'écarta, ajustant sa cape de cuir sur ses épaules et libéra sa crinière noire et grise d'un mouvement rapide de main. Avant de reprendre sa route il se tourna vers moi, l'air résigné, et demanda :

\- Une dernière question… Pourquoi un Avada Kedavra ?

\- Je ne connais que celui-là, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

* * *

**Demain, si je ne meurs pas, je vous publie un autre chapitre ! Car les choses sérieuses ne commencent pas tout de suite ! (enfin j'ai juste un examen demain -ce qui explique mon retard de la semaine-). Bref ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! **


	72. Non, je suis Regulus

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction !**

**Je m'excuse du retard, mais finalement il se trouve que je suis morte hier. Donc du coup, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir :P. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. **

**Letilableue:** _Merci pour les encouragements (même si finalement ça n'a pas marché pour moi). :) J'admets avoir eu des idées très claires de tout ce que je voulais pour cette histoire jusqu'à mon chapitre avada kedavra :) J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de longueur dans ce qu'il va suivre ! A bientôt :)_

**Soph28 :** _Héhé :P merci :) oui alastor est un monstre cruel sans âme ! J'espère ne pas trop étaler les sentiments d'anne dans les chapitres qui vont venir, j'admets avoir un petit côté sadique et j'aime beaucoup les personnages qui souffrent :S mais je ferais attention parce que si tu trouves que ça passe bien dans un chapitre, ça peut devenir un peu long si ça en fait vingt autre x). Bye bye :) _

* * *

\- Où ? s'exclama Rogue en jouant son rôle à la perfection.

\- Je ne sais pas, l'Armée de Dumbledore ne me fait pas encore assez confiance, murmura Christelle en tentant de paraître la plus convaincante possible.

\- Cette fois ils ne peuvent pas être dans la Salle sur Demande, rappela Blaise. Nous n'aurions pas pu accéder à la Salle des Objets Trouvés sinon...

\- Prévenons les Carrow ! Et préparons une fouille du château ! s'exclama Pansy en rangeant son arme dans sa poche.

\- Je crois encore être directeur de cet école Miss Parkinson, souffla Rogue avec dédain avant de se tourner vers Christelle. Je m'occupe de prévenir les Carrow. Malefoy et vous, je vous veux aux premiers étages, Parkinson et Zabini vous ferez le haut. Répartissez-vous !

Christelle regarda les deux Serpentards s'échapper rapidement du bureau, Drago qui restait immobile, les pieds ancrés dans le sol et l'air toujours abasourdi alors que le professeur Rogue passait derrière lui. Le directeur lui assainit une claque à l'arrière de la tête pour le ramener à lui.

\- Maintenant que Miss Duruisseau a fait des siennes, vous feriez mieux de vous agiter un peu plus et prévenir Potter. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Elle tira son ami par le bras et l'entraîna en bas des escaliers en colimaçon. Le jeune homme reprit contenance après que la porte se soit refermée et l'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs.

Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent les autres, prévenir Harry qu'il était à présent temps de mettre en route le début de la guerre… Quelle idiote avait-elle été ! Elle avait tant espéré qu'ils auraient le temps de se préparer pour défendre Poudlard. Qu'en était-il à présent ? Y avait-il suffisamment de pièges posés ? Étaient-ils prêts ?

Non. Non ils n'étaient pas prêts, pas plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été dans le livre. Mais ils devaient aller de l'avant. Ils devaient se battre !

Arrivés dans le couloir de McGonagall, Christelle courut jusqu'à la lourde porte du bureau et fit peser tout son poids pour la faire pivoter. Elle fit signe à Drago de le suivre puis pénétra dans la pièce. Le professeur de métamorphose se tenait à son bureau, sûrement surprise de voir Christelle arriver dégoulinante de sueur et essoufflée.

\- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, Rogue est au courant qu'Harry est dans le château. Il va prévenir Vous-Savez-Qui !

Sans atteindre plus d'explications, Minerva se redressa, baguette en main et quitta le bureau dans de grands mouvements de robes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Neville qui passait la tête hors de la petite malle où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

\- La bataille finale ! Il faut prévenir tout le monde ! s'exclama Christelle le cœur battant.

Neville sortit difficilement, puis aida les autres à le rejoindre en les tirants hors de la cachette. Harry semblait surpris, il s'épousseta en demandant :

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Nous avons étés suivis par Parkinson et Zabini qui ont découvert que je n'étais pas Padma. Vous-Savez-Qui et les Mangemorts vont arriver. Nous devons détruire les Horcruxes. Maintenant !

Elle posa par terre le diadème de Serdaigle, tandis qu'Hermione sortait de son sac de perle la coupe de Poufsouffle et l'épée de Gryffondor sous les yeux ébahis de Neville qui faillit laisser tomber son faux Gallion sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Vas-y ! conseilla Hermione en tendant l'arme à Ron.

Le rouquin prit une profonde respiration, leva la lame dans les airs et l'abattit brutalement sur le premier des artéfacts qui émit un hurlement indistinct alors qu'une fumée sombre s'en échappait.

Essayant de couvrir les mugissements des Horcruxes, Harry hurla à Christelle :

-On s'occupe de détruire l'autre. Vous, allez trouver McGonagall.

Attrapant la main de Drago, Christelle le tira dehors, et referma la porte derrière elle, oubliant les hurlements de la magie noire qui résonnaient.

Dans sa tête la Moldue dressait une liste précise des choses à faire. Les Horcruxes allaient être détruits, il fallait maintenant que toute l'armée de Dumbledore se retrouve et que l'Ordre du Phoenix vienne à Poudlard. Mais avant il fallait évacuer les plus jeunes et protéger le château.

Alors qu'ils débouchaient sur la cage d'escalier et qu'elle cochait mentalement sa liste, une vague d'énergie accompagnée de tremblements la fit tomber derrière Drago qui avait dressé un bouclier à l'aide de sa baguette.

Devant eux, quelques marches plus haut, sur l'un des escaliers mouvant, McGonagall et Rogue se faisaient face, baguettes sorties, éclairs jaillissant de toutes parts.

Habile malgré sa vieillesse McGonagall tenait tête au Directeur, la bouche plissée dans une concentration extrême alors que les sortilèges informulés s'échappaient à une vitesse incroyable hors de sa baguette, frôlant, l'ancien professeur de potion qui se défendait avec une certaine agilité.

Lorsque McGonagall fut rejointe par le professeur Flitwick, l'épuisement de Severus était palpable. Il se tourna vers eux, lança un dernier sort, brutal qui fit exploser la rampe d'escalier de marbre, forçant Minerva et le professeur des Serdaigles à dresser les bras pour protéger leurs visages des éclats de pierre qui virevoltaient dans le ciel. Profitant de cet instant de surpris, il descendit rapidement les quelques marches, bouscula Christelle et Drago et se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche qu'il brisa, bondissant dans le ciel sans craindre la gravité.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient précipités à sa suite, observant fasciné l'ombre indistincte que formait plus loin le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Comment ?! enragea McGonagall. Comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Il semblerait qu'il est appris quelques petites choses aux services des ténèbres, souffla Flitwick en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Nous devons évacuer les élèves ! Filius commencez à réunir les Serdaigles, je vais prévenir Horace et Pomona pour qu'ils préparent les élèves de leur maison. Demandez aussi aux fantômes de prévenir les autres professeurs. Je compte sur vous pour vous mettre en sécurité, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Christelle et Drago.

Quittant à grands pas le couloir, les deux professeurs les laissèrent seuls. Drago restait, le regard rivé vers la plaie béante qui ouvrait la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a défendue ?

\- C'est un agent double, murmura-t-elle. Ne restons pas là, nous devons retrouver les autres.

\- Tu dois absolument te cacher, tu ne fais pas de magie, tu pourrais être blessée. Il faut que tu évacue avec les autres, rectifia-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- C'est hors de question ! se défendit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Je dois rester ici, il y a des choses que je dois faire.

\- Et quoi donc ? Risquer ta vie pour sauver celles des autres ? grinça Drago avec un sourire ironique.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir, mais je dois aider des gens qui vont mourir si je ne reste pas ici.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais nous êtres d'une quelconque utilité. Va te mettre à l'abri ! Ne fait pas l'enfant, s'impatienta-t-il en regardant l'extérieur d'un œil inquiet. Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir ici. Tu n'es pas d'ici. Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour nous !

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserais personne tomber !

\- Tu ne laisses tomber personne en essayant de survivre. Tu nous as déjà suffisamment aidés…

\- Vous nous excusez si on interrompt un moment incroyablement romantique ? lança une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le couple étrange qui se rapprochait. La femme devait avoir plus d'une cinquantaine d'années et pourtant elle le tournait à son avantage en dégageant une élégance peu commune, avec ses cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon banane, parcourut de quelques mèches grises, et sa robe de sorcière sombre, qui volait autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas dans un doux bruissement de soie. L'homme avait lui la trentaine, et arborait des cheveux noirs mi-longs coiffés en catogan, une cape courte recouvrant la partie gauche de son corps, dévoilant un costume de velours sombre d'une austérité surprenante malgré les bordures argentées. Il plongea ses yeux d'un gris incroyable dans ceux de Christelle et s'inclina poliment en prenant un léger appui sur sa canne d'ébène noire :

\- Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer ! On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? siffla Drago en se plaçant entre elle et le couple.

\- La question n'est pas là, lança la femme sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. Où sont les autres ?

Son regard perçant traversa le reste du couloir et remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle poussa un vague soupir avant de reprendre sa route vers la cage de l'escalier.

\- Je rejoins la Salle sur Demande, c'est là qu'ils doivent être. Allons-y !

L'homme esquissa un petit sourire et rejoint la femme amère qui remontait les marches à toute allure. Intéressés, les deux jeunes les suivirent de près, déboulant dans le couloir du septième étage, où les deux Carrow flottaient inconscients entourés par une dizaine d'élèves aux couleurs des rouges et or de tous les âges. Plus loin, ligotés, se tenaient Pansy et Blaise, le visage tordu dans l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

La majestueuse porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit sur Harry qui reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il avait un petit sourire, et sa main tenait encore serrée l'épée de Gryffondor. Il se tourna vers Christelle et lui envoya un petit clin d'œil content.

Ils avaient détruit les Horcruxes !

Pourtant la joie disparue brutalement de son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme à la cape courte. Ses doigts se relâchèrent autour du pommeau, laissant l'épée s'échapper. Elle rebondit sur le sol en pierre dans un bruit de ferraille désagréable. Écartant les élèves des bras, il fendit la foule pour se rapprocher prudemment de l'homme en noir.

Déglutissant difficilement il s'arrêta à deux pas de l'inconnu, puis demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Sirius ?

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme qui hocha négativement de la tête en répondant dans un soupir :

\- Non, son frère, Regulus.

* * *

**Voilà, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pour mardi (dans la soirée) ! Bonne reprise à toutes (et tous -on sait jamais-). **


	73. Raclure Consanguine !

**Merci Salomé pour la correction ! :) ! **

**Oyé oyé ! Très chères lectrices, j'ai été surprise de voir que vous aviez presque TOUTES pensé que la femme accompagnant Regulus était Anne. Je tiens à m'en excuser mais hélas la personne qui vous avez vu était d'un âge assez différent de Regulus (****_Anne n'a qu'un ou deux ans de plus que lui_****), qu'elle a des cheveux noirs parsemé de gris (****_Anne les a brun et plus tard peut-être des gris_****), et que Christelle l'aurait reconnu si ça avait été elle (****_même avec quelques années -voir dizaines- notre cerveau parvient à reconnaître les visages_****). Je suis donc désolée de cette méprise :'(. **

**Soph28 :** _Coucou, oui en effet il est encore en vie ! Anne est trop forte, c'est le super héro des temps modernes, en fait en vrai elle a déjà tué voldemort et c'est un androïde qui est sous contrôle qui joue le rôle du seigneur de ténèbres ! Omg... Désolée, la rentrée laisse des séquelles :P J'espère que le chapitre prochain t'apportera tes réponses à vendredi :D_

**Letilableue :** _Hey :') Tu me pardonnes pour Anne ? Pour Regulus je suis contente que tu l'es reconnu :P Avec sa beau gosse attitude malgré les âges ;). A bientôt ! :)_

**Celestial :** _Je suis pardonnée ? :P Pas encore de retrouvailles pour nos deux camarades (c'est dommage au bout de plus de 70 chapitres !). J'espère que ça te plait quand même :P_

**Lindelae :** _Je crois que tu vas encore plus le détester à la fin de ce chapitre, il faudra que tu me dises ;). Sirius débarquant, malgré sa mort... Ca serait beau :'). J'aimerai bien :P Je pourrais changer quelques petits trucs d'ailleurs :O Car j'ai la pleine puissance dans cette histoire Mou-ha-ha-ha-ha... Hum pardon, mon cerveau me coule par les narines à cause de la rentrée :P. J'espère que la tienne s'est bien passée ! A bientôt ! :)_

* * *

_DANS L'EPISODE PRECEDENT (comme dans les séries américaines -yeah-) : Anne parvint à lancer un "avada kedavra" mais blessée et désespérée elle abandonne la lutte et se décide à mourir, heureusement pour elle James et Sirius (musique de héro) sont parvenus à la sauver. La voilà bloquée dans un hôpital, après une charmante discussion avec Alastor Maugrey (ténébreux Auror pas gentil avec les sang-purs) qui pense qu'elle est responsable de la mort de Elizabeth et George et il n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là !  
_

* * *

Installée dans ma chambre d'hôpital, assise contre les coussins, je regardais la petite horloge qui traînait sur le coin de la table de chevet blanche. Je ressassais cette conversation avec Alastor, j'étais surprise qu'il n'ait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi j'avais dit que l'Avada Kedavra était le sort que je savais lancer, mais au moins il m'avait laissé tranquille.

Le médicomage, un certain Milar Vance, m'avait ramené à mon lit et m'y avait fait boire une autre de ses potions sans sommeil. M'empêchant de saluer Regulus car la fatigue s'empara de moi trop rapidement.

Et maintenant j'étais seule, en tête à tête avec une petite horloge en verre qui semblait me narguer en refusant de faire bouger ses aiguilles.

« Coucou, murmura une petite voix au seuil de ma porte.

\- James, hoquetai-je en l'observant tristement.

Son teint était pâle et ses yeux rouges, il portait une tenue entièrement noire, une sorte de costume élégant. Derrière lui, dans un ensemble semblable, se tenait Sirius, dans le même état que son camarade.

« Joyeux noël, souffla James avec un sourire en coin forcé alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise libre à mes côtés déposant un cadeau sur les couvertures.

\- Noël ? m'étonnai-je en serrant les doigts autour du petit paquet.

\- Passé d'un jour, nous sommes passés hier mais tu n'étais pas en état, expliqua Sirius en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil plus loin.

\- L'enterrement, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? murmurai-je entre deux sanglots, n'osant pas ouvrir le papier kraft.

\- Triste, dit simplement Cornedrue en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour chasser les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, puis il passa sa main sur son visage, massant ses tempes.

\- Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup d'aurors. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni, termina Sirius.

\- On a trouvé ça en allant chercher quelques affaires dans la maison, m'apprit James en pointant le cadeau du doigt. Ils l'avaient peut-être prévu avant que tout ça n'arrive.  
\- Je ne peux pas l'accepter… Je les ai laissé mourir… »

James se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière alors qu'il passait d'un geste rageur ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Son visage s'était brisé dans une grimace de douleur alors que les larmes coulaient finalement le long de ses joues.

« Ecoute, tu n'y es pour rien, hoqueta-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Il est hors de question que tu es leur meurtre sur la conscience ! Nous allons trouver les gens qui ont fait ça ! Et on les tuera ! Compris ?

\- Compris, couinais-je essuyant mes joues humides. Nous les trouverons. Nous les tuerons !

\- Maintenant ouvre ton putain de cadeau ! » gronda James avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur le cordon puis le firent glisser lentement le long d'un coin, me donnant accès au petit couvercle de carton que je soulevai, observant songeuse l'intérieur de la boite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en regardant la petite boite en caoutchouc tournée vers le fond du carton.  
\- Ho, s'extasia Sirius en se penchant. Je crois que c'est un appareil photo ! Incroyable ! »

Il le prit à ma place, le tirant de son étui pour le soupeser avant de le mettre entre mes doigts. L'appareil était en fer, recouvert d'une petite couche de cuir sombre et d'une grande lanière dans la même texture. Un flash était posé sur un petit mécanisme lui permettait d'aller et venir, et l'objectif semblait suivre le même procédé en dessous duquel se trouvait une large fente.

Je posais l'appareil devant mon œil, face à James, puis appuya sur le large bouton. Le flash sauta dans les airs accompagné par un petit chant d'oiseau surprenant alors qu'une photo sortait de la fente, tombant sur les couvertures.

J'attrapais l'image et esquissai un sourire en regardant le James sur la photo qui fermait les yeux sous l'effet du flash et secouait la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« C'est incroyable… murmurai-je en reniflant.

\- C'est un vieil appareil, remarqua James. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi contente ! Maintenant il y en a des beaucoup mieux ! Tu peux choisir la largeur des photos, tu peux choisir le son du flash ! Pleins de possibilités !

\- Un sourire ? » proposais-je aux garçons en plongeant sur l'oreiller pour leurs permettre de s'installer de chaque côté.

Une fois en place, je tournais l'appareil face à nous, esquissais un sourire au travers de mes larmes et fermai les yeux lorsque le flash m'éblouit.

La photo glissa devant nous et je l'observais en ricanant : « Le premier selfie sorcier de l'époque !

\- Il faut trouver comment fonctionne le flash, expliqua Sirius qui trifouillait déjà l'appareil. Sinon je pense que tu peux plutôt t'en servir comme une arme pour l'instant !

\- Sirius, lança James d'une voix faussement faible. Ma rétine… Elle m'a brûlée ma rétine !

\- Arrête au Maugrey va avoir une vraie raison pour me jeter à Azkaban ! »

Les rires s'arrêtèrent et Sirius reposa doucement l'appareil sur la table de cheveux alors qu'il me scrutait d'un air inquiet.

« Maugrey ? L'Auror ? demanda James surpris.

\- Oui, il pensait que j'étais coupable. Il a failli me mettre en prison…

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Sirius en se redressant brutalement.

\- Il a d'abord pensé que j'avais ouvert la maison aux mangemorts, ensuite pour un avada kedavra. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard, puis James lança d'une voix lente alors qu'il semblait réfléchir : « Il a pensé que tu avais lancé un impardonnable ?

\- Il a pensé que j'étais parvenue à tuer un des assaillants, murmurai-je en frissonnant alors que les images du combat défilaient par séquence devant mes yeux. J'ai… J'ai pu lancé un sort… »

Cette fois Sirius fut obligé de se rassoir. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre : « Tu es cracmolle.  
\- Je le suis… Mais ça, dis-je en montrant la bague. Je crois qu'elle m'a permis de faire de la magie.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? s'interrogea James.

\- Chez les Malfoys, en faisant une recherche sur la magie ancienne, avouai-je en baissant le regard.

\- C'est peut-être de la magie noire, tu t'en rends bien compte ! s'exclama Sirius avec une expression presque dégoûtée sur le visage.

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais elle m'a permis de faire de la magie, peut-être que j'aurais été capable de défendre Elizabeth et George si j'avais su qu'elle me permettait d'en faire ! »

Non. C'était faux, je le savais très bien.

Comme je l'avais dit à Maugrey je ne connaissais pas d'autres sorts, j'étais incapable de faire de la magie et de toute manière la seule attaque que j'avais été capable de lancer n'avait été d'aucune utilité puisqu'ils avaient été capable de la contrée aisément. Comment aurais-je pu espérer les battre, débutante que j'étais, alors que même George n'en avait pas été capable ?

James glissa sa main dans la mienne, me ramenant à la réalité, puis il murmura d'une voix douce : « Rentrons à Poudlard. Le directeur nous a dit qu'il nous accueillerait.

\- Nous serons seuls ?

\- Les autres reviennent pour le nouvel an, ils seront là à la fin de la semaine.

\- Je peux sortir ? D'ici, je veux dire ?

\- Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'il se chargerait de ça. Repose-toi, nous viendrons te chercher quand tout sera terminé. »

Hélas, Docteur Vance ne m'autorisa pas à quitter les yeux et ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, lorsque la plaie de mon épaule fut totalement soignée que je pus rejoindre l'école. Leny, à présent, elfe de Poudlard vint me chercher directement.

Il semblait dévasté, même si à travers son visage enfantin et sa taille cela ne se voyait pas trop. Il prit mes affaires et me proposa sa main avec un petit sourire triste. Nous arrivons donc à Poudlard en fin de soirée après un immonde repas de l'hôpital, directement dans les dortoirs.

Les rires résonnaient plus bas, des rires que je reconnaissais bien, ceux de mes camarades ! Etaient-ils finalement arrivés plus tôt que prévu ?

Tenant serré entre mes doigts l'appareil photo, je dévalais rapidement, quoi que prudemment, les marches des escaliers en colimaçons qui me séparaient de mes camarades.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle commune et esquissai un triste sourire en contemplant James et Lily, étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, alors qu'autour Sirius, Peter et Remus semblaient en plein débat.

« C'est impossible ! cracha Remus.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ? questionna Sirius en se relevant de sa chaise.

\- On ne peut pas passer de Cracmolle à Sorcière comme ça ! Avec un objet ! expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.  
\- Tiens, je crois que vous êtes en train de parler de moi, reconnus-je en m'avançant avec un sourire.

\- Anne ! » s'exclama Remus en se redressant brutalement pris par surprise.

C'était un plaisir de voir que les deux conversations cessèrent et que plus aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Finalement se fut Lily qui rompit la tension existante en s'écartant de James pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Son étreinte était chaude et douce, et les larmes jaillirent quand elle caressa doucement mes cheveux. J'avais plongé mon visage dans ses cheveux laissant mes sanglots s'étouffer, je ne reconnus donc la personne qui nous pris toutes les deux dans ses bras que lorsqu'il parla : « Bon retour à la maison. ».

James.

En redressant la tête je pu admirer les traces rouges qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues, pourtant il esquissait un semblant de sourire qui se transformait plus en une grimace. Essuyant maladroitement son visage, il renifla bruyamment avant de me prendre l'appareil des mains.

« Bon, effacez les larmes, effacez les mauvais souvenirs et montrez-moi un sourire ! »

Le flash m'éblouit et Lily poussa un petit cri en scrutant la photo qui venait de volter jusqu'à ses mains, c'était sans aucun doute la première image de moi qui me mettait aussi peu en valeur, et Lily était presque pire que moi. Les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rouges.

« On dirait une sorcière, signalai-je en ricanant.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquirent les garçons.

\- Truc moldu, répliqua simplement Lily en haussant les épaules. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ! »

Alors qu'une conversation animée s'entamaient sur les différences entre les cultures des sorciers et des moldus, Remus vint s'installer à côté de moi et me demanda à voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas entamer cette discussion avec les autres membres du groupe : « Tu as pu faire de la magie ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu n'y crois pas ?

\- Il serait mal venu de ma part de ne pas te croire, la magie peut nous permettre de faire beaucoup de chose ! »

Beaucoup de chose… Oui en effet. Peut-être qu'il était tant que je lui parle de ma véritable origine ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait me croire ? Après tout c'était de la magie qui m'avait emmenée dans cette situation, ce n'était pas si étonnant !

« Je… Je ne…

\- Remus ? lança Sirius en se tournant vers nous. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De la magie, qu'elle a été capable de faire, répondit-il.

\- Fais donc une démonstration ! proposa James en me tendant sa baguette.

\- Je ne connais pas de sort… »

Sirius sembla un instant vouloir me contredire mais sous le regard glacé que lui lançait Lily il ne dit, se contenta de toussoter comme si de rien n'était et retourna s'installer à sa place.

« Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas avec un sort très simple ? me dit Lily avec un sourire tendre. Wingardium leviosa !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Les éclats noirs m'avaient semblée plus nombreux après l'attaque chez les potters. La bague contenait peut-être une certaine dose de magie et si je l'utilisais toute entière alors je n'aurais plus rien ? Mais après tout c'était peut-être un bon moyen de vérifier.

Baguette en place, je pointais le livre sur le tapis et lançai-je avec la plus nette prononciation : « Wingardium Leviosa » tout en suivant le geste que venait de présenter Lily.

La chaleur s'étendait dans ma main, puis s'éloignait vers le bout de bois, le parcourant et la plume s'éleva. Mais alors que l'énergie quittait mon bras, il eut la main même glacée, celle qui m'encerclait le cœur d'une poigne d'acier.

Mes doigts se détendirent brutalement, laissant tomber la baguette alors que les deux mangemorts me faisaient de nouveau face, la peur, la fatigue, le désespoir, tous ses sentiments engourdirent mes membres alors que je laissai retomber mon bras ballant le long de mon corps. Ils allaient me tuer, cette fois ils réussiraient.

« Hey ! »

La voix brisa l'illusion devant laquelle je m'étais abandonnée, les meubles de chênes et les tapisseries rouges reprirent leur place alors que cinq yeux étaient posés sur moi. Ni mangemorts. Juste les maraudeurs, moi-même et le vent qui caressait les fenêtres.

« Désolée, soupirai-je en ramassant la baguette qui jonchait le sol. J'ai eu l'impression d'être retournée là-bas… Je crois que je vais aller me reposer ça va me faire du bien.

\- Attends, tu ne veux pas parler ? » me proposa gentiment Remus.

Parler ? J'en mourrais d'envie mais j'étais épuisée et j'espérais qu'une douche bien chaude pourrait faire disparaître les masques blancs des mangemorts qui dansaient devant mes yeux. En frottant mes tempes douloureuses je murmurai : « ça ira merci. A demain ! ».

Abandonnant le groupe silencieux je remontais douloureusement les marches des escaliers.

Ce simple sort m'avait vidé de mon énergie, rien d'étonnant que j'ai passé plusieurs jours dans un état de fatigue inédit après un impardonnable. Mais au moins, en regardant de nouveau l'anneau à la lumière des torches, je ne percevais pas plus d'éclats noirs, peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'une fausse impression ?

Après une bonne douche bien mérité, je m'installais un instant devant la fenêtre, fixant les nuages noirs et sombres qui se rapprochaient du château par l'est. Peut-être aurait-on de la pluie cette nuit ?

Rejoignant mon lit, je m'installais sur les couvertures, fermant les yeux et sombrant immédiatement dans le sommeil.

_« Prends plus de farine, me conseillait Christelle en touillant sa pâte. _

_\- Tu ne veux pas faire des pancakes pourtant ! On avait dit des crêpes !_

_\- Tu fais confiance au chef ? _

_\- Plus que tu ne te fais confiance à toi-même… » murmura à souffle contre mon oreille. _

_Le paquet de farine m'échappa des doigts mais ne rencontra jamais le sol, il s'enfonçait tout comme moi dans un océan sombre. Christelle avait disparu, laissant place à une silhouette masquée, baguette tendue vers moi. Un éclair vert jaillit vers moi, m'atteint en plein cœur, me faisant basculer dans le vide, tandis que tout autour de moi disparaissait. _

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, j'observais les éclats de lumières qui inondaient la chambre. Je me fis basculer au bas de mon lit et me glissai rapidement espérant tromper l'ennemi présent dans la pièce. Mais lorsque le vrombissement du tonnerre résonna, faisant légèrement trembler les murs, je pris ma première respiration depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

Quelle idiote.

La seule attaque dans cette chambre c'était celle de ma stupidité.

Prendre l'orage pour un mangemort ? J'étais sûrement tombée bien bas…

D'un mouvement simple de rotation du bassin, je m'extrayais de ma planque, fixant le plafond sombre et écoutant les respirations calmes de ma camarade de chambres au milieu des quelques grognement de la météo.

Installée comme ça sur le sol mon cœur paraissait s'apaisé mais je n'allais sûrement pas retrouver le sommeil. Je me redressai rapidement et attrapai mon pull qui traînait sur ma valise pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre la salle commune.

Vidée, il n'y avait que le feu qui crépitait m'apportant un peu de réconfort.

Un nouveau flash de lumière.

Mes paupières s'étaient refermée d'elles-mêmes et je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais à présent accroupie derrière le canapé, une main sur le cœur en tentant de le calmer.

« Putain » grognai-je en me redressant honteuse essuyant mon visage humide de larmes traitresses que je ne parvenais pas à contrôler. Me laissant tomber, rageuse, sur le fauteuil, je ramenai mes genoux sous mon menton et tentai de ne pas trembler lorsque le tonnerre fit trembler les murs.

Ne pas se souvenir des éclats de plâtres.

Ne pas se souvenir des sorts qui giclaient.

Ne pas se souvenir de la peur…

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! grondai-je entre mes sanglots.

\- hey… murmura timidement quelqu'un derrière-moi.

\- Putain ! James ! hurlai-je en essayant de reprendre contenance. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- La même chose que toi, je pense » soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et soulignés par de grandes cernes noires. Blottissant son visage dans ses paumes, il resta un moment dans la même position avant de reprendre une grande inspiration.

Un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce.

Les yeux clos je tentais de contenir les tremblements. Ce n'était qu'un orage. Rien que de la foudre provoqué par l'électricité statique, pas un sort, pas d'ennemis.

« La prochaine fois, tu seras capable de te protéger, lança-t-il en brisant le silence.

\- La prochaine fois ? J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…  
\- Pour retrouver ton amie ? Tu n'auras pas besoin de te battre ?

\- Je ne veux plus y penser… »

Si je voulais toujours y penser, il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Que je quitte ce monde de fou. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit maudit ! Il fallait que je retrouve ma maison, mon calme. ! Plus de sort, plus de morts.

« Je pense que nous pourrions t'apprendre quelques sorts.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, chuchotai-je. C'est sûrement une bonne idée. Mais c'est terrifiant de se dire que je pourrais avoir besoin de me protéger, je ne veux plus d'attaque, je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… »

D'un geste réconfortant il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant amicalement contre lui avec une petite moue ennuyée.

« Dis-toi qu'ici tu es chez toi. Il n'y a pas que des mauvaises choses, non ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Je vous ai rencontré… Mais…  
\- Pas de mais qui tienne ! » souffla quelqu'un derrière nous après un bâillement bruyant.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de nous en s'étirant comme un chat. Puis il reprit : « Il n'y a que des bonnes choses à Poudlard, après tout, il y a moi…

\- Moi, ajouta James avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi… murmura un Remus à moitié endormit en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à nos côtés.

\- Pourquoi vous faites une réunion ? demanda Peter sur le seuil de la porte de son dortoir.

\- J'allais demander la même chose, chuchota Lily les yeux à peine ouverte qui se tenait à l'opposer.

\- C'est une câlin partie, proposai-je avec un petit sourire. Venez ! »

Lily se blottit contre James, laissant un peu de place à Peter tandis que Sirius bousculait Remus pour se glisser entre lui et moi. Mes paupières se refermaient alors que je profitais de la chaleur ambiante. Bientôt les bâillements laissèrent place aux respirations calmes et je me laissais sombrer dans le sommeil, profitant de la douceur qui émanait des gens qui m'entouraient.

Le réveil fut franchement désagréable. Mon bras était ankylosé, prisonnier de l'étreinte d'une bête sûrement maléfique. L'irritable son émit par la chose se rapprochait plus du couinement que du ronflement. Ouvrant les yeux doucement, je scrutais la faible lueur du soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitres couvertes de buée de la tour de Gryffondor. À ma droite Sirius, qui avait pris en otage mon bras se révéla l'auteur du bruit qui m'avait réveillé. À côté de lui, Remus était toujours confortablement installé et paraissait habité d'un sommeil paisible. Je souris tristement en songeant à quel point il semblait plus jeune ainsi. À ma gauche Peter dormait à poings fermés, un filet de bave brillant sur son menton. Lily et James avaient mystérieusement disparus me laissant à moitié affalée sur Queudver.

Une moue dégoûtée, je profitais du sommeil des garçons pour vérifier que je n'étais pas dans le même état qu'eux : je passai rapidement ma main sur ma bouche pour effacer toute trace possible. Ma peau était marquée par les plis du sweat de Peter et je devais sûrement avoir l'air d'un zombie, mais au moins contrairement à celui-ci je n'étais pas, ou plutôt plus, couverte de bave, et contrairement à Sirius je ne ronflais pas, ou du moins pas assez fort, pour réveiller mes camarades !

Mes mouvements firent bouger Sirius qui cessa son geignement désagréable en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, donnant à l'occasion un coup de coude à Remus qui se redressa brutalement dans un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bonjour, le saluai-je en essayant de le ramener sur Terre.

\- Bon sang, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à côté. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

\- Dommage pour nous, soupira Sirius en bougeant pour se lover plus encore contre mon flanc. Si tu étais mort nous aurions pu dormir un peu plus longtemps.

\- Bon le clébard, si tu voulais bien me permettre de respirer maintenant ? proposai-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Clébard ? s'étonna-t-il en levant de grands yeux vers moi.

\- Vous avez manqué le petit déjeuner, signala James qui venait juste de passer à travers le trou du portrait, suivit de près par Lily.

Sirius se redressa mal habilement en se tenant contre le dossier du canapé et lança un regard noir à son ami puis gratifia Lily d'un charmant sourire :

\- Alors vous profitez que nous ne soyons pas réveillés pour passer du temps ensemble ? Remarque il est bien délicat de votre part de ne pas rester ici pour faire vos cochonneries sur le tapis !

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à critiquer ma vie sexuelle, Black, grinça Lily.

Nous eûmes tous un identique sursaut de surprise, même James parut étonné et dévisagea sa future épouse, les sourcils arqués sur son front. Elle remarqua alors le malaise dans lequel elle nous avait plongés et ses lèvres se tordirent dans une moue agacée avant qu'elle ne lance énervée :

\- Oui ! Oui, j'ai aussi le droit d'utiliser le mot sexe s'il me plaît ! Je ne suis pas une sainte nitouche contrairement à se que vous avez l'air de penser !

\- Excuse-moi Lily, murmura James avec un petit sourire alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Mais c'est juste que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de t'entendre parler comme ça.

\- Dois-je le répéter ?

\- Oh non ! supplia Sirius en se jeta par-dessus le canapé pour se mettre à genoux devant elle. Ô Lily ! Je t'en supplie ne brise pas l'image que j'avais de toi ! Regarde-moi, je n'ai jamais brisé l'image que tu te faisais de moi !

\- Ça s'est parce que tu n'as pas changé depuis cinq ans qu'on se connaît, rétorqua-t-elle puis elle leva les yeux vers moi, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Anne ? Dumbledore nous a demandé de te prévenir qu'il espérait te voir dans son bureau dans la matinée.

Tiens ? Avait-il entendu parler de la bague ? Je m'empressai donc, après avoir trouvé des habits convenables dans ma valise, de rejoindre Dumbledore.

Poudlard était désespérément vide, si on excluait les fantômes qui s'arrêtèrent pour me saluer. J'avais souvent eu l'occasion d'avoir les couloirs à moi toute seule mais c'était uniquement durant les heures de cours et malgré ça il régnait une chaleur enivrante. Alors qu'à présent, même les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à rendre l'atmosphère agréable.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier magique après avoir passer la gargouille, je toquais et enfonçai la porte de mon épaule. Mon cœur s'affola lorsque je reconnu un homme qui n'était pas Dumbledore. Non bien loin de ça, pas de jolie barbe blanche, pas de petites lunettes en demi-lune, juste un regard perçant et des cheveux grisonnants portés par un visage balafré. Que faisait-il ici celui-là ?!

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Fol Œil, soupirai-je.

\- Fol Œil ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

\- Enfin, pardon... Je voulais dire Maugrey. Désolée pour le surnom débile.

\- Qui n'a aucun sens... cracha-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Rentrez donc Anne, installez-vous ! m'invita le Directeur de sa douce voix.

Il se trouvait à son bureau, caché derrière la silhouette imposante de l'Auror. Je me précipitai vers la chaise libre et regardai désespérée Dumbledore qui esquissa un tendre sourire, avant d'inviter Maugrey à prendre place à mes côtés d'un simple geste de main.

Ouvrant un à un les boutons de sa longue veste noir, Maugrey s'installa en dégageant les pans de cuir pour dévoiler sa ceinture où pendait sa baguette, ses doigts caressaient le bois de son arme alors qu'il me regardait d'une façon instante, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Je sais que tu es coupable, et je vais te tuer_, me disaient ses yeux.

Toussotant pour réclamer notre attention, Dumbledore parvint à faire taire l'anxiété grandissante qui fourmillait dans mes membres. Il se repositionna bien droit puis en se tournant vers l'Auror expliqua :

\- J'ai ouï dire, par la femme de Vance, que vous aviez interrogé mon élève. Pourtant aucun membre du ministère ne semblait vous avoir autorisé cette manœuvre !

Je le savais ! Cet homme n'était qu'un monstre avide de me voir pendue au bout d'une corde et tout ça pour la soi-disant pureté de mon sang !

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, grommela Maugrey en se replaçant sur sa chaise.

\- Il se trouve que si, Alastor ! Cette demoiselle est sous mon autorité.

\- Et cette demoiselle, souffla-t-il en accentuant sur le « demoiselle ». Elle a déjà été repérée par une des anciennes Aurors !

\- Shielderhood ? laissai-je m'échapper, surprise.

L'Auror se tourna légèrement vers moi, encra son regard assassin dans le mien, alors que ce qu'il restait de sa lèvre supérieur se souleva sur sa gencive comme les babines d'un loup qui grogne.

Quoi je n'étais pas censée l'appelée comme ça ?

\- C'est Professeur Shielderhood pour toi, raclure consanguine !

C'était fois s'en était trop, mes jambes s'étaient tendues d'elles-mêmes et je me retrouvais debout, dans une position de supériorité face à cet idiot défiguré qui m'insultait sans savoir qui j'étais. Les mots et les injures bouillonnaient dans ma bouche, c'était sûrement la première fois de ma vie que je ne me contentais pas de dire tout ce que je pensais.

Remus serait fier de moi.

Mais lorsqu'un petit sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de Maugrey alors qu'il se retournait vers Dumbledore comme si je n'étais qu'une gamine pourri-gâtée en train de faire un caprice, plus rien ne me retenue, je l'agrippai par le col sans me soucier de la baguette qu'il brandit sur mon front et grondai :

\- Espèce de poivrot boiteux unijambiste débile et hystérique ! Vous commencez à me les briser ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Absolument rien ! Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pure ! Je suis une putain de Moldue !

* * *

**Houloulou que de vulgarité, vilaine Anne, vilaine pas belle ! **

**Bon ! J'espère que malgré ce langage peu châtié vous avez apprécié ! Je vous dis à Vendredi ! Bye bye :D**


	74. Nous sommes prêts !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction. **

***Panique à bord, Panique* Et oui je pensais que ça serait dur mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait AUSSI dur ! Triste réalité, je viens de réaliser que je ne serais JAMAIS capable de tenir le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, surtout étant donné que je voulais les faire plus long puisque je postais moins souvent ! MAIS le travail me pose problème (vous allez sûrement le voir dans ce chapitre "nous sommes prêts !" moi je ne suis pas prête du tout pour reprendre le rythme !). Bref... :( je ne pourrais poster qu'un chapitre, et je me demande si j'en serais capable, ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin est toute prête dans ma tête, une fois que j'aurais trouvé le rythme ça ira peut-être mieux :). Bonne lecture !**

**Lindelea :** _Je te remercie, ma rentrée s'est bien passée ! Mouvementée, plein de travail, reprise de rythme difficile, mais une rentrée quoi ;). Pour __Maugrey, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas au courant pour sa suspicion contre les sang-purs, je suis peut-être allée un peu trop loin mais je t'assure tu vas adorer le personnage !Je suis très contente que l'instant mignon t'ait plus ! Je les voyais bien tous ensembles au coin du feu s'assoupissant les uns sur les autres ! Héhé :) A bientôt ! :)  
_

**Yashi :** E_lle est des notres elle a lu son chapitre comme les autre_s ! _Héhé, pardon je voulais dire : "bienvenue dans l'aventure ! :)"Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise et surtout heureuse que l'histoire ne soit pas trop mouvementée, enfin je veux dire : pas trop changer. En fait c'est un peu ma hantise, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas trop m'écarter du livre et ça peut sûrement paraître agaçant alors je suis contente de voir que ça va :) J'aime beaucoup ton "Bombe à retardement" je trouve que ça sonne très juste pour Anne ! Je suis contente que la partie de Christelle te plaise à présent autant que celle d'Anne ! Après tout ma Christelle est si intelligente réfléchit courageuse (kof kof kof) :P (kikiiii !). Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu vas rester parmi nous et continuer d'apprécier cette fanfiction ! Merci encore :) _

**Latilableue :** _Coucou oui j'essayais de faire des chapitres longs, mais tu risques d'être déçue :(. J'ai peu de temps mais j'essayerai de faire des chapitres plus long maintenant que je me décide à ne poster qu'une seule fois par semaine ^^. A bientôt :) _

**Lamensis :** _Oui en effet :P J'ai bien aimé tes micro commentaires au fil de ta lecture ;) je pouvais voir où tu en étais :P Et je suis très contente que le personnage de Regulus te plaise ! :D_

**Soph28 :** _Ma rentrée s'est bien passée oui, merci :D Dure mais passée :P maintenant c'est l'année qu'il faut tenir ;). Pour Maugrey et Anne en effet leur langage est... sympathique, je pense que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils vont beaucoup s'aimer par la suite ;). Haaaa tu as aimé le calin groupé ? J'en suis vraiment heureuse ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage ! A bientôt :)_

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes dans les réponses aux reviews il est tard (même pas 11 heures mais moi d'habitude c'est au lit à 9 heure !). Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'il apprit l'identité de l'homme qui lui faisait face Harry avait esquissé un mouvement de recul. Il resta plusieurs minutes les lèvres entrouvertes puis finalement murmura :

\- Vous êtes mort.

\- Je suis censé être mort, corrigea Regulus avec un petit sourire en coin. Il se trouve qu'une amie que j'ai en commun avec la jeune Christelle m'a permis d'échapper à mon destin.

\- Et Anne ? s'exclama celle-ci en se jetant au cou de Regulus.

\- Excusez-moi mais je trouve que le moment très mal choisi pour papoter des vieilles histoires, coupa d'un ton cinglant la femme aux cheveux gris.

Le regard qu'elle lança à la jeune Moldue faisait véritablement froid dans le dos.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans un tic inquiet, la lèvre supérieure de l'inconnue se souleva dans un soubresaut mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à décliner son identité, une autre personne s'en chargea :

\- Professeur Shielderhood ? lança Lupin qui émergeait de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Lupin, salua Monica avec un léger signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Regulus ! tu…

\- Nous sommes là pour nous battre, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- On discutera plus tard Lupin. C'est la fille d'Allan qui nous a mis au courant, nous lui avions demandé de nous confier ceci, expliqua Regulus en sortant de sa poche avant une petite pièce dorée.

C'était un des faux Gallions d'Hermione, comme ceux qu'utilisait l'Armée de Dumbledore pour organiser leur rendez-vous.

Les questions semblaient se multiplier dans le regard de Remus mais il ne dit rien car McGonagall arrivait au bout du couloir, suivie par une marée de jeunes élèves aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école, qui avaient passé par-dessus leur pyjama un pull de leur uniforme. Elle analysa la scène un instant, surprise, détaillant de la tête aux pieds la dénommé Shielderhood puis se rapprocha d'elle en tendant la main :

\- Monica, je ne pensais pas vous revoir...

\- Il se trouve que la situation m'oblige à me présenter, souffla-t-elle en rendant sa poignée au professeur de métamorphose.

\- J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu dire que vous étiez parties pour les États-Unis. Et vous n'avez vraiment pas pris une seule ride, c'est incroyable...

\- Je suis revenue et les nouvelles crèmes sorcières sont formidables, répondit simplement Shielderhood qui ne semblait pas désirer s'attarder sur cette conversation. Nous sommes là pour nous battre, par pour discuter de ma plastique.

\- Je le vois bien, et je suis rassurée, avoua McGonagall. Avec une sorcière de votre trempe nous gagnons beaucoup !

Monica opina d'un geste raide de la nuque et se retourna entraînant sa grande cape qui tournoya un instant autour d'elle alors qu'elle scrutait le fond du couloir.

\- Envoyez l'Ordre du Phénix à l'extérieur le temps d'établir les protections nécessaires, je m'occupe de faire évacuer les élèves, lança-t-elle à l'adresse des professeurs. Je te laisse les suivre, je te rejoindrais, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce à l'intention de Regulus.

\- Très bien, répondit celui-ci en faisant un signe de tête au professeur McGonagall alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Potter, continua Shielderhood. Je crois que nous...

Un bruissement désagréable s'élevait dans les couloirs. Les murs s'étaient mis à émettre une étrange vibration alors qu'une voix puissante, aiguë et terrifiante recouvrit tous les autres bruits :

« _Je sais que vous vous préparer à combattre... Vos efforts sont dérisoires, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi... »_

Christelle n'écoutait plus rien, les propres battements de son cœur résonnait si fort dans son crâne qu'aucun bruit ne semblait pouvoir percer l'écran qu'ils formaient. Elle déglutit difficilement en s'accrochant au bras de Drago qui s'était lui aussi mis à trembler. Ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés alors que ses lèvres s'étaient tordues dans une grimace d'inquiétude. Il caressa doucement la main de Christelle alors que les derniers mots retentissaient dans le couloir froid :

« _Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés, vous avez jusqu'à minuit... »_

L'affolement suivit, les élèves encore présents dans le couloir s'étaient mis à gigoter, tremblants, pleurants. Mais Shielderhood intervint, d'une voix sûre et puissante :

\- Rentrez tous dans la salle calmement. Je ne veux pas de bousculades. Si un seul d'entre vous tombe à cause de ses camarades, je vous promets de tous vous laisser croupir ici comme de la viande à abattre pour Voldemort ! M'avez-vous bien compris ?!

Les murmures cessèrent brutalement alors qu'elle longea les murs pour compter d'un simple regard le nombre d'étudiant. Alors qu'elle indiquait à une première vague de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande elle regarda Remus et lui demanda :

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Répartis dans le château, je suis arrivé le dernier.

\- Tu repars, ordonna-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi avec les élèves !

Remus eut presque un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle lui annonça ça.

\- Si j'avais été encore votre élève j'aurais sûrement exécuté vos ordres sans réfléchir, mais ma femme se trouve en bas et je suis un adulte. Et je ne crois pas que vous ayez la moindre autorité sur moi. Vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper d'eux.

\- Pense à ton fils, soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce... que... s'étonna-t-il les sourcils froncés. Vous êtes au courant ? Enfin ! Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Je ne suis pas à vos ordres !

\- Deuxième groupe, annonça-t-elle aux élèves. Avancez et montez...

\- Je crois être en âge de choisir ce que je crois être juste ou non ! cracha-t-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai, la bravoure idiote des Gryffondors, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vous laisse accomplir votre _destinée _dans ce cas, Lupin... Mais gardez un œil sur ceux qui restent.

Ses yeux noirs perçants parcouraient sur les rangs de septième année, et elle s'arrêta un instant sur Christelle. Un petit tic étira ses lèvres en un quasi-sourire, à moins que ce ne soit juste une grimace. La Moldue frémit et joua avec ses doigts pour oublier l'étrange sensation que le regard de la femme lui avait procuré.

Remus poussa un soupir et invita d'un geste de menton au groupe composé par Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Christelle et Drago de le suivre. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers laissant Shielderhood à l'évacuation. Ils croisèrent un professeur à chaque étage, baguette levée, en train de lancer des dizaines et des dizaines de sorts, laissant échapper de petits éclats lumineux au bout de leur baguette qui allaient ensuite se perdre dans l'air ambiant.

Plus bas, dans le hall les élèves de septièmes et sixièmes années s'étaient regroupés. Parmi eux, les élèves de Serpentard se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Alors que McGonagall se tenait sur les premières marches du grand escalier en pointant une statue de sa baguette, elle commença une longue formule qui se solda par des craquements inquiétant un peu partout dans le château.

Les armures se décrochèrent de leur socle, malhabiles et incertaines comme engourdies, elles se déplacèrent jusqu'à la grande porte alors que statues et bas reliefs les rejoignaient dans un capharnaüm de tintements de métaux entrechoqués et de bruits sourds d'éboulis.

Un petit sourire satisfait traversa les lèvres parcheminées du professeur de métamorphose alors qu'elle rajustait sa robe d'un petit mouvement d'épaule. D'un pas rapide elle rejoint sa nouvelle armée et commença à donner des ordres.

Sa voix portait presque plus que celle du professeur Shielderhood, on pouvait sentir l'expérience et surtout la confiance qui régnait en elle, malgré l'anxiété qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais elle semblait parvenir à y faire face. Contrairement aux autres. Malgré que les élèves restés aient tous étaient volontaires, l'excitation de la bataille à venir était mêlée à la terreur. Aucun ne parlait, la plupart avaient les mains moites serrées sur leur baguette alors qu'ils semblaient réaliser ce qui allait arriver.

Une véritable bataille.

De véritables pertes.

Neville poussa prit une profonde respiration et quitta le petit groupe pour se rapprocher des autres élèves, il serra sa baguette et la leva au ciel dans un geste de victoire :

\- Pour la liberté ! gronda-t-il, sûr de lui malgré un trémolo dans sa voix qui pouvait indiquer l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel il se trouvait.

Personne ne sembla le noté et quelques personnes levèrent à leur tour leur baguette.

\- Tous les sortilèges ont étés lancés, professeur ! lança Bill qui déboulait de la Grande Salle, suivit de près par Fleur.

\- Minerva, les étages sont protégés, informa Flitwick en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait de McGonagall.

La femme lança un long soupir et fermant les paupières, elle laissa ses épaules se détendre, puis lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux il n'y avait de lisible dans son regard qu'une incroyable détermination, plus la moindre trace d'appréhension, et lorsqu'elle parla sa voix résonna forte et puissante :

\- Alors nous sommes prêts !

Christelle se rapprocha d'un petit pas vers Drago et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Au contact de sa peau, le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers elle et esquissa un triste sourire avant de resserrer ses doigts comme pour l'encourager. Après une profonde respiration elle parvint à lui rendre son sourire.

La bataille allait enfin commencer.

* * *

**Petit chapitre, pas grand chose, mais la suite sera intéressante je vous le promet ! La bataille va enfin commencer ! Mouhahahahahaha... kof kof kof... A bientôt !**


	75. Je suis Monica Shielderhood !

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction ! :) **

**Lindelea :** _Coucou ! C'est gentil merci :) Hé oui, le retour de Shielderhood, d'ailleurs voilà un chapitre à son nom rien que pour que tu puisses t'en souvenir ;) Dis-toi qu'elle s'appelle le bouclier encapuchonné ;) en mode la protectrice de l'ombre, enfin...C'était mon idée de départ x) un peu hasardeux peut-être :P Je suis contente de voir que la crise d'adolescence, pardon d'adultescence (hummm...) de Remus te plaise :P Et je t'assure ! Tu vas l'apprécié ! enfin j'espère ;) Bon courage ! Bisous !_

**Soph28 :** _Tu as bien réussi à l'écrire ! Shielderhood ! La puissante, la magnifique, qui a même le droit à avoir son nom dans ce chapitre ;) Oui la bataille finale approche ! Pour ses relations avec Fol'Oeil ça sera à voir dans quelques chapitres, héhé ;). Biyoux ;) _

**Letilableue :** _Coucou ! Merci bien :") ça me touche, je prendrais donc mon temps pour les prochains chapitres ! Afin d'éviter qu'ils ne fassent que 5 pages ;). Oui la bataille va commencer, le professeur Shielderhood semble être au courant de beaucoup de chose ! Mais va savoir ;) Comme tu dis peut-être qu'elle ne fait que tenter de protéger une famille qui risque d'être briser dans ce combat :'(. Pauvre Teddy :P. Les prochains chapitres nous en apprendront plus ! A bientôt et merci :D_

**Lamesis :** _Coucou :) Désolée pour Regulus, on reverra notre charmant jeune homme dans les prochains chapitres pour une explication qui se devra d'être claire ! Sinon les griffondors risquent de lui tirer les vers du nez par tous les moyens ! J'espère que tu as bien nargué ta soeur ;) Bise !_

* * *

\- Je pense que je mérite des explications Albus, souffla Maugrey en caressant son menton de ses doigts noueux.

Le directeur m'accorda un regard lourd de reproches en m'invitant d'un geste de la main à me rasseoir sur ma chaise. Je me suis exécutée, penaude. De toute manière, après mon aveu mes jambes s'étaient remplies de coton et auraient été incapables de me soutenir plus longtemps.

En rajustant les longs pans de sa robe bleu pailleté, Dumbledore annonça de but en blanc :

\- Elle ne fait pas partit de notre monde, Alastor.

Il l'avait dit de façon naturel sans regarder Maugrey comme si l'information qu'il venait de donner était aussi banale que la météo du lendemain.

L'Auror qui se tenait assis à ma droite esquissa un petit mouvement de recul avant de se repositionner dans son fauteuil en jouant des épaules pour chasser le malaise qui avait dû grandir en lui après cette annonce abracadabrantesque.

\- Bien sûr, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers moi.

Il nous croyait ? Il était si simple à persuader ?!

\- Je pensais que vous aviez une plus grande estime de moi Albus, continua-t-il en se pinçant distraitement les narines. Elle est arrivée dans un chariot d'or tiré par des chats, je présume ?

\- Intéressante référence, concéda Dumbledore en relevant vers lui un regard pétillant et malicieux. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez lu _L'épopée d'Engaria_.

\- Cessez de me prendre pour un abruti, soupira Maugrey sans aucun satisfaction alors qu'il frappait du plat de la main sur ses accoudoirs. Si vous continuez de me raconter ces fadaises pour enfants je serais obligé de conclure que vous faites tout pour la couvrir de quelque chose !

\- Mais tout est vrai ! clamai-je en essayant de me redresser, mais je me ravisai bien vite lorsque les yeux glacés de Maugrey se posèrent sur moi.

\- C'est une histoire aussi intéressante que celle d'Engaria, je suis sûr que vous vous plairez à l'écouter, proposa le directeur en penchant légèrement le visage pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'Auror.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! J'ai des coupables à attraper, des mages noires à enfermer à Azkaban ! Vous ne me laissez pas faire mon travail ? Je me montrerais bien moins sympathique à votre égard la prochaine fois, j'arriverai directement avec un mandat et j'embarquerai la gamine directement au ministère !

Il s'était redressé, prêt à quitter la pièce, et malgré l'air rassurant de Dumbledore je sentis la panique me gagner. Et s'il mettait ses menaces à exécution ? S'il finissait par parvenir à m'arrêter et m'emmener au ministère ? Combien de temps mettraient-ils à comprendre que je ne suis pas Anne Duruisseau, que je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice et pire encore que je n'ai aucune identité valable en ces lieux ? Avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort à cette époque, que deviendrait une Moldue inconnue au milieu de tout ça ? Un exemple de la puissance du mage noir et de ses adeptes, un autre meurtre en bas de page pour conclure un article !?

\- Vous allez perdre un œil ! m'exclamai-je après m'être levée pour essayer de le retenir. Vous le remplacerez par un objet magique encore plus pratique ! Vous aurez une jambe en moins et on vous surnommera Fol Œil ! Je vous en prie vous devez nous croire !

Il me regarda un instant, son visage ravagé perdit sa colère et ses traits se plièrent sous l'incrédulité mais finalement il referma quand même la porte.

\- Fol Œil ? répéta Dumbledore avec un sourire alors que je me retournais, désespérée, vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, murmurai-je en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise les jambes flageolantes. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler.

\- Savez-vous quand les événements dont vous venez de me faire part vont avoir lieu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et qui sait, peut-être se serait-il fait mutiler pendant la traque des meurtriers de George et Liz, mais finalement je suis ici alors que je n'aurais pas dû être présente, il risque de se concentrer sur moi et non sur les Mangemorts et il ne sera peut-être jamais blessé !

\- Seriez-vous en train d'espérer qu'il se blesse? lança le directeur en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! me rattrapai-je en me mordillant la joue.

Je ne l'avais pas dit mais je l'avais fortement pensé. Et si jamais il se faisait blesser... Si tout ce que je venais de lui avouer arrivait ? Alors il me croirait, nous n'aurions plus qu'à lui raconter mon histoire et il me laisserait en paix.

Versant du thé dans une délicate tasse en porcelaine, Dumbledore leva son regard azur vers moi, un sourire fendant sa barbe blanche.

\- Ne faites donc pas cette tête Anne, souffla-t-il en faisant glisser la tasse jusqu'à moi. Les choses vont forcément s'arranger.

\- Vous avez été mis au courant ? demandai-je en lapant le thé dont la chaleur me réconfortait. Que j'ai été capable de faire un sort ?

Pendant un instant toute l'assurance et la sagesse qu'il affichait d'ordinaire s'effaça pour laisser place à de la surprise. Il reposa sa tasse et me fit :

\- Le sort de magie ancienne est donc si puissant ?

\- Oui, enfin non ! me repris-je en faisant rouler la bague autour de mon doigt. C'est bien de la magie ancienne qui m'a permis de faire de la magie, mais... Mais ce n'est pas le sort d'horizons meilleurs.

Je fis glisser l'anneau le long de mon annulaire et le déposai précautionneusement sur la surface plane du bureau.

Un froid immense m'envahit alors que je me sentais dépouillée de toute énergie.

Les iris bleu s'étaient rivés sur l'objet et il caressa doucement du bout des doigts la pierre jaune, la faisant danser sous sa main.

\- C'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais vu un objet comme celui-ci, souffla-t-il.

\- Vous sentez quelque chose, supposai-je.

\- Cette bague émet une forte radiation de magie. Elle est puissante, si un sorcier mettait la main dessus il se pourrait qu'il possède les pouvoirs les plus puissants qu'il ne nous est été donné de voir. À moins qu'il ne se consume et meurt sous la force qui lui serait confiée... Je doute que nous trouvions quelqu'un qui souhaite en faire l'expérience...

Déglutissant difficilement en comprenant que ce simple bijou aurait pu me tuer je repris d'une voix sèche :

\- Elle ne m'a rien fait. Elle me donne juste une sensation étrange lorsque je l'utilise, comme si elle me pompait mes propres forces...

\- Mettez-la, proposa Dumbledore en m'observant attentivement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez voir, soupirai-je ne la faisant glisser le long de mon doigt.

La douce chaleur m'emplit à nouveau, m'apaisant de la même manière que le thé que je venais de boire. Apparemment je ne me consumais pas, ce qui était un bon signe. Je ne pue retenir un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle avait beau ne pas m'avoir tué la dernière fois que je l'avais mise, mais après les propos du directeur je me sentais loin d'être rassurée.

Il fit glisser jusqu'à moi l'incroyable Baguette de Sureau. Et un frisson d'inquiétude m'envahit lorsque je croisais son regard résigné. Il ne comptait quand même pas me demander une démonstration ? Surtout avec la baguette qui était censée être la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir toucher à cette baguette, avouai-je finalement en levant les mains.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je sais très bien qu'elle est l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces choses.

Son regard se fit plus pétillant et rusé alors qu'il la récupérait pour la ranger dans les pans de sa robe. Il acquiesça en murmurant :

\- Vous êtes vraiment au courant de nombreuses choses, Anne.

\- Oui. Beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, ajoutai-je en enfonçant chacune de mes répétitions avec le plus de volonté que je possédais.

\- Pourriez-vous me donner l'anneau ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

\- Pour que vous partiez à la recherche d'un Moldu consentant pour prendre par à vos petites expériences machiavéliques avec cette bague ?

\- Vous venez de dire que j'étais machiavélique ? fit-il, l'air stupéfait même s'il tentait d'esquisser un sourire.

\- En effet, oui...Monsieur je sais tout, ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes genoux.

\- Il y a des années que personne ne m'avait dit ce genre de chose.

\- C'est bien étonnant, soufflai-je en fuyant toujours son regard.

\- Vous ne voulez donc pas me confier la bague ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. L'air qu'il arborait indiquait qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Peut-être pensait-il que la magie qui empreignait le bijou m'empêchait de vouloir m'en séparer. Peut-être était-ce vrai car le sentiment que j'avais éprouvé en la retirant m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing bien placé dans l'abdomen et en même temps j'étais persuadée qu'aucun maléfice n'était en œuvre.

Cette bague était mon seul moyen de défense dans ce monde. Et comme elle n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir me tuer alors peut-être que je pourrais m'en servir pour me protéger et me battre les prochaines fois qu'un groupe de Mangemorts en voudrait à ma vie ou à celle de mes amis.

Dumbledore se redressa finalement, produisant le désormais habituel bruit de la soie froissée et m'invita à le suivre dans le fond de la pièce. Qu'avait-il prévu de me faire faire ? N'avait-il pas compris que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de toucher à sa baguette maudite ?!

\- Tenez, prenez ça, proposa-t-il en me tendant une baguette sombre et tordue.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ?

\- Je voudrais vous voir faire un peu de magie, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, c'est mon ancienne baguette, précisa-t-il.

Son ancienne baguette ? Celle avec laquelle il avait battu Grindelwald ? Et avant qu'il ne trouve une arme bien plus puissante.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le bois froid. Pointant un livre du bout de la baguette, je murmurai la même incantation que la veille. Doucement mais sûrement le volume se souleva dans un mouvement hésitant et maladroit. Perdant ma concentration lorsque le contrecoup de la bague se fit ressentir, le bouquin s'effondra par terre, les pages pliées alors que je lâchai la baguette pour secouer mon bras engourdi et tenter de réchauffer mon cœur emprisonné par la poigne de fer.

\- Intéressant... Vous a-t-elle brûlée ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, elle pompe ma force. Elle ne me brûle pas, elle prend toute la chaleur de mon corps.

Me tendant la main pour m'aider à me redresser, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsque ma peau rentra en contact avec la sienne.

\- Vous êtes glacée en effet, ce n'est donc pas une simple sensation...

Il m'avait donc aidé à me redresser uniquement pour voir si je n'étais pas en prise à une sensation plus qu'à la réalité. Chacun de ses mouvements était-il aussi calculé que celui-ci ?

Voyant sûrement l'agacement sur mon visage il ramassa le livre et le reposa sur une étagère puis parti fouiller un peu plus dans sa bibliothèque pour rapporter un livre qu'il me tendit :

\- _L'épopée d'Engaria_, expliqua-t-il. C'est une lecture très intéressante. Je vous assure qu'elle apporte beaucoup de réconfort...

\- Bien aimable à vous, mais en ce moment les seuls livres que je compte lire ce sont ceux sur la magie noire. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le retour de Regulus et nous nous remettrons au travail.

\- Si vous avez besoin de la moindre aide, je serais prêt à vous la donner ! dit-il simplement en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je pense que nous sommes tout près d'obtenir des informations intéressantes.

\- Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je sache de quelle manière vous avez obtenue ces informations?

\- Non, vraiment pas nécessaire, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Mais attention à ma réputation quand même !

\- Dans quelques années tout le monde vous traitera de vieillard sénile, je doute que je puisse ne l'entacher plus qu'elle ne le sera !

\- Voilà une des informations que je me serais bien passée de connaître ! dit-il avant de rire.

\- Désolée, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux vers mes chaussures.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère ! me rassura-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Je pense que c'était une des choses que j'aurais pu deviner. Retournez donc avec vos camarades.

\- Avertissez-moi dès que vous aurez des nouvelles de Maugrey. S'il vous plait, ajoutai-je avant de m'avancer vers la porte.

Il inclina légèrement la tête avec un de ses sourires rieurs aux lèvres. Refermant doucement la porte derrière moi, je poussais un long soupir.

L'attente des nouvelles de cet Auror de malheur risquait d'être interminable. Mais finalement l'idée qu'il puisse revenir avec un mandat disparut de mes pensées dès lors que je franchis l'entrée de la salle commune. Notre petit groupe s'était agrandi : Marlène, Emy, Frank et Alice étaient assis avec les autres, des cartes posées en vrac sur le tapis même s'ils ne semblaient pas très concentrés sur le jeu mais plutôt sur leur conversation.

Emy m'aperçut immédiatement et se redressa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle sauta par-dessus de Marlène qui était allongée sur le ventre, pour venir me rejoindre. Ses bras m'enserrèrent rapidement, me coupant le souffle alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

\- Quelles affreuses vacances de Noël ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- La forme, murmurai-je en l'écartant légèrement pour reprendre ma respiration. Et vous alors, quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ?

\- Un peu après le petit déjeuner avec d'autres élèves de septièmes années pour fêter notre dernière année à Poudlard ! m'expliqua-t-elle s'en me lâcher les mains. Tu vas voir ! Nous allons passer une formidable soirée ! Tu as une tête horrible Anne, tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Si, mais un chien m'a bavé dessus toute la nuit, soufflai-je en m'écartant.

\- Un chien ? répéta-t-elle incrédule en se tournant vers les autres.

D'un mouvement commun, James, Lily, Peter et Remus pointèrent d'un doigt accusateur Sirius qui haussa les sourcils avant de s'exclamer :

\- Quoi ? Je plaide non coupable ! J'ai peut-être pris de la place mais je suis sûr de ne pas avoir bavé !

\- Tu es sûr ? répétai-je en m'installant sur le fauteuil au coin du feu. Je passai mon doigt sur mon menton et lui indiquais à la manière d'Hermione dans le Poudlard Express dans le premier film :

\- Tu as une tâche, juste là !

Il se redressa, tirant la manche de son pull sur son poignet avant de s'essuyer rapidement le visage.

\- C'était quoi cette voix ? rit Lily.

\- Une private joke entre moi-même et moi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules alors que je ramenais mes genoux sont mon menton.

\- Bon ? On n'a pas une mission, nous ? rappela James en se redressant.

Après quelques explications j'appris que la salle commune des Gryffondors servirait de QG pour la fête du Nouvel An. Fête qui se tiendrait d'ailleurs ce soir car personne n'avait semblé bon de m'avertir quelle date nous étions. En effet j'avais quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. De toute manière depuis mon arrivée ici les dates n'avaient aucun sens et je vivais au jour le jour, attendant avec hâte le retour des autres élèves pour que l'on reprenne nos recherches avec Regulus. Et aussi pour retrouver Regulus tout court. Même si je m'amusais avec les autres il me manquait affreusement.

Emy m'apprit que notre mission du jour consistait à aller chercher les bouteilles qu'elle avait déposées avec Alice et Frank à Pré-au-Lard juste avant venir. Elle avait apparemment préparé des boissons avec ses parents pendant les vacances. Car oui les parents d'Emy prenaient par à toutes ses petites manœuvres et d'après elle ils adoraient ça...

Je voulais vraiment passer quelques jours avec eux, ça devait sans aucun doute valoir le coup d'œil !

Les bouteilles étaient trop lourdes et trop voyantes pour être simplement transportées dans le reste de ses affaires. Elle avait en effet raté le sort pour agrandir son sac, brûlant au passage deux de ses sacoches préférées.

\- Une sacoche en cuir couleur crème et une autre taupe ! Elles étaient géniales en plus ! soupira-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Et bien qu'attendons-nous ? Allons-y, proposa Peter avec un sourire.

\- Nous devons d'abord nous organiser, expliqua Lily en croisant les bras. Nous n'allons pas débarquer à dix dans Pré-au-Lard, en plus Honeydukes sera fermé, nous seront en infraction !

\- Nous pouvons utiliser ma cape, et utiliser un sort de désillusion pour la personne qui m'accompagnera. Seul je ne pourrais pas porter les caisses, expliqua James en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre son genou.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit aussitôt Sirius en levant sa main vers son ami qui frappa dans celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

\- A deux vous n'y arriverez pas non plus, nous apprit Emy avec un petit sourire gênée.

\- Dis-moi Emy, ricana Sirius en se tournant lentement vers elle. Combien de caisses est-ce que tu as prévu de nous faire prendre ?

\- Trois, quatre, et une toute petite cinquième, chantonna-t-elle en levant les yeux innocemment.

\- Je peux venir avec vous, se proposa Peter.

\- On prend, dirent les deux garçons.

\- Et moi, me lançai-je en levant la main.

Leurs sourcils se froncèrent et ils me scrutèrent un instant avant que Sirius de me dise avec un sourire tendre :

\- On va porter des caisses de bouteilles, ça risque d'être un peu lourd pour une fille.

Lily, Emy, Alice, Marlène et moi échangeâmes des regards choqués avant que la rousse ne se redresse, les dents serrées, en crachant :

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de dire ça ?!

\- Quoi ? lâcha Sirius. C'est vrai !

\- James ! gronda Lily. Retiens un peu Black lorsqu'il se permet ce genre de propos sexistes débiles !

\- Mais Lily chérie, souffla l'interpelé avec une grimace ennuyée. Je pense vraiment que faire un groupe de garçons pour ce genre de travail conviendrait mieux...

\- Bande d'aptenodytes invertébrés ! rugissais-je.

\- Pardon ? interrogea d'une petite voix Peter.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à faire autre chose ! lança Lily en m'attrapant par le bras. Nous allons former deux groupes, un de garçon et un de filles. Il y a cinq packs ! Toi et Sirius, Anne et moi ! Chacun un gros pack et on verra lequel des deux groupes arrivera en premier ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Les deux garçons s'étaient redressés, un air de défi ancré sur le visage alors qu'ils nous faisaient face. Ils tendirent la main pour signer le deal. J'attrapai celle de Sirius avec hargne alors que Lily prenait celle de James si fort qu'il grimaça légèrement.

\- Que le meilleur gagne ! nous fîmes en cœur avant de relâcher la poigne.

\- Nous allons donc nous préparer dans notre coin, lança Lily en se dirigeant vers les escaliers du dortoir. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser !

\- On se retrouve ici dans deux heures pour partir, lança Sirius toujours si sûr de lui.

\- Bien ! répondit-elle en levant le menton alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches.

Nous regagnâmes notre dortoir à toute allure, glissant dans notre chambre, Alice poussa un long soupire de désespoir :

\- Les filles ! Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Je veux bien que l'on se révolte contre eux parce qu'ils pensent qu'on est faibles, mais ils restent quand même plus musclés que nous !

\- Et heureusement qu'il n'y a que ça chez eux ! railla Lily avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

\- A quoi penses-tu Lily ? demandai-je.

\- Nous les laisserons partir avec de l'avance, on les laissera suer avec leurs muscles ! Pendant que nous nous contenteront d'un sort ! rit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils n'y penseront pas ? s'inquiéta Marlène en s'installant sur son lit.

\- Tu as bien entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ! Ça risque d'être un peu lourd pour une fille, imita-t-elle avec une grimace prétentieuse. Gna gna gna !

\- Tu oublies juste que je n'ai aucune compétence pour ça ! grinçai-je avec une moue embêtée.

\- Nous avons deux heures devant nous pour te faire lancer le plus magnifique et long des Wingardium Leviosa ! Pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

\- Je te prête ma baguette, se proposa immédiatement Marlène en sortant de sa poche son bout de bois. Pour battre ses abrutis de... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà toute à l'heure ?

\- Des aptenodytes invertébrés, en gros des manchots invertébrés, ricanai-je en prenant l'arme.

\- Aptenodytes... répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois pour le mémoriser.

Nous nous exerçâmes sur l'un des coffres de la pièce. C'est un de ces espèces d'énormes malles en bois qui se trouvait au pied de chaque lit.

L'entraînement fut difficile, étant donné qu'il fallait déjà que je parvienne à garder la baguette en main sans la lâcher lorsque le bras froid du contrecoup m'envahissait ainsi que les images des Mangemorts qui revenaient sans cesse.

La première heure se solda de plusieurs échecs mais bientôt la sensation fut plus légère et me sembla presque habituelle. Les images aussi disparurent peu à peu. Et après une autre demi-heure je parvins à maintenir le gros coffre en l'air pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Recueillant à l'occasion une série d'applaudissement de la part de mes camarades de chambre.

Une fois le sort lancé, la sensation de perte disparaissait et il fallait juste conserver une certaine concentration pour maintenir l'objet au-dessus du sol. En soi l'expérience n'avait rien de fatiguant, et je me sentais en pleine confiance ! Nous allions pouvoir montrer à ces idiots sexistes que la cervelle prévalait sur les muscles !

\- Nous sommes prêtes ! s'exclama Lily toute sourire avant de me serrer la main. N'est-ce pas coéquipière ?

\- Tout à fait ! ricanai-je.

\- Prenez des affaires chaudes, conseilla Alice. Nous sommes quand même en plein hiver !

Tâchant de revêtir les affaires les moins encombrantes nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux en pantalons, avec un gros pull de Gryffondor et une cape. Pour rire j'avais enfilé la cape que m'avait donnée Pomfresh à mon arrivée en m'exclamant :

\- Oh mon dieu, me voilà transformée en professeur Shielderhood ! »

Sous le regard rieur de mes camarades je pris la voix grave et enrouée de l'ex-Auror et pointa Marlène du doigt :

\- McKinnon, vous m'avez l'air d'être une puissante mage noire ! Prenez garde ! »

La jeune fille resta un instant abasourdie puis applaudit en s'esclaffant :

\- Excellent ! Il ne te manque plus que quelques cicatrices et une jolie coiffure et tu pourras te faire passer pour elle !

\- Tu as les mêmes rides, railla Emy en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Sauf que les tiennes sont dues aux rires plutôt qu'à l'expérience de la vie !

Alice qui s'était glissée derrière-moi, coiffa soigneusement mes cheveux, et après quelques minutes de travail soigneux elle me montra mon reflet dans une glace :

\- Regardez, c'est pas mal !

\- Incroyable métamorphose ! rit Emy en tapant dans ses mains.

\- J'avoue que c'est bluffant, il suffit que je prenne un air d'une vieille fille ménopausée et paranoïaque ! dis-je en fronçant les sourcils et plissant ma bouche.

Nous nous esclaffâmes bruyamment jusqu'à ce que plus bas des cris se fassent entendre :

\- Les deux heures imparties viennent de s'écouler ! Descendez ou on part sans vous !

Attrapant la baguette de Emy que je rangeai dans la poche intérieur de la cape noire, je me rapprochai de la porte sous le regard encore rieur de Marlène qui me demanda :

\- Tu vas descendre comme ça ? Dans cette tenue ?

J'avais encore mon déguisement de professeur Shielderhood mais je n'avais pas le temps, je déferais mes cheveux sur la route et la cape était chaude, je préférais donc la garder.

\- Ça ira, je vais les battre avec style ! répondis-je avec un sourire alors que je commençais à dévaler les escaliers du dortoir.

Les garçons étaient tous en bas, discutant calmement, installés sur les canapés dans la plus grande décontraction et nullement inquiets pour leur victoire. En nous voyant arriver ils nous affichèrent leur plus grand sourire et se redressèrent, l'air bienheureux.

\- Anne, c'est une technique de diversion ? Si c'est le cas ça risque de fonctionner ! s'exclama Peter.

\- Oui, j'ai essayé de prendre la forme de vos pires cauchemars ! dis-je de la voix inquiétante de Shielderhood.

\- Bouuuh, je suis terrifié ! railla Sirius en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Marlène et Alice, les plus douées en sortilèges s'occupèrent de nous lancer un sortilège de Désillusion pendant que Peter faisait de même avec Sirius, Remus et Frank ayant décidé de se tenir à l'écart puisqu'ils étaient en accord avec nous. Pour ce qui était de Remus j'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas en accord avec les propos de ses camarades, pour Frank c'était plutôt la peur de se faire taper par Alice qui l'avait empêché d'aider les autres. James lui se contenta de s'enrouler dans sa cape, toujours rieur.

J'avais l'impression d'être un caméléon, à me fondre étrangement dans le paysage. Je pouvais distinguer les traits brouillés de Lily mais elle était complètement transparente et si elle cessait de bouger j'étais sûre de ne plus pouvoir la voir. Mon propre corps avait disparu, ne laissant que de vagues contours comme de l'air chaud dans de l'air froid.

Mon amie m'attrapa la main, expliquant :

\- Pour ne pas nous perdre !

Sirius était dans le même état que nous mais James quant à lui était complètement invisible, indétectable ! La cape d'invisibilité avait des avantages, mais contrairement à nous il ne pourrait sûrement pas marcher avec autant d'aisance, ce qui nous donnait un nouvel avantage sur notre petit jeu concours.

Mes espoirs furent vite annihilés lorsqu'ils se mirent à courir dans le couloir devant nous. Lily se mit à prendre de la vitesse grondant :

\- Le jeu ne commence que devant les packs !

Mais ils ne cessèrent pas et semblaient vouloir nous distancer. Lily m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira dans une autre direction, m'entraînant dans les escaliers mouvants. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe alors qu'on continuait de dégringoler les marches me laissant dans l'ignorance de notre destination.

Elle tourna brutalement dans un couloir, sans me lâcher et poussa une lourde porte de bois alors que des pas se faisaient entendre à l'opposer. Un juron m'avertit qu'il s'agissait bien de James et Sirius et qu'on les avait devancés ! Rentrant dans la grande pièce, Lily ferma la porte derrière nous et murmura :

\- Colloporta !

Un cliquetis de serrure retentit alors.

Je jurais pouvoir distinguer un sourire à travers la brume que formait Lily alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'une terrifiante statue biscornue. Derrière nous des grognements et des frappes contre la porte m'avertir que nous n'avions que peu d'avance. Dans un craquement étrange la statue se décala laissant un petit passage.

\- Je rentre la première, je t'attends en bas ! m'informa ma coéquipière alors qu'elle se glissait dans le peu d'espace.

\- Alohomora ! lança une voix derrière nous alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement.

Je m'empressai de plonger mes pieds dans le passage et me laissai glisser vers le sol qui se trouvait un peu plus bas, Lily m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna sous le passage.

C'était un long couloir de pierres nues et humides. Un simple Lumos au bout de la baguette, ma camarade courait, évitant quelques flaques d'eau, alors que derrière nous les pas se rapprochaient. Ils n'étaient plus que quelques mètres derrière nous !

Ils finirent par être à côté de nous, en profitèrent pour nous narguer alors qu'ils nous dépassaient sans gêne. Après quelques minutes d'une course un peu ralentie par nos respirations haletantes, nous atteignirent la trappe soulevée qui donnait sur le sous-sol de la boutique de bonbons. Je franchis l'ouverture la première, attrapant les mains de Lily pour l'aider à grimper.

Les portes étaient ouvertes devant nous, indiquant que nos camarades avaient pris de l'avance. Nous quittâmes silencieusement la cave, montant doucement les marches alors que derrière l'un des murs de la boutique je pouvais entendre les voix des propriétaires des lieux qui commentaient un article.

M'invitant à la prudence, nous arrivâmes dans la boutique sans la moindre lumière et franchîmes la porte déverrouillée de la vitrine, la fermant derrière nous et avançâmes dans les pas de nos camarades tout en regardant autour de nous.

Quelques personnes passaient là, sûrement pas assez attentives pour voir nos traits bouger. La neige par contre collait sur le haut de nos capes, et si quelqu'un prêtait attention à l'étrange phénomène nous serions démasquées immédiatement.

Nous arrivâmes dans le coin de rue désiré, à temps pour voir deux caisses disparaître devant nous. Sirius et James venaient de les prendre et ils nous passèrent à côté dans un ricanant pratiquement inaudible alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner.

Baguette en main nous nous rapprochâmes à notre tour des packs de bouteilles, Lily posa un sort de désillusion après que mon objet se soit mit à léviter. Alors que les garçons étaient à présent obligés de marcher à cause du poids nous pûmes passer devant eux.

\- Comment ? souffla Sirius.

Mais nous ne lui laissâmes pas le temps de déterminer notre petit tour de passe-passe et entreprîmes de courir.

\- Tu reprends des couleurs ! s'exclama Lily, paniquée.

En effet la main hors de ma cape qui tenait la baguette, là où brillait la bague, avait pris une jolie teinte rosée par le froid. J'avais l'air d'un coloriage incomplet ! Et notre précipitation se fit plus grande encore, nous devions regagner au plus tôt le passage secret !

Une explosion résonna brutalement derrière nous. Provoquant une onde de choc brûlante qui nous fit basculer en avant. Les caisses tombèrent par terre, dans un bruit de verre, mais heureusement par de son annonciateur de la moindre casse. Je me redressai, hésitante, sur mes jambes flageolantes alors que les garçons nous rejoignaient paniqués.

James sortit de sa cape pour attraper la forme de Lily toujours au sol et l'aida à se redresser. Sirius face à moi avait le regard perdu vers le foyer de l'explosion. Une dizaine d'ombres noires se rapprochaient d'un homme à terre.

Les sorts fusèrent rapides, et les gémissements de l'homme parvinrent jusqu'à nous. Désespéré, emprunt d'une douleur affreuse, il se tenait le reste du moignon de sa jambe qui teintait de rouge la neige autour de lui.

L'une des ombres noires se jeta sur lui, s'installant à califourchon sur un large couteau sorti porter sur le visage de sa victime. Rapide, d'un mouvement simple la lame s'enfonça dans ce qui devait être l'une des orbites.

Le rire du Mangemort résonna. Strident et terrifiant.

Tous mes poils s'étaient dressés alors qu'un frisson me parcourait de part en part. La lame se rapprocha du cou de la victime, prête à lui trancher la gorge.

Baguette en main dans un geste désespéré, je soulevai ma caisse de boissons d'un simple Wingardium Leviosa, courut vers le combat, et l'envoyai balader sur l'ombre noire qui, ne voyant pas le coup venir, basculant en arrière au milieu du verre qui se brisa.

Le liquide du Souffle du Dragon se répondit sur la neige, provoquant une étrange réaction qui créa une épaisse fumée blanche tourbillonnante.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?! s'exclama un des Mangemorts en s'écartant de la fumée.

Un courage fou m'envahit alors que l'adrénaline courait dans mes veines sous la forme d'une chaleur incroyable. Relevant lentement ma baguette vers les silhouettes, je pris ma voix la plus grave alors que je ne distinguais de mes ennemis que vaguement leur silhouette dans l'étrange brouillard :

\- Je suis Monica Shielderhood et derrière moi un groupe d'Aurors arrive, fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore !

* * *

**En vue d'un décalage certain entre l'histoire de Christelle et Anne, le prochain chapitre qui sera publié mardi prochain (oui une semaine pour les chapitres à présent comme indiqué dans la dernière publication) sera un chapitre à nouveau de Anne. Attendez encore un peu pour la bataille finale ;). Merci de me lire à bientôt (3**


	76. Le coeur n'y est pas, partie 1

**Chapitre bancal, du moins la fin, car il se trouve qu'il n'est pas fini ^^. En fait j'ai été tiré au sort et j'ai gagné 14 milliards d'euros alors je me barre sur une plateforme géostationnaire :o **

**Hum kof kof kof. Je me reprends, j'ai bien été tiré au sort mais je ne pars pas dans l'espace ! Je m'en vais en Belgique ! Bruxelles même ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Magnifique ville, centre de l'Europe, architecture incroyable, culture fantastique ! Bref le bonheur ! MAIS je n'ai ni appartement, ni rien, ni famille, ni amis, du coup je ne pense pas pouvoir publier jusqu'au jour où je serais enfin installée et avec connexion internet, j'ai donc décidé de vous sortir ce demi chapitre, que je compléterai bien entendu dès lors que j'aurais retrouvé une situation confortable !**

**A bientôt :D**

**Lindelea :** _Auteure toute puissante, j'aime cette sensation de pouvoir qui tient au bout de mes doigts, mouhahahaha. Je t'assure, je peux faire de cet homme que j'ai rendu détestable quelqu'un d'agréable, regarde, si je n'écrivais pas à la première personne le texte d'Anne on aurait sûrement l'impression que c'est une gamine insupportable et irresponsable (quoi c'est qd même le cas malgré la 1ère personne ? :P). Je suis contente que la course au pack t'ait fait rire ! Je ne pensais pas réussir à transformer ce passage en quelque chose d'agréable ! J'ai fait mon possible :) ! J'aime bien ton passage de "lectrice occasionnelle" à "lectrice accro" ! J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas pendant ces deux ou trois petites semaines sans rien :D A bientôt ! _

**Soph28 :** _Coucou ! C'est super que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus :) Ca me fait d'ailleurs étrange de publier à la suite de chapitre d'Anne :P Tu as donc dès maintenant la réponse à ta question :) bonne lecture :D !_

**Dragomione :** _héhé, "les filles c'est des bonhommes" Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? :P Si tu fais un peu de sport tu peux :P Je compte sur toi pour les prochaines fois, essaye de travailler quand même :D Je te fais d'énormes bisous baveux ma kiki chérie d'amour :D oui c'est la belgique qui me rend mielleuse !_

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent, après avoir menacé Dumbledore, Maugrey s'apprête à partir mais Anne l'arrête dévoilant le futur sombre de l'auror tel qu'elle le connait dans le livre. L'homme ne lui adresse qu'un regard surpris et part sans un mot. Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, à la suite de tests magiques sur la bague, Anne apprend que les griffondors sont chargés d'une mission. Quelques crêpages de chignons plus tard les filles se sont liguées contre les garçons, et un concours sans pitié se met en place. pourtant, alors qu'elles aillaient gagnés, les filles sont retardées par une explosion. Un homme est à terre encadré par des mangemorts et l'un d'eux s'apprête à le tuer. Anne intervient en annonçant qu'elle est le professeur Shieldehood, ex-Auror..._

* * *

Je me tenais toujours droite, tremblante, le bras tendu vers la silhouette affalée du Mangemort. Sa tête se tordait dans tous les sens. Comme s'il cherchait d'où provenait ma voix. J'avais oublié mais j'étais encore partiellement sous le charme de Désillusion, seule ma main était visible et dans toute cette fumée elle devait passer inaperçu. Je conservais une incroyable confiance grâce à la bague qui trônait sur cette main visible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua un des hommes.

Cette voix !

Ma gorge s'assécha brutalement alors que je reprenais mon souffle, terrifiée, en me tournant vers la façade du bâtiment. L'ombre se rapprochait lentement, attrapant brutalement son camarade à terre pour le forcer à se relever.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, grinça-t-il.

Cette fois j'en étais sûre, j'avais déjà entendu cette voix à plusieurs reprises. C'était cet homme qui nous avait attaqués chez les Potter ! C'était celui qui m'avait épargnée car il connaissait mon nom lorsque son compagnon avait voulu me tuer. Mais je me souvenais avoir déjà entendu cet homme auparavant. Qui était-il ?!

Son regard balayait les alentours, à la recherche de Shielderhood.

\- Monica, auriez-vous peur de vous montrer ?

Il éleva doucement le bras, pointant sa baguette un peu au hasard et fit un léger mouvement de poignet, produisant un éclair blanc qui fendit le nuage de fumée à l'opposé de ma position.

Je déglutis difficilement et repris ma voix grave :

\- Vous étiez chez les Potter...

Il eut un mouvement de recul et commença à rire, d'un rire gras et détestable qui créa un frisson glacé le long de mon dos.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

\- La fille Duruisseau vous a reconnu...

\- Étonnante jeune fille, alors que nous ne nous étions que croisés !

Il était en train de gagner du temps, il était à présent tourné dans ma direction, mais il ne pouvait pas encore être certain de là où je me trouvais. C'était impossible. Mais si j'esquissais le moindre mouvement je risquais d'entraîner de la fumée avec moi et je serais alors trahie.

\- SALE FILS DE PUTE ! hurla un homme à mes côtés.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, bien trop concentré sur son ennemi, complètement à découvert. Sa silhouette sombre se détachant très nettement du paysage blanc qui nous entourait. James avait perdu l'esprit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?!

Il m'avait entendu, il savait que cet homme faisait parti de ceux qui avaient tué ses parents...

\- Arrête ! murmurai-je en esquissant un pas pour me rapprocher de lui, mais un petit ricanement jaillit du côté de nos ennemis me stoppa tout net.

\- Trouvée ! _Finite Incantatem_ !

Quelque chose me percuta, comme si l'on m'avait renversé de l'eau dessus, l'invisibilité s'effaçait dans de grandes gouttes. Je secouai la tête pour retrouver mes esprits mais s'était trop tard, l'homme se rapprochait.

\- Il ne faut jamais quitter des yeux son ennemi Shielderhood, je pensais que la dernière fois vous avait servi de leçon !

Mes jambes agirent d'elles-mêmes me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas mais alors que je me retournai pour courir, le Mangemort grinça :

\- Restez avec nous Monica ! _Endoloris_ !

Ma vision se brouilla alors que mon sang semblait devenir épais et bouillant dans mes veines. Je basculai dans la neige en sentant chaque muscle se tendre et se détendre de façon incontrôlable alors que mes os craquaient douloureusement. Même la neige ne parvint pas à éteindre le feu brûlant qui me ravageait, n'épargnant aucune partie de mon corps.

Alors que la douleur s'insinuait plus profondément encore en moi, une pensée me traversa l'esprit, me marquant aussi douloureusement que la torture qui me ravageait : la bague, elle ne m'avait pas protégée. Elle n'avait rien fait.

Tout s'arrêta, brutalement, mes membres se détendirent alors que ma vision noircissait. À ma gauche je vis que l'homme qui m'avait attaqué était tombé à terre, immobile. Quand un second éclair rouge l'atteint, son corps trembla légèrement mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement volontaire.

Me redressant difficilement, je contemplais un autre éclat rouge jaillir d'un peu plus loin dans la fumée blanche, atteignant une femme inattentive qui s'effondra dans quelques convulsions.

\- Merde ! Les Aurors sont vraiment là ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Mais Lily et Sirius l'étaient. Un nouveau sort jailli d'une autre provenance.

\- Nous sommes encerclés !

Ils avaient tort ! Il n'y avait que trois étudiants et une sorcière débutante! Pourtant grâce aux sorts d'invisibilité toujours présents sur les deux autres Gryffondors, les Mangemorts pouvaient penser que nous étions plus !

Les ombres noires s'agitèrent, regardant autour d'elles, paniquées, à la recherche de silhouette, mais mise à par celle de James et la mienne, il n'y avait rien. Pourtant les sorts surgissaient de toute part ! Et même s'ils les évitaient ou les paraient aisément, nous donnions l'impression d'avoir l'avantage.

L'homme attaqué par le Mangemort était toujours à terre et saignait abondamment...

\- Nous devons le sortir de là, soufflai-je à James en tremblant, toujours sous le choc du Doloris.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête, attrapa l'une des bouteilles de la caisse posée à ses pieds et se jeta brutalement vers les Mangemorts.

Il fut si rapide et son action si étonnante que tous s'écartèrent, puis s'éparpillèrent lorsqu'il lança le récipient par terre, créant une nouvelle nappe de vapeur dense autour de lui. Faisant de même j'attrapai l'une des bouteilles et me mise à courir vers la fumée blanche, brisant ma bouteille devant moi pour créer un écran opaque entre les Mangemorts et nous.

Je rejoignis James pour l'aider à soutenir l'homme mutilé, le tirer hors de l'épais nuage. Il était livide, presque aussi blanc que la neige mais son teint tirait vers une étrange couleur verdâtre tandis que le sang qui provenait de l'affreuse plaie de son œil recouvrait toute la partie gauche de son visage, sillonnant entre les anciennes cicatrices pour dégouliner dans la neige. Malgré ses blessures je pouvais bien reconnaître la victime, après tout j'avais voulu qu'il soit ainsi blessé... Et maintenant j'avais honte. Même lui ne méritait pas ça, même s'il m'avait menacé. Maugrey ne méritait pas ça ! Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses poings étaient serrés sous l'effet de la douleur alors que ses lèvres frémissaient de manière incontrôlée. Mon regard se posa sur sa paupière soulevée sur une orbite sombre d'où le sang épais coulait à gros bouillons.

Je me retournai à temps pour ne pas lui dégobiller dessus. Laissant mes entrailles me brûler la gorge alors que je répandais mes tripes sur le sol.

Essuyant maladroitement mon menton, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me rapprochai de James puis lançai un regard derrière nous, là où des bruits de lutte continuaient de résonner.

Le jeune homme ne m'adressa pas un mot, son regard était vide et sa bouche tordue dans une étrange grimace de rage et d'impuissance.

\- Aide Lily et Sirius, lui ordonnai-je. Je m'occupe de lui...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, comme réanimée, alors qu'il se redressait brutalement, les doigts si serrés autour de sa baguette que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta sans réfléchir plus longtemps dans la mêlée.

\- Idiot, me murmurai-je à moi-même en priant pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien puis murmurai : Courage Fol Œil, courage...

N'ayant pas la formation nécessaire je formais un minable garrot avec ma cape au niveau de sa cuisse un peu au-dessus de l'immonde déchirure de chair qui devait autrefois être son genou. Mes pupilles se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes de cet affreux spectacle alors que la nausée remontait dangereusement en moi. Serrant le nœud du mieux que je pue, je me penchai ensuite sur sa poitrine brûlée et ouverte à différents endroits. Les plaies étaient longues mais peu profondes. Que faire ?!

\- Tenez bon... suppliai-je en attrapant sa main pour la serrer. Tenez bon !

J'aurais juré que son œil s'était ouvert lorsqu'il sentit ma main dans la sienne mais l'iris sombre disparut rapidement sous la paupière pâle. Ses doigts se détendirent comme si la douleur n'existait plus, si c'était possible il pâlit encore plus, ses lèvres cessèrent de tremblées prenant une teinte violette. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Une fraîcheur étrange m'envahit. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! C'était impossible ! Il aiderait Harry Potter ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir avant la naissance de l'élue !

\- Ne me claquez pas dans les bras ! Vous n'êtes pas censé mourir là ! Putain ! Allez quoi !

Des « _pops_ » résonnèrent tout autour de moi. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées jaillirent de partout, baguettes en mains. Je reconnus immédiatement la robe de l'un des sorciers, et la simple vision du brocard violet brodé d'argent me procura un immense soulagement.

\- Écartez-vous ! me conseilla Dumbledore alors qu'il se penchait sur Maugrey.

McGonagall m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le mien :

\- Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

\- Anne ! s'exclama une voix familière derrière elle.

Lily se jeta à mon cou, secouée par des sanglots. Elle me demanda :

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?! Où ?

Que faisait-elle ici, n'était-elle pas censée être avec Sirius ?!

\- Ils vont bien... aboya Shielderhood qui se rapprochait dans de grandes enjambées, tenant fermement dans chaque bras nos camarades qui semblaient entiers. Lily s'écarta de moi pour serrer passionnément James contre elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je à Sirius. Je pensais que tu étais avec elle…

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et me colla une claque monumentale qui résonna dans tout mon crâne. Je caressai ma joue là où la douleur fourmillait et me redressai, prête à l'injurier de tous les noms, mais mon regard croisa le sien et j'y vis plus d'inquiétude que de rage. Il m'attrapa brutalement par les épaules et cracha avec toute l'amertume qu'il avait :

\- Tu ne sais pas faire de magie bon sang ! Tu ne sais faire qu'un petit Wingardium Leviosa et tu te jettes dans une bataille de Mangemorts ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ?! Cette bague te donne peut-être un peu de magie mais elle ne fait pas de toi une vraie sorcière !

J'avais pensé que la bague me sortirait de cette impasse. Elle m'avait offert des pouvoirs, j'avais pensé qu'elle aurait plus à m'offrir. Des pouvoirs ? Des dons mêmes.

Je m'étais simplement prise pour une foutue Mary-Sue. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à mes actes. Et alors que les larmes brouillaient ma vision, mon cœur s'affolait et je réalisai enfin que j'avais failli y passer. Si le Mangemort s'était décidé à utiliser un Avada Kedavra plutôt qu'un Doloris, je serais morte.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en passant maladroitement mes mains sur mes joues humides.

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent alors qu'il me prenait doucement dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans mon cou.

Sa chaleur me fit du bien, elle était réconfortante mais elle n'était qu'un pâle substitut à celle de Regulus et là, j'avais désespérément besoin de Regulus. Déglutissant difficilement, je tâchai de renifler avec le plus de grâce possible et murmurai d'une voix enrouée :

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment...

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit, hein Anne ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à mon stupide frère ? Il m'aurait détesté à vie... souffla-t-il en me caressant la tête.

\- Je me permets d'interrompre ce répugnant élan de tendresse, lança Shielderhood derrière nous. J'aurais besoin de quelques explications...

Après une explication rapide, pleine de larmes et affolée de Lily, l'ex-Auror nous scruta un à un du regard, les lèvres pincées. Finalement elle prit une longue respiration, attrapa une cigarette et l'enfourna entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un simple geste de baguette.

En formant un grand nuage de fumée devant elle, elle reprit de sa voix lourde :

\- Alors, vous aviez prévu une petite soirée, vous êtes aventurés en dehors du château et êtes tombé sur le combat... Au plutôt sur le massacre... Qui a eut la bonne idée d'intervenir plutôt que d'aller chercher directement les professeurs ?

\- Je... murmurai-je hésitante. Il allait le tuer.

\- Et vous tuer tous après ! Et vous Potter ? Vous vous êtes lancé à ses côtés sans réfléchir aux conséquences ?

James plissa les yeux, ne lui répondit même pas, son visage ne reflétait que la haine alors qu'il serrait les poings.

Le professeur de DCFM reprit une longue bouffée de tabac avant de nous la cracher au visage.

\- Stupidité typiquement Griffondor ! Du courage ? Non de la folie sans réflexion tout bonnement !Heureusement pour vous que Miss Evans est été plus maligne et nous a prévenu ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Sirius m'a dit quoi faire, souffla la rousse en déposant un rapide regard vers Sirius. J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y être allé vous-même ? demanda la femme en se tournant vers Black. Vous courriez sûrement plus vite.

\- Avec la fumée et mon invisibilité je pensais pouvoir être plus utile au combat... répondit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Il les a fait tourner en bourrique, me souvins-je. Je pensais que Lily était avec toi mais tu étais tout seul ! Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je courais autour d'eux... dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin embarrassé. Le temps qu'ils ne voient le sort j'étais déjà un peu plus loin... Et ils étaient trop concentrés sur toi.

\- Sur elle ? répéta Shielderhood incrédule.

\- Ils m'ont pris pour vous.

\- Pour moi ?

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes, les doigts serrés sur ses avant-bras alors qu'elle me contemplait avec un air hautain vaguement étrange.

\- Comment ont-ils pu vous confondre avec moi ? Nous n'avons rien en commun.

\- Elle vous imite parfaitement, cru bon d'expliquer Lily.

\- Vraiment ? Suffisamment pour tromper huit Mangemorts ?

\- La boisson que nous étions allés chercher a provoqué des réactions qui m'ont permis de me faire passer pour vous... murmurai-je.

\- Estimez-vous heureuse d'être encore en vie ! Mais vous avez bien fait, ils vous auraient simplement tué s'ils avaient su que vous n'étiez que des élèves... Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Trop de chance.

De la chance d'avoir vu ça ? D'avoir prit un doloris en pleine poire ? J'estimais être heureuse de ne pas être morte mais de là à dire que j'étais chanceuse !

\- Monica, lança McGonagall en se rapprochant de nous. Albus a emmené Maugrey à Sainte-Mangouste. Je vais les ramener au château, dit-elle en nous désignant d'un geste de la main. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se reposer. Et passer voir Mme Pomfresh ne vous ferez pas de mal.

\- Faites donc Minerva, faites donc. Je vais à l'hôpital vérifier l'état de Maugrey. Vous, grinça-t-elle en nous pointant un à un du doigt. Souvenez-vous que votre survie ne s'est jouée qu'à un cheveu.

Nous nous contentâmes d'hocher de la tête, tous les yeux rivés sur nos pieds, embarrassés mais surtout trop heureux d'être toujours là pour faire le quelconque commentaire qui aurait pu lui faire fermer son clapet... Pas une seule insulte ne me chatouilla les bords des lèvres, pas une seule.

Nous nous avançâmes péniblement dans la neige, suivant la silhouette élancée de McGonagall, toujours sans rien dire. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Lily gardait précieusement sa main dans celle de James et elle ne semblait pas être prête à le lâcher, comme si elle avait peur que lorsqu'elle ne la tiendrait plus il en profite pour s'échapper et se jeter à nouveau dans une mêlée de mangemorts assoiffés de sang...

Elle avait sûrement raison car il était venu à mes côtés, non pas avec l'envie de me sauver mais juste de tuer les personnes qui auraient pu avoir tué Lize et George. J'étais de tout cœur avec lui... Pourtant moi-même j'avais conscience d'être une personne de plus déraisonnable. Et en écoutant notre cœur nous finirions par mourir.

Comme l'avait dit cette pastèque farineuse de Shielderhood nous étions passés à un cheveu de nous faire tuer.

La main libre de Lily se glissa dans la mienne alors qu'elle me lançait un petit regard en marmonnant : « J'ai froid... » C'était sûrement la plus mauvaise excuse qu'elle pouvait me donner car ses doigts qui tremblotaient étaient bouillants et moites. Le contre coup sûrement. Le mien ne tarderait sûrement pas à venir, et ce fut le cas lorsque nous franchisâmes le grand grillage de Poudlard. Un désir urgent de proximité et de tendresse m'envahit alors que j'attrapai le bras de Sirius pour le rapporché de moi, complétant la fin de la chaine. En profitant pour lui annoncer dans un murmure :

« Je me dois de rétablir la vérité !Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je ne sais pas lancer qu'un petit Wingardium Leviosa, c'est le plus beau et le plus majestueux Wingardium Leviosa qu'il t'est été donné de voir !

\- Dis-moi quand tu dis ça, tu bases ta note sur le sort lui-même ou l'utilisation que tu en fais après ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je mérite même une médaille si l'on choisit la seconde option, tu ne crois pas ? Ricanai-je.

\- Sans aucun doute ! Mais dans ce cas tu devrais plutôt préciser que ce n'est pas le plu beau et majestueux wingardium Leviosa qu'il m'est été de voir mais plutôt le plus beau et majestueux lancé de caisse sur mangemort qu'il m'est été donné de voir !

\- Dur de pouvoir faire mieux ! Lança Lily. À moins que vous n'ayez une caisse la prochaine fois que l'on croise un mage noire !

\- Je prends note, railla James en faisant mine d'écrire sur une feuille invisible. Garder une caisse de bouteille sur moi... »

Nos rires furent si légers et bas par rapport à ceux qui avaient résonné quelques heures auparavant mais le cœur n'y était pas.


	77. Interlude : Détresse

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction.**

* * *

La nuit était tombée vite sur le château, engloutit par la pénombre la salle commune s'était assoupi dans un souffle. Un à un mes camarades s'endormaient, bercés par les frayeurs de la journée.

Mon cœur ne voulait pas s'arrêter de battre à toute allure, il frémissait dans ma poitrine la secouant désagréablement alors que ma gorge semblait s'amoindrir ne laissant qu'un fin espace pour me laisser hoqueter en silence entre mes larmes.

La peur grandissait en moi, investissant chaque particule de mon être. Mes mains se mirent à trembler doucement, discrètement puis mes jambes furent saisies de spasme désagréables alors qu'une main invisible se resserrait autour de mon cou me faisant étouffée.

Seule parmi les gens qui dormaient profondément, je me redressai doucement, me blottissant dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux sous le menton, les bras passés autour du paquet que formaient mes jambes. Je tentais de raffermir ma prise autour de celles-ci pour qu'elles m'écoutent à nouveau. Mais elles continuèrent, faisant frapper mes talons sur le sol à un rythme incroyable.

Sûrement au même que celui de mon cœur.

Mes halètements se transformèrent en gémissement alors que j'essuyais maladroitement mon visage humide sur mes genoux. La main qui encerclait mon cou c'était agrandi et formait à présent un étau brûlant allant de ma nuque à mon bassin. Un pincement aigu et long engourdissait mon cœur, tandis que mes entrailles semblaient tenter de se resserrer sur elles-mêmes, provoquant une douleur sourde dans mon abdomen.

J'aurais pu réveiller les autres, appeler à l'aide pour lutter contre cette crise de panique. Pourtant mon esprit me dictait autre chose : je devais souffrir, je devais supporter cette douleur pour les personnes qui étaient mortes pour moi, pour celles que je n'avais pas pu sauver, celles que j'aurais dû sauver.

Cette pensée en ramena d'autres : il aurait suffi de quelques si pour que les choses soient différentes. Si jamais je n'avais pas proposé de faire un gâteau, si James et Sirius n'étaient pas partis alors peut-être aurions-nous été assez nombreux contre les mangemorts. Si je ne m'étais pas effondrée pendant l'affrontement alors peut-être que George ne se serait jamais déconcentrer et ne serait pas mort.

Puis les Si remontèrent plus loin : si je n'avais pas été insultante envers Drago lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Christelle chez moi à Paris, peut-être qu'il serait reparti gentiment sans jamais nous faire du mal, nous aurions continué notre vie tranquille. Si je n'avais jamais rencontré Christelle alors je n'aurais jamais été ici, et dans cette situation.

Ne pas oublier.

Surtout, ne pas oublier.

Ne pas oublier quoi ? Les moments merveilleux, bien plus nombreux que les malheureux que je vivais en ce moment, tous ses moments qu'elle m'avait offerts, toutes ses choses que l'on avait découverte ensemble, qu'elle m'avait fait découvert.

Je ne pouvais pas souhaiter de ne pas l'avoir rencontré. C'était impossible. C'était ma Christelle, nous avions vécu trop de choses, des mauvaises parfois mais d'incroyables en même temps. Des choses qui avaient faits de moi celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Qui nous avaient façonnées telles que nous étions aujourd'hui, même si cette notion d'aujourd'hui semblait abstraite dans le passé parallèle dans lequel je me trouvais.

A cette pensée, entre les larmes un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Je n'aurais jamais vécu ça.

Je ne pouvais pas souhaité n'avoir jamais vécu ça.

Car c'était ma vie, et j'aimais ma vie, j'aimais tout ce qui composait ma vie même les choses les moins agréables. Je ne pouvais pas détester ce voyage sur un autre monde à cause des pertes et de la tristesse qu'il apportait, car à grâce à lui j'avais rencontré des gens formidables, des gens aimants.

Les larmes s'étaient taries sur mes joues et peu à peu ma gorge se détendait. Reniflant de manière peu gracieuse, je repris une grande inspiration faisant trembler tous mes membres endoloris avant de me redresser en douceur, de peur que la tête ne me tourne.

Une fois bien stabilisée sur mes deux pieds je me rapprochai dans la grande cheminée, admirant les flammes orangées qui crépitaient dans l'antre de marbre. Les respirations autour de moi étaient calmes et maîtrisées. Lily et James s'étaient installés à l'écart sur l'un des fauteuils, blotti l'un contre l'autre, les doigts entremêlés. Sirius, Peter et Remus ronflaient sur le canapé du milieu, les uns sur les autres, avec Marlène et Emy dormant de chaque côté du tas de griffondors.

Alice et Frank ne s'étaient pas montrés, peut-être étaient-ils directement montés dans un des dortoirs après avoir appris que notre petite soirée du nouvel an serait annulée à cause des évènements de la journée.

Après que la tristesse, la peur et la colère soient passées, aussi brutalement que possible, j'aurais aimé que cette fête ait lieu. Mais l'épuisement était telle que les griffondors n'avaient pas eu le courage. En plus presque toutes les bouteilles avaient été brisé dans la bataille, il ne restait pas assez de stock pour inviter tout le monde.

Pour le dernier nouvel an qu'ils passaient à Poudlard c'était sûrement le plus calme.

Me laissant tomber sur le tapis, les bras étalés de chaque côté de mon corps, je regardais le plafond à peine éclairé. Le souffle régulier, laissant ma poitrine descendre et remonter doucement, calmement, me concentrant sur les battements plus lent de mon cœur afin de me détendre.

Regulus. Il me fallait absolument Regulus.


	78. Tu n'imagines pas comme je t'aime

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, ce chapitre est encore corrigé par Salomé, je l'en remercie ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :) **

**Emayelle :** _Salutation :) je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite à ta review sur l'avant dernier chapitre, les choses se sont passées et je m'en excuse :). Je suis "contente" que tu es lue mon histoire plutôt qu'étudier (je mets les "..." car je ne devrais pas me réjouir de t'empêcher de travailler). En espérant que tu continueras d'aimer :) a bientôt ! _

**Lizzie :** _Bonjour, je te remercie de ton message. Je crois que tu as raison tout le monde prend la perte d'un proche d'une manière radicalement différente et j'avoue que je crois que ce qu'il aurait souhaité c'est d'être dans un endroit où il ne pouvait plus rien ressortir, juste disparaître. Mais en tant que grande égoïste j'aimerai qu'il soit toujours là, pas trop loin. Je te souhaite une agréable contuation et encore merci :). _

**Letilableue :** _coucou :) Merci bien, je tiens le coup regarde je me mets même à réécrire. Mais peut-être que les chapitres qui vont suivre n'auront pas la même joie :/, on verra, hein ? Je suis très contente de voir que le chapitre précédent ne soit pas trop en décalage :). A bientôt :)_

**LauraNya :** _Merci d'aimer cette histoire :D ! Heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu :) Continue de me lire :D _

**Soph28 :** _Coucounet :3 Merci pour les encouragements. Voilà la suite :) j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long :o :D. Je suis contente de t'avoir manqué :3 et promis je reprends du service plus régulier :). A la prochaine :) Gros bisous ! _

**Ekphrasys :** _(ou comme si remettre à deux fois pour écrire un pseudo :P Tu aurais du prendre moins compliqué ;) ). Ton message m'a fait beaucoup sourire lorsque je l'ai vu il y a ça presque deux semaines ! Il est arrivé au bon moment :) je t'en remercie grandement ! Merci merci :D. En espérant que ce chapitre qui suit te plaira :D Bises :). _

* * *

Alors que l'atmosphère paisible de la salle me berçait et que mes songes s'éloignaient de ma terreur passée pour rejoindre le monde plus sûr des rêves, un bruit me fit ouvrir les yeux brutalement.  
Sirius s'était réveillé et venait de se glisser à mes côtés. Je me retournai doucement vers lui pour lui demander de me laisser dormir, il chuchota d'une voix douce et presque endormie :

\- Je suis désolé pour la gifle.

Surprise de cet aveu si soudain, mon cerveau mit quelques secondes à rétablir les connexions.

\- Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, finis-je par avouer.  
\- Nous n'aurions pas fuis, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Nous aurions réfléchi, mais nous aurions aussi foncé, nous n'aurions pas laissé Maugrey sans aide. Je voulais que tu le saches, je ne voudrais pas que tu ne prennes pour des faibles.  
\- Des faibles ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais penser ça ? Tu es sûrement l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse... Et tu es capable d'associer ton courage à la réflexion.  
\- Continue ! Fit-il semblant de me supplier dans un soupir. Dis-moi combien je suis fort...  
\- Je suis sérieuse ! pouffai-je en lui enfonçant mon coude dans les côtes.  
\- J'aimerai bien, commença-t-il en se roulant sur le dos. J'aimerai bien devenir un Auror, faire ce genre de choses plus souvent.  
\- Pour te retrouver dans le même état que Maugrey ou Shielderhood ? proposai-je avec une grimace. Je te préfère nettement sans cicatrices.  
\- Une sur la tempe, et une autre me barrant les lèvres, ricana-t-il en dessinant du bout des doigts ses blessures de guerres imaginaires. Ça serait très viril !  
\- Tu n'aurais plus qu'à te laisser pousser la barbe et tu serais un vrai loubard ! À quand les tatouages ? J'en verrai bien un : « à Dumbledore, mon directeur préféré », là juste sur le haut du pectoral ! soufflai-je en lui envoyant une gentille pichenette sur le torse.  
\- Dois-je prévenir mon frère que tu aimerais avoir le visage de Dumbledore sous les yeux lorsque vous allez commencer les choses sérieuses ?

Une tape amicale le fit taire alors que je tâchais de contenir mon rire pour ne pas déranger les autres.

\- Charmant, murmurai-je en essuyant mes larmes factrices. Pitié ! Merci beaucoup Sirius maintenant je pense que ma première fois avec Regulus sera entachée par le souvenir de cette conversation ! Je te parie que je serais assez quiche pour penser à Dumbledore après ça !  
\- C'est sérieux du coup, souffla-t-il l'air rêveur.  
\- De quoi ? Que la tête de Dumbledore risque de surgir dans l'un des moments les plus intimes de ma vie ?  
\- Non idiote, s'exaspéra-t-il se frappant le front de la main. Ta relation avec Regulus.

Ma respiration se coupa sous l'effet de la surprise.

Oui bien sûr que oui ! hurlait mon esprit.

Pourtant il y avait tant de choses à prendre à compte. Je ne pouvais pas être réellement amoureuse de lui. Je ne pouvais pas, je devais rentrer chez moi, si jamais je m'attachais trop à lui alors je serais incapable de repartir chez moi.

J'avais pourtant besoin de lui, il me tardait de le retrouver, mon cœur se réchauffait et s'élançait dans une course effrénée lorsque mes pensées se projetaient vers nos retrouvailles. J'aurais pu faire passer cela uniquement pour du désir si jamais j'avais eu des envies plus grandes que simplement me jeter dans ses bras pour discuter. Entendre sa voix. Rire avec lui.  
Si seulement j'avais eu d'autres envies alors j'aurais pu me persuader que je me trompais, que ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste un désir primaire, le besoin simple d'un mâle après plus d'un mois passé seule.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, murmura Sirius en peignant des bouts des doigts ses mèches sombres.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu doutes ?  
Non !  
\- Peut-être, répondis-je néanmoins.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre parler de mes sentiments. Ni lui ni personne ne m'avait cru pour mon voyage d'un monde à l'autre. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui faire part de cela.  
\- Qui es-tu vraiment  
Cette question me réveilla totalement. Écarquillant les yeux et me forçant à plonger mon regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une erreur de formulation ou du moindre signe qui aurait pu m'indiquer que j'avais mal compris.

Mais sa question était on ne peut plus clair.

\- Comment ça ? hoquetai-je dans un souffle en tâchant de ravaler ma surprise.  
\- Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
\- Non.  
\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Anne...

Sa bouche fine s'était tordue dans une grimace alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel comme énervé par mon comportement. Il l'était sûrement, énervé, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de chercher les mots pour m'exposer plus clairement sa question. Et c'est ce qu'il fit :

\- Ce que je veux dire... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sembles en connaître beaucoup plus que tu n'y parais, et que... En même temps tu ne connais rien !

Et c'est le cas. Je connaissais l'histoire de chacun, je connaissais le futur de chacun, ou du moins ce qu'il en était dit dans les livres. Je savais que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi allait mourir après avoir été enfermé à tord pendant plus d'une décennie. Que personne ne pourrait rien faire et que personne ne le croirait car de toute manière son meilleur ami serait mort.

Le dit meilleur ami qui se trouvait actuellement sur ma droite, profondément blotti dans les bras de sa bien aimée qui périrait avec lui, laissant derrière eux un orphelin qui souffrirait pendant les dix-sept prochaines années de sa vie.  
\- Que sais-tu ?  
\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, soufflai-je comme je pu malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je ne peux rien dire...

Ne rien dire ? Au risque de sauver de nombreuses vies dont celles de mes nouveaux amis ? Mais au risque d'en détruire d'autres aussi... Si jamais il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de battre Voldemort, si jamais la manière de J.K. Rowling était la meilleure, avec le moins de pertes ? Si Drago mourrait avant d'aller me chercher, serais-je toujours présente dans ce monde-ci ? Christelle prisonnière des années plus tard ne risquait-elle pas de disparaître ?

\- D'où viens-tu ?  
\- D'un autre monde.

Les traits de son visage se tordirent dans un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait tandis que ses pupilles toujours plantées dans les miennes semblaient chercher à découvrir si je me moquais de lui. L'inquiétude prit ensuite le pas sur le sérieux et sa bouche se brisa d'une grimace.

\- Vraiment ?

Oui !

\- Pff ! Mais bien sur que non, idiot ! soufflai-je me roulant sur le côté pour lui cacher mes yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.  
Bien sûr que oui j'étais sérieuse.  
Mais il n'était pas prêt à cette vérité. Personne dans ce groupe n'était prêt à attendre la vérité, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent. J'avais si peur d'entacher le futur, de blesser Christelle en essayant de sauver les personnes que je venais de rencontrer. Mais ces personnes n'étaient ma Christelle.

Pourtant ils avaient le droit à une chance, je ne pouvais quand même pas les laisser mourir comme ça ? Si ?

NON !

Non je ne pouvais pas. Ils étaient des personnes vivantes et non des personnages de fiction, ils allaient fonder des familles et des gens seraient brisés s'ils disparaissaient. Je n'avais pas le droit de les laisser mourir.

Pourtant ma raison me dictait tout autre chose.

Je n'avais pas le droit de blesser Christelle. Pas sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir.

Si le futur changeait et si Drago n'avait jamais à utiliser le Sort ? Alors que deviendrait ma Christelle ? Celle qui avait été enlevée ? Disparaîtrait-elle ? Pouvais-je considéré qu'elle existait dans mon passé mais aussi dans le futur de la Anne qui naîtrait des années après tout ça ?

\- Anne ? souffla Sirius en se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

Une main posée sur mon épaule, il me fit pivoter vers lui. Son regard était tendre et il esquissa un petit sourire doux en caressant ma joue, attrapant une larme solitaire qui avait sournoisement échappé aux soins particuliers que je prenais à m'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Nous sommes là pour toi, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je le sais, et je ne vous serais jamais suffisamment reconnaissante, vous faites tant pour moi.  
\- Et tu fais beaucoup pour nous, dit-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.  
\- Je vous ai entraîné dans des galères pas possibles...

Et les parents de James étaient morts par ma faute. Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine, alors que je fermais les yeux pour oublier le malaise qui s'emparait inlassablement de ma poitrine, grimpant rapidement, m'étouffant à nouveau.  
Une caresse légèrement dans mes cheveux balaya d'un coup toutes mes inquiétudes.

Sirius me regardait toujours gentiment mais son sourire avait disparut. Ses sourcils froncés sur son front m'indiquèrent qu'il était en profonde réflexion, peut-être avait-il une nouvelle question à me poser sur mes origines ? À moins que ce ne soit autre chose ?

\- Je me demandais, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement entre ses doigts une mèche de mes cheveux. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me permettre de parler à mon frère ?

La question tourna un moment dans ma tête avant d'être toute à fait compréhensible. Je le regardai surprise, m'écartant légèrement en faisant la moue.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu es besoin de moi pour faire ça ! lui rappelai-je.  
\- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, avoua-t-il en me titillant le visage du bout de ma mèche de cheveux.  
\- Avec ton propre frère ?  
\- Je ne le considérais plus comme tel.  
\- Pourtant il l'est toujours, et il pense toujours l'être. Si tu crois que le problème vient de lui alors tu te trompes complètement. Si tu veux lui parler tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, il sera surpris mais peut-être heureux que tu lui adresses enfin la parole après tout ce temps pour autre chose que de lui faire des remarques désagréables ! grinçai-je dans un souffle en faisant claquer ma mâchoire devant ses doigts pour qu'il cesse de m'embêter.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je lui parle d'une autre manière ? Il va devenir un Mangemort, bon sang Anne est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Il suit mes parents, mes parents qui sont des montres ! Enfin... il va suivre ma mère.

Pendant un instant son regard fut couvert d'un voile de tristesse. Souvenir furtif de son père qui l'avait quitté il y a si peu.

J'avançai le bras et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Il releva les yeux et reprit :

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu te rends bien compte qu'il participera à des événements du même genre ? Et qu'il ne sera pas de notre côté ?  
\- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix.  
\- Je l'ai bien eu le choix, et je l'ai fait mon choix. Je suis allée à l'encontre de ma famille, je me suis dressé contre eux, rappela-t-il en poussant un soupir.  
\- Il doit rester, dis-je simplement. Il souffre beaucoup de ça, tu ne dois pas l'en blâmer. Car il n'y croit pas à tout ça, il ne serait jamais d'accord les méthodes utilisées... Et je pense que tu le sais bien mais que tu as juste peur de parler à ton frère, sans avoir à l'insulter. Tu as peur qu'il soit toujours celui que tu as laissé derrière toi et tu as peur de te rendre compte que tu as fait une bêtise en ne lui parlant plus...

J'avais touché juste, du moins je le devinais en voyant qu'il ne répliquait rien et se contentait de poser sa main sur ses yeux en prenant de lentes inspirations.

\- Tu as raison, avoua-t-il finalement après avoir réfléchit quelques minutes. Je suis un idiot. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide...  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Sois mon excuse pour lui adresser la parole.

Le lendemain, Allan vint me chercher dans la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner pour me proposer de venir avec lui chercher à la gare les élèves des autres années qui arrivaient aujourd'hui.  
D'après Emy, une jeune Poufsouffle de cinquième année lui avait tapé dans l'œil et nous ne tarderions pas à avoir un Allan fou amoureux d'ici les quelques semaines qui suivaient. Ou un Allan désespéré. Et je priais pour la première solution !

En apprenant la nouvelle, Sirius se décida à nous accompagner, il semblait bien décidé à parler avec Regulus et peut-être pensait-il que c'était le meilleur moment pour ça. Mais j'aurais apprécié d'avoir Regulus rien que pour moi pendant nos retrouvailles.

C'est donc avec le cœur lourd que je suivis Allan et Sirius jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Le Poudlard Express venait tout juste d'arriver, et à travers les volutes de fumée blanche qui s'élevait de la locomotive on distinguait une masse sombre d'élèves qui descendait des wagons en discutant et riant.

Emmitouflés sous plusieurs couches de laine et coton, on n'apercevait que quelques nez et yeux entre l'écharpe et le bonnet. Parmi eux, Regulus qui tirait calmement sa petite malle, l'entraînant avec les autres avant de se retourner vers moi.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent sur son écharpe, la descendire légèrement, me laissant le plaisir d'admirer le merveilleux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres fines. Je répondis immédiatement par un geste de main et il me fit signe d'attendre un peu avant de rejoindre un groupe de Serpentards un peu plus loin.

Sirius m'envoya un léger coup dans les côtes et me demanda :

\- Il n'est pas au courant ?  
\- Pas au courant ?  
\- D'hier ?  
\- Non il n'est pas au courant, dis-je entre mes dents.  
\- Dois-je le mettre au courant ?  
\- Ne lui parle surtout pas de ça !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il va s'inquiéter !  
\- Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'il gardait son regard rivé sur Regulus qui s'impatientait un peu plus loin. Dois-je le lui dire moi-même ? Que tu t'es jetée dans une horde de Mangemorts ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? sifflai-je en me retournant brusquement vers lui, attrapant le col de sa cape avec toute la crédibilité que je possédais. En soit ce n'était pas grand chose.  
\- Bouh ! souffla une petite voix bien connue dans mon oreille.

Je relâchai immédiatement les pans de tissu pour passer mes bras autour du cou du nouvel arrivant. Je pressai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes et soupirai en sentant mon cœur qui s'affolait dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il me rendit tendrement mon baiser, malgré un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Nous nous écartâmes, les yeux pétillants de ce que doit appeler l'amour. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mon nez avant de me demander :

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas dû rester à l'hôpital, tu es un peu pâle !

Derrière-nous Sirius explosa de rire, annonçant haut et fort :

\- Elle ne reste pas en place, regarde la preuve hier elle nous a fait une belle frayeur !  
\- Pour l'amour des lapins en marinière, Sirius tais-toi ! ordonnai-je en m'éloignant de Regulus pour faire taire son frère en plaquant mes deux mains sur sa bouche.

Oui, l'utilisation d'une technique moins brutale aurait peut-être pu être plus discrète mais je ne m'en rendais compte qu'à présent, en voyant le regard soupçonneux que me lançant Regulus en plissant les yeux.

Il croisa les bras et me demanda avec un calme incroyable :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Oh... Rien de très grave, des histoires de bouteilles et d'escapades un peu mouvementées à Pré-au-Lard, mentis-je avec un sourire parfaitement innocent.  
\- Elle s'est jetée sur un groupe de Mangemorts qui étaient en train de tuer un homme ! lança Sirius comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Pardon ?

La voix de Regulus était devenue étrangement grave et semblait sortir de fond de sa gorge dans une étrange sonorité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me regardait inquiet, terrifié même. M'attrapant par les épaules il laissa courir son regard sur mon corps à la recherche sûrement de la moindre blessure mais il n'y en avait pas, pas plus que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu du moins. Et de toute manière il ne pouvait rien voir à travers les épaisseurs de vêtements que je portais !

À moins qu'il ne m'ait pas tout dit sur ses capacités et que finalement je sortais avec un Clark Kent version Harry Potter ?

-Que c'est-il passé ? me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
\- Nous avons croisé un groupe de Mangemorts qui voulaient du mal à un homme, et je suis intervenue...

La claque de Sirius était mille fois moins douloureuse que l'expression désespérée que me lançant Regulus. Celle-ci me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard droit dans le cœur, bien placé entre les côtes.  
Il me caressa tendrement le visage, l'air meurtri en me soufflant :

\- Il faut absolument qu'on en parle...  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire là dessus, soufflai-je en m'écartant sûrement d'une manière plus brute que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! intervint-il en m'attrapant par la main alors que je tentais de m'éloigner à grand pas. Arrête Anne ! Pourquoi est-ce que dès que je te retrouve faut-il que tu aies frôlé la mort !  
\- Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! grinçai-je en retirant ma main dans un grand mouvement. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je n'ai rien risqué du tout !

Et je savais que je mentais, bien entendu, mais je détestai l'idée de lui donner raison, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il envoyait valser toute la joie que j'éprouvais de le retrouver en me traitant comme une gamine !

\- Ne parlons pas de ça ici, me repris-je plus calmement. S'il te plaît.  
\- Je récupère mes affaires, dit-il d'une voix morne sans m'adresser un sourire. Je te retrouve dans notre salle habituelle d'ici dix minutes. À tout de suite.

Sa froideur me brisa le cœur et je contenu difficilement mes larmes alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le tas de bagages pour attraper les siens.

Je me retournais dans un seul mouvement et quittai le quai à grand pas.

\- Attends, m'interpella Sirius en essayant de me rattraper.  
\- Tu es content ? demandai-je, la voix brisée.  
\- Non bien sûr que non !  
\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! fis-je alors que les larmes coulaient à présent à flots sur mes joues.  
\- Anne, soupira-t-il en m'attrapant gentiment par les épaules. Tu es fatiguée, épuisée même, tu es à bout, ne t'inquiète pas, Regulus est juste inquiet, vous allez parler de tout ça et ça va bien se passer ! Tu n'allais quand même pas garder ton intervention en mode Shielderhood pour toi quand même ? Tu allais le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, hoquetai-je en reniflant disgracieusement. Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Retrouve-le. Et vous allez vous expliquer, tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. Et surtout n'oublie pas que je compte sur toi pour m'offrir une opportunité de lui parler.  
\- Même pas en rêve, répondis-je en essuyant mon nez. Je te déteste.  
\- Oui moi aussi ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de me déposer un rapide baiser sur le front et de décamper vers le château.

Le retour vers l'école fut difficile.

Sirius avait raison, j'étais épuisée, consumée, j'avais besoin de Regulus et j'avais craqué.

Je lui aurais bien entendu parlé de mon affrontement avec les Mangemorts, mais j'aurais sûrement d'abord préféré profiter pendant de longues heures de ses bras et de son réconfort avant de m'attaquer à ses reproches et ses conseils. Mais maintenant j'allais devoir faire de mon mieux.

Je m'étais installée dans la Salle sur Demande pour l'attendre, celle-ci avait pris la forme d'une immense pièce ronde recouverte de teintures épaisses et chaleureuses au centre duquel ronronnait un grand poêle brun. Je m'étais laissée tombée sur l'un des grands poufs et profitais de la chaleur de la pièce pour retirer les couches de vêtements inutiles, jusqu'à ne garder que ma chemise et mon pantalon. Blottissant mes bras contre ma poitrine alors que je remontais mes genoux tout contre moi pour conserver et profiter de la douce tiédeur ambiante.

Mes membres furent rapidement engourdis par le sommeil, et mes pensées s'éloignaient. J'étais épuisée, Sirius avait raison, je n'avais qu'une envie, me reposer. Dormir pendant des heures.

Il n'eut pas de cauchemars, pas de Liz ou de George Potter, pas de Mangemorts prêt à me tuer, juste ma Christelle qui se tenait devant moi, un sourire ancré sur les lèvres marquant ses joues de la petite fossette caractéristique de son visage, les yeux brillant de tendresse.

Il n'y avait que ça. Que son visage. Pas de mot, pas d'inquiétudes, pas de sermon, juste son sourire.

Une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume me ramena doucement à la réalité.

Je sentis une présence au-dessus de moi, Regulus. Il était penché sur moi, ses lèvres caressant mon front dans des milliers de baiser furtifs.

\- Tu ne devais pas m'engueuler ? demandai-je d'une voix fatiguée.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, pas alors que tu étais là, devant moi...

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma joue, me relevant légèrement le visage pour que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Son baiser était brûlant, plus que toutes les fois où il m'avait embrassé, ses doigts se perdaient dans mes cheveux alors que son corps se pressait contre le mien.

S'écartant doucement de moi, il balaya d'un doux geste de la main quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui retombaient sur mon visage.

\- Je suis désolé de mon comportement de toute à l'heure.  
\- Et je suis désolée d'être celle que je suis... Il a tellement de chose que je ne devrais pas faire...  
\- Mais tu ne serais pas toi... répondit-il en emprisonnant mes lèvres des siennes.

Sa main passa sous ma chemise, caressant doucement mon ventre, réveillant tous mes sens alors que le désir se décidait à me consumer.

Ses doigts firent sauter le premier bouton de mon vêtement, puis le second, alors qu'il conservait son regard braqué sur mes yeux, un sourire charmeur naissant sur ses lèvres. Quand les pans de ma chemise s'ouvrirent il se glissa au-dessus de moi, se calant sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'étouffer puis me mordilla l'oreille tendrement.

Puis dans un souffle brûlant, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre contre le mien, il me murmura :

\- Et si tu n'étais pas toi, alors je ne t'aimerais pas comme je t'aime...

Ses mains chaudes glissaient dans mon dos, alors que sa bouche s'attardait sur mon cou. Les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge ne résistèrent pas longtemps entre ses doigts habiles, puis il s'écarta de moi un moment, faisant mine de m'admirer, les yeux plissés de fierté :

\- Et tu n'imagines pas comme je peux t'aimer.


	79. Une explication

**Bonjour à toutes, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Salomé qui m'a aidée à corriger, et puis mes lectrices en espérant qu'elles sont toujours là ^^. **

**Lovlieka:** _Coucou, merci pour tout. Je suis contente que Sirius te plaise, et oui j'espère pouvoir lui trouver quelqu'un. Il le mérite bien. Ce n'est pas grave pour le dernier chapitre, mais fais attention aux suivants, je pense qu'ils seront remplis de cette émotion dont je suis remplie en ce moment. A bientôt je l'espère, (je continue de lire ta fanfiction, mais je suis désolée de ne plus laisser de petits messages, promis je me reprends en main). _

**Soph28 :** _Tu m'as donnée envie de glace italienne vanille-fraise avec des pépites de chocolat, et je n'en ai pas trouvé, car personne ne fait des glaces italiennes vanille-fraise avec des pépites de chocolats au mois de novembre. Je vais devoir me rabattre sur une bonne gauffre et du vin chaud :-(. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus :) ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'avoir la conversation avec Sirius et Regulus, quoi comment ça c'est moi qui doit écrire l'histoire ? zut ! :'(. Merci pour ton gentil commentaire, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Bisous. _

**Nocturnis-Lepis :** _Ou comment choisir des pseudos compliqués quand on peut faire simple (mais je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup quand même :P). Je suis contente que tu es commentée le dernier chapitre ^^. Sceptique, c'est marrant tu n'es pas la première à me le dire x) le résumé ne doit pas être très attractif ou donner un peu trop dans de la guimauvo-adolescento-Harry-Pottero-fanatisme. J'espère que tu continueras de lire :) Bonne continuation :D_

* * *

Alors que mes doigts s'attardaient sur les boutons de sa chemise, son regard semblait se perdre sur ma peau dénudée. Il caressa délicatement mon épaule, m'arrachant un gémissement lorsqu'il l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en s'écartant de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

Son pouce dessinait de petits cercles sur mon bras et quand une légère douleur s'éveilla je compris enfin qu'il s'était arrêté à cause des cicatrices. Je baissai lentement la tête pour détailler les lignes rouges et boursoufflées qui striaient la partie supérieure de mon bras.

Elles étaient laides à contempler et pourtant elles ne cessaient de m'émerveiller, c'était prodigieux qu'elles soient si nettes après aussi peu de temps, la magie faisait vraiment des miracles.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur mes blessures de guerres.

\- Je n'aime pas ça… dit-il.  
\- Désolée…

Je le dégoûtais, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que j'étais répugnante avec ces traces immondes, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser me voir. Pourtant alors que j'essayai de me dégager de son étreinte pour rebattre ma chemise sur mon bras, ses deux mains restèrent ancrées sur mes poignets m'empêchant tout mouvement.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je… J'ai pensé… Que je… murmurai-je en cherchant une justification à mon acte.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, une expression douloureuse ancrée sur le visage. Quand j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça, je ne parlais pas de ça… (ses paupières rouvertes, il laissa ses iris gris souligner les cicatrices). Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens…

Mon cœur se tordit dans ma poitrine, m'arrachant une grimace alors que je détournai le regard. Si jamais il avait voulu me rassurer avec ses mots alors il se fourrait le doigt dans les yeux…

\- Enfin… s'énerva-t-il en se redressant brusquement pour cacher son visage entre ses mains. Bon sang, Anne, je suis un triple idiot. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
\- C'est étonnant, avouai-je en esquissant un petit sourire alors que je le regardais se frotter les tempes. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois perdre ainsi ton sang-froid. Finalement tu es humain !

Ses mains retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux alors qu'il me lançait un regard implorant, la bouche tordue dans une moue adorable. Je me redressai à mon tour, une main enserrant ma chemise pour conserver un semblant de pudeur alors que je me rapprochai de lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Profitant de mon rapprochement, ses bras enserrèrent ma taille alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur les poufs derrière nous, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Ma tête reposait à présent sur son torse à moitié dénudé me laissant le plaisir d'écouter les battements rapides de son cœur au travers de sa peau brûlante.

\- Je voulais dire que je déteste le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour te protéger… Et ça ne va pas s'améliorer, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille alors que ses doigts formaient des cercles dans mon dos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'améliorerait pas ? Nous allons être plus souvent ensemble, non ?

\- Je…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et j'avais beau ne pas voir son visage, je sentais le désespoir qui l'assaillait. Relevant la tête pour le regarder, je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire, le plus apaisant que je pouvais.

\- Ils vont me demander beaucoup de choses, dit-il. Je suis le dernier mâle de la famille et en plus… Vold… Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas confiance dans mes camarades à Serpentards, lorsque les septièmes années quitteront Poudlard ce sera à moi de me charger de toutes les autres histoires.

\- C'est l'année prochaine, non ? Il nous reste du temps, tentai-je de le rassurer.

\- Il me fait confiance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'il cherche juste à me tester, il veut être sûr de ma loyauté… Je crois qu'il a besoin de moi pour quelque chose de très important.

Le médaillon ! La cachette ! Il allait bientôt le savoir ? Quand ?

Mes souvenirs du livre étaient plus qu'imprécis et je ne me souvenais pas de la période où Regulus avait pu remplacer le médaillon… À quelle époque il mourrait.

Mourrait.

Non.

Mon regard courait sur son visage, mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux alors que je m'allongeais contre lui, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau d'un baiser.

Je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

Il était mien, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- Regulus ? soufflai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-il les yeux clos alors que ses mains caressaient doucement mes hanches.

\- Je t'aime.

Ses lèvres frémirent et s'étirèrent dans un sourire alors qu'il me serrait tendrement contre lui, rendant avec un désir non contenu mon baiser.

Profiter. Je devais profiter de chaque instant, de chaque moment que nous pourrions passer ensemble. Il me restait encore du temps, peut-être un an, voire deux ou peut-être même plus ? Le temps pour moi de trouver une solution. Le temps pour moi d'y voir plus clair !

Oui je trouverai une solution.

Nous la trouverons ensemble.

Si jamais nous ne trouvons pas le sort avant. Si je ne trouvais pas le moyen de rentrer chez moi avant de savoir comme le sauver.

Si je trouvais Christelle, si nous choisissions de rentrer chez nous. D'abandonner ce monde qui nous était inconnu pour retourner parmi les nôtres.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge alors que des larmes brûlantes et impossibles à contenir s'échappaient sur mes joues.

\- Je t'assure qu'un jour je trouverai un moyen de t'embrasser sans que tu pleures, me murmura doucement Regulus avant de récupérer une larme du bout de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu sais, je suis ici. Tu peux me faire confiance, hein ?

Il me serra doucement contre lui. J'enfouissais mon visage dans le creux tendre et chaud de son cou alors que son souffle régulier caressait ma chevelure…

C'était apaisant.

Il était là pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas en douter. Il était là, rien que pour moi.

Mon rien qu'à moi.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes alors que les battements de nos cœurs se faisaient plus lents et plus réguliers, faisant écho à nos respirations apaisées.

Des doigts chatouilleurs s'aventurant le long de mon flanc me tirèrent de mon sommeil. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, lançant un regard noir au jeune homme souriant qui me faisait face. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en coin d'une manière si charmante que ma colère s'évapora immédiatement, m'obligeant à déposer des milliers de baiser sur cette bouche à la forme si parfaite.

\- Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Une sieste bien nécessaire, avouai-je en retenant un bâillement.

\- Bon, tu veux qu'on se mette au boulot ? proposa-t-il.

\- Se mettre au boulot ?

\- Que l'on reprenne le sort, que l'on continue d'avancer ? me proposa-t-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne pour la redresser au niveau de son visage.

Son regard marquait l'anneau brillant qui ornait mon majeur.

Comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'affreusement urgent, il se redressa en un bond. Attrapant sa cape qui traînait par terre, il fouillait successivement dans chacune des petites poches. Enfin il tira de l'une d'elles un écrin bleu marine qu'il posa juste devant moi, tout fier de lui.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Laissant échapper un sourire, j'ouvris doucement la petite boite. Je restais un moment contemplative, ou plutôt baveuse de surprise, devant la bague en argent qui étincelait devant moi. L'anneau prenait la forme d'une longue tige de lierre englobant une perle grise, fine et délicate.

Voyant que je restais immobile, mon prétendant attrapa la bague et la glissa le long de mon index. Puis il la contempla un moment, heureux de voir qu'elle m'aillait parfaitement et m'avoua :

\- Je me suis dit que ça t'irait bien. Et je ne me suis pas trompé ! Regarde comme elle est magnifique !

\- Je…

\- Elle ne te plait pas ? s'enquit-il avec une grimace.

\- Si ! m'exclamai-je en me redressant. Bien sûr qu'elle me plait ! Elle est magnifique ! Mais c'est un si joli cadeau… Et je n'ai rien pour toi ! Je suis tellement désolée, je n'y ai absolument pas pensé, j'étais tellement…  
\- Occupée à risquer ta vie dès que j'avais le dos tourné ? proposa-t-il en embrassant ma main qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne.

\- Oh… Je ne suis qu'une idiote… Je suis désolée Regulus !

\- Tu sais quel serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire ? Arrête de risquer ta vie.

\- Je crois que… Je pourrais faire un effort, terminai-je après avoir déglutit difficilement. J'essayerai, promis !

Il me regarda sérieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'esclaffer, les larmes aux yeux. Puis bascula sur les poufs et roula sur le dos pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

\- Tu es tellement mignonne, soupira-t-il une main sur ses yeux.

\- Mignonne ? répétai-je incrédule.

\- Oui, mignonne, répéta-t-il en me lança un regard à travers ses doigts. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles aussi septique ?

\- Et bien… commençai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sûrement parce que c'était la première fois que l'on me disait quelque chose comme ça. On m'avait dit de nombreuses choses, qualifiée de nombreuses choses, mais jamais de mignonne !

\- Tu vois ? Adorable ! ria-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Surtout quand tu réfléchis !

\- Haaa ! C'est pour ça !

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est parce que je suis mignonne quand je réfléchis que personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais mignonne, expliquai-je en riant déjà à ma propre blague. Les mots sortent toujours de ma bouche sans que je n'aie à y réfléchir…

\- Idiote ! Aller, habille-toi de manière un peu plus décente et allons-nous balader un petit peu ! proposa-t-il en se redressant et époussetant ses vêtements.

Une fois prête, soutien-gorge ragrafé, chemise boutonnée et pull ajusté, nous rejoignîmes discrètement le couloir du septième étage. Alors qu'il m'arrangeait à la va-vite les cheveux, je regardai autour de moi, admirant le soleil qui filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres.

Une petite promenade dans la fraîcheur hivernale ne pouvait que me faire du bien, et je devais avouer que malgré ma sieste bien agréable, mes idées étaient embrumées et mes membres encore engourdis.

Nous descendîmes alors, main dans la main, les escaliers en colimaçon mais alors que nous atteignîmes le grand hall, une voix m'appela : « Anne ? »

Dans un mouvement commun, nous nous retournâmes, fixant surpris, le Sirius essoufflé qui nous fixait. Pendant un instant je sentis la main de Regulus se tendre dans les miennes alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration, scrutant d'un regard glacé son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je à Sirius en caressant doucement le paume de mon homme du bout du pouce.

\- Le professeur Shielderhood, commença-t-il avant de prendre une grande gorgée d'air. Elle courait dans les couloirs pour te trouver, je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu essayes de la voir avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire sauter le château !

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle me veut ?

\- ça a sûrement à voir avec l'agression des mangemorts, souffla-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse sur le visage. Je t'avoue que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler, elle aurait été capable de m'égorger ! Aller viens ! »

Tirant légèrement Regulus pour qu'il me suive, je m'apprêtai à rejoindre Sirius lorsqu'une voix résonna dans le grand hall.

« Duruisseau ! »

Je n'avais pas reconnu immédiatement la personne qui m'avait interpellée car elle était remplie d'émotion, et non froide et grinçante comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ainsi, une fois retournée, je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait Shielderhood qui venait à grands pas dans notre direction.

Sa coiffure était étrangement lâche, des mèches grisâtres et brunes s'échappaient de son chignon, encadrant son visage d'une masse vaporeuse étonnante. Sans la moindre trace de maquillage, elle paraissait plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les yeux cernées d'épaisses marques noires qu'elle posait sur moi était remplis d'une sorte d'admiration mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

La folie décrite par Sirius paraissait bien pâle face à cette femme qui me semblait n'être qu'une copie de la véritable Shielderhood calme et glacée.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle et rajusta les plis de sa longue robe de sorcière noire.

\- Je vous cherchais, reprit-elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demandai-je inquiète en resserrant ma prise sur la main Regulus.

\- Je suis au courant ! Maugrey m'a mise au courant !

\- Comment ça ?

Que lui avait-il dit ?

Elle esquissa une grimace étrange et poussa un soupir exaspéré alors qu'elle franchissait les dernières marches qui nous séparaient, en prenant soin de soulever ses jupes pour qu'elles ne traînent pas par terre.

\- C'est en rapport avec ce que vous lui avait révélé.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

\- Je veux dire, le voyage ! s'exclama-t-elle presque agacée.

Bien entendu !

Maugrey, l'homme que nous avions retrouvé à Pré-au-Lard. L'homme blessé, éborgné et sans jambe. Il était devenu Fol-Œil ! Alors maintenant il ne pouvait plus ne pas me croire ! Il savait ! Il savait que je n'avais rien fait de mal, que je n'étais pas coupable du meurtre des parents de James !

-Oh… murmurai-je en essayant de contenir l'éclat des sentiments qui me submergeait brutalement.

\- Nous devons absolument parler. Il faut que nous parlions de cette magie, nous devons absolument en savoir plus, je dois en savoir plus ! C'est incroyable ! Nous allons trouver ce sort, nous allons faire des avancés formidables sur le temps malléable, nous allons découvrir un nouveau système pour voyager dans le temps autre que les Retourneurs de Temps qui comme je le pensais depuis un moment étaient en train de vieillir, une magie bien trop compliquée sans...

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une jeunesse et d'une naïveté que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir chez elle. Elle semblait impatiente, une véritable gamine devant un nouveau jouet !

\- Comment va Maugrey ?  
\- Blessé, il s'est cru sur le point de mourir ! Mais heureusement pour lui son destin n'était pas de mourir maintenant ! D'ailleurs que savez-vous de nous ? Vous connaissiez son futur, connaissez-vous alors le notre ?

Le sien ? Celui de Monica Shielderhood, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Il n'y avait rien à dire sur elle, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait existé ! Elle allait sûrement démissionner d'ici la fin de l'année pour le respect de la malédiction du poste qu'elle occupait mais je n'avais jamais lu son nom nulle part…

\- Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir le professeur de divination, siffla Regulus en se plaçant entre moi et elle. Vous êtes un professeur, vous savez bien que le temps est un outil dangereux, savoir quoi que ce soit vous poserait de graves problème…

\- Duruisseau ? demanda Monica. J'espère que vous savez avec qui vous vous associez. Vous rendez-vous compte que si jamais qui que ce soit apprend ce que vous savez et donne ses informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors vous pourriez nous faire tous courir à notre perte ?

\- Alors pourquoi parlez-vous de tout ça au beau milieu du grand hall ? murmurai-je en me blottissant derrière Regulus.

\- Bon sang, cracha-t-elle en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Je suis idiote ! Suivez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire. Tellement de choses à dire… Immédiatement ! »

Dans froissement de tissu elle se retourna, grimpa rapidement les marches et disparue de notre vue. Nous laissant pantelants, épuisés et surpris.

Mon regard retomba sur le jeune homme qui se tenait proche de Regulus. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

Les yeux de Sirius avaient pris la forme de deux grandes soucoupes tandis que son visage exprimait une étrange expression de douleur. Il déglutit lentement, fermant doucement les paupières, avant de me demander d'une voix tremblante et rauque d'émotion :

« Anne, je crois que j'ai le droit à une explication. »

* * *

**Beaucoup de travail et de sentiments m'empêche de continuer mes publications dans un cycle. Je suis désolée car je suis une grande adoratrice du "le chapitre du jeudi" ou des choses dans le style. Mais une chose est sûre, cette fanfiction a une fin ^^. Il faut juste que j'y arrive. **

**A bientôt :)  
**


	80. Votre réponse ?

**Bonsoir :) Je souhaite remercier Salomé pour sa correction :)  
**

**Ainsi que mes revieweuses assidues ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait beaucoup de bien de voir vos messages à chaque chapitre ! Je vous répondrais vite personnellement !**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! :D**

* * *

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que nous montions lentement les marches jusqu'au bureau de Shielderhood. Mon univers était à présent restreint au rythme incroyable du sang dans mes veines ainsi qu'à la pression chaude et douce qu'exerçait Regulus de sa main sur ma hanche.

Je n'étais pas seule, pourtant ma vision s'était troublée, assombrie. La vision de Sirius, m'observant d'un regard accablant d'accusations m'apparaissait clairement, revenant par flashs dans ma mémoire. À présent je le savais gravir les marches à nos côtés mais je ne l'entendais pas, tellement mon cœur résonnait si fort dans mes tympans.

Ma gorge s'était asséchée et lorsque nous franchisâmes le seuil du bureau de Shielderhood, le sang quitta mes mains pour se concentrer dans ma poitrine, la transformant en un brasier incandescent assaillit sans cesse par les vagues d'anxiété qui comprimaient mes poumons et tordaient mon estomac.

Le regard de Sirius était brûlant sur ma nuque alors qu'il refermait derrière nous la lourde porte en bois. Toujours sans le moindre mot, sans la moindre réflexion.

Rien que le silence.

Et mon cœur.

Shielderhood nous invita du regard à rejoindre les chaises disposées en face de son bureau alors qu'elle s'installait dessus, cherchant à tâtons son fume-cigarette de jade. Après plusieurs secondes qui me parurent interminable elle parvint enfin à l'attraper et allumer une cigarette, et prit une longue respiration avant de lancer :

\- Je souhaite que chaque personne ici présente se rende compte de ce que risque d'entraîner les informations qui vont être divulguées ici.

\- Je suis déjà au courant, souffla Regulus en baissant les yeux.

\- Il est au courant ? s'exclama Sirius en me fusillant du regard alors qu'il portait la main à la poitrine comme si je lui avais donné un coup.

\- Black, rappela à l'ordre le professeur de DCFM d'une voix autoritaire pour récupérait l'attention du jeune Gryffondor. Je veux que vous vous rendiez bien compte que vous ne devez rien dire à personne.

\- Je n'y crois pas… marmonna-t-il en balayant ses mèches de cheveux sombres d'un rapide mouvement de main.

Il s'était presque redressé sur sa chaise, chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus et il était très clair qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. S'éloigner de cette pièce ou au moins avoir la possibilité de faire les cents pas. Mais là il était bloqué, obligé de m'écouter sans pouvoir s'énerver librement, sans pouvoir canaliser sa rage dans des mouvements.

\- Sirius, murmurai-je d'une voix que je trouvai faiblarde malgré toute la conviction que je voulais y mettre. Il faut d'abord que tu me promettes de garder ce que je vais dire pour toi.

\- Putain... siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans ses paumes, désorienté, énervé, épuisé.

\- Le sort qui vous a mené jusqu'à nous, comment ce nomme-t-il ? demanda le professeur.

\- D'après l'homme qui nous a emmené mon amie et moi, c'était un sort qui menait vers des horizons meilleurs, commençai-je en regardant Monica écrire frénétiquement sur le haut d'un parchemin « Horizons meilleurs » soigneusement souligné à main levée de deux lignes insistantes.

\- Hum ? insista-t-elle pour que je continue, sans même lever les yeux de sa feuille.

\- De la magie ancienne avons-nous pensé avec Dumbledore. Car la formule était longue, extrêmement longue. Elle a fait apparaître une porte au travers duquel le Mangemort a entraîné mon amie. J'étais blessée, j'ai perdu connaissance, ils avaient tous les deux disparus lorsque je me suis réveillée. J'allais mourir. Il y avait tellement de sang...

Mes mains me semblaient à nouveau couverte de sang. J'eu l'impression ressentir encore une fois ce voile glacé qui m'envahissait, lentement retardé par les battements affolés de mon cœur.

\- L'adrénaline... Elle m'a permit de survivre. J'ai franchi le portail à mon tour. Je me suis retrouvée dans une espèce de couloir. Avec des portes vitrées, blanches qui donnaient toutes sur différents paysages. J'avais à mon petit doigt un fil rouge qui me reliait jusqu'à la porte que je venais de franchir. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, dès que j'ai aperçu Poudlard j'ai sauté. Et je me suis retrouvée ici...

\- Comment connaissiez-vous Poudlard ? Demanda après un instant d'hésitation le professeur.

\- Dumbledore ou Maugrey ne vous a rien dit ?

-Maugrey n'a pas eu forcément l'occasion de m'expliquer tout ça bien en détails, il était sûrement trop occupé à s'accrocher à la vie, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Il m'a juste dit que vous aviez prédit ses blessures... Et que vous prétendiez venir d'un autre monde. Après quoi j'ai mis en relation la petite conversation que nous aviez eu l'occasion d'avoir la dernière fois. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était d'une extrême importance que je vous parle. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne...

\- Une chose ? grinçai-je en haussant un sourcil alors que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans le tissu des accoudoirs. Je vous dis que je débarque d'un autre monde et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui vous pose problème ?

\- Tu veux que je parle ? proposa Sirius avec un sourire jaune accompagné d'un regard glacé. Moi je peux te donner plein d'autres choses qui me posent problèmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ?!

\- Black ! gronda Shielderhood en frappant brutalement la table du plat de la main. Je vous interdis d'interrompre la conversation que j'ai avec mademoiselle Duruisseau, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, madame, souffla-t-il en plissant les paupières alors qu'il se renfermait de nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Bien, reprit-elle en tournant un regard pétillant vers moi. Nous disions donc... Oui. Donc...

Elle trempa rapidement sa plume, l'essuyant d'un geste habile et la posa sur le parchemin, grattant quelques mots, nous les annonçant en même temps : « Autre monde, couloir, portes vitrées, différents paysages, fils rouges... Et, Poudlard ! » Alors ?

\- Je connaissais Poudlard, et tout ce monde, dis-je doucement en sentant la chaleur désagréable de l'angoisse qui grandissait dans ma poitrine m'étouffant peu à peu. Car je suis une grande lectrice. Une lectrice des aventures de Harry Potter.

Un bouquant d'enfer me fit tourner le regard. Sirius s'était redressé, renversant son siège. Les yeux écarquillés, il me regardait l'air dégoûté.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Shielderhood après avoir foudroyé de son incroyable regard le jeune Gryffondor qui peinait à reprendre son calme.

\- Je TE demande pardon ? hurla Sirius en se plaçant entre moi et le bureau de Monica. Qui est ce Harry ?!

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment très important... murmurai-je hésitante en reculant au maximum de ma chaise comme si les misérables centimètres que je gagnais me permettaient de m'éloigner de sa colère.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on soit à une concession ou deux ! grogna-t-il.

\- Ça suffit Sirius, s'exclama Regulus en attrapant l'épaule de son frère pour le faire reculer. Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en colère.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Non tu n'as pas le droit, répétai-je en reprenant contenance, utilisant la brûlure dans ma poitrine pour me donner du courage. Ce n'est pas par choix que je ne vous ai rien dit !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en as parlé à lui ? Nous aussi nous aurions dû avoir le droit de savoir !

\- Je crois bien vous en avoir parlé une fois ! crachai-je alors que j'étais incapable de retenir les larmes.

\- Tu étais ivre ! me rappela-t-il. Tu nous aurais parlé de tout ! Pourquoi pas n'avoir essayé une autre fois ?!

\- J'étais terrifiée, avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix déchirée.

\- Parce que vous allez tous mourir.

En un éclair la colère disparut de son regard, remplacée un instant par la surprise, puis je vis une des pires choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde : la peur, cette peur irascible et viscérale qui vous permet de courir, qui m'avait déjà sauvée lors de combats, mais qui ici n'allait pas sauver Sirius. C'était comme si je pouvais percevoir la fatalité assombrir son âme. Et là je sus qu'il n'y avait pas à argumenter plus, et qu'il me croyait.

Je le savais, je savais déjà qu'il allait me poser la question. Elle lui brûlait les lèvres, tordait ses traits, assombrissait ses yeux. Pourtant j'étais prête à tout donner pour qu'il ne me la pose pas. Pour qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir.

Lorsque sa voix jaillit, ce fut comme un coup de poignard entre mes côtes.

\- Quand ?

Je fermai un instant les yeux, profitant de la tension présente dans la pièce qui offrait un peu de silence après ces éclats de voix et cette terreur.

C'est comme si un poids énorme venait d'être retiré de mes épaules, comme si je pouvais respirer de nouveau normalement.

La main chaude se referma sur la mienne, m'incitant à rouvrir les yeux.

Regulus me regardait, inquiet, un sourire tendre et triste ancré sur les lèvres alors que son pouce formait de petits cercles encourageants sur ma paume. Son regard me disait que je n'étais pas seule, sa présence à mes côtés m'encourageait.

\- Je suis désolée Sirius, bredouillai-je. J'espère que tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas t'en parler, finis-je par avouer en baissant les yeux.

Il s'écarta lentement de mon fauteuil, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement sur sa chaise qui grinça. Ses yeux gris s'attardaient à présent sur le plafond, comme s'il pourrait lui apporter une quelconque aide contre les larmes qui embrassaient le bord de ses paupières.

\- Dans un bouquin ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as vu notre mort dans un bouquin ?

Répondre aurait été trop douloureux, je détournai lentement le regard, resserrant ma prise sur la main de Regulus, plongeant mon regard sur la bague à la perle qui encerclait mon doigt.

Symbole de notre amour.

Symbole de ma présence en ces lieux.

\- Un mouchoir peut-être, Black ? proposa Shielderhood avec un petit sourire sournois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous venez d'apprendre la plus grande réalité de toute une vie, et sûrement la seule promesse respectée ! Vous vivez pour mourir ! Bravo ? Et ensuite quoi ? Vous osez être triste d'apparaître sur les pages d'un livre ?  
\- Attendez, je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce que mes sentiments vous concerne, cracha-t-il en relevant un regard noir vers elle.  
\- Et moi je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez perdre votre temps à vous apitoyez sur votre sort ! Aurore ? Vous ? Alors que vous venez de réalisé que vous pouviez mourir ?! ricana-t-elle en contournant le bureau pour se placer face à lui.  
\- Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça ! gronda-t-il en se redressant.  
\- Espèce de gamin colérique au sang chaud ! Asseyez-vous immédiatement et laissez-moi parler ! Au risque que je ne découpe comme un vulgaire morceau de fromage ! hurla-t-elle en enfonçant sa baguette dans le torse du jeune homme.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me menacer !  
\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, tout en conservant son petit sourire en coin.

Obtenant enfin le silence, elle relâcha son emprise sur lui et rangea doucement sa baguette dans sa manche sans geste brusque. Après s'être rapidement raclé la gorge, elle reprit place à son bureau, reprenant son rituel de trempage et essuyage de plume avant de la poser sur le parchemin et de rédiger quelques lignes.

\- Alors, nous disions donc...  
\- Nous avons fait des recherches avec Regulus et nous pensons que nous sommes sur quelque chose de concluant.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle presque en redressant brutalement ses yeux de sa feuille. Et comme cela se fait-il ? Sans aucun doute grâce à mes recherches préalables !

Elle était au courant que nous lui avions volé son carnet ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-elle ? Nous étions en possession de son carnet depuis bientôt deux semaines ! Si elle était au courant que nous l'avions alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réclamé plus tôt ? Alors même qu'elle nous aurait prit la main dans le sac et aurait pu nous envoyé directement au ministère comme elle nous en avait déjà précédemment menacé !

Le regard que me lança Regulus m'indiqua que lui aussi était profondément surpris qu'elle soit au courant.

\- Alors même que nous parlions de magie ancienne, après une retenue, mon carnet disparaît. Comment pouviez-vous penser que je ne vous soupçonnerais pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement la confiance, avouai-je en haussant les épaules, gênée. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avoir attendu ?  
\- Vous étiez plus à même de continuer certaines recherches, même si j'avoue que je ne me doutais pas que vous aviez déjà une idée précise en tête. Vous aviez des contacts avec toutes les familles qui possédaient les livres anciens. J'attendais simplement que vous aillez suffisamment avancer pour récupérer votre travail et vous livrer.  
\- Mais c'est répugnant ! S'indigna Regulus.  
\- Je vous signale que vous avez commencé à jouer à ce petit jeu !  
\- C'est pas moi qui ait, ricanai-je le plus bas possible, choquée de la réaction enfantine du professeur qui me rappelait mes petites cousines.

J'avais d'abord pris cette femme pour une vieille chouette désagréable et hantée par des souvenirs de guerre. Mais elle restait une grande gamine et elle ne cessait de me prouver son désir de jouer.

\- Et bien ? Vous ne devriez pas faire cette tête ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains pour capter notre attention.  
\- C'est assez dur de savoir que vous ne faisiez que jouer avec nous et qu'alors que nous pensions avoir une longueur d'avance sur vous on se retrouve complètement surpassés, lança Regulus avec un sourire abattu.  
\- Je crois que j'ai bien plus d'expérience que vous n'en avez accumulé à vous trois, alors bon. N'espérez jamais me devancer. Mais à présent il y a une chose que je souhaiterai savoir, mademoiselle Duruisseau.

Elle avait plongé son regard d'aigle dans le mien, me donnant la sensation de fouiller mon esprit. Passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle reprit une longue inspiration avant de me demander :

\- Pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous retrouver ce sort ? Vous voulez partir ?

Partir ? Bien entendu ! Retrouver mon frère, ma famille, mes amis.

Mais aussi retrouver ma Christelle, la sortir de son enfer et rentrer avec elle. Pleurer avec elle. La prendre dans mes bras, lui parler pendant des heures.

Ma chambre, mon appartement, mon chez-moi !

Mais quitter Regulus, quitter mon tendre et doux Regulus, quitter mon rien qu'à moi. Celui qui avait été là pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin, celui qui sera toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Comment pouvais-je me décider à l'abandonner ?

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser !

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sirius seul non plus, le laisser mourir, le laisser être enfermé pendant des années à Azkaban. Laisser Lily et James mourir. Remus. Non.

Non !

La panique surgit brutalement. Glaçant mes mains, brûlant ma poitrine alors que ma respiration n'était qu'un filet déboussolé.

Des milliers de fourmis envahirent mes mains, mes jambes, mon crâne, mes gencives.  
Cette sensation douloureuse, ce poids sur ma poitrine alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Mais à présent ce n'était plus de l'air qui rentrait dans mes poumons mais un liquide brûlant.

Il n'y avait plus que de la douleur.

Comme le Doloris que j'avais reçu.

« Respire... » insista la voix calme de Regulus.

Respirer.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Mourir aurait été plus simple que de supporter ça.

Mon corps n'était plus qu'une vague sensation de fourmillement désagréable se concentrant au niveau de ma poitrine brûlante et écrasée par un poids imaginaire. Ma tête me tournait si fort. Il me semblait que je m'étais effondrée. Que j'avais été incapable de me maintenir assise sur la chaise. Mais rien d'autre. Il n'y avait que la douleur.

Et la panique.

La peur de ne pas m'en sortir.

De devoir abandonner tout le monde.

De les laisser mourir.

De laisser mourir mon tendre.

De laisser mourir mes nouveaux amis.

« Chut, tout va bien. Reprends-toi ma belle... »

Repoussée dans mes derniers retranchements, je parvins à entrouvrir les yeux sur ce regard gris qui m'avait surpris lors de mon arrivée dans ce monde étonnant. Celui de cet homme que j'admirai, que j'avais appris à apprécier et aimer comme ami. Qui ressemblait tant à celui de l'homme que j'aimais, mais avec une force différente. Celle du survivant. Celle de celui qui était parvenu à se redresser après être tombé de nombreuses fois.

Je devais prendre exemple sur lui.

Respirer.

Plus calmement.

\- Voilà, comme ça, lentement...

Ma vision me revint peu à peu alors que les fourmillements quittèrent ma poitrine pour ne se retrouver que dans mes membres, puis dans mes mains et mes pieds avant de disparaître, me laissant pantelante, allongée sur le sol, entourée des deux frères.

Sirius m'aida à me redresser en douceur, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, puis plaça ma main dans celles de Regulus qui se tenait juste à côté de nous. J'assistais à l'échange muet entre les deux frères qui ressemblaient à un passage de relais. Regulus me guida jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, celle juste en face de Shielderhood.

Monica n'avait pas bougé de sa place, me fixant avec un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'elle tapotait sa table du bout de sa plume.  
\- Et bien, tant de réaction pour une simple question. Alors, votre réponse Duruisseau ?

* * *

**C'est pas bientôt fini ces chapitres déprimants ? Et bah si ! C'est bientôt fini ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas :P **


	81. C'est l'histoire d'une culotte qui

**Merci à Salomé pour sa correction :) Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin d'année 2014 et une très bonne année 2015 ! Aller les concours c'est bientôt ! Courage ;)**

* * *

Assise dans l'énorme fauteuil de velours, je me sentais comme au pied du mur face à la horde de sorciers qui m'observait. Chacun se tenait devant son pupitre, hommes et femmes me regardaient d'un mauvais œil, qu'ils soient vieux, jeunes, laids ou beaux, tous me fixaient de ce regard glacial, ce même regard accusateur que me lançait Sirius depuis qu'il savait la vérité.

Je ne me rappelais pas de la raison de ma présence dans cet étrange amphithéâtre, ni pourquoi ces personnes semblaient me haïr à ce point. Au centre de la mêlée hostile se trouvait une personne dont le visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Bien entendu qu'il ne m'était pas inconnu puisque cet homme maigre, aux joues creuses et aux perçants yeux globuleux abrités derrière d'épais verres n'était autre que mon professeur de mathématiques.

Il renifla comme à son habitude avant que sa colère n'éclate. Et il ne semblait pas sur le point de m'enguirlander pour un devoir non fait, il donnait plutôt l'impression d'être prêt à m'assassiner sur place car j'avais tué son petit chien Poopy.

Et j'étais sûre d'une chose, je n'avais pas écrasé de petit chien Poopy.

Non car durant les derniers mois je n'avais été occupé qu'à sauver un homme, apporter la mort dans une famille, et faire des recherches sur un sort permettant l'apparition d'une porte magique qui me permettrait de ramener mon cul et celui de ma meilleure amie dans un monde sans magie et avec nos familles avec l'aide d'une ex-aurore à la retraite et de mon incroyable petit ami.

Donc en soit quelque chose de tout à fait banal.

Pas de Poopy.  
Et encore moins de Poopy mort.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Monsieur Finchkenchik fichait ici ?! Dans le monde d'Harry Potter ? Surtout que cette robe de sorcier ne lui allait pas bien du tout, bien que les paillettes du tissu saillent à la méchanceté perçant dans ses yeux et que la soie bleutée fasse ressortir son teint grisâtre de cadavre défraîchi passé à la machine à laver à 90°.

\- Anne, cracha-t-il d'une voix…. D'une voix surprenante puisque malgré que ses lèvres aient bougées, ce ne fut pas sa voix grinçante qui résonna dans mes oreilles mais une voix féminine, oui j'ai bien dit féminine, et jeune. Incroyablement jeune. Et ça c'était une chose impossible.

Tout le contraire de Monsieur Finchkenchik !

Mais impossible n'était à mes yeux qu'un raccourcie pour : « non réalisable sans l'utilisation de magie ».

Ce qui dans une situation comme celle-ci, avec des sorciers autour de moi, n'avait peut-être rien de surprenant.

\- Anne ! Tu vas bouger tes fesses de ce lit ?

Hummm…. Non décidément c'était bien trop étrange pour être réel.

Monsieur Finchkenchik m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua comme un prunier. Mon cerveau cognait contre ma boite crânienne alors que j'ouvrais douloureusement les yeux, tâchant d'oublier la lumière aveuglante.

La silhouette sombre qui se dessinait dans la lumière grommela une série d'injure puis qu'elle s'éloigna de mon lit pour zigzaguer dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes.

Alors que ma vision s'améliorait enfin, Lily m'apparut dans sa vaporeuse chemise de nuit longue affublée d'un magnifique "Véritable Scroutt à mon réveil" que les filles du dortoir lui avaient offert pour Noël.

Elle se planta devant moi et s'exclama :

\- Bon sang, est-ce que tu aurais vu mon livre de Métamorphose ?

\- Heu…

\- C'est impossible ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être capable de mettre autant de bordel en aussi peu de temps dans une chambre de cette taille ?! me coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait sa course frénétique en levant les bras au ciel. J'avais tout rangé avant-hier car nous savions trèèèès bien que nous allions avoir un contrôle aujourd'hui ! Je voulais que tout soit parfait, mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensez lorsque vous…

Mon cerveau s'éteignit brutalement. Du moins la partie préposée à enregistrer les paroles et à leur donner un sens. J'observai avec un grand intérêt l'étrange cérémonie que Lily pratiquait chaque matin de contrôle, je tentais d'imaginer un reportage de « C'est pas Sorcier » qui lui serait dédié.

_Et Oui Jamie ! Ce spécimen ne se trouve que très rarement ! Son comportement indique tout de son incroya…_

\- Anne ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de rester vautrée dans ton lit sans rien dire ?! grinça-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir qui devait être responsable de la réactivation de mon appareil auditif suite à une poussée d'instinct de survie.

\- Mes fesses ont l'air de trouver le climat de mon lit bien plus agréable que celui de la pièce, alors non, elles sont très bien où elles sont, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Mais demande à Marlène je suis sûre qu'elle était en train de lire ton livre hier !

Dans un tourbillon de boucles rousses, Lily fit volte face, grimpa sur le lit de Marlène qui par miracle ne semblait pas avoir été encore réveillée par notre furie rouge.

Emy s'avança jusqu'à mon lit d'un pas ensommeillé avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés, glissant ses pieds sous la couette.

\- Et ce n'est même pas encore la période d'examens… soupira-t-elle. Penses-tu que nous devrions prévenir les professeurs, ou au moins l'infirmière ? Sinon avec le stress de fin d'année, elle risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Je l'imagine plus exploser comme un ballon de baudruche, avoua Alice en imitant le geste de ses mains.

\- Avec de la fumée rouge qui en sortirait, bouuuummm… mimais-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Lily se retourna vers nous, les sourcils froncés, pointant vers nous un doigt accusateur :

\- Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous dites ! Je ne suis pas sourde je vous rappelle !

\- Ne stresse pas, princesse, souffla Emy en se glissant derrière elle pour lui masser les épaules. Et c'est toi-même qui disais que les révisions de dernières minutes n'étaient pas utiles. Prépare-toi, allons déjeuner, et pouf, la métamorphose va passer comme de la crème !

Poussant un soupir désespéré la Lily se laissa aller, faisant mine de pleurer, soutenue à grandes peines par la pauvre Emy.

Il y a un mois je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un tel réveil ne me serait accordé. Après la découverte par Sirius de mon secret j'avais craint pendant les jours qui suivaient que je serais dénoncée et que plus jamais le groupe ne voudrait m'adresser la parole.

Pourtant, malgré ses grandes réticences Sirius n'a rien dit. À présent il ne me parlait uniquement dans les situations où il y était forcé pour que les autres ne comprennent pas qu'il me détestait.

Lorsque nous étions avec le groupe nous discutions comme d'habitude, les mêmes chamailleries, les mêmes blagues. Mais dès lors que nous ne nous retrouvions plus que tous les deux, il se contentait me lançait ce regard accusateur qui me faisait froid dans le dos.

Il m'avait sorti comme bonne excuse à son silence que si nous avions continué de parler de ce sujet il risquait d'en apprendre trop sur le futur.

J'avais respecté son choix, et je le respecterai toujours même si la souffrance de ne plus pouvoir lui parler me pesait un peu plus chaque jour, même si mon temps à Poudlard semblait m'être compté.

En effet le professeur Shielderhood nous avait rejoints Regulus et moi pour nous aider dans la transcription des textes en araméen.

Nous avions découvert durant ce mois que cette magie ancienne que nous pensions être la base de notre nouvelle magie n'avait été en fait jamais utilisée de manière quotidienne, du moins par toute autre personne que l'auteure. Pourtant cette magie avait traversé les siècles. Et les carnets, malgré leur âge, était parfaitement lisibles.

Nous avions aussi appris quelques principes de ce sort étrange. A l'origine l'auteure semblait être à la recherche d'une d'échappatoire suite à des ennuis, et n'avait jamais pensé que son sort lui permettrait d'aller aussi loin. Elle s'était contentée d'assembler une série de formules empruntées de différents rituels de chance, de transport, et autres, pratiqués à son époque. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse apparaître cette porte.

D'après les nombreuses notes et rectifications qu'elle avait apportée dans son livre il était clair qu'elle avait empruntée de nombreuses fois le couloir des mondes. Un nombre incroyable de fois pour parvenir à donner autant d'explications et de détails. Notre première importante découverte me soulagea d'un poids énorme : « le Nœud Rouge du Destin » ce fil rouge qui était resté accroché à mon auriculaire alors que je divaguais mortellement blessée dans le couloir, symbolisait le lien qui me reliait à mon monde.

Monica me l'avait assurée, je retrouverai bien mon monde dans le couloir.

Mais pour l'instant malgré les incroyables avancées que nous avions faites, pas une trace de la formule. Juste des explications mais rien de précis. Nous ne pouvions donc pas confirmer toutes ces affirmations que nous présentait l'auteur. Et malgré toutes ces informations pas une seule ne parlait du moyen de retrouver une personne coincée dans un autre monde.

Regulus m'avait à de nombreuses reprises rassurée, m'expliquant qu'une fois que nous aurions la formule, alors à ce moment-là nous tenterions un banal sort de localisation. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance ça pourrait fonctionner ?

* * *

Mes céréales se noyaient peu à peu dans mon bol alors qu'autour de moi tout le monde s'agitait. En ce moment les conversations étaient exclusivement portées sur le devenir de chacun d'ici à la rentrée prochaine, les vacances d'été approchant à grands pas, et les examens aussi soit dit en passant.

James et Sirius qui voulaient entreprendre les mêmes études pour devenir Aurors avaient bien prévu de s'installer en colocation. Et ils n'en démordaient pas, bien que Lily n'ait eu de cesse de rappeler qu'à eux deux ils ne réussiraient qu'à mettre le feu à l'appartement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ma douce Lily ! Tu nous empêcheras de tout détruire trop vite, proposa James en lui caressant doucement la main.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir encore eu de tendances masochistes, ricana-t-elle en uniquement réponse.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Le club des Rejetés ? demanda Allan qui déposait son verre à côté de moi. Je suis invité ? Car s'il faut être de Sang-pur et renié par sa famille pour pouvoir venir vivre avec vous, Black n'est pas le seul à pouvoir répondre à ces critères ! Je me propose !

\- La maison des Rebuts, railla Emy en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Ça sonne bien. Vous nous inviterez de temps en temps.

\- Et toi ma belle, pourquoi tu ne nous rejoindrais pas ? proposa Allan en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- En tant que rebus ? demandai-je, jouant l'effarement. Dois-je te rappeler mon rang, traite à ton sang !

Faisant mine d'être faussement outré, Allan eut un mouvement de recul en écarquillant les yeux comme un incroyable acteur avant de reprendre son sérieux et de regarder les deux garçons.

\- Plus sérieusement, pour ce qui est de vivre l'année prochaine, si jamais vous prévoyez quoi que ce soit, j'en suis… Je ne vois pas bien où je pourrais aller de toute manière…

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton alors que son regard se faisait fuyant, chose qui m'avait semblé impossible pour ce jeune homme si vaillant. Et énergique… Et surprenant…. Et…

\- Remus ? lança Sirius. Comment est-ce que tu comptes vivre l'année prochaine ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Vous pensez vraiment que l'on pourrait faire quelque chose tous ensembles ?

\- Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose ! s'exclama James.

\- Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours, chantonnai-je en faisant tournoyer ma cuillère dans le fond du bol.

\- Reprenons cette discussion plus tard, lança Lily en plaquant brutalement le plat de ses mains sur la table. Le contrôle de métamorphose nous attend !

\- Et tu sembles impatiente, nota Marlène qui surgit derrière elle. Alors ? Madame Potter après vous !

Les oreilles de Lily se tintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle bafouillait une quelconque excuse, tirée par Marlène sans pitié.

À la table, James semblait en profonde réflexion. Il plissa les yeux pendant un long moment et ne fut ramené sur terre que lorsque Sirius le secoua brutalement.

\- Ça va mec ? Tu t'es perdu dans un autre monde ? demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi et d'ajouter d'une voix faible : sans mauvaise blague.

C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait ce sujet avec aussi peu de sérieux. Avec autant de détachement, comme s'il se fichait finalement de tout ça. Je voulus le retenir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres en chemin vers le contrôle de métamorphose.

Mais ma main s'arrêta dans les airs lorsque mon regard croisa le sien.

Étrangement autoritaire, il scruta de haut mon mouvement, et je lu dans ses yeux « Si tu crois que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ».

\- On se retrouve toute à l'heure à la bibli ! me chantonna Emy en me faisant de grands gestes de bras.

\- Ouais c'est ça… A toute à l'heure.

Je poussai un long soupir, abandonnant mon repas pour rejoindre Regulus qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentards, lui aussi bien concentré dans des révisions de dernière minute, un livre éventré devant lui alors qu'il grignotait rapidement une biscotte.

\- Et bien mon prince, on ne t'a jamais dit que…

\- Les révisions de dernière minute ne servent à rien, merci je suis au courant ! cracha-t-il en ne me lançant même pas un regard.

\- je te sens sur le fil du couteau, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il ferma son livre et releva ses magnifiques iris gris vers moi.

Un instant seulement un voile de désespoir passa devant son regard si pur, avant de disparaître, remplacé par de la malice et peut-être de l'amour. Du moins je l'espérais.

Il ferma rapidement son livre et le fit glisser dans son sac avant de m'attraper par la main pour m'entraîner hors de la Grande Salle.

Quelques escaliers gravis et un couloir traversé plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'un des petits escaliers en colimaçons empruntés uniquement par les élèves les plus aguerris.

Il me serra contre lui, lançant son souffle brûlant caresser la peau de mon cou alors que son nez me chatouillait.

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis fatigué… Et je réfléchis trop en ce moment.  
\- On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose ?

\- Si et je devrais prendre exemple sur toi, c'est ça ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Regarde, je m'en tire plutôt pas mal, lui rappelai-je alors que je cherchai un passage pour mes mains dans les pans de sa cape.

\- Incroyablement bien… me répondit-il simplement avant de me couper toute répartie en collant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Les hormones nous chatouillaient depuis des semaines et pourtant nous n'étions pas encore parvenus à combler notre désir. Après la discussion avec Shielderhood, et mon aveu tragique sur mon désir de rentrer chez moi, nos relations s'étaient un peu tendues et nous avions mis quelques jours à nous retrouver. Après quoi Monica n'avait pas cessé de nous harceler pour avancer dans nos recherches, ne nous laissant plus un seul des longs moments que nous passions auparavant ensemble.

Sa main remontait avec hardiesse le long de mon ventre avant de se retrouver bloquée par la rencontre entre mon soutien-gorge et la chemise trop serrée de l'uniforme. Les yeux toujours fermés, un petit sourire énervé passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait :

\- Fichu uniforme !

\- Tu peux parler ! signalai-je en lui montrant toutes les épaisseurs qui le recouvraient.

\- Ca peut être facilement résolu comme problème ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux pour plonger son regard pétillant dans le mien.

\- Mais…

\- Mais Shielderhood nous attend pour neuf heures dans son bureau, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce qui nous reste… commençais-je en attrapant son poignet pour regarder sa montre…

\- Dix minutes…

Sa voix était à la limite du supplice alors qu'il descendait de quelques marches pour installer confortablement sa tête contre ma poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je profite comme je peux ?

\- Et tu utilises donc mes seins comme coussins ?

\- Et bien quoi ? demanda-t-il presque étonné. En quoi est-ce surprenant, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

\- Tu brises toute l'attitude très galante et Serpentardesque que j'avais de toi ! ricanai-je en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Serpentardesque ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

\- Oui tu sais les trucs du style : je suis un noble, froid comme le marbre et j'ai la classe et l'allure d'un roi. Avec la petite cape de velours vert sombre coupé à autour du coude comme ces Lords sur la série de tableaux au 4ème étage.

\- En voilà une description claire et précise !

\- Non sérieusement, je trouve que la cape t'irait très bien.

\- Ainsi que la culotte ? proposa-t-il hilare.

\- Ho non, dans notre couple nous savons très bien qui porte la culotte et ce n'est certainement pas toi !


	82. Restez loin !

LE RETOUR, houlala, voilà que mes touches d'ordinateurs grincent, comment cela se fait-il ? Quoi... Un mois et quelques que je n'ai rien publié ? Ha oui, quand même... Bref trêves de plaisanteries, la suite mes très chers lecteurs !

_Dans l'épisode précédent _(trop classe) : _Anne, Regulus et Shielderhood se sont mis en tête de trouver au plus vite la formule du voyage entre les mondes tandis que de l'autre côté Christelle se préparait pour le combat. Le combat final, celui où des vies doivent être sauvées ! _

* * *

Des recherches, encore et toujours des recherches. Une rune traduite uniquement dans un grimoire du XIIème siècle recouvert de poudre urticante, ou bien une incantation dans une langue parlée exclusivement par une tribu disparue depuis des centaines d'années dont nous est parvenu un carnet dissimulé au fond d'une étagère.

Les courbes des lettres tracées à la plume sur du parchemin finissaient par danser devant mes yeux, décrivant de douces arabesques alors que je ne parvenais plus à fixer une ligne correctement.

Le menton enfoncé dans la paume, je laissai goutter sans honte l'encre noire de l'extrémité de ma plume sur le parchemin gribouillé qui me servait de brouillon. Il fallait que je me concentre à nouveau, que je parvienne à comprendre le sens de ces inscriptions. Mais tout se brouilla alors que mon esprit s'enfuyait de cette bibliothèque, m'envoyant un grand doigt d'honneur avant de me tourner le dos et gesticuler de manière ridicule, proférant des insultes en araméen.

Depuis combien de temps mon cerveau était-il tombé dans cette léthargie ? Peut-être trois ou quatre semaines ! Tiens, presque un mois. Nous étions comme d'habitude assis tous les trois à une grande table du fond de la bibliothèque, isolés des autres derrière les étagères surchargées de volumes poussiéreux. Notre table croulait sous les manuscrits, livres et rouleaux de parchemins que Shielderhood ramenait notamment de la Réserve, mais aussi de sa collection personnelle. Regulus et moi étions assis juste à côté en bout de table, tandis que Monica était un peu à l'écart.

M'étirant de tout mon long je laissai couler la plume d'entre mes doigts, elle glissa avec précision jusque dans l'encrier. Me réjouissant de ma victoire, j'entendis une étonnante symphonie de craquements alors que chacun de mes os semblait se remettre en place.

\- Je suis persuadé que je serais capable de te dire le nombre d'os de ton cou qui viennent de craquer ! Je ne pensais pas que le squelette pouvait produire autant de bruit, ricana Regulus en m'envoyant un regard faussement répugné.

\- Et attends d'entendre les harmonies des os de mes pieds, mes orteils font un crac élégant qui devait plaire à ta grandeur serpentardesque !

\- Hum, hum, souffla-t-il en haussant les sourcils alors qu'il mâchonnait sa plume sans se soucier du fait qu'il possédait un charme fou quand il faisait ça, et qu'il me déconcentrait totalement dès lors qu'il faisait passer le moindre objet sur ses lèvres.

\- Anne ? m'interpella l'incroyable, l'admirable, la formidable, la superbe, Monica de sa voix grinçante et sèche. Pouvons disposer de l'intégralité de votre concentration ?

\- Vous me demandez l'impossible professeur, soufflai-je en mimant le désespoir, une main collée contre la poitrine.

Quelques feuilles et litres d'encres plus tard, Regulus s'éclaircit la gorge en ramenant vers lui les parchemins. Il me regarda pendant une seconde, sûr de lui, avant de se tourner vers Shielderhood et d'annoncer :

\- Nous devrions essayer professeur…

La phrase Regulus brisa quelque chose en moi. Il s'était redressé, abandonnant sa plume sur le bureau, sa main farfouillant dans la poche de sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette.

Devant lui sur un parchemin je voyais inscrits les mots, l'enchaînement d'une éventuelle formule.

Shielderhood s'était redressée sur sa chaise, un petit sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Elle était sûrement aussi impatiente que moi, mais elle se leva et fondit vers Regulus avec une rapidité qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas pour lui saisir le poignet et l'empêcher de poursuivre l'incantation.

Sortant sa propre baguette elle expliqua :

\- Il est hors de question que vous soyez responsable d'une erreur magique. Laissez-moi faire. J'ai bien plus d'expérience que vous dans ce genre de chose !

Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, elle se plaça bien droite face au mur, sa baguette pointée vers lui. La concentration illuminait son regard.

Puis les mots sortirent. Un à un.

Le bout de sa baguette émit une douce lueur, alors que face à nous l'air se troubla.

* * *

Christelle gardait les yeux fixes dans le vide. La bouche entrouverte, elle s'était retrouvée incapable de faire le moindre mouvement lorsque le mur face à elle avait explosé dans une violente détonation. Les débris de marbre projetés lui tailladèrent le cou et la joue.

Tremblotante, elle dévisageait à présent l'homme qui avançait à travers la poussière, grimpant sans hésitation sur les éboulis, les épaules hautes, les griffes sorties, alors qu'un sourire cruel laissait paraître les longues dents jaunies et taillées en pointes qu'il possédait.

Oh non, pourquoi lui ?

\- Duruisseau, siffla-t-il alors que la satisfaction bestiale brillait dans son regard.

Reculant sans le lâcher du regard, la jeune fille bascula en arrière, tombant lourdement sur les fesses lorsque son pied rencontra un bloc de pierre.

-Je rêvais de pouvoir te goûter... avoua Greyback se léchant les babines tout en attrapant Christelle d'une main par le col de sa chemise.

\- Hey ! Par ici le chien ! héla une voix proche d'eux.

Avant même qu'il ne tourne la tête, une pierre grosse comme un poing s'écrasa brutalement sur sa tempe dans un craquement douloureux. Lâchant la jeune fille, il se tourna brusquement vers Ron qui, penaud, cherchait un autre moyen de se défendre à proximité.

\- Derrière-toi, Médor... chuchota d'une voix douce le professeur Shielderhood qui se tenait droite, sa baguette enfoncée dans le cou du loup-garou.

Il ne frémit même pas, se redressant sans peur, envoyant valser la femme d'un grand geste de bras. Propulsée sur le mur avoisinant dans un geignement, Shielderhood se tint vaillamment sur ses deux jambes tremblantes malgré la douleur visible sur son visage.

Christelle attrapa la main tendue de Ron sans pouvoir détacher le regard des deux combattants. Il était clair que le professeur n'avait aucune chance face à cette énorme créature. D'autant plus qu'elle semblait déjà bien mal en point, légèrement courbée, une main passée sur ses côtes.

« _Stupefix_ ! » lança une voix non loin.

L'éclair n'atteint pas Fenrir mais suffit à lui faire détacher les yeux son adversaire. Ses pupilles luisaient d'une dangereuse lueur rouge alors qu'il s'avançait vers Regulus.

\- Toujours incapable de t'occuper de tes affaires hein, je l'avais en main ! s'exclama Shielderhood qui conservait un sourire.

\- Tu le veux ? s'impatienta Regulus qui esquissait quelques sortilèges informulés en évitant de manière élégante les attaques du sauvage loup-garou. Je suis sûr. Que tu te serais. Très bien débrouillée sans. Moi. Mais je m'inquiétais. Pour les enfants ! Oups !

Il s'était tut lorsque son dos avait touché le mur, offrant à Fenrir un adversaire incapable de s'enfuir. Il scrutait les alentours, cherchant la moindre issue mais il ne put esquiver le coup de poing que le Mangemort lui infligea et tomba sur le côté.

Se redressant sur son coude, il essuya rapidement sa joue griffée sur son épaule et se fit rouler sur le côté évitant ainsi une nouvelle attaque de Greyback.

Christelle déglutit difficilement alors que l'homme en face d'eux tentait de contrer de plus en plus maladroitement les attaques de la bête.  
Tremblant, Ron parvint à retrouver ses esprits et leva sa baguette, osant un timide :

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Prenant le Mangemort par surprise, celui-ci s'effondra, les yeux écarquillés, sa main griffue arrachant la cape de velours sombre de Black.

\- Je te remercie ! s'exclama Regulus en se redressant pour épousseter ses vêtements. Sort parfaitement maîtrisé et surprise excellente !

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, souffla Shielderhood en les rejoignant malgré une grimace sur le visage.

\- Et ça t'écorcherait de remercier ce jeune homme ? s'enquit l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bien entendu, ce n'est pas mon caractère et tu le sais très bien, ricana-t-elle avec un étrange soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix.

Elle sortit d'un des pans de sa grande robe de sorcière une élégante montre en or qu'elle inspecta d'un air inquiet, dirigeant son regard vers la cour.

Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui étonnait Christelle, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec uniquement la peur d'une bataille, il y avait plus que ça, comme si cette femme préparait quelque chose.

Regulus et elle se regardèrent un moment avant de se mettre d'un commun accord sur un sujet qu'eux-seuls semblaient avoir compris. Toujours en les observant avec la plus grande attention, Christelle leur emboîta le pas, incertaine de ce que semblait savoir ce professeur.

Peut-être qu'Anne lui avait parlé de l'avenir ? Mais si c'était le cas pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle ne semblait pas être une personne de confiance. Il y avait trop de chose dans son regard qui lui disait de se méfier d'elle.

\- Retrouvez vos amis, dit soudainement Shielderhood en arrêtant Christelle d'un geste de la main. Il est hors de question que vous restiez trop longtemps dans les parages, ça pourrait être dangereux. M'avez-vous bien comprise ?

* * *

**Réponse review :**

**Amanda16 :** Bonjour et bienvenue dans la joyeuse aventure ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire :) J'étais contente de voir que des gens continuaient à découvrir mon histoire malgré les quelques... 80 chapitres déjà postés ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies mes deux petites héroïnes (surtout Christelle et on est d'accord elle est trop mignonne). J'admets que c'est la première fois où on me parle de faire des retours dans le temps pour les deux pour que l'on découvre leur amitié, et tu as bien raison c'est sûrement un manque ! Pour leur âge et bien... Dans ma tête elles sortaient tout juste du lycée, donc entre 18 et 17 ans. Je me demande bien comment tu es arrivée à la conclusion qu'elles pouvaient être adulte ! Tu me diras ça dans un prochain commentaire (ou dans deux, ou dans trois, ou dans 80 commentaires après tout si tu peux pas en mettre plus d'un par chapitre tu peux toujours en mettre à chaque ;) ). Bref je te remercie bien pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup de plaisir :) Et j'espère que la suite te plairait :O. Bisous :)

**Choubighetto :** Je te remercie même pour une courte review, comme tu dis ça fait toujours plaisir :) j'espère que tu continueras à me lire :)

**Lizzie : **Je n'ai pas mis de chapitre depuis des lustres ! Honte sur moi ! Christelle te manquait ? Et bien te voilà servit ! le retard qu'Anne avait pris semble devenir de plus en plus petite, et je vais pouvoir reprendre le combat final, la baston, le sang, les larmes, et les jolis jeunes hommes blonds torturés serpentardesques et séduisants ! Je suis contente de t'avoir donné la folie de Regulus *.* J'ai hâte de lire ton histoire :) Préviens moi :D gros bisous !

**RubbyPotter : **Et oui je continue à l'écrire, je ne m'avouerai pas encore battu ! (la trame est rédigée il ne manque plus qu'à broder autour -le plus long)-). Tu pourras peut-être trouver un Regulus dans un kinder surprise ;) on ne sait jamais :) Merci de me lire et merci de ta review :D

**Lovlieka: **Coucou ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils redeviennent amis, mais tu connais Sirius, une vraie tête de mule :P. Je te remercie de continuer de me lire, je t'embrasse fort :)

:


	83. Il est toujours question de poils !

**Bonjour à toutes, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Draymione Malfoy pour sa correction :D **

**Ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à cœur puisqu'il s'agit d'une énorme partie pour Anne. J'espère dont qu'il vous plaira comme il a pu me plaire :)**

**_SOS_ : Je tiens aussi à faire un appel à toutes les motivées qui auraient une idée pour changer mon résumé ! Car pour la dixième fois au minimum on m'avertit que mon résumé fait carrément Mary-sue-kéké-de-la-magie-des-winxs, donc si des choses vous viennent en tête, n'hésitez pas ! :D**

**Fishina :** _Bonjour et bienvenue dans l'aventure, je suis contente que tu sois passée autre mon résumé merdique et que tu es appréciée mon histoire :) Pour ce qui est de Shielderhood et Anne, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. On verra bien ;). A bientôt je l'espère :)_

**Lizzia :** _Coucou, ton pm m'a fait réfléchir et je me suis dit à quoi bon attendre ;). Je changerai plus tard la version de ce chapitre, normalement il ne devrait pas trop être à vomir. Je l'espère ! Bonne lecture surtout :)_

**Lollie lovegood :** _Merci merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis très contente cela te plaise. En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours :). Bonn lecture :)_

* * *

**_Précédemment : _**

_Sirius à présent au courant de la vérité sur Anne, décide d'appliquer un comportement froid et lointain. Pour Anne il est clair que c'est dans l'idée de se venger d'elle mais elle le laisse faire, bien heureuse qu'il n'est encore rien dit autre, lui permettant de vivre pleinement ses derniers mois à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, les recherches continues et avancent plus vite grâce au professeur Shielderhood offrant alors à Anne un espoir de rejoindre son monde. Car oui, une formule a été trouvé. _

_Pourtant, elle ne semble toujours pas fonctionner. _

* * *

Ma main s'écrasa si brutalement sur l'étagère que les livres qui y reposaient dans un équilibre précaire tombèrent un à un sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé de reliures en cuirs et des pages froissées.

\- Anne, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ? me murmura mon amoureux en me caressant l'épaule.

\- Ca fait des semaines maintenant, m'indignai-je retenant mes larmes. La formule ne peut pas être fausse ! Alors pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Je vous demanderais bien de faire preuve d'un minimum de sang-froid mais je crains bien que ce soit une qualité dont vous soyez parfaitement dépourvue, cracha froidement Shielderhood qui tassait son tabac sans même lever les yeux vers moi.

Rien, rien ne fonctionnait !

Les semaines passaient, la formule ne fonctionnait toujours pas et les cours étaient sur le point de se terminer. Bientôt j'allais me retrouver à la porte de Poudlard sans ressources ni aide. Regulus serait toujours ici et loin de moi. Sirius ne me parlait toujours pas, il était devenu de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus distant. Dumbledore était trop occupé par ses autres recherches et semblait considérer que l'aide de Shielderhood était amplement suffisante pour mener à bien notre projet.

Les autres étaient toujours entrain de réviser pour les examens de fin d'année.

Je me sentais seule depuis des jours, enfermée dans la bibliothèque ou le bureau de Shielderhood, enfermée dans ma tête avec toutes ces formules en araméen, qui me poursuivaient jusqu'à mon dortoir, j'en rêvai même le soir ! Déjà qu'elles m'empêchaient de passer du bon temps avec mon copain, il était hors de question qu'elles ne me volent mes moments d'illusion où je pouvais à nouveau rire avec Christelle.

Même si ce n'était qu'une chimère de mon esprit, personne, et encore moins une mystique incantation millénaire n'avait le droit de me retirer ça !

\- Je pense que notre collaboration touche à sa fin Miss Duruisseau, me lança finalement Monica en se redressant sur la chaise de son bureau, la faisant grincer.

\- Je vous demande pardon, comment ça ?

\- Professeur, intervint Regulus en se penchant au-dessus du bureau.

\- Je ne veux pas un mot Black, le coupa-t-elle en tranchant l'air d'un geste de main. Jeune fille, votre présence ne fait que nous déranger. J'espère que vos autres problèmes pourront trouver une solution, mais du moment que vous conservez un tel état d'esprit vous ne nous aiderez en rien à comprendre comment marche l'incantation. Il est donc inutile de continuer à travailler ensemble ! Sortez.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Cette formule représente tout pour moi !

\- Vous ne me permettez pas ? ironisa-t-elle en allumant sa cigarette. Je ne crois pas avoir une quelconque permission à vous demander ! Mais si enfin vous cessiez de n'être qu'une boule de nerf incapable de conserver son calme plus de trois secondes, alors peut-être que nous éviterions ces longues heures de disputes auxquelles vous m'obligez ! Remettez de l'ordre dans vos pensées et revenez me voir quand ce sera fait ! Est-ce bien clair ?!

Elle avait sortie sa baguette, qu'elle utilisa pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau d'un geste du poignet, puis elle pointa son arme vers moi.

Sans prononcer quoi que ce soit, une vague d'énergie me poussa en dehors de la salle alors que la porte se refermait directement derrière mon passage. Me laissant seule, essoufflée et au bord des larmes au beau milieu du couloir.

Reniflant furieusement, ma dignité m'empêcha de frapper de toutes mes forces contre la porte et je rebroussais chemin en prenant soin de reprendre une respiration normale.

Des mois, des semaines, des jours, et des heures que j'avais passé dans la bibliothèque et ce foutu bureau ! Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que l'on pensait avoir atteint finalement la bonne formule. Que nous pensions avoir trouvé les mots exacts. Pourtant malgré une faible étincelle, la formule n'avait pas fonctionné. Ce n'était qu'un faux espoir parmi tant d'autre !

Alors que je montais les escaliers, des rires attirèrent mon attention. Mon regard croisa celui de Sirius qui baissa les yeux au sol rapidement en faisant mine de ne pas m'avoir vue.

Cette fois se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.  
Attrapant les pans de ma cape, je redescendis quatre à quatre les marches pour réduire l'espace qui nous séparait. La demi-douzaine de jeunes filles de différentes maisons qui le suivaient partout me laissèrent passer, sûrement trop terrifiées par la fureur qui m'habitait.

J'agrippai violemment le col de Sirius afin de l'arrêter, à quelques marches seulement du bas de l'escalier, et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu as un problème Black et je crois qu'il est tant qu'on en parle ! J'en ai marre de jouer les indifférentes, compris ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu voudrais parler, souffla-t-il en se dégageant sans ménagement pour retourner discuter avec les quelques pintades qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Don Juan, je ne crois pas t'avoir donné le choix ! Et je t'assure que j'ai besoin de taper sur quelque chose alors je n'hésiterais pas !

\- Pardon ? Toi me taper dessus ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche !

Mon sang bouillonnait dans tout mon corps, et mon esprit fut incapable de retenir mon poing lorsqu'il s'abattit sans pitié sur la joue du bellâtre.

Les discussions viendraient plus tard, j'avais besoin de me défouler.

Il s'était raccroché à la balustrade en pierre de l'escalier, déséquilibré par le coup qu'il n'attendait pas. La surprise qui écarquillait ses yeux se mua bien vite en une colère semblable à la mienne et sans prendre la peine de se redresser il me fonça dessus, m'enfonçant son épaule dans le ventre, me coupant la respiration alors qu'il enserrait ma taille de ses bras.

Nous basculâmes tous les deux au-delà de la balustrade, dans le couloir. Le temps que l'impact avec le marbre froid du sol se produise me sembla infini, et j'en profitai pour faire voler mes pieds dans l'espoir d'atteindre un point sensible de son anatomie. Enfin nous nous écrasâmes sur le sol, sous le regard halluciné des autres élèves. Je me relevais, puis lorsqu'enfin il se releva à son tour, plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur, je fondis sur lui pour récupérer ma chaussure droite, tombée dans notre bousculade.

\- Espèce de crétin bourré de testostérone ! grondais-je en prenant mon élan pour lui abattre le soulier sur le visage.

Mais c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà redressé, attrapant mon arme pour me la renvoyer brutalement dans l'épaule. Sa main s'éleva dans les airs, frappa sans honte, me brûlant la joue et le nez.

Allongée sur le dos, me frottant douloureusement le visage, je l'aperçu se précipiter vers moi, le visage rouge de colère prêt à frapper de nouveau. Brandissant mes pieds comme murailles je parvins à le tenir à distance, attrapant de nouveau ma chaussure pour pouvoir le frapper.

\- Mais ! Mais enfin ! Séparez-vous ! C'est un ordre !

Le professeur de Métamorphose nous regarda l'un puis l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts par le choc alors qu'elle tentait de trouver ses mots. Heureusement pour elle deux préfets présents dans la horde de spectateurs s'approchèrent de nous, nous séparant comme ils le pouvaient.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans cette école depuis mon arrivée ! s'exclama-t-elle une main sur la poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de faire passer l'émotion dont elle était en proie. Allez-vous nettoyer le visage et je veux vous voir immédiatement dans le bureau du Directeur ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Je m'étais tournée vers Sirius, observant avec plaisir son visage d'ordinaire si pâle rougit par le sang, son nez brisé qui lui donnait un air de clown triste et grotesque.

\- T'as vu ta tête, Black ? Mais finalement tu as peut-être raison, je ne peux pas faire de mal à une mouche, par contre mon poing et ton visage ont l'air de bien s'entendre !

-Miss Duruisseau ! gronda McGonagall alors que sa voix montait dans d'incroyables aigus. Faites ce que je dis, je vous prie.

\- Et la tienne de tête tu l'as vu ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Bloclang ! Maintenant, reprit-elle en reprenant son souffle pour essayer de garder son calme, emmenez les à l'infirmerie !

Ma langue collée contre le palais je ne pus rien ajouter tandis qu'Audrey Boot, préfète de Serdaigle me tirait dans le sens opposé de Sirius.

Accrochée à moi, elle se permit quelques coups d'œil avant de me demander d'une petite voix timide :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Lui indiquant d'un geste courtois et simple que je l'emmerdais et que je n'avais pas besoin de ses remontrances je me dégageais de son étau pour rejoindre de moi-même l'infirmerie.

Mon nez avait saigné aussi, Sirius n'avait pas hésité à mettre toute sa force dans son coup, mais mise à part cette élégante coloration de mon propre sang sur le bas de mon visage, je n'avais que quelques bleus sur le reste du corps.

Sirius s'en sortait moins bien que moi avec une cheville qu'il s'était apparemment foulée dans notre chute, et un nez pratiquement en miette que même Pomfresh eut du mal à remettre en place.

Heureusement pour lui et dommage pour moi, elle finit par y parvenir et ce parfaitement, ne laissant pour seule marque de mes coups que quelques ecchymoses sur son visage à la pâleur parfaite retrouvée.

Nous lançant un dernier regard accusateur elle s'exclama : « Je vais chercher quelques autres potions, je compte sur vous pour vous tenir à carreaux... »

N'émettant qu'un râlement grave je détournais le regard de la porte lorsque celle-ci se referma derrière l'infirmière. Je laissais alors dériver mon regard sur les courbes parfaite de la pièce, bien déterminée à ne pas croiser les yeux de Sirius et encore moins à lui parler.

« Psychopathe » grinça-t-il en reniflant rageusement.

Cheddar moisi, pensai-je.

« Crétine »

Cuisse de grenouille.

« Débile »

Furoncle de coquille Saint-Jacques.

« Idiote »

Cette fois je m'étais redressée, me tournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, le foudroyant de mon regard le plus brûlant alors que je soufflais : « Si tu prends plaisir à me rabâcher des insultes, fais au moins en sorte qu'elles soient originales !

\- C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire ? Crétine, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe en rentrant son menton.

\- Tu te répètes, et c'est moi qui suis censé t'insulter ! C'est moi qui souffre !

\- Pardon ? Peut-être que j'ai une commotion cérébrale, je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé... Ah si attend... TU m'as frappée ! Gronda-t-il en levant vers moi un doigt accusateur.

\- J'ai mes raisons !

\- Bien sûr...

\- Ça fait des mois que je supporte ton caractère de merde ! Tu me traites comme si tout ce qui se passait était de ma faute ! Je n'y peux rien ! Je voudrais faire des milliers de choses ! Sauver tout le monde ! Je serais prête à tout pour ça ! Je voudrais tuer Voldemort, rentrer chez moi, revoir mes parents, ne pas avoir à avancer ici ! Mais je ne peux pas, je suis bloquée, je ne dois toucher à rien, je dois juste vivre ma vie, je dois être discrète, je ne dois pas trop intervenir. Une fois dehors, hors de Poudlard, je vais devoir me trouver un métier ici ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire avant de me retrouver embarquée dans cette vie ? Je voulais peut-être être médecin, physicienne ? Mon avenir est brisé ! J'avais une vie parfaitement heureuse et on m'a retiré tout ça ! »

Cette fois les larmes jaillirent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Ma gorge s'était resserrée alors qu'elles embrouillaient ma vue, humidifiaient mon visage.

Mon cœur était terriblement lourd. Je voulais que tout rentre dans l'ordre, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, j'étais prête à tout, j'aurais pu donner l'homme que j'aimais si on m'avait proposé à ce moment précis de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. De pouvoir tout oublier, de n'avoir qu'à continuer ma petite vie tranquille.

Sans avoir ces images de bataille qui me revenaient en tête. Sans voir dans chaque femme que je croisais une Mme Potter, le visage déformé par le désespoir de la perte de son mari, sans y voir les blessures, sans voir la vie quitter ses yeux.

Cette fois les hoquets me secouaient désagréablement, m'empêchant de respirer alors que je tentais comme je pouvais de prendre de grandes inspirations.

« Je suis désolé »

Je redressais le visage, une main sur le bas de mon visage pour essayer d'étouffer les gémissements de mes pleurs. Sirius me regardait, un air du plus triste sur le visage. Le blanc de ses yeux s'humidifia à une vitesse étonnante alors qu'il redressa les pupilles comme si en oubliant ses larmes il serait capable de les retenir.

Mais l'une d'elles perla, glissant doucement le long de sa peau blanche, atteignit le coin de sa bouche avant qu'il ne la chasse brutalement d'un coup de main.

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé réagir. Mais me tenir loin de toi, te détester. Au moins ça me permettait de ne pas avoir envie d'en savoir plus. Ça me permettait de me garder loin de tout ça. D'oublier que la personne qui se trouve à côté de moi à tous les repas est au courant de ce qu'il va se passer. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste me protéger. »

Une autre larme se glissa hors de ses magnifiques yeux. Puis une autre, et sa jumelle. Puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se distinguent finalement plus dans ce torrent d'eau qui recouvraient ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il d'une voix grave. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je ne pensais qu'à mon propre bonheur, j'avais besoin de ça. Anne je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que mes amis soient blessés

\- Pardon, pardon d'être là. Pardon de savoir toutes ses choses, murmurai-je dans un gémissement ne cherchant même plus à essuyer mes joues. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Je veux vous laisser tranquille. Je veux oublier Voldemort, je ne veux plus de magie. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi... Mais je ne veux pas vous laisser affronter tout ça. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner... »

Nous nous étions levé, d'un commun accord silencieux. Tendant les bras l'un vers l'autre, Sirius m'attrapa par les poignets me fit basculer contre lui, blottissant tendrement mon visage dans son cou, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre me frottant le dos d'un mouvement lent et encourageant.

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser... Sirius...Je ne veux pas car je vous aime tous ».

Ce n'était qu'un simple câlin mais la chaleur qu'émettait le corps de Sirius était un doux baume pour mon cœur épuisé. Les larmes devinrent de moins en moins douloureuses, puis moins nombreuses. La tristesse me quitta peu à peu, et je m'écartais de lui. Esquissant un sourire lorsque je croisa ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

« On doit être beau à voir, ricanai-je faiblement en m'écartant, essuyant les dernières traces des larmes.

\- Je tiens à dire que ce passage doit rester entre nous, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration alors qu'il mettait autant d'effort que moi à faire disparaître tout indice de ses pleurs.

\- Oui, il serait terriblement dommage que ton image soit brisée par quelques larmes !

\- Les hommes ne pleurent pas, dit-il simplement.

\- Ah vraiment ? J'aurais tendance à dire qu'en effet les plus bêtes ne pleurent pas !

\- Est-ce un compliment détourné ? Demanda-t-il avec un charmant sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Qui sait... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Pomfresh agitée qui tenait dans ses mains deux petites fioles rondes.

« Parfait timing madame ! M'extasiais-je en attrapant celle qu'elle me tendait.

\- Comme ça, je suis sûre que tout est en ordre pour vous mademoiselle ! Nous allons terminer de nous occuper de votre cheville jeune homme !

\- Jeunes gens, nous salua le Directeur en s'avançant vers nous dès son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air soucieux tandis que McGonagall qui le suivait d'un pas rapide, paraissait toujours aussi outrée. Je suis surpris d'un tel comportement venant de deux élèves comme vous dit Dumbledore.

\- Je ne suis pas une élève, soufflais-je mais apparemment pas suffisamment bas.

\- Je vous considère comme telle et l'uniforme parle de lui-même il me semble, rétorqua-t-il en s'installant en face de nous. Sirius, nous allons laisser Pomfresh en finir avec vous. Je vais devoir discuter avec Anne, si vous voulez bien nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Une fois en tête à tête avec le directeur, celui-ci lança un sort d'insonorisation avant de me lancer un de ses regards perçants et absolument déstabilisants qui me donnaient toujours une quantité incroyables de frissons.

Ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur le bout de son nez, il prit une inspiration avant de me demander :

\- Alors Anne, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Trop de choses ! Beaucoup trop de choses !

\- Qui justifieraient cette attaque contre un membre de votre propre maison ?

\- Quoi ? J'aurais dû taper sur un Serpentard ? proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, soupira-t-il malgré un sourire éclairant son visage. Mais peut-être qu'il y a des choses dont vous voudriez me parler ?

\- Trop de choses, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

-Eh bien, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus confortablement dans le siège face à moi. Nous avons le temps, je vous écoute Mademoiselle. »

* * *

« Enfin... » murmura James, les yeux perdus dans l'observation de la maison qui nous faisait face. De petite taille, toute en brique rouge, elle arborait une grande porte de bois sombre ainsi qu'une série de fenêtre en croisillons. D'allure lugubre elle représentait pourtant tout ce dont j'avais rêvé durant les derniers mois passés à Poudlard. Un chez-moi. Un véritable chez-moi.

Mon regard tomba sur mes camarades. Sirius, un pied posé sur sa valise qui reposait sur le sol, tel un vainqueur arrivant sur une terre nouvelle, Allan les bras croisés, le visage fendu de son habituelle sourire en coin, Remus les mains dans les poches.

Enfin ,mon un quart de chez moi.

Sirius croisa les bras, un sourire ancré sur le visage alors qu'il nous annonçait : « Je sens que de bonnes choses nous attendent !

\- Hahaha, ricana Alan en haussant les épaules. J'ai surtout l'impression que nous sommes tous des reclus de Poudlard.

\- Installons nous vite, proposais-je en posant mes poings sur les hanches. Nous devons rejoindre James et Lily pour leur pendaison de crémaillère.

\- Je sens que pendant plusieurs jours nous allons passer notre temps à faire la fête, s'extasia Sirius en attrapant sa valise pour s'avancer sur le chemin. Marlène et Emy. Alice et Frank. Alexandra, Audrey, Ellen »

Alors qu'il continuait de citer inlassablement ce qui me semblait être le nom d'absolument tous nos camarades, il sortit ses clés et ouvrit les portes de notre nouveau chez nous.

Nous étions parvenus à ce commun accord peu après notre bagarre / bousculade / réconciliation avec Sirius. Il en avait d'abord eu l'idée avec James mais finalement celui-ci avait déjà bien des idées en tête. En effet, il n'avait suffit que de la fin des examens pour proposer à Lily de vivre avec lui. Et sans aucune surprise, celle-ci avait accepté, folle de joie.

La demande de fiançailles au grand dam de Marlène et Emy, s'était passée dans le plus grand secret. Ne nous mettant alors au courant que lorsque Lily nous montra la jolie bague que son homme avait passée à son doigt.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls avec Sirius à la recherche d'un logement, très vite Remus s'était joint à nous après quelques semaines à devoir supporter Sirius qui lui répétait à longueur de journée que c'était bien entendu la seule solution pour lui !

Ce ne fut que plus tard, vers la fin de l'année, un peu avant les examens et après une humiliation publique de Allan par une série de serpentard que celui-ci nous rejoint.

Je me souvenais encore de cette scène comme si elle ne s'était passée qu'hier.

Durant la période de révision, la bibliothèque se retrouvait assailli par une armée de septième année plus studieux que lors de toutes leurs années d'études. Les tables étant pleines, certains s'étaient même installés entre les rayons, sur le rebord des fenêtres et dans les escaliers qui permettaient d'atteindre la pièce du haut malgré que Mrs Pince ne leur demande à sa noble manière « de dégager ».

Je m'étais installée dans un des rayons, à proximité d'une des seules fenêtres que j'avais légèrement entrouverte pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air printanier dans ce lieu qui ne tarderait pas à faire cuire une centaine de cerveaux si personne n'intervenait.

Je n'étais en possession que d'un vieux livre de conte très agréable à lire suite à un accord avec le professeur Shielderhood pour cesser nos recherches afin de laisser du temps à Regulus de travailler. Nous lui avions déjà conseillé d'arrêter de s'investir autant dans la magie ancienne et de travailler pour ses BUSE. Mais il était incapable de ne pas venir avec moi, et ne supportait pas l'idée que nous continuons d'avancer sans lui.

Regulus à mes côtés, griffonnait une série de formules sans jamais lever le nez de son livre posé sur ses genoux. Malgré son dos courbé il ne semblait pas en souffrir puisqu'il était plongé dedans depuis plus de deux ou trois heures.

Des exclamations parvinrent tout de même à le tirer de son Arithmencie. Plus loin, dans la zone des tables de travail, un groupe de serpentards s'était regroupé, encadrant quelques élèves de Pouffsouffles.

« Alors sale traître, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire déshériter ? Où vas-tu aller terrer ton petit cul de vendu ?

\- Sûrement dans un lieu plus agréable que le tien, grinça la voix d'Allan étouffé par la muraille de serpentard.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me répondre ? Espèce de sale chien ! »

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous lever qu'Allan s'était retrouvé au sol, plusieurs baguettes pointées vers lui. Le visage rouge d'énervement et pourtant soumis par le risque que lui vaudrait ses prochaines paroles, il se contenta de scruter du regard le plus meurtrier qu'il possède chacune des personnes qui le défiaient.

L'intervention de Mrs Pince avait permis d'éviter le pire. Interdisant à jamais, et donc pour la fin de l'année, l'entrée à ce groupe de récalcitrants qui osait troubler le silence de la bibliothèque. Malgré une plainte envoyée jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore personne, et surtout pas Allan, ne souhaita que cette affaire n'aille trop loin.

Son honneur était en jeu. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne se considérait plus comme un sang pur, il gardait ce besoin presque vital de conserver sa réputation. Du moins, sa réputation de sans peur et sans crainte du membre des Drumpys, vendeurs de liquides illicites au sein de l'école depuis plus de six ans. Alors question réputation...

C'était donc après cette petite altercation que Sirius et moi avions proposé à Allan de se joindre à nous. Et contrairement à Remus nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à entendre raison et à le persuader de nous rejoindre.

La question après avoir regroupé tous les protagonistes intéressants pour faire une bonne colocation, ne nous manquait plus que le logement. Chose qui s'avéra plutôt compliqué, étant donné que Sirius était en formation pour devenir Auror, Remus s'étant lancé dans l'éducation et Allan dans sa petite entreprise avec Abercombie, Eliotte et Emy de boisson encore non déclarée, et malgré qu'ils n'eurent tous trouver un travail à temps partiel ici et là il n'y avait que moi, avec mon poste régulier qui pouvait réellement plaire aux propriétaires.

Car oui j'étais en possession d'un travail ! Offert par Shielderhood en tant qu'assistante de recherche en magie ancienne. Pauvre d'elle, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Elle avait abandonnée son poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, considérant qu'un an représentait déjà beaucoup trop et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour enseigner perpétuant ainsi la soi-diant-je-ne-sais-pas-si-c'est-vrai malédiction qui pesait sur ce poste, et ce malgré les presques-supplications de cadres enseignants.

Possédant un nom connu et les bonnes relations, elle avait immédiatement trouver un financement pour ses recherches, pouvant ainsi me proposer un poste et me permettant de régulariser ma vie futur dans ce monde qui peu à peu devenait le mien. Le salaire étant bon, et régulier, j'avais donc de quoi plaire aux propriétaires. Même si le simple fait de posséder la grande Moniqua Shielderhood comme garant suffisait à faire tourner l'œil de plus d'un. D'après les débats mouvementés entre Sirius et James, se serait soit par peur, soit car Moniqua Shielderhood était peut-être une riche héritière ! Hypothèse encore non confirmée et qui était loin d'être véritablement confirmée.

Sirius attrapa ma valise qui traînait encore à mes pieds, la soulevant sans mal il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils : « Eh bien, tu n'as pas hâte de voir ta chambre ? Toi qui nous exploite et nous oblige à vivre tous les trois dans la même pièce...

\- Ne fais pas semblant de te lamenter, j'ai proposée à Allan de venir avec moi dans la mienne mais il est trop galant pour vouloir partager sa chambre.

\- Je pourrais bien te tenir compagnie, après tout je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une fille !

\- Espèce d'abruti... » ricanai-je en le suivant sur le petit chemin de gravier.

Sur deux étages, la maison possédait une simple entrée encore vide de meuble où s'étaient entassées les vestes de chacun, celui-ci donnait sur le couloir avec l'escalier et la porte donnant sur la grande salle de vie. Au dessus duquel se trouvaient les deux chambres, la salle de bain et les WC séparés. Grand luxe.

N'étant en possession que de pauvres salaires, nous n'étions pas parvenus à trouver une maison avec quatre chambres, mais Allan était sûr qu'avec quelques sorts de magie, nous serions bien à l'aise dans notre maison, tout en me promettant de ne pas modifier la structure d'origine de la maison, car je craignais que notre petite maison tranquille, dans un bourg moldu sympathique, ne se transforme en formidable maison Weasley avec les étages en rajouts. Closes que les propriétaires avaient tenus à nous rappeler régulièrement : « Les moldus ne doivent rien savoir, vous avez obligation de vous comporter de manière les plus... Moldues qu'il soit ! »

Ma chambre était bien plus petite que la leur, possédant déjà un lit simple laissé par les propriétaires, galant homme qu'il était, Sirius posa ma valise au sol et s'empressa de s'allonger dessus, en grimaçant lorsque les ressorts du matelas se mirent à grincer.

« Cadeau empoisonné qu'ils t'ont fait !

\- Au moins j'ai un lit, contrairement à vous ! Rappelai-je avec le sourire.

\- Tu penses que nous n'avons pas tout prévu ? S'étonna-t-il. Viens ! »

M'attrapant par la main, il me traîna jusqu'à la chambre, chambre qui n'avait plus rien de la pièce vide que j'avais aperçu quelques minutes auparavant.

Des grands lits en hauteur surplombaient un regroupement de coussins, et autres babioles étranges. Une coupe, des miroirs, du matériel de quidditich et une série de coffres et autres choses que je n'osais même pas frôler du regard. Le tout dans un mélange de couleurs surprenantes, allant du rouge au bleu.

« On dirait la caverne d'alibaba, vous n'êtes pas censés étudier aussi ? Un bureau ou deux auraient été de bonne augure vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Ne fait pas semblant d'être Lily ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse ! Souffla Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un regroupement de poufs au couleur rouge et jaune.

\- Et pour les couleurs, vous n'êtes quand même pas tous les trois daltoniens, ça fait mal aux yeux !

\- Nous tenions à ne mettre que les couleurs de griffondors, mais Allan trouvait ça ringard et bien trop « prévisible » alors il a rajouté du bleu.

\- Je trouve que ça va bien avec mes yeux, lança-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

\- Bon et bien... Sympathique comme pièce ! »

Je m'avançais au centre de celle-ci et me laissais tomber sur un gros pouf bleu tout en scrutant le plafond qui me semblait plus haut que dans ma chambre.

« J'espère que les modifications ne se voient vraiment pas en dehors de la maison.

\- Nous n'avons fait qu'une toute petite modification personne ne s'en rendra compte !

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour aménager ta chambre ? Proposa gentiment Remus en me proposant une main pour m'aider à me redresser.

\- Apprendre un ou deux sorts ne me feraient pas de mal » avouais-je avec un sourire alors que je me levais.

Ma chambre abordait à présent un charmant mur vert anis, et mon lit arborait à présent des couvertures en peluches taupes venant de sort de métamorphoses de quelques babioles qui traînaient dans mon sac.

Plus petit, et avec quelques trois détails à modifier, et elle serait exactement comme ma chambre de Paris, celle de mon monde. Mon douillet chez-moi.

N'ayant plus le temps d'apporter plus de modifications dans notre maison, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la cheminée pour nous rendre chez les « bientôt tous les deux Potter ». La poudre de cheminette étant un moyen de transport tout de même bien plus agréable que le transplanage j'arrivais dans la maison douillette de Lily et James sans même avoir envie de rendre mon maigre repas sur le beau parquet ciré.

Lily s'avança vers moi, me serrant dans ses bras en riant : « ça ne fait pas plus d'un jour que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, mais c'est tellement étrange de quitter Poudlard !

\- Je sais, je sais, je manque à tout le monde, souffla Sirius avec nonchalance alors qu'il la serrait à son tour dans les bras avec un grand sourire.

\- Comme c'est joli, soufflais-je en inspectant les lieux. Contrairement à la notre ! »

En effet, tout était déjà meublé, le tout avec de jolies couleurs claires qui permettaient au grand salon de posséder une bonne luminosité.

« Nous avons même un jardin ! Nous l'avons protégé, alors Sirius, quelques balles ? Proposa James en lançant une batte à Sirius.

\- Toujours partant !

\- Remus je ne te propose pas, ricana James. Mais Allan ? Ça te tente ?

\- Je me contenterai de faire l'arbitre ! » proposa-t-il.

Installés dans le jardin, je regardais les passants dans la rue qui ne nous apercevaient même pas, continuant leur chemin comme si deux grands gamins n'étaient pas en train de s'envoyer d'énormes souaffles a grand coup de battes d'un côté et de l'autre de la parcelle.

L'été commençait juste et malgré tout la chaleur était étouffante, nous nous étions mises à l'abri du soleil sous un grand parasol avec Lily, celle-ci sortait d'un sac sans fond la vaisselle que ses parents lui avaient donné.

Malgré la douceur du moment que nous passions, son visage semblait tendu et tiré par l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je finalement.

\- Des choses et des trucs, avec le travail... murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard comme si elle ne souhaitait pas me mentir mais qu'elle n'en avait pas le choix.

Et c'était le cas après tout. Je n'étais pas membre de l'ordre du phoenix, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle et les autres les avaient finalement rejoint. Et les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

« Sirius a des poils dans le dos, fis-je remarquer pour changer de sujet.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête pour observer le garçon qui se baladait torse nu un peu plus loin.

\- Mince alors, je ne pensais pas que Black possédait autant de tablette de chocolat, me souffla Allan qui nous rejoignait juste, apportant avec lui des verres d'eau qu'il était allé remplir.

\- Tu baves sur lui maintenant ? Demandai-je avec le sourire.

\- J'ai toujours bavé sur lui, blagua-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

\- J'ai cru entendre mon nom, de quoi parlez-vous ? Dit Sirius en se rapprochant.

\- On disait juste que tu avais des poils dans le dos !

\- Quoi ? »

Se contorsionnant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son dos, il passa ses mains à la recherche des traîtres.

« Pff, arrêtez de lui faire peur, on risque de le retrouver sans une once de poils suite à un sort loupé juste parce qu'il aura tenté de les enlever ! Il n'y a rien Sirius ! Le rassura James.

\- On ne les voit pas trop quand tu es au soleil, ricanai-je.

\- Et quand je suis à l'ombre ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, à l'ombre du parasol.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est total repoussant ! Grimaçais-je en faisant mine de détourner le regard.

\- Quoi ! Je n'y crois pas ! Paniqua-t-il en tournant son dos vers Lily. Dis moi qu'elle ment !

\- Elle ne ment pas, pouffa Lily.

\- Elle ment ! Contra James

\- Elles ne mentent pas, contredit Allan avec un petit sourire.

\- Enlevez-moi ça immédiatement ! Conseilla-t-il prêt à nous menacer.

\- Lily tu as une pince à épiler, je vais m'en occuper ! »

Toujours riante, celle-ci se leva et rentra rapidement dans la maison alors que Sirius continuait de grogner tout en s'installant devant moi pour subir une opération d'épilation complète du dos. En fait je n'avais lancée ça que pour rire et changer les idées de Lily, et les poils de Sirius n'étaient en vérité qu'un duvet très clair et doux, et il ne devait en posséder qu'un ou deux plus sombres qui méritaient de se faire enlever.

Mais même si c'était un mensonge, au moins ça avait changé les idées de Lily, et j'avais donc atteint mon but !

Lily de retour je me mis au travail.

« Vous pensez que c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas de petites amies à long terme ? S'enquit-il. Peut-être que c'est un détail repoussant dont je n'avais même pas conscience.

\- oui bien sûr, et ce n'est pas le seul, lança Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non le reste de ma personne est absolument parfait. Je n'en ai aucun doute. C'est sans aucun doute ce petit détail repoussant qui a fait que.

\- Et ta connerie elle est pas repoussante, soufflais-je en arrachant le deuxième et dernier poils. Voilà, tu es redevenu un magnifique Apollon, tu peux aller courir la femelle n'attend pas !

\- Sérieusement, il n'y avait que ça ? S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi prêt à m'accuser de mensonge.

\- Pouah, comme ils sont longs, regarde ! S'exclama Lily en observant l'un des cadavres sur sa pince à épiler.

\- Montre ! Supplia Sirius.

\- Oups il s'est envolé, heureusement, je pense que sinon ça aurait blessé tout ton orgueil.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Je vous déteste toutes les deux ! Attendez-vous à de lourdes conséquences !

\- Et bien les choses ne changent pas, souffla une voix dans l'entrée.

\- Peter ! »

Sur le pas de la porte Peter venait d'arriver, gêné et souriant il nous embrassa Lily et moi, puis échange cette étrange accolade suintante de virilité que les garçons avaient l'habitude d'échanger entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait ainsi hurler notre Sirius ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh rien, juste une histoire de poils ! »


	84. Bonne nuit

**Tout d'abord merci à ma correctrice pour sa reprise :). Ensuite bonne lecture :)**

**lizzia : **je suis contente que la chapitre précédent te plaise :). Bonne lecture et merci de ton gentil commentaire, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours :)

* * *

C'était sûrement la quinzième fois que je vérifiais qu'aucune feuille de salade ne s'était placée entre mes dents, incendiant mentalement Emy et Marlène de m'avoir forcée à manger avec elles alors que je retrouvais dans quelques minutes Regulus, et la quinzième fois que ma fouille approfondie ne donnait aucun résultat.

Mon cœur s'affolait alors qu'impatiente mon regard ne cessait de se ramener sur l'horloge du salon. Regulus m'avait prévenue qu'il comptait quitter son dîner de famille rapidement pour me rejoindre pour notre week-end à deux !

Sirius était parti en stage la veille et ne devait rentrer que lundi, Allan avait rejoint une mystérieuse inconnue qui ne lui semblait pas vraiment inconnue et Remus avait bredouillé une quelconque excuse à propos d'un rendez-vous important, de quelques je ne sais quoi et autres choses romantico-choupinettes dont il devait me parler à son retour !

Lorsque le « Plop » caractéristique d'un transplanage vint briser le silence dans lequel la maison s'était plongée après le départ des garçons, mon cœur fit une pause alors qu'un sourire se gravait de lui-même sur mon visage.

Je me précipitais dans les bras de Regulus, embrassant de milliers de baisers ses lèvres fines et si douces qui m'avaient tant manquées.

Un goût salé de déception vint se placer au bord de ma bouche. Ses bras étaient restés droits le long de son corps, il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis que je l'avais prit dans les bras. Son visage portait le masque de l'insensibilité. Pas un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles étaient éteintes et ne semblaient pas me fixer.

Je connaissais cette expression, je connaissais ce regard.

C'était la douleur à l'état pur, celle qui était toujours là lorsqu'il revenait d'une entrevue avec Voldemort et non pas uniquement un repas de famille.

« Je ne savais pas que tu devais le rencontrer aujourd'hui.

\- Moi non plus » souffla-t-il simplement alors que je sentais ses jambes s'affaiblirent.

M'écartant un minimum de lui, j'attrapais une chaise que je rapprochais doucement. Il s'y effondra plus vite que je ne le pensais et m'emporta contre lui.

Son cœur battait vite, son front s'était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et des cernes sombres contrastaient avec la pâleur maladive de son visage.

Pour la première fois je remarquais autre chose que la douleur mentale, il souffrait réellement, une souffrance physique !

« Que s'est-il passé ?! M'exclamais-je en m'écartant, laissant mon regard courir sur son corps à la recherche d'une blessure éventuelle.

\- Anne, pas si fort...

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée »murmurais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés, prenant ses doigts glacés dans les miens dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

Je massais doucement sa main, espérant y conférer un peu de chaleur, montant jusqu'à sa paume, puis vers le poignet et enfin l'avant-bras.

« Bordel ! » hurla-t-il en se redressant brutalement s'arrachant à mon étreinte.

Debout, face à moi, les yeux grands ouverts, alerte comme un chien de chasse, il tenait fermement son bras gauche contre sa poitrine comme un animal blessé.

Son avant-bras.

« Il l'a mise ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle, presque honteux.

\- Montre-moi...

\- Non, s'il te plaît... » murmura-t-il en détournant le regard alors que je me rapprochais.

A genoux à ses côtés, je soulevais doucement la manche sombre poisseuse de sang. Sur sa peau pâle, le serpent d'encre noir s'allongeait et bougeait doucement au rythme d'une pulsation lente et régulière. J'écartais encore de quelques centimètres le tissu et retins un gémissement en observant l'inquiétante tête de mort. La peau encadrant le tatouage était rougie du sang essuyé maladroitement par le passage de son vêtement sur la blessure qu'avait provoqué l'inclusion du dessin.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Que je ne voulais pas savoir de quelle manière je deviendrais un sorcier formidable... Tu me l'avais dit, tu m'avais dit que je deviendrais un sorcier formidable. Bon sang, Anne ! Explique-moi comment je suis censé devenir un sorcier formidable en ayant ça ! »

Son murmure était devenu un hurlement et il braquait face à moi la marque des ténèbres comme une arme.

Je me souvenais, de mes paroles, celles que j'avais prononcées alors que nous nous étions retrouvés dans la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il m'avait avouée être au courant de mon secret.

« Je suis désolée Regulus, je ne connais pas tout.

\- Tu ne connais pas tout ? Dis plutôt que tu ne sais rien ! Maintenant ma voie est toute tracée ! »

Me tournant le dos, il s'accouda d'un geste alourdi par le désespoir contre la cheminée, sa main soutenant son front alors que son bras gauche pendait lamentablement le long de son corps.

« Il n'y a plus aucune solution pour moi, Anne, tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Il y en a pleins Regulus, murmurais-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je t'assure. J'ignore peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais je t'aime et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi. Et il y a une chose que je sais : cette marque ne t'empêchera pas d'être un grand sorcier ! »

Cette marque ne t'empêchera pas de te sacrifier dans l'espoir de faire disparaître un horcruxe. Je l'aimais et jamais je ne le laisserais se sacrifier pour toute cette histoire de fou !

« Je vais te chercher de quoi te débarbouiller » soufflais-je en m'écartant de lui.

Fermant derrière moi la porte de la salle à manger, je m'appuyais un moment contre elle, poussant un long soupir.

J'étais inquiète, depuis que je m'étais installée dans cette maison cette émotion n'était jamais venue troubler ma paisible nouvelle vie. Car j'avais trouvé ma place dans ce monde. Mais de nouveau je ressentais la différence qui me séparait des personnes qui vivaient ici. Mon savoir.

L'escalier grinça sous mes pieds lorsque je le franchis, tout semblait si triste sans les autres. Si vide.

J'attrapais rapidement la trousse de soin et rejoignis Regulus. Il s'était laissé aller dans une des chaises, son bras blessé posé sur la table, tatouage découvert, souillant le bois de son sang.

« Mais enfin, sale petit Serpentard tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour les affaires des autres ! Grondais-je en riant, m'installant en face de lui. J'imagine que tu n'as pas idée de combien de mois de salaire cette table m'a coûtée !

\- Tu n'as même pas commencé à travailler, ricana-t-il alors qu'un pâle sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, j'ai dû vendre mon âme au diable pour obtenir un prêt, soufflais-je en essuyant doucement le sang de son bras avec l'une des potions.

\- Le diable ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Shiederhoooood » lançais-je dans un souffle.

Nous avions tenté de rire, de détendre l'ambiance, mais il restait toujours cette tension encore palpable dans l'air. Pourtant, nos sourires ne disparurent pas.

Une fois son bras nettoyé, je l'enroulais soigneusement dans un bandage avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve. Mon œuvre terminée j'envoyais un regard heureux à mon tendre qui esclaffa : « Tu sembles si fière de toi !

\- Tu ne l'es pas ? Regarde comme c'est formidable ! Je suis sûre qu'il tiendra très bien !

\- Tu veux que l'on teste sa solidité ? Me proposa-t-il avec un regard lourd de sens.

\- Serais-tu en train de me faire une proposition de caractère sexuel ? » M'indignais-je faussement en me redressant.

Il s'était rapproché doucement de moi, déposant un doux baiser alors que sa main saine caressait délicatement mon visage, glissant dans mon cou, lentement, frôlant ma peau de sa douceur embrasant un feu à chaque coin qu'il touchait.

Répondant à son baiser je me collais contre lui, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres, laissant le désir m'envahir alors que j'ouvrais lentement les yeux pour le regarder.

Essoufflés, nous nous fixâmes un moment, la bouche entrouverte, haletants, les joues rouges et les yeux perdus dans ce qui nous attendait depuis si longtemps.

Oubliant sa récente blessure il m'entraîna avec lui dans une chute contrôlée vers le tapis à poils longs.

« C'est encore un des meubles que je me suis fournie avec un prêt du démon, tâchons de ne pas l'abîmer » soufflais-je alors que je me plaçais en dessous de lui.

Le soleil baignait à présent la pièce, projetant ses élégants rayons sur le plafond que nous admirions, les membres entremêlés.

« Et donc ? Me ramena à la réalité Regulus.

\- Quoi et donc ?

\- Et bien, quand est-ce que tu pars avec Shielderhood ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, elle est entrain de préparer un voyage pour la Grèce à la rentrée.

\- Tu sais si vous allez y trouver des choses ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais il paraît qu'elle serait entrain de suivre une piste, alors je lui fais confiance.

\- Tu ne sembles pas très impliquée dans ton travail ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien comme moi que nous avons la formule, il manque juste quelque chose, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capable de la lancer ! Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi un voyage à Grèce changera quelque chose !

\- Tu oses te plaindre alors que tu vas partir là-bas, fais attention où je risquerais de te détester... Pour toujours ! » gronda-t-il avec le sourire alors que ses doigts s'agitaient pour me chatouiller.

Riant aux éclats, l'un contre l'autre, absolument nus, le moment ne pouvait pas me paraître plus merveilleux.

Au comble du bonheur.

« Anne ! »

Le hurlement de Remus me glaça le sang. C'était la première fois que sa voix était aussi forte, brutale. Animale.

Il surgit dans la pièce, le visage brisé dans une terreur sans nom tandis que du sang recouvrait une partie de son visage. Il soutenait comme il pouvait le corps d'une personne que je ne reconnu pas tout de suite sous ses couches de sang et de boue. Mais un détail me sauta aux yeux, une chevelure que j'aurais reconnu entre toutes, une chevelure rousse.

Lily reposait, telle une poupée de chiffon contre lui.

Derrière eux, James boitant maladroitement contre un Sirius en piètre état.

Les quatre étaient là, au milieu de la pièce à vivre, recouverts de la tête au pied de sueur, de boue et pour certains de sang.

Et moi je me retrouvais là, nue, avec un mangemort.

« Bordel de merde, cru bon de dire Sirius en détournant le regard.

\- Je monte Lily à l'étage, je compte sur toi pour me rejoindre ! Nous devons vite nous occuper de ses blessures ! » intervint rapidement Remus alors que ses yeux cherchaient un autre endroit où se placer.

Je m'étais redressée, attrapant rapidement mes affaires, les passant le plus vite possible tandis que Regulus faisait de même. Notre lycanthrope avait eu la politesse de quitter les lieux avec la pauvre Lily et James qui malgré sa claudication semblait prêt à les suivre n'importe où. Mais Sirius lui s'était contenté de s'asseoir face à nous, laissant son visage reposer sur sa paume tandis qu'il nous jugeait froidement du regard.

« Bravo Anne, bel exemple de solidarité, tu ne voudrais pas non plus aller coucher avec Voldemort pendant que tu y es ? » Proposa Sirius.

N'éprouvant même pas l'envie de lui répondre je me contentais d'un geste indicateur de colère universel avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de près par Regulus.

Remus avait installé Lily dans ma chambre, me regardant presque désolé d'avoir sali de son sang mes draps.

La jeune fille reprenait peu à peu conscience, bien pâle, une plaie au niveau du cou. Sûrement responsable de son fort saignement.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, souffla James les yeux en larmes.

\- Elle ira bien, la blessure n'a pas atteint d'artère, précisa Regulus après une rapide observation.

\- Ecoute Regulus, je n'ai rien en particulier contre toi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te tenir éloigné de ma fiancée ? Soupira James en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Ta famille lui a fait ça ! Tes petits camarades sont responsables !

\- Fiche lui la paix James, grondais-je. Je pense qu'il est la personne la plus en état de s'occuper d'elle là maintenant ! Sauf si tu préfères que je me contente de lui coller un sparadrap sur sa blessure ? Je suis très forte à ça, coller des sparadraps !

\- Anne, supplia Remus. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la provoque !

\- Et pas le moment de faire la fine bouche alors que Lily est entrain de nous claquer entre les doigts ! Rappelais-je. Alors à moins que...

\- Alors si tu pouvais te taire ! » me coupa Regulus en lançant un regard froid dans ma direction.

Il s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle, tâtant ici et là les possibles blessures mais seule celle à la gorge semblait dangereuse. S'activant au-dessus de la jeune fille il commençait une série de sort, l'un d'entre eux, avec l'action la plus visible, créa de petits fils lumineux, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la plaie, la recousant doucement dans une douce lueur rassurante.

Plus les sorts s'enchaînaient, plus Lily reprenait des couleurs.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Allan ouvrit brutalement la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés en nous annonçant : « Emmeline est allée chercher Milar ! » mais son enthousiasme diminua étrangement alors qu'il fixait Regulus.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Allan avoir ce regard que je ne connaissais qu'aux autres, le regard de celui qui juge, qui ne cherche pas à comprendre.

« Anne, excuse-moi, me souffla Remus en m'attrapant par la manche. Je pense que tu devrais demander à Regulus de partir. S'il te plaît. »

Sa phrase était remplie de politesse mais m'indiquait qu'il n'y avait de toute manière rien à dire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Malgré moi je m'accroupis près de mon ami, lui touchant l'épaule pour lui murmurer doucement dans l'oreille : « Nous continuerons une prochaine fois... »

Se redressant lentement, sans même m'adresser un regard, il scruta un moment Remus, puis James, avant de leur dire d'une voix dénuée de sentiment : « Elle devrait s'en sortir. ». N'obtenant de leur part aucune réaction, il se contenta de rejoindre la porte tandis que je le suivais, passant devant Allan, sans un mot, puis avant de fermer la porte derrière nous, annonça : « Je vous en prie ! ».

Pas une réponse.

La porte se claqua.

« Regulus, suppliais-je en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre furieusement les marches. Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour eux, dit-il simplement le regard dans le vide.

\- Ils n'avaient pas à te parler comme ça.

\- Je le sais très bien. Je vais rentrer. On se reverra peut-être aux vacances de Noël. »

Le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, il embrassa mon front, et disparut d'un coup de baguette. Me laissant seule et pantoise au milieu du couloir.

Emmeline Vance était une des membres du l'ordre du Phoenix, son nom ne m'était pas inconnu et il me semblait qu'elle avait été aperçue lors du transport d'Harry vers square Grimmaurd. Mais mes souvenirs se brouillaient et la colère suite aux réactions mal placées de mes camarades m'empêcha de vraiment savoir qui elle était.

Qui elle était dans les livres que j'avais lu.

Car à présent, la jeune femme assise devant moi n'était pas encore celle des tomes.

Assise au bout du fauteuil, une main à plat sur ses genoux, l'autre maintenant en place un élégant châle pastel sur ses épaules. Impatiente, elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de taper du talon alors que ses yeux couraient sur chacun des meubles de la pièce.

« C'est affreux, finit-elle par dire, se sentant sûrement obligée de lancer la conversation.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Ma mauvaise humeur était mal placée, je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère alors même que Lily était couchée, blessée, et les autres amochés. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revivre la scène de la chambre encore et encore dans ma tête. Regulus quittant la pièce, personne ne le remerciant de son aide.

« Mon époux vous a soigné, signala-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, après le meurtre des Potter. Il s'est occupé de vous. »

Le médicomage ? Je me souvenais à présent, un dénommé Milar Vance. Il était donc celui qui s'occupait de Lily au premier. Même si je doutais qu'une seule de ses interventions n'aient été vraiment nécessaires si nous avions laissé à Regulus le temps de finir la procédure.

« Il a dit que vous étiez une jeune fille pleine de surprise ! Continua-t-elle.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligée de... commençais-je.

\- Voilà, tout va bien ! Lança un homme en entrant dans la pièce. Les premiers soins qui avaient été conférés à la jeune fille m'ont bien aidés.

Il s'essuyait les mains dans un petit mouchoir qu'il fourra dans sa poche, tout sourire il embrassa sa femme avant de se rapprocher de moi, me saluant d'un regard alors que derrière lui les autres nous rejoignaient .

Sirius attrapa une chaise qu'il enjamba, installant son torse contre le dossier alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur le dessus, pour se reposer de ses émotions. Remus lui s'était installé près d'Emmeline, accompagné d'Allan qui poussa un étonnant et long soupir.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, souffla Milar alors que son visage exprimait le plus profond sérieux. Vous auriez pu tous y passer. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'agir ainsi, sans prévenir personne d'autre ?

\- Anne ? Lança Remus en se redressant. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester ici. Nous avons des choses dont nous voudrions parler...

\- Oui des choses concernant vos relations amoureuses ? Demandais-je avec un sourire jaune alors que je scrutais mes colocataires. A moins que ce ne soit vos stages ?

\- Tu serais mal placée pour nous faire la morale sur des choses que l'on cache, me grommela Sirius.

\- Ne vous en faites pas... » lança une voix grinçante depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

S'appuyant lourdement sur une haute canne, Maugrey s'avançait comme il le pouvait sur sa prothèse. Sur son visage les plaies s'étaient refermées, ne laissant sur leur passage que des sillons épais de peau plus blanche, déformant son visage encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Essuyant d'un geste gauche sa bouche difforme il se laissa tomber dans une chaise, ses cheveux longs, bruns et gris barraient la partie gauche de son visage tandis que son œil droit, toujours aussi perçant et sombre passait d'une personne à l'autre avant de s'arrêter sur moi un moment.

« Nous pouvons commencer le débriefing, proposa-t-il finalement avant de se retourner vers Sirius. Vous pensiez réellement être à même de faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- C'était le moment ou jamais, dit-il simplement en détournant le regard comme si une fuite visuelle pourrait l'empêcher de passer sous le joug de Maugrey.

\- Vous récupérez des informations, vous détruisez nos chances en agissant comme des gamins pré-pubères atteints d'hyper-activité et tu oses me sortir que c'était le moment ou jamais ? »

La voix d'Alastor n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter en décibels faisant trembler chacun de nous alors que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient tant elles se resserraient sur sa béquille.

Sa bouche s'était tordue dans une grimace, un sourire jaune sûrement, alors qu'il continuait : « Vous auriez pu tous y passer, vous auriez pu tous mourir ! Vous avez fait annihiler une de nos plus grandes chances ! Vous avez risqué vos vies comme des idiots ! »

Cette fois, il hurlait. S'étant redressé dans l'excitation il continua, faisant vibrer les murs : « Vous n'êtes que des parfaits abrutis tout juste sortis de l'école, des ignares avec les connaissances d'un foutu lombric sans cervelle ! »

Boitant jusqu'à Sirius, d'un pas lent faisant résonner sa jambe de ferraille, il agrippa le garçon par le col, le redressant sans peine jusqu'à son visage pour lui cracher : « Vous avez de la chance que cette fille ne soit pas morte... Pourtant, je suis sûr que si vous l'auriez récupéré en petits morceaux au fond d'un sac alors peut-être que l'engueulade aurait eu plus d'effet.

\- Maugrey ! Gronda Emmeline qui s'était redressée dans un geste rageur les yeux à présent brillants de larmes.

\- Assieds-toi, conseilla-t-il sans même se tourner vers elle. Vous voulez savoir comment finissent les membres de notre Ordre lorsque l'on ne suit pas le plan ?

\- Alastor ! Je t'en prie ! Supplia Milar qui tenait la main tremblante de son épouse.

\- Retenez un seul nom, souffla l'auror de sa voix inquiétante. Fenwick, il y a deux semaines les mangemorts nous l'ont ramenés. En morceaux. »

Cette fois se fut trop pour Emmeline. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de son mari et quitta la pièce, une main plaquée contre le visage pour étouffer un sanglot.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot ! » S'indigna Milar à l'égard de Maugrey alors qu'il la rejoignait dans le couloir.

Une fois que la porte claqua derrière eux, Alastor se tourna vers mes amis.

« Vous voulez finir comme ça ? Il y a une différence entre savoir que l'on perd un membre durant un plan et perdre quelqu'un suite à une action bancale et mal entreprise ! Cette douleur est inimaginable, c'est la douleur de la culpabilité. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à l'expérimenter! Réfléchissez bien à vos actions ! Et remerciez la chance d'avoir permis à Miss Evans d'être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. ».

Silencieux, et sûrement pour la première fois depuis que je le voyais, Sirius ne semblait pas prêt à répliquer quoi que ce soit, se contentant de fixer ses pieds.

Emmeline et Milar partirent tard dans la soirée après une dernière vérification de l'état de santé de Lily. Ils furent plus distants et bien moins ouverts qu'ils ne l'avaient été à la première approche, le souvenir de leur ami semblait encore vif dans leur esprit et le rappel de Maugrey n'avait pas dû leur faire le plus grand bien.

L'auror, quant à lui, quitta bien plus tôt la maison, après avoir préalablement ajouté quelques sorts de protection autour de la maison et d'avoir incendié une dernière fois les garçons.

Il avait beau l'air de n'être qu'un assassin sans cœur, il s'était échappé un cours moment de la salle de vie alors que le groupe discutait pour passer voir Lily.

Espérant sûrement être invisible, il s'était effacé par la porte lorsque personne ne faisait attention à lui, je l'avais ensuite croisé dans le couloir alors que je regagnais ma chambre pour prendre quelques affaires. Sans me dire un mot, il m'avait adressé un de ces regards lourds de sens qui vous permettait de comprendre que la personne d'en face vous défiait de dire quoi que ce soit sur ses peine de terminer dans un état déplorable.

Enfin seuls, nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les quatre en tête à tête dans le salon alors que James et Lily se trouvaient toujours en haut, dans ma chambre.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla, depuis le départ d'Emmeline et Milar, il semblait qu'ils leur étaient trop difficiles d'amorcer d'eux-mêmes une conversation. Leurs idées semblaient vagabonder bien plus loin, et aux vues de leurs mines tristes : peut-être s'imaginaient-ils le résultat tragique de cette mission si jamais ils n'avaient pas eu de chance.

Ne désirant pas débuter une quelconque débat qui m'aurait mise dans l'embarras, je quittais ma place pour rejoindre l'étage et ce ne fut qu'une fois seulement devant ma porte que je réalisais qu'il serait difficile pour moi de coucher dans mon lit, sachant que Lily se reposait toujours avec James à ses côtés.

Ne désirant pas rester debout plus longtemps et avec les difficultés qu'avaient engendrées la journée, je ne pris même pas la peine de demander la permission à quiconque et m'installais confortablement dans un des trois lits de la chambre commune des garçons.

Serrant tendrement contre moi un des coussins bleus qui ornaient le lit et qui lequel devait (selon les couleurs choisies) être celui de Allan, je me laissais aller dans mes réflexions et songes.

J'étais en colère, car ils m'avaient mentis ? Non pas vraiment, car d'une certaine manière j'étais au courant depuis le début de leurs agissements et puisque je devais me tenir éloignée pour ne pas attirer le regard de Voldemort c'était la seule solution.

Mais j'étais en colère car ils avaient écourtés mon temps à passer avec l'homme que j'aimais et qu'ils avaient osés le traiter comme un moins que rien, alors même qu'il tâchait de sauver notre amie commune.

Un corps à mes côtés s'enfonça dans le matelas sans prévenir, ouvrant doucement les yeux je me retrouvais face à Allan. Il me scruta quelques secondes, surpris, avant de me dire : « Je suis désolé d'avoir réagis de cette manière avec Regulus. Mais… est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il est véritablement ?

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu veux parler, murmurais-je en étouffant un bâillement alors que je me roulais en boule dans la couette.

\- Je l'ai vu dans ton regard, continua-t-il. Tu étais déçue.

\- Oui je l'étais, car je pensais que tu étais sûrement la personne la plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il vit.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas vu un ordre des bouffons de Tu-sais-qui se jeter sur des nés-moldus pour avoir le plaisir de les torturer et de les tuer. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait. Et… je suis désolé, mais Regulus fait parti de ses partisans. »

Je m'étais redressée d'un bond, à présent parfaitement réveillée et prête à débattre, avec les poings s'il le fallait : « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !

\- Et toi alors ? Que sais-tu de lui ?

\- Qu'il ne me ment pas sur une soit-disant jeune fille alors qu'il va mettre sa vie en danger ! grinçais-je en me retournant pour lui montrer mon dos, véxée.

\- Elle s'appelle Emy Lieka, murmura-t-il doucement. C'est pour elle que je fais tout ça. Elle est née-moldue. Je veux la protéger.

\- Était-elle en classe avec nous ?

\- Non, tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, elle était de Poufsouffle et avait un an de plus que nous. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré, avoua-t-il alors que sa voix se faisait plus faible. C'est une jeune fille merveilleuse, je te la présenterais un jour.

\- Et Alexandra ? demandais-je.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La jeune fille que vous vous battiez avec Sirius au début de l'année, c'était juste pour le plaisir ?

\- Un petit pari, souffla-t-il en s'étirant doucement.

\- Eh bien bravo, marmonnais-je en fermant les yeux alors que la fatigue engourdissait mes membres.

\- Mui, comme tu dis….

\- …

\- Bonne nuit, Anne ».


	85. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point

**Encore merci à ma correctrice ! **

**Lizzia :** _Hahahaha, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire :) Merci d'être aussi acharnée, bonne lecture :).  
_

**Irishlizzied :** _Merci beaucoup ! J'espère aussi que la suite restera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit le cas !_**  
**

**Meladrei :** _Elle ne peut pas, et elle ne veut pas :(. Merci pour ta review :) Bonne lecture :D  
_

* * *

Installée à la cuisine, couteau en main, je hachais tranquillement quelques oignons en me dandinant sur un Stand by me qui résonnait en arrière fond avec son rythme lent et agréable. Trop préoccupée par l'écoute de ma musique plutôt que par l'arrivée d'une personne dans la cuisine je sursautais lorsque la voix de Sirius me sortit de mes pensées :

« Je te pensais plus raisonnable que ça, dit-il simplement en attrapant le lait dans le frigo.

\- Qu'est-ce que veut dire raisonnable à tes yeux et en quel honneur d'ailleurs ai-je droit à de telles remontrances ? » m'enquis-je en me détournant de lui pour continuer ma cuisine.

Je savais parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler mais c'était la même chose depuis trop longtemps et il était hors de question que je me répète pour la énième fois que Regulus n'était pas celui qu'il pensait.

Attrapant la casserole que je posais sur le feu, enduit d'un fond d'huile, je fis revenir tranquillement mes oignons et mes lardons, continuant de remuer doucement. Le tout en faisant tout mon possible pour paraître le plus désintéressée possible de la présence du garçon dans cette pièce.

« Quand vas-tu réaliser la gravité de la situation de Regulus ? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il n'est plus possible de lui trouver des excuses et qu'il faut que tu admettes que tu nous mets tous en danger !

\- Nous ne nous voyons plus à la maison, soufflais-je simplement en attrapant la crème dans le frigo. Les protections ont été placées après qu'il soit venu et jamais il ne voudrait nous vendre à Voldemort ! Et je suis si peu impliquée dans vos histoires de bagarre avec les mangemorts que je ne serais même pas capable de lui donner une quelconque information sur vous ! »

Tout ce que j'avais dit était vrai, mais les raisons de mon manque d'implication dans l'ordre du phénix ne venaient pas du simple désintérêt. Je n'avais pas le droit de me faire remarquer. Mes connaissances étaient trop dangereuses et toutes ses petites pensées dans ma tête une fois lues par le mage des ténèbres pourraient provoquer la fin de ce monde. Et pas uniquement.

Déglutissant difficilement je continuais de remuer doucement ma sauce en essayant de faire disparaître le frisson glacé qui venait de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« D'accord » souffla simplement Sirius qui s'était légèrement rapproché.

Je sentais sa présence dans mon dos, et alors que son souffle caressait mon cou il avança le bras et plongea son doigt dans ma sauce pour la goûter avec un grand sourire charmeur.

« Plutôt pas mal, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- D'ici 45 minutes » répondis-je machinalement sans le regarder, en espérant que le rouge qui avait envahit mes joues disparaîtrait rapidement.

Sans ajouter un mot il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec mon cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

Vidant ma tête pour ne garder que les pensées pour Regulus je terminais mon gratin.

Sirius, avant la fin des cours, nous avait confié son plus grand trésor qu'il partageait avec James nous faisant promettre de le lui rendre dès que nous n'en aurions plus l'utilité, les miroirs. Il nous permettait ainsi de garder contact l'un et l'autre sans avoir besoin de l'intervention d'une chouette.

Mais je connaissais l'importance de ces objets et je ne cessais de m'inquiéter à l'idée qu'ils ne disparaissent à cause d'une idiotie qui pourrait nous coûter cher. J'avais donc tenté de sensibiliser Regulus à l'idée que ce qu'il possédait était un incroyable trésor et pour l'instant ça semblait marcher. Et même s'il ne me demandait pas la moindre information complémentaire il savait pertinemment qu'il devait suivre mes conseils.

Je serrais entre mes doigts le morceau de miroir en pensant à mon cher et tendre, une vibration remontant dans mon bras et je plaçais l'objet face à moi

Mon reflet disparut pour faire apparaître celui d'un Regulus souriant malgré les récents évènements.

« Bonjour toi, me lança-t-il de sa voix étouffée par la magie de transmission.

\- Hello, murmurais-je en répondant à son sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Tu cuisines ?

\- Oui gratin de courgette, je l'avais prévu pour nous deux à l'origine, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, on se le fera une prochaine fois ! lança-t-il dans une promesse.

\- Attendre les vacances…

\- Ce n'est pas si long, promis. Ta première journée avec le démon, quand commence-t-elle ?

\- Demain, rendez-vous à la première heure dans les nouveaux locaux. Ça sera étrange de me retrouver de nouveau face à elle. Et dans d'autre circonstances

\- Notamment ? me demanda-t-il de continuer

\- Le fait que j'ai un travail ! » m'exclamais-je en riant.

Rougissant lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, je détournais le regard du miroir pour observer un Remus étonné de me voir rire seule au milieu de la pièce.

« Que vaut cette bonne humeur ?

\- Je suis au téléphone, tentais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le téléphone, quelque chose de moldu qui permet de communiquer » expliqua Lily qui venait de se lever.

Son teint blafard s'accompagnait d'une longue et large cicatrice boursoufflée sous son cou. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle disparaîtrait d'ici quelques jours avec quelques potions et sorts qu'avaient préconisés Milar, mais ça ne changeait rien à l'apparence piteuse qu'elle renvoyait.

En observant le regard de Remus puis celui de James qui accompagnait la jeune fille, je sentais que dans cette plaie ils voyaient leur défaite, et qu'elle leur rappelait surtout la culpabilité dont leur avait parlé Alastor.

« Alors, que mange-t-on ? lança la jeune fille d'une voix qui malgré l'élan de bonne humeur était altérée et affaiblie par la convalescence.

\- Gratin ! m'exclamais-je avec le même entrain pour essayer de remotiver les troupes. Si vous permettez ! »

Je me glissais entre eux pour sortir de la pièce et replaçais le miroir devant mon visage. Regulus semblait plus pâle et le sourire qu'il affichait n'était plus que forcé.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il simplement en détournant le regard.

Il s'excusait pour Lily, il n'était pourtant pas coupable de ses blessures, mais les personnes qui avaient été à ses côtés le soir d'avant l'étaient sûrement. Pourquoi rejetait-il la faute sur lui ?

« Tu n'as rien à t'excuser et tu le sais ! m'indignais-je.

\- Oui je le sais, Anne. Je vais te laisser, reparlons nous une prochaine fois ».

C'est ainsi, sur un sourire triste et une mine défaite qu'il m'abandonna. Dépitée, j'abattis donc un masque de joie sur mon visage avant de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Lily s'était assise sur le plan de travail, tenant fermement dans ses bras un James roucoulant. Plus loin, Remus et Allan quant à eux, observaient à travers le four le plat qui gratinait comme s'ils se trouvaient en face d'une incroyable expérience scientifique.

Ouvrant la porte du pied, Sirius rappliqua, un sachet de bonbon magique en main tout en scrutant chaque personne qui se trouvait là.

« Prévenez moi pour les réunions de famille, je n'aimerais pas y être en retard !

\- Et rappelez-moi la prochaine fois qu'on choisit de prendre une maison, de ne pas prendre trop de pièce puisque finalement on se retrouve tous dans la même à chaque fois, grommelais-je faussement en m'agenouillant pour déloger les deux spectateurs qui bavaient devant le four. Allez-vous-en ! Je dois sortir mon gratin ! »

S'écartant, presque déçus, les deux garçons marmonnèrent à propos d'une mégère mal léchée future esclave du démon ravageur. Sans aucun doute moi.

Tandis que je sortais notre repas, James nous lança : « Nous allons nous marier cette après-midi. »

Sous l'effet de la surprise mes fléchisseurs communs des doigts cessèrent brusquement de fonctionner et le plat brûlant se brisa dans un grand « BAM ! » sur le sol, donnant l'occasion à quelques morceaux de porcelaine de venir m'entailler les jambes et à la nourriture brûlante de m'éclabousser.

« Merci mais la prochaine fois que tu comptes annoncer quelque chose comme ça, il serait fort aimable de ta part d'attendre que tout le monde soit prêt, hein ? grinçais-je en regardant l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant à mes côtés pour m'empêcher de ramasser. Faisons ça avec un peu de magie, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Anne. Cesse de faire ta moldue ! m'encouragea Sirius de sa manière bien à lui comprenant ce ton si moqueur qu'il n'avait toujours qu'à mon égard.

\- Nous devrions aller nettoyer tes blessures, souffla Lily en fixant mes jambes constellées de petites plaies fines qui brillaient de quelques larmes de sang.

\- Je vais m'en charger. Je vous laisse nettoyer… » soupirais-je en haussant les épaules alors que je quittais la pièce.

Avant de fermer la porte je pus les voir tous, baguettes en main prêt à réparer le désastre. Montant quatre à quatre les marches, je me laissais ensuite tomber dans la salle de bain, les jambes tendues face à moi.

Rien de grave, juste quelques petites plaies qui se seraient fermées dans la journée sans magie et là dans la minute qui allait suivre.

Alors que je passais mes mains sur mes jambes, mon attention fut captée par la bague jaune qui ornait mon doigt. J'avais fini par m'habituer à sa présence, jusqu'à l'oublier totalement. Pourtant je n'avais toujours pas pris l'habitude d'utiliser la magie.

Une habitude à prendre ? Si c'était le cas comment ferais-je pour revenir à la normale une fois de retour dans mon monde ?

Etouffant un soupir, le regard perdu dans le plafond je tentais de contenir le sentiment étouffant qui grandissait dans ma poitrine. Je détestais ces doutes, cette sensation qui ne voulait pas partir, qui ne voulait jamais me laisser profiter de l'instant présent.

« Tu ne sais pas te soigner toute seule ? s'enquit Sirius en se rapprochant de moi tout sourire, des compresses dans une main et une fiole dans l'autre.

\- J'étais en train de le faire, signalais-je.

\- Je vois ça, parfaitement active, nota-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. Tu mettais trop de temps alors je me suis décidé à venir t'aider. »

S'accroupissant à mes côtés, il passa un peu de sa mixture sur mes plaies. L'effet de pétillement fut immédiat alors qu'une peau fine et rose se formait sur chacune des petites coupures.

« Il faudrait que l'on se dépêche, je crois que Lily voulait te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Quelque chose en rapport avec l'annonce du mariage, dit-il en me lançant un de ses regards les plus sérieux.

Ceux qui veulent toujours dire quelque chose.

Ceux qui veulent toujours dire quelque chose d'important.

« Je crois qu'elle voudrait bien de toi comme témoin pour leur mariage !

\- Témoin ? grinçais-je en retenant mon souffle.

\- Quelque chose comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête on dirait que l'on vient de t'annoncer quelque chose d'affreux !

\- Car je ne suis vraiment pas la mieux placée ! Marlène remplirait bien mieux ce rôle ! Et Emy ? Et pourquoi pas même Alice ? »

Sentant sûrement le désespoir dans ma voix, Sirius garda son calme un instant, me regardant le plus sérieusement possible, avant d'éclater de rire : « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, on dirait vraiment que l'on vient de t'annoncer la pire nouvelle de l'année ! Je pensais que tu serais au moins heureuse ! Quoi ? Ca a un rapport avec ton histoire d'un autre monde ? »

Non ça n'avait aucun rapport car après tout, mise à part Sirius, il n'avait jamais été question d'une quelconque témoin de mariage connue.

« Tu es sûr, tu ne me fais pas marcher ?

\- Descend tu verras bien »

A l'abri des regards, dans le jardin de leur maison, Lily et James avaient tenus à ce que seuls Sirius, Peter, Remus et moi soyons présent. Trop inquiète à l'idée que quelque chose ne se passe mal, la mariée avait préféré tenir éloignés ses parents, se faisant la promesse que si jamais les choses iraient mieux alors peut-être qu'un grand mariage serait organisé.

En entendant, nous étions tous là, installés dans les chaises sorties dehors pour l'occasion. Un membre de l'ordre du phénix qui, selon les autres, possédait les habilités à faire un mariage se tenait devant le couple sous l'arche fleurie.

Reliés par un ruban blanc que Sirius et moi avions placé, les doigts des deux époux s'entremêlaient tandis que leurs regards se perdaient dans celui de l'autre. Trop préoccupés par ce qu'ils observaient il leur semblait presque compliqué d'écouter les paroles du dénommé Edgar qui tentait au mieux de faire dire leur vœux aux deux tourtereaux absents.

Quand enfin il obtenu gain de cause, il posa sa baguette sur le lien blanc qui disparut doucement dans une lueur bleuté ne laissant pour seule marque que deux anneaux placées respectivement sur les doigts des deux mariés.

L'amour brillait dans leurs larmes lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent sous nos applaudissements. La gorge serrée, je tentais de retenir l'émotion qui ne manquerait pas de pointer le bout de son nez. Lily se tourna vers nous, le nez rougit en m'annonçant : « Je suis désolée Anne, tu vas hériter de ça ! Puisque tu es la seule présente ! »

Elle attrapa le bouquet de rose que nous avions préparé à la vas vite quelques heures auparavant puis me le lança avec un grand sourire rempli de joie.

« Aller ! Tous ensembles les enfants, je vais prendre une photo ! » annonçais-je en attrapant l'appareil que m'avait offert les Potter.

S'alignant, bras dessus, bras dessous, James tenait d'un côté son épouse et de l'autre son meilleur ami, suivit de Remus, puis Peter.

« Bon aller, un sourire mes mignons ! » lançais-je en me tenant prête, puis voyant l'incroyablement sourire un peu trop charmeur à mon goût de Sirius, j'ajoutais : « Non je parlais de mes mignons Sirius, toi tu ne l'es pas ! »

Le charme rompu il esquissa un grand sourire naturel et je profitais alors pour prendre la photo.

« Parfaite ! riais-je en récupérant la photo qui s'était glissée hors de mon appareil. Mince, toujours en trop Sirius ! En essaye d'en faire une mieux sans toi ?

\- Idiote ! grinça-t-il gentiment. De toute manière tant que tu prends la photo tu ne seras pas capable de prendre ma véritable beauté, il faut du talen pour ça ! »

L'attrapant par le flanc, j'activais mes doigts talentueux pour le faire hurler. Mais trop rapide pour moi il s'était retourné, attrapant mes mains, bloquant mes bras entre ses bras et collant ma tête contre son torse il hurla : « Victoire, je viens de terrasser un dragon !

\- Cessez donc de faire les enfants, souffla Lily avec un sourire tendre alors qu'elle m'arrachait l'appareil des mains. Un peu de sérieux vous deux, faites-moi un joli sourire ? »

Me remettant un peu droite, appuyée contre Sirius je lançais un regard à Lily pour afficher mon plus beau sourire, jusqu'à ce que Black me donne un léger coup dans les côtes, me forçant à le regarder, pour me souffler : « naturel on avait dit ! »

Riant à cette remarque, alors que j'admirais son visage si semblable à son frère, le flash jaillit brutalement. Me ramenant à la réalité.

La photo animée nous montrait tous les deux, moi lançant ce regard insistant vers Sirius.

« Une preuve que tu admirais encore ma beauté, me souffla-t-il en l'oreille presque fier.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! »


	86. Nourris moi !

**Bonjour à toutes, voilà la suite :) Merci beaucoup à Salomé pour sa correction ! **

* * *

Mes jambes me faisaient souffrir. Gonflées et rougies par la chaleur et les longues heures de marche, je n'avais trouvé qu'une large pierre pour me reposée. Devant moi, carte en main, baguette dressée, Shielderhood continuait de gesticuler.

\- Ça va faire des heures que nous cherchons par ici, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez comme ça ? soupirai-je en tendant mes jambes meurtries devant moi dans l'espoir de rétablir une circulation sanguine correcte.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas trompées, nous ne sommes pas loin. Nous ne trouvons juste pas l'entrée ! s'exclama-t-elle en soulevant du pieds un tas de feuilles qu'elle avait déjà dérangé quelques minutes auparavant ainsi qu'une trentaine de fois durant les deux heures que nous avions passés ici.

\- Je suis sûre de connaître personnellement chaque pierre qui meuble cette zone, grinçais-je en caressant Caroline, la pierre plate qui me servait de chaise.

\- Si tu pouvais avoir un peu plus foi en nos recherches alors peut-être que nous nous en sortirions mieux ! dit-elle simplement en s'accroupissant dans la poussière sans hésiter à salir sa longue robe de sorcière noire.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions arrivés en Grèce suite à des recherches approfondies sur les livres de magie ancienne. D'après Monica nous étions censées retrouver la zone où avait travaillé notre sorcière à l'origine du sort. Longtemps, l'ancienne Aurore avait espéré que notre demoiselle se serait servie d'un sort pour protéger du passage du temps son laboratoire mais plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus il nous semblait impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit.

Shielderhood laissa passer sa main à la surface du sol soulevant dans une vague la fine poussière qui s'était accumulée avec le temps, puis caressa la surface sableuse de la pointe de sa baguette qui malgré le sort toujours effectif ne semblait pas détecter quoi que ce soit.

\- Bordel ! cracha-t-elle en se redressant la main entaillée par une pierre qu'elle venait de toucher. Rassemblant toute sa rage elle frappa brutalement le caillou de sa jolie petite botte en cuir. Lucas, mon camarade caillou avec qui j'avais établi une solide relation durant nos deux heures de connaissances, décrivit une incroyable courbe avant de disparaître dans un buisson.

\- J'en ai assez ! C'est pourtant impossible qu'une sorcière aussi talentueuse n'ait pas préservé son lieu d'étude !

\- Nos sources n'étaient peut-être pas correctes, tentai-je en me redressant, les fesses endolories par ma pierre plate. Qui sait, peut-être a-t-elle écrit les livres avant de déménager, les indications qui se trouvent dessus ne sont peut-être pas correctes ?

\- Non c'est impossible, il y a quelque chose avec ce lieu ! Je le sens !

\- Votre douzième sens ? ne murmurai-je qu'à moi.

\- Marmonne dans ta barbe autant que tu veux je suis peut-être vieille et aigrie mais pas encore sourde !

\- Je vais aller profiter de la mer, je suis en train de suer comme un porc. Promis nous reviendrons ici pour passer encore une dizaine d'heures pour essayer de trouver quelque chose !

\- Bon… souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans sa coiffure habituellement parfaite. Quelques minutes de pause ne me feront pas de mal…

Nous étions à Milos, l'îlesdes Cyclades la plus occidentale de l'archipel. Le paysage était aride et rocailleux. Les collines qui arboraient des courbes tantôt douces, tantôt abruptes étaient recouvertes d'une végétation sèche, brûlées par le soleil et les températures hautes de la fin de l'été.

Nous nous trouvions dans une des zones les escarpés de Milos, sur les hauteurs d'une falaise blanche donnant directement sur la mer. Pour accéder à la plage nous descendîmes un chemin pentu, parsemé tout le long des pierres glissantes avec quelques zones dangereuses. Mais une fois le bord de mer atteint, une petite baie qui se camouflait derrière les grandes colonnes de pierres, nous offrit la possibilité d'une baignade sans risque.

N'y tenant plus, brûlante et poisseuse de sueur, je laissais mes affaires tomber au sol tandis que je courais jusqu'à l'eau calme et fraîche.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ne pas utiliser de magie ? questionna Monica qui avait simplement remonter d'un sort ses jupes pour plonger ses pieds nues dans la mer. Tu aurais moins chaud.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Pourquoi se buter à agir comme une Moldue alors que la bague te donne la possibilité de le faire autrement ?

\- J'ai bien trop peur de prendre l'habitude, quand je rentrerais chez moi je risquerais de trop regretter la magie !

\- Et ça serait la seule chose que tu regretterais ? demanda-t-elle, un regard presque triste.

Non ça ne serait pas la seule chose. Je regretterais Regulus, Lily, Allan, Sirius, James, Marlène, Emy, et tous les autres. Mais parmi eux je connaissais déjà la mort de plus de la moitié. Je ne voulais pas y assister, je voudrais partir avant.

\- Monica ? osais-je sans tourner les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Que feriez-vous à ma place ? Si jamais vous savez que la fin de l'histoire est heureuse mais qu'elle compte vos camarades parmi les victimes, feriez-vous quelque chose ?

\- C'est une question délicate.

\- Répondez-y franchement.

\- En tant que sorcière, Aurore, protectrice de bon nombre de règles essentielles de la magie, dont la conservation du temps, je vous dirais de ne rien faire. De ne pas agir à l'encontre de ce qui doit se passer.

\- Et en tant qu'amie de ces personnes que vous allez perdre ?

\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour les protéger.

Cette phrase était sortie tout naturellement comme si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, sa voix fut si douce comparer à d'habitude, qu'elle me fit l'effet d'un baume au cœur.

\- Mais, reprit-elle rompant le charme du calme qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer dans mon âme. Si je me souviens bien ton cas est différent. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de toi, et d'un futur que tu connais.

\- Comment ça?

\- Ton amie, bloquée dans le futur. Elle rajoute une inconnue dans une équation déjà suffisamment complexe. Que se passerait-il si jamais les choses changaient, si jamais le sort n'est pas lancé ? Pour celle du futur, elle restera simplement avec son amie, tout ira bien. Mais pour celle qui est déjà partie ?

\- Dumbledore m'a déjà exposé ce problème, soupirai-je en plongeant mes épaules dans l'eau fraîche.

\- Vas-tu en passer outre ?

Ma gorge se bloqua douloureusement alors que je laissais mon regard parcourir la ligne bleutée de l'horizon. Christelle représentait tout ce que j'avais possédé jusque la dans ce monde. Mais maintenant que j'avais un métier, que je m'intégrais enfin dans ce monde ? Qu'étais-je censée faire ?

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de concentrer mes pensées, je pris une longue inspiration avant de plonger ma tête dans l'eau fraîche et agréable dans l'espoir qu'elle me permette de nettoyer les milliers d'images qui me venaient en tête.

J'y voyais Christelle, mes parents, mon frère. Leurs sourires, mes autres amis, ma famille, ma maison, toutes ses choses qui me tenaient tant à cœur.

Mais il y avait aussi les Maraudeurs, Allan, les sourires de Marlène et Emy, notre nouveau foyer, la magie…

Remontant à la surface pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, j'étouffais finalement un soupir.

\- Toujours à fuir les vraies questions ! ricana Shielderhood sans aucune pitié.

\- Vous avez toujours les mots pour plaire Monica, grinçai-je en montant mes mains devant moi pour former de petites vagues.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me lancer une nouvelle remarque mordante comme elle en avait l'habitude, je la fis taire en dressant mes doigts devant elle.

A mon index, la bague jaune émettait une douce lueur qui avait du mal à survivre face à la lumière éclatante du soleil.

\- Brillait-elle ainsi sur les falaises ?

\- Non. Absolument pas. Pensez-vous que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

\- Donne-la moi ! ordonna-t-elle en plongeant dans l'eau sans se soucier de ses vêtements.

L'eau lui arrivant à la taille, elle attrapa la bague que je lui avais tendue et se mit à s'avancer plus profondément dans l'eau, en direction des falaises, là où les vagues se brisaient avec une certaine violence.

\- Faites attention ! prévenu-je en la regardant s'arrêter.

Complètement obnubilée par le bijou, elle leva enfin le regard, dressant sa baguette face à elle. Un sort plus tard, sur son chemin les vagues se brisèrent avant de l'atteindre.

\- Moïse était en fait un sorcier ? lançai-je avec un sourire alors que je la suivais.

Bientôt, faute d'avoir pieds, Monica récita un nouveau sort qui nous engloba dans une bulle, nous permettant de continuer notre descente dans les fonds marins comme si nous étions simplement en train de marcher sur terre.

Le sable fut bientôt remplacé par de grandes bandes de rochers. Attentive, Shielderhood se baissa, caressant de la pulpe de son doigt les gravures parfaitement nettes qui recouvraient les pierres.

\- C'est étonnant, l'eau n'aurait pas dû les faire disparaître ? demandai-je en observant les traits qui ne me semblaient pas étranger.

\- De l'araméen… murmura la sorcière alors que les coins de sa bouche s'étiraient dans un presque sourire.

Me rendant la bague, elle se remis en marche, là où la falaise plongeait droit dans la mer, formant un mur abrupte face à nous. Plus loin, entre deux grandes colonnes de pierres, une épaisse couche de cristaux jaunes formait un cercle parfait, loin d'être naturel. Lorsque je caressais la surface rugueuse de ma main ornée de la bague, les pierres semblèrent se connecter et le tout s'illumina, avant de laisser place à l'entrée d'une grotte où l'eau s'arrêtait à la verticale comme retenue par un mur invisible.

\- Incroyable, souffla Monica en s'avançant dans le long tunnel qui s'éclairait en fur à mesure de notre avancée.

Aussi bluffée qu'elle, j'essayais d'oublier cette étrange sensation qui s'étendait dans mon bras depuis le bijou. C'était une étonnante chaleur, brûlante et pourtant apaisante. A la fin de notre avancée, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une sorte de pièce, vide de meuble elle était entièrement faite dans cet étrange cristal jaune, et d'une netteté incroyable, lisses comme si nous étions plongée dans un verre.

Pourtant en y prêtant une plus grande attention, sur chaque millimètre de mur on pouvait percevoir de fines écritures gravées soigneusement sans qu'elles n'aient provoquées de quelconque fissure ou détérioration.

Son appareil photo en main, Monica tourna sur elle-même tachant de prendre la pièce dans tous les angles.

\- Magnifique ! Formidable ! Cette femme était incroyable !

\- Vous voilà devenue une fan, je n'attends plus que le moment où vous brandirez des pompoms dorés pour épeler le nom de notre for-mi-dable sorcière, morte il y a quelques millénaires.

Ne prenant pas la peine de gaspiller un microlitre de salive pour me répondre, elle se contenta de continuer son observation.

\- Nous devrions rentrer à l'auberge, nous prendrons des feuilles et de l'encre.

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas écrire chaque mot ! Nous avons des photos, c'est largement suffisant !

\- Non! Ça ne sera pas clair ! Nous n'arriverons à rien ! Regarde !

Elle m'avait lancée une des photos qu'avait recrachée son appareil. Si je n'avais pas su ce qu'elle était censée représenter alors je n'aurais vu qu'un simple fond jaune.

Digne d'une grande œuvre d'art moderne ! Sans aucun doute !

-Canari sur fond jaune

\- Et donc, si vous ne vouliez pas réécrire toutes les phrases, que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Nous allons simplement récupérer l'emprunte des murs ! Avec un peu d'encre, ça devrait suffire !

\- Ça nous prendra peut-être des jours !

\- Et ? lança-t-elle alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus. N'est-ce pas ce pourquoi je t'ai engagé ? Au travail apprentie !

* * *

Je regrettais à présent les longues heures à marcher dans les falaises, car maintenant mon corps me faisait tout autant souffrir, mais je n'avais pas pu profiter du soleil et de l'air de l'extérieur. Agenouillée dans la grotte, mon éponge d'encre et mes parchemins à la main, j'étais sur le point de terminer le dernier mur.

Mes doigts avaient pris une apparence noirâtre, mais c'était aussi le cas de mes genoux, coudes et mon visage sans aucun doute étant donné que je prenais toujours la peine d'essuyer les gouttes de sueurs qui me glissaient sur les tempes.

Depuis la matinée que nous avions passés à récupérer les inscriptions, Monica n'avait pas cessé de me conter toutes les beautés de la magie et tous ses attributs formidables dont je ne devrais pas passer outre. Malgré mon état de simple voyageuse.

\- Imaginons que je suis à l'étranger, reprit-elle en faisant danser sa baguette dans ses doigts activant les éponges et les pages par magie. En France ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me priverais de manger une bonne platée de cuisses de grenouilles sous la simple raison que une fois de retour chez moi je ne pourrais pas en remanger.

\- Si jamais vous avez vraiment pris goût aux cuisses de grenouilles alors vous n'aurez qu'à élever des têtards, leurs donner des noms si vous voulez, et les faire cuire avec du beurre et du persil ! Alors ça n'a aucun rapport avec ma situation ! Je trouve même insultant que vous trouviez le moyen de faire un quelconque rapprochement !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de prendre la bague avec toi, si jamais un jour nous trouvons la réponse au sort !

\- Jamais ! Je ne ramènerais jamais quoi que ce soit de ce monde chez moi ! Je pensais que vous étiez une sorcière réfléchie, imaginez ! Donner des pouvoirs ainsi à n'importe qui ! Tout le monde pourrait tuer tout le monde !

\- La magie n'est qu'une arme de plus, je pense que même les Moldus détiennent suffisamment d'armes pour ne pas en avoir besoin d'une autre !

Essuyant dans un râle mon front de mon épaule, je repris mon travail ardu et épuisant. Au centre de la pièce une pile de feuille déjà «imprimées» nous attendait. Des centaines de pages… Recouvertes d'araméens….

Des centaines de traduction….

Peut-être que finalement le travail manuel était favorable.

Attrapant mon éponge d'encre, laissée à l'abandon un peu plus loin, je frottais ma bague contre la pierre lisse du sol. S'illuminant légèrement, elle transmit sa lueur au parterre. Des images de lumière prirent place sur le sol.

\- Qu'as-tu fait?! gronda Shielderhood en regardant paniquée vers le bout de la salle.

La porte s'était refermée brutalement tandis que les lumières qui éclairaient les murs disparurent, ne laissant que celles apparues précédemment.

Sous nos yeux ébahis, le sol se transforma en un immense écran où une scène se jouait sur un fond de lumière jaune.

Une femme se tenait au centre, vaguement dessinée au trait épais. On ne distinguait d'elle que son visage ovale, son corps en courbe et une toge drapée. La simple ligne qui dessinait sa bouche se tordit en un sourire tandis qu'elle levait une main.

Un mot s'inscrit sous mes pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je.

\- Il y a trop de mots, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Mais… Je crois reconnaître...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle fonçait droit sur moi. M'attrapant par la main elle me tira en arrière comme pour former un rempart face à nos nouveaux arrivants.

Des ombres, des ombres se projetaient sur les murs, sans sembler avoir d'origine.

\- Bon sang, des Fameïss, il ne manquait plus que ça…. Tu as ta baguette avec toi ?

\- Oui, murmurais-je la voix enrouée par l'inquiétude grandissante.

Mes doigts s'étaient posés par automatismes sur elle, alors même que je répétais sans cesse que je ne l'utiliserais pas.

\- Ces créatures ne sont sensibles qu'à une seule chose, commença-t-elle en brandissant son arme face à elle.

Une des ombres sortie brutalement du mur, prenant la forme étrange d'un homme dénudé et glabre, à la peau d'un blanc translucide laissant apparaître des veines saillantes rouges, presque orange à cause de la seule lumière jaune du dessin qui nous éclairait.

Ses yeux, entièrement noirs, étaient tournés vers nous tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient sur des crocs jaunies et fins. Prenant appuis sur ses jambes qu'il avait plié, il bondit sur nous, mais avant même qu'il ne nous touche, la voix de Monica jaillit forte et grave :

\- Avada Kedavra ! gronda-t-elle.

L'éclair vert jaillit violemment, frappant l'homme en pleine poitrine, le propulsant comme un pantin désarticulé dans le fond de la pièce.

Sa peau parcheminée sembla se briser en des milliers d'éclats tandis que vive lumière naissait des zébrures sur sa peau. Bientôt il éclata dans une lueur aveuglante, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traînée de poudre.

\- Au travail ! gronda Monica, se tenant toujours prête. Et il faut que tu aies le désir de tuer, car si tu ne l'as pas, alors c'est toi qui va y passer…

La peur parcourait mes membres, sous la forme d'un fourmillement dans mes doigts, elle entrelaçait de sa main glacée mon cœur, emplissant ma poitrine de cette immonde sensation que j'avais, hélas, appris à connaître dans ce monde.

Les créatures sortaient une à une des ombres, se rapprochant dangereusement de la sorcière qui lançait autant de sort mortel qu'elle le pouvait. Éclairant ici et là la pièce de ses mortels éclats verts.

Levant lentement l'arme devant moi, j'essayais d'oublier les hurlements de Shielderhood qui semblait bien impatiente que je vienne à son secours.

Tombant à la renverse sous le poids d'une créature qui s'était jetée à son cou, elle tenta de la projeter sur le côté, délivrant un de ses mains alors que son adversaire mordait brutalement celle qui tenait la baguette. Fouillant sa robe elle en ressortit une petite dague qu'elle plongea dans le crâne pâle.

Un son perçant jaillit de la gueule grande ouverte du monstre alors que ses camarades se rapprochaient dangereusement de Monica, comme alertés.

Comme ma main tremblait, il m'était impossible de viser, je me contentais donc de garder ma baguette droite vers l'attroupement d'homme à teint cireux.

\- Avada….commença ma voix dans un tremblement mal assuré.. Kedavra ! terminai-je en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts alors que la chaleur de mon corps semblait être aspirée par la bague.

Sous la forme d'un faible éclair de lumière verte, le sort jaillit presque timidement, se plantant dans le crâne d'une des créatures. Comme chatouillée par l'Impardonnable, elle se tourna vers moi, fronçant ses arcades sourcilières.

\- Je suis extrêmement talentueuse, notai-je en reculant.

Grognant légèrement le monstre se détourna de sa cible première, me prenant en chasse, bondissant dans ma direction, ne me laissant que le temps de me baisser pour empêcher ses doigts griffus de se planter dans mon cou

\- Tuer ou mourir ! me répétait la petite voix de Shielderhood.

Mais j'avais beau n'avoir que très peu envie de fini en hachis parmentier pour goule de magie ancienne, je n'arrivais toujours pas à lancer convenablement ce maudit sort. M'aidant de mes pieds pour faire reculer le monstre, je plongeai sur lui, bien décidée à attaquer la première.

Surpris par mon mouvement, je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui, ma baguette posée sur son menton et alors qu'il se débattait, je hurlais :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière toute aussi faible que la précédente jaillit, lui faisant légèrement relevée la tête, mais il replongea son regard inhumain dans le mien, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres décharnées et pâles.

Il se moquait de moi !

La colère, la peur et la honte se mélangeaient en moi, enflammant ma poitrine alors que j'enfonçais de toutes mes forces ma baguette dans la narine de ma victime. Hurlant à la mort, celle-ci gesticula si brutalement que je fus envoyé au loin.

Alors que ma tête rencontrait de manière fortuite le mur, je tachais de me remettre en position le plus vite possible, observant mon adversaire se remettre en position, ma baguette enfoncée jusqu'au manche dans le crâne.

Et si on oubliait le liquide noirâtre qui lui baignait le bas du visage, mon attaque ne semblait même pas l'avoir égratignée.

Ma gorge se serrait alors que je le regardais se rapprocher.

Cette fois il en était fini de moi.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre qu'il comptait faire de moi, je ne les rouvris que lorsque la voix de Shielderhood incanta l'impardonnable. Les paupières mi-ouvertes, je pus admirer la magie fendre le crâne de la créature qui s'effondra avant de se décomposer dans cette étrange lumière.

\- Ta baguette ! hurla Monica qui se tenait tant bien que mal contre le mur

Sa robe de sorcière était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, dévoilant d'immondes plaies ensanglantées. Son bras, le plus touché, pendait lamentablement le long de son corps tandis qu'elle tentait de conserver son arme braquée vers les trois dernières créatures.

Plus que trois ! Elle pouvait le faire !

Pourtant, ses paupières se fermèrent alors que son corps tombait lamentablement en avant.

Pourquoi ne se relevait-elle pas ?! Il fallait qu'elle agisse !

Mais elle n'en fit rien, resta, inerte sur le sol, sa baguette et son arme toujours enserrés dans ses mains, mais incapable de s'en servir.

Elle allait mourir.

Tout ça car je n'étais pas capable de lancer un fichu sort.

L'adrénaline me brûlait de nouveau lorsque je m'élançais vers ma baguette. M'étalant de tout mon long sur le sol, l'arme entre mes doigts, je la tournais vers les trois monstres.

\- Avoir le désir de tuer, murmura la voix de Shielderhood dans ma tête.

Je l'avais mais uniquement pour la protéger.

Mais il était là.

Mon énergie se concentra dans la bague mais cette fois sans me laisser cette désagréable sensation de froid, au contraire, je me sentais enivrée, puissante.

Ma voix tonna, haute et forte.

Confiante.

Le premier éclair atteint sa cible, puis le second et le dernier. Trois sans faute, éclairant brutalement la salle de la décomposition des créatures.

Prête à défier de nouveaux adversaires, je laissais mon regard courir le long de la salle. Arme au point. Prête à tout.

Pourtant rien ne vint, et dans un étrange silence, la porte du fond de la salle se rouvrit lentement m'offrant le plaisir d'admirer la mer bleutée et calme par lequel filtrait quelques rayons du soleil.

\- Tout se termine affreusement bien, non ? lança Shielderhood avec un sourire alors qu'elle entassait la liasse de copie sur son bureau.

Après l'apparition des créatures, les inscriptions avaient disparues, heureusement pour nous : nous étions parvenues à presque toutes les récupérer avant ça. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à les traduire, mais pour cela l'incroyable Monica était parvenue à confectionner un sort à l'aide du dictionnaire de traduction que j'avais obtenu au court de l'année dans la Salle sur Demande.

C'était un simple sort basé sur la reconnaissance de je ne sais plus quoi, en prenant compte de je ne sais plus quoi, et il était absolument hors de question que je pose à la moindre question à ce sujet à la passionnée qu'était Shielderhood, sinon elle serait capable de m'en parler pendant des heures durant.

Après notre affrontement, Monica n'avait mis que quelques heures à récupérer grâce à l'utilisation d'une série de potions qu'elle conservait toujours dans son sac «au cas où».

Oui, c'était vrai après tout, qui ne prévoyait pas un kit de survie spécial attaque de mort vivant grec ! Comme j'étais tête en l'air !

Nous étions donc directement rentrées au bureau, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de me prendre une douche chaude pour me requinquer après tous ces efforts.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? me rappela à l'ordre Monica en me scrutant.

\- Pardon, professeur ! Je ne vous ai pas écouté ! Je me suis arrêtée au moment où vous me félicitiez d'avoir été aussi vaillante et forte, l'informai-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de ça.

\- Ha, oui, en effet, je me disais bien !

Pas étonnant alors que je n'avais rien écouté à ce qu'elle disait.

Me sermonnant d'un regard, elle reprit :

\- Je vais mettre en place le sort dans la soirée, je veux te voir demain à l'heure habituelle. Nous touchons à la fin, tu te rends bien compte de ça ? Est-ce que tu es prête ?

Prête ?

Non. Absolument pas.

Mais je me contentais d'acquiescer, trop préoccupée par les miracles d'un bon bain.

Bain ? Ou douche ?

Hum… Plutôt bain ?

Uniquement si je trouvais du bain moussant dans mes affaires.

\- Bon sang ! Anne ! Est-il possible de garder ton attention trente secondes ? s'impatienta la vieille poire desséchée qui me faisait face.

\- Attendez un instant, intimai-je en faisant mine de réfléchir. Non, impossible. Les petites voix dans ma tête me supplient de ne pas vous écouter ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Vous me devez au moins ça !

\- J'ai plus souvent sauvé ton derrière que toi le mien!

\- Sans aucun doute ! Mais s'il vous plaît, implorai-je.

Elle me regarda un instant, toujours froide, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de passer sur ses lèvres lorsque je me décidais à lui faire le coup de mon incroyable tête de chien battu.

\- Tu es impossible ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte mais avec moins de colère que précédemment.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez, non ?

M'invitant à déguerpir le plus rapide d'un geste de main, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux chiper dans son pot à poudre de cheminette. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à disparaître, elle lança :

\- Oui sans aucun doute, et il serait temps que tu me tutoies.

Bien trop surprise par cet élan de sympathie de sa part, je me précipitais dans les flammes vertes, bien décidée à ne pas rester dans cette étrange atmosphère inquiétante.

Couverte de suie, j'observais avec un sourire la nouvelle pièce qui me faisait face. Remus était installé à la table de la salle à manger, me saluant d'un grand sourire, alors que Sirius se reposait sur le grand canapé en face de moi.

\- Hello, lançais-je en m'époussetant.

\- Madame a pris des couleurs ! nota Allan qui franchissait le pas de la porte, les bras chargés de nourritures.

\- Allan ! Nourris-moi ! suppliais-je en m'affalant sur le plancher, la bouche grande ouverte.


	87. Inconscience

**Merci beaucoup à Salomé qui malgré la chaleur est venue à bout de la correction de ce... Ces ? Chapitres ! Car oui ça part dans tous les sens, vous m'excuserez de ne plus pouvoir faire : un chapitre Kiki, un chapitre Anne. Et si c'est trop désagréable je modifierais ça :) **

**Très bonne lecture à vous !**

**Lizzia :** _Merci :) Ca me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Dans l'épisode précédent : **_Anne et Shielderhood ont retrouvé la cachette de leur sorcière et sont parvenues (malgré quelques difficultés) à rentrer chez elles saines et sauves, avec de quoi combler leurs journées de travail à venir. De l'autre côté, Ron et Christelle ont été séparé de leurs petits camarades et se lancent à leur recherche._

* * *

Le visage de Remus arborait une inquiétante couleur rouge violacée, des gouttes de sueur luisaient sur son front tandis que le souffle lui manquait...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Allan lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos, et Remus recracha le morceau de poulet qui avait fait fausse route. Il toussa un moment avant de reprendre:

\- Des morts vivants ?!

\- Une armée d'âmes damnées, gravissant la falaise pour manger notre cervelle à Shielderhood et moi ! Assoiffée de notre matière grise, ils…

\- Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais dans une caverne sous la mer ? me rappela Sirius en mâchant bruyamment, pointant vers moi sa fourchette encore garnie, d'un air accusateur.

\- Heu oui…

\- Alors quelle falaise avaient-ils à gravir ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que pendant que vous vous tourniez les pouces j'ai achevé une centaine de mort-vivants avec la puissance d'une incroyable guerrière, rétorquai-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Mouais, je suis sûre que tu étais avantagée, ils ne t'en voulaient pas vraiment ! continua-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Comment ça, ils ne m'en voulaient pas vraiment ?

\- Et bien, s'ils voulaient vraiment manger de la cervelle à la petite cuillère ce n'est certainement pas chez toi qu'il fallait chercher ! dit-il simplement en ponctuant sa phrase d'un magnifique sourire angélique.

Armée de ma fourchette et d'une bonne dose de purée de carotte, j'envoyai un magnifique projectile vers cet espèce de crétin qui, bien trop fier de sa blague, ne parvint pas à l'éviter et se retrouva avec sa chemise bleue maculée d'orange.

\- Anne ! s'exclama Allan. Tu n'as pas honte ?!

\- Oui, tu n'as pas honte ? Ma nouvelle chemise ! grogna Sirius.

\- Mon plat ! souffla le Poufsouffle. Préparé avec amour..

\- Des Zombies, répéta Remus, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Il faut que tu te remette Remus, lança Sirius. Tu verras lorsque je serais Aurore, j'en verrais bien plus qu'elle n'en a jamais vu !

\- J'attends le moment où tu devras affronter des morts vivants… soufflai-je dans ma barbe en touillant ma purée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Espèce de jalouse !

\- Sorcier de pacotille, murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers lui, en affichant l'air le plus innocent que je possédais.

-Toi ! Ma vengeance n'aura pas de limite !

\- J'attends de voi…

Ne me donnant pas le temps de finir ma phrase, quelque chose de chaud et mou atteint ma joue, glissant le long de mon visage avant de disparaître dans mon chemisier.

\- Non sérieusement, ma nourriture ! s'exclama Allan qui perdit patience.

Il se redressa, baguette dressée, prêt à s'en servir contre le prochain de nous deux qui manquerait de respect à une autre cuillère de sa purée.

Moqueuse ou avec de profondes envies de mourir, je me servis de ce moment d'inattention de mon ennemi pour attaquer soudainement. Sirius se préparait à contre-attaquer lorsque :

\- J'ai dit : CA SUFFIT ! hurla Allan.

Et c'est ainsi après deux Petrificus Totalus parfaitement réussis que Remus et Allan terminèrent agréablement le repas sans se soucier des deux saucissons que nous étions devenus.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Peter ? s'enquit Allan en se resservant.

\- Oui, nous nous voyons régulièrement, l'école d'enseignement et celle de comptabilité se trouvent dans le même quartier. J'ai l'occasion de manger avec lui. Mais nous avons prévu d'organiser un petit quelque chose chez Lily et James prochainement. On attend juste de trouver une date qui conviendra à tout le monde.

\- C'est sûr que c'est un peu compliqué… Surtout avec toutes les histoires de...

\- Oui, le coupa rapidement Remus en me jetant un regard. C'est compliqué.

Peu enclin à nous rendre notre liberté, il fallut atteindre plus de trente minutes pour que la colère d'Allan passe un peu et qu'il ne nous libère de notre piètre condition de rôti saucisonné. Me redressant en massant mes muscles endoloris, je scrutais un moment mon camarade de pénitence pour lui lancer un : «Fucking Vietnam». Qu'il ne sembla pas comprendre.

o

o

o

Une fois réfugiée dans ma chambre, mon miroir en main, j'esquissais le plus beau de sourire pour saluer Regulus.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu as pris de jolies couleurs !

\- La Grèce était formidable, nous devrions vraiment y retourner au plus tôt ! Nous pourrions profiter de la mer et le beau temps ! Et toi, l'école ?

Cette question sembla toucher un point sensible, et bien trop désireuse de profiter un maximum de lui je n'osais pas creuser plus loin le sujet. Ce n'est qu'après une heure de discussion sur tout et rien, allant des étranges créatures que j'avais affronté jusqu'aux rumeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard, que j'osais demander :

\- Comment tu te sens, est-ce que Voldemort t'a demandé des choses ?

Il cilla, laissant pendant un instant un voile assombrir son regard, mais bien vite en reprenant contenance il s'exclama :

\- Rien de spécial !

Je me doutais qu'il mentait. Après tout il avait été marqué quelques semaines auparavant. A présent il avançait de plus en plus vers la destinée que je connaissais. Je voulais le prévenir, le mettre en garde mais cela m'inquiétait, en le sachant proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres le mettre au courant pourrait nous mettre tous deux dans une situation délicate.

Il fallait que j'attende et qu'il me prévienne comme il m'avait promis si jamais il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il le fasse avant que ça soit trop tard.

\- Mais j'ai du mal, finit-il par avouer en détournant le regard.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Beaucoup de chose pèse sur mes épaules, j'ai l'impression de faire un faux pas à chaque fois et je doute que le Lord soit ravi de ma piètre progression. Mais je ferais en sorte que les choses s'arrangent.

\- Comme torturer des Nés-Moldus et embêter les Gryffondors ? murmurai-je tristement.

\- Oubliant le torturer et contentons-nous du second, tu ne penses pas ? répondit-il tristement, le regard lointain.

Terminant notre « appel » je reposais le miroir sur ma table de chevet, retenant un soupir alors que je me couchais sur mon matelas. Demain je rejoindrais Shielderhood, et demain était arrivé le jour de vérité.

Pourrions-nous enfin accomplir le sort ?

\- Il faut le désirer, il faut en avoir besoin, expliquait Shielderhood en faisant crépiter sa cigarette.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lorsque vous avez lancé le sort avec Regulus vous étiez extrêmement déterminés ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné ?

\- Le garçon qui vous a arraché à votre maison devait ne plus avoir d'autre solution, et celle qui l'a inventé n'avait, elle non plus, pas d'autre solution. Il devait fuir ! Après quoi, d'après ce que j'ai compris une personne dans un autre monde ne peut se sentir à l'aise, notre sorcière n'est pas parvenu à chasser le sentiment de non appartenance qui force la personne a désirer rentrer chez elle. Cette condition fait que vous pourrez lancer le sort. Forcément.

Elle contourna son bureau d'un pas lent, scrutant un horizon lointain tandis que de grands voluptes de fumée blanche s'échappaientt de ses narines. L'endroit empestait le tabac froid et la cire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de refuser constamment d'ouvrir une des deux petites fenêtres qui ornaient l'un des murs. Cette ambiance pesante m'embrouillait et il m'était difficile de réfléchir sérieusement.

\- Donc si j'essaie, je devrais pouvoir le lancer ? proposai-je en tentant de recentrer mes idées.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est la seule chose que vous avez compris avec les données que nous avons collectées ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est la seule chose digne d'intêret que j'ai trouvé là-dedans, expliqua-t-elle en désignant un épais tas de parchemins qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la surface de son bureau.

\- Je peux le faire. Je peux partir d'ici.

\- A tout moment, me rappela-t-elle.

Et il n'y avait rien que je ne désirais plus au monde. Attrapant ma baguette, je me redressai, prête à lancer le sort. Je l'avais appris par cœur à force d'avoir entendu Régulus le réciter lorsque nous avions travaillé dessus à Poudlard pendant plusieurs mois.

Plus rien ne m'était inconnu à présent dans ce sort. Il était le moyen de rentrer chez moi ! De retrouver ma maison, mon frère et mes parents. Je pourrais y retrouver une vie normale, vivre mon rêve de n'être qu'une personne parmi les autres, n'être qu'une enseignante ou chimiste parmi d'autres, qu'importe ! N'importe quoi d'autre qui ne concerne pas la magie. J'étais prête à ramasser les poubelles jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si ça me permettait de me reposer et de rentrer dans cet endroit si simple et agréable qu'était mon monde et ma vie.

Mes lèvres frémirent alors que je terminai presque l'incantation, mon cœur battant à toute allure, l'impatience sous forme de fer en fusion dans mon sang. Mais l'empressement disparut laissant place à la raison, au calme froid et la peur.

Je quittais Regulus, Sirius, Remus, Allan, Lily et James. Ces personnes que j'avais appris à connaître et aimer, ces personnes qui ne tarderaient pas à mourir si je n'agissais pas…

La chaleur disparue, ma voix se fit plus légère avant de disparaître complètement.

Déçue Monica me regarda en plissant les yeux, s'asseyant sur son bureau, elle prit une grande bouffée de cigarette avant de me demander :

\- As-tu peur ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, le sort fonctionnera forcément. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer la porte des mondes meilleurs. Tu as toujours le choix.

Toujours le choix.

Mais comme elle me l'avait expliqué, cette sensation de malaise ne cesserait pas. Pas tant que je ne serais pas chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas le faire disparaître.

Rassemblant un maximum de courage, j'attrapais la baguette la pointant vers moi en reprenant l'incantation.

* * *

Christelle suivait Ron à la trace. Ils gravissaient rapidement les marches, aux aguets, à la recherche d'Harry et Hermione qu'ils avaient perdu dans le début des combats lorsque Fenrir Greyback leur avait bloqué le passage. Christelle s'était armée d'une pauvre pierre trouvée dans les décombres. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir s'en servir et surtout de pouvoir s'en servir, mais malgré tout elle lui apportait le peu de réconfort dont elle avait besoin pour continuer de marcher.

Les hurlements et les détonations des sorts se mêlaient dans un étrange brouhaha étouffant. Les muscles brûlants de leur course effrénée, Christelle ne put reprendre son souffle que lorsque son camarade roux se décida à faire une halte.

Le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, il scrutait les yeux plissés l'extérieur du château qui disparaissait derrière des colonnes de fumées noires.

Ne prenant qu'une seconde pour réagir, elle attrapa sa main, sûre de savoir où elle pourrait trouver Harry et Hermione. Ils s'étaient sûrement rendus sans le savoir jusqu'à l'endroit où mourrait Rogue. Des images contradictoires dansant devant les yeux, elle descendit à toute allure les marches qu'ils venaient tout juste de monter.

Il lui revenait des images de barques, au bord du lac, et de la cabane hurlante, des séquences du film sûrement et pourtant elle se souvenait d'un débat animé qu'elle avait eu avec Anne pour savoir lequel des deux lieux le professeur avait réellement trouvé le mort. Lequel de ses souvenirs était attaché au film, lequel au livre ?

Et qui suivre ?

\- La cabane, nous devons nous…

Coupée dans sa phrase par un éclair rouge sang qui lui passa tout près de la joue, son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine, elle se retourna rapidement pour voir celle qui avait tenté de l'attaquer.

Un amas de cheveux blonds et soyeux coulait le long de l'épaule de la femme, tandis que quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant. Malgré l'effort qui faisait perler sa sueur à ses tempes et la poussière qui couvrait sa magnifique robe bleu nuit, Narcissa Malefoy conservait une grâce à toute épreuve.

\- Où est Drago ? Où est mon fils ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Nous l'avons perdu de lorsque la bataille a commencé ! se justifia Christelle en levant les mains en ciel, peut-être dans l'espoir d'attendrir son adversaire.

\- Duruisseau ! hurla la femme les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de détruire ma vie !

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama la jeune fille en jetant un regard désespéré à Ron qui tremblant ne savait que faire.

\- Tu payeras pour ton aînée !

Informulé, un sort jaillit de sa baguette, frappant brutalement la jeune fille à la tempe qui s'effondra, sonnée. Ron la retint avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête contre les marches de marbre.

Un voile flou devant les yeux, comme simple spectatrice de la scène, Christelle regarda Narcissa se rapprocher, brûlante de cette rage qu'elle réservait uniquement à cette autre personne à qui elle croyait s'adresser en parlant à Christelle.

Mais une épaisse fumée s'éleva brutalement autour d'eux, les faisant disparaître de la vue de leur ennemi. Une personne les agrippa par les épaules, les poussant en arrière dans la grande cour, à l'abri d'un arbre.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens ! salua un peu trop gaiement vu les circonstances, l'homme qui venait de les sortir de là.

Il était d'assez grande taille, avait de belles boucles blondes qui lui tombaient sur le front, une barbe de trois jours et un magnifique sourire charmeur qui éclairait son visage. Il n'était pas s'en rappeler l'acteur Ryan Gosling à Christelle.

La jeune fille mit quelque seconde à réaliser que la personne sur qui elle était littéralement en train de baver devait bien avoir une petite trentaine et se reprit bien vite lorsqu'une voix grinçante s'éleva :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit Allan ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus !

\- Alors oublie, mais tâche de ne pas trop scintiller ! grinça une femme à ses côtés.

Plutôt petite et aux épaules carrés, elle arborait une ravissante coupe blonde à la garçonne. Voyant Christelle la fixer elle lui offrit un joli sourire et se présenta :

\- Appelez-moi Emy. Et l'illuminé à côté de moi c'est Allan.

Plutôt : illuminant qu'illuminé, pensant Christelle en détournant le regard.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux gris qui était accompagné d'une vieille bique, ils ont rejoint le château il y a quelques heures. Il avait un faux gallion que ma fille leur a donné, expliqua Allan en fouillant dans ses poches sortant finalement une photo de sa fille.

\- Hannah ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Vous voulez parler de Regulus et de l'autre femme aigrie qui l'accompagnait ? questionna Christelle.

\- Oui c'est eux !

\- Ils doivent être encore dans l'école confia Ron en se tournant vers la silhouette du château qui se découpait de moins en moins bien dans le ciel noircissant de la nuit.

\- Les enfants, mettez-vous à l'abri, nous nous chargeons de ça, dit-elle en adressant un regard tendre aux deux adolescents.

\- Sergent, quel est l'état des réserves ? s'enquit l'homme blond en plissant les yeux.

\- Mauvais, Général ! lui apprit Emy en sortant de sa poche d'étranges billes en verre contenant une sorte de liquide. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas assez pour nous fondre jusqu'à la bas.

\- Nous allons devoir nous salir les mains, soupira-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

\- Pour Marlène ! scanda la femme en prenant la sienne.

\- Pour Lieka ! termina l'homme en se redressant.

Après un dernier regard vers Ron et Christelle, les deux adultes s'élancèrent dans la cour, brisant devant eux les billes de verres provoquant d'étonnantes réactions chimiques qui leurs permirent de créer un écran de brouillard. Encore abasourdie et surprise Christelle regarda leurs ombres se fondre dans le nuage mystérieux qu'ils venaient de créer et tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour se concentrer sur leur véritable mission.

Après avoir informé Ron de la direction qu'elle pensait être la bonne, Christelle le suivit. Sa bouche s'était asséchée par l'inquiétude et elle ne parvenait pas à garder son calme, regardant sans cesse derrière elle, en direction du château, là où les combats continuaient.

Et si quelqu'un les avait suivi ?

Après quelques rapides minutes de marche, ils atteignirent enfin l'immense Saule Cogneur qui s'agitait au gré du vent. Ou plus qui s'agitait de son propre chef, ce qui produisait du vent. Cet arbre était définitivement très angoissant.

A leur approche, les branches qui auparavant ondulaient souplement s'immobilisèrent, puis reprirent leur danse d'une façon plus brutale, s'accrochant ensemble pour former un poing prêt à frapper.

\- Il faut que tu fasses diversion, je le bloquerai. Tu te sens prête à ça ?

Prête à affronter un terrifiant arbre enchanté qui ne souhaitait que répendre sa cervelle au quatre coins du parc ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! s'exclama Christelle en remontant ses manches.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur, elle prit son élan. Courant dans les hautes herbes, se rapprochant sans trop savoir quoi faire de l'arbre qui s'agita brutalement. Les longues tiges s'abattirent sans pitié sur elle, elle tenta de s'écarter, bascula en avant lorsque les branches étreignirent sa cheville.

Le nez écrasé contre le sol, elle planta ses doigts dans la terre pour tenter de se retenir tandis que l'arbre l'attirait vers lui. Agrippant une racine qui sortait de terre, elle parvint à se maintenir quelques secondes avant de se retrouver brutalement propulsée dans les airs.

Trop surprise pour hurler, elle ne parvint à gémir que lorsque le sol revint à sa rencontre, brisant son nez sans ménagement dans un craquement désagréable et une gerbe de sang. Prête à encaisser un nouveau coup elle se tint prête mais les tiges qui lui enserraient les pieds se firent molles et rien ne vint.

\- Dépêche-toi ! la héla Ron en se glissant entre les racines de la bête.

Encore étourdie et ayant du mal à conserver son équilibre, elle le rejoignit tout en essayant d'oublier le bas de son visage qui lui semblaient en miette.

Tendant sa main à la jeune fille, Ron l'aida à descendre, alors qu'il la soutenait contre son épaule il observa l'étendue des dégâts avec une mine soucieuse avant de lui intimer du regard le silence alors qu'ils avançaient dans le passage secret.

* * *

La porte avait apparu devant moi. La poignée s'activa d'elle-même lorsque j'y approchai les doigts. Derrière moi, Shielderhood était silencieuse, les yeux braqués sur cette ouverture vers les autres mondes.

L'ouvrant un peu plus du bout de mon pied, j'esquissai un mouvement de recul lorsque l'immense couloir se dévoila devant moi.

Il me semblait sentir ce désespoir profond qui m'avait poussée à avancer pour sauver ma vie, celui qui m'avait permis de rejoindre ce monde alors même que j'aurais dû mourir.

Un pas en arrière, de nouveau.

Déglutissant difficilement, j'observais inquiète ces autres portes du couloir, celles qui donnaient sur les autres mondes.

\- Ton doigt… me fit remarquer Monica.

Un fil rouge s'enroulait autour de lui, disparaissant ensuite à travers le sort, se dirigeant vers mon monde.

Une chaleur brûlante grandit en moi. Déglutissant difficilement, j'essayais d'oublier cette impatience qui semblait de nouveau grandir en moi. Je voulais de nouveau rentrer, qu'importe les personnes que j'avais vu, j'avais la solution, je pouvais rentrer. Il me suffisait de franchir le seuil. Et de marcher jusqu'à chez moi.

Mes pieds me portèrent plus près de la porte, mes doigts tremblants se dressèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne frôlent la surface étrangement lisse du battant de l'ouverture.

\- Anne ! me rappela à l'ordre Monica.

Frissonnante je m'écartais de nouveau en murmurant :

\- Il faut qu'on ferme cette porte, immédiatement !

\- Non ! Attends ! s'exclama l'ex-Aurore en m'attrapant le bras alors qu'elle continuait de regarder, presque émue la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez attendre ?! Que je parte ?

\- Non, laisse-moi la regarder, je t'en prie !

Un sourire sur le visage elle se plaça devant moi, scrutant sous tous ses bords l'étrange passage, après avoir passé quelques minutes à l'admirer : elle se tourna vers moi, souriante.

\- N'est-ce pas merveilleux, incroyable, tant d'années de travail pour finalement arrivé à ça ! C'est formidable !

\- Professeur, je vous en supplie, terminons-en ! murmurai-je en m'écartant encore un peu du passage qui ne cessait de m'appeler.

\- Attends un instant !

Cet instant me sembla terriblement long, et tandis qu'elle continuait ses analyses, couplant ses observations avec quelques notes qu'elle griffonnait sur son carnet, je m'écartais de nouveau me retrouvant bientôt dos au mur.

Finalement lorsqu'elle se décida enfin, elle rompu le sort en fermer brutalement la porte. Lorsque celle-ci claqua. Le besoin de partir qui m'étranglait depuis toute à l'heure s'échappa aussi vite qu'il n'était venu, me permettant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Mes muscles se décontractèrent doucement, tandis que je me laissais glisser au pied du mur, épuisée, en sueur et presque heureuse.

Monica fixa mon sourire et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Notre réussite te fait sourire ?

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Elle ne devrait pas te faire sourire, siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Elle devrait te faire sauter de joie !

Son visage habituellement si sérieux se fendit d'un immense sourire tandis qu'elle m'attrapait par les bras pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! s'extasia-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. C'est incroyable ! Nous avons réussi ! Anne ! Nous avons réussi !

La joie qu'elle éprouvait fut communicative, sous la forme d'un foyer brûlant dans mon cœur alors qu'elle me tenait toujours dans ses bras, sautillant et dansant presque.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle s'écarta brutalement et reprit son attitude hautaine tandis qu'elle remettait ses cheveux en place. Elle lançant ensuite un regard glacial à la personne qui venait interrompre notre moment de victoire.

\- Une Shilderhood qui danse et qui chante…. C'est bien une des seules choses que je suppliais Erictho de ne jamais me faire subir au cours de ma courte vie, lança Maugrey d'une voix grinçante malgré un sourire sarcastique ancré sur le visage.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je venais te parler d'affaires concernant tu-sais-quoi, répondit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il traînait sa jambe récemment amputée dont la prothèse glissait sur le parquet avec un bruit désagréable de ferraille tandis qu'il s'appuyait lamentablement sur une espèce de canne tordue.

S'accoudant contre un des grands fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce il reprit :

\- Est-ce que ça a avancé ?

\- Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas partis pour la Grèce pour l'unique plaisir de prendre le soleil et un petit bain de mer ! cracha-t-elle en contournant le bureau pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la grande armoire. Mais nos progressions ne te concernent pas, je t'en parlerais plus tard… Tiens !

Elle avait sorti une élégante boite de bois vernis scellé par une série de runes étranges.

\- Autant de protections, quelle est leur nécessité ? s'enquit Alastor en caressant du bout des doigts la surface lisse de la boîte.

\- Revoit tes runes ! Elles ne sont pas faites pour la protection ! Mais pour empêcher l'œil de voir. Je trouvais ça désagréable de me dire que cette chose serait capable de voir ce que je faisais !

Shielderhood tapota le couvercle de sa baguette, les symboles sombres disparurent et elle ouvrit doucement le coffret.

Sur un coussin de velours rouge reposait une bille blanche et lisse, mais à peine Alastor eu-t-il approché son doigt que celle-ci pivota sur elle-même, découvrant à ma vision une pupille d'un bleu électrique surprenant.

\- Je vais te le mettre en place et je vais faire les sorts de liaisons qui te permettront de voir correctement.

\- Et vous allez enfin devenir Fol'œil ! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire.

\- J'en suis extrêmement heureux, grinça-t-il en me fixant de son unique œil comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'écerveler avec ses ongles.

\- Je vais peut-être vous laisser ! chantonnai-je en reculant vers la porte. Monica ! A demain !

\- Oui à demain ! répondit-elle, distraite alors qu'elle continuait de jeter des sortilèges sur l'œil magique.

De retour à la maison, je me trémoussais sur « Let it be » scandé à fond par ma petite radio moldue dans la cuisine tout en grignotant quelques chocolats cachés derrière les boîtes de serviettes et les couteaux (tentative vaine de Remus ou Allan pour m'empêcher de dévorer leur réserve).

Et tandis que je hurlais à tue-tête un magnifique : « there will be an answer, let it beeeee », Remus entra dans la pièce et me lança un regard interloqué et presque blasé qui se mua en désespoir quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les papiers de chocolats.

\- Mes chocolats ! souffla-t-il une petit moue déçue sur le visage.

\- J'en rachèterais plein ! le rassurai-je en abandonnant mon micro/cuillère en bois. Chante avec moiiiiii, Let iiiit beeee ! Let it beee !

L'attrapant par les épaules, je l'incitais à bouger son magnifique fessier avec moi, et bientôt il abandonna l'idée de se libérer et me rejoint dans un superbe et épique : « LEEEET IIIIIIT BEE !

\- Putain ! hurla Sirius en enfonçant la porte d'un grand coup de pied. C'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ? Il y en a qui essaye de réviser !

\- Leeeet it beee ! nous rejoignit Allan en passant la porte avec un élégant déhanché tandis qu'il envoyait un magnifique clin d'œil à la boule de nerfs qui nous faisait face.

\- Whisper words of wisdom, let it be ! chanta-t-on avec un incroyable talent pour les fausses notes.

\- Bon sang, soupira Sirius en faisant mine d'être hors de lui, mais bien vite, lorsqu'Allan et Remus vinrent danser autour de lui, il se mit à rire. Vous êtes vraiment de très mauvais chanteurs.

\- Faux, ILS sont mauvais chanteurs, moi je suis la meilleure du monde, rectifiai-je en lui envoyant un œuf en chocolat.

\- Heyyyyyy ! s'exclama Allan en l'attrapant au vol. Nos chocolats ! Remus ! Nous avons encore échoué !

\- Bah écoute, on s'est relâché ces dernières semaines, soupira le loup-garou en haussant les épaules. Depuis le départ d'Anne, nos cachettes étaient moins bonnes !

\- Pas la peine de cacher le chocolat, signala Sirius en se rapprochant de moi, me pointant du doigt. Elle le trouvera de toute manière.

\- Je ne le trouve pas, c'est lui qui me trouve, lançai-je d'un ton mystérieux alors que j'ouvrais le placard à côté du four, attrapant une autre boîte de Fondants du Chaudron cachée derrière les paquets de flocons d'avoine.

\- On lui met une laisse, on la fait sortir et on se fait des millions de gallions en revendant du chocolat volé ? proposa Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Plus besoin d'étudier, soupira d'aise Remus en se laissant l'occasion de rêvasser.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'étudier, une petit soirée demain soir avec les membres du Drumpy ça vous intéresse ? proposa Allan tout sourire. C'est l'occasion d'inviter tout le monde !

\- Bonne idée ! Je vais envoyer un hibou à Peter ! lança le lycanthrope en s'évadant.

\- Et les études, bande de bons à rien ! s'exclama Sirius en piochant dans mes trouvailles.

\- Mon génie n'a pas besoin de travail pour assimiler, souffla Allan, une main précieusement posée sur son front tandis qu'il penchait légèrement la tête en arrière.

\- Tu n'étudies pas ? Bon à rien ! lança une voix derrière lui.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer dans la cuisine une jeune femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds pâles et frisés, et aux yeux noisette. Ses joues rondes marquées de deux charmantes fossettes étaient parsemées de tâches de rousseur..

Elle se présenta d'un ton enjoué :

\- Amy Lieka !

\- Tu étais à Pouffsouffle, avec un an de plus que nous ! se souvint Sirius en lui serrant la main.

\- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle. Et tu es Sirius Black, tu es difficilement oubliable ! Et tu dois être Anne. Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer ! J'ai cru apercevoir Remus, mais je n'ai pas osé aller le voir. Tu me présentes ?

\- Oui bien sûr, allons-y !

Allan l'attrapa par la main et la tira en dehors de la cuisine, nous laissant seuls en tête à tête, Sirius et moi. Alors qu'il était en train de déballer ce qui semblait être son centième œuf en chocolat il me déclara :

\- Tous les membres de cette maison sont en couple. Je me sens terriblement seul !

\- Et Remus ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non ! Raconte ! m'impatientai-je en le secouant comme un prunier.

o

o

o

Je tenais fermement le miroir, la conversation avait commencé depuis une trentaine de minute mais je n'étais pas encore parvenue à annoncer à Regulus notre réussite. Il fallait que je lui en parle, que je lui annonce que le sort avait fonctionné et qu'il ne me manquait à présent plus qu'un moyen de retrouver Christelle, mais à chaque fois que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour en parler ma voix s'était bloquée dans ma gorge, me forçant à changer de sujet.

Mais lorsqu'enfin les mots s'élevèrent, il me semblait que j'étais devenue muette. N'étendant plus que mon cœur alors que je parlais, je poussais un long soupir lorsque j'eus fini.

Il resta un moment dubitatif, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Reprenant peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

\- Déjà ?

Ce n'est que lorsque mes larmes gouttèrent de mon menton jusqu'à la table dans un petit « ploc ploc » discret que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles là ? Pourquoi étaient-elles là ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer, souffla-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire factice.

\- Reg, chuchotai-je en tentant de retenir mes sanglots.

\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir retrouver ton monde, ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ?

Si bien sûr !

Mais non.

Je voulais rester. Avec lui.

Je voulais faire ma vie avec lui, je ne voulais rien d'autre. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait pour moi. Christelle était grande, je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule ! Il fallait que je reste !

Non… Bien sûr que non, je ne pouvais pas penser ça. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, mes parents, ma famille, mes amis, tout le monde devait s'inquiéter.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moyen de la rejoindre, dis-je finalement. Je ne pars pas.

\- Tu n'as pas cherché, je suis sûr qu'il a plein de solutions. Je t'enverrais un parchemin avec tous les sorts que je connais qui pourrait te venir en aide.

\- Je…

\- Je vais te laisser, je suis fatigué. J'ai des choses à faire. Bonne nuit.

Avant même que je ne prononce le moindre mot la communication se coupa, me laissant seule face à cette fille en larme que me reflétait le miroir. Elle avait l'air d'être une terrible idiote, et elle l'était. En plus de ça elle était indécise.

Je laissais le miroir tomber sur mes draps et m'enfonçai plus profondément dans mes couvertures, observant entre mes larmes la lumière qui passait sous ma porte. De l'autre côté, Remus, Allan et Sirius étaient en train de discuter, de rire.

Ils étaient vivants.

Pour l'instant.

Mes paupières se firent plus lourdes, et je laissais le sommeil m'englober.

* * *

Assis dans la pénombre, le jeune homme laissa le morceau de miroir tomber sur ses couvertures. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, massant de ses pouces ses tempes dans l'espoir vain d'éclaircir ses pensées.

Elles partaient dans tous les sens, lui interdisant de se concentrer. Un tourbillon d'images regroupant Anne, mais aussi Voldemort, les morts innocents, la violence, la guerre…

Les yeux clos, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été en apnée depuis qu'il avait coupé la communication. Déglutissant difficilement, il rompit le sort qu'il l'emprisonnait dans le silence de ses rideaux et les écarta pour sortir dans la chambre.

La surprise affichée sur le visage de chacun de ses quatre colocataires lui permit de réaliser que ses yeux brillaient de larmes et ne tarderaient pas à le dénoncer si jamais il restait aussi dépité.

\- Un souci ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop rauque.

\- Non aucun ! répondit simplement Edward en détournant le regard pour replonger dans son livre.

\- Disons qu'il est plutôt rare de te voir avec une tête comme ça, grinça Carthew en le défiant du regard.

Regulus se retint de pousser un soupir et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain sans écouter les exclamations des deux garçons avec qui il partageait sa chambre.

Edward Cook était le seul de ses camarades qui le craignait encore, les trois autres considéraient que la place qu'il occupait n'étant due qu'à son nom, qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui.

Appuyé sur le lavabo, il observa son reflet dans le miroir embué puis esquissa un sourire moqueur. Après tout il se fichait bien de ce que ces personnes pouvaient penser de lui, elles ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il tenait leur vie entre ses doigts. Que ce soit Call Orssman, Curtis Galant, ou Gabriel Adams, ils n'étaient aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres que des Sang-Mêlés, pions sans importance.

Avec juste quelques mots il pourrait provoquer la mort de ces trois garçons.

Il balaya ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de telles idioties, des choses bien plus importantes se préparaient. Et il devait intervenir.

Anne le lui avait dit, il serait un grand sorcier. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'après avoir assisté au massacre d'un innocent et après que le Seigneur est apposé sa marque alors il n'aurait jamais la chance de prouver sa valeur. Pourtant au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient et des recherches qu'il partageait avec le Lord, il découvrait des choses, des secrets.

Et sans aucun doute quelque chose qui lui permettrait de mettre fin à cette guerre. Au fond son plan ne lui semblait être que folie mais pas irréalisable ! Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait trouver le plus grand secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le faire disparaître.

* * *

Christelle se tenait collée derrière Ron dans un couloir de la Cabane Hurlante. Le souffle court, elle tentait de deviner ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte qu'ils n'avaient pas osé franchir. Mais entre les grincements et craquements en tous genre de la maison qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, elle ne parvenait à distinguer qu'un étrange sifflement.

Elle pouvait sauver Rogue, elle pouvait le sauver maintenant, mais comment ? Seule ? Sans magie elle ne pourrait pas agir. Pas comme elle le souhaiterait.

Harry et Hermione devaient se trouver ici, eux aussi, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, sur le point d'assister au meurtre du maître des Potions.

Ron déglutit difficilement, les jointures de ses doigts pâlissantes enserraient sa baguette. Il murmura dans un souffle :

\- Je l'entends, c'est lui…

Lui ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait donc réellement derrière cette porte. Avec Rogue sans aucun doute. Ainsi que Harry et Hermione.

Les souvenirs de Rogue permettraient à Harry de découvrir sa destinée… Mais sa mort était-elle réellement nécessaire ?

Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour rejoindre la porte, Ron lui attrapa le bras et la bloqua fermement contre sa poitrine, lui empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle sentait son cœur battre contre son dos et malgré la dureté du bras qui la retenait elle ne sentait pas d'agressivité dans ce geste. Le jeune homme lui chuchota :

\- Es-tu folle, nous ne pouvons pas y aller… Pas maintenant !

\- Nous devons le sauver, c'est Rogue ! intima-t-elle avec le plus de force que lui autorisait son murmure.

Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Rogue était une personne qu'elle avait admirée. Elle ne devait pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle agisse !

Mais malgré sa volonté, la peur lui tiraillait les boyaux et la force que Ron exerçait lui semblait immense. Les paupières closes, elle tentait de se concentrer pour écouter la conversation qui se déroulait à côté. Malgré tous ses efforts, seuls leurs deux respirations et les battements frénétiques de son cœur, résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

De nouveau elle tenta de se dégager, mais toujours aussi sûr de lui, Ron le lui en empêcha :

\- Laisse cette ordure mourir…

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas.

Prête à le mordre pour se dégager, Christelle cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'un hurlement inhumain : « Mise à mort ! » éclata dans l'atmosphère glacée de la maison, un frisson de terreur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Et tandis que la poigne de Ron se faisait plus forte, elle étouffa un soupir désespéré. Imaginant l'homme qui l'avait aidé à se fondre dans Poudlard, la gorge tranchée, mourant.

Christelle ne put retenir son hurlement, elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Ron et le plaqua contre le mur :

\- Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué alors que nous aurions pu le sauver. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Es-tu stupide ! s'exclama-t-il presque terrifié.

Quelque chose s'échappa de la pièce dans un tourbillon de fumée sombre, un rire sifflant et inquiétant retentit, mais alors qu'elle allait franchir la trappe, une forme se matérialisa. Face à eux, la créature terrifiante les scrutait froidement, accompagner d'un immense serpent protégé par une grande bulle

Ses yeux en fentes, brillant de cette intense lumières rouges, plantés sur eux, tandis qu'une grimace difforme s'affichait sur ce visage plat, à teint grisâtre.

\- Ne serait-ce pas là le petit camarade de Potter, Weasley ?

Les deux adolescents avaient cessé tout mouvement, les lèvres de Ron tremblaient alors que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes, ses iris plantés sur la créature qui leur faisait face.

\- Potter serait-il ici ?

\- Je… je… hoqueta Ron.

Voldemort se tourna vers Christelle, la scrutant de haut en bas, les paupières plissées, il sussurra :

\- Et la sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il ne doit pas être très loin…. POTTER ! Montre-toi !

Mais comme seuls les craquements de la maison répondaient à Voldemort, il dressa sa baguette sur Ron et reprit :

\- Montre-toi ou dis adieu à ton ami..

Christelle s'était rapprochée d'instinct, peut-être dans l'espoir de se placer entre le mage noir et Ron, mais ses pieds cessèrent tout mouvement, comme collés au sol, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient et ses forces et son courage semblaient l'avoir abandonné.

Immobile, tremblante, laissant son regard aller de Ron à Voldemort, elle priait de toutes ses forces qu'une quelconque intervention de quoi que ce soit permettrait à la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'abaisser.

\- Potter… répéta-t-il cette fois-ci presque agacé.

\- Nous l'avons perdu sur le champ de bataille, murmura Christelle d'une voix qu'il lui semblait trop faible.

\- MENSONGE ! hurla Voldemort dont les yeux brillaient d'une inquiétante lueur meurtrière.

Sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire alors qu'il fermait les yeux, annonçant agacé :

\- C'était le dernier appel, Potter… Dis adieu à ton ami…

Christelle parvint à bouger, la main tendue vers Ron mais l'éclair vert l'atteint brutalement sans prévenir. Le regard tourné vers la jeune fille, son expression de surprise disparue dans l'immobilité de la mort. Les yeux mi-clos, il s'effondra sans vie sur le sol tandis que Christelle hurlait à plein poumons. Soutenant le corps inanimé, elle suppliait Voldemort, mais Ron ne réagissait plus.

Une main glacée lui agrippa le poignet et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'atmosphère autour d'elle sembla se distendre, tournoyant dans un flot de nuage gris, rompant les lois de la gravité, elle pouvait voir Ron, le couloir et Poudlard s'éloigner alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt Interdite.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent la surface dure du sol, elle s'effondra, incapable de se maintenir debout, tandis que les sanglots et la peur lui prenaient désagréablement la gorge. Tremblotante, crachant par terre pour reprendre son souffle, elle n'osa pas redresser le visage, car elle savait très bien où elle se trouvait.

Ron… Ron était mort.

Elle avait tué Ron… Alors qu'il n'était pas censé mourir. Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Alors que les voix haussaient autour d'elle, la voix glaçante de Voldemort résonna. Comme dans les couloirs à Poudlard, indiquant que tout le monde l'entendait, autour de lui, mais aussi jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

C'était le discours qui avait pour but de faire venir Harry. Celui qu'il était censé prononcé alors que Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient tous les trois.

Mais Ron était mort. Elle l'avait tué.

Elle ne sentait même plus les larmes qui lui brûlaient les joues, elle n'écoutait même plus ses sanglots qui se muaient en gémissements, ni même son cœur. Il n'y avait que ce fil incessant de pensées.

Elle devait mourir.

A son tour, elle devait partir, elle qui possédait la fin de cette guerre. Elle qui pourrait réduire à néant les chances des deux mondes. Alors que la mort de Voldemort était si proche ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Son regard se posa sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, tous trop préoccupés à observer leur seigneur, aucune n'avait tourné les yeux vers elle. Parmi eux, elle reconnaissait Narcissa, et Lucius, l'un prisonnier du désespoir et l'autre dans l'inquiétude. Bellatrix, sautillant aux côtés de Voldemort, Greyback…

Les autres lui étaient inconnus ou portaient des masques.

Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen de mourir.

Si elle le provoquait elle serait sûre qu'elle mourrait. Il était trop impatient, trop inquiet de perdre cette guerre. Jamais il n'aurait la patience de la supporter si elle osait s'attaquer à lui.

Son long discourt terminé l'homme qui n'en était plus vraiment un se tourna vers elle, le regard lumineux de cruauté alors que la fente qui lui servait de bouche s'étirait. Prenant soin de remonter sa longue robe de sorcier, il se rapprocha d'un pas presque dansant vers la jeune fille.

\- Il viendra… Il viendra et je le tuerais. Tu seras en première loge pour voir tous vos efforts réduits à néant…

\- Que fait cette fille ici… grogna Fenrir en se rapprochant, écartant les Mangemorts de son imposante carrure.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça en présence du Maître ! siffla Bellatrix en se positionnant devant lui, le regard noir et rempli de mépris.

\- La Sang de Bourbe de Potter me permettra de m'assurer de sa venue, répondit simplement Voldemort sans même se tourner vers eux, faignant l'indifférence face à l'impolitesse de Greyback malgré que son interruption n'ait effacé toute trace de sourire sur son visage.

\- Sang de Bourbe de Potter ? Il ne s'agit pas de cela, maître, murmura Bellatrix en se rapprochant encore un peu.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers ses sous-fifres.

\- Je me nomme Christelle Duruisseau…

Alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir emmagasiné toute la confiance qu'elle pouvait trouver dans son corps, lorsque les yeux rouges se plongèrent dans les siens elle ne put retenir un frisson d'effroi partant de ses pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Malgré une expression neutre affichée sur son visage, ses pupilles reflétaient une colère sans nom. Gardant le silence il fit le tour de la jeune fille, soulevant à chacun de ses pas les longs pans de sa cape, tandis qu'il laissait son regard inquiétant scruter chaque centimètre qui composait Christelle.

Il s'arrêta finalement, attrapant le menton de Moldue du bout de ses doigts durs et fins.

\- Répète-moi ça… Qui es-tu ?

Tremblotante, les larmes aux yeux, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, cherchant du regard le moindre soutien elle aperçut finalement Hagrid qui se soutenait comme il pouvait contre un arbre, l'observant terrifié.

\- QUI ES-TU ?! hurla Voldemort.

Les paupières à présent closes, tentant désespérément de contrôler ses membres qui s'agitaient à présent sous le contrôle de spasme de panique. Alors que ses dents s'entrechoquaient, elle tenta de murmurer à nouveau quelque chose, mais l'impatience de Voldemort fut trop grande, et elle n'ouvrit les yeux que pour voir la baguette pointée vers elle.

Persuadée que la mort l'avait touchée, ce ne fut que lorsqu'une douleur abominable parcourue chacun de ses membres qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le sort de mort qui l'avait atteinte.

Son sang devenu lave en fusion s'engouffrait dans son cœur qui n'était plus qu'un nœud de fibres douloureuses, répandant à chaque pulsation ce liquide épais et brûlant qui embrasait chaque parcelle de peau, chaque organe, et chaque vaisseau. .La douleur était telle qu'aucun hurlement ne jaillit de sa gorge, la laissant inerte, les yeux mi-clos, évanouit.

L'inconscience la plongeant finalement dans une étrange plénitude apaisante.


	88. A mon avenir de Grand sorcier !

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez toutes très bien ! **

**J'ai une grande annonce à faire ! Toute la fanfiction est écrite ! **

**Terminée, basta, plus rien, finite ! Mais simplement en attente de correction ! Sauf qu'impatiente que je suis... je vous lance un petit bout, un chapitre, non corrigé (par les mains expertes de Salomé). Je m'excuse donc d'avance des fautes ! (si jamais vous les voyez : indiquez les moi !)**

Merci à Marlene et Guest pour leur review ! :D

Soph28 : Bonsoir ! Je suis contente de voir que tu continues de me suivre ! Je suis désolée pour Ron, ça a été un choix affreux à faire (je dois avouer avoir longtemps hésité surtout après mettre fait incendier par mon père qui m'a menacée de me déshériter lorsque je lui ai avoué ma faute) mais tu comprendras que c'était nécessaire. Mon rouquin me manque déjà... Merci encore de ta review à très bientôt ! :D

Minori-kun : Shame on me pour la mort de Ron :'( mais tu verras : sa mort était nécessaire ! (Enfin peut-être pas, mais dans la situation où ils s'étaient fourrés je n'avais pas d'autres solutions) Ne me déteste pas trop ! Je suis très contente malgré tout que Moniqua te plaise, c'est mon personnage préféré (avec Allan). Très bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Letilableue : Comme je suis contente de te compter encore dans mes lectrices ! Je suis très contente que le fait de mêler les personnages ne soit pas trop gênant. Je n'avais de toutes manières pas d'autres solutions ! Et j'étais moi aussi très heureuse de retrouver Christelle ! Elle me manquait malgré les sacrifices (Ron!) que j'ai dû faire ! A très bientôt !

Lizzia : Oui en effet on touche au but ! Et nous y sommes bientôt ! Merci de me suivre aussi régulièrement :) A la prochaine !

* * *

Drago regardait les corps inanimés que les professeurs soulevaient jusque dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait perdu ses allures de fête et abordait le triste rôle de morgue. Les élèves qui s'y déplaçaient n'étaient plus que des âmes en deuil, avançant d'un lit à l'autre à la recherche d'un visage connu.

La tristesse et la peur étaient si présentes qu'elles étaient presque palpables.

Il s'était tenue éloigné lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Christelle ne faisait partis, à son grand bonheur, d'aucun des corps. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione son cœur s'était arrêté. Car dans la menace qu'avait proliféré le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci avait ajouté que la Sang-de-bourbe se trouvait avec lui, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer comme il l'avait avec Weasley.

Et si Hermione se trouvait là, la seule personne susceptible de passer pour elle aux yeux de Voldemort, n'était autre que Christelle…

Il n'avait pourtant pas osé se rapprocher pour demander à l'élu et son amie ce qu'ils savaient, car tous les deux penchés sur le corps de Ron, plus rien ne semblait capable de les tirer de leur torpeur.

Il poussa un soupir, levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leur tête. Ce n'était qu'une représentation magique et pourtant elle était aussi apaisante. Lorsque son regard tomba sur deux personnes qui s'étaient rapprochés, il déglutit difficilement.

Il les connaissait, il les avait croisés dans les couloirs à de nombreuses reprises, mais leurs noms ne lui disaient rien. Il n'avait jamais dû s'intéresser à eux. Il se demanda alors ce qui était le plus dur, de voir leur visage si pâle en larme, ou cette haine sans nom qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

Haine à présent dirigées vers lui…

Il voulut se redressé mais déjà ils le tenaient en joue armes sorties prêts à en découdre. Grognant, il saisit sa propre baguette.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, souffla-t-il.

\- Pas le moment ? gronda le brun. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu es notre ennemi à tous, comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que tu peux rester ici ? Tranquillement ? Traître ! »

Alors qu'il allait l'attaquer pour de bon, Harry l'arrêta en se dressant entre eux.

« Ça suffit, lança l'élu d'une voix pâle, les yeux toujours perdus dans ses pensées et sa tristesse. Arrêtez ça…

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter sa sale tronche entre nos murs ! C'est de sa faute s'ils sont morts ! C'est à cause de lui qu'Olivier est mort ! »

_Olivier _? se demanda incrédule Drago. Il ne connaissait même pas ce garçon. Il ne savait même pas de qui on l'accusait d'être le meurtrier ! Il ne pouvait même pas mettre un visage sur ce foutue nom ! Etait-ce vraiment une blague ?!

« Fils de pute ! cracha le garçon.

\- Arrête, lança Harry d'un ton qui était au supplice.

\- Laisse-moi lui régler son compte ! Stupide lèche cul de Voldemort, retourne dans les jupes de ta suceuse de mère ! »

Cette fois s'en était trop !

Il bouscula Harry et le sort jaillit de lui-même. La baguette de son ennemi s'envola dans une élégante trajectoire avant de tomber au sol en plusieurs rebonds dans le silence de la salle qui indiquait qu'à présent tout le monde avait le regard porter sur la dispute.

« Tu montres ta véritable nature, hein ? » ricana l'autre heureux d'obtenir enfin une réaction.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'agir, Harry s'était jeté sur lui. Lui arrachant des mains sa baguette il lui ordonna du regard de se calmer.

« Potter, siffla-t-il. Rends moi, ma ba-guette….

\- Non. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des choses comme ça... » termina simplement Harry sans lui laisser plus de temps de parlementer.

Enfouissant l'arme dans une poche de sa cape, l'élu rejoint Hermione qui n'avait pas bronché. Elle se redressa pourtant en le voyant revenir, ses doigts serrés autour de la fiole qui avait récupéré les souvenirs de Rogue.

Cette fiole pour laquelle Ron était mort.

Ce à cause de quoi il était mort…

Prenant son courage à deux-mains, l'élu saisit le petit récipient de vers, puis s'éloigna… Il devait voir ce que Rogue voulait tant lui montrer…. Même s'il ne le désirait pas… Pas alors que Ron était mort.

* * *

Je n'osais même plus poser un regard sur le parchemin que Sartre, le hibou de Regulus, m'avait apporté ce matin. Rien de plus qu'une série de sorts de localisations. Certains pour retrouver un chemin perdu, d'autre pour trouver des objets et des personnes. Une bonne cinquantaine en tout.

Pas un mot de plus, juste sa signature en bas de la page. Même pas un bonjour, ou à bientôt. Juste de fichus sorts ! Il semblait bien impatient que je ne quitte les lieux ! Comment pouvait-il se montrer si froid ?

Froissant la feuille entre mes mains je l'envoyais voler vers la petite corbeille de papier. Mais avant qu'elle n'amorce sa chute, Allan l'attrapa au vol, la dépliant soigneusement, laissant son regard parcourir la série de formule.

\- Tu as perdu tes clés ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

\- Non, grinçai-je en quittant le fauteuil pour lui arracher des mains la feuille.

\- Houla, tu ne sembles pas de bonne humeur.

\- Sérieusement ? lança James qui s'était invité pour le midi puisque Lily était absente.

\- Est-ce que ma vie privée pourrait rester entre moi et moi-même ?

\- Excuse-nous, c'est vrai que l'on oublie rapidement que vous êtes plusieurs dans ta tête, signala Sirius en lançant une pomme à son faux-frère.

\- Et sinon comment ça va ? me demanda Peter légèrement rougissant.

\- On va très bien ! rétorquai-je en tirant la langue à l'assemblée.

\- Vous semblez pourtant de mauvaise humeur ! ricana Black.

\- Tiens, tu t'es décidé à vouvoyez Anne ? s'étonna Remus en rentrant dans le salon.

\- Il a accepté son infériorité, lui appris-je. Vous m'excuserez, je vais au travail. Pendant que vous vous goinfrez. Vous pourriez me mettre à manger de côté pour ce soir ?

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir qu'on te garde quelque chose qu'ils auront cuisiné ? s'inquiéta Remus en laissant son regard dérivé de James à Sirius.

\- Non tu as raison, je m'achèterais quelque chose sur le chemin. Bon appétit à vous tous, peut-être à toute à l'heure si vous ne vous êtes pas empoisonnez !

J'attrapai mon sac qui traînait sur le sol et enfilai rapidement mes chaussures avant de pénétrer dans le foyer de la cheminée. Époussetant mes affaires tandis que je marchais dans le grand couloir bondé de sorciers, j'essayais d'oublier la « lettre » de Regulus. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il n'avait pas considéré la trouvaille du sort comme marquant le début de mon départ mais finalement il semblait bien plus absorbé par d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes.

Qu'était-il en train de préparer ? Voulait-il réellement que je parte au plus vite ? Ou étais-je simplement en train de me faire des idées… Après tout ça m'arrivait régulièrement, faire une montagne d'un petit détail.

Poussant un soupir désespéré j'attrapais mes clés au fond de mon sac et ouvrit la porte de notre bureau. Pour l'instant Shielderhood n'était pas encore arrivée et il me restait sûrement une vingtaine de minutes pour ranger les broutilles qui traînaient ici et là dans la pièce.

La main posée sur ma baguette, je scrutais la bague qui ornait mon doigt. J'avais été capable de lancer le sort une fois et comme Monica me l'avait suggéré je devrais savoir le faire autant de fois que nécessaire.

Je pouvais le lancer de nouveau… Une centaine de fois si je le voulais…

Pourtant alors que la formule franchissait mes lèvres, Regulus hantait mon esprit. Je voyais : son regard vide alors que je lui annoncé haut et fort que je finirais par bientôt le quitter pour toujours. Ainsi que son indifférence, sa froideur, sa foutue feuille de sort !

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais fini par me taire sans m'en rendre compte, cessant l'incantation au beau milieu. Mon cœur pesait encore plus lourd dans ma poitrine, signe de ma nervosité, et dans l'espoir de calmer ses sensations je me massai les joues, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Non, je me sentais trahis et détestée.

La fatigue magique m'accabla, me forçant à m'agenouiller pour éviter que les étoiles qui dansaient devant mes yeux ne se transforment en malaise. Plongeant mon regard vers la bague, je cherchai à comprendre pourquoi de l'énergie m'avait été volée. Alors même qu'aucun sort n'avait été lancé, non ? Puisque j'avais rompu mon incantation ?

Ce ne fut que l'arrivée de Moniqua qui me força à relever les yeux, elle rentra scrutant la porte des mondes meilleurs qui n'aurait pas dû être là du regard et me demanda : « Toujours à t'entraîner ? »

Le sort… Je n'avais pas terminé le sort ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fonctionné ? Une partie de notre formule était donc inutile ?!

« Je pensais que l'on pourrait regarder quelques passages des écrits que nous avons trouvé dans la grotte car certaines choses me paraissent étranges… »

Ne l'écoutant plus, je m'étais redressée, attrapant notre carnet de note. Je tournais rapidement les pages, m'arrêtant sur l'incantation.

Je ne me souvenais plus laquelle mais une partie de nos trouvailles à son sujet était inutile ! Il fallait que je sache à partir d'où nous pouvions la couper, le temps serait donc beaucoup moins loin et elle deviendrait beaucoup plus facile à lancer !

Mais…

A quoi bon me battre pour le temps ? Je n'en avais pas besoin. La porte était là devant moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à essayer les sorts que m'avaient confiés Regulus… Cette centaine de sorts retranscrit sur la feuille qui semblait à présent si lourde dans ma poche.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine, quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Shielderhood qui déposait tranquillement ses affaires sur sa chaise.

\- Des histoires de cœur, rien de bien important… Mais Regulus m'a envoyée des formules pour essayer de voir si je pouvais retrouver Christelle… indiquai-je en lui tendant ma feuille de sort.

\- Humm… s'extasia-t-elle en hochant la tête. Ce jeune homme est plein de surprises, qui auraient pu penser que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune aurait autant de connaissance. Je regrette vraiment de l'avoir mal jugé à première vue ! Il me semble être un garçon très bien !

L'homme flottait au-dessus de Regulus. Ses yeux écarquillés il se débattait contre le lien invisible qui le retenait, la panique se lisait dans ses traits et son regard mais malgré l'annonce d'une mort certaine il n'avait pas faiblit. Il n'avait pas parlé.

Sa cape s'humidifia d'abord au niveau de ses épaules, puis de ses coudes et des plaies se dessinèrent sur ses poignets. Le sang perla, puis s'échappa en un flot continu, formant un fin filet pourpre qui glissait jusqu'à la table, se transformant peu à peu en flaque sombre et brillante. Puis des craquements abominables résonnèrent se mêlant aux hurlements sans fin de l'homme tandis que ses membres prenaient des angles inappropriés et inquiétants. Jusqu'à ce que sa jambe gauche ne bascule, rapidement, un simple poids mort, ne laissant que du vide à niveau de son patalon là où elle aurait dû se trouver. Puis un autre membre, et un autre….

Démembré.

Pièce par pièce.

« Regulus ? »

La voix le fit sursauter, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour fixer son professeur de potion qui le regardait étrangement.

« Et bien mon garçon, en voilà une surprise, c'est la première fois que je vous vois dans cet état. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Je suis désolé professeur, murmura-t-il encore choqué, les yeux perdus sur son livre tandis qu'il se redressait en tentant d'oublier les images qui le hantaient jour et nuit depuis des mois.

\- Alors, reprenons… »

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour rester concentrer, Regulus quitta la classe rapidement après sa sonnerie sans avoir pu écouter la moindre parole de Slughorn. Sans se soucier des murmures derrière lui, il grimpa rapidement les marches jusqu'à la bibliothèque, se réfugiant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la réserve.

Son sac ne contenait plus que ses livres de recherches, les livres de cours ayant depuis longtemps été abandonnés dans un coin de son dortoir. Il lui semblait être si proche du but… Il ne lui manquait qu'un petit coup de pouce, et il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait… Il en était sûr…

Abandonnant la réserve pour tenter de remettre en ordre ses idées, il s'installa à une petite table dans la bibliothèque.

Le seigneur des ténèbres pratiquait des sacrifices, le dernier en date était cet homme moldue sans domicile. Mise à part lui-même, personne ne semblait s'être préoccupé de cette étrange mise en scène, était-ce véritablement un sacrifice humain utilisé pour un sort ? Ou simplement un moyen d'imposer sa suprématie comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire ?

Comme avec ce sorcier…

Démembré.

Déglutissant, le jeune homme évacua ses mauvaises pensées d'un mouvement de tête avant d'étaler devant lui ses notes dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice…

Un objet… Lors de la mort du moldue le Lord tenait quelque chose, un collier ? Un pendentif ? Un médaillon.

Maudissant sa mémoire hasardeuse il frappa du point, faisant sursauter une personne qui passait à ses côtés.

« Ho ! Regulus ! s'étonna l'homme qui venait de rentrer.

\- Professeur !

\- Tu me surprends de nouveau ! Pourquoi tant de colère ? questionna Slughorn en se rapprochant. Sur quoi fais-tu des recherches déjà ?

\- Quelques petites choses, murmura-t-il en regroupant ses parchemins.

\- Hum ?

\- Auriez-vous déjà eu connaissance de quelque chose capable de rendre immortel ? »

Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent une seconde avant de reprendre leur taille normale, comme si de rien n'était : « Quelle idée étrange ! Ce genre de chose n'existe pas.

\- Il existerait bien des solutions avec la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ca suffit ! gronda-t-il avec une colère qui n'était pas habituelle à cet homme. Personne ne devrait s'intéresser de près ou de loin à la magie noire ! Et j'espère bien que vous ne le faites pas, car je serais obligé dans parler au directeur !

\- Non bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Regulus avec un sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus ! C'était une question comme ça ! Je travaille sur des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes, regardez ! »

* * *

« Anne ! s'exclama Shielderhood, me rappelant à la réalité.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? » murmurais-je.

Le plafond me faisait face, m'indiquant que je m'étais retrouvée allongée. Ma tête me faisait souffrir et mes mains et mes pieds étaient parcourus de milliers de fourmis.

« Tu as perdu connaissance alors que nous testions une deuxième fois les sorts, m'expliqua-t-elle la mine soucieuse.

\- Ca a fonctionné ?

\- Non toujours pas, murmura-t-elle vaincu. Aucun des sorts de localisation ne semblent être suffisamment puissance. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus…

\- Comment ça ?

\- La bague… »

A mon doigt, l'anneau ne semblait pas être changé. Mais il était vrai qu'en le regardant plus en détails il me semblait voir que les pépites sombres s'étaient accumulées, et plus nombreuses.

« Une hypothèse ? demandais-je en me redressant doucement.  
\- Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause, la magie de la bague ne semble pas être éternelle. Nous pourrions essayer de voir si c'est le cas plus tard, pour l'instant tu ferais mieux de rentrer pour te reposer. Tu es pâle. N'oublions pas que nous ne savons pas encore tout sur la magie de cette bague, t'y surexposé ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Toujours à changer d'idée, un coup c'est pour que je pratique et le coup suivant pour que je m'arrête, il faudrait se mettre d'accord à un moment où à un autre !

\- Rentre chez toi. » ordonna-t-elle simplement sans parlementer, accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard glacé.

Etant payée au mois et non à l'heure, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir vraiment envie de débattre, surtout que chacun de mes muscles étaient engourdis et je n'avais vraiment pas la volonté de continuer. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucun de sorts ne fonctionnerait.

Regulus n'était pas parvenu à trouver le bon… Peut-être devrais-je le lui signaler ? L'appellerai-je ce soir ?

Non. Hors de question. J'attendrais qu'il le fasse de lui-même.

Après sa discussion avec le professeur de potion, celui-ci avait eu la gentillesse de l'inviter à prendre une pause dans son bureau. Pause bien méritée et discussion agréable qui lui permis de retourner à ses recherches avec l'esprit tranquille et apaisé.

Il avait déposé ses affaires au dortoir, lui donnant cette curieuse sensation d'être nu. Mais à présent plus léger il pouvait facilement parcourir les livres de la réserve. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs tous lu une bonne dizaine de fois….

Prête à abandonner, fatigué psychologiquement, il poussa un soupir, et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer un livre magie noir, son regard s'accrocha sur un mot presque effacé parmi tant d'autre.

« Horcruxe »

« Tu bois encore ? s'enquit Marlène alors que je finissais une énième bouteille de souffle du dragon.

\- Un souci ? grimaçai-je alors que l'épaisse vapeur blanche s'échappait de mes narines, irradiant au passage les peu de poils de nez qu'il me restait à la suite de mes précédents boissons.

\- Non vraiment pas, s'esclaffa-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour se redresser et m'abandonner.

M'abandonner comme l'avait fait Regulus.

J'avais beau avoir gardé le miroir constamment sur moi depuis le début de notre foutue soirée retrouvaille, il n'avait pas cherché à me contacter et l'idée ne lui avait sûrement pas effleurée l'esprit !

Traître !

Reniflant bruyamment j'attrapai une nouvelle bouteille dans la caisse qu'avaient rapportée les Grumpy, puis me redressai avec autant d'élégance et de finesse qu'une loutre manchot. Loutre manchot….

Enfin, une loutre sans les bras, pas une loutre combinée à un manchot. Quelle drôle d'idée…

« Tu rigoles toute seule ? s'inquiéta Emy en me soutenant, chose totalement inutile étant donné que malgré que le sol ne fut pris d'étranges spasmes irréguliers je parvenais à tenir debout telle une surfeuse sur les vagues.

Et à présent je surfais sur les vagues de l'indifférence de Regulus.

« Ho ho ! Attends je me souviens de quelque chose ! m'exclamai-je en m'écartant d'elle pour chercher mes mots. Je me… Je me…

\- Anne ? lança Remus en se rapprochant. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ! Et si vous cessiez de tous me couper alors que je suis en pleine retrouvaille d'une phrase parfaite, et bien je trouverais plus vite ! Alors chute, ronchonnai-je. Il y avait quelque chose avec de l'indifférence, et de l'huile. Une punchline qui déchire pour remettre tous les petits serpentards merdeux à leur place !

\- Pas plutôt de la bave ? proposa Lily les joues légèrement rosies. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe et glisse sur le parapluie de mon indifférence ?

\- Intéressant ! s'extasia Allan en levant son verre comme pour lui porter un verre.

\- J'en ai une mieux ! me défendis-je.

\- Ho, j'ai hâte de l'entendre, railla Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai sur le bouuuut de la langue ! Je m'en badigeonne les couilles avec l'huile de mon indifférence ! »

Après un instant de silence pesant, Sirius fut le premier à exploser de rire, bientôt rejoint par Allan et James. Lily esquissa un sourire et murmura : « Tu sembles un peu fatiguée, tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Non ! Car j'ai des choses à dire ! Des choses intéressantes ! lui interdis-je en m'éloignant d'elle d'un petit saut digne d'un vers de terre asthmatique et aveugle. »

La grande question restait de savoir si les vers de terre étaient réellement en possession d'organe leur permettant la vision… D'yeux, en gros…

« Bon ? Qu'avais-tu à dire ? Je suis sûre que ça va être très drôle ! s'impatienta la gueule d'ange qui accompagnait toujours les Drumpys.

\- Les vers ont-ils des yeux ? Enfin non ce n'était pas la question… Ha oui ! J'en ai rien à faire que Regulus m'ignore ! Je suis grande et forte ! Rien à foutre qu'il n'ait rien dit sur le fait que j'allais partir et que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais ! Je l'emmerde ! Je suis une femme libre ! Et quand je partirais je ne le mettrais jamais au courant ! Jamais ! Je me barrais sans lui dire au revoir ! Espèce de sale traître ! »

Alors que le courage m'avait permis de commencer cette annonce se fut la tristesse accablante et les larmes qui me forcèrent à m'arrêter. Elles roulaient sur mes joues, désagréables et brûlantes, accompagnées d'un nœud désagréable de sentiments qui m'encerclait la gorge.

« Je vais l'aider à aller se coucher, se proposa Emy avec un sourire tendre alors qu'elle m'attrapait la main.

\- J'veux pas, hoquetai-je en m'essuyant maladroitement les joues.

\- Aller ma Anne, vient me faire un gros câlin ! » s'exclama James en s'écartant de sa femme pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Tapotant gentiment mon dos il s'écarta avec un sourire, bientôt remplacer par Sirius, puis Remus, Lily, Peter, Allan et même les autres dont les noms m'échappaient à cette heure tardive et mon état pas formidable.

Puis Emy me fit monter jusque dans ma chambre, m'installant dans mon lit avec un sourire tendre.

« Ma mère ne m'a plus bordée depuis que j'ai dix ans, ricanai-je.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage ! Je supplie toujours la mienne de continuer lorsque je suis malheureuse ! m'avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi es-tu montée avec moi, lui demandais-je en fermant les yeux un instant pour oublier que la pièce tournait désagréablement autour de moi.

\- Je suis gentille ! se justifia-t-elle simplement. Et j'avoue que j'avais une question.

\- Je m'en doutais, murmurais-je en passant une main sur mon visage humide.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais on avait fait des tests de boissons.

\- Ho oui, grognai-je en me tenant la tête. Ce n'était pas une réussite.

\- En fait une des boissons que j'avais essayé de faire se basait sur le filtre d'amour, il était censé faire percevoir aux gens les choses qu'ils préféraient en boisson, sauf que finalement le goût n'était pas que celui d'une boisson, allant jusqu'à des objets.

\- Oui je sais, je me souviens du livre que j'ai eu l'impression de manger…

\- Tu as de la chance, Lily était persuadée qu'elle avait léché son chat ! Bref… En fait je me suis rendue compte d'une seconde action de cette boisson… Les hallucinations qu'elle provoque ne sont pas n'importe lesquels et ce que l'on dit non plus.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir, grinçais-je alors que le mal de crâne empirait.

\- Tu as vu Remus en loup, et je suis au courant ! »

Je m'étais totalement redressée, la regardant avec un sourire, lui demandant : « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles.

\- Ma boisson, enfin la version de cette boisson que j'avais faite. Avec les mélanges que j'avais faits, et les fautes que j'avais faites. J'en avais fait quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'une potion de vérité

\- Et que cherches-tu à me faire dire, murmurais-je inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis au courant pour les maraudeurs et leurs petites pratiques nocturnes pour Remus à l'école ! Enfin je ne l'étais pas avant mais depuis que je suis avec Remus j'ai appris certaines petites choses… Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, tu as dit quelque chose, à propos de ta venue et d'un autre monde…

\- Arrête ça, soufflai-je en détournant le regard. C'est de la folie, ta boisson ne peut pas être une potion de vérité.

\- Elle l'était ! Je ne sais plus les dosages je ne pourrais pas te la montrer ! Mais tout ce que tu avais était en parti vrai, alors pourquoi ce que tu n'aurais dit serait complétement faux ?! Tu viens de dire que tu devais partir ! Où ?! Dans le futur ? En 2014.

\- Ça suffit ! hurlais-je presque en me redressant maladroitement, sur le point de m'échapper.

\- Anne ! Il faut que tu me parles ! Pourquoi Remus serait-il le seul à rencontrer ton amie qui est dans le futur ! Il a des choses que tu sais ! Il faut que tu nous en parles ! Nous avons besoin de savoir, c'est complètement fou, mais il faut absolument que tu m'en parles ! Nous nous battons tous les jours contre les forces des ténèbres, un petit coup de pouce ! »

Terrifiée, tremblante je m'étais écartée espérant rejoindre la porte avant elle mais le tournis m'en empêcha et elle me barra la route, le visage déterminé. Car malgré que ses paroles n'aient eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur mes pensées, mon corps me semblait toujours engourdi.

« Emy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sirius, mon sauveur, venait de rentrer, la bousculant légèrement pour nous rejoindre dans la pièce. Prenant soin de fermer derrière lui il reprit : « On vous entend jusqu'en bas. Pourquoi vous battez-vous ?

\- Sirius ! suppliai-je.

\- Non ! Anne arrête de fuir et parle-nous ! Sirius dit lui ! Tu dois bien t'en être rendu compte n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le plus proche d'elle d'entre nous !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et si tu considères la proximité sur le nombre de coup que l'on s'est donnés, oui en effet nous sommes plutôt proches, confia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle ne vient pas d'ici !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ! cracha Sirius en me lançant un regard accusateur.

\- Tu confirmes ? Tu savais ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire espère de… »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer, Sirius avait sorti sa baguette insonorisant la chambre d'une rapide incantation, il pointant ensuite son arme vers la jeune fille avec une mine extrêmement sérieuse.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement. Chaque mot que je vais te dire. Tu vas te contenter d'hocher la tête pour me dire que tu as compris, mais si jamais tu ouvres la bouche je n'hésiterais pas à te ligoter et te rendre muette jusqu'à ce que tu décides finalement à la fermer pour de bon… »

Son regard glacial aurait été capable de me réduire au silence et il marcha parfaitement pour Emy qui se contenta, silencieusement, d'hocher la tête pour indiquer que tout était clair.

La jeune fille à présent muette, Sirius se laissa aller contre la porte, prenant un instant pour respirer et sûrement pour chercher ses mots.

« Je… commençais-je.

\- Chut ! gronda-t-il en se massant les tempes. Ne dis rien. Tu n'as rien à dire.

\- Mais.

\- M'as-tu compris, ou je dois me faire plus clair en me servant de mes poings ?

\- Tu n'excellais pas dans cette matière, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire.

\- Ne commençons pas, d'accord ? s'impatienta-t-il malgré l'ombre d'un sourire. Emy il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement… S'il te plait. (Elle hocha lentement la tête). Il y a des choses que Anne sait, qui ne doivent surtout pas se retrouver dans de mauvaises mains. Je vais donc te demander de garder ton calme et de reprendre ton cours de troisième année sur l'importance du temps. D'accord ? Le temps est fragile nous n'avons pas le droit de jouer avec. Compris ? Maintenant on retourne tous à nos petites activités comme si de rien n'était !

\- C'est une putain de blague, n'est-ce pas… supplia Emy les larmes aux yeux. Tu sais que ce que nous faisons est dangereux et tu ne veux rien pour t'aider ?

\- Non. Je ne veux rien savoir, j'en sais déjà trop… soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, comme si le point de ses connaissances pesaient trop lourds sur ses épaules.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, tristes ?

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je en déglutissant pour oublier le nœud qui continuait de m'enserrer la gorge.

\- Tu as trouvé le sort qui te permettra de rentrer chez toi ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas bientôt partir ?

\- J'attends de savoir si je peux retrouver mon amie et je partirais… » confirmai-je.

Il se contenta d'un simple petit mouvement de tête avant de se relever. Proposant sa main à Emy il lança : « Laissons la bourrée se reposer !

\- Je ne suis pas…  
\- Mouaif ! me coupa-t-il. Dors et tais-toi ! Et n'oublie pas mon frère n'est qu'un idiot… »

Ne me laissant pas le temps de démentir il ouvrit la porte et conduit Emy dans le couloir, et alors que la porte se refermait je l'entendais s'extasier : « Tu sais que tu ferais un formidable aurore ! Nous aurions besoin de personne de ta trempe pour interroger certains mangemorts ! Tu as attendu que ton ennemie soit en mauvaise état pour la prendre par surprise ! Fantastique ! Tu es sûre de vouloir rester avec Remus ? Je suis un homme libre…

\- Idiot ! » s'exclama Emy en écho à mes pensées alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans les escaliers.

A présent seule, en tête à tête avec mes pensées, je sortis le petit miroir de ma poche. J'en avais marre d'attendre. Tapotant la vitre j'essayais de rentrer en contact avec lui. Mais rien. Pas une réponse…

M'avait-il réellement abandonnée ?

* * *

« Maître… supplia Kreatture en se voûtant désespérément sans oser fixer Regulus.

\- Pourrais-tu m'emmener là-bas ? demanda-t-il en se tenant le menton.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée maître… L'endroit était affreux… C'était terrible…

\- Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il avait le quelconque droit sur toi, s'exclama le jeune homme en effectuant un énième tour du dortoir. Mère n'a donc rien dit.

\- La maîtresse n'y pouvait rien, Maître. La maîtresse est très seule depuis la mort du maître… Elle ne s'est pas préoccupée de Kreatture. Maîtresse n'a pas à se préoccuper de Kreatture.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Kreatture ! lança Regulus en plongeant son regard dans les grands yeux de l'elfe de maison. J'ai besoin que tu m'indiques où vous vous êtes rendus, et nous iront ensemble. Pourrais-tu faire ça pour moi ?

\- Tout, Maître. Je peux tout faire… répondit-il humblement

\- J'aurais préféré partir plus tard, mais tout est en place… Je peux déclencher le plan immédiatement. Es-tu prêt Kreatture ?

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Laisse-moi quelques minutes je serais à toi… »

o

o

o

Regulus s'était attendu à beaucoup mais certainement pas à se retrouver sur d'imposant rocher contemplant une mer houleuse et presque noire. L'air chargé d'embrun plaquait sa robe de sorcier contre lui. Sa main droite, dressée sur le côté pour attraper le mur verticale que formait l'immense falaise, il s'avança prudemment, suivant le petit elfe qui du fait de sa petite taille se déplaçait avec bien plus d'agilité que lui. D'autant plus que les évènements des derniers jours avaient épuisé ses dernières réserves.

A présent les genoux dans l'eau, il regarda à contrecœur son elfe de maison plonger entièrement dans la mer sombre et glacée.

« Maître, par ici s'il vous plait. »

Hésitant d'abord puis déterminé à la seconde où ses épaules s'enfoncèrent, il suivit le petit être, d'une nage hésitante et bancale, la partie gauche de son corps s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'eau tandis que sa veste de sorcier ondulait autour de lui, embourbant ses jambes dans un piège de tissu.

Tirant sur la sangle qui la retenait autour de son cou, il s'en délesta et parvint à rattraper son retard sur Kreatture, atteignant finalement une fissure dans la falaise qui les conduit jusqu'à un tunnel plus large qui donnait sur une vaste caverne.

Regagnant la terre ferme à sa grande joie, il prit une seconde pour respirer et sécher ses vêtements. Toussotant, il croisa finalement le regard de Kreatture qui d'un teint livide observait à tour de rôle le visage de son maître et son bras gauche. Du moins ce qu'il en restait.

A présent découvert, sans cape, l'elfe pouvait admirer le moignon rosie et difforme qui prenait place au niveau du coude de Regulus découvert par la manche roulée de sa chemise. La laideur de la plaie et sa couleur ne faisait qu'amplifier l'absence d'avant-bras du jeune homme.

« Kreatture ne savait pas… Kreatture ne vous aurait pas emmené s'il avait su. Maître pardonnez-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Kreatture, je vais parfaitement bien ! Regarde-moi ce lieu…. »

A l'origine, naturelle, la grotte avait vu certaines de ses caractéristiques modifiées par la magie. La présence des enchantements était bien présente, et presque pesante. Sans Kreatture pour lui indiquer l'endroit à attaquer pour franchir le mur, jamais Regulus n'aurait su ouvrir ce passage. Ou peut-être au bout des plusieurs heures de travail acharné.

« Faites attention maître, les protections sont puissantes… Douloureuses… » soupira l'elfe qui ferma les yeux au rappel de ses souvenirs de souffrance.

Etudiant avec soin le pan du mur que lui avait désigné l'elfe de maison, il observa chaque recoin, caressa la surface humide de la pierre, sentant les sortilèges d'une puissance incroyable frôler sa main dans une vague d'énergie à peine perceptible.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles choses, il avait beaucoup lu, appris des centaines de choses dans les livres mais jamais il n'avait pu ainsi toucher des sorts de cette puissance-là. Le désavantage de ceux-ci était qu'ils étaient si incroyables que l'air humide de la grotte en suivait les lignes, permettant de sentir sous un toucher attentif des courants d'air chaud et froid.

Agrippant une petite pierre sur le sol, il dessina à même la roche les traits qu'il déterminait. Bientôt l'enchantement se dévoila à lui.

« Quelle chance que je n'étais pas gaucher ! s'extasia-t-il en redressant son moignon vers Kreatture.

\- Vous êtes incroyable maître… »

Il reconnaissait ce dessin de protection, il avait dû le croiser dans un des livres qu'il connaissait, et se devait donc être désamorçable selon une des quelques techniques qu'il connaissait. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un simple sort ne suffirait pas… Un sacrifice de nouveau ? De la chaire ? Du sang ?

Oui bien sûr ! Maintenant la page exacte du livre d'apprentissage des protections avancées lui revenait en tête !

Fouillant sa poche à la recherche d'un quelconque objet tranchant, il attrapa sa petite trousse de potion, récupérant l'un des petits scalpels qui lui servaient habituellement à couper les ingrédients. Le fourrant dans sa bouche le temps de ranger son matériel, il rapprocha ensuite sa main de la lame et appliqua la plaie sur le mur glacé qui lui faisait face. Bientôt celui-ci disparut pour laisser place à une grande ouverture en arcade donnant sur une pièce terriblement sombre.

Rangeant à la va vite son petit couteau, il reprit sa baguette en main sans prendre le temps de soigner la plaie, puis un lumos après s'avança dans la terrifiante grotte. Mise à part une lumière verte au centre du lac noir, seul la lueur de la baguette de Regulus permettait un éclairage.

« Un bateau, Maître. Quelque part par ici… indiqua Kreattur en faisant des mouvements de main vers la rive. Des êtres vivent dans l'eau. Ils sont terribles… Terribles ! »

Plissant les yeux, Regulus scruta l'eau presque opaque qui s'avançait sans vague sur la petite rive. Déglutissant difficilement en distinguant d'étranges formes humaines, il songea que même sans l'avertissement de Kreattur il n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer dedans. Pas même un orteil, aurait ajouté Anne.

Esquissant un sourire au souvenir de la jeune fille, il se mit en quête du bateau.

Elle devait lui en vouloir. De ne pas l'avoir contacté depuis ces derniers jours, il n'en avait pas eu le temps, il avait eu le piège à mettre en place, ce piège qui lui permettrait de vivre tranquillement avec elle. Loin de Voldemort…

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve une solution pour retrouver son amie…

Poussant un soupir, il secoua la tête pour rassembler ses pensées et reprit son travail acharné.

Plus tard, il distingua enfin le moyen de faire venir le bateau dont lui avait parlé l'elfe. Ramenant à l'aide d'une chaine la barque, il y posa un pied soucieux de savoir si d'autre piège y était placé.

« Pour un sorcier, un seul.

\- A nous deux pouvons-nous considérer comme un-demi sorcier ? ria-t-il en s'installant.

\- Ne me comparez-pas à vous, Maître.

\- Jamais Kreattur. Jamais… » répondit-il simplement les yeux levés au ciel.

Tentant d'oublier les créatures obscures qui se cachaient sous la surface frémissante du lac, il se concentrait sur l'étrange autel vers lequel ils se rapprochaient. Baigné d'une incroyable lueur verte suffisamment puissante pour qu'il n'éteigne son lumos, il semblait reposé sur une petite île à peine plus grosse qu'une chambre. L'origine de la lumière était une étrange coupe, reposant sur une colonne de pierre à peine taillée, la surface lisse et brillante du bol jurant étrangement avec l'appui rudimentaire qu'elle possédait.

Quittant la barque, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel, scrutant l'eau d'un vert phosphorescent.

« Il voulait la faire boire, Maître. C'est le seul moyen de récupérer le médaillon en dessous… Faites-moi boire, Maître.

\- Non c'est hors de question Kreattur, tu as déjà dû supporter suffisamment de chose. Je m'en chargerais. Mais avant de jouer au héros, ce liquide va-t-il me tuer ? » demanda-t-il en rapprochant le doigt de la surface lisse.

Mais alors qu'il tenta d'en approcher sa main, une force étrange et puissante l'empêchait de toucher l'eau lumineuse.

« Des cauchemars, Maître. Elle m'a donnée de terribles cauchemars… Affreux… Personne ne pourrait boire tout ça…

\- Remettrais-tu mes capacités en doute, Kreattur ?

\- Non ! Maître ! Kreattur s'excuse, Maître…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, Kreattur ?

\- Maître ?

\- Si jamais les cauchemars deviennent trop fort et que mes capacités ne me permettent pas de continuer, alors je t'ordonne de me forcer à boire, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, est-ce clair ?»

L'invocation d'une coupe fut le seuil moyen pour récupérer le liquide. Observant d'un mauvais œil le liquide verdoyant, Regulus leva sa coupe annonçant avec un soupir : « A mon devenir de sorcier de l'histoire ! »


	89. Un abris !

**Nouveau chapitre, qui nous rapproche encore de la fin... Encore une fois, il est en attente de correction, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes et les tournures étranges de phrase. La correction ne devrait pas tarder. Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture ! **

**Luluneko : **_Bonjour à toi Luluneko, je suis ravie que tu aies eu le courage de reprendre malgré le nombre de chapitres qui semble un peu astronomique (je dois signaler qu'il y a peut-être 88 chapitres mais uniquement 600 pages, par rapport à une fanfiction comme "Le chat de Van" qui doit avoir 35 chapitre mais 1200 pages). Je te remercie de ta gentille review, et j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (encore quelques chapitres et ça sera la fin !). Une très bonne lecture à toi ! A bientôt, j'espère :)_

* * *

Trois jours. Trois foutus jours ! Trois longues et terribles journées ! Sans réponse ! Sans nouvelle ! Même Sartre avait fini par rester chez moi, indiquant que son maître ne devait pas suffisamment s'occuper d'elle.

« Petit ami indigne… grinçais-je en caressant la tête de l'oiseau. Père de Chouette indigne… Frère indigne… Crétin indigne… Gouga indigne… Méchant pas beau indigne…

\- On te connaissait des insultes plus sophistiquées, me signala Sirius en prenant place à la table son assiette à la main.

\- Gna gna gna gna…

\- Et une répartie habituellement plus recherchée, reprit-il en commençant à touiller l'étrange mixture qui avait pris place dans son assiette.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours là où je suis… soupirai-je en lui présentant ma plus belle expression de l'ennuie profond.

\- Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir, commença-t-il en se grattant le menton.

\- Non en fait laisse tomber, je n'ai pas la nuit, le coupai-je sans parvenir à cacher un sourire.

\- Idiote, se défendit-il vaillamment en me tirant la langue.

\- Anne ? appela Allan en rentrant précipitamment dans le salon un air incroyablement inquiet sur le visage. Tu as de la visite !

\- Et bien, qui est-ce le ministre de la magie pour que tu tires une telle tête ? ricanais-je.

\- Peut-être un jour ! » annonça une voix glaciale en pénétrant dans la pièce.

L'homme aux cheveux longs d'un blond presque blanc esquissa un sourire contrit et désapprobateur en scrutant Sirius affalé sur sa chaise qui le fixait la bouche ouverte.

« Comment avez-vous pu entrer ici ! » hurlai-je presque. Réanimant Sirius qui se redressa, la baguette en main pointant son arme vers Lucius qui leva les mains au ciel, montrant qu'il était désarmé.

« Vos protections sont loin d'être des Fidélitas, elles sont peut-être efficaces pour éviter une attaque surprise dans votre demeure, mais sans baguette rien n'empêche quelqu'un de rentrer. Et puis je connaissais l'adresse grâce aux lettres que vous avez envoyées à Regulus.

\- Et tu seulement suffisamment idiote pour écrire l'adresse d'un lieu censé être inconnu à un putain de mangemort ?! s'exclama Sirius les yeux ouverts comme des billes.

\- Les premières lettres, seulement… tentai-je de me justifier.

\- Bref, je ne suis pas là pour voir le moindre enfantillage… nous coupa net Lucius en frappant dans ses mains. Je suis là pour Regulus. Il a disparu, et Narcissa semblait persuadée que Miss Duruisseau serait la mieux placée pour savoir où il se trouvait… »

Devant mon silence et sûrement ma mine défaite, il poussa un soupir en haussant les épaules. Récupérant la canne qu'il avait confié à Allan qui avait joué le bon portier, il nous lança : « Je vois donc que c'est inutile, je vais donc m'en aller.

\- Attendez ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je peux peut-être vous mettre en contact avec Narcissa, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher ce fuyard. Prenez mon bras, je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à l'auberge où elle se trouve. »

Regulus avait donc bel et bien disparu ? Narcissa avait-elle une quelconque idée de ce qu'il y avait pu se passer ? Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je le suive ! Elle seule pourrait m'en dire plus !

Mais alors que je me précipitais pour le rejoindre, Sirius m'arrêta d'un geste de main, lançant un regard noir en direction de l'homme : « Qui te dit qu'il ne souhaite pas te piéger.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ferais-t-il ça ? m'exclamai-je faussement révoltée. Serais-tu en train de douter des paroles d'un gentleman ?

\- Un gentleman ? s'étranglèrent Allan et Sirius.

\- Un terme qui semble inconnu à ses deux traîtres à leur sang, réprimanda Lucius en plissant les yeux, vidant toute sa méchanceté en un regard. Allons-y. »

Sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes hommes je quittai la pièce et rejoignit Lucius qui m'offrit son bras sur le pas de porte. Quittant notre enclos il récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait confiée à Dobby et nous fit transplaner. Toujours sans m'adresser la moindre parole, conservant son attitude froide et hautaine qui me faisait frissonner.

Arrivés sur le chemin de traverse, il me demanda sans chercher à formuler ses mots avec plus de tact : « Je sais bien que vos parents sont morts, mais cela fait-il suffisamment longtemps pour que vous ayez oubliée toute bienséance ? Vivre avec des hommes ainsi ? Une sang-pure comme vous traînant avec la pire des espèces de traîtres à leur sang… »

Bien trop préoccupé à marmonner dans sa barbe sur une quelconque éducation répugnante, il ne chercha même pas à me donner le temps de donner la moindre justification.

C'est donc sans s'adresser plus d'un mot que nous entrâmes dans une des petites auberges qui peuplaient le chemin de traverse. Bien différent de celle où j'étais allée avec le professeur Shielderhood, celle-ci se présentait sous un air étrangement rustique pour ne pas dire angoissante. Peu lumineuse, il était difficile d'identifier les marques plus sombres qui jonchaient le sol, me forçant à prier silencieusement que ce ne soit que des tâches de boisson et non pas de sang… Malgré la teinte virant presque au marron-pourpre.

Tout comme l'atmosphère de l'endroit, ses habitants avaient dans leur posture et leur regard un côté inquiétant et Narcissa qui se tenait à une petite table éloignée jurait étrangement avec la population locale.

Malgré sa mine défaite et le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses yeux, elle était toujours aussi ravissante. Elle avait cranté ses mèches de devant et le reste de ses cheveux simplement retenu par un ruban bleuté, dégageant ainsi son magnifique visage long et fin à la peau d'albâtre.

Lorsque ses yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise se posèrent sur moi elle se redressa, un sourire illuminant ses traits et l'espoir se mit à briller dans son regard. Espoir que je fus obligée de réduire à néant…

« Je suis désolée, Narcissa, me précipitai-je. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Il ne m'a pas contactée ses trois derniers jours.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible alors qu'elle se rasseyait, comme à bout de force.

\- Nous avons eu une conversation… Et…

\- Je ne souhaite pas entendre d'histoire de femmes. Je dois rejoindre mon travail. Si jamais vous avancées avertissez-moi, cracha simplement Lucius en agitant sa main comme si nous étions simplement en train de discuter de futilités…

\- Bien sûr. » répondis-je en plissant les yeux pour le contempler alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas pressé pour quitter l'auberge sûrement trop pouilleuse pour un homme de son envergure… Stupide sans pur de mes deux…

« Que s'est-il passé ! s'exclama Narcissa les sourcils froncés.

\- Pardon ?

\- Voilà des semaines qu'il n'est plus attentif aux ordres du seigneur, tout le monde est persuadé qu'il a fuis ses responsabilités ! Je suis sûre que ça à voir avec toi !

\- Avec moi ? murmurai-je faussement outrée de cette étonnante familiarité.

\- J'ai retrouvé vos recherches, l'école m'a confiée toutes les affaires qui me permettraient de le retrouver.

\- Sa mère n'est-elle pas aussi à sa recherche ?

\- Un fuyard ! souffla-t-elle hors d'elle. Tout le monde le prend pour un fuyard ! Est-il parti mené je ne sais quelle enquête à propos de votre stupide histoire de monde meilleur ?! »

Elle abattit brutalement le carnet devant moi. Le carnet de nos recherches précédentes, celui qu'il avait enchanté pour que personne ne le lise.

« Intéressant sortilège de protection, mais je connais bien trop mon cousin… Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'est ce sort ! Et pourquoi il vous tenait à tous les deux tant à cœur !

\- Mais ! s'extasia une voix à côté de nous d'un ton joyeux malgré la tension palpable qui régnait autour de nous. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Madame Malfoy, Miss Duruisseau ! Toutes les deux réunies. Je ne vous savais pas bonnes amies. Ho ! Excusez-moi de ne pas mettre présentée, je suis Mégalie Punsimi du magazine sang-pur et race supérieure. J'étais d'ailleurs chargée de la médiatisation de l'évènement de Noël… »

La femme, fausse blonde, à la peau tannée par le soleil, nous tendit une main que Narcissa regarda avec dégoût, me forçant alors à jouer les polies jusqu'à tendre la main vers cette étrange bimbo.

« Quel plaisir madame, répondis-je.

\- Ho ! Non ! Miss Duruisseau le plaisir est pour moi ! J'étais d'ailleurs en préparation d'un article sur votre incroyable retour après…

\- Peut-être plus tard, termina Narcissa avec un grand sourire commercial. Madame c'est un plaisir de vous voir mais nous étions en pleine conversation…

\- Des amies ? Vous êtes des amies ?! Je le savais, je vous avais aperçu au bal toutes les deux ! Les choses n'auraient pas pu se faire autrement ! Une petite photo s'il vous plait ? A votre belle amitié ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant un imposant appareil photo.

Narcissa m'adressa un sourire magnifique, tandis qu'elle me prenait la main pour fixer l'objectif. Esquissant à mon tour à sourire, je tentais tant bien que mal d'oublier que cette blonde avait bien trop d'atout dans son sac. En plus d'être belle, elle était parvenue à sauver sa réputation. Et la mienne.

« C'était un plaisir mesdames ! Vraiment.

\- Je n'en doute pas madame Pomsini, lança Narcissa d'une voix haut perchée.

\- Punsimi » corrigea rapidement la journaliste avant de nous laisser tranquille.

Cette rapide interruption permis à Narcissa de reprendre son calme. Prenant un longue et profonde inspiration, elle expira les yeux clos. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent la colère avait été remplacée par la peur.

« C'est mon cousin et mon ami, dit-elle dans un soupir en plongeant son visage dans ses paumes.

\- Il est mon amour et mon meilleur ami, continuai-je en lui attrapant les mains pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais il était distant avec moi. Quelque chose, d'autre, que nos recherches semblaient le hanter. Mais nous le trouverons, je vous le promets ! Ensemble. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres le regardait froidement, ses yeux sanglants le scrutant de haut en bas, cruels. La coupe se porta de nouveau à ses lèvres. Hurlant pour en réchapper, tremblant et épuisé il tenta de résister encore une fois. Mais le liquide brûlant et épais coula dans sa gorge désagréablement.

L'innocent démembré le regardait avec un sourire tandis que ses épaules se décrochaient douloureusement de son torse, le sang giclait de nouveau. Il ne se souvenait pas du nombre de fois où cette scène se repassait devant ses yeux.

Mais une chose était sûre, on continuait de lui tendre cette coupe de malheur. Répugnante. Remplie de sang. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait boire. Pour son honneur et celui de sa famille.

Les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler et ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, glissant hors de lui, emportant avec elles son courage et sa volonté. Faible, les bras ballants, ses membres s'alourdissaient et ses yeux se fermaient.

Il préférait ça.

Mourir.

C'était plus simple.

« Maître ! s'exclama une voix stridente, abominable le forçant à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Vous avez réussis ! Nous l'avons ! »

L'elfe agitait devant lui un long médaillon gravé d'un serpent. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ?

« L'horcruxe » chuchota Regulus en se redressant comme il pouvait tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient à la manière d'une vague glacée.

Mais son attention fut accaparée par les mains translucides qui jaillissaient de l'eau, tirant hors de la surface noire les membres fins et décomposés des créatures qui habitaient les lieux.

Tremblant sur ses jambes, il cracha par terre dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le liquide abominable qui baignait encore sa bouche, la gorge en feu, son bras droit dressé devant lui baguette en main, prêt à se défendre.

« Ecoute moi bien Kreattur, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il lançait quelques informulés malgré sa faiblesse. Part avec le médaillon, garde le, il faudra que tu le donnes à Anne. Mais personne ! Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Promet le moi ! Tu m'entends ?! Promet le moi !

\- Bien maître… murmura tristement l'elfe en baissant la tête. Mais et vous, Maître ?

\- Je suis trop faible… Ça serait inutile… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

\- Mais maître !

\- FUIS ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il attaquait les Inferis qui s'étaient rapprochés.

« L'école nous a avertis de son absence il y a trois jours. Ils nous ont donné ses affaires en nous expliquant que nous pourrions peut-être le retrouver grâce à elles.

\- Avez-vous rencontrés Dumbledore ?

\- Non, il n'était pas sur les lieux, dit-elle d'un ton absent en tournant remuant doucement son thé.

\- Et ce sont les seules choses que vous avez retrouvé ? » murmurais-je en scrutant les parchemins et carnets qui s'étaient entassés sur la table.

Je reconnaissais notre carnet, il contenait toutes nos précédentes recherches sur le sort des mondes meilleurs. Les parchemins, noirs de son écriture, contenaient des centaines d'explications sur des sorts dont il ne m'avait jamais parlée. Mais peut-être n'étaient-ils que d'anciens sorts, avant qu'il ne me rencontre ?

« Poudlard a été fouillé ?

\- De fond en comble. »

Silencieuse, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de s'affoler. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Pas sans une bonne raison…

« La salle sur demande aussi ? demandais-je.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut que je voie Dumbledore, ou n'importe quel autre professeur… Pourrions-nous nous rendre à Poudlard ?

\- Cela pourrait être possible… »

* * *

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, ses jambes se brisèrent sous son poids alors qu'il se soutenait comme il le pouvait sur son unique bras, blessé, sa baguette toujours serrée entre ses doigts. La mort était sûrement sa punition pour sa monstruosité. Pour avoir suivi ce tirant. Pour avoir cru en ses idées.

Une main glacée lui avait pris la cheville, le tirant sans ménagement vers l'eau.

Il aurait souhaité voir sa vie défilée devant ses yeux, mais son esprit lui semblait trop faible. Abattu par les images cauchemardasses que le liquide vert lui avait fait voir. Les yeux clos, incapable de lâcher son arme, il sentit son pied plonger dans l'eau glacé du lac souterrain. Il était prêt, prêt à mourir.

C'était son unique moyen de rédemption.

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pensé remettre un jour les pieds à Poudlard. Et pourtant nous franchissions les couloirs à la suite du concierge qui nous menait jusqu'au bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

Mcgonagall, sûrement prévenue de notre arrivée s'avança à notre rencontre, soucieuse, elle expliqua : « Mesdames, nous avons mis en place une recherche sur tout le site de Poudlard. Mais nous pensons qu'il est possible qu'il soit en dehors…

\- Permettez-moi de chercher à mon tour, s'il vous plait… » demandai-je avec toute la politesse dont je pouvais faire preuve.

Les larmes me semblaient sur le point de jaillir, mon nez était en feu et ma gorge nouée, symptômes de la rupture du calme dont je tentais de faire preuve depuis le début. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, la seule et unique explication était que les professeurs de Poudlard n'avaient pas suffisamment cherché

Il était ici.

Je ne redressai le regard que lorsque la vague de panique s'éloigna, suffisamment pour observer l'expression consternée du professeur de métamorphose sans qu'elle ne puisse me décourager.

Quant enfin elle acquiesça à ma demande je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, prenant mes jambes à mon cou je me précipitai à toute allure dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers mouvants.

Regulus était quelque part entre ses murs ! Il devait être ici ! Il avait intérêt à être ici, car sinon… Sinon je savais très bien où il était. Et il en était hors de question.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que je gravissais quatre à quatre les marches.

Si jamais il était réellement parti cherché l'horcruxe comme je l'imaginais alors il m'aurait prévenue ! Il ne serait jamais parti seul ! Alors même que je lui avais dit de me prévenir si jamais il se mettait à douter de quelque chose. C'était impossible qu'il y soit. Il devait être là ! Sûrement dans la salle-sur-demande, il avait oublié l'heure, trop concentré dans ses recherches.

Ça devait être ça… C'était forcément ça !

Faisant mes allées et venues devant la grande tapisserie comme une furie, je bondis sur la porte lorsque celle-ci apparue. L'ouvrant à la volée, je me préparais à prendre Regulus dans mes bras.

Mon cœur cessa de battre tandis que je détaillai du regard la pièce _vide _qui me faisait face.

Une chambre.

Un lit simple, en bois massif sombre, aux allures victoriennes. Une tapisserie d'un vert presque noir recouverts de motifs de feuilles de lierres surplombait des boiseries en chêne, la seule décoration et touche un peu personnelle de cet endroit reposait sur un poster ancien et jauni.

Cette pièce devait faire partie d'une maison ancienne et bien conservée. Une maison que j'aurais reconnue entre toutes.

Square Grimaud.

Une des chambres de la maison des Blacks, telle que je l'avais toujours imaginée.

Regulus était peut-être simplement chez lui !

La salle sur demande me donnait un message !

Agrippant la poignée, je bondis hors de la pièce pour dévaler les escaliers et rejoindre Narcissa. Elle se trouvait encore avec MacGonagal, à discuter, l'air sombre. Lui attrapant la main, je m'exclamais : « Nous devons rentrer à Square Grimaud, il doit être là-bas !

\- Sa mère n'est pas une idiote, gronda-t-elle. Comment serait-il imaginable qu'il se trouve là-bas sans qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte !

\- Il faut qu'on essaye ! Pitié ! »

Présentant nos plus plates excuses au professeur pour le dérangement occasionné, nous rejoignirent l'entrée de Poudlard, quittant les lieux rapidement. Et malgré le scepticisme dont faisait preuve Narcissa à l'idée de se rendre chez les Black, son pas indiquait qu'elle était aussi pressée que moi de le retrouver. Peut-être priait-elle intérieurement pour que je n'aie vu juste.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à Square Grimaud, Narcissa s'étonna d'y voir directement la maîtresse de maison et non Kreatture, se précipitant pour la saluer avec toute la politesse qu'elle possédait.

« Elfe de maison crétin, grinça la femme en s'écartant du passage pour nous laisser rentrer. Il a encore disparu… »

Je priais de toutes mes forces, implorant tous les dieux dont j'avais entendu parler, dans l'espoir que l'absence de Kreattur ne soit qu'un hasard…

Lorsque nous lui fimes pas de nos hypothèse, Walburga se sentit insultée que nous ayons pu penser qu'elle n'ait même pas remarqué que son fils était rentré. Mais alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour nous mettre à la porte je pris mon courage à deux mains et la bousculai de l'épaule pour me faufiler derrière elle, en direction des escaliers.

Il fallait que je sache pourquoi la salle sur demande m'avait montrée cette chambre. Je ne laisserais pas cette vieille peau m'empêcher de découvrir ce que signifiait ce message.

Cette maison ne ressemblait pas à celle du film, les pans des murs étaient plus droits, et malgré les moulures de bois sombres et des tapisseries aux couleurs peu lumineuses, l'endroit n'avait rien de lugubre. Juste un peu désuet.

« Ici ! m'appela Narcissa qui avait dû me suivre soulevant les pans de sa jupe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. La chambre de Regulus » indiqua-t-elle en ouvrant une porte devant laquelle j'étais passée sans m'en rendre compte.

La pièce était vide.

« Il n'est pas là, soupira-t-elle les joues rougissantes d'embarras alors que la maîtresse de maison hurlait en bas. Je me suis couverte de honte à cause de tes idées stupides ! Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter une…

\- Ce n'est pas cette chambre que j'ai vu, la coupai-je alors que je contemplais la pièce m'entourait. Le lit n'était pas là. Et il y avait un poster ici… Un poster de… La chambre ! La chambre de Sirius où est-elle ?»

Avant même que je ne le demande, elle s'était précipitée dans le couloir. S'éloignant un peu, elle se jeta sur une porte, qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement malgré toute la conviction qu'elle y mettait.

« C'est bloqué ! cracha hors d'elle en s'écartant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous faites honte à votre sang ! Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! hurlait Walburga de sa voix grinçante et désagréable. Narcissa reprenez-vous ! »

Mais celle-ci peu enclin à l'écouter avait pointé sa baguette sur la porte, l'ouvrant d'un sort, se précipitant dans la pièce. Alors que j'allais la rejoindre, la maîtresse de maison me retint, agrippant ses doigts fins et forts comme des serres tandis qu'elle se préparait à m'insulter copieusement.

Le hurlement de Narcissa la força au silence tandis qu'elle contemplait désemparé la jeune femme sortir de la pièce, les mains plaquées sur le bas de son visage, les yeux humides de larmes.

« Ho merlin. » sanglota-t-elle tandis que les sanglots secouaient ses frêles épaules.

Alors que je souhaitais me rapprocher, elle m'en empêcha, laissant Walburga se précipiter dans la chambre. Un cri inhumain jaillit de sa gorge alors que la sang-pure s'effondrait à terre, les yeux toujours rivés sur la scène que l'on m'empêchait de voir.

« N'avance pas, me supplia Narcissa. Je t'en conjure.

\- Que se passe-t-il, hoquetai-je alors que les larmes d'appréhension brouillaient ma vue.

\- Il est mort. »

A

A

A

A

A

Assise par terre aux côtés de la jeune femme, nous n'avions plus prononcé un mot depuis l'affreuse description qu'elle m'avait faite.

D'après elle Regulus se trouvait, pendu, derrière cette porte que je fixais depuis toute à l'heure. Chose qui était impossible. C'était un mensonge. Regulus n'aurait pas fait ça. C'était sans aucun doute un stratagème comme un autre, faisant parti d'un plan plus grand.

Il n'en pouvait pas être autrement, je le connaissais trop bien.

En bas Walburga hurlait sur les inspecteurs qui avaient tant tardé à arriver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils nous offrir un sourire contrit et entrèrent ans la pièce. Refermant soigneusement derrière eux.

« Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Il n'est pas mort.

\- Lorsque tu verras le corps, tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire.

\- Tu te trompes… » soufflai-je en me redressant, lasse d'avoir à me justifier.

_Mort, mort, mort, mort_, murmurait une petite voix dans ma tête dans une lente litanie étouffante

Cette voix mentait. Tout le monde mentait.

Il était impossible qu'il ne soit mort.

Pas dans cette pièce.

L'air me manqua, m'obligeant à ouvrit une des petites fenêtres du couloir, dans l'espoir qu'un peu d'air ne refait disparaître la panique qui me gagnait peu à peu. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Que je parte loin.

Descendant à vive allure les petits escaliers, je m'avançais dans le couloir vers la porte. Prête à quitter les lieux, une petite main m'agrippa. Humide et froide. Tournant les yeux vers Kreattur, je m'apprêtai à le saluer lorsque mon regard se déposa sur ce qu'il tenait serré étroitement contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens » murmurai-je alors qu'un nœud se formait dans la gorge.

Entre ses doigts un médaillon gravé brillait froidement.

Le médaillon.

« Le maître m'a demandée de vous le confier…

\- Non… Non… hoquetai-je.

\- Vous saurez quoi en faire ?

\- Ho mon dieu, non… »

Ma voix s'était brisée alors que mes doigts rentraient en contact avec le bijou brûlant. Je savais comme Kreattur l'avait obtenu.

Je n'avais pas pu le sauver.

Il était mort.

Là-bas. Pour une cause idiote.

Pour un fichu médaillon.

Qui était l'homme en haut ? Qui était celui que Narcissa et Walburga prenaient pour Regulus ? Pourquoi pensaient-elles qu'il s'était pendu ? Alors qu'il était mort dans cette grotte ?

« Que s'est-il passé Kreattur ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, souffla-t-il en s'écartant, le regard brillant de démence. Il m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne…

\- Qui est cet homme là-haut ?! Qui est l'homme là-haut ?! Répond moi ! »

Mon cœur battait brutalement dans ma poitrine, la volonté me donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour me redresser et monter les escaliers.

Les hommes étaient sortis, la mine grave, expliquant quelque chose aux deux femmes.

Narcissa sanglotait pitoyablement alors que Walburga conservait son masque de confiance, malgré un pli au-dessus de ses sourcils qui marquait son désespoir. Elle se contentait d'hocher la tête à chaque information. Froide. Du moins elle tentait de le paraître.

Alors que les hommes s'éloignaient, prête à franchir la porte Narcissa m'attrapa par le bras, me retenant un instant, alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux rougis de larmes dans les miens en m'avertissant : « Il sera juste en face lorsque tu ouvriras la porte. Ils l'ont préparé.»

Mes doigts s'étaient refermés sur la poignée avec force, jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures n'aient blanchis. Lentement, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant, j'ouvris la porte.

Couché sur le lit, son corps était recouvert d'un drap de soie blanc, ne laissant visible que son visage et les traits indistincts de ses membres. Malgré son teint cireux, et ses lèvres bleutées, je reconnaissais dans chacun de ses traits l'homme que j'aimais.

Ma respiration se bloqua brutalement dans ma gorge alors que les larmes ravageaient mon visage, brûlant ma peau. La tristesse me submergea en vague, sous l'effet d'un fourmillement dans mes extrémités, et d'une chaleur affreuse dans ma poitrine.

Je m'étais écartée sans m'en rendre compte, laissant la porte se refermée d'elle-même, cachant à moi cette horrible vision.

Mes jambes flageolantes ne me portèrent pas plus longtemps, me forçant à me retenir à Narcissa qui déposa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« Ça m'a fait le même effet, avoua-t-elle tristement. Tu veux attendre un moment avant d'y retourner ?

\- Non » murmurais-je en reprenant une grande inspiration afin de chasser comme je pouvais mes larmes.

Cet homme ne faisait que ressembler à Regulus, ce n'était pas Regulus.

Rouvrant la porte, doucement cette fois-ci. Une main plaquée sur le bas de mon visage pour étouffer mes gémissements, j'entrai.

M'installant à ses côtés sur une des chaises, je cherchais dans ce corps inanimé l'homme que j'aimais. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois. C'était son visage, ses cheveux, son corps. Mais il était dur, comme de la pierre. Mes doigts sur sa peau ne rencontrèrent qu'une surface froide comme de la glace.

Caressant les mèches sombres du mort, je scrutais ce visage sans expression. Ses lèvres bleutées semblaient tordues légèrement vers la gauche, sous le foulard vert qu'on lui avait mis j'aperçu une déformation étrange, prenant naissance juste sous son oreille gauche.

J'écartais, doucement, du bout des doigts, le satin de son foulard, retenant un gémissement alors que je distinguais peu à peu son cou.

Partout de son oreille gauche, une marque se glissait jusqu'au centre de son cou. Simplement rouge et boursoufflée aux extrémités, elle était violacée et enfoncée en son centre, de plusieurs centimètres au motif de la corde fine qui lui avait permis de gagner le royaume des morts.

C'était impossible. Il était mort là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Alors pourquoi ce visage était-il le sien.

« Je suis désolée… » murmurai-je alors que mes mains s'activaient pour replacer le foulard, peut-être dans l'espoir que l'image affreuse que je venais de voir finirait par disparaître pour toujours.

Mais elle serait gravée en moi pour toujours.

Je ne saurais décrire la texture de sa peau. Sous la pulpe de mon doigts, elle ne semblait que fraiche, mais ne possédait aucune élasticité, comme faite de cire.

Ce n'était pas le sien, c'était impossible que ce soit mon Regulus.

Lorsque l'elfe rentra, il ne put empêcher un gémissement, tandis que ses longues oreilles se plaquaient à l'arrière de son crâne.

« C'est impossible… grogna-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais que c'est impossible… Alors explique-moi ! hurlai-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

\- Le Maître était là-bas. Avec les créatures des ténèbres. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre avec moi. Il était trop affaibli. Il est resté là-bas.

\- Il est mort là-bas, terminai-je pour lui.

\- Le Maître est puissant, corrigea-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le faire échapper à sa destinée. »

Je l'avais prévenue, je lui avais dit de faire attention. J'avais été prête à changer le futur pour lui. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Il était mort.

« D'où vient ce corps ?

\- Je ne saurais dire » confia l'elfe en se rapprochant. Retirant sans pitié le drap qui le recouvrait.

Les yeux clos il laissa ses doigts caresser la peau glacé du cadavre. Et lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, je pus lire dans ses pupilles un mélange de stupéfaction et d'admiration.

« C'est une magie très ancienne, que les porteurs de baguette ne pratiquent habituellement pas.

\- Je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est !

\- Ce bras est au maître, le reste ne provient que de la magie… » désigna-t-il en montrant l'avant-bras marqué par le tatouage des ténèbres.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait de lui, le reste devait se trouver au fond de l'eau avec les Inferis. Avait-il prévu de mourir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ce corps ? Pourquoi utiliser un tel stratagème. A quoi avait-il pu penser…

Reprenant mon souffle, je me redressais, observant l'ancienne chambre de Sirius à présent transformer en chambre funéraire. Grâce aux deux sorciers, les meubles étaient recouverts de fleurs et une douce odeur s'élevait, apaisante.

Il avait pris le temps de laisser un cadavre de lui, il devait sûrement préparé des explications. Sauf s'il était persuadé de pouvoir rentrer vivant pour me les donner de vive voix.

Après tout je ne l'avais jamais mis au courant de sa mort, je ne l'avais pas prévenu que quelque chose viendrait à bout de lui. Peut-être avait-il compris le fonctionnement de Voldemort, peut-être avait-il senti que ce serait son moyen pour devenir un grand sorcier. Tout ça parce que je ne l'avais pas prévenu qu'il mourrait.

Maintenant il n'était plus là. Il était mort.

Les yeux baissés vers Kreatture, je lui confiai le médaillon toute en expliquant « Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de le détruire. Essaye par tous les moyens… » d'une voix décharnée qui n'était plus la mienne.

Il fallait le laisser chercher, le laisser se faire voler. Continuer encore et encore de répéter l'histoire, ne jamais rien modifier.

Lasse, les mains glacées, je sortis de la pièce, n'osant même pas croiser le regard de Walburga et Narcissa.

« Mon fils ne s'est pas donné la mort, murmura la mère dans un souffle sans regarder la pièce gardant le dos bien droit, se concentrant pour ne pas trahir la tristesse qui devait l'accabler, Il a disparu.

\- Ma tante, commença Narcissa.

\- Non. Ça suffit. Assez d'effusion de sentiments. Mon fils a disparu. Continuer les recherches. Nous y mettront fin dans quelques mois. Je me charge d'enterré mon fils selon les règles. Loin du regard des autres. Gardez ceci pour vous. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration et s'éloigna dans le couloir, toujours sans tourner ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers la pièce.

« Tu crois qu'il ne supportait plus implication avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

Non. Mais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait nous faire croire en tout cas, du moins ce qu'il souhaitait faire croire à Narcissa et sa mère. Qu'en était-il de moi ? Avait-il pensé pouvoir s'en sortir pour pouvoir me rejoindre ?

Nous aurions été seuls. Plus d'appels de Voldemort car il avait abandonné son bras ici. Quel idiot, comment avait-il fait ? Pour le trancher ? Seul ?

Il avait dû être épuisé, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir face aux Inferis.

« Anne ! hurla Narcissa alors qu'elle m'agrippait par les épaules. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger.

\- Le protéger de quoi ?!

\- De sa destinée » soufflai-je.

La colère inondait à présent son visage, déformant ses lèvres charnues dans une grimace de désespoir, ses sourcils froncés tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

« De quoi parles-tu, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai tué.

\- Arrête ! cracha-t-elle. Explique-moi !

\- Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? Lâche-moi maintenant…

\- Non ! Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je veux comprendre ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à comprendre : je n'étais pas capable de changer leurs destinés. Je ne pouvais pas agir. Si jamais je tentais de les avertir je ne ferais que les tuer plus vite.

« Laisse-moi passer.

\- C'est hors de question, je veux savoir ce à quoi rimait tout ça ! » cracha-t-elle en dressant devant elle le carnet de recherche « ce sort qu'est-ce qu'il est ?! Je t'ordonne de m'expliquer.

\- Ton cousin et ami est mort, soufflai-je en tentant d'oublier le malaise qui grandissait en moi. J'ai perdu mon amour et confident. Ma seule bouée ici… »

La seule chose qui me retenait dans ce monde, avec l'espoir de pouvoir sauver des vies, mais il semblerait que je ne serais jamais capable de sauver qui que ce soit. Si je prévenais Lily et James peut-être mourraient-ils avant même qu'Harry ne naisse. Sirius se ferait tuer plus rapidement…

Ma gorge s'était retrouvée enserrée dans un étau de sentiments tandis que je fermais les yeux pour oublier l'étrange tournis qui commençait à me gagner.

Malgré mes tentatives mon cœur s'affola et ma respiration s'accéléra transformant chaque bouffée d'air en liquide brûlant, inondant désagréablement ma poitrine tandis que les fourmillements s'attaquaient à mes bras et mes jambes, gagnant progressivement mon buste.

Déglutissant difficilement je ne parvins pas à rouvrir les yeux même lorsque mes jambes se brisèrent sous moi et que ma joue rentra en contact douloureux avec le sol.

Il n'y avait que ce malaise, que cette envie irrésistible de rentrer chez moi. Il n'y avait que ça. Je ne voulais que ça…

Je voulais repartir, retrouver mes parents et mon frère. Je voulais oublier toutes ces personnes qui allaient mourir. Ne plus jamais avoir à penser à eux.

Plus jamais.

A

A

A

A

Lorsque mes paupières se décidèrent à s'ouvrir je reconnaissais le mobilier qui m'entourait comme étant le mien.

« Anne, s'exclama Lily en m'attrapant la main. Tu es réveillée. Je vais te chercher de l'eau ! »

Fébrile, je tentais de me redresser, tout mon corps n'étant plus qu'un nœud de douleur étrange alors que je me penchais pour vomir une bile transparente et brûlante.

« Mince alors, tu pourrais au moins essayer de viser, soupira Sirius qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Sirius ! gronda la rouquine en le poussant d'un coup de coude pour venir s'installer à mon chevet. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Mal, chuchotai-je incapable de parler plus fort tant ma gorge me brûlait.

\- Non vraiment ? s'extasia cet abrutis de clébard en rejoignant Lily. Tu as passé ta soirée à vomir tes tripes et à pleurer, alors c'est vrai qu'on se doutait un peu que ça n'allait pas fort !

\- Qui m'a ramenée ? questionnai-je en remerciant du regard la jeune femme qui me tendait une coupe.

\- Narcissa, enfin ramenée est un grand mot, ricana Sirius. Elle t'a abandonnée sur le pas de la porte. Comme une vieille chaussette. Les sang-purs sont vraiment touchants !

\- Lily, je dois parler avec lui, tu veux bien nous laisser une seconde, s'il te plait ? » demandai-je.

Acceptant d'un hochement de tête, elle quitta la pièce après avoir lancer d'incroyables regards à Sirius, le défendant de faire quoi que ce soit de travers.

« On ne savait pas comment s'occuper de toi, continua-t-il alors que la porte se fermait. Remus a toute suite eu l'idée d'appeler Lily qui a commencé sa formation de medi…

\- Regulus est mort. » le coupai-je, sans plus de sentiments.

Je n'osais pas croiser son regard, je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux gris, ceux de son frère. Je ne voulais pas voir son sourire charmeur qui était si proche de celui de Regulus, ni ses fossettes ou encore ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler que j'avais échoué.

Pourtant, même sans pouvoir le regarder, je devinais son expression de surprise au silence pesant qui engluait à présent l'atmosphère.

« Comment ? murmura-t-il finalement, la voix brisée.

\- Il s'est pendu. »

Je l'observais s'effondrer sur la chaise tandis qu'il tentait de trouver ses mots. Et il n'en trouverait pas.

« Je connais mon frère, c'est impossible.

\- Non en effet.

\- C'était une blague ?! s'exclama-t-il un éclat de joie dans son intonation.

\- Il est mort. Mais il ne s'est pas pendu. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je voulais le faire.

\- Tu savais il allait mourir ? souffla-t-il

\- Oui. Mais je pensais pouvoir le sauver. Je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire… Pas tout. Mais il a affronté le seigneur des ténèbres. »

Mes yeux croisèrent sans le vouloir les siens. Ces incroyables pupilles si clairs brillaient à présent d'une certaine fierté et soulagement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire triste, coupant ses joues de ses fossettes alors qu'il murmura : « Il s'est battu contre Voldemort ?

\- Oui. D'une certaine manière. Mais personne ne doit le savoir. Personne… »

Personne ne le saurait, pas avant qu'Harry ne retrouve le faux médaillon. Bien après que Lily et James ne soient morts, que Sirius ne soit enfermé et tué. Remus disparaîtrait après. Mourant en abandonnant son enfant.

Tous.

Ils allaient tous mourir. Comme Regulus ils allaient m'abandonner.

Je devais rentrer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne le supporte plus.

Mes viscères se contractèrent désagréablement alors que je me penchais de nouveau, parvenant néanmoins à atteindre la bassine cette fois-ci.

Peut-être était-ce l'expression la plus brutale du mal du pays, à présent que je n'avais plus d'accroches j'avais la sensation de n'être qu'une âme perdue dans une mer déchaînée. Le sort serait mon unique moyen de rédemption. Il fallait que je l'utilise pour rentrer. Je sauverais Christelle plus tard.

« Je dois rentrer, parvins-je à gémir alors que je me laissais retomber sur mes oreillers.

\- Et le sort pour retrouver ton amie.

\- Je m'en fiche. Il ne sert plus à rien… Je n'ai plus besoin de rien… Je ferais mieux d'abandonner… Et rentrer chez moi… »

Rentrer chez moi ? Mais à quoi bon ? Retrouver une vie normale ? Après tout ce que j'avais vu, découvert sur moi-même ? Serais-je un jour capable d'avoir une vie normale ? Non. C'était impossible. Tout ça ne servait à rien. Toute cette histoire était vouée à l'échec, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Je ne pouvais plus rentrer.

Je n'avais plus de foyer. Nulle part.

* * *

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, elle poussa un soupir de désespoir. La lumière était trop vive et son crâne la faisait souffrir. Devant elle des rires et des voix s'élevaient, elle se laissa rouler sur le dos, douloureusement, pour observer l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Une femme blonde était penchée sur un garçon immobile tandis qu'autour d'eux la troupe de mangemorts et géants s'extasiaient joyeusement.

« Il est mort ! » annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Harry Potter est mort ! »

Plissant les yeux pour oublier le mal de crâne effroyable que les exclamations réveillèrent, elle tenta difficilement de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Harry Potter. Mort… C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle se félicitait de la mort de quelqu'un. Priant pour que ce soit bien la prétendue mort qu'elle attendait.

Sans pitié, les hommes en noirs chahutèrent le corps inanimé, le faisant voler, le brisant presque Puis finalement, Voldemort ordonna à Hagrid de le prendre, replaça avec un rire malsain les lunettes, tandis qu'il exultait de sa victoire…

Sa soi-disant victoire.

Allongée au milieu des feuilles, elle poussa un soupir alors que le groupe s'éloignait, l'abandonnant au milieu de la forêt interdite, sûrement bien trop préoccupé par la mort de l'élu plutôt que de sa personne.

Les muscles tendus, elle tenta de se redresser de son mieux, tentant d'oublier le souvenir de ses sensations abominables qui lui avaient fait perdre conscience. Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi ? Que c'était-il passé ? Remus et Tonk ?! Ron !

Ses sanglots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle le revoyait tomber telle une poupée de chiffon face à elle. Il était mort.

Elle l'avait tué.

Si elle n'avait pas été là. Si jamais elle n'était pas venue dans ce monde alors il ne serait jamais mort. Elle qui avait tant voulu protéger tout le monde. Elle n'en avait finalement pas été capable.

Incapable de faire un pas, elle se laissa tomber par terre. Plus rien n'avait de sens, toute cette histoire n'avait plus aucun sens, elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Trop dur.

Alors qu'elle allait laisser ses paupières se fermer, un bruit étrange la força et se redresser. La surprise brisa alors le cri qui avait été près à jaillir hors de sa gorge tandis qu'elle admirait l'incroyable créature qui lui faisait face. Un torse humain, noueux de muscles surmontait un immense corps de cheval à la robe d'un noir de jais surprenant, composait l'imposant guerrier de plus de deux-mètres. Son visage dur, à la peau tannée par le soleil, était tordu dans une colère sans nom.

La créature tendit une longue et épaisse main qu'elle accepta, incapable de retenir un : « Magnifique » tandis qu'elle détaillait le reste de sa personne, gagnant à l'occasion un regard sombre et noir du centaure.

« Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, nous ne souhaitions juste pas intervenir dans les affaires des humains… » dit-il d'une voix étonnamment profonde.

Esquissant une grimace, elle baissa la tête, peu désireuse de faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait déplaire à l'homme.

« Lone ! gronda-t-il alors que derrière lui un centaure aux cheveux rougeoyant se rapprochait. Il est tant que nous cessions de nous ternir aussi éloigner des histoires des humains… Préviens les autres. Cela fera bien des années que nous ne nous sommes pas battus…

\- Bien, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Une bataille perdue d'avance ? s'enquit un autre à la crinière blonde.

\- Je ne saurais pas dire, les alignements ne sont pas si mauvais… Peut-être… » avoua Bane dont le regard se perdait dans les quelques morceaux de ciels qui se dégageaient de la cime des arbres.

Prenant une prudente respiration, Christelle osa enfin dire d'une voix qu'elle trouvait trop faible : « Cette bataille est loin d'être perdue ! »

Le centaure se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux mais la priant d'un mouvement de menton de continuer ses explications.

« Avec vous les sorciers pourront réussir.

\- L'élu est mort.

\- Vous verrez de vous-même, de toute manière vous n'avez pas besoin pour vous pousser à y aller, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, humaine…

\- Toujours » dit-elle avec autant de volonté qu'elle pouvait y mettre, malgré l'inquiétude qui la força à baisser les yeux et rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

Et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, elle devait voir si malgré tout, ses interventions avaient permis de sauver des gens et pas uniquement les tuer… Comme l'exemple de Ron avait pu lui montrer.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer dans la forêt, sans vraiment savoir où aller, Bane l'interpela : « Tu pars seule ?

\- Je ne vais pas attendre milles ans que vous ne soyez prêt… Je dois y aller. Mais peut-être que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin…

\- Les humains sont toujours si pressés… grinça-t-il froidement en replaçant son carquois de flèche.

\- Oui c'est vrai, si pressés… Surtout lorsque l'on se trouve dans une situation où le seigneur de ténèbres se décide à briser le monde tel qu'on le connait…

\- Pas besoin de faire du cynisme, cracha-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Seule tu n'iras pas assez vite. Viens. »

Il avait tendu sa main vers elle, l'invitant à la prendre. Incertaine, la jeune fille prit ses distances mais, impatient le centaure lui attrapa le bras et la positionna sur son dos, et ne lui permettant même pas respirer ou de se préparer il se lança au galop à travers les arbres.

Elle ne faisait pas attention aux branches fines qui lui griffaient le visage et les bras trop préoccupée à s'accrocher sans faire mal à Bane. Son cœur lui semblait plaqué contre sa colonne vertébrale alors que la créature stalowmait sans peur entre les troncs d'arbres, provoquant d'effroyables chocs persuadant Christelle que son coccyx ne serait sûrement plus qu'un amas de miette une fois arrivée au château.

Alors que les autres centaures se ralliaient à eux dans un cri profond et terrifiant, armes levées, un sentiment de soulagement grandissait en elle. Elle y était, enfin, ils allaient se battre, détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'aurait plus à voir les gens mourir.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier qu'après ça elle pourrait enfin repartir chez elle, trouver Anne, revoir ses parents. Les serrer dans ses bras et leur répéter des centaines de fois qu'elle les aimait.

Bane ralentit, une main dressée dans le ciel pour réclamer le silence alors qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Un silence inquiétant planait sur le château, plus bruit, plus de sorts, ou de cris.

Rien qu'un calme pesant.

Arrivaient-ils trop tard ? C'était impossible !

La terre se mit à trembler alors qu'un grondement inhumain brisait la terrible tranquillité : « Hagger ! » hurla le géant en se jetant sans peur dans l'enceinte.

Leur courage retrouvé, les centaures piétinèrent le sol élevant autour d'eux un épais voile de poussière avant de se précipiter à leur tour sur le lieu de la bataille.

Une nuée de flèche s'abattait sur le rang des mangemorts, les divisant sous l'effet de la surprise. De l'autre côté Christelle détailla les sorciers, Neville était à terre, retirant le chapeau tandis qu'Hermione courait vers lui. Il tira l'épée de Griffondor hors du Choixpeau magique et sous l'effet de la surprise générale, atteint Nagini.

« Descend ! hurla Bane en l'aidant à gagner le sol. Mets-toi à l'abri ! »

A peine eue-elle touchée le sol que le centaure se jetait dans la mêlée, les muscles bandés prêt à frapper. Immobile un instant, une main se glissa dans la sienne, la tirant à l'écart, Drago s'exclama : « Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ! J'étais terrifiée. Christelle ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans les siens, le soulagement lui donnant la sensation d'une vague de chaleur brûlante alors qu'elle serrait tendrement la main dans la sienne, esquissant un rendre sourire.

« Attention ! »

Juste à temps, une femme se plaça devant eux, interceptant sans le moindre mal un sort qui était destinée au couple. Elle se tourna vers eux, les mèches de ses cheveux rosés tournant vers le rouge lui mangeant une partie du visage, s'exclamant : « Ne restez pas ici !

\- Sale petite fille de… cracha la cruelle Bellatrix en se rapprochant.

\- On ne m'avait pas prévenu de la réunion de famille, s'extasia l'homme blond que Christelle avait déjà eu l'occasion de croisé.

\- Il y a suffisamment de mangemorts pour tout le monde Allan, va jouer ailleurs ! » conseilla un nouvel arrivant.

Christelle ne put plus retenir ses larmes de joie. Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Vivants. Remus et Tonk. Mais du côté de l'adversaire, la surprise s'effaça bien vite dans un éclat de rire cruel, et Bellatrix reprit ses attaques.

Tonk, seule n'aurait pu contenir ses attaques, mais aidée de Remus elle parvint à faire reculer la mangemort qui malgré le nombre d'assaillant parvenait à conserver une incroyable maîtriser, renvoyant ici et là les sort, et qui malgré la perte de terrain ne semblait pas faiblir.

Tirée par Drago, Christelle détacha les yeux du combat, le suivant jusqu'à l'intérieur du château qu'elle peinait à reconnaître avec les éboulements et les statues brisées qui recouvraient une partie du sol.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, il faut te mettre à l'abri » conseilla-t-il.

_Mais une main griffue s'abattit brutalement sur sa chevelure blonde, écrasant son crâne comme une coquille d'œuf, le jaune étant remplacé par des morceaux de cervelles grisâtres._

_Hahaha… Non je déconne…_


	90. Nouvelle appartenance

**Oyé, oyé, oyé. Ma correctrice ne parvient pas à venir à bout de la correction. C'est donc avec une profonde honte que je continue de poster (mon troisième chapitre sans correction), je relis, je vous l'assure mais je suis très TRES mauvaise à ça. Bon courage !**

**Leslie :**_ Bonjour et bienvenue dans l'aventure ! (petite musique de fond). Je suis contente que l'histoire ne te semble (pour l'instant) par trop "gnagan" mais bon ça risque de tomber dedans, ou du moins dans une espèce de guimauve, au miel, bien rose (mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !) Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, actuellement j'ai déjà une correctrice mais voilà trois chapitres qu'elle m'a abandonnée à cause de son manque de temps ! Je suis tout de même contente que tu es continuée et que tu aimes "mes" personnages. Je te souhaite une très bonne continuation et une bonne lecture !_

**Soph28 :** _Ho, ne pleurs pas, viens me faire un câlin! (hum, kof kof) pardon trop de familiarité. Plus sérieusement, je suis très touchée que tu es trouvée cette mort boulversante et malheureusement très bien racontée. Ce chapitre n'aurait jamais dû être écrit au départ dans cette fanfiction, en fait Regulus n'aurait jamais planifié sa mort de cette manière si lorsque j'ai commencé mon histoire ! Mais voilà, c'est fait ! Et oui il est bel et bien vivant ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu aurais le plaisir de découvrir sans stratagème bientôt ! Et non ! l'histoire est terminée mais il me reste encore une cinquantaine de page à publier, et je viens de faire un petit chapitre, car je les trouve mieux découpé comme ça. Et comme je n'attendais qu'une correctrice et que j'ai abandonné cette idée, la publication viendra bientôt ! Aller, une très bonne lecture à toi. Bisous :D_

**Luluneko :** _Non, Anne meurt dans d'affreuses souffrances dans une dépression qui la conduit jusqu'à la mort... MOUHAHAHHAHAHA... Kof kof kof. Foutue stupidité intérieure... Oui donc non, techniquement Anne ne mourra pas (tout de suite). Et attention ! Anne Solène ! Même si Solange est magnifique, je dois l'admettre et je crois même que j'avais ajouté un Philomène ou quelque chose comme ça... C'est dire si j'ai été inspiré à ce moment là ! (même époque que mes belles insultes, d'ailleurs ce chapitre devrait te plaire) Et j'admets péter un câble en ce moment, d'où une fin... particulière au dernier chapitre, promis je ne le referais plus ! merci pour ton commentaire c'est un réel plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il m'était pourtant difficile d'établir depuis quand cette impression s'était mise en place.

Des heures ?

Deux jours ?

Trois ?

Une semaine ?

Je n'avais même pas la volonté nécessaire pour détourner le regard de mon plafond, ni même pour lever une jambe ou un pied. J'en venais à me demander d'où provenait l'énergie qui permettait à mon corps de fonctionner.

Expirant tout l'air de mes poumons, je restais un moment la respiration bloquée, appréciant la sensation d'étouffement qui balayait celle de vide.

_1,_

_2,_

_ 3,_

_ 4,_

_5,_

_6…_

_Compter pour ne pas chanter, compter pour ne pas chanter…_

_7…_

_8… _

Ma vue se brouilla d'étoiles alors que ma poitrine se soulevait d'elle-même, faisant disparaître ce soulagement éphémère, ramenant dans une vague incandescente mon chagrin et l'oxygène. Et avec, les larmes qui se ravivèrent, glissant sur mes joues et brûlant ma peau.

Je ne désirais plus rien. Mon retour chez moi ne me semblait même plus envisageable. Jamais je ne serais capable de retrouver une vie normale, et sans lui jamais je ne retrouverais Christelle. Etant donné qu'il était hors de question de rentrer sans elle, j'étais bloquée ici. Pour toujours.

Seule. Incapable de sauver mes amis de leurs destins. Car à quoi bon intervenir ? Puisque malgré mes tentatives ils finiraient par mourir, de manière différente peut-être. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Pourquoi étais-je encore vivante…

_Fleurs aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie… _Comme cette chanson me semblait bien appropriée…

_Inverse le temps, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris… _

Peut-être que dans ce monde une vie après la mort existait bel et bien ? Peut-être pourrais-je rejoindre Regulus. Il serait si simple de…

« Anne ! »

Mon cœur manqua un battement mais mon corps ne réagit pas, même pas un sursaut.

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna la voix que je reconnaissais comme étant celle de Sirius.

Je ne désirais pas particulièrement le mettre hors de lui, loin de moi cette idée. Mais je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de l'étendue blanche de mon plafond. Si clair, sans imperfection.

Lorsque deux mains me saisirent les épaules, je fus obligée de me plonger de ce regard merveilleux. Cet incroyable nuancier de gris, parfois presque blanc, et si sombre à l'orée de ses iris. Identique à celle de son frère. Et pour cette ressemblance douloureuse je le détestais.

« Nous sortons ! » gronda-t-il.

Sans avoir le temps de respirer il me jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule, enfonçant son articulation gléno-humérale dans mon bassin.

Franchissant les portes sans se soucier que ma tête ne cogne ou non les encadrements de celles-ci, nous arrivâmes dans le salon où un groupe de personne étaient regroupés. Surpris de notre arrivée, ils avaient la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, oubliant sûrement leurs précédentes conversations.

Lily se redressa comme furieuse, courant vers nous et frappant de ses petits points le torse de cet abruti de Sirius qui ne semblait pas prêt à me reposer sur la terre ferme.

« Lâche la triple crétin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Mon paquet vient avec moi, lâcha-t-il en faisant claquer sa paume sur ma sublime fesse droite.

\- Et où vas-tu ? s'enquit James sans aider sa pauvre copine qui continuait de se battre pour me faire descendre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je venais vous prévenir… Tu peux m'attraper mon balai, James, s'il te plait ?

\- Mais enfin James ! Non ! hurla Lily alors que le jeune homme s'était redressé pour aller chercher le bien dans le placard de l'entrée. Allan ! Aide-moi !

\- Besoin d'autre chose ? s'enquit celui-ci sans même adresser le moindre regard à la jeune fille qui rougissait de colère.

\- Attrape ! » conseilla Potter en envoyant le balai.

Toujours très calme, malgré une Lily menaçante qui sortait sa baguette, Sirius coinça son balai sous son aisselle et sortit aussi vite qu'il put son arme, nous faisant disparaître avant que la jeune fille n'ait le courage de l'attaquer.

Sonnée par la transplanation, je m'agrippais malgré moi à lui, les yeux clos. Lorsque le malaise du sort ne partit, j'ouvris une à une mes paupières, scrutant surprise l'étonnant paysage qui me faisait face.

Au bout milieu de nulle part, aucune maison ou signe de vie humaine, nous n'étions que tous les deux perdus entre ses magnifiques collines présentant un camaïeu de verts, parfois presque jaune, puis plus sombres. Sans arbre, ni buisson, juste ses grandes herbes tendres qui pliaient au grès du vent.

A présent presque habituée à me trouver sur son épaule, mes jambes ne parvinrent pas à me soutenir lorsque Sirius me fit glisser au sol.

L'herbe était douce, et sous ses grands épis, une petite mousse épaisse et douce recouvrait par endroit le sol, donnant sous mes pieds une étrange et agréable sensation de moquette.

« A la prochaine ! » lança Sirius en enjambant son balai, quittant le sol et filant droit, loin de moi.

L'étonnement et ma fatigue ne me permirent que la passivité, l'observant s'éloigner sans un mot, toujours à genoux dans les grandes tiges. Sonnée, je me tournais sur moi-même, rassemblant ce qu'il restait de ma volonté (ce qui ne représentait sûrement qu'un tout petit tas de poussière) pour me redresser.

Aussi ridicule qu'un faon venant de naître, je me maintenue debout, les genoux s'entrechoquant, pour observer le petit point qu'était devenu Sirius et qui disparut derrière une des collines.

« Espèce de débile… tentais-je d'hurler, mais ma voix resta coincée dans ma gorge.

_Minable…_.

Et ce fut pire lorsque mon insulte parvint à mon oreille, je souffris du manque d'inspiration profond qui englobait cette piètre tentative.

Comment pouvais-je manquer à ce point d'idée ! Je me choquais moi-même.

Uniquement vêtue d'un vieux t-shirt aux couleurs criardes et d'une culotte-torchon-short, l'air frais ne manqua pas bientôt de me glacer jusqu'au sang.

« Sirius ? appelai-je timidement en tentant de tirer mon vêtement le plus bas que je le pouvais, dans l'espoir de conserver un peu de la chaleur de mon lit. Sirius ? Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! Reviens ! »

Mais au bout des minutes interminables d'attente dans cet enfoiré de froid, je fus obligée de me rendre à l'évidence : Cette triple accipitridae buteo m'avait abandonnée ici.

« Sale petite larve ! hurlai-je les poings fermés. Sac à merde troué ! Tête de gaufre imbibée d'eau ! Face de pain mâché ! Je te détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Reviens ! »

Ma voix avait gagné en force et bientôt mes mots résonnèrent en écho, accompagnés de la jolie mélodie des frémissements des hautes herbes.

Ma poitrine me brûlait à présent, et l'énervement croissait en moi. Hors de moi, mes jambes fonctionnèrent par elles-mêmes, d'abord en marchant vite, puis en courant sans but à vive allure.

Les battements accélérés de mon cœur omniprésent dans chaque centimètre qui me composait, semblait alimenter ma volonté grandissante. Une sensation étrange de bien-être envahi mon ventre, gagnant mon buste puis mes épaules et mes bras, s'éloignant vers mes jambes dans une douce éphorie qui m'arracha d'abord un sourire puis un rire.

Hurlant à tue-tête, je profitais du vent qui soufflait dans mon dos, me poussant dans la faible pente alors que ma vitesse ne cessait d'augmenter, l'adrénaline brisant tous les interdits. Le poids sur mes épaules disparut avec ma chute, et la douleur fut remplacer par l'apaisement tandis que je me laissais rouler dans l'herbe.

Me redressant de nouveau, reprenant ma course effrénée. Plus la vitesse augmentait et plus mon corps ne semblait plus se limiter qu'à mes jambes. Plus de soucis, juste une paire de jambes, plus que mes muscles qui se contractaient à un rythme régulier et rapide, la douleur et la fatigue étant balayées par le sentiment de liberté et l'adrénaline.

Le souffle me manqua pourtant bientôt, et je fus obligée de m'arrêter. L'air brûlant s'infiltrait dans mes poumons alors que je gonflant ma poitrine dans une longue inspiration. Un instant plus tard j'hurlai à tue-tête : « Orchidoclaste ! »

Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids alors que le vent balayait mon courage. Et tandis qu'un nœud reprenait place dans ma gorge, les larmes brouillèrent ma vision, glissèrent le long de mes joues. Mes sanglots mêlés à ma respiration haletante, se transformèrent un gémissement désespéré.

Mon amour me manquait.

Il me manquait terriblement.

Ce n'était que maintenant que je réalisais l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Cette place incroyable qu'il avait prise dans mon cœur, ne laissant avec sa mort qu'un océan glacial et terrifiant.

Mes hoquets se muèrent en geignement puis en cri.

Mais ça me semblait toujours si dérisoire face à la tristesse accablante qui m'enserrait la poitrine. J'hurlais plus fort encore, concentrant toute ma volonté dans chaque beuglement mais ma voix se brisant dans le chagrin.

Mon corps, vidé de ses forces, ne parvint plus à me maintenir et mes genoux se brisèrent sous mon poids. Me laissant, immobile dans l'herbe, le regard tourné vers le ciel, incapable même de pleurer.

Je voulais le retrouver, retourner en arrière. Lui hurler haut et fort qu'il mourrait si jamais il tentait de vaincre Voldemort.

Je le détestais, de m'avoir abandonnée, de m'avoir laissée. Ce n'était qu'un crétin…

Un magnifique crétin. Il me semblait encore le voir, penché sur ses livres, me lançant un regard discret plein de promesse. Ou encore quand il me souriait. Ou même lorsqu'il m'avait offert la bague à mon retour de chez les Potter. Lorsque tous ses traits ne représentaient que la joie.

Mon amour.

Mon seul amour.

Et cette chanson idiote qui me revenait sans cesse.

« Fleurs aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris ».

Un film que nous avions toutes les deux adorées. Les chansons si belles, surtout celle de la sorcière m'aurait dit Christelle…

Un sourire me brûla les lèvres alors que mes pensées se tournaient vers mon amie. Nos vacances, nos remises à niveau d'Harry Potter. Nos histoires de mecs.

Un rire grimpa dans ma poitrine alors que je me retournai sur le ventre pour plonger mon visage dans l'herbe grasse.

Comme j'étais bête.

Jeune ?

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans ce monde ? Un an ? Cela suffisait-il pour se trouver plus mature ? Ou était-ce les morts et les blessés ?

Il fallait que je cesse de réfléchir, c'était trop douloureux.

Juste respirer l'odeur de terre et de verdures…

_Inspirer,_

_Expirer,_

Facile, mon corps le faisait depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Alors que le froid et la fatigue engourdissait mes muscles, une main brûlante se posa sur mon bras, me forçant à ouvrir les paupières. Sirius me scrutait de ses magnifiques yeux que j'apprenais peu à peu à haïr.

« Lève-toi, me proposa-t-il en me tendant son bras.

\- Non… murmurais-je en laissant aller dans l'apaisement de l'épuisement.

\- Pff, tu es vraiment plus faible que je ne le pensais ! » ria-t-il.

Me redressant vivement, je m'apprêtais à l'agripper pour le rouer de coup mais il avait grimpé comme un couard sur son balai et se laissait glisser sur l'air, échappant à mon courroux.

Il se retourna, fit mine de m'attendre et me tira la langue comme le grand gamin qu'il était et resterait.

Hors de moi, rassemblant les dernières forces qu'il me restait, balayant les douleurs de mes muscles, je me précipitais derrière lui, hurlant qu'il finirait par payer. Promettant que la mort ne serait qu'un faible soulagement face à la douleur que je lui ferais découvrir.

Sûrement par chance et à cause de sa trop grande confiance en lui, je parvins à attraper un pan de son vêtement. Tirant suffisamment fort, je le désarçonnais. Le balai continua sa route un instant avant de se briser brutalement sur le sol alors que Sirius m'entraînait dans sa chute, nous faisant rouler un moment dans l'herbe.

La gifle que je lui donnai résonna dans la vallée. Lui agrippant les épaules, je le secouai prête à le couvrir de toutes les insultes que j'avais préalablement préparé pour lui, mais les mots me manquèrent et mes forces m'abandonnèrent. Mes poings serrés, je tentais de frapper cet abruti, mais ils retombèrent simplement sur sa poitrine alors que les sanglots secouaient ma poitrine.

« Je suis désolée » murmurais-je incapable de le fixer à travers le voile de larmes.

Me laissant aller contre lui, je fermais les yeux un instant, profitant de la douce chaleur qui émanait de sa poitrine. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, une main posée sur ma tête alors qu'il me blottissait contre lui.

« Moi aussi » chuchota-t-il alors que son autre main parcourait mon dos dans une caresse réconfortante.

* * *

Suivant Drago, en lançant des regards paniqués dans tous les sens, Christelle tentait d'oublier la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres. Il la bloqua dans un recoin, tournant le regard vers un combat face à eux, il chuchota : « Nous devons nous planquer, je n'ai plus ma baguette.

\- Tu n'as plus… Mais pourquoi ?! »

Ne lui lançant pas le temps de répondre il la força à s'accroupir, un sort éclata au-dessus d'eux, brisant le mur. Enervé de les avoir manqués le mangemort se rapprocha, prêt à en découdre.

Comme une furie Shielderhood bondit devant eux, brisant devant elle une des sphères de verre que Christelle avait vu dans les mains des deux étranges sorciers qu'elle avait croisés avant la cabane hurlante.

L'écran de fumée leur offrit une échappatoire, mais alors qu'ils se jetaient derrière un tas de larges pierres, la sorcière sembla chercher un moment un moyen de s'en sortir. Laissant glissés ses yeux sur chaque recoin elle finit par poser le regard sur la main de la moldue.

« Mais pourquoi… s'exclama-t-elle coupée par un sort qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Toujours surprise, elle parvint néanmoins à hurler : « La bague ! Donne-moi la bague ! »

Christelle scruta ses doigts, observant l'anneau d'onyx parsemé d'éclat jaune dont elle avait complétement oublié l'existence depuis le début de la bataille. Un second hurlement de Shielderhood lui permis d'être tirée de sa rêverie, arrachant le bijou de son doigt elle le donna rapidement à la femme.

Sa main à présent parée, elle sortit sa baguette, roula en dehors de leur cachette et lança un informulé qui fit étouffer un gémissement au mangemort qui recula, sonné. Avant même qu'il ne se redresse, elle était déjà sur lui, enserrant le cou de l'homme de ses doigts longs et fins. La bague brilla un instant tandis que les veines apparentes de sa victime s'illuminaient brièvement d'une étrange lueur jaune, le laissant les yeux écarquillés la bouche ouverte, inconscient sur le sol.

Elle se redressa d'un bon, replaçant d'un geste élégant quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure et étouffa un petit souffle méprisant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Christelle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Cela, expliqua la sorcière en montrant la bague qui était devenue encore plus jaune. Est une arme incroyable ! »

* * *

« Tu es tellement beau » soupirai-je en caressant la magnifique créature qui était assoupi à côté de moi. Le drap nonchaleusement placé, découvrait le haut de son superbe corps élégamment dessiné, tandis ses paupières frémissaient indiquant qu'il devait être en train de rêver.

« J'adore dormir avec toi, continuai-je en laissant mes doigts glissés sur les poils sombres. Je pourrais passer ma vie à te regarder dormir…

\- Anne ? s'inquiéta Lily en se redressant du lit d'appoint qu'elle s'était installée. Je rêve où tu es en train d'essayer de séduire ton chat ?

\- Je n'essaye pas, je suis en train d'y arriver, rectifiai-je en plongeant mon visage dans le poil chaud et doux de l'animal. Admire comme j'arrive à mettre les hommes dans mon lit !

\- Ouais, railla-t-elle. Enfin tu m'excuses mais personnellement je ne donne pas dans ce genre de fantasme…

\- Tu es jalouse que Rune soit venue dormir avec moi et pas avec toi, c'est tout…

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je dors avec lui quand je veux !

\- Jalouse !

\- Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas besoin de chat ! Je suis très bien !

\- Jalouse !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'un chat !

\- Jalouse !

\- Arrête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant alors qu'avec habilité elle envoyait valser son coussin, réveillant avec ses hurlements mon petit chaton qui se redressa surpris, les poils hérissés sur son dos pour se réfugier son mon lit.

Suite à une nouvelle confrontation peu heureuse avec les mangemorts, elle était restée dormir ici alors que James se reposait dans le salon, se remettant des sorts qu'il avait reçus. Elle avait longtemps hésité à dormir avec lui, mais trop inquiète à l'idée de le réveiller elle avait accepté ma proposition de rester avec moi. Moi et Rune, petit chaton abandonné que j'avais récemment adopté.

M'étirant de tout mon long, j'étouffais un gémissement de bonheur lorsque chaque articulation émit un craquement gras. Baillant à m'en briser la mâchoire, je me décidais à me lever, proposant à ma nouvelle colocataire de descendre lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais trop inquiète par l'état de son mari, elle avait décidé de descendre avec moi, profitant de cette excursion pour m'abandonner dans la cuisine afin de rejoindre son homme.

Attrapant ma tartine grillée, je tartinai généreusement mon beurre sous l'œil attentif de Remus qui sirupait tranquillement un café bien noir.

« Anne ? lança-t-il alors que j'étalais une épaisse couche de confiture de mandarine.

\- Hum ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, dis-je simplement en attrapant le pot de beurre de cacahouète.

\- Anne ?

\- Hum ?

\- Heu… commença-t-il tandis que je couvrais ma confiture de la pâte à tartine.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que c'est mangeable ?

\- De quoi ? m'enquis-je en attrapant la bombe de crème chantilly qui traînait dans la porte du frigo.

\- Et bien ta tartine !

\- Elle a quoi ma tartine ? grinçai-je en recouvrant le tout d'un fin puis bientôt énorme nuage de crème blanche. En plus ce n'est pas une tartine !

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Un sandwich ! » rectifiai-je en posant une dernière tranche de pain sur la montagne incertaine de condiment.

Sirius rentra dans la pièce alors que je tentais de mettre mon petit déjeuné dans ma bouche, et me scruta incrédule un instant avant de laisser son regard tomber sur les différents produits que j'avais placé dans mon superbe sandwich.

« Tu sais, Anne…Tu n'es pas obligée de compenser ta stupidité par du gras ! me conseilla-t-il.

\- Et toi tu devrais essayer ! ricanai-je.

\- Elle ne marchera bientôt plus, continua Remus l'air pensif. Elle roulera.

\- Elle finira par nous voler notre chambre, elle sera trop grosse pour rester dans la sienne.

\- Elle prendra deux places dans le canapé.

\- Nous seront obligés de racheter un nouveau fauteuil…

\- Une douche plus grande.

\- Des cabinets plus solides.

\- Viens tâter mes poignets d'amour mon mignon ! lançai-je à Remus en me déhanchant alors que je léchais les dernières traces de sucre sur mes doigts.

\- Plus aucun homme ne pourra coucher avec elle, il mourra asphyxié, continua Sirius.

\- Il ne trouvera plus le trou sous les bourrelets, souffla trop fort Remus.

\- Remus ! s'indigna Sirius en lui envoyant une grande tape dans le dos. Ce n'est pas de ton niveau, c'est du mien ça ! Reste classe !

\- Oui, Remus, ne tombe pas au niveau de cet abru… »

Le silence s'abattit brutalement sur la pièce lorsque Maugrey enfonça la porte de sa lourde canne. Confirment par cette action que cet homme avait réellement un talent incroyable lorsqu'il était question de briser une ambiance agréable !

Il nous observa tous un à un, donnant cette étrange sensation de voir à travers nous, avant d'annoncer : « Nous y retournons ce soir, nous sommes au courant d'une possible prochaine réunion…

\- Mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous reposer, nous nous sommes battu hier ! s'exclama Remus.

\- Justement, nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser le temps de se reposer. Nous devons agir… Vite. De toute façon je ne compte pas écouter vos jérémiades, que vous veniez ou non c'est votre choix… A ce soir, et n'oubliez pas de prévenir le blondinet ! »

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un silence lourd de sens. Les deux garçons avaient à présent le regard perdu dans le vide, leur esprit emprisonné dans leurs pensées.

Ils allaient encore se battre…

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le décès de Regulus et à peine une depuis ma sortie libératrice avec Sirius. Et depuis ce temps ils partaient de plus en plus régulièrement, attentant quelques actions parfois sans résultat contre les mangemorts.

Alors que moi je me tournais les pouces.

Mon désir de rentrer dans mon monde avait disparu avec Regulus, et la sensation de malaise, ce sentiment pesant sur mon cœur, qui existait depuis mon arrivée avait fini par être remplacé par la tristesse de la perte. Et je n'avais donc pas remis les pieds dans le bureau de Shielderhood, mais malgré l'offre de congé pour le mois à venir j'avais désespérément envie de retourner la voir. Peut-être pour simplement parler…

Dans la salle à manger, Lily se tenait aux côtés de James, son visage marqué par l'inquiétude alors qu'elle rabattait quelques mèches qui caressaient le front de son époux.

En m'entendant arriver, elle releva la tête et esquissa un triste sourire avant de me demander d'un murmure : « Tout va bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! » ricanai-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle se redressa doucement, tirant sur les pans de son t-shirt, le regard posé sur le sol. Mon cœur fit un bon lorsqu'elle redressa vers moi un regard rempli de larmes. Me précipitant à ses côtés, je la tirai doucement jusque dans le couloir, la prenant dans mes bras alors qu'elle était secouée par les sanglots.

« Je suis terrifiée, avoua-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Je tiens vraiment à me battre pour cette cause, mais j'ai terriblement peur de perdre James, ou même Sirius et les autres… J'en ai assez, je voudrais juste me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

\- Vous agissez pour la bonne cause et vous vous donner corps et âmes dans une lutte sans merci, mais vous vous en sortirez, j'en suis sûre » mentis-je sans honte alors que je lui caressais le dos.

Je n'étais qu'une menteuse, une idiote. Je connaissais leur avenir et leurs morts… Connaissances funestes et lourdes à porter. Surtout à présent que j'avais décidé de rester. Rester car je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre chez moi… Dans mon monde après ce qu'il m'était arrivée…

Alors ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter la magie ? Comme me l'avait proposée Shielderhood ? Pourquoi ne pas affronter avec eux ce destin terrible avec eux. Au risque de mourir. Mais de mourir pour une cause qui me semblait juste.

Et si je changeais le futur ? Et si je blessais Christelle en modifiant le futur ?

Serrant plus fort Lily contre moi, j'étouffais un soupir résigné. Je devais faire un choix… Rester avec eux et agir, rester avec eux et rester passive… Ou rentrer.

Le dernier choix ne me semblant plus jamais envisageable…

Jamais…

« Je dois aller voir Moniqua, murmurai-je en écartant la jeune fille de moi.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, essuyant ses joues humides tout en reniflant tristement. Puis, après avoir reniflé lamentablement elle esquissa un grand sourire plein de courage qui m'émue aux larmes.

Elle avait tant de force et de volonté, bien plus que moi. Si elle avait été dans ma situation jamais elle n'aurait hésité à se battre. Elle aurait sûrement tout fait pour sauver ses nouveaux amis, mais au détriment de sa meilleure amie ?

Quittant le couloir pour rejoindre la cheminée, je fis un minimum de bruit dans l'espoir de ne pas réveiller James encore trop affaibli.

A

A

A

A

« Apprendre la magie défensive ? s'enquit-elle un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

\- Oui en effet, j'aimerais agir avec l'ordre.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux changer le futur ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, juste les aider, être à leurs côtés. Je ne serais jamais suffisamment puissante pour modifier quoi que ce soit de toute manière…

\- Et tu penses que je peux t'aider à faire ça ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre…

\- J'accepte… Mais en échange, je voudrais que tu continues de travailler avec moi. Et qu'ensemble nous continuions d'étudier le sort des horizons meilleurs.

\- Bien. »

A

A

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, passant outre les gouttes de sueur qui glissaient désagréablement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Shielderhood me regard boire à grande gorgée, les bras croisés, ses doigts frappant un rythme soutenu sur sa peau tandis que son regard était glacé.

« Nous en sommes loin ! J'ai rarement vu une aussi mauvaise élève.

\- J'en suis ravie ! m'exclamai-je en levant les mains au ciel vaincu. La magie n'ait donc réellement pas faite pour moi ! Je me contenterais de gagner ma vie raisonnablement en cuisinant de bons petits plats dans mon nouveau restaurant.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vidée ! De toutes mes forces !

\- Je savais que j'étais un bon professeur, ricana-t-elle en s'installant à mes côtés.

\- C'était ton but ?!

\- Il y a une chose que nous allons travailler en plus… Mais uniquement après avoir travaillé un peu sur notre sort !

\- Quoi donc ? m'enquis-je en me redressant.

\- Les impardonnables. »

Elle l'avait dit dans un murmure, appuyant sur l'inquiétante signification de ces sorts cruels. Pourtant, il me semblait plus utile que les autres sorts que nous avions vus avant, plus utile… Plus, radicales…

« Je n'aime pas ton regard, dit-elle simplement les yeux plissés en continuant de m'observer comme si elle voyait au travers moi.

\- Quel regard ?

\- Ce regard intéressé ! Les impardonnables n'ont rien d'intéressant. Je ne te les fais voir uniquement pour des situations extrêmes, il est hors de question de les utiliser régulièrement. Ils sont terribles, ils salissent ton âme !

\- Les mangemorts les utilisent, nous forcer à nous battre contre eux. Par rapport à eux vos petits enchantements et autres techniques semblent étonnamment ridicule ! Autant se battre à arme égale ! De plus le minister ne vous a-t-il pas autorisé à utiliser les impardonnables dans votre lutte contre les forces des ténèbres ?

\- Et tomber à leur niveau ? Hors de question ! cracha-t-elle. Maintenant en place, nous avons un sort à travailler ! »

Acquiesçant sans rien ajouter je dressai ma baguette devant moi. Je n'avais pas envie de débattre sur ce sujet qui semblait lui tenir tant à cœur. Surtout alors même que je n'avais aucun argument pour détruire son raisonnement.

La formule quitta mes lèvres, le sort se formant dans ma main, pétillant d'abord au niveau de la bague avant de se propager dans la baguette et d'émettre un petit frémissement accompagné d'une étincelle.

Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque face à moi : rien ne changea.

Aucune porte.

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Moniqua et l'expression de surprise qu'affichait son visage ne faisait que m'indiquer qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas.

« Reprends la formule, avec ton esprit ailleurs tu as du manqué quelque chose.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu dois avoir raison… »

Pourtant, une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et toujours aucune porte.

Plus rien.

« Comment est-ce possible, s'étrangla l'ex-aurore en se jetant sur son carnet, à la recherche d'une information.

\- Je suis désolée, hoquetai-je en laissant tomber ma baguette.

\- Désolée ? Mais de quoi ? »

Oui, désolée de quoi ?

Parce que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Car je n'avais pas eu l'ombre de doute depuis le début. Après la disparition de Regulus, mon envie de rentrer chez moi avait disparu, ainsi que la sensation de malaise.

J'avais détruit mon appartenance.

Je n'appartenais plus à mon monde…

J'appartenais au monde des sorciers.


	91. Deuil, soutien et amitié !

**Kof kof kof, tout d'abord, bonjour à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter l'avant-dernier chapitre (normalement). Ensuite je tiens à savoir si des personnes parmi vous seraient motivées pour la relecture des trois derniers chapitres ainsi que du "the last one" qui arrivera prochainement ! (si oui contactez moi par mp :D) Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture et une agréable continuation ! **

**Leslie : **_Tout d'abord : mouhahahahahahahah hahhahaha, fou rire à la lecture de ta review et de ton image d'une histoire niannian "_Olalaaaaa il est trop beau, je veux me marier avec lui et avoir une équipe de rugby en guise d'enfants" _C'est si bien dit ! Me donnerais-tu l'autorisation d'utiliser cette phrase si bien trouvée ? Pour Anne : oui c'est assez malheureux, heureusement que super Sirius est là ! Et le coup du chat, j'étais assez fière de moi je dois l'admettre :P. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je les lis avec grand plaisir ! :D Une très bonne continuation à toi :D_

**Soph28 :** _Oui c'est assez malheureux ! Mais Anne reste Anne ! Elle va se relever et insulter toutes les personnes qu'elle méprise avec panache ! Enfin je pense ;) ! Merci de continuer de me suivre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt :D_

* * *

Mon cœur était sur le point de briser ma cage thoracique lorsqu'un énième sort atteignit la poubelle sur le point de fondre que nous utilisions comme rempart face à nos adversaires. Les attaques ne cessaient pas, nous avions été pris par surprise. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un foutu piège et nous étions tombés dedans tête la première…

Sirius m'agrippa le poignet et me chuchota : « Nous sortons à « trois », nous allons essayer de les maîtriser, après tout ils ne sont que dix… »

Tentant de retenir le rire jaune qui grandissait dans ma poitrine à cette annonce, je récupérai tant bien que mal mon souffle pour lui demander : « Et Remus ?

\- Avec Peter, avec les douze autres mangemorts… » expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Les sorts offensifs que nous utilisions étaient efficaces mais par comparaisons aux doloris et avada kadavra utilisés par les mangemorts bien faibles. Ils avançaient sans peur vers nous, alors que nous reculions de crainte de mourir.

Pourtant Shielderhood avait tenu à ce que je lui promette de ne jamais utiliser d'impardonnables que lorsqu'aucune autre possibilité ne s'offrait à moi. Et notre formation, un défensif, un offensif avait au moins le mérite de nous permettre une lutte à niveau égal.

Car j'avais beau être prisonnière des lieux et prête à utiliser la magie, je n'étais pas encore prête à tuer. Tout comme les autres membres du groupe qui s'étaient jurés de ne se servir de ces sorts que lorsqu'aucune autre solution ne s'offrait à eux.

Concentré, Sirius me mima un décompte tout en conservant un regard vers nos assaillants. Lorsque le « go ! » se forma sur ses lèvres, je me redressais sur de moi, baguette tendue, formant un bouclier autour de nous deux d'un « champio », puis collée à mon coéquipier j'enchainais les sorts défensifs tandis qu'il s'occupait des offensifs.

Deux mangemorts s'écroulèrent touchés par des stupefixes. Un autre, le regard en l'air sous un état de panique sous l'emprise d'un sort de confusion. Les derniers avaient résistés et continuaient de se rapprocher, nous entourant baguettes dressés, envoyant une salve de sort qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile à retenir. Un expelliarmus bien placé parvint à en désarmer un, déconcentrant à l'occasion ses camarades et nous offrant une ouverture qui me permit d'envoyer un expulso sur notre poubelle. Celle-ci glissa jusqu'aux pieds de deux assaillants, les fauchant au passage.

J'avais réussi ! J'étais parvenu à les…

N'ayant pas le temps de me féliciter, Sirius tomba à genoux dans un hurlement sourd. Les lèvres rétractées sur ses dents serrées alors que son visage n'exprimait que la douleur.

J'avais échoué. Trop impatiente d'agir dans la bataille, je n'avais pas maintenu le bouclier ! Honteuse, les joues brûlantes de frayeur, je gardais ma baguette dressée vers les quatre mangemorts encore en course. L'un d'eux étouffa un ricanement en me demandant : « Que comptes-tu faire ? Un sortilège de danse éternelle ? »

Sa voix et ses intonations ne m'étaient pas inconnus, je les avais entendu lors de l'attaque dont avait été victime Maugrey, et avant cela, un an jour pour jour : durant l'attaque chez les Potters.

Comme une piqure d'adrénaline, les souvenirs alimentèrent ma haine et ma confiance tandis que je redressai sans crainte ma baguette vers l'homme masqué.

« Hou… J'ai peur ! » railla-t-il.

Ma colère fut si brutale que je ne m'entendis même pas prononcer le sort. Il éclata, rouge et puissant, atteignant l'homme en pleine poitrine. Il me regarda, un moment, les yeux écarquillés, hébété, puis écroula soudainement dans des gémissements qui se muèrent bientôt en hurlement tandis que ses membres s'agitaient dans des spasmes incontrôlés de douleurs.

« Trêves de plaisanteries... Passons à l'action… » proposais-je avec un sadisme que je ne me connaissais pas.

Devant mes yeux, ma haine avait déposé un voile sombre. Plus d'empathie, plus de culpabilité ou de raison. Juste cette rancœur qui crépitait au fond de moi, m'ordonnant d'abattre ces hommes avant qu'ils ne se chargent de moi.

Les sorts franchissaient mes lèvres sans que mes oreilles ne les identifient, et les éclats brûlants de magies atteignaient sans erreur mes ennemis.

Tous à terres, certains très probablement morts, je n'en étais plus certaine. Je me rapprochais de l'homme que je pensais reconnaître. Retirant son masque de la pointe de mon pied, j'admirai ce visage aux traits fins et anguleux tordus dans la douleur.

Malfoy père.

« Reprenons en où nous en étions… proposai-je simplement.

\- L'ordre se disait meilleur que nous, mais vous êtes les mêmes…. Les mêmes que nous ! »

Il cracha et fier d'avoir atteint mon visage il éclata de rire.

Un rire cruel, agaçant, dont chaque éclat me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, ravivant ma haine à son égard. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de faire disparaître ce sourire de ce visage, qu'un seul moyen de faire taire cet enfoiré, de lui montrer qui dominait réellement la situation.

Lorsque son regard se plongea dans le mien, un plaisir malsain m'engloba. Il avait cessé de rire, et une peur sans nom habitait à présent ses yeux d'un bleu-gris parfait….

« Pitié » chuchota-t-il.

Le sort parti, puis le second et le troisième avant même que je n'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. Puisant dans ma rage pour les créer, ils giclaient hors de ma baguette à un rythme rapide, ne laissant pas le temps au corps perclus de douleur de se reposer.

Et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être suffisamment fort et puissant pour faire disparaître le regard mort d'Elisabeth Potter.

« Doloris ! »

Les spasmes et les hurlements de l'homme ne parvenaient pas à faire disparaître cette colère. Cette aigreur si puissante…

« Doloris ! »

Ma main, ma poitrine et ma gorge s'enflammaient. Mais rien. Rien ne semblait capable de faire disparaître ma haine !

« Doloris ! »

La vie semblait quitter mes membres, dans un pétillement désagréable, alors même que l'homme ne poussait plus un gémissement, plus un cri, le corps simplement secoué par le sort.

Il ne restait qu'un vide glacial qui s'insinuait dans chaque tissu composant mon être. Mon esprit embrouillé par une soudaine tristesse. Une douche glacée, alors même que le monde disparaissait autour de moi, me laissant pantelante dans un océan sombre.

A

A

A

Des murmures incessants me ramenèrent à la réalité. Ou à la conscience.

Les paupières à présent ouvertes, je mis un moment avant de réaliser que j'étais couchée sur un lit de camp dans mon propre salon. L'air était glacé, et terriblement pesant.

Depuis quand l'air avait-il un poids ?

Plissant les yeux, je tentai de me concentrer, de ramener mes pensées à un même sujet.

Aïe… La souffrance était ce merveilleux sujet.

Chaque centimètre de mon corps était douloureux. Ou engourdis. Je ne savais même plus dire.

« Ils ont pris la fuite, expliqua la voix de Remus. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ils étaient partis.

\- Elle en a torturé un ! grondait Sirius en frappant sans ménagement ce qui devait être ma charmante table hors de prix.

\- Tu étais sonné, c'est impossible... » lui assurèrent les autres.

Mais ils avaient tords…

Je l'avais torturé. Peut-être même tué, comme les autres…

Tout était si flou.

Ma colère à présent disparu, il ne restait plus rien.

Une sensation étrange de vide, d'absence.

Vraiment plus rien !

« Il n'y a plus rien, hoquetai-je en me redressant difficilement.

\- Anne ! s'exclama Shielderhood. Tu devrais rester couchée.

\- Elle est vide ! Elle est vide ! Il n'y a plus rien ! » hurlai-je en lui montrant la bague.

L'anneau avait pris une teinte d'onyx. Sans la moindre particule de magie. Plus aucun éclat jaune. Juste un bijou de pierre noire. Entièrement noire !

Je n'avais plus de magie ! Je ne l'avais plus ! Je n'avais plus rien !

La panique monta d'un cran encore lorsque le regard surpris de Moniqua m'indiqua qu'elle ne savait rien y faire.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose pour ça ! ordonnai-je.

\- Je… commença-t-elle.

\- Non ! Je n'en voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas de cette foutue magie ! Et maintenant que je m'y habituais on me le reprend ! Rends-moi ma magie ! Moniqua ! »

Je ne pouvais plus rentrer chez moi et je venais de perdre à nouveau quelque chose à laquelle je tenais. Ma magie. Cette magie que me donnait la bague. Elle n'était plus là…

C'était de sa faute, elle m'avait incitée à l'utiliser, alors que je n'en voulais pas…

La sensation de vide se retrouva remplacer par celle du manque.

Mon corps se mit à trembler, chaque muscle étant pris de convulsion tandis que la nausée me gagnait.

Ma main s'était redressée, hors de contrôle, s'agrippant au cou de l'ex-aurore avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent d'un jaune étrange tandis que les veines apparentes de son cou sous mes doigts émirent une lueur à leur tour.

Une chaleur étrange pétilla dans la bague, grimpa dans mon bras et mon épaule.

Presque apaisante.

Alors que Moniqua s'effondra, les yeux ouverts, sur le tapis.

Inconsciente.

A

A

A

A

A

A

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire ça ? s'enquit-il en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

\- Je pense que c'est plus que nécessaire, avouai-je en serrant la bague de magie ancienne entre mes doigts.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais la récupérer, vous en avez bien conscience ? continua-t-il.

\- J'espère bien ! Oui ! Si seulement votre enchantement est bien en place, le taquinai-je en faisant rouler dans ma paume.

\- Aucun Accio ou autres sortilèges d'attirement ne fonctionnera, me confirma-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Formidable… Bon… »

La salle sur demande s'était ouverte sur la pièce des objets perdus. Composées de plusieurs larges et hautes structures montant jusqu'aux hautes arches gothiques, elle possédait une étrange profondeur qui me laissait incertaine quant à sa véritable longueur. Mais analyser cette pièce n'était pas la raison de ma visite en ces lieux.

Tournant le dos aux objets, je serrai une dernière fois la bague entre mes doigts, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle disparaisse loin. Les yeux clos je me remise en place, face à la salle. J'invitai Dumbledore de fermer les yeux à son tour, puis avec de l'élan je jetais le petit bijou.

Je l'entendis rebondir, une fois ou deux, sans se briser, puis glisser sur une surface plane, avant de s'engouffrer plus profondément dans un bruit lointain de verre.

Maintenant plus personne ne pourrait faire de mal.

« Bien ! s'impatienta le directeur en frappant dans ses mains. Une bonne chose de faite ?

\- Oui en effet.

\- Et donc Shielderhood a été victime de cette magie ?

\- Oui. Elle a perdu toute sa magie. La bague la lui a volée.

* * *

La femme esquissa en sourire en faisant tourner l'anneau sur son doigt. Sentir de nouveau la magie circuler dans son organisme été étrangement agréable. Elle avait presque fini par oublier cette sensation. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier ce juste retour aux normes car derrière elle : deux adolescents, une moldue et un sorcier sans baguette, réclamaient sa protection.

« Où est ta baguette ? demanda la moldue au sorcier à voix basse comme si elle s'inquiétait d'attirer l'attention de Shielderhood.

\- Je te raconterai plus tard, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri… »

Et il avait bien raison. Malgré l'intervention des centaures et des elfes de maison, les troupes des mangemorts étaient nombreuses et ils avaient envahis le château, toujours prêt à se battre. Maintenu par des étudiants inexpérimentés, ils restaient difficiles à maîtriser.

D'autant plus qu'un bon nombre des adolescents avaient été choqué de découvrir le nombre de victimes durant le moment de répit offert par le maître des ténèbres, affaiblissant encore plus les défenses boiteuses de cet ordre de sorcier à peine majeur.

Sa baguette s'était levée seule, alors qu'inconsciemment elle jetait un sort de protection brisant deux sorts dirigés vers eux. Un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres brillantes de rouge, elle remercia silencieusement ses bonnes vieilles habitudes d'aurore qu'elle pensait perdues depuis longtemps. Quelques sorts plus tard elle brisa le bouclier de son adversaire et le plongeait dans l'inconscience.

Portant un regard inquiet vers la bague, sa bouche se tordit dans une moue de réflexion. Les éclats n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ne semblaient pas prêt de disparaître. Qu'avait fait Anne, dix-huit ans auparavant, pour épuiser toutes les réserves ?

* * *

« Qu'as-tu fait ? hurla Moniqua en se redressant comme elle le pouvait de son lit d'hôpital.

\- J'ai jeté la bague Je l'ai détruire et jeter, précisai-je sans oser tourner le regard vers elle, bien trop terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle parvienne à y voir mon mensonge.

\- Tu me voles ma force, ma vitalité, tout ce qui faisait mon être, et…. Et… Et tu oses briser le seul moyen de les récupérer ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tout ce que je t'ai offert ? Tu oses ?! » Ses paroles s'étaient transformés en hurlement alors que son visage si pâle prenait une teinte violacée.

Je n'avais pas eu le choix, j'avais été terrifié. Tant que la bague n'était pas de nouveau totalement remplie elle semblait désireuse de « boire » encore tant de magie. Combien de personne en serait encore victime ? Et si jamais quelqu'un de nécessaire au bon déroulement du futur était touché ?

Et elle s'était épuisée si brutalement dès l'utilisation d'impardonnable. La première fois chez les Potter, puis l'utilisation du sort des horizons meilleurs, mais pas de manière aussi brutale ! Mais l'important n'était pas là.

J'avais été obligé de la jeter.

Je n'avais pas eu le choix, je m'étais moi-même privé de mon moyen de défense. Mais Moniqua pourrait-elle le comprendre ?

Non… Sa magie était un membre à part entière pour elle. Et je l'en lui avais amputé. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes : la bague, assoiffée, avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Me faisant lui agripper le cou alors que je sentais son cœur battre sur ma paume. Puis le pétillement de la magie avait brûlé ma main, jusqu'à la bague, teintant l'onyx de la pierre des éclats jaunes qui la caractérisaient.

Mais seulement quelques éclats….

Combien de sorcier notre chercheuse avait-elle dépourvu de magie pour la confectionner ? Pour la charger comme elle l'avait été ? Sans oublier les autres bijoux que nous avions trouvé avec Regulus à cette époque, tous ses bijoux aux pierres noires perdus dans la boite chez les Malfoys….

Cette femme était un monstre. Et il avait été hors de question de laisser un objet aussi dangereux en circulation.

Même si Moniqua m'observait avec ce regard…. Des yeux remplis de larmes, où le désespoir se reflétait dans chaque cellule, je n'abandonnerai pas. Malgré les traits de son visage tordus par le choc.

« J'arrête les recherches pour le sort... souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard tandis qu'elle se massait les poignets l'air absente.

\- Je m'en doutais, avouai-je en me redressant. J'imagine que je dois partir.

\- Attends… Tu ne comprends pas. J'arrête les recherches pour en commencer des nouvelles. Nous continuerons sur la magie ancienne, j'ai des pistes sur les papiers que nous avions trouvés. Je ne sais pas vivre comme une moldue. J'aurais besoin de tes conseils pour faire ses recherches. Pour me déplacer. Et nous aurons parfois besoin d'un sorcier… Le blond ou le second Black. Demande-leur… Nous allons préparer ça…

\- Je… ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, murmurai-je.

\- Les recherches. Nous les continuons, peut-être était-elle moldue pour avoir besoin de faire ses bijoux. Nous trouverons peut-être d'autres informations…. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Rentre chez toi. Nous avons du pain sur la planche pour les années à venir ! »

* * *

Tout ce passa si vite. Christelle eut la sensation que son corps réagissait au ralenti alors que les hurlements de victoires jaillissaient, ici et là, de part et d'autres du château.

Drago l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

La femme qu'ils avaient suivie avait profité de la surprise pour mettre à un autre mangemort à terre, répétant son étrange prise au cou qui le laissa inconscient sur le sol.

Elle semblait presque déçu de l'arrêt, surtout lorsque l'homme derrière elle leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

Plus bas, les gens hurlaient de joies et pleuraient. Dans la grande salle où avait été improvisée une morgue un trop grand nombre de corps était déposé. Christelle n'osa même pas poser un regard dessus, bien trop inquiète à l'idée d'y voir la chevelure rousse de Ron.

Regulus s'était rapproché de Shielderhood, esquissant un soupir désespéré : « Piètre victoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous n'aurions jamais pu empêcher tous les morts.

\- Oui… »

Aucune moralité. Il n'y avait aucune moralité. Elle avait fait des choix, des gens avaient survécu d'autres étaient morts.

Christelle ne put s'empêcher de le voir. Il lui semblait presque brillant parmi tous ces teints cireux. Si pâle malgré les taches de rousseurs, les yeux clos, comme endormi, ses cheveux roux étaient couverts de terres. Il reposait aux côtés d'un grand brun que la jeune fille avait aperçu dans le groupe de l'armée de Dumbledore quelques jours, ou heures plus tôt.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Poudlard ? Combien d'heures ? De jours ?

Hermione, aux côtés de Ron, aperçu le regard de Christelle et esquissa un sourire malgré les larmes qui humidifiaient ses joues, puis l'invita d'un geste de menton à la rejoindre. Incapable de refuser, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'agenouilla à côté de la griffondor qui reniflait difficilement.

« Il n'a même pas pu voir notre victoire. C'est injuste. Alors que l'on se bat pour ça depuis si longtemps.

\- Je l'ai tué… je suis désolée, osa murmurer Christelle.

\- Non. Nous étions là, avec Harry. Dans la salle. Vous étiez mal caché, vous auriez dû utiliser un sort, mais il est tête en l'air. Etait, se reprit-elle provoquant un nouvel afflux de larme. Maudit soit-il de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite !

\- Christelle, chuchota d'une petite voix Harry qui se trouvait sous sa cape. Nous nous occuperons de te ramener chez toi. Mais attendons un peu. D'enterrer nos morts… »

C

C

C

Tous vêtus de noirs, le visage marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux cercueils, récitant quelques paroles, des plaintes si faibles, pour leur mort. Tout le monde avait perdu un proche dans cette bataille sans pitié, des gens plus vieux, des plus jeunes ou des très jeunes qui étaient parvenus à se soustraire à l'autorité de Shielderhood pour rejoindre la bataille.

Mais à quel prix…

Hermione n'était pas parvenue à tarir ses sanglots. Prostrée contre la poitrine de Molly qui la soutenait, le regard perdu, toujours choquée de la mort d'un de ses enfants. Ginny, entourée de ses frères, avait le contour de ses yeux si rouges qu'ils auraient pu se fondre dans sa chevelure de feu.

Christelle se tenait plus loin. Loin. Derrière les derniers membres de l'ordre encore en vie et la famille et les amis. Collée contre le mur, elle n'osait pas faire un pas de plus. Coupable de désespérée.

Elle pensait avoir provoqué sa mort.

Elle avait voulu choisir des vies. Elle y était parvenue. On lui avait expliqué que Tonk et Remus avaient été sauvé au dernier moment par Dobby, ce petit être encore en vie grâce à elle.

Mais en échange de quoi ? De la mort d'un personnage plus important.

Avait-elle vraiment le droit de jauger leurs vies ? A ces personnes qu'elle avait appris à côtoyer. Ils n'étaient plus des personnages, mais tous des personnes à part entière.

Depuis l'arrêt de la bataille, une sensation affreuse lui emplissait la gorge et la poitrine. Un malaise constant, un haut le cœur désagréable. Un mal terrible du pays. Elle avait tant envie de rentrer chez elle, de s'éloigner de tout ce malheur.

La gorge sèche elle se rapprocha discrètement de la porte pour s'échapper de cet espace confiné où l'air lui semblait raréfié.

Harry se tenait sur le même mur, un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas osé se rapprocher. Il aurait aimé soutenir Hermione et Ginny, mais il n'en avait en fait pas vraiment le courage. Il lui semblait encore revivre cet affreux moment… La mort de son meilleur ami… Alors que Voldemort lui ordonnait de se montrer, il avait tenté de se défaire de la cape mais Hermione l'avait retenu, le suppliant, l'obligeant à rester calme. Il se souvenait encore de son regard terrifié. Elle savait que c'était trop tard, elle avait été obligée de le retenir. Si jamais elle voulait conserver une chance de vaincre.

Ils avaient sacrifié leur ami…

Plissant les yeux, il tenta de retenir le gémissement qui naissait dans sa poitrine. La gorge noué il tenta d'oublier les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas te retenir, conseilla quelqu'un à ses côtés.

\- Malfoy ? souffla le jeune homme en redressant les yeux, la gorge serrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'accompagnais Christelle, murmura-t-il l'air absent le regard tourné vers le cercueil et la famille. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être là-bas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta morale, je…

\- Je ne te fais pas la morale, le coupa le jeune homme. Je me dis juste qu'ils pourraient t'aider, se soutenir les uns les autres, ça a du bon dans un enterrement.

\- Je… je n'ai pas le courage » avoua d'une voix faible Harry.

Palissant, il se laissa glisser au pied du mur. Plongeant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir ses sanglots.

Mais lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur son dos, lointaine et pourtant si proche, tout explosa.

Un océan de douleur s'ouvrit à lui dans un tourbillon de sentiments et d'images. La mort de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de son meilleur ami. Il avait assisté à chacune, et il avait été incapable d'intervenir.

Le souffle lui manqua bientôt alors que la tristesse se muait en douleur physique. Brûlant sa gorge et sa poitrine alors qu'il laissait libre court à ses sentiments. Ses hoquets se transformant en sanglots.

Et pourtant si lointain, cette simple main posée dans son dos, lui apportait tant de soutien.

* * *

Tous réunis dans notre petite maison, les membres riaient et discutaient aux éclats. Aussi bien les véritables membres, comme Lily et les maraudeurs ainsi qu'Alastor ou Emmeline, que les « faux » comme on appréciait de dire. Epoux dans le cas de Vans et d'autres, connaissance pour Moniqua et moi. Limitées dans nos actions, nous étions pourtant parvenus à aider l'ordre depuis notre perte de magie. Même si nous passions plus de longues périodes perdues sur les côtes méditerranéennes à la recherche d'information sur l'art ancien.

Lily me tira à côté d'elle sur le fauteuil avec Marlène, m'incitant à admirer la grande pièce étrangement animé et agréable. Son sourire était immense et rien ne semblait plus beau.

« Tu sembles étrangement heureuse d'un tel événement, soufflai-je en sirupant ma liqueur.

\- Noël l'a toujours mise dans un état ! continua l'ancienne griffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mieux que ça les filles… Enfin… Je voudrais que vous vous teniez prête. Psychologiquement, d'accord ? Vous êtes accrochées ? »

Le regard inquiet que me lança Marlène était accompagné d'une telle moue d'appréhension que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, lui annonçant : « Arrête, ne tire pas cette tête ! Elle ne va quand même pas nous annoncer qu'elle est enceinte ! »

Suppliant qu'une photo ait été prise à ce moment, j'admirais tout sourire l'expression déconfite de la jeune rousse alors qu'elle annonça presque boudeuse : « Si justement ! »

Harry.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que Marlène restait, elle aussi, silencieuse, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

Il était déjà là.

Combien de temps avant la mort de tout le monde ? Combien de jours tranquilles me restait-il à vivre ?

« Félicitation ! s'exclama Peter, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous.

\- Et bien, merci Peter ! lança-t-elle après nous avoir toutes les deux accusés du regard alors qu'elle embrassait notre Petegrow sur les deux joues. Au moins quelqu'un qui se rend compte du merveilleux bonheur qui me tombe dessus !

\- Qui nous tombe dessus ! rectifia James en s'insinuant entre moi et sa compagne.

\- Mais enfin… commença Marlène dont l'habituelle assurance semblait avoir disparue sous l'effet de l'incompréhension. Tu es jeune et c'est si compliqué et…

\- Nous en avions besoin, murmura Lily portant une main sur son ventre encore si plat.

\- Pour quand ? murmurai-je la voix trop rauque.

\- Fin juillet ! »

Les larmes jaillirent malgré moi tandis que je tentais bêtement et vainement de sourire dans l'espoir que personne ne réaliserait que je n'étais plus qu'un torrent. Tous me regardèrent bouche bée, sûrement surpris que l'annonce ne me fasse autant d'effet.

Reniflant difficilement entre les larmes, je murmurais : « Je suis extrêmement heureuse pour vous, c'est vraiment formidable. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Ho, comme elle est mignonne, siffla Allan en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu sais tu ne deviens pas grand-mère !

\- C'est tout comme ! Tu ne réalises pas ! ricanai-je en essuyant mes joues du revers de la main. Une nouvelle génération !

\- Je lui apprendrais à faire du balai ! promit Sirius.

\- Non ! Moi le premier ! » ria James.

Non. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce serait un professeur, parmi tant d'autres. Car le petit garçon vivrait dans une famille détestable sans ses parents. Sans ses merveilleux parents. Ni même son parrain.

Mon regard se perdit dans la salle, où Moniqua discutait avec Minerva. Cette femme connaîtrait Harry et s'en occuperait. Son mentor et son protecteur avec Dumbledore. Et il aurait bien besoin de ça.

Que deviendrais-je d'ici là ?

Peut-être que je mourrais simplement avec Lily et James ? Ou plus tard avec Sirius ? Aurais-je le temps de connaître ce jeune homme ? Pourrais-je lui offrir l'amour que sa mère ne saurait lui donner ?

Je me redressais, faisant mine de m'éloigner pour rejoindre le banquet, je restais un moment, debout, les yeux perdus sur les petits sandwichs et le punch. Tentant de mettre de côtés ses réflexions désagréables qui me brouillaient l'esprit.

Et se fut Sirius, encore et toujours lui, qui me rejoint. Me tendant un verre plein il me demanda : « Quelque chose te dérange ?

\- Non, je suis très heureuse. C'est vraiment formidable.

\- Je déteste te voir comme ça, car je sais que quelque chose va mal et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des milliers de prédictions. Alors s'il te plait, bois et rigole. Je n'aime pas ce que je prédis. Surtout quand tu tires une de tes têtes d'enterrements alors même que l'on parle de l'annonce la plus heureuse qu'il puisse avoir, expliqua-t-il en buvant d'une seule gorgée son verre, plissant les yeux sous l'effet de l'amertume.

\- J'en suis désolée…

\- Descends ton appareil, je vais proposer aux autres de prendre une photo… »

Une fois avoir retrouvée mon précieux appareil photo, je tentais désespérément de le placer sur le pied qu'avait fait apparaître l'un des deux jumeaux rouquins sûrement apparentés à Molly ou Arthur. Vilar vient m'aider, y parvenant en deux secondes, à mon grand damne.

« Nous pourrions lancer la photo par magie, rejoignez-nous ! proposa Hagrid.

\- Non, nous sommes très bien là ! s'exclama Moniqua en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tous dans le cadre, serrez-vous, lançai-je en les invitant par de grand geste. Encore un peu, parfait ! Hagrid ? Il faudrait vous baissez un petit peu… Oui c'est ça comme ça ! Bon tout le monde un sourire ? Marlène pas une grimace, Sirius pas comme ça. Un ? Deux ? Trois ! »

* * *

L'assemblée amassée autour de la table réunissait : Drago, Harry, Hermione, Regulus, Christelle et Shielderhood, et chacun avait le regard posé sur cette dernière. Elle avait déposé sa baguette et la bague devant la jeune fille lui expliquant : « Le sort, celui que tu as appris, pourra être lancé avec ceci.

\- Je pourrais faire de la magie avec cette bague ? s'étonna Christelle en la touchant du bout du doigt.

\- Attention, une fois enfilée tu dois absolument ne toucher aucun d'entre nous, d'entre _eux_, se corrigea-t-elle avec amertume. Je ne sais pas quand elle cessera d'avoir envie de sucer la magie de chaque sorcier qui l'approche, prévint Moniqua avec une grimace.

\- Je vois.

\- Par contre... souffla-t-elle les yeux clos. Nous étions parvenus à lancer le sort, il n'y a aucun souci. Mais aucun sort ne fonctionne pour retrouver la personne. Anne a tenté tous les sorts.

\- Et c'était tous les sorts existant pour localiser, approfondit Regulus en tapotant les doigts sur la table.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver Anne ? grinça Christelle la gorge serrée.

\- Nous n'avons jamais su comment faire, rectifia Shielderhood.

\- Elle est ici ? » s'enquit la moldue.

Le silence pesant qui s'installa entre Regulus et Moniqua valait tous les mots du monde.

« Il faut que tu la retrouves, absolument, expliqua l'homme en passant ses doigts sur le moignon de son bras.

\- Nous trouverons une solution. Mais en attendant, je garde ceci, indiqua l'ex-Aurore en reprenant le petit anneau.

\- En y réfléchissant tous ensembles, nous y parviendront peut-être… murmura Harry dont les yeux étaient encore rouges.

Christelle leur avait pourtant supplié de prendre leur temps, lui et Hermione, mais ils avaient tenu à être avec elle pour l'aider dans sa quête. Hermione lui avait répété qu'elle avait tant fait pour eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser comme ça.

Après une effusion de sentiments et de larmes, Christelle n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer à Hermione que jamais Ron n'aurait dû mourir. Et que tout ceci était sa faute. Mais peut-être y parviendrait-elle.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, expliqua Regulus avec une moue d'excuse.

\- Tu as quelques choses sur le feu ? railla Shielderhood.

\- Ho oui… L'eau doit être brûlante… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Moniqua, préviens moi de toute avancée.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Harry, lança-t-il avant de disparaître. J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi de mon frère, à une prochaine, je n'en doute pas. »

* * *

Mon troisième, ou douzième verre (le nombre me semblait lointain) terminé, je le reposais simplement sur le banquet. Déglutissant difficilement.

Tout le monde mourrait bientôt de toute manière. Alors autant faire la fête, non ?

Puisque de toute manière je serais incapable de changer leur futur sans altérer la vie de Christelle, autant y passer avec eux. En profitant un maximum d'eux, non ?

« Tu tournes, m'indiqua Sirius

\- Hum… Non c'est toi…  
\- Possible… » avoua-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il se retenait contre moi, incapable de poser un pied devant l'autre.

Nous avions été chargés par Remus et Allan de ranger le salon alors qu'ils partaient se coucher, aillant, contrairement à nous, des cours le lendemain. Mais maintenant que la pièce était vide, tout semblait incroyablement grand ! Et dans une pagaille incroyable !

« Tu crois que c'est quoi ? me demanda Sirius en pointant du doigt une grande tâche jaune qui ornait mon magnifique tapis Josette.

\- Du jus de citron, proposais-je en le rejoignant à plat ventre sur le parquet.

\- Ca sent plus le sucre... murmura-t-il en inspirant profondément.

\- Tu n'as qu'à goûter ! » raillai-je me reposant sur le dos, les yeux clos laissant l'apaisante ivresse faire tourner mon monde.

Des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les miennes.

Surprise, ouvrant grands les yeux je demandais au Sirius à présent penché sur moi : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

\- Tu m'as dit de goûter !

\- Pas moi crétin ! »

Les paupières, mi-closes, il s'avança de nouveau, son habituel sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Non.

C'était comme embrassé un simple sosie de Regulus.

Sauf que Regulus était mort.

Réflexion faite, puisque tout le monde allait mourir, à quoi bon éprouver la moindre culpabilité ?

Ma poitrine se réchauffa brutalement, tandis que je tentais de garder ma respiration sous contrôle malgré mon excitation montante.

Tout le monde allait mourir, alors à quoi bon les règles ? Oui ? A quoi bon ne pas coucher avec le frère de l'homme que j'aimais ? Tous les interdits étaient levés ! La fin du monde arrivait !

Me rapprochant doucement, je frôlais d'abord doucement ses lèvres des miennes, appréciant leur finesse et le goût léger de la liqueur d'Avryn si amère et épicé, puis plus entreprenante et avide de sensation, laissai ma langue rejoindre la sienne, appréciant les douces caresses de ses mains baladeuses.

J'étais libre.

Libre de profiter avant que tout ne s'effondre.


	92. Que faisait-il ici !

**Merci beaucoup à Leslie pour sa relecture et correction :) A cause de la longueur de mon dernier chapitre, je me suis permis de le couper en deux, la suite sera publiée demain, voir dans l'après-midi. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. **

**Soph28:** _Hihi, tu aurais pu te contenter de ta première phrase si tu le souhaitais ;) J'adore lire toutes tes interrogations, j'espère que ce chapitre répondre à certaines ! Merci de ton commentaire bonne lecture :)_

* * *

« Tu sais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, répétai-je pour la dixième fois en attrapant une autre série de verres qui traînaient sur le sol

\- Parce que tu penses que tu t'en serais sortie toute seule ? s'enquit Marlène un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle me lançait un sac plastique plein. Sans magie tu aurais mis des heures !

\- Si Sirius s'était décidé à m'aider j'aurais mis moins de temps ! » m'exclamai-je en détournant le regard pour qu'elle ne voit pas le malaise qui grandissait en moi à l'évocation du jeune homme.

Tentative vaine puisqu'elle se rapprocha de moi, un grand sourire figé sur son visage tandis qu'elle me poussait du coude avec les yeux brillants de malice : « Alors, tu me racontes ? »

Qu'avais-je à raconter ? Alcool, erreur, c'était tout, non ?

« Rien de spécial, sifflotai-je en lui fourrant un sac vide dans les mains. Allez ! Au travail ! »

Se contentant d'hausser les épaules, elle se remit à la tâche. Armée de sa baguette et de ses formules, elle attirait tous les détritus et autres résidus qui traînaient par terre jusqu'à son sac, celui-ci s'ouvrait grand et se refermait sans qu'elle n'ait à bouger un petit doigt. Vraiment pratique… Et j'aurais été capable de le faire aussi, si je n'avais pas perdu la tête durant l'une de nos missions. Si je n'avais pas torturé un homme et utilisé toute la magie de ma bague…

Quelle idiote !

Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle alors je serais toujours en possession de toutes mes capacités. Et Shielderhood aurait peut-être pu aider l'ordre, maintenant nous étions toutes les deux inutiles.

« C'est formidable, non ? Pour Lily ? lança-t-elle le regard absent.

\- Oui vraiment, murmurai-je en empilant les sacs dans un coin.

\- On dirait que tu es aussi inquiète que moi, signala-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Ils vont avoir un enfant en pleine guerre et surtout avec vos activités au sein de l'ordre. Mais ils pourront compter sur nous en cas de problème, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr. » souffla-t-elle avec un immense sourire chaleureux qui balaya tout doute de ses traits.

Alors qu'elle se redressait pour attraper sa veste, je regardais le pied de l'appareil photo qui traînait contre un des murs. J'avais pris la photo de l'ordre, cette formidable photo. Celle qui annonçait la fin de temps heureux, la mort et torture d'une bonne partie de l'ordre.

La première sur la liste était la jeune fille bien aimable qui était revenue m'aider à ranger toutes les affaires. Dans deux semaines elle mourrait avec sa famille.

« Marlène ? appelai-je en serrant les poings.

\- Hum ? grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses bottes.

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas rester ici ? proposai-je.

C'était sorti seul, sans que je n'aie le temps d'y réfléchir. Comme si mon cœur avait parlé pour moi. Car après réflexion jamais je n'aurais osé lancer cette invitation, pas alors qu'une modification dans ce monde serait capable de détruire purement et simplement l'existence de ma véritable meilleure amie.

« Je veux dire, tentai-je de me corriger. Tu pourrais peut-être rester ici quelques jours si tu veux ? Après tout tu travailles aussi les examens de medicomages, non ? Lily passe pas mal de temps ici pour que je la fasse réviser ! »

Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ! Pourquoi continuais-je à m'enfoncer ? Alors qu'il serait plus simple de lui dire qu'en fait : « non je n'ai rien dit, oublie, rentre bien chez toi. Embrasse tes parents de ma part ». Avant que vous ne mourriez tous, lâchement assassinés par une bande de mangemorts !

Bordel de brocciu aigre… Ce monde était en train de me dévorer la cervelle et je tournais schizophrène.

Je n'avais pas le droit de modifier quoi que ce soit ! Si Dumbledore l'apprenait ?! Que dirait-il ?

Que pourrait-il dire de toute manière… Il ne savait rien du futur.

« C'est une très bonne idée ! lança une voix derrière-moi. Comme ça en plus de me faire réciter mes fiches, Anne devrait aussi tenter de vous faire apprendre les vôtres !

\- Sirius, salua Marlène d'un sourire. C'est très aimable à vous de proposer ça, mais je suis avec mes parents, je ne voudrais pas déranger !

\- Oui je comprends tout à fait ! m'exclamai-je. Je suis désolée j'ai lancé ça comme ça.

\- Aller quoi, Marlène ! Tu ne veux pas découvrir à quoi ressemble notre collocation ? Je t'assure que tu vas t'amuser ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous me promettez qu'on travaillera ?

\- Non ! lançai-je.

\- Oui ! contra Sirius.

\- Il travaille vraiment très mal, il fait plein de bruit. Et Remus ronfle la nuit ! tentai-je n'obtenant comme résultat qu'une crise de fou rire de la part de Marlène.

\- Je pense que je veux bien rester, parvint-elle à dire entre deux éclats. Je vais juste prévenir mes parents !

\- Super ! » lanca-t-on en cœur avec Sirius, lui avec un ton enjoué et moi désespéré.

A

A

A

A

« Quelles sont les trois caractéristiques de l'Atano-Ephylatrumpéculum, demandai-je en butant sur chaque syllabe au grand dam de Marlène et Lily qui furent obligées de répéter une bonne dizaine de fois le mot pour être sûres de l'avoir compris.

\- Ecrasée et appliquée en cataplasme elle permet la détente musculaire, commença Marlène en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- En infusion c'est un puissant anesthésiant ! continua Lily qui comptait sur ses doigts.

\- Et… buta la brune en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer.

\- Et… tenta la rousse tout aussi concentrée.

\- Et mâchée a un agréable goût de menthe-poivrée, on l'utilise donc lors de la préparation de pate à mâchée thérapeutique contenant de l'adrostyélyme qui est très désagréable, terminai-je pour elles en lisant le dos de la petite carte.

\- Merde ! soufflèrent-elles en cœur en se laissant tomber.

\- Tenez revoyez ! conseillai-je.

\- A moi ! » s'exclama Sirius en me tendant un nouveau jeu de cartes.

Malheureusement pour mes pauvres yeux, Sirius avait une écriture terriblement difficile à déchiffrer. Un mélange de pates de mouches et de ratures, illisibles.

Bien le contraire de son frère qui avait rédigé toutes nos recherches avec une calligraphie impeccable.

« Quelles sont les lois de 1945 instaurée après l'enfermement de Gellert Grinder… Grinderw…

\- Grinderwald, termina pour moi Marlène avec un sourire. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des choses aussi compliquées à apprendre ! J'étais persuadée que tu te contentais de taper sur tout ce qui bouge !

\- Une idée bien mauvaise sur le métier d'Aurors ! lança-t-il avec une voix brillante de fierté. Nous ne nous contentons pas d'être d'incroyables sorciers…

\- Ils ne se contenteront pas, corrigea Lily en relevant les yeux de ses fiches. Tu n'es pas encore Auror, réussi les partiels et on verra si tu peux dire : nous !

\- Tu es si cruel avec lui, Lily ! siffla son mari.

\- C'est le haricot qui pousse dans son ventre qui change déjà ses humeurs, proposa Sirius.

\- Pour se moquer de toi pas besoin d'être enceinte, lui rappelai-je.

\- Anne ! » hurla Remus depuis sa chambre.

Oups ?

Il descendit à toute allure, la chemise ouverte, les cheveux en bataillant, tenant fermement dans ses mains mon petit chat.

« Je ne veux pas le voir dans ma chambre ! »

Et alors que débutait un houleux débat sur le fait que notre collocation avait accueilli Rune sans l'accord de tous, je scrutais tous les visages souriants qui m'encadraient. Tout était limpide. La raison pour laquelle j'avais sauvé Marlène et la raison pour laquelle je sauverai Lily et James. Je les aimais. Comme ma propre famille.

A

A

A

Tournant en rond dans la maison, je ne parvenais pas à garder mes pensées à leur place. Marlène dormait en haut, et alors que la veille tout semblait en place les questions ne cessaient de revenir : « Et si la survie de Marlène impliquait trop de choses ? Serais-je capable de regarder les événements changer ? »

Bon sang ! Si seulement je pouvais juste prendre une potion d'amnésie ! Tout oublier et recommencer à zéro !

« Anne ? »

Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux en bataille, torse nu.

« Pourquoi tu ne te couches pas.

\- J'étais plongée dans mes pensées… » avouai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Il se rapprocha et s'installa à mes côtés. Son bras se glissa doucement derrière mes épaules, pour m'attirer tendrement contre lui. Ma tête appuyée sur son torse, je restais là, immobile, à simplement écouter les battements de son cœur.

Lui était vivant.

Regulus était mort.

De deux doigts sous le menton, il m'incita à relever la tête vers lui puis tendrement et tout en douceur posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que sa main glissait dans mon dos, puis sous mon pyjama.

Tandis que la pulpe de ses doigts frôlait ma peau brûlante, je me redressai légèrement pour approfondir notre baiser. Ouvrant les lèvres, jouant avec sa langue, écoutant nos cœurs qui s'affolaient.

Etouffant un gémissement alors que ses mains titillaient les zones les plus sensibles de mon corps, je m'écartais légèrement pour l'observer. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, son visage était simplement éclairé par un discret rayon de lumière synthétique extérieur, filtré à travers les voilages. Malgré leur aspect plus rude caché sous cette barbe mal rasée, ses traits étaient les mêmes que son frère, et sous ses paupières closes s'étaient les mêmes yeux que mon Regulus, les mêmes iris argentés et brillantes, ses cheveux aussi avait la même épaisseur, la même couleur.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à essayer de retrouver dans Sirius chaque parcelle de mon Reg.

Mais ma contemplation fut coupée, lorsque la lumière jaillit dans la pièce.

« Oh-mon-dieu, souffla Marlène qui se trouvait devant la porte, la main encore posée sur l'interrupteur. Je suis vraiment ! Vraiment ! Vraiment ! Vraiment désolée !

\- C'est bon Marlène, ria Sirius. Nous sommes encore tous les deux entièrement vêtus !

\- Je vais d'ailleurs me coucher ! » m'exclamai-je en bondissant d'un pied pour me redresser.

M'échappant le plus vite du salon, je remontai quatre à quatre les escaliers, le cœur encore affolé.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?!

Une fois ma porte fermée, je me laissais glisser au pied du mur, mes mains serrées l'un contre l'autre.

La bague que m'avait offerte Regulus me semblait presque brûlante.

Tendant les doigts devant moi, j'observais le bijou, le cœur serrée. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?!

A

A

A

Alors que les garçons étaient partis faire les courses, Marlène et moi préparions le repas dans un silence de mort. Depuis la veille où elle nous avait surpris avec Sirius, je sentais qu'elle avait une certaine amertume à mon égard. Et je n'étais pas enchantée à l'idée d'avoir une conversation.

Mais bien sûr, à force de souhaiter éviter le sujet en ne la regardant pas dans les yeux, elle finit par pousser un profond soupir. Annonciateur de beaucoup de mauvaises choses….

Elle m'annonça d'une intonation des plus sérieuse qui lui convenait si mal : « Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Sirius, du moins c'était le cas à l'école. Je trouve que c'est un prétentieux couplé d'un crétin. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose ce que vous faites.

\- Ce que l'on fait ? demandai-je la gorge nouée alors que je retirais la casserole du feu.

\- Est-ce que tu penses avoir oublié Regulus ? »

Ma respiration se bloqua tandis que je tentais d'oublier la nausée qui m'agrippait la poitrine. C'était toujours comme ça, lorsque quelqu'un parlait de Lui sans que je n'y sois psychologiquement préparée.

Un coup de poing bien placé dans le sternum, de quoi me couper le souffle et me donner envie de vomir.

« Anne ! Il est mort ! »

Ma vision se troubla tandis que je fermai les yeux pour oublier que les murs tanguaient. Abandonnant ma casserole sur levier pour ne pas la renverser.

« Merci, je suis au courant, grinçai-je d'une voix tremblotante étouffée par mes dents serrées.

\- Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments de Sirius ! Pas alors que tu n'as pas fait ton deuil ! »

Cette fois s'en était trop.

« Il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi, soufflai-je les paupières toujours closes. Alors pourrais-tu arrêter de me parler de ça.

\- Mais ce n'est pas que…  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu veux que je te signe un putain de contrat ?! Je n'aime pas Sirius, je ne joue avec rien du tout ! Est-ce suffisamment clair ?! Je ne pense pas que tu sois sa mère alors si jamais ça lui plait de perdre du temps avec une pétasse comme moi alors il est libre de le faire ! Personnellement je ne changerai pas mon comportement ! Maintenant dégage ! »

Cette fois je la toisais avec toute la volonté que je possédais. Et la haine peut-être. Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise, qu'elle cesse de me renvoyer toute cette affreuse vérité dans laquelle je vivais à la gueule.

Je voulais oublier qu'elle avait raison, que je n'étais qu'une salope manipulatrice. J'étais consciente des sentiments peut-être trop forts de Sirius mais je voulais continuer d'en profiter ! Il m'apportait le bonheur dont j'avais besoin, l'attention qu'il me fallait !

J'étais égoïste et stupide.

Et ce n'était pas Marlène dont j'avais besoin maintenant. Elle était trop franche, pas assez proche de moi pour être prête à retenir ses mots. Il me fallait Christelle.

Marlène me fit prendre conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues lorsqu'elle me tendit un mouchoir. Son visage resta fermé, sans expression, tandis qu'elle sortait de la cuisine.

« Je rentre chez mes parents, lança-t-elle froidement.

\- Marlène, attends, dis-je en la rejoignant et tendant la main pour la rattraper mais elle m'interdit du regard de faire un pas.

\- Arrête Anne. Tes excuses bidons je n'en veux pas. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, très bien, mais laisse-moi ajouter quelque chose, continua-t-elle en nouant son écharpe d'un geste saccadé par l'énervement. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir subi des pertes, maintenant si tu pouvais sortir de ton petit rôle de victime profiteuse ça serait pas mal. Tu étais drôle et sympa, _avant_. Mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse de jouer avec les sentiments de Sirius.

\- Marlène ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Va te faire royalement foutre ! J'espère que les mangemorts auront ta peau rapidement… »

Cette phrase qui était sortie sans prévenir, me glaça le sang lorsqu'elle résonna à mes oreilles. Elle était cruelle et gratuite.

Monstrueuse.

Elle me tourna le dos, plus remontée que jamais agrippa sa baguette jusqu'à ce que ses jointures ne blanchissent et quitta d'un pas affolé la maison. Sans un mot, dans un silence lourd de sens.

J'étais la pire.

« Attends, Marlène ! hurlai-je en courant pour la rejoindre lorsque mes jambes m'obéirent de nouveau. Attends ! »

Ne m'écoutant pas, elle continuait son chemin les poings toujours serrés, sûrement si hors d'elle qu'elle n'osait pas effectuer de transplanage.

Quand enfin je parvins à la rattraper je fus obligée de l'agripper de toutes mes forces pour l'obliger à me faire face.

La femme pleine de confiance avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à une fillette désespérée, le visage rouge et couvert de larmes. Détournant brutalement le regard comme si le simple fait de me regarder la brûlait, elle déglutit difficilement avant de me demander : « Lâche-moi.

\- Non ! Ecoute-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Lâche-moi !

\- S'il te plait écoute-moi !

\- Non ! J'en ai marre ! »

Toujours accrochée à elle, je sentis mon ventre se soulever lors du transplanage mais je tins bon. Même la seconde fois, ou la troisième. Elle continuait de se déplacer, tentant de me faire lâcher prise. Finalement, parvenant enfin à la désarmer, une fois au sol : placée à califourchon sur elle, elle cessa de se débattre, essoufflée tout comme moi, les articulations rendues douloureuses par les trop nombreuses téléportations.

« Ce ne sont pas des excuses bidons ! Parvins-je enfin à dire après avoir repris mon souffle. Je le pense réellement ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Par contre je pense aussi que tu es une belle quiche aux poireaux sycophante.

\- Merci trop aimable, souffla-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire ce genre de chose !

\- Si ! Parce que tu es une pure pétasse avec Sirius ! Et que…

\- Que tu aimes Sirius ? proposai-je avec un demi-sourire tentant d'oublier le sentiment amère que me laissaient ses paroles sur Regulus.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! se défendit-elle presque outrée par ma proposition. Je l'apprécie bien mais il n'est vraiment pas le type de gars que je voudrais ! Regarde il est prétentieux, débile…

\- Gentil, intentionné, ami fidèle, complétai-je.

\- Et terriblement amoureux de toi, finit-elle avec une grimace. Bon pourrais-tu lever tes fesses s'il te plait ?

\- Mes magnifiques fesses, lui rétorquai-je en me décidant enfin à me redresser. Je te laisse Sirius, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas pour tes sentiments. Je lui parlerai.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal de toute manière, j'aurais fini par avoir cette conversation un jour ou l'autre avec lui, continuai-je incapable de retenir mes larmes. Dès que je suis avec lui, que je le regarde ou l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas lui que je vois.

\- Son frère, souffla-t-elle plus à elle-même que pour moi.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolée aussi, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne suis vraiment pas la mieux placée pour discuter de ce genre de chose, je n'ai pas beaucoup de tact et je me suis mise à bien apprécier Sirius, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un, nous pourrions peut-être discuter ?

\- Muif, sans vouloir te vexer je préfère la douceur et la gentillesse de Lily. Mais si jamais j'ai besoin d'un bon coup de pieds dans les fesses je viendrais te voir.

\- Humf, lança-t-elle absente en époussetant ses vêtements. Où est-ce que je nous ai envoyées… »

Une fois redressées, nous pûmes admirer le paysage de pleine campagne qui nous entourait. Nous étions à proximité d'un bois et d'un village aux allures lugubres, éloigné de toute civilisation.

« Le village de ma grand-mère, m'apprit-elle avec un sourire triste. Allons-y, elle aura de la poudre de cheminette, je pense que le transplanage serait une terrible mauvaise idée. J'ai l'impression que mes épaules pourraient se détacher de mon corps.

\- A qui la faute.

\- Certainement pas moi ! C'est toi qui es collante ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous tandis que nous nous rapprochions peu à peu des maisons de briques rouges et se fut Marlène qui le brisa la première en m'annonçant : « Je te remercie de parler à Sirius. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ces choses affreuses. Pour l'instant je pense que tu es tout de même la moins bien lotie de tous.

\- Très aimable merci, ricanai-je. Je voudrais bien une médaille du coup.

\- Non sérieusement ! Tu débarques ici à cause d'un mangemort qui embarque ta meilleure amie, Les Potter se font assassiner devant tes yeux, tu étais aussi là pour Maugrey, Regulus est mort, tu as torturé un gars sous l'emprise maléfique d'une bague hantée avant de perdre tes …

\- Marlène ? la coupai-je d'une voix forte. Merci, j'ai compris !

\- Oups désolée… Le tact… » souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtées.

Étrangement la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant.

« Mamie n'a pas fermé à clé ? Ça m'étonne d'… »

Elle se tut, les yeux écarquillés sur le carnage que nous offrait l'ouverture de la porte. Trois hommes encapuchonnés, le visage recouvert d'un masque lugubre, leur offrant des allures fantomatiques. A leurs pieds, une vieille femme était allongée, le teint cireux, les paupières closes et la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement muet indiquant qu'elle était morte en criant. Dans la douleur sûrement.

L'adrénaline courait déjà dans mes veines, résultat de mes entraînements avant la perte de ma magie. Mais j'étais désarmée. Je n'avais rien.

Je voulus hurler à Marlène de fuir mais déjà elle se jetait sur eux en hurlant, baguette dressée, enchaînant sans crainte les sorts.

Seule mais pas démuni. Marlène était une formidable sorcière

Même si nous avions été prise par surprise, ils l'étaient tout autant que nous. Profitant de cet avantage, Marlène parvint à en stupefixer un et désarmer le deuxième. Evitant un sort de peu, elle bloqua dans un coin le dernier, l'éclair bleuté dérapa et se contenta de faire glisser le masque du Mangemorts. Dévoilant à mes yeux ébahis, le trait fins et distingués de Malfoy Père, Lucius.

Elle ne le regarda pas plus longtemps, car le mangemort désarmé était parvenu à récupérer sa baguette, elle se tourna vers lui, ne lui laissant pas plus de temps. L'éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, s'écrasant sur la tempe de l'homme masqué qui tomba à la renverse. Mort.

Et maintenant elle allait s'occuper de Lucius !

Ce n'était pas censé arrivée, tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Si Lucius mourrait : Drago naîtrait-il ? Non ! Lucius était trop important ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça.

« Marlène ! hurlai-je. Je t'en supplie arrête ! »

La baguette pointée vers Lucius, elle prit un moment pour me regarder, surprise. Et alors qu'elle allait me demander quelque chose, un éclair d'émeraude la frappa en pleine poitrine. Ses paupières se fermèrent tandis qu'elle s'écroulait doucement sur le sol.

Non !

Non !

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte !

Courant vers elle, je soulevais son corps encore chaud.

« Merci ! » lança Malfoy d'une voix tremblante.

Lucius, il était celui qui l'avait tué. Et il osait me remercier ? Marlène n'aurait jamais dû mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Dans deux semaines, tuée par Travers et d'autres !

« Pourquoi ? murmurai-je.

\- Je vois que malgré l'oubli de certaines priorités, Anne Solène Philomène Elisabeth du Ruisseau n'a pas oublié à qui allait sa loyauté. J'en parlerais au maître.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Lucius ! hoquetai-je en me redressant maladroitement, l'observant se diriger vers son camarade stupéfié.

Ne m'accordant plus un regard, il le souleva et disparut dans un transplanage. Abandonnant le corps de son troisième coéquipier, et me laissant seule dans la maison dévastée avec à mes pieds le corps de Marlène et celui de sa grand-mère.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

A

A

A

Lily pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Les épaules secoués par le sanglot personne n'était parvenu à lui apporter un peu de réconfort, pas même son mari qui restait désarmé face au malheur de sa bien-aimée.

Lorsque que je voyais Lily penchée sur ce cercueil, si triste, je m'imaginais dans la même situation. En remplaçant Marlène par Christelle.

Les doutes étaient à présent bien effacés. Même en tentant de changer la donne, les choses restaient bel et bien les mêmes. Aussi bien pour Regulus que pour Marlène. Elle était simplement morte plus vite.

Je n'agirais pas. Je ne pourrais pas les sauver, je devais juste les regarder mourir. Tous, un à un.

A

A

A

Une main protectrice posée sur son ventre déjà rond, Lily tournait en rond, paniqué.

« Et pourquoi pourrait-il penser que c'est notre enfant ?

\- C'est un sang-mêlé et vous l'avez affronté trois fois, comme dans la prophétie. Mais je vais aussi mettre Frank et Alice sous protection aussi, car leur fils à naître est aussi de cette période, expliqua Dumbledore toujours aussi sûr de lui.

\- Quelqu'un devra se nommer gardien du secret… » »

A

A

A

Harry, petite créature adorable, pesait bien son poids. Installée confortablement dans le creux de mon bras, il bavait en souriant comme si faire des bulles étaient une chose étonnamment amusante.

« Anne, lâche ce gamin trente secondes ! s'exaspéra Sirius.

\- Tu devrais en demander un à Sirius si ça te plaît tant, railla James toujours étroitement serré contre son petit brin de femme.

\- Il ne pourrait pas en faire un aussi beau, murmurai-je alors que je berçais doucement mon filleul.

\- Le souci ne viendrait pas de moi, riposta-t-il ajoutant dans sa barbe un : morue.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas tonton Sirius, hein Harry ? Bah vouiii, Sirius il est méchant, mais vouii, ein mon Harry, quand tu seras grand tu diras que ta tata c'est la plus belle, hein ? Bah vouiiii chantonnai-je en chatouillant le menton potelé.

\- Tu le vouivouivouises ! Attention ! s'exclama Allan.

\- Le quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Vouivouivoiser, c'est un verbe que cet idiot a trouvé lorsque je deviens gaga et que je commence mes vouivouivoui avec une voix mièvre, expliquais-je toujours absorbé par le visage parfait et poupon qui me souriait de toutes ses gencives.

\- Et toi d'ailleurs, me rappelais-je. Quand est-ce que Lieka accouche ?

\- Bientôt, ça sera une fille parfaite ! s'extasia-t-il les yeux perdus dans l'avenir. Ma petite Hannah ! Je ne la connais pas encore mais je sais déjà qu'elle sera merveilleuse !

\- Moins que Harry, sourit James le regard tendre.

\- On fera des concours de bébé ! Vous verrez ! »

A

A

A

Nous nous tenions devant l'entrée du temple. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Moniqua continuait de scruter l'immense façade avec espoir que le secret de son ouverture ne s'offre à elle.

« Ça lui arrive souvent de se déconnecter comme ça ? questionna Sirius en se penchant vers moi, me chatouillant l'oreille de son souffle brûlant.

\- Elle passe son temps à faire ça, lui confirmais-je sans me tourner, de peur de me perdre dans son regard.

\- J'ai la sensation de me répéter, mais je suis peut-être une ex-auror à la retraite mais ça ne fait pas de moi une vieille bique sourde comme un pot ! Compris ? grinça-t-elle en nous adressant un lourd regard accusateur.

\- Que cherchez vous ici ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ceci, Monsieur, est l'un des derniers bâtiments restant de la plus grande ville des sorciers de l'histoire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant ses bras en croix.

Puis prenant une longue respiration, elle lança d'un ton inspiré : « Certains humains l'appelaient le mont Olympe »

Malgré cette rumeur et les promesses d'aventures formidables qu'elle aurait dû nous offrir, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une grande face de pierre blanche incrustée dans la falaise.

C'était sûrement comme toutes nos précédentes recherches : une impasse.

Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme se rapprocha, caressant du bout des doigts un étrange joyau qui ornait l'un des bas-reliefs.

Tout se passa si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Un jet brûlant de magie l'atteint en pleine poitrine, le laissant pantelant et pourtant inchangé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? grinça Shielderhood en se rapprochant.

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-il surpris, caressant son sternum qui lui semblait encore chaud.

\- C'est fascinant ! » souffla le professeur les yeux pétillants.

* * *

Il était sorti de la pièce où ils s'étaient tous installés pour travailler. Installé sur une chaise trouvée parmi les décombres, il scrutait l'environnement dévasté qui lui faisait face. Combien de temps avant que Poudlard ne retrouve ses attraits ?

Harry se balançait lentement sur sa chaise, faisant tourner distraitement la baguette de sureau entre ses doigts. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait en faire. La garder ?

Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, maintenant qu'il avait réparé sa propre baguette avec laquelle il était bien plus à l'aise. La retourner à Dumbledore ? Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution ? Qu'aurait dit Ron ?

Sûrement qu'il était le garçon le plus fou du monde, abandonner une baguette d'une telle puissance ?

Il esquissa un sourire en l'imaginant, l'air déconfit, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il chercherait ses mots pour s'indigner du manque d'ambition d'Harry.

Puis le sourire se fendit en grimace alors qu'il plongeait son visage en larme dans ses mains.

« Hey… » murmura Christelle qui venait juste de sortir.

N'éprouvant pas assez de courage pour lui répondre, il se contenta de rester là, sans décrocher un mot. Ses paumes toujours plaquées sur sa bouche. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le plaqua doucement contre elle, ni même lorsqu'elle commença à caresser ses cheveux tout en murmurant une série de mot réconfortant.

Il se laissa aller dans la douceur de son étreinte, à profiter du courage qu'elle lui transmettait.

« Tu trouveras le courage, dit-elle. Avec Ginny et Hermione, vous avancerez. »

Hermione…

Le cœur du jeune homme se pinça désagréablement. Comment pourrait-il encore lui faire face ? Alors même qu'elle avait dû sacrifier la personne qu'elle aimait pour le préserver, lui ? Son propre meilleur ami. Il l'avait laissé mourir.

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire, chuchota-t-il finalement. Nous dire qu'il allait mourir. »

Déglutissant difficilement, Christelle tenta d'oublier que chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer lui donnait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Détournant le regard, fixant un moment le plafond pour oublier les larmes qui lui piquait les yeux, elle avoua finalement d'une voix tremblante : « Je n'en savais rien. Si je l'avais su je n'aurais jamais agi comme je l'ai fait.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû mourir ? hoqueta le jeune homme dans une plainte.

\- Non. Remus, Tonk, Fred, eux oui. Ils auraient dû mourir. »

Le jeune homme s'écarta doucement d'elle, tenant entre ses doigts le frêle poignet de Christelle. Les yeux perdus dans les siens il cherchait à y lire un mensonge, ou une hésitation. Mais dans les grands iris noisette, il ne trouva que de l'assurance et de la culpabilité.

« Remus et Tonk ? répéta-t-il lentement.

\- Oui.

\- Ron n'aurait pas dû mourir. »

Non, il n'aurait pas dû mourir, pensa la moldue en fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet d'une colère immense qu'elle ressentait contre elle. Si elle n'avait pas tenté de sauver Rogue alors jamais Ron ne serait mort. Et elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Ils étaient morts tous les deux. Pour rien.

Harry s'était simplement redressé, oubliant ses larmes. Il lança : « les choses sont faites. Nous devons trouver un moyen de te ramener à ton amie… »

* * *

Il gazouillait doucement, attrapant ici et là les jouets que j'avais placé autour de lui. Il semblait si heureux. Sirius passa ses mains autour du petit et le porta sur ses épaules. Le faisant danser alors qu'Harry riait aux éclats, agitant ses petits bras potelés.

« Tu vas faire perdre des neurones à ce pauvre gamin, me lamentai-je.

\- Son père lui en a déjà fait perdre beaucoup, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs Sirius tu as perdu ton pari, Harry a déjà fait du balai !

\- Quoi ? lança-t-on en cœur.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas comme il peut être inventif ! murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vais aller le voir ! » s'exclama Sirius en courant dans le couloir.

Lily poussa un petit soupir, le regard tourner vers la fenêtre. Elle semblait épuisée, depuis la naissance d'Harry elle n'avait pas pu récupérer, bien trop inquiète par la prophétie et la promesse de mort qu'elle entraînait avec elle.

« Tout va bien se passer, mentis-je en lui prenant la main.

\- Oui, et les shundaks auront des yeux, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont, mais je suis sûre qu'ils voient très bien ! Regarde, Harry a déjà un an ! Il se tiendra bientôt debout si jamais il y mettait un peu plus de volonté !

\- Mais c'est un vrai flemmard ! Comme son père ! Il n'essaye même pas de marcher, il préfère bien trop être porté ! Surtout si vous continuez tous à le gâter comme ça ! ria-t-elle.

Puis elle retrouva son calme, un moment, avant de murmurer : « Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas seul si jamais quelque chose nous arrive.

\- Il a déjà ses parents, il n'en a pas besoin de remplacement ! »

* * *

Christelle regarda un long moment la baguette qui tournait entre les doigts du jeune homme. La baguette la plus puissante, celle qui aurait pu rendre invincible Voldemort si jamais il l'avait vraiment eu.

Les sorts de magie moderne, ceux qu'avaient lancés Sielderhood et Anne n'avaient pas fonctionné dans le couloir des horizons meilleurs. Mais…

« Harry ? lança-t-elle dans un souffle. Serais-tu d'accord pour me confier la baguette ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… je dois en parler avec Shielderhood, viens avec moi ! »

* * *

« Santé ! me lançai-je à moi-même alors que je prenais une nouvelle gorgée.

Seule. Dans le bar miteux du coin de la rue, je continuais d'enchaîner les verres sans me soucier du regard accusateur que me lançait le serveur.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de n'avoir plus que trois jours à vivre. Dans trois jours, Lily et James mourraient. Sirius serait enfermé, Remus disparaîtrait. Et je n'aurais plus la force de vivre. J'irais avec eux. Je mourrais avec eux. J'affronterais ce monstre avec eux !

J'étais prête ! Prête ?

Je me redressai, maugréant contre le sol qui s'amusait à onduler sous mes pieds, et sortis. J'étais piteuse, lamentable, honteuse. Me retenant contre un lampadaire, j'hésitais à rendre mes récents acquis sur le sol mais parvins-je en conserver étonnamment bien mon estomac en place.

Je mourrais avec eux.

Je rejoindrais Regulus.

* * *

Shielderhood regarda médusé la baguette. Celle de sureau, la plus forte celle offert par la mort elle-même ! Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée qu'elle devait donner la bague mais ce fut encore plus dur lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à ce joyau. La baguette la plus puissante… Qui n'aurait dû être qu'un mythe ! Une légende !

« Je pense que ça peut fonctionner, continua Christelle. Il faudrait que vous me donniez la bague pour que j'essaye.

\- Je… Oui. Bien entendu… »

La gorge sèche, retirer l'anneau demanda beaucoup de volonté à l'ex-sorcière, qui le déposa en fermant les yeux sur la table. Priant Merlin de ne pas la laisser se jeter sur la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à prendre son bien.

Christelle émit un petit rire lorsque la magie se glissa en elle, chaude et douce, elle l'enveloppait dans une douce plénitude. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être aussi agréable. Pourtant n'avait-elle pas ressenti ça la première fois qu'elle l'avait mise ?

« Elle n'était pas autant chargée, lança Moniqua lisant les pensées de la jeune fille sur ses traits. Prépare-toi, tu pourras lancer le sort, il n'en fait aucun doute. Tu seras capable de le lancer, la porte apparaîtra devant toi. D'après Anne, tu devrais avoir plus qu'envie de rentrer chez toi une fois qu'elle sera face à toi. Alors il faut que tu sois vraiment prête à faire ça. Fait peut-être tes adieux avant ça. »

Partir ? Etait-elle vraiment prête à partir ?

Pour rejoindre Anne, oui elle l'était. Sans aucun doute. Mais pour quitter Drago ? Hermione et Harry ?

Elle se retourna vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

Le serpentard se redressa et la prit dans ses bras sans ménagement, murmurant : « Tu pars peut-être mais tu resteras toujours ma mère de remplacement.

\- J'espère bien, hoqueta-t-elle entre les larmes en le serrant plus étroitement contre elle.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être utiliser ça ? » proposa Shielderhood en tirant de son sac un appareil photo.

C

C

C

Elle regardait une à une les photos. Une avec Drago, une autre avec les deux restants du trio, une avec tous. Esquissant un sourire malgré ses larmes qui n'étaient pas prêtes de se tarir, elle murmura : « Et bien, nous y voilà.

\- Mouif… » chuchota Drago en détournant le regard.

Toujours aussi sûr de lui, il tentait de faire oublier la brillance de ses yeux en gonflant la poitrine et se tenant bien droit. Elle se rapprocha une dernière fois de lui et le serra gentiment dans ses bras, murmurant : « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais enfin te rencontrer, j'en ai été très heureuse.

\- Je…

\- Harry, Hermione, merci pour tout. Et je suis encore terriblement désolée…

\- Tu nous le lances ce sort ? » s'impatienta gentiment Hermione qui était aussi piteuse que Christelle avec ses joues humides de larmes.

Reprenant sa respiration, elle commença l'incantation que lui avait apprise Shielderhood. Elle était parvenue à la retenir aussi rapidement que les chansons qu'elle écoutait, remerciant mille fois sa mémoire incroyable.

Terminant finalement la formule, elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque le pétillement se fit plus fort au niveau de la bague, puis de la baguette. Une porte jaillit de nulle part, aussi grande et sombre que celle qu'elle avait déjà vu des mois auparavant. Cette porte par laquelle elle avait quitté l'appartement d'Anne.

Laissant son amie seule et mourante.

Comme l'avait prévenu Shielderhood, cette porte lui donna la sensation d'être son unique moyen de survie, elle voulait la franchir et courir chez elle. Elle sentait que c'était le seul moyen pour faire disparaître la sensation de malaise qui l'avait pris après la bataille. Elle devait juste rentrer chez elle.

Prononçant ensuite le sort de localisation, en tenant étroitement serré entre ses doigts la baguette de sureau, elle émit un gémissement en s'écartant lorsque de nouveau de la chaleur quitta sa main pour se répandre dans le bois.

Du bout de la baguette un fil apparu, argenté et brillant il franchissait la fine ouverture de la porte, rejoignant le rouge qui était relié à l'auriculaire de la jeune fille.

Le sort avait fonctionné !

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en féliciter, Shielderhood hurla presque de joie, frappant joyeusement dans ses mains comme si cette découverte était la plus belle qu'elle avait pu avoir.

« Et bien… commença la jeune fille hésitante, sur le pas de la porte.

\- Dépêche-toi ! » l'invita Drago, lui offrant un magnifique sourire tendre.

Déglutissant difficilement, serrant une dernière fois la main de son ami, elle finit par franchir le passage. Derrière elle, Hermione et Harry pleuraient ouvertement, Shielderhood rayonnait et avant de fermer la porte, elle put apercevoir une larme glisser le long de la joue de Drago alors qu'il lui faisait un dernier signe.

Prête à hurler de désespoir alors que le verrou claquait, elle ramena ses pensées vers la baguette et scruta le long fil argenté qui se perdait dans le fond de couloir. Impatiente et désespérée d'avoir quittée ses proches, elle prit son élan et couru à toute allure ne prêtant nulle attention aux différentes ouvertures sur les autres mondes.

Elle allait retrouver Anne.

Enfin.

* * *

Les yeux clos, j'écoutais les battements de mon cœur et le « tic-tac » régulier de la vieille horloge que j'avais accroché dans la pièce. Plus bas les murmures des trois garçons résonnaient dans une étrange insouciance.

Dans quelques heures, en cette journée d'halloween, nos amis allaient périr. J'aurais souhaité les rejoindre passer la fête avec eux, mais ils avaient préféré rester tous les deux, tranquille avec Harry.

Et à quoi bon les forcer ?

Je serais à Godric Hollow et j'attendrai de pieds fermes jusqu'à ce que ce monstre ne se pointe.

Me redressant avec énergie de mon lit, je sortis les jambes de ma couette et me préparait.

Une dure journée m'attendait !

* * *

Christelle s'arrêta. Les yeux plissés il lui semblait distinguer quelque chose. Devant la porte désignée par le filet d'argent, une masse sombre reposait sur le sol. Il lui semblait qu'elle bougeait mais n'en était pas sûre.

Avait-on oublié de lui préciser qu'elle trouverait des monstres dans ce passage ? Peut-être qu'Anne et Shielderhood n'avaient pas été assez loin dans leurs recherches…

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se rapprocha et retint un cri en distinguant les traits humains derrière les plaies ensanglantées, c'était un homme, couché et agonisant. L'entendant, il redressa difficilement la tête, les yeux plissés par la douleur, la bouche tremblante.

Elle reconnaissait ses yeux gris clairs, elle reconnaissait ses traits fins mais plus juvénile que ceux qu'elle avait vu.

C'était Regulus Black.

Que faisait-il ici ?


	93. Pour la dernière fois !

**Encore merci à Leslie pour sa correction et relecture :). Ceci est le dernier Véritable chapitre ! Très bonne lecture à vous ! (Les épilogues et remerciements seront postés à partir de demain). **

**Leslie :** _Cette histoire va aussi beaucoup me manquer :'( surtout vu le temps que j'y ai mis. J'espère pouvoir travailler de nouveau avec toi sur ton projet ! A bientôt j'espère ! _

**Luluneko :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. J'ai bien peur, hélas qu'elle ne plaise pas à tout le monde et qu'elle paraisse bien trop facile ! :/ Très bonne lecture malgré tout et à bientôt sur les épilogues :) _

* * *

« Tu te décides enfin à faire partie des nôtres alors qu'il n'est encore que deux heures de l'après-midi ? plaisanta Allan en me tendant une tasse de café.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, soufflai-je encore engourdie par la fatigue tout en acceptant le précieux bien qui m'était à présent nécessaire pour démarrer une journée, enfin à l'occurrence, une après-midi.

\- Lieka a invité toutes ses amies, commença-t-il.

\- Et en désespoir de cause il a fini par se retrouver ici, termina Remus avec un sourire presque triste.

\- Je te manquais tant que ça, siffla Allan en faisant papillonner ses paupières dans l'espoir de charmer le jeune homme.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je retourne à l'école ! Contrairement à vous qui passez votre temps à vous tourner les pouces… » soupira notre lycanthrope en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il attrapait son cartable et que baguette en main il ne disparaisse sur le pas de la porte.

« Les sorciers finiront tous gros… lançai-je, rêveuse, en repensant aux 3500 pas nécessaire à une bonne santé.

\- A commencer par toi, ricana Sirius.

\- Je n'ai pas de bide à bière, moi…

\- Tu oses me… »

Il s'était tu. La bouche entrouverte alors qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière moi. Et pour être capable de le faire cesser de parler il fallait vraiment que ce soit quelque chose d'impressionnant. Avalant une autre gorgée de café, je finis par me retourner, recrachant le précieux liquide alors que j'oscillais entre joie incommensurable, terreur et incompréhension.

* * *

Soutenant le jeune homme comme elle le pouvait, Christelle franchit la porte toute en observant surprise l'étrange endroit qui lui faisait à présent face. Elle venait d'arriver dans une grande salle à manger aux tons discordants, un mur avait une teinte d'un bleu océan, l'autre jaune poussin et même un dernier d'un violet flashy. Et pourtant l'ambiance y était étrangement agréable, sûrement à cause des chaises tirées autour de la grande table qui indiquaient une entente conviviale entre les habitants.

Les trois personnes s'étaient tournées vers elle. Elle y retrouva l'étrange sorcier blond qui l'avait aidé durant la bataille, plus jeune. Puis Sirius, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement à la manière dont elle avait reconnu Drago, comme si il était impossible qu'il n'ait été quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette femme. Cette femme brune.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement réalisé qui elle était.

C'était ses traits, ses yeux, ses cheveux, et son « élégance » à toute épreuve. Il n'y eu aucun doute que c'était bien elle lorsqu'elle recracha son café et s'essuya maladroitement le restant de liquide brûlant qui lui coulait le long du menton.

« Christelle ?! »

* * *

Mon amie soutenait difficilement un homme blessé. Me précipitant à ses côtés, je l'aidais à le porter jusqu'à une chaise en essayant de lui parler, mais je ne parvins qu'à baragouiner quelque chose comme : « Quegnehé ? ».

C'était pourtant simple : un sujet, un verbe, un complément. Niveau CP !

Je pouvais le faire !

« Que fais-tu » commençai-je alors que mes mots se perdaient dans ma poitrine tandis que mon regard décrivait l'homme blessé que nous étions parvenues à installer sur la chaise.

Regulus !

Le serrant dans mes bras, j'hoquetais, incapable d'empêcher mes larmes de couler : « Regulus ! Regulus, tu m'entends ?

\- Merlin ! » s'exclama son frère en se redressant si brusquement qu'il fit basculer sa chaise.

Me rejoignant, Allan et Sirius m'ordonnèrent de m'écarter, armés de leurs baguettes ils commencèrent les premiers sorts de soin tandis que je me tenais sur le côté, tremblante. Incapable de trouver les forces nécessaires pour la regarder, pour m'assurer de sa présence. J'étais terrifiée. Inquiète…

* * *

Les deux garçons avaient couché le troisième sur le tapis, pansant ses blessures et appliquant les premiers soins avec une agilité démontrant des nombreuses situations graves auxquelles ils avaient été exposés.

Se tenant à l'écart, Christelle n'osait pas se rapprocher. Anne semblait distante, terrifiée, son regard se dirigeant de la fenêtre à Regulus, mais sans jamais se poser sur elle. Qu'avait-elle fait, la détestait-elle ?

Prenant une longue respiration, elle osa enfin attirer son attention : « Anne ? »

* * *

« Anne »

Cette voix ! Cette intonation ! Ce n'était plus un rêve, c'était bien elle et elle était derrière moi. Juste à mes côtés, si proche que je pouvais la toucher. J'aurais pu la serrer dans mes bras, pleurer pendant des heures en lui demandant de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais j'avais peur. Peur de quoi ?

Pas après autant de temps, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir peur !

Me retournant, oubliant mes craintes, je me précipitais dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être plus loin, c'était difficile à dire, mais elle était plus fine et je la sentais faible et épuisée dans mes bras. C'était bien elle ! C'était ma Christelle !

« Tu as maigri, je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu ne manges pas équilibrer le midi, les salades de monoprix ne valent vraiment pas le coût.» murmurai-je en souvenir à nos longues discussions sur ses habitudes diététiques qui laissaient à désirer.

Elle éclata de rire, oubliant les larmes tandis que nous étions prêtes à nous entre-étouffer.

« J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter ! souffla-t-elle d'une voix épuisée. Oh mon dieu, Anne ! J'ai tué Ron… »

* * *

Elle l'avait fait s'assoir dans le petit salon, quelques chocolats éparpillés devant elle ainsi qu'une grande tasse de thé. Silencieuse d'abord, elle avait fini par lui parler de tout, cherchant à couvrir le moindre des détails importants qu'elle s'inquiétait d'oublier.

Anne l'avait écoutée, les yeux écarquillés, riant aux éclats lorsqu'elle lui expliqua son duel avec Greyblack où elle avait joué la sang-pur, pleurant lorsqu'elle évoqua sa rencontre avec Remus. Silencieuse et intéressée lorsqu'elle lui conta la bataille, la mort de Ron, son face à face avec le seigneur de ténèbres, son arrivée parmi les centaures et la victoire.

Prenant son amie dans ses bras, les jeunes femmes ne parvinrent pas à empêcher les larmes de couler en un flot continu malgré l'immense sourire de soulagement qui s'était plaqué sur leurs lèvres.

« Anne ! héla Sirius de l'autre côté du mur. Regulus s'est réveillé ! »

Elle s'était redressée dans un bon, courant jusque dans la pièce. S'agenouillant prêt de lui, elle s'agrippa à sa main, lui évoquant combien elle était soulagée de le revoir.

Surprise, Christelle resta un moment, contre le mur, observant la scène d'un air distrait. Elle savait qu'Anne avait eu des liens avec Regulus Black, mais elle avait été persuadé que c'était avec Sirius qu'elle avait été. Hors ses hypothèses s'avéraient fausses.

« Alors, bon voyage ? demanda Sirius, accoudé contre le mur, la gratifiant d'un de ses regards charmeurs qui n'étaient qu'à lui.

\- Sympathique, dit-elle avec un sourire confus.

\- Tu repars avec elle ? »

Elle le regarda surprise, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, le ton de sa question laissait envisager qu'il y a avait une autre possibilité.

« Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je la laisserais ici ?

\- Parce qu'elle y est bien » dit-il simplement, tristement avant d'hausser les épaules et de se rendre jusque dans la cuisine.

Il se tenait devant le plan de travail, rangeant, distrait, tous les objets qui traînaient. Ses pensées bien loin du monde réel.

« Content ? » lança Allan qui l'avait rejoint.

Toujours légèrement sonné et tremblant de l'apparition de son frère et de Christelle, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, annonçant d'un ton faussement guilleret : « C'est formidable n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est toujours les gars en sang qui finissent avec la fille, souffla le pouffsouffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? soupira Sirius.

\- C'est le genre de truc que Lieka dit tout le temps ! Mais bon pour le coup c'est plutôt vrai. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Très bien.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça doit être tellement agréable de voir l'ex de sa copine se ramener comme ça !

\- Anne n'était pas ma copine, rectifia-t-il. C'était juste… Une espèce de relation ambigüe entre deux camarades de chambrée ! Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'aimerait que Regulus, les choses étaient claires depuis le début.

\- Et puis c'est connu tu n'as pas de cœur du coup tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour elle, railla Allan.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de ta psychologie à deux balles ? s'impatienta Sirius.

\- Et son amie qui est là, elle va l'emmener avec elle ? changea de sujet le blond.

\- On verra.

\- Vous n'allez pas la retenir ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous aillions le droit d'intervenir… Je… Je vais prendre ma moto et faire un tour, souffla-t-il en passant d'un geste rageur sa main dans ses cheveux. Il faut vraiment que je bouge… »

* * *

« Je pensais revenir plus vite, avoua Regulus dans un chuchotement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, lui dis-je en lui caressant le visage.

\- La poupée, le mort que tu as vu, c'était pour m'éclipser au prêt du seigneur de ténèbres et de ma famille. Comme ça je pouvais te rejoindre et nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous installer loin de tout ça. Et nous aurions pu continuer tranquillement nos recherches. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de rester piégé là-bas.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour t'en sortir, pourquoi Christelle t'a trouvé ?

\- Lorsque je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je meurs, commença-t-il la voix tremblante. J'ai finis par me souvenir que je t'avais toi, que je ne voulais pas partir comme ça. Je me suis débarrassé des Inferis qui tentaient de me traîner dans l'eau. Un sort de feu. Mais j'étais trop faible. Puis j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout, j'ai lancé le sort d'horizon meilleur, je pensais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, qu'il était trop long, que je n'aurais pas le temps de le terminer. J'ai été coupé mais il a tout de même fonctionné et j'ai pu m'échapper. Mais après ça, j'étais trop faible pour revenir. Je n'ai pas eu la force, je n'ai même pas l'impression d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps là-bas tout juste une dizaine de minutes, et pourtant. Tu as changé, tes cheveux sont plus longs.

\- Un an et demi, lui appris-je alors qu'une larme solitaire glissait le long de ma joue.

\- Tout mon plan réduit en poussière ! soupira-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Et toi ? Ton plan ? »

Mon plan ?

Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que je tournais un regard vers la fenêtre où le ciel s'était soudainement assombri. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils arrivés ? Plusieurs minutes ? Une après-midi complète ?

Christelle était ici, en sécurité avec moi ! Je pouvais agir, je pouvais sauver Lily et James, je n'avais plus à les rejoindre pour mourir ! Nous pourrions agir pour les sauver et offrir une vie meilleure à l'élu !

Lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur le cadran de l'horloge mes jambes me redressèrent d'un bon, me tirèrent jusqu'au salon ou Allan et Christelle discutaient.

« Godric's Hollow ! hoquetai-je. Nous devons nous y rendre ! Vite !

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Vite ! hurlai-je alors que le désespoir me gagnait.

J'avais trop attendu ! C'était trop tard ! Ca ne faisait aucun doute ! Voldemort les avait déjà tués ! Il fallait faire vite !

« Christelle ! La bague ! Donne-moi la bague ! »

Surprise, la jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps et me confia le bijou malgré un regard surpris. Remontant au pas de course dans ma chambre, j'attrapai la baguette que j'avais soigneusement rangée dans une boite sous mon lit, puis descendis quatre à quatre les marches pour me jeter sur Allan qui n'était toujours pas prêt.

« Emmène-moi ! Vite ! »

Attrapant ma main, il brandit sa baguette.

* * *

Anne disparut brutalement sous ses yeux ébahis.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença la jeune fille.

\- Où est Sirius ? souffla Regulus en se redressant difficilement

\- Je l'ai entendu partir il y a quelques minutes, expliqua Christelle.

\- Nous devons les rejoindre, allons-y, donne-moi la main, nous allons transplaner ! »

A quoi pensait Anne ? Godric's Hollow ? Elle voulait sauver Lily et James ? Elle n'y parviendrait pas, Christelle le savait. Elle l'avait appris par la bouche d'Harry, elle savait que son amie arriverait trop tard.

Ils seraient déjà morts.

Godric's hollow était plongé dans la nuit, ici et là des enfants riaient, déguisés, sans savoir qu'un monstre sanguinaire se promenait quelque part.

« Anne ! hurla Allan alors que je me précipitais dans la rue cherchant désespérément la maison. Anne ! Bon sang ! »

Il me bloqua, m'attrapant par les épaules, grondant : « Est-ce que tu réalises que tu ne trouveras pas la maison, elle est protégée par un Fidélitas, tu ne peux pas la trouver comme… »

Quelque chose explosa, brutalement, à côté de nous. Alors qu'elle n'existait pas ici quelques secondes auparavant, une maison dont les fenêtres s'étaient brisées apparue.

Je reconnaissais ce jardin, c'était ici !

Aussi terrifié que moi, Allan se mit à courir. La porte avait été forcée, restant entrouverte sur le corps inanimé de James. Mon ami resta un seconde immobile, la bouche ne formant plus qu'une barre tandis qu'il réalisait peu à peu.

Mon cœur ne battait plus que pour une raison. Lily ! Elle était peut-être encore en vie ! Grimpant aussi vite que je le pouvais les marches, je bondis dans la chambre de Harry, mais il était seul. Pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que le corps de sa mère était étendu devant le berceau.

Enjambant mon amie, je tendis les bras vers mon filleule, le prenant doucement dans mes bras, le berçant pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Il n'y avait plus rien. Tout était détruit. Plus une seule trace de Voldemort, juste cette marque brûlante sur le front du petit garçon. Cette forme d'éclair.

« Anne ! hurla Sirius en bas. Anne ! »

Lorsqu'il me rejoint son visage n'était plus que haine, il ne posa qu'un vague regard sur Lily bien trop obnubilé par la rage qui montait en lui. Relevant vite les yeux vers moi tandis que ses lèvres blafardes tremblotaient, il m'expliqua :

« Peter n'est plus dans la planque, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je pensais que c'était mon imagination…

\- J'ai… j'ai Harry… hoquetai-je en blottissant tendrement l'enfant contre moi.

« Je dois retrouver Peter ! Je dois le retrouver et le tuer ! cria-t-il en enfonçant la porte brisée dans un éclat de rage.

\- Harry, on doit s'occuper d'Harry, murmurai-je en berçant l'enfant qui pleurait toujours tandis que son parrain se précipitait en bas.

\- Anne ? Sirius ? Ho non… » se lamenta Allan alors qu'il nous rejoignait sur le pas de la porte.

Christelle était là aussi, soutenant Regulus qui palissait dangereusement. Elle me regardait, les yeux n'exprimant plus que de la tristesse.

« Je vais retrouver Peter ! fulmina Sirius baguette en main alors qu'il s'échappait en courant.

\- Ho mon dieu, non ! Sirius ! Attends ! tentai-je. Christelle prends Harry ! »

Je lui tendis l'enfant avant qu'elle ne me réponde et me lançai à la poursuite de mon ami.

« Anne ! »

* * *

Christelle tenait le petit être contre elle, le regardant avec ses grands yeux verts et sa douloureuse cicatrice, puis laissa son regard tomber sur Anne et Sirius qui s'éloignaient dans la nuit.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Car Remus le lui avait dit : Anne mourrait avec les moldus dans l'attaque de Peter !

Tendant l'enfant au grand blond elle prit leur suite sans plus attendre. Bientôt rejoint par Regulus.

* * *

Me bousculant dans son empressement, Sirius se précipita dans la rue, continuant sa marche sans plus réfléchir. Les sorts de localisation fusaient sans pour l'instant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fonctionnent. Tentant de garder le rythme, je restais derrière lui, incapable de dire un mot.

J'en étais incapable, mon corps semblait fonctionner par automatisme. Tout avait échoué, tout avait changé. J'avais souhaité mourir avec Lily et James mais à présent que Regulus était là mes plans étaient différents. Je voulais le retrouver, le serrer dans mes bras, vivre avec lui.

Mais tant que Sirius n'avait pas repris son calme je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner, pas alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire piéger !

« N'y va pas, parvins-je finalement à murmurer.

\- Je me vengerai !

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! C'est un traître mais il peut te piéger !

\- Je le ferais payer ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe ! »

Toujours sur ses pas, agrippée à son bras je tentais de le suivre. Un de sort de localisation sembla fonctionner et son regard se fit assassin tandis qu'un sourire cruel naissait sur ses lèvres. Baguette tendue, il transplana brutalement, m'emportant avec lui sans réellement le réaliser.

Nous atterrîmes brutalement au beau milieu d'une rue moldue où des gens nous observèrent surpris.

Sirius lança un premier sort qui frôla un moldu et atterrit au pied d'un autre homme dont je reconnu la carrure.

« Peter Pettigrow ! » le défia-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient rougis et il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, prenant malgré tout rapidement la fuite, dans l'espoir peut-être de semer le sorcier. Mais il était faible et terrifié, ses genoux se brisaient sous son poids et il continuait de se baisser pour éviter les sorts, tentant tant bien que mal de continuer son avancer en rampant à moitié.

Quand nous lui fîmes enfin face, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, tremblotant il essaya de fournir des explications mais Sirius s'en fichait. Il ne désirait qu'une violente vengeance. Détruire l'homme qui l'avait détruit. Dent pour dent, œil pour œil. Or avec la perte de son meilleur ami, seule la souffrance de Peter serait capable de le soulager.

Mais lorsqu'il tentait de former le sort, Sirius fut interrompu par l'apparition brutale de trois silhouettes noires dans une explosion étonnante.

Des mangemorts ? Il n'était pas censé y en avoir !

Repoussée par la déflagration, je basculai en arrière.

« Sirius ! suppliai-je en me plaçant à couvert. Il faut que l'on respecte notre formation ! »

Mais il était déjà parti devant, les éclats verts jaillissants de toutes parts tandis qu'il affrontait ses ennemis. Oubliant les flammes qui dévoraient les bâtiments environnants et les cris des malheureux moldus agonisants.

Me redressant, je couru vers lui, me plaçant à ses côtés, créant un bouclier autour de lui qui parvint à arrêter un des sorts qui lui étaient réservés.

Je n'étais plus habituée, plus préparée, mes forces m'abandonnèrent tandis que je tentai de maintenir une protection autour de nous. Mais elle faiblit, et un dernier sort la brisa sans peine. Aveuglé par sa haine, Black ne semblait plus s'en soucier.

« Anne ! hurla Regulus derrière-moi.

* * *

Ils les avaient perdus de vu mais malgré sa faiblesse, Regulus parvint à les localiser puis attrapa et le bras de Christelle pour transplaner. Déboulant dans une ruelle en feu, Christelle contempla désemparée les quelques personnes à terre qui gémissaient, blessées gravements, les membres écorchés voir manquant, la peau calcinée.

Terrifiée, elle détourna le regard, tombant sur l'affrontement entre Sirius et un groupe de mangemorts. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué mais Anne se trouvait là, accroupis derrière Sirius enchaînant les sorts de protections comme une véritable sorcière.

Où avait-elle apprit ça ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Etait-ce vraiment sa meilleure amie ? Cette femme, cette guerrière ?!

Mais elle faiblissait, ses sorts se firent de plus en plus lents et ses ennemis ne diminuaient pas la cadence. Regulus cria trop tard, captant l'attention de la jeune fille au dernier moment. Elle n'eut le temps que de le regarder lorsque le sort l'atteint.

Elle bascula en avant, les yeux grands ouverts, une main serrée sur son ventre.

Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ici pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'elle était là, pria Christelle en la rejoignant. La soutenant comme elle pouvait, Anne lui bredouilla quelque chose tandis que son visage palissait. Regulus au-dessus d'elle, avait posé sa main sur la plaie qui avait pris place sur son ventre.

C'était encore le même sort.

« Putain de Sectumsempra, chuchota Anne en fermant les yeux un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

\- Anne ! »

Sirius semblait être revenu à lui, les rejoignant derrière les éboulis, il regardait inquiet la jeune fille.

« Elle perd trop de sang… souffla Regulus.

\- Tu es bon en sorts de soin ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Je te remercie, je sais agir ! J'ai appliqué les premiers soins, mais si on ne l'envoie pas ailleurs vite, elle va mourir…

\- Merde alors, ne faites pas comme si je n'étais plus là » murmura Anne en vomissant du sang.

* * *

Le ciel. Il était magnifique. D'un bleu si sombre que l'on l'aurait dit noir. Ici et là parsemé de petites étoiles camouflées par la lumière orangée des luminaires du village.

Mais tout palissait.

J'étais maudite, toujours et encore ce sort. Mais au moins il avait l'avantage d'être nettement moins brutal qu'un avada kedavra. Etait-ce Rogue qui l'avait utilisé ? Sûrement personne d'autre que lui ne devait le connaître. Après tout il en était le créateur.

Mes doigts m'avaient abandonnées et mes mains me semblaient de moins en moins sensibles, et alors que je tremblais de froid quelques secondes auparavant j'avais à présent la sensation d'être tranquillement installée dans un océan de chaleur douçâtre et reposante.

« Anne, murmura Regulus de sa voix si douce et tendre.

_Oui ? _

« Je t'aime. »

_Moi aussi. De tout mon cœur._

Mais je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. J'étais épuisée.

Je laissai mes paupières se refermer alors que la plénitude de la mort me caressait doucement.

C'était une bien belle histoire que j'avais vécue, digne d'une sympathique fanfiction, sûrement.

* * *

Les yeux à présent fermés, elle semblait morte. Christelle la secoua un peu mais elle ne réagit pas. Regulus l'avait supplié de revenir au nom de leur amour mais elle était restée impassible, livide.

« Christelle, emmène-la ! lança-t-il confiant en commençant à réciter le sort.  
\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait survivre au voyage ? C'est impossible ! » gronda Sirius.

La porte surgit et Regulus expliqua : « Elle a déjà été blessé presque morte, elle n'aurait pas dû survivre non plus, tout comme moi, j'aurais dû mourir, ce sort la protégera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité. Christelle vous devez rentrer ! Vite ! »

N'attendant pas plus longtemps elle laissa Regulus hisser son amie sur ses épaules puis elle franchit le seuil du couloir. Elle n'écouta pas les réclamations du deuxième frère, elle se précipita dans le sort. Terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son amie, il n'y avait plus que ce lien rouge qui la reliait à son monde. Ce monde où elle pourrait peut-être sauver.

Courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pas, elle ne se souciait pas de ses douleurs musculaires, ni même de la sensation poisseuse dans son dos. Le sang d'Anne.

Plus vite qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer, La Porte se rapprocha, elle l'ouvrit à la volée, ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit de l'autre côté.

Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'un univers blanc prenait place autour d'elle.

Un hôpital.

Les gens qui s'activaient autour d'elle la regardèrent surpris mais réagir tout de suite. Deux hommes saisirent Anne, l'étendirent sur un lit alors qu'ils analysaient ses blessures. Une femme prit Christelle à l' écart tentant de lui poser des questions, mais elle était incapable de les entendre.

Il n'y avait que son amie, couchée sur cette table, entourée par des médecins qui tentaient de la réanimer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il fallait qu'elle survive.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Christelle, chuchota-t-elle tremblante.

\- Vous êtes Christelle Derborian ! »

Oui, pensa-t-elle le regard toujours perdu. C'était son vrai nom. Elle était rentrée.

Elle s'en était sortie… Elle était vivante.

* * *

« Non ! Non ! hurla Sirius en regardant la porte disparaître. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça !

\- Pour elle ! cracha Regulus.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! continua-t-il hors de lui. Tu ne pouvais pas ! »

Il les avait tous perdu. Pour de bon.

Il fallait qu'il termine à présent. Il devait tuer Peter. Se venger. Pour la mort de son meilleur ami. Pour celle de Lily. Pour la disparition d'Anne.

Ne se souciant plus de Regulus, tentant même de l'oublier, d'oublier son foutu retour, le fait qu'il venait de lui arracher la femme qu'il aimait, il se redressa, se dirigea vers la bataille. Mais là où se trouvait Peter et les mangemorts quelques minutes avant, il ne restait que les corps carbonisés des moldus morts dans l'attaque, et un doigt.

Où étaient-ils ?

Hébété il ne put empêcher le rire de grandir dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux. Absorbé par son désespoir, il ne réalisa pas que des hommes l'avaient saisi, lui annonçant ses droits et autres formules, non il ne réalisa pas qu'on le prenait pour le tueur, car il était trop préoccupé à rire. Rire de sa bêtise. Rire de cette vie tragique.

Cette vie où il avait tout perdu.

Tout.

* * *

« Votre amie est sauvée, ses jours ne sont plus en danger, elle est encore en soin intensif. Vous pouvez nous confirmer qu'il s'agit d'Anne Milond ?

\- Oui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez été enlevées ?

\- Oui.

\- Du sang a été retrouvé à l'appartement de mademoiselle Milond. C'était le sien ?

\- Oui.

\- Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes portées disparues.

\- Deux jours ? » répéta-t-elle un sourire désespéré sur le visage.

Seulement ? Deux jours ?

Elle était partie pendant des mois et pourtant c'était comme si jamais rien ne s'était rien passé. Et elle aurait pu y croire si elle n'avait pas eu les photos animées et la baguette de sureau dans son sac. Tout semblait si lointain.

« Seriez-vous nous faire une description de votre geôlier.

\- Oui. »

Drago.

En fermant les yeux c'était comme si elle le voyait encore. Avec son sourire moqueur et assuré, ses yeux magnifiques et ses cheveux presque blonds. Son visage aux traits si fins, et sa confiance sans limite.

Mais maintenant elle allait se contenter de le décrire, et elle passerait à autre chose. Elle devait. Et Anne aussi.

Anne qui voulait rester avec Regulus et Sirius. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait été obligée de l'emmener avec elle.

« Ils vont vous garder un peu à l'hôpital, pour quelques contrôles et nous reviendront vous interroger, expliqua l'inspecteur avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Merci » répondit-elle par automatisme en le regardant partir.

Deux jours.

Toute cette histoire n'avait duré ici que deux jours.

* * *

Regulus se tenait en arrière, toujours le souffle coupé, observant la scène, terrifié. Il n'avait pas pu agir. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se jeter sur son frère, d'expliquer que tout ceci était une erreur.

Tout s'était passé si vite.

Il avait perdu un an de sa vie.

Si longtemps. Et maintenant il avait aussi perdu la fille qu'il aimait.

La gorge sèche il continua de reculer dans la petite ruelle, gardant toujours un œil sur la scène inquiétante. Sirius toujours à rire, malgré les Aurors qui l'encadraient.

« Il y a des choses qui se font, comme envoyer une carte pour dire : « hey en fait ! Je ne suis pas mort ! », lança une personne derrière lui.

\- Professeur ? s'étonna-t-il en contemplant le professeur Shielderhood qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- Eh bien, la politesse de nos jours ! »

* * *

Remus demanda pour la troisième fois : « c'est une blague ?

\- Non, lança froidement Maugrey.

\- Bordel ! hurla le lycanthrope en se redressant brutalement, renversant dans sa hâte la table. Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel ! »

Ses cris s'affaiblirent tandis que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Ses amis étaient tous morts. Tous. Sirius était un traître. Un traître ! C'était impossible…

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait nous trahir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu nous trahir. On comptait réellement sur lui, murmura Emmeline en essuyant ses joues d'un petit mouchoir.

\- Je… » murmura Remus.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

Allan était parti avec Dumbledore et Hagrid pour déposer l'orphelin chez sa famille. Là où il serait en sécurité.

Il n'avait plus personne. James, Lily, Peter, Anne, ils étaient morts par la faute de Sirius. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça pouvait être possible. Jamais.

« Je vais partir, chuchota-t-il en attrapant sa veste dans l'entrée. J'enverrai une lettre à Allan pour m'excuser.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Alastor.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! lança Emmeline. Nous pouvons te soutenir.

\- Non. Non, je… Je pars. »

C'était sa décision, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il n'avait pas la force de trouver autre chose à faire.

* * *

« Elle refuse de parler, expliqua l'infirmière au médecin.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis qu'elle a repris connaissance… »

Discrètement installée à l'abri derrière un mur, Christelle écoutait leur conversation sur son amie. Du moins l'ombre de son amie.

Anne avait repris conscience depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était assise sur son lit, les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre, ses doigts caressaient sans cesse la bague d'onyx pailleté qui ornait son majeur. Son regard avait perdu toute vitalité, ses lèvres n'esquissaient plus le moindre sourire et surtout sa force et son caractère semblaient s'être évaporé face au désespoir qui l'englobait à présent.

« Christelle ! s'exclama la mère d'Anne en se rapprochant, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as pu sortir de l'hôpital ? Est-ce que tu veux venir voir Anne ? »

La gorge serrée et le nez brûlant de larme, la jeune fille hésita un instant. Observant sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil, craignant de voir dans son regard la haine qu'elle devait éprouver pour elle.

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, Christelle acquiesça et se rapprocha d'Anne. S'installant sur le petit fauteuil proche du lit, elle déglutit difficilement, essayant d'oublier que son amie n'avait même pas cillée à son approche, trop absorbée par la contemplation de la fenêtre.

« Anne, lança-t-elle finalement. Comment vas-tu ? »

Lentement, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle. Ses lèvres tremblantes dans un sourire désespéré, Anne gémit d'une voix faible : « Je suis désolée Christelle. Je suis désolée… »

Oubliant ses inquiétudes face à l'état de santé de son amie, Christelle se jeta à son cou. Serrant fort son corps tremblant contre le sien, essayant de lui apporter son réconfort. Puis alors que les larmes d'Anne glissaient sur sa peau elle murmura entre deux respirations haletantes : « Je te comprends, je suis tellement désolée, nous n'aurions jamais rien pu pour eux… Nous n'aurions rien pu…

\- Ils sont morts, chuchota Anne en se blottissant un peu plus contre son amie. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Christelle, je pensais que personne ne pouvait échapper à son destin, j'ai cru que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'en étais persuadée alors je les ai laissés mourir, je n'ai rien fait. Je les ai regardés mourir ! »

Son hurlement se brisa dans des sanglots pitoyables.

Lily, James, et bientôt Sirius.

Elle les avait tous abandonnés. Reniflant difficilement, elle essaya de se reprendre, de calmer sa respiration. Son amie était capable de beaucoup de chose, elle pouvait calmer ses pleurs, lui apporter du réconfort. Mais il y avait une chose que l'étreinte de Christelle ne pourrait jamais réparer. Ses erreurs.

Pourtant il existait un autre moyen.

S'écartant doucement de son amie, Anne plongea son regard dans celui de Christelle, déglutissant difficilement elle murmura : « J'ai une demande…

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je vais y retourner. J'ai besoin de la baguette de Sureau. »

Un voile sombre s'abattu sur le regard de Christelle tandis que la surprise l'empêchait de répondre. Que pouvait-elle dire face à ça ? Que pouvait-elle faire.

Clignant plusieurs fois les yeux, avalant difficilement sa salive, elle murmura ensuite d'une voix tremblotante : « Tu veux y retourner ?

\- Oui. Maintenant que tu es en sécurité je vais retrouver Regulus.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Si, je le peux, et pire que ça, c'est que ce que je vais faire. Si jamais tu refuses de me donner la baguette alors je trouverais un autre moyen. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour y retourner, même si je dois y passer ma vie.

\- Anne ! Arrête de dire des conneries, tu es fatiguée, repose toi et mange ! L'épuisement te fait dire n'importe quoi. Tu as échappé à la mort de peu.

\- Je suis sérieuse, je vais y retourner. Il me reste suffisamment de magie pour faire le chemin…

\- Mais pas assez pour le retour, nota la jeune fille en baissant les yeux vers la bague pratiquement noire.

\- Je t'en prie ! supplia-t-elle en prenant les mains de son amie.

\- Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, tu n'auras de la magie que pour un sort, pas deux.

\- Mon nœud est à présent relié à l'autre côté. C'est arrivé il y a quelques mois, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Si ça l'est, mon appartenance a changé.

\- Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir ! C'est ici ton vrai monde pas à là-bas !

\- Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu comprends ! Je t'en supplie Christelle ! Tu as vécu la même chose que moi, tu dois savoir que je ne peux pas rester ici, que je dois y retourner !

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Ce n'est pas ta quête !

\- Ma quête ? Bon sang, Anne ? Tu te crois dans une fichue livre ? Il est hors de question que tu fasses le moindre sacrifice.

\- L'homme que j'aime est là-bas ! Ca fait des mois que je le crois mort et il n'en est rien ! Je dois le retrouver !

\- J'ai bien découvert des personnes que j'appréciais et ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis prête à abandonner ce pourquoi je me suis battue pendant autant de temps !

\- Je t'en prie Christelle ! Il faut que tu me comprennes !

\- Et il faut que toi aussi tu me comprennes ! Je me suis battue non pas que pour revenir, mais aussi pour te retrouver ! Je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher tout ce travail !

\- Je partirais que tu le veuilles ou non… » lâcha simplement Anne en retournant à sa contemplation.

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?! Alors qu'elle s'était battue pour elle, alors qu'elle avait été prête à tout pour la sauver, pourquoi est-ce qu'Anne était prête à l'abandonner aussi facilement ?! Pourquoi ?! N'avaient-elles pas vécus la même chose ! Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de se comporter comme ça !

Hors d'elle Christelle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sans se retourner, mais elle croisa le regard de son amie. Elle y lue tout d'abord la colère mais aussi le désespoir. Celui d'un amour perdu.

Ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse, Regulus serait vite oublié une fois leur vie remis en place, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à vouloir retourner là-bas ?

Fermant doucement la porte, Christelle s'adossa sur elle un moment pour reprendre ses forces.

Nouant ses doigts les uns aux autres elle scruta son petit doigt, là où s'était trouvé le nœud rouge, celui qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à chez elles. Celui qui leur avait permis de rentrer ici.

Elle se souvenait s'être retournée alors que le poids de son amie pesait sur elle et avoir aperçu cet autre fils du destin rejoindre la porte qu'elles venaient de quitter. Mais elle ne s'était pas posée plus de question. Car le plus important était de rentrer chez elle, en vie.

Si Anne était véritablement encore relié à l'autre monde, elle ne pourrait jamais plus vivre ici.

Christelle le savait bien puisqu'elle l'avait ressenti lorsque toute la peur de la bataille s'était enfin arrêtée. Cette sensation étouffante, presque maladive qui lui interdisait de penser à un futur sur ces lieux. Un mal être profond qui empêcherait Anne de rester ici.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, les larmes débordantes de ses yeux déjà rougis, Christelle serra la baguette de Sureau qu'elle avait glissé dans l'ample poche de sa veste. Ses doigts caressèrent les moulures exquises qui la couvraient.

Il ne lui semblait pas y avoir de fin heureuse, dans toutes celles qu'elle imaginait aucune d'elle ne comportait une Anne joyeuse à ses côtés. Elle devait la laisser partir, elle n'avait pas à la retenir ici. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Rouvrant la porte, sans même lancer un regard, elle abandonna sur le seuil la baguette. Refermant rapidement la porte, elle s'échappa à grande enjambée dans le couloir, essayant d'oublier la vague de tristesse qui grandissait en elle. Courant à vive allure dans les escaliers vides, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle à travers ses larmes. Reniflant difficilement, elle étouffa un gémissement avant de se blottir dans un coin, tentant d'y trouver un peu de réconfort.

Et d'oublier qu'elle avait permis à sa meilleure amie de l'abandonner.

De nouveau.

* * *

Mon cœur battait rapidement alors que je regardais la baguette abandonnée devant la porte.

J'avais eu la force de me lever lorsqu'elle s'était rouverte, j'avais d'abord pensé que Christelle était de retour pour m'enguirlander, mais non. Elle était repartie aussi vite, ne laissant derrière elle que la clé de mon retour chez moi.

M'accroupissant devant mon trésor, je laissais mes doigts courir sur le bois brillant de l'arme, la saisissant avec délicatesse alors que la bague faisait son affaire, laissant le peu de sa magie qui lui restait courir dans mon corps, engourdir mes membres et apaiser mon cœur.

Je me redressai doucement, une main sur le mur pour me soulager de mes étourdissements. Dressant face à moi la baguette, je commençais la longue formule. Je la connaissais dans ces moindres intonations, et je connaissais toutes les sensations qui me parcouraient pour les avoir ressenti des centaines de fois.

Ces centaines de fois où j'avais hésité. Ces centaines de fois où j'avais été sur le point de revenir dans un monde qui n'était plus le mien.

Cette fois-ci je n'hésiterais plus. Je rentrerais.

Personne ne m'en empêcherait !

La porte des mondes meilleurs s'ouvrit devant moi, et sans crainte je franchis finalement le seuil, scrutant une dernière fois la chambre vide. Puis sans plus me retourner, je rentrais chez moi.


	94. Epilogue Remerciements

**La réponse aux reviews sera régulièrement mis à jours pour répondre aux Guests qui postent ici. **

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Assise sur la chaise, la femme brune scrutait la porte avec intérêt. Depuis combien d'heures était-elle enfermée ? Pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle promettait silencieusement de briser son homme lorsqu'il rentrerait, elle partirait peut-être, quitterait le pays pour se rendre ailleurs ! Comment avait-il osé ?! Il l'avait prise en traitre ! Il l'avait enfermée soit disant pour son bien ! Mais elle savait que c'était juste pour se rassurer lui qu'il l'avait fait ! Car elle se sentait parfaitement bien !

ElleS se sentaiENT parfaitement bien, corrigea-t-elle intérieurement en passant sa main sur son ventre proéminent.

Contrairement à elle, la petite fille qui grandissait dans son ventre n'avait pas protesté. Plus immobile qu'à l'accoutumé, elle n'avait pas donné de coup de pied. C'était comme si elle avait senti la fureur de sa maman et préférait se faire encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était.

Poussant un soupir, la mère se redressa difficilement pour s'avancer jusqu'à la cuisine, d'un pas lent et alourdi par l'enfantement. Son dos la faisait souffrir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la tenir éloignée de la bataille la plus importante de l'histoire !

D'autant plus qu'elle avait beau avoir donné toutes les informations à Moniqua et son homme, jamais à eux seuls ils ne seraient capable de protéger tout le monde ! Et son amie ? Comment s'en sortirait-elle seule ?

Christelle… Toute cette histoire lui paraissait si éloignée. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée ?

Grinçant des dents elle attrapa une plaquette de beurre, étalant avec énergie sur une biscotte la matière grasse tandis qu'elle ronchonnait dans sa barbe.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne daigna même pas tourner un regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Chérie ? osa-t-il murmurer en rentrant dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

-….

\- Tu sais que c'était la seule solution pour te tenir éloignée !

\- ….

\- Nous avons gagné tu sais ?

\- ….

\- Remus et Tonk vont bien !

\- ….

\- Harry viendra sûrement à la maison pour discuter avec moi. »

Le couteau avec lequel elle tartinait sa biscotte, tomba dans un tintement de ferraille désagréable. Les yeux plantés droit devant elle, sa bouche s'était entre ouverte alors qu'elle tentait de trouver les mots.

Harry.

Il avait tant grandi. Elle avait continué de l'observer de loin, incapable d'agir plus de peur de briser l'équilibre déjà instable du temps. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait eu en face d'elle depuis la mort de Lily et James.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de te rencontrer, Remus lui a parlé de toi. »

Remus.

Elle avait été obligé de le trahir, de rester cacher. Et il avait dû souffrir, persuadé que tous ses amis étaient décédés, alors qu'elle était simplement restée en retrait une fois rentrée, loin de lui.

Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

« C'était pour ton bien, j'avais peur que tu ne sois blessée, toi ou bien Christelle. »

Par réflexe à l'évocation de ce nom, Anne porta sa main vers son ventre, dans un geste protecteur et tendre. Poussant un long soupir elle se décida finalement à se tourner vers son mari. Tandis qu'un sourire triste prenait naissance sur ses lèvres, elle se rapprocha de lui, se blottissant contre son torse avouant d'une voix enrouée :

« Je sais Reg, je sais… »

L'écartant légèrement de lui, il prit un instant, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, installant sa femme sur l'une des chaises de la salle, il commença : « Tu te souviens tes journaux intimes.

\- Hum, oui… murmura-t-elle inquiète. Et dans journal intime, j'espère que tu as bien noté le « intime » ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question, se précipita-t-il.

\- Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que ce soit le cas ! grinça-t-elle une moue agacée sur le visage.

\- Non ! Enfin bref, tu vois ce dont je veux parler ! Et bien j'ai peut-être confié à Christelle une copie. »

Parvenir à faire taire Anne revenait d'une incroyable agilité. Ou plutôt d'un talent. Voir d'un don. Ou d'un pouvoir. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une intervention divine. Pourtant Regulus, pauvre mortel (quoique sorcier) venait de réussir ce miracle et elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise. Et _silencieuse_.

« En fait, j'ai commencé à les lire à partir du moment où tu les as écris, avoua-t-il incapable de continuer la regarder dans les yeux.

-….

\- Et j'ai préparé cet instant où je rencontrerai Christelle quand j'ai compris que tu écrivais ton histoire. Tu t'en es souvent voulu, et tu t'en veux toujours, d'être partie. Même si c'était la seule solution ! se précipita-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les larmes montées dans les yeux de son épouse.

\- Continue, souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses joues maladroitement.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il était vrai que c'était injuste pour elle. Qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. Comme tu sais j'aime beaucoup créer des sorts.

\- C'est ton métier, signala-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Alors oui j'espère que tu aimes beaucoup ça !

\- J'ai réussir à créer un sort qui copie des écrits sur des feuilles vierges.

\- Rien de très incroyable jusque-là, souffla-t-elle de plus en plus sceptique.

\- La copie peut se trouver sur n'importe quel support magique.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai volontairement laissé ton appareil photo à Shielderhood où se trouvait la copie des journaux.

\- Or nous savons que Christelle a fait des photos avant de partir, elle me les avait montrés quand elle était venue, chuchota Anne les yeux brillants alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu.

\- Oui je m'en souvenais. J'ai ajouté au sort, une composante de retardement, sur une ou deux semaines.

\- Elle… Elle va donc…

\- J'espère qu'il supportera le transport, commença Regulus. Mais normalement, si le sort des horizons meilleurs n'a rien modifié alors Christelle aura accès à tes journaux et donc ton histoire.

\- Elle saura que je suis heureuse, lança Anne qui malgré un sourire pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Oui !

\- Oh mon dieu, Regulus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Merci ! »

* * *

Christelle avait pensé, quand elle avait acheté les dix cahiers, qu'elle parviendrait à retranscrire son histoire. Que c'était le seul moyen de se libérer de cette aventure fantastique qui ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, jusqu'à l'empêcher de pouvoir vivre normalement.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu écrire deux mots, dès qu'elle eut écrit le nom de Drago son cœur se serra et elle fondit en larmes, comme trop souvent ses temps-ci.

Elle s'était donc écartée de son bureau, éparpillant à sa surface les quelques photos animées devant elle, cherchant à se concentrer. Elle pensait qu'elle avait assez pleurée pour les dix années à venir mais voir le visage de Drago, celui d'Hermione et d'Harry, raviva en elle de profonds sentiments. Partagée entre joie et tristesse elle saisit celle où ils étaient tous réunis : souriants malgré les larmes, les épaules secouées par les rires et les sanglots.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle la laissa tomber sur la pile de cahier, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son calme malgré tout. Mais alors qu'elle était parvenue à rassembler ses pensées, un grattement étrange résonna. Redressant brutalement le visage elle scruta le premier cahier de la pile qui s'était ouvert, des lignes fines et sombres apparaissant sur ses pages.

Elle l'attrapa, le plaçant brutalement devant elle. L'écriture elle la reconnaissait entre tout. C'était celle d'Anne. Les tracés maladroits et bancals d'une gauchère, et même les tâches et les bavures. Le second cahier s'était ouvert à présent, continuant l'étrange sortilège.

Les yeux brillants de larmes elle contempla la première phrase : « _12 novembre, 1981 : _

_Voilà quelques jours que je suis rentrée dans mon nouveau monde. Un peu de repos et les soins de Regulus ont permis aux dernières blessures de se refermer mais pendant ma convalescence j'ai décidé de rédiger mon histoire. Ma véritable histoire. Je vais donc commencé par le commencement. Chapitre par chapitre, dont le tout premier : « bon app' mon loulou ». _

Christelle s'écarta, cette fois incapable de retenir ses sanglots. Derrière le voile de larmes elle distinguait ses cahiers qui continuaient de s'assombrir de l'écriture de son amie.

Reprenant son calme, reniflant brutalement et essuyant joues, elle reprit sa lecture. Elle voulait savoir et connaître l'histoire de son amie. Les premiers chapitres lui rappelèrent comme il lui avait été douloureux de quitter ce monde magique et merveilleux. Mais malgré ça, elle était heureuse d'être ici, avec ses parents, ses frères et sœurs. Dans son monde. Celui auquel elle appartenait réellement et où tout semblait si simple. Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Anne allait bien, peut-être que les choses seraient plus simples ?

Il était ici, son horizon meilleur.

* * *

Shielderhood scrutait en silence l'immense cadre noir englobant l'épais voile magique qui dansait au grès d'un souffle étrange. Elle avait d'abord cru Anne, indiquant que Sirius y était mort. Cet idiot qui malgré les recommandations multiples de la jeune fille, avait tenu à rester aux côtés de son filleul.

Mais une question ne cessait de lui revenir, pourquoi seuls Lily et James étaient venus à Harry lorsqu'il avait utilisé la pierre de résurrection ? Pourquoi Sirius ne s'était-il pas joint à eux ?

Ce jour-là, dans la dernière demeure de l'Olympe, lorsqu'il avait été touché par le jet de magie avait-il modifié quelque chose ?

Et s'il n'était pas mort… Alors, où était-il ?

* * *

**Tatata taaaaam. **

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé(e)s que moi sur cette histoire ! Je suis bien malheureuse de quitter mes personnages chéris (et ceux de JKR) et mes lectrices chéries mais l'aventure continue ! D'une certaine manière, peut-être, je posterai ici et là quelques chapitres des journaux de Anne, expliquant certains passages mignons de sa vie après sa décision. Voilà. **

* * *

**Mon avis : **

Mes regrets :

* Tout d'abord, je dois avouer que je suis déçue de la prise de pouvoir d'Anne, ce personnage a prit beaucoup trop de place jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement Christelle, je suis profondément déçue de la tournure qu'a prit l'histoire. J'aurais souhaité qu'elles restent égales l'une à l'autre, mais ma passion pour les maraudeurs a prit le dessus ! :(.

* Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu utiliser plus tous les personnages secondaires (Grumpy et amis des maraudeurs) alors que j'avais travaillé leurs caractères et apparences ! Mais cette histoire ne serait pas fini si je les avais tous exploités !

Mes bourdes :

* Allan a eu une apparence changeante au court de l'histoire, même si il n'est jamais réellement décrit dans les premiers chapitres, j'avais en tête un homme comme le prince de la princesse et la grenouille (peau sombre et cheveux noirs) et finalement il est devenu blond !

* La bague de magie ancienne : dans la première version c'était une bague en argent sertie d'une pierre jaune, finalement elle est devenue un anneau de pierre jaune.

* Maugrey aurait dû perdre sa jambe et son oeil durant la recherche des derniers mangemorts, je ne le savais pas, une lectrice me l'a signalée, mais il était trop tard, la faute était faite !

* Mes fautes d'orthographes ! De grammaire ! Et de tout ! Pouah !

* * *

**Remerciements : **

Tout d'abord, premiers remerciements pour _ma meilleure amie_ dont je me suis largement inspirée (pauvre d'elle), qui a été ma première lectrice et surtout à l'origine la co-auteur de cette histoire (mais je dis bien à l'origine car cette lâcheuse n'a même pas écrit trois lignes !), j'espère qu'elle arrivera à tout lire maintenant qu'elle a terminé sa prépa (Hey Kiki ! Je t'aime !).

Ensuite à _mes correctrices_ : **Lili01** qui a été la première à relire et corrigée, elle a été obligé d'arrêter car elle partait loin et plus le temps ! Mais elle m'a formidablement aidée sur le début de cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup Lily (j'espère que tu as bien profité de ton année !).

Puis **Salomé** ! Incroyable, formidable, superbe, Salomé, qui a prit la correction en main depuis plus d'un an. Elle a tenu le choc malgré sa médecine et surtout m'a prodiguée de superbes conseils pour éviter des bourdes monumentales ou des non-sens ou d'autres histoires qui auraient pu me mener droit dans le mur ! (comme un Regulus apparaissant dès le début dans l'histoire de Christelle). Je tiens à signaler qu'elle a participé au choix du décès de Ron ! Alors ne passez pas vos nerfs uniquement sur moi :P ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide précieuse, tes conseils, tes jolis mots et phrases qui ont fait que mon écriture s'est améliorée (j'ai aussi appris la règle du passé simple à la première personne : ai et pas ais !). Merci beaucoup !

Puis **Dramyone Malfoy** qui s'est occupée de deux ou trois chapitres durant les examens de Salomé ! Je l'ai harcelée et elle a eut la gentillesse de me donner un coup de main, un vrai plaisir ! Encore merci !

Et enfin **Leslie / PeanutBZH **qui est venue à bout des derniers chapitres, me permettant ainsi de terminer enfin cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! Et pas de soucis pour la règle du passé simple, je ne l'ai appris qu'en cours d'année, promis j'achète un bescherelle pour ma prochaine fanfiction :P

Et _mes lectrices_ : je ne vais pas toutes vous citer, j'en suis désolée ! Tous vos commentaires m'ont profondément touchée ! J'étais vraiment folle de joie à la lecture de chacune de vos reviews !

Mais malgré tout je dois un chapitre à l'une de mes lectrices : Letilableue qui a commencé à me lire au tout début et qui m'avait indiquée "c'est dommage qu'Anne n'est pas eu de répartition" résultat, soirée de Grumpy et le chapitre : "gryffondor" que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ! Merci !

Voilà ! Je vous embrasse toutes très fort et tous (même si je doute de la présence masculine parmi mes lecteurs). Et a très bientôt soit pour : "Empreinte" (résumé sur mon profil) ou "Origine" (résumé bientôt sur mon profil).

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**Luluneko : **_Si c'est la fin ! J'espère du coup que cet épilogue permet de quitter l'histoire avec moins d'amertume ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise et merci beaucoup pour tous ses gentils compliments, c'est adorable. Pour le fait que le récit soit centré sur Anne, hélas ce n'était vraiment pas le but, à l'origine les deux histoires devaient avoir le même niveau. Mais je suis une grande adoratrice du temps des maraudeurs, à cause du duo James-Sirius qui est si amusant et surtout de l'ambiance joyeuse d'avant-guerre. Christelle est plus difficilement déchiffrable et elle arrive en pleine guerre ce qui fait que l'histoire n'était pas aussi agréable, j'avais moins de liberté (j'aurais pu en prendre plus sûrement mais première fanfiction oblige une certaine retenue pour être sûre de la terminer !). Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas ! Et pour ta proposition de correction ça serait formidable ! Renvoie moi un PM si jamais ça t'intéresse toujours, nous pourrons en discuter :). Gros bisous. _

**Guest :** _Bonjour Guest ! Et bien, pour répondre à ta question : Est-ce que Regulus et Anne auront un enfant : Heu oui, bien entendu étant donné qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'au cou lors de l'épilogue. Je publierai sûrement à la suite de ce chapitre, des petits bouts du journal d'Anne, ce qui permettra de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre sa période et celle de Christelle :) A bientôt et merci de ta review !_

**tiama : **_bonjour ! en effet regulus est beaucoup trop protecteur mais lorsque l'on voit avec quelle facilité Anne parvient à se mettre dans l'embarras il est plus facile de le comprendre. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Sirius tu n'es pas stupide : c'est une ouverture pour une prochaine fanficton dont le synopsis se trouve sur mon profil ! Pour les petits bouts de l'histoire d'Anne ça viendra :) j'ai toujours eu pleins d'idées a ce sujet. C'est l'occasion d'avoir des chapitres avec que de la bonne humeur et de la joie ! et je suis contente que shielderhood te plaise ! C'est un personnage que j'apprecie beaucoup et j'espère qu'aucun de mes personnages féminins ne t'ait laissé un tel sentiment (des femmes ne se souciant que de leur apparence) !J'espère que tu as apprécié ton film (Michael fassbender/jeune magneto est un membre de mon top dix *acteurs beaux goss*) merci de ta review a bientot, j'espère_

**Fhisinia : **_Bonjour ! Et wahou que de suppositions qui auraient été super ! Pour Anne en Shielderhood... Et bien d'une certaine manière ta review m'avait fait réfléchir au côté trop prévisible :) Mais ton idée avec Anne qui serait en fait retourné dans le passé ! Quelle idée formidable ! Mais l'histoire aurait alors durée plus de deux cent chapitres ! :P J'espère finir vite Empreinte pour commencer Origine ! Mais Origine va me demander beaucoup de documentation (je ne voudrais pas faire n'importe quoi avec l'époque grecque !), elle serait donc longue je pense à sortir ! En tout cas merci beaucoup de me laisser une review maintenant :) et je suis contente de savoir que tu avais continué à me suivre ! A très bientôt !_

**Lou celestial : **_Et bien, tout d'abord : c'est très mal de lire en cours ! :P Ensuite merci beaucoup pour tous ces gentils compliments ! Ca me comble de bonheur, je suis vraiment contente que la fin te plaise et que tu es accrochée à l'aventure ! J'ai vraiment hâte de publier l'histoire de Sirius, j'espère que tu me suivras sur celle-ci aussi ! A très bientôt, je l'espère :)_


	95. 12 Décembre 1981

_12 Décembre 1981_

Lorsque la plante de mes pieds nus se plongea dans l'herbe fraîche, un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. La brise, presque glaciale caressait ma peau et soulevait le pyjama informe de la clinique , tandis que j'observai l'environnement qui m'entourait.

Au beau milieu d'un champ d'herbes, à l'orée d'une forêt, une petite maison se dessinait. Toute en bois, à l'allure modeste avec son petit toit d'ardoise, elle était entourée de fleurs jaunes qui se courbaient au rythme du vent.

Si je me trouvais ici ce n'était pas pour rien. J'avais franchi la bonne porte, il était impossible que je ne me sois trompée avec le fils rouge et pourtant ses lieux ne me rappelaient rien. Je ne comptais pas passer ma vie à observer ce paysage, quoi que magnifique, au risque de perdre un orteil à cause du froid de canard qui régnait sur les lieux !

Tirant sur la chemise de nuit pour essayer de maintenir mes fesses au chaud, je m'avançais d'un pas mal assuré. J'avais pourtant parcouru le couloir des horizons meilleurs avec bien plus de volonté, mais maintenant mes forces semblaient s'être de nouveau fait la malle. M'abandonnant dans ce corps sous-alimenté et faiblard, au beau milieu de nulle part.

Atteindre la maison se trouva être compliqué mais je n'allais pas abandonner. Avancer la jambe gauche, puis la droite, sur quelques mètres, je pouvais le faire ! Surtout après avoir abandonner ma vie, _toute_ ma vie. J'avais décidé, consciemment, de partir. De laisser ma vraie famille, ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser tomber de rage par terre et chouiner comme une idiote. Ce temps-là était révolue. J'avais eu le choix. J'aurais pu rester, au chaud, dans un endroit calme. Avoir une vie facile, sans magie ni ennemi. Et pourtant j'étais partie. Ce monde qui avait été ma prison était maintenant le mien. Et il allait découvrir de quoi Anne _Duruisseau _était faite ! Cent pour cent acier inoxydable, une bête de course, une incroyable et formidable, une magnifique et sublime cré...

Mes mains s'étaient posées sur la surface rugueuse du bois de la porte, coupant court à toutes mes réflexions tandis que je tentais de regarder l'intérieur de la maison au travers de la petite fenêtre teintée qui se trouvait sur le côté. Il me semblait distinguer une silhouette qui bougeait, un peu plus loin, courbée sur un bureau.

« Excusez-moi ? » lançai-je hésitante, la voix toujours enraillée de l'avoir si peu utilisée.

La personne se redressa, tournant la tête vers la porte, son visage toujours caché dans la pénombre induite par le verre coloré, son bras s'agitant sur la table comme pour se saisir de quelque chose. Une baguette, sûrement.

Elle se redressa, puis s'avança jusqu'à la porte. D'étranges rouages semblèrent s'actionner dans une tintement de cristaux et de fer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'entrouvre sur un jeune homme au visage blafard, les yeux tirés par le sommeil, le moignon de sa main gauche posé contre le cadre de bois tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots et moi les miens.

Il s'était un peu redressé en me détaillant, ses lèvres fines et pâles entrouvertes tandis que ses yeux au sublime nuancier de gris soulignaient chaque parcelle qui me composait.

Déglutissant difficilement alors que je luttais contre les sanglots qu'alimentai la vague de surprise et de joie qui avait grandi dans ma poitrine. Je repris mon souffle et esquissai mon plus beau sourire alors que les larmes fuyaient sur mes joues. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui annonçai : « Tu aurais au moins pu te mettre un crochet... ». Me jetant ensuite à son cou, profitant du bonheur que m'apportait sa proximité. Il était chaud, presque brûlant par rapport à la fraîcheur qui régnait à l'extérieur. Son odeur avait rempli mes narines dès ma première inspiration et je pouvais maintenant en profiter. Épicés et discrète, elle avait baigné mes rêves pendant l'année de sa disparition. Sauf que cette fois, le corps que je tenais entre mes bras n'était ni mort ni imaginaire. Sa respiration avait beau être saccadé par la surprise, elle était présente, comme les battements affolés de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine, là où j'avais posé mon oreille. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, il passa ses bras autour de moi, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix rendue tremblante par les larmes : « Tu es revenue... Tu es vraiment revenue...

\- Tu vas devoir me supporter un petit moment, riai-je.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'écartait. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour te supporter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, essaye le yoga » proposai-je.

Les yeux pétillants de joies, les lèvres étirées dans un sublime sourire, il entoura mon visage de sa main valide, redressant légèrement mon menton pour m'embrasser tendrement.


	96. Journal d'Anne : Début 1982

Remus se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le cœur battant il n'était pas parvenu à sonner. Pas encore. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'avait même pas osé les sortir de ses poches. D'autant plus qu'un flot de sentiments contradictoires envahissait sa poitrine et sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et de déglutir. Joie, impatience mais aussi colère, dégoût et tristesse.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu cette lettre quelques jours auparavant il avait cru à une blague. Puis il avait reconnu l'écriture et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Anne, de son amie qui était morte il y a tant d'année. Celle qu'il avait pleurée si souvent. Et même s'il n'avait pas reconnu la courbure de ces mots, il aurait reconnu cet incroyable manque de tact et de finesse.

« _Je suis en vie, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant. Viens à la maison, Allan pourra te donner l'adresse._ »

Joie de savoir que son amie était en vie.

Impatience de la retrouver.

Colère qu'Allan et Emy n'aient été au courant pendant tout ce temps.

Dégoût de l'avoir pleurée alors qu'elle était vivante.

Tristesse d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il força ses mains à se tenir correctement et se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée. Frappant deux fois, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se sentit fondre. Son cœur se précipita dans un rythme fou alors qu'il se sentait transpiré à grandes eaux.

Il avait si peur.

De tout.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître sur le seuil la jeune femme brune qui affichait un grand sourire, mélancolique.

C'était elle. Aucun doute. Il reconnaissait ses traits, malgré le passage des années, malgré la rougeur de ses yeux.

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester à regarder la porte. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle est jolie, non ? Elle est en chêne brute ! Je me suis occupée de la tailler moi-même, le résultat est assez intéressant, non ? Mais bon, bref ! Rentre donc ! Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de voisins, ils auraient pu prévenir la police ou peut-être un hôpital, lança-t-elle à toute allure, ne lui lançant pas le temps de parler.

\- Je… Tu es… Enceinte, bafouilla-t-il lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'étonnante proéminence.

\- Non ?! s'exclama-t-elle en mimant la surprise en posant ses mains sur son ventre. J'ai juste pris quinze kilos, et j'ai fait une indigestion de chokogrenouilles, du coup je suis vraiment ballonnée. Et il faut vraiment que je me mette au sport ! J

\- Sérieusement ? souffla-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! » ria-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il restait sans bouger, les bras ballants, le cœur au bord des lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre. C'était toujours la même personne, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenue ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti si longtemps ? Pendant tant d'année ? Avait-il été le seul à ne pas être au courant ? Si Emy et Allan étaient au courant, alors est-ce que Sirius l'avait-il aussi été ? Peut-être était-il aussi en vie ?

« Je suis tellement désolée, murmura Anne alors qu'elle le serrant plus fort encore. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ».

Sentant les larmes de la jeune femme se glisser dans son cou, il se retrouva incapable de retenir les siennes. Les émotions qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps explosèrent, secouant sa poitrine de sanglots, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa frêle amie.

* * *

**22 Janvier 1982**

« Je pense que vous ne réalisez pas tout ce qui se trouve derrière chacune de vos actions » souffla-t-il en regardant lentement autour de lui, ses doigts caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

J'en avais assez de ces conversations qui tournaient en ronds sans jamais aboutir. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis mon retour que l'on se revoyait mais c'était la première fois que nous étions réellement seuls et en possibilité de discuter ouvertement de tous les problèmes. Tous les problèmes qu'avaient et allaient entraîner mon retour.

« Il n'était question que de deux petites choses ! Je ne vois pas quel problème cela pourrait poser !

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Il est vrai que les deux personnes qu'impliquent vos demandes ne seront _absolument_ pas proches de l'élu et ne risquerait _absolument_ pas de détruire notre chance de vaincre le seigneur de ténèbres ! »

Il avait parlé fort et s'était redressé brutalement. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Comme si lui-même se trouvait dans l'impasse, hors il était Dumbledore : il devait y avoir une solution ! Il connaissait forcément la solution !

« Je ne peux pas laisser Remus dans l'ignorance ! Il est mon ami ! Et encore moins laisser Sirius là-bas !

\- Pourtant selon votre histoire, vous savez que Sirius s'en sortira.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de le laisser passer par-là !

\- Et si les modifications, commença-t-il

\- Stop ! le coupai-je en me levant à mon tour, comme si être à sa hauteur me donnait plus de confiance. Il n'est plus question de parler de modifications quelconques, Christelle est rentrée ! Elle est en sécurité ! »

Le regard abattu qu'il me lança me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. J'y voyais le désolément d'un parent qui n'est pas parvenu à expliquer les règles du jeu à un enfant.

« Vous êtes toujours ici. Si une modification empêche Malfoy-fils de partir vous retrouvez votre amie et vous, elle ne pourra pas vous sauver. Vous mourrez durant la fuite de Peter. Vous disparaîtrez simplement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, murmurai-je en sentant l'inquiétude me glacer les mains.

\- Ce n'est qu'une possibilité, je vous l'accorde, admit-il en soupirant.

\- Nous pourrions mettre Remus dans la confidence, lui dire d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence changerait quelque chose ! Et pour Sirius il suffirait de le cacher, pas besoin de dire qu'il n'est pas à Azka… »

Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que la tristesse m'envahissait. Tout semblant si simple alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je toujours pas agir ? Il aurait été si simple de lui venir en aide, du moins je le pensais. C'était toujours la même chose.

« Vous devez vivre votre vie Anne. Votre choix était de revenir ici, profitez comme vous le pouvez,

\- Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire !

\- Vous voulez peut-être rejoindre Sirius ?

\- Est-ce une menace ? murmurai-je la gorge nouée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-il outré en s'asseyant « Mais pour l'instant je ne peux vous proposer de lui rendre visite. Seule la famille peut se rendre normalement. Je trouverai un moyen. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait pour l'instant ?

\- Je… murmurai-je. Oui, bien sûr ! »

Revoir Sirius serait une chose merveilleuse. Lui dire que j'étais bien en vie et toujours là. Peut-être pourrais-je lui laisser un des miroirs magiques ? Nous pourrions communiquer l'un avec l'autre ? Mais cela me suffirait-il ?

Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas dire non. C'était, d'une certaine manière, une grande avancée.

« Je vous enverrai un hibou dès que ma demande est acceptée, m'expliqua-t-il en se redressant, attrapant sa veste qu'il avait déposé sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée. N'oubliez pas d'en parler à votre mari. Et merci pour la part de tarte, c'était un véritable délice ! Vous devriez penser à en vendre ! »

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps, ne dit rien de plus. Disparaissant sans un bruit, me laissant seule dans ma nouvelle demeure.

Eloignée de tous, notre maison se trouvait sur la côte Ouest de l'Ireland au niveau d'une grande falaise qui surplombait une mer presque constamment agitée. L'air y était frais et agréable, malgré ses humeurs capricieuses qui m'empêchaient d'étendre mon linge dehors, au risque de me retrouver avec une chaussette à plus de quinze kilomètre.

Ne possédant plus une larme de magie dans la bague, je l'avais enterrée dans un coin du jardin de peur que je ne m'attaque à mon homme et ne lui vole son don. Mes journées passaient rapidement car il fallait que j'organise notre nouvelle maison. Mon nouveau foyer.

Tout aurait dû être parfait.

Et tout l'était d'une certaine manière. Mais uniquement si je laissais de côté toute ma culpabilité dévorante qui m'envahissait dès que je me mettais à trop réflechir.

J'aurais aimé m'occuper d'Harry mais la protection de Lily nécessitait qu'il reste chez sa famille. C'était une chose que j'avais fini par accepter. Mais oublier Remus ou Sirius. C'était une difficulté supérieure. Mes amis me manquaient et même si Regulus était là pour moi quand il rentrait, je me sentais seule dans cette grande maison.

Et il était hors de question d'en reparler avec Regulus ! Cette conversation ayant fini la veille sur un « Tu veux un bébé ? ».

Retenant un frisson en repensant à cette conversation, je me redressai. Oubliant ma nostalgie qui menaçait de me noyer, je me glissais dans ma cuisine, attrapant les ingrédients après avoir allumé ma petite radio.

Cuisiner était un parfait échappatoire à toutes les pensées.  
Surtout si il était question de danser sur « born to be alive »

« Il t'a permis de lui rendre visite ? répéta Regulus pour la troisième fois en tournant la louche dans la sauce sans pour autant de se servir.

\- Oui, il m'enverra un message dès qu'il a des nouvelles.

\- Tu réalises bien que cette prison est remplie de Détraqueurs, ils sont cruels et ne feront aucune distinction.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils te prendront aussi tes sentiments heureux ! Tu souffriras sans avoir le moyen de te défendre.

\- Tant qu'ils ne m'embrassent pas, tout va bien, non ? demandai-je en me servant un grand verre d'eau. Je pourrais leur dire que j'ai déjà un amoureux.

\- Anne ! On ne parle pas de n'importe quoi ! s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Dixit le gars qui ose me parler de bébé entre le fromage et le dessert ! grinçai-je en détournant le regard.

\- Bon sang, la question n'est pas là !

\- Ah non ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu m'as sortie ça comme une bombe hier ?

\- Mais ! Enfin ! commença-t-il alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait demander une autorisation pour parler d'un sujet comme ça ! N'est-ce pas naturel ? Pour un couple ?

\- A notre âge ? Alors qu'on n'a même pas encore parlé d'avoir un hamster ou un chat ?

\- On n'est pas si jeune ! Pleins d'autres personnes ont déjà eu des enfants dans notre entourage !

\- Notre entourage ? Les seules personnes qui sont au courant de notre retour à la vie sont Dumbledore et Moniqua ! Et excuse-moi mais je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux suffisamment âgés pour que leurs gonades respectives soient à l'état de fossiles !

\- J'ai vu Allan hier en ville, finit-il par avouer en poussant un profond soupir. Avec sa petite Hannah.

\- Il ne t'a pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? marmonnai-je en triant les miettes sur le rebord de la table.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'étais en mission… »

Shielderhood était parvenue à trouver un travail parfait pour Regulus. Etant donné qu'il était déclaré comme « mort », les langues-de-plomb avaient trouvé la parfaite recrue. Il pouvait travailler sur les sujets sensibles sans risquer la vie de ses proches (les détracteurs étant nombreux sur leurs recherches sur le temps et la mort). Qui aurait pu penser que le ministère employait un homme déjà mort ?

« Il avait l'air heureux, dit-il avec un air absent.

\- Hannah grandit bien ?

\- Oh oui ! Elle est ronde ! Un vrai petit ballon, c'est étonnant quand tu vois les parents qu'elle a !

\- Harry aussi a tendance à être rond ! Pourtant ça sera une vraie brindille ! »

_Car sa famille d'accueil allait l'enfermer dans un cagibi et l'affamé. _

« Il ira bien, Anne, murmura mon homme en me caressant gentiment la main.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! me défendis-je.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? dit-il avec un tendre sourire en me tendant un mouchoir.

\- Je déteste parler d'enfants, n'en parlons pas, d'accord ?

\- Promis ! »

* * *

**2 février 1982**

Un froid étonnant s'était insinué dans mes veines lorsque j'avais posé le pied sur la terre ferme. Au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné, l'île qui soutenait Azkaban ne semblait être qu'un tas de gravier sombre au-dessus duquel des nuages s'accumulaient assombrissant le ciel comme en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait plus que pour seul bruit celui du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les roches et sifflait contre les immenses murs de la prison. Mouettes et autres animaux qui auraient été sceptique de se trouver sur cette île semblait avoir déserté, sûrement à cause de cette étonnante atmosphère pesante.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Regulus en me prenant la main.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! mentis-je en me forçant à sourire.

\- Suivez-moi, nous avertis l'homme qui nous avait menés jusqu'ici. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas vous perdre ici… A moins que vous ne vouliez rester avec les détraqueurs.

\- Une alternative charmante, il me semble, me permis-je de dire en glissant mon bras contre celui de Regulus.

\- Bien entendu, ricana-t-il en se serrant un peu plus contre moi. Maison de plus de 15000 mètre carré, vue sur la mer ! Sur le papier ça fait rêver ! On notera tout de même en point négatif qu'elle est assez mal desservie et que le personnel à tendance à se montrer légèrement agressif.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! s'impatienta l'homme en remontant le col de sa veste. Je déteste me trouver ici ! Surtout que nous devons monter au cinquième étage… »

Il se nommait Edwar, sans d, comme il nous l'avait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises. Il s'occupait des visites pour la prison, habituellement celles-ci se faisaient avec plusieurs gardiens mais la situation étant plus que délicate durant cette période de fin de trouble, il avait été le seul disponible. D'autant plus que nous possédions tous les deux une autorisation du ministère (de la part de Shielderhood et du chef de Regulus) en plus d'une lettre de recommandation de Dumbledore, rassurant ainsi le pauvre bougre qui avait accepté de nous emmener.

L'idée qu'il soit seul face à nous m'avait donnée envie de faire s'échapper Sirius. Mais comme le disait Dumbledore les risques étaient trop grands.

Je me contenterai donc pour l'instant d'une simple visite.

Une fois dans le lieu, toute tentative d'humour semblait futile. L'aura glaciale des détraqueurs était si présente qu'elle semblait épaisse. Elle nous engourdissait, et nous affaiblissait. Mais nous tenions bon, après tout nous nous étions préparés. Cette visite avait été la parfaite occasion pour tester l'un des produits confectionné par un des collègues de Regulus. Même si il ne nous empêchait pas de ressentir peur et tristesse véhiculées par les Détraqueurs, il devait (d'après les dires de son confectionneur) les empêcher de _voler _la joie.

« C'est incroyable, me murmura-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais côtoyé ces bestioles, pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça fonctionne… »

Derrière le bruit de nos pas résonnait à mes oreilles celui d'une bataille. Celle que j'avais vécue dans la maison des Potters et dont je ne cessais jamais de rêver régulièrement. Les cris d'Elisabeth, ceux de Georges, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne meurent tous les deux.

« Anne ! intervint Regulus en me secouant brutalement pour me sortir de mes pensées. Reste concentrée, d'accord ?

\- Oui, pardon.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait mettre un tapis devant la cheminée à la maison ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter de déco ? grinçai-je.

\- C'est bien le meilleur moment, affirma le gardien en ralentissant un peu pour se joindre à la conversation. Mais pour le tapis je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée, après ça dépend si vous utilisez beaucoup de poudre de cheminette !

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visite, peu de personne utilise notre cheminée, murmurai-je.

\- Ça changera ! Promis Regulus. Mais c'est vrai que pour les traces de pieds ça risque de poser problème. Nous trouverons autre chose.

\- Nous y voilà ! » intervint l'autre en s'arrêtant devant une porte de deux fois notre taille.

Glissant la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement après une étonnante mélodie de cliquetis des différents mécanismes qui la composaient. Derrière celle-ci, un détraqueur nous attendait. Tandis que notre gardien se replia sur lui-même, comme frapper de désespoir, nous restâmes un moment sans ne ressentir plus de tristesse que lors de notre montée.

Les pastilles fonctionnaient donc réellement.

Nous prîmes une inspiration et nous avançâmes dans le couloir, derrière le gardien qui tenait sa baguette tendue devant lui, éloignant sur son passage les créatures qui semblaient avides de nos sentiments.

Quand il s'arrêta devant une porte, il nous confia : « c'est ici qu'il se trouve, je vous laisse vous approcher et je tiendrais les détraqueurs à distance, mais je vous en prie faite au plus vite ! C'est vraiment insupportable ! »

Nous nous glissâmes derrière lui, jusqu'aux barrières d'une cellule. Dans la pénombre, il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce se soit mais il me semblait qu'au niveau d'un des coins du sordide cachot j'apercevais une masse volumineuse et plus sombre qui se détachait des briques.

« Sirius, soufflai-je en rapprochant un peu plus. Sirius ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter des barreaux que des mains m'attrapèrent par le cou, me brisant le nez contre les tiges de métal froid. Les yeux clos je tentais d'oublier la douleur qui irradiait à présent mon visage alors que j'essayais de distinguer si le goût de ferraille qui envahissait mon palais provenait des barreaux ou de mon sang qui s'était décidé à imbiber le bas de mon visage.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi tranquille » cracha Sirius d'une voix tremblotante sans desserré son étreinte sur ma gorge.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, j'observais le visage pâle qui me faisait face. Je reconnaissais vaguement ses traits derrière cette barbe sombre qui lui mangeait le bas du visage, mais son regard était méconnaissable. Les iris grises qui me fixaient, tremblotantes, étaient envahie de folie me donnant la sensation qu'il me voyait sans me voir.

Quelles sortes de démons voyaient-ils lorsqu'il me contemplait ?

« Sirius ! Lâche-la ! supplia Regulus en tentant de lui faire desserrer les doigts.

\- J'en ai assez, je ne suis innocent. Je vous en supplie, larmoya le prisonnier alors que la pression dans ses mains se relâchait peu à peu, me permettant de prendre une légère goulée d'air. Laissez-moi ! Tu n'es pas réelle ! Tu n'es pas réelle ! Dégage ! Dégage ! Disparait !

\- Sirius, suppliai-je. Je suis vraiment là !

\- Lâche-la ! ordonna Regulus qui s'acharnait toujours pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Tu es réelle ? Ce n'est pas une illusion ? Tu es réelle ? demanda le griffondor d'une voix enfantine, brisée.

\- Oui, oui ! Sirius, je suis réelle ! » hoquetai-je.

Cette fois il recula, tentant de chercher ses mots.

« Sirius, appela Regulus en lui prenant une main. Prends ça, je t'en prie essaye de prendre ça ! »

Il avait déposé dans la paume de son frère deux pastilles dont la blancheur pure jurait étrangement avec la saleté ambiante.

« Il faut que tu les manges, chuchota-t-il. Essaye je t'en prie. »

Une fois les médicaments en bouche, ses sourcils se défroncèrent doucement, la tension dans son corps sembla s'apaiser peu à peu alors qu'il se laissa glisser par terre. Lentement ses yeux se fermèrent et lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, il semblait avoir totalement repris conscience.

« C'est impossible, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être là.

\- Je suis revenue, dis-je simplement en m'agenouillant pour me rapprocher de lui. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici.

\- Tu es en vie, lança-t-il comme apaisé. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué.

\- Tu entends Sirius, nous allons réussir à te faire sortir de là.

\- J'étais si sûr que tu étais morte, continua-t-il dans ses divagations. Il y avait tellement de sang, comme le jour où l'on t'avait trouvé dans la neige, la toute première fois que l'on t'avait vu.

\- Regulus, implorai-je en me tournant vers lui. Il divague.

\- C'est cette prison de malheur, soupira le jeune homme aussi déçu que moi.

\- Vous avez terminé ? lança le gardien derrière nous. J'aimerai pouvoir foutre le camp ! »

Se penchant de nouveau, Regulus déposa une pochette de pilules aux pieds de Sirus, accompagné du miroir.

« SI jamais il reprend ses esprits, il saura qu'il peut nous contacter, murmura-t-il.

\- Anne, tu pars ? lança mon ami en se redressant, l'air triste. Déjà ?

\- Oui, je pars déjà Sirius, dis-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait. Je t'ai laissé des cadeaux, essaye de les utiliser raisonnablement. Tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Transformes-toi en chien, s'il te plait ?

\- C'est fatiguant, je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-il la mine abattu.

\- Essaye, s'il te plait !

\- On y va ! ordonna le gardien en se rapprochant de nous, presque énervé.

\- Essaye Sirius ! D'accord ? Essaye ! »

Alors que Regulus me tira vers la sortie du couloir, j'aperçu dans cette petite cellule, la forme sombre de mon ami se ratatinée sur elle-même. Peut-être y parviendrait-il ? Il y parviendrait forcément puisque c'est sous cette forme qu'il effectuerait son évasion…

* * *

**16 févriers 1982**

Je contemplais fière de moi la table dressée. J'avais nettoyé la nappe blanche, sortis les grands plats, l'argenterie et le joli service à verre que j'avais trouvé dans une brocante moldue lors d'une sortie à Londres. Une fois les grandes bougies allumés et le gratin mis au four, je me sentais comme une réelle maîtresse de maison. Ce qui d'un certain côté avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. J'étais une femme d'aventure, une guerrière qui affrontait de terribles ennemis, risquais sa vie à chaque instant et durant les derniers mois les seuls monstres que j'avais affronté se trouvaient être de les moutons de poussières qui se regroupaient sous mon canapé…

De gros moutons !

Presque inquiétants.

Peut-être que cela faisait de moi une super chasseuse de mouton de poussières ?

Il faudrait que j'en parle à Regulus quand il rentrerait, il serait sûrement de mon avis…

Poussant un soupir de désespoir, face à ma propre stupidité, je rejoignis la cuisine. Attrapant un muffin que je parai d'une bougie que j'allumai. Fixant un moment la flamme qui vacillait je chantonnai : « Joyeux pas encore anniversaire, joyeux pas encore anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Christelle. »

Reprenant mon souffle, à travers mes larmes, je soufflai la bougie et la retirai, mordant à pleines dents dans le petit gâteau.

J'étais vraiment rentrée dans ce monde pour m'occuper de la lessive et du repas ? Pour passer ma journée à attendre que mon homme rentre ?

Reposant le muffin à moitié entamé, je tentais de déglutir la bouchée que j'avais prise malgré ma gorge nouée par cet instant de désespoir.

Essuyant mes larmes, j'attrapai le miroir qui attendait sagement sur le bord de plan de travail. Sirius était parvenu à nous contacter deux ou trois fois depuis notre venue. Nous avions passé de longues heures à discuter, jusqu'à ce que sa lucidité ne lui échappe, dévoré par les créatures gardiennes de sa prison. Lorsqu'il se sentait partir, il devait reprendre sa forme d'animagus et attendre quelques jours voir des semaines avant de se sentir de nouveau capable de discuter.

C'était apaisant de pouvoir parler avec lui. Et en même temps désespérant de voir que nous ne pouvions rien faire. Mais d'après ses dires, il se sentait bien mieux, attendre d'aller mieux pour pouvoir discuter avec nous.

Les pilules confiées n'étaient pas suffisamment fortes, elles ne lui permettaient qu'une courte protection et il préférait les garder de côté. _Pour une fois où il en aurait vraiment besoin_, disait-il. Peut-être les engloutirait-il toutes lorsqu'il voudrait s'échapper.

Le ferait-il le jour prévu ? Ou avant ?

Seul le futur pourrait nous le dire.

« Anne ! appela Regulus dans l'entrée, me sortant de mes pensées. J'ai ramené des collègues, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Attrapant le miroir, je vérifiai discrètement que mes yeux n'étaient pas rouges et le rejoins dans le salon. Il souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'il s'écartait du pas de la porte pour laisser passer quatre invités.

« Bon sang, c'est vraiment la journée du retour à la vie ! lança l'une des silhouettes en retirant un chapeau haut de forme. Vous n'auriez pas Lily ou Marlène cachées dans votre cuisine ? »

Je reconnaissais entre milles cette chevelure blonde et brillante, et cette manière de parler.

« Allan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette maison ?! grinçai-je en me rapprochant, incrédule.

\- En fait nous sommes là pour affaire, murmura la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, Aimée sa femme.

\- Ils travaillent tous les deux pour le département des mystères, m'expliqua Regulus alors qu'il hottait ses chaussures boueuses.

\- Plus précisément au département SMT, compléta Aimée avec un petit sourire.

\- Département Secret du Maintien Temporel, me chuchota un homme un peu plus âgé qui les accompagnait.

\- Anne, je te présente Childerbert. Childerbert voici ma femme, Anne ! présenta Regulus. Il est celui qui a fonctionné les pilules du bonheur.

\- Enchantée, lançai-je encore un peu sous le choc alors que je serrais la main qu'il me tendait.

\- Et moi tu me connais déjà ! souffla la dernière personne en faisant tomber sa capuche. M

\- Emy ! m'exclamai-je en m'écartant cette fois-ci. Bon, je crois que je vais avoir le droit à des explications. Enfin j'ai besoin des explications tout de suite ! Et… Et installez-vous confortablement, je vais aller me chercher un verre de quelque chose de fort. Très fort… »

Une fois tout le monde installé, des verres servis et le feu allumé. J'écoutais attentivement Emy : « Nous avons tenté de commercialisé le souffle du dragon mais il s'est avéré que certains des composants provoquaient des ruptures aortiques et autres petits troubles, nous avons donc dû tout arrêter. Et avec les histoires de guerre ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit. Nous nous sommes donc contenter de résister comme les autres. Jusqu'au décès de…

\- J'y étais, je me souviens de ça, murmurai-je en détournant le regard.

\- Après ça, Shielderhood nous a contactés. Nous expliquant qu'elle comptait mettre en œuvre la SMT.

\- En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

\- Nous essayons d'analyser toutes les lois magiques qui permettraient d'éviter une rupture temporelle, dit Aimée. Ca consiste à beaucoup de recherches, surtout basées sur les premiers écrits en Araméen sur lesquels vous avez travaillé avec Black Jr.

\- Nous ne sommes pour l'instant qu'une petite équipe, continua Childerbert. Avec des profils assez différents.

\- Je m'occupe du classement de tous les phénomènes temporels, dit Aimée.

\- Avec Childerbert nous accompagnons Shielderhood dans ses recherches puisqu'elle est toujours… dépourvue de sa magie, expliqua Allan.

\- Et lorsqu'il n'est pas en voyage, Child nous aide Regulus et moi dans nos recherches des différents moyens de modifications du temps, termina Emy.

\- Je me suis spécialisé dans les objets, expliqua Regulus. Alors qu'ils s'occupent des moyens plus chimiques.

\- Mais vous ne devriez pas me dire tout ça, non ? Je veux dire, dans SMT le S est pour Secret, non ? Et là vous venez de briser le secret.

\- En fait nous avons besoin de toi ! confia Aimée.

\- Oui, l'aventure n'est pas terminée ! lança Allan.

\- Dommage, me voilà de nouveau plongée dans mes histoires de temps.

\- Tu peux refuser ! se précipita Regulus.

\- Et quoi ? Devenir chasseuse de mouton de poussière ?! Hors de question ! Alors dites-moi très chers camarades, quelle est la mission ? »


End file.
